Under the Shadow of the Builders
by SoA
Summary: This story spans the game Knights of the Old Republic and follows the adventures of the crew of the Ebon Hawk as they try to discover the source of Darth Malak's power and stop the Jedi Civil War.
1. Prologue

Prologue

At another explosion, the _Endar Spire_ lurched suddenly, throwing Ev down into the escape pod. She yelped in surprise as her feet lost contact with the metal deck and again when she landed face-first on the floor of the tiny pod; a sharp pain coursing up her right leg. She landed on the vibroblade that had been in her hand only moments before. Remembering the presence of a superior officer just behind her, she bit back a string of curses and struggled to pull herself up onto the sparsely-padded seat.

Carth fared slightly better, catching himself on the handles beside the door, though still striking his shoulder squarely on them as he entered. "Are you alright—," he yelled over the noise of the onslaught on the ship, searching for a name, "soldier?"

"Fine," she lied, gritting her teeth at the deepening crimson stain on her pants. _Stupid! A soldier pays better attention to her weapon!_

A deafening explosion accompanied by something akin to the sound of shattering metal shook the ship again. Carth lost his footing as he descended into the pod and narrowly shuffled around the vibroblade on the floor. He, however, managed to remain upright until he found his own seat. Again, the ship shook even more violently. "We might not get out of here," he said darkly, glancing over at Ev. Seeing her grimace and both hands pressed hard against her thigh, he exclaimed, "How'd you get that? Are you sure you're fine?"

"Fine enough, but we won't be if we sit around here and talk about it, Onasi. Strap in and get us out of here!" she barked then winced at her own forcefulness. Thankfully, Carth didn't seem to notice. Spotting the hatch controls near her, she pulled the lever down, leaving a bloody smear across it, and the hatch hissed close behind them.

Already, Ev was beginning to feel weak from blood loss. She reached for the safety restraints, thinking desperately to herself, _There had better be a med pack in here somewhere, or at least a big role of gauze. I need to keep this blood inside of me._

Machinery clanked, and with a hiss of air, the _Endar Spire_ released its hold on the last escape pod. "We're off!" Carth announced triumphantly.

Before they could get clear of the ship, however, it twisted and bucked around them, battering the tiny pod against the wall of the chute. Carth cursed and Ev, still grasping the unfastened restraints, struck her head hard against the panel in front of her. She hadn't a breath to cry out before she lost her hold on consciousness.

"It'll be a rough one, soldier," Carth yelled, his eyes darting between the view port and limited controls of the pod. Fortunately enough, he'd never had the occasion like this before to get familiar with an escape pod. This did mean, unfortunately, that he had to learn all there was to know about one as quickly as he could. "Not that there is much to know anyway," he murmured to himself and fiddled with the few benign-looking dials. The pod burst into open space, giving him a broad view of the planet they were fortunate enough to be above: Taris. Only a few heartbeats later, the _Endar Spire _finally split at its seams behind them, destroyed.

Sighing deeply, both in relief and regret, he asked, "How's that leg now, soldier?" When no response came, he tore his attention from the shattered remains of his ship out the back view port and to his sole companion in escape. She leaned face-down on the controls, blood running freely down her right leg, and arms hanging limply off her shoulders. Her thick, short black hair obscured her face, but the rhythmic rise and fall of her back did reassure him that she was still alive. "Sith spawn!" he muttered. "I would feel a lot better about landing on a Sith-quarantined planet if I had someone along that wasn't incapacitated. Or, for that matter, if I knew who she was. This is definitely going to be interesting." Carth began to rummage around for a med pack; he certainly couldn't leave her to bleed like that.

Down and down they plummeted.

Ev watched on as four Jedi marched grimly onto the bridge, light sabers ignited. A lone masked figure robed in black stood waiting, red lightsaber grasped with both hands. The ship shuddered from the onslaught of the battle around it yet none of them stumbled. She could almost feel the currents of the force rush around her as the Sith threw lightning at the advancing party of Jedi. They easily pushed it away. The distance closed between them and light sabers hummed and whirled across her vision in indistinct arcs of yellow, red, green, and blue.

Abruptly, Ev found herself in darkness, dimly aware of the shadow of another person near by. She wanted to crouch down, become less vulnerable, but no, she already lay flat on her back with something draped over her. Her limbs felt like lead. There was no defending herself or sneaking away. She wished for a vibroblade.

Again, the light returned and she stood on the deck of a ship, a red light saber clenched between her black gloved hands. Yellow, green, and blue whirled around her, but she swung hard and quickly, blocking their blows.

Ev was running down the corridors of a ship that pitched even more violently than before with another soldier at her heels. They crossed through the bridge just in time to see two republic soldiers fall at the hands of Sith gunmen. She yelled and rushed in with her vibroblade flying. Soon, she and her companion had cut down the Sith soldiers and continued sprinting down the shaking corridors. They found themselves face to face with a dark Jedi. This was not the masked Sith robed in black she had seen before, but he brandished a similarly threatening red lightsaber. "Run for the escape pods, I'll hold him off! Carth said he'd wait," the other soldier said and pushed her towards the door. Then he turned and charged at the dark Jedi who waited calmly for him. "Wait!" she shrieked, but it was too late. He had sealed himself behind a blast door with the Sith.

Now she wielded a brilliantly yellow light saber, facing the cloaked Sith herself. Other Jedi surrounded her and fought beside her. She felt tired, but she sensed the Sith's fear and exhaustion as well. One well-contacted blow combined with the shaking of the ship threw the Sith to the floor, where it lay, groaning. She extinguished her light saber and slowly approached.

Ev lay flat on her back under what felt like a thin blanket. Her whole body ached, and her head and right leg throbbed almost unbearably. The room she lay in was light, but she didn't dare open her eyes yet. The the pulsing pain in her forehead warned her against doing so. She extended her senses and heard the unsubtle movements of another person not far off. Where was she? Her ship had been boarded by Sith and she had fought them off—or was it Jedi? Or did she actually lose? Her pain might suggest that. She had no memory of lying down, or of a place that smelled as musty and ill-kept as this. No ship she had ever been on had this smell, at least that she could remember. She must have been captured.

Since that was the case, she had to rise quietly and find some sort of weapon before her captor would have a chance to react. She heard him muttering something. Ignoring the painful complaints of her head, Ev eased her eyes open a crack and surveyed the situation. Or at least tried to. It took considerable squinting before she could make out anything besides a blurry mess of grays and browns. And a spot of bright orange. So, her captor liked orange. How subtle.

Unfortunately, there was nothing close by that could suffice as a weapon. A vibroblade, presumably hers, lay on a table near where her captor stood. The man in orange had two basters holstered to his belt, and it was safest to assume that he knew how to use them. It seemed that her best option was to slip as quietly as she could from the low cot and out the door.

Fortunately, her cot was right next to the door. Of course, the door was probably locked, but she wouldn't find out if she didn't try. There didn't seem to be any better option. Unless—she could use the cot as a weapon. Maybe she could throw it across the room and knock him out with it. That could potentially be a more successful plan.

Ev slowly shifted her feet to the edge of the cot, wincing as it creaked, but the man didn't seem to notice. She swiftly swung her legs down over the edge and pushed off with sore arms. As the thin blanket slid off of her, she came to the shocking realization that she was wearing almost nothing. Aside from her underthings, all she had was the thin thermal shirt that she wore beneath her flight suit and armor for cold voyages in space. Lashed around her right thigh appeared to be the bloody remains of her thermal pants. _I wonder how that happened…?_ As the cold air struck her skin and blood rushed from her head, the world swam around her. A moment later, her knees buckled and she fell backwards onto the cot. As if to add insult to injury, the back of her head struck the wall behind her, and she let out an involuntary yelp of pain. _So much for fighting my way out of here. I guess this is my fate._

To her confusion, the man whirled around with a look of worry that soon turned to relief. "Evrue, you're awake!" he said, hurrying over to her, "What just happened?"

"Stop right there!" Ev yelled over the pounding in her ears, "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I? And, for that matter, where the hell are my clothes?"

He stopped and stepped back a pace with a look of confusion on his face to match what she felt. "That bump on the head must have been harder than I thought," he said.

"Yes, I've just hit my head and it hurts like mad, but I can still see straight," she growled, "You're not answering my questions." When he failed to come up with an immediate response, she continued, "I don't remember coming here, only that my ship was boarded, so up until a moment ago, I thought I was a hostage. Prove me wrong."

"Just give me a chance to answer, would you?" he snapped then apologized, "Sorry, this has been hard on me too." She remained silent and waited for him to continue. "I'm Carth Onasi, a soldier of the _Endar Spire_, like you."

"_Run for the escape pods, I'll hold him off! Carth said he'd wait."_

_Right, Carth. The advising officer._

"They were after Bastila. She got away in an escape pod before we did. And, whether you remember it or not, you fought your way to the pods, and we got off just before the whole ship blew to pieces. I'm not sure how you did it, but you sliced up your leg pretty badly in the process and got knocked out when we ejected from the _Spire_."

"That would explain why I hurt so damn much," she murmured, glaring up at him, "But that still doesn't explain where my clothes went."

"Look," Carth said, waving his hands defensively, "You were bleeding really badly, and I couldn't get to that cut with your battle suit and armor on. The escape pod didn't have much in the way of a med kit, so your thermals had to take the place of gauze. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last three days, tossing and turning. I figured you'd be more comfortable in just that than all your armor."

"Okay, fine, I'll give you that," she responded. Her dark eyes narrowed, "but how do I know you weren't taking advantage of me in any way while I was out?"

Carth nearly spat in indignation and his ears grew red, backing even farther away and waving his hands, "No! Never. I'd never. No. Just no." He broke off shaking his head and muttering.

Ev broke into peels of rich laughter.

"What?" Carth demanded. Ev only laughed hard, doubled over on the cot and clutching her waist. "What?" he asked again.

Sniffing and chuckling, she finally managed to answer, "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't actually serious. I was just trying to figure out what kind of man you are, since my memories of meeting you before are patchy at best."

"I _hope_ I cleared that up for you now," Carth said, still indignant.

"Yes, yes," she laughed.

Still red around the ears, Carth continued uncomfortably, "I pulled you out of that escape pod, patched you up, and found this places without detection from the Sith, and all I know about you is what was on your hire record. Sitting here, wondering if you were actually going to recover, then having to sneak around like some criminal when I had to go out hasn't been easy."

Ev stifled her laughter. "I'm sorry," she said, "I really owe you more respect, you being the advisor on board and all, and me just a soldier among many."

"It doesn't really matter now," Carth said, gazing at the opaque window, "The _Spire_ is gone. And, at the moment, you really aren't one of many. It doesn't look like anyone else survived, at least that I've found."

"_Ev! Get up! We're under attack! We've got to get to the bridge and protect Bastila!"_

"_Shoot! This must be the advanced boarding party. Stick close and I'm sure we can get through this."_

"_A dark Jedi? Run for the escape pods, I'll hold him off!"_

In her mind, soldier after soldier fell to the Sith invasion force.

"No!" Ev found herself vocalizing, startling herself.

Carth shuffled closer and apologized, "I'm sorry Evrue, it upset me too. I hate this feeling that we're alone on a Sith-controlled world."

"No, it's not that," Ev murmured slowly, so softly Carth could hardly make out her words, "I guess none of the others could have made it off alive, could they?" She hung her head and stared down at the remains of her thermals that wrapped tightly around her leg.

Carth gazed down at where Ev sat on the cot. She looked weak, battered, and dejected, but he knew better than to let that fool him. Ev had made it past squads of soldiers and perhaps a dark Jedi or two to get to him at the escape pods and the only injuries she sustained were inside the pod itself. All that in an ensign fresh out of military academy. While Carth was sure he wouldn't have picked her out of the entire crew of the _Endar Spire_ to be his partner in this mess, he was still glad to have someone else along.

Her wallowing silence became more than Carth could bare. "I noticed on your track record that you know a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit," Carth observed, "And graduated at the top of your class from the military academy on top of that."

"I would hope so, given the experience I had going in, unlike all those fresh young kids," Ev nodded, then seeing Carth's skeptically raised brow, she added, "Though I may be a 'raw recruit' and have not see as much battle as you have, I'm willing to bet that I'm not that much younger than you are, sir." She slowly and defiantly pushed off the bed to stand again.

Color immediately drained from her rich, dark complexion, and Carth caught her hand and held her firmly upright before she could teeter over again. Ev didn't thank him, but at least she didn't resist. "It will be good to have your skills," Carth added, "If we're going to find Bastila."

"Bastila, Bastila," she repeated, putting her free hand to her forehead thoughtfully, as if it helped her remember. "You're going to have to remind me, Onasi. The name seems familiar, but I can't figure why."

"That smack to the head must have scrambled you up pretty badly," Carth said. Ev pulled her hand away, now steadied, and stared expectantly at him. "Bastila is the Jedi in charge of the mission we were on. She was with the party of Jedi that killed Darth Revan and it was her special Battle Meditation that allowed them to board Revan's ship in the first place. Darth Malak must have found out she was aboard the _Spire _and ambushed us. I'm sure she was in one of the other escape pods that crashed onto this planet. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to find her."

"How do you know she's still alive?" Ev pressed.

"I don't," Carth sighed, but quickly added, "But when I consider the alternative, that there's no one left who can defeat Malak and the Sith, I'd like to go on believing she is."

Ev nodded, her dark eyes unreadable, "I can understand the want for optimism. So, assuming our Jedi friend is still alive—you said this was a Sith-controlled planet, right?" Carth nodded and she continued, "Assuming she's alive, those Sith are probably hunting for her, if not, have already caught her."

Carth tensed at that last statement. He had hated having to stay in or close to the abandoned apartment he had found, wondering if he was losing valuable time to save Bastila, but he hated the idea of leaving an injured comrade alone and vulnerable. In the end, it was the second sentiment that won out, but choosing hadn't made him any happier. "And that's why she's going to need the help of two soldiers like us," Carth said. "No one will be looking for us. With any luck, we can escape Sith notice, rescue her, and get off this planet. We'd better be good at this though. I've heard of Sith interrogation techniques, what they can do to the mind, that they can take away your very identity."

Ev shuddered. "I guess you're right on that one. We've got to save her from that, especially if she is the Republic's only hope," she admitted.

"Anyway, now that you're up, I think I'm going to scout out some food for us," Carth said, looking over Ev. She seemed to be strong enough to handle herself for a while. Then, nearly smacking himself for not thinking of it before, he added, "And something for you to wear."

"That would be appreciated," Ev said, a fiery glint returning to her eyes, "That way my appearance won't scream 'I just rolled out of a crashed escape pod, maybe you should come say hi.'"

Carth chuckled wryly as he headed for the door, "You're probably pretty thirsty, so take all the water you want from the supplies in the corner. And try to get some more rest. Take care of yourself while I'm out."

"Yes," she resisted the urge to add 'mother", saying instead, "sir." Just as Carth stretched his hand out for the door, she called, "Wait."

Carth whirled around, "What?"

"You've clearly done your research on me, but all my mind can piece together is that you are a seasoned veteran and were an advisor of sorts on the _Endar Spire_. You seem a decent man, but how can I be sure that you're not just going to leave me here or something? Maybe it's my memory, but I hardly know anything about you."

"Look, Evrue," Carth started, more sharply than he had intended, "I'd never leave a companion behind, like I couldn't leave you behind in the escape pod. I'm a soldier just like you. I've been a pilot since before the Mandalorian Wars. In this Jedi Civil War, my home world Telos was one of the first to be hit. We just couldn't stop them." The frustration built in his voice as he spoke.

"And of course it was all your fault," she teased, but he didn't seem to take as lightly.

"It wasn't my fault, at least it shouldn't have been my fault," he stammered, then sighed, "I shouldn't have failed them."

Ev tentatively limped a few steps closer to him. "How could one pilot have caused the fall of an entire planet?" she asked, much more seriously.

"It's not that, it's just," he stuttered, "Well, I'm not making any sense, am I? Now's not the time for long conversations," Carth added hurriedly. "I'll be back soon." With that he turned and left the room, leaving Ev by herself in the musty old apartment.

She made her way over to the neatly-stacked supplies on the other side of the room. Maybe there was a datapad somewhere in there that could enlighten her more on her companion's past.

7


	2. Part 1

Part 1- _Taris: Upper City_

"Are you sure you don't need a cane or something to help with that limp?" Carth asked, eying Ev as she stubbornly limped out of the apartment complex and into the midday sunlight. He had managed to find her some civilian clothes common to middle-class Taresians while she had recovered. If not for the forest green military vest she insisted on keeping from her tattered flight suit, the loose beige tunic and brown slacks made her look like any other local woman. Not that he could begrudge her for wanting the extra protection and storage that the four-pocketed vest offered.

Ev turned back towards him and her dark eyes flashed. Carth already knew that look. She was going to argue and he was going to lose. "Look, Onasi," Ev said as he caught up with her, "I've spent the last day and a half walking circles around that musty room to convince you that I wasn't going to pass out or fall over. Doing laps gets us nowhere closer to finding Bastila and getting off this planet." She paused. "Changed your mind about letting me out of that room already?"

Carth sighed. "But—" he argued futilely. _That limp could attract unwanted attention._

"I'm too young to carry a cane anyway," she added. Then, with a half smile, she closed the distance between them and threw one arm over Carth's shoulders. "And I've always got you to lean on, honey, if I have some trouble."

Carth shifted uncomfortably but nodded. "Right. Well, we should get moving."

"Alright," Ev withdrew her arm and asked professionally, "Where to?"

Squinting out into the light, Carth gestured towards the end of the walkway platform near them, "We're actually not far from our crash site and it doesn't look like they have cleared the pods away yet either. If they're still drawing a crowd, we might be able to learn something about other crashed pods."

The pair started off through the crowds. Silver-armored Sith soldiers mingled with well-dressed people, but non-humans were conspicuously absent.

"I take it you've checked this site out already," Ev stated rather than asked.

Carth caught himself walking too quickly and slowed his pace to match hers.

"Yeah," he responded, "And so far all I can tell is that several other pods crashed in this sector, but most of the rest of them fell as far as the Undercity."

"That's a start," Ev nodded as she warily scanned the crowds. "It kind of reminds me of Coruscant."

"Coruscant?" Carth asked, startled by the sudden change of subject. He noted uneasily that both the strolling Sith and locals gave his limping companion a wide berth.

"Yeah, Coruscant," Ev said casually. "It's where I lived before I…" she stammered, searching for words, "before I joined the republic army as a pilot. Anyway, it's an endless steel city. The upper layers are for the clean and the rich and the poor and ostracized are hidden farther down, out of sight. I'd bet the Undercity here is like that. Poor, dirty, and rough."

"Then we were lucky we landed up here," Carth said, but he didn't need to remind himself of that fact. They were more than just lucky to have landed only a short dash from that apartment complex.

"Where're you from Carth?" she asked.

Something inside of him felt stretched to the point of snapping. "Telos," Carth replied shortly. _Hasn't she had enough fun squeezing citrus into that wound already? _He thought bitterly.

"Hm, Telos," she said thoughtfully, rolling the name over on her tongue, "Telos, Telos…"

With every utterance, Carth could feel the pain and bitterness well closer and closer to the surface.

"Don't think I've ever been there," Ev said at last.

Carth stopped and stared at her in disbelief as she limped on ahead. _What is she playing at? Is that all? How could that have been such an innocent question? She grilled me on my past once already and knows how that stings. Still, I bet that woman is laughing at me inside, and I'd never know it._ He sighed, trying to shake off his frustration, and then jogged up to where Ev had stopped.

"So that's it," Ev observed dryly, staring at the battered escape pod from an inconspicuous distance away. Salvage droids still rolled and skittered about it and two Sith soldiers stood at attention nearby. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be seen of a curious crowd.

"There wasn't really much to see in there in the first place," Carth shrugged, "I'm sure you remember. I got what I could out with me when I carried you away. There's really nothing but a lot of blood."

"Great," she murmured under her breath.

"What?" Carth asked.

"Nothing," she quickly replied, and limped off in the direction of the nearest soldier.

"Ev!" he exclaimed, "What are you—?" It was pointless. He shadowed after her.

"What's going on here?" Ev approached the soldier, masking her limp as best she could.

"A Republic space pod crashed here a couple of days ago," came the drawling response. Ev could almost sense his scowl from behind the silver mask.

"There were definitely some organics in the pod when it landed, but they slipped away in the confusion."

Ev nodded. "I'll keep my eye out for shady-looking Republics then." As if as an after-thought, she asked, "Any more of these things come down in the city?"

"A few more landed in the Undercity," the Sith replied.

"Find any survivors in those?" Ev persisted innocently.

"Civilian, in case you haven't heard, the Rackghoul disease is running rampant down there. If those Republics landed alive, they wouldn't last long in the Undercity," he scoffed.

"Huh," Ev shrugged. "Didn't even send a patrol down?"

The soldier stiffened and tightened his grip on his blaster. Even Carth could sense that Ev had egged him too far.

He rushed forward and snaked an arm around Ev's waist. "You look tired, sweetie, we should get you back home," he insisted firmly and led her away. Ev resisted his push, but Carth was stronger than the injured woman.

"Yes, move along," the soldier ordered irritably.

"Evrue Pell, you're crazy! What were you thinking?" He hissed in her ear when they were a safe distance away.

"What better way to get clean information than to go straight to the source? And, I didn't need your intervention," she snapped back. "And I've told you already, it's Ev."

"You were about to pick a fight with him," Carth exclaimed. "We don't need that on our record already."

"I had everything under control," Ev retorted, now leaning heavily on Carth despite her best efforts.

"Tell me," Carth said through gritted teeth, "how is provoking a man in armor with a gun a good idea when you're weak and injured?"

"Drop it, will you?" Ev snapped. She tried to work away from Carth's grasp, but he wouldn't let her. "I got us the clear information we needed. The Sith haven't picked over those pods you heard of yet. Something has got them scared down there. If our Jedi is worth her lightsaber, she could have taken that chance and gotten away."

"But now they might have you marked as a clueless trouble-maker," Carth argued. "We'll have to step extra carefully now."

"We were going to have to in the first place," she said firmly and set her gaze determinedly forward.

_I can never win with her, _Carth resigned himself to simmering silence as he guided her along through the crowds. Through her constant tugging to walk on her own, Carth could feel Ev growing weaker and her limp getting heavier. "Swallow your pride for a moment, Ev, and use my shoulder," he said more gently than he meant to, "I don't want to have to carry you back."

Without a word, she grudgingly complied.

As they ambled down the street, the pair didn't seem to attract much attention. For that, at least, Carth was thankful. Ev remained silent. Whether irritated at defeat or too busy taking in all the sights and sounds of Taris, he didn't know. But, honestly, he didn't care. _If she keeps interrogating everyone we run across, our luck won't last long. _He grimaced. _I didn't ask to be stranded on a Sith-controlled_ _planet with a stubborn woman I hardly know for my only companion._ _A very injured woman_. And _that_ was something he did care about. _I need Ev at my back, and, at the rate she's recovering, it'll be at least a week before she'll be in any condition to raise her vibroblade in a fight, and win._

Carth and Ev neared the other end of the walkway, and their destination. Ev was still intently scanning the surrounding people and buildings for who-knows-what, but Carth finally broke her concentration, "So, Ev, I've been thinking about your leg, and I—"

Ev, however, was maybe too aware of their surroundings. "No, absolutely not," she said firmly and tried to push away from Carth again. "I am not going into that med clinic. Didn't you see that Sith solder just come out of there?"

Admittedly, he hadn't, but Carth still refused to let her have her way.

"You may be a top-notch soldier, but while your leg is like that, you're a walking target," Carth said as evenly as he could, "I refuse to take you anywhere that you might get shot at until you can move normally. We're going in there. That is, unless you want to sit around for a few more weeks."

"I'll do neither," Ev snapped loudly. Citizens and soldiers began to give her and Carth room, eying them warily. Noticing this, Ev stopped struggling against Carth. She lowered her voice, "That soldier knew we made it to the planet and escaped because I bled all over everything. They have my DNA sample, Onasi. I bet they've distributed it to all the med clinics in the area to keep an eye out for me. All they need is a hair off my head, and they've caught us."

Somehow, all along, he had known that Ev would object, but that particularity hadn't crossed his mind. "Ev," Carth said, a sudden weariness falling over him, "I have seen soldiers, friends even, go out sick or injured and come back even worse, or not at all. You may think you're invincible, but you're not, and this is not a place I want to be alone."

"Quit treating me like some green recruit," Ev grumbled, "I know my body, and I know what rough lower cities look like. Before I joined the military and left Coruscant, that's the crowd I ran with."

"But we're not talking casual thugs here," Carth argued quietly, leaning closer to her, "I've heard there's a gang war going on down below, plus a whole army of Sith that is out to get us. Even with both of us in top shape, what we're trying to do is a long shot."

Ev remained thoughtfully silent.

"We have to hope that the doctor here is an honest man that wants to see people healed," Carth said, leading to the clinic's door, "I did all I can for your leg already."

"I couldn't help but overhear you," a young black man strode up from behind them, arms laden with sterile-looking white cases of some sort, "But if you're worried about Zelka being a good doctor, you don't need to be."

Carth stiffened. _Just how much did he overhear?_ "And you are?" he asked.

"Gerny," the young man said with a polite nod, "I'm Zelka Forn's assistant. He's a good guy, so you should go right in and see him. I'm a little busy right now, so if you'll excuse me," he shuffled off through the sliding doors into the clinic and they followed him inside.

Not far from the entrance, a gaunt man wearing the tell-tale white coat of a doctor and with skin darker even than Ev's, rummaged through boxes of data cards. He muttered to himself, "…meddling Sith. Have they no respect for privacy? They just keep making demands as if—"

Ev stiffened warily and Carth cleared his throat. Suddenly aware of their presence, the doctor hastily shut the data card box and turned to meet them.

"Good morning," he said, a mask of cheerfulness covering his previous irritation, "Can I help you?"

"You're Zelka Forn, the doctor here?" Carth asked, finally releasing his hold on Ev. She, however, continued to lean heavily on him. He took that as a sign of acquiescence.

The doctor nodded warily, "Yes I am."

When Ev didn't explain herself, Carth broke the stale silence and began casually, "My friend here fell the other day and cut her leg. I tired to patch it up myself for the time being, but now that we have the time, we figured she should have someone more competent look it over."

"A cut?" Zelka asked, "From the way you're standing, it doesn't look like it's just a little cut."

"I fell pretty hard," Ev said and shrugged.

Zelka raised an eyebrow but only said, "Well, ma'am, if you would just come back with me and I'll take a look at it."

Ev took a few hobbling steps forward, hissing in pain. Carth quickly followed and she threw her arm over his shoulder again. The doctor shot him a distasteful look but neither he nor Ev argued. _Ev's right not to trust a doctor, and I'm not about to trust her not to say too much._

Ev slipped out of her pants and sat on the exam table while Carth situated himself in an out of the way corner of the small exam room. The hastiness of Carth's bandaging job, even after he had traded scraps for proper gauze, was easily apparent.

The doctor frowned at the size of the bandaged area, "You should have come to see me sooner, no wonder you're limping."

Neither of the soldiers responded, so Zelka set to work gingerly unwrapping her leg. The thin scab etched a long line up her thigh. Zelka drew back, his eyes widening, "This looks like a vibroblade wound." He glanced nervously between Carth and Ev. "You aren't in one of those swoop gangs, are you? Is this from a fight in the Lower City?"

"What if we were?" Ev asked.

"The Sith hate the war between the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars," he responded nervously, "and they'd hate to know that I was helping perpetuate the battle."

"We're not thugs from a gang or anything like that," Ev said with a calmness that convinced even Carth. "We're just a couple of off-worlders stuck here by that stupid Sith blockade. We got a little bored the other day and were sparring to pass the time and got a little careless."

Zelka warily accepted her explanation. "I feel bad for you lot, stuck here at the will of the Sith," he added with some sympathy. Zelka gingerly ran his hands across her leg and assessed, "This is a deep cut with a lot of swelling and tissue damage, but a good soak in kolto should heal it up. Do you have the time now?"

Ev nodded, "The sooner the better."

"Since the blockade, we've been short on kolto, among other things," Zelka said with bitterness hanging in his voice, "so I'm not going to put you in a tank. If you wait here for a moment, I'll go prepare a basin for your leg." He rose and headed for the door, but Ev stopped him.

"Say, Dr. Forn, this blockade must be really hard on you too," she said.

Carth already didn't like where this was going, but he was powerless to stop her.

He sighed, "There are no new shipments of supplies coming in and I'm running low. They've quarantined the Lower City and the Undercity, so even if injured or sick people could afford medical help, they can't come up here to get it. On top of that, I've heard that the Rakghoul disease has gotten worse among the poor of the Undercity and the Sith have kept all the serum for themselves."

"Rakghoul disease?" Carth found himself asking.

"It's terrible," the doctor said with a shudder, "it rots away at people, turning them into vicious monsters. If I could only get my hands on a small sample of it, I could synthesize it and do a lot of good down there."

"Why don't you tell the Sith how badly you need it and demand that they give you some?" Ev suggested.

"Me?" his voice cracked, "Demand anything of the Sith? They might get the idea to meddle in my work further or to shut me down."

"So, I take it you don't like the Sith?" Ev baited him.

"I, well," he stammered, the collected himself, "I can't say that anyone would like having their planet occupied by anyone else."

"Do you happen to know anything about those downed escape pods?" Ev abruptly changed the subject.

"Escape pods? What escape pods?" Zelka asked defensively, fidgeting with the buttons of his coat. "Why would a doctor like me know anything about them? Of course not."

"One came down not far from here," Ev persisted, "You must have seen it."

"They sent you to check out my operations, didn't they?" he snapped and backed towards the door. "I am compliant in every way. You saw my facility. A soldier was here earlier today to check things out and he went away happy."

"Like she said," Carth said evenly, "We're just stuck off-worlders." _Something sure has him tied in a knot._

"Cool it," Ev ordered, "I'm asking because we're the ones who came out of that escape pod and we're trying to find out if any of our ship mates made it down alive."

_Idiot! Ev, why?_ Carth wanted to scream at her, but he held his mouth firmly shut. The damage was done. _One minute she doesn't even trust a doctor enough to walk into his clinic and the next she tells him exactly who we are. Make us easy prey, why don't you? _Seething, he clenched his fists.

"See anyone come through that looked like they got banged up in a crash landing?" Ev asked, her voice a velvety calm.

"That would explain your wound," the doctor's shoulders relaxed and he stopped glancing nervously at the door. "Come with me," he said, "I have something you might want to see."

Ev pulled her pants back on and, leaning on Carth, followed Zelka to the back of the clinic. He pressed his hand to a small panel mounted on the wall, and a hidden door swept away in front of them. Inside was a room of cylindrical kolto tanks. Four of them held the floating forms of republic soldiers.

"Those are—" Carth gasped.

"People keep bringing them in from the crash sites," Zelka explained, "and I couldn't refuse them."

"Will these men recover?" Ev asked. She scrutinized the four men, looking disappointed.

"No," he answered regrettably, "They were too far gone already. But I can at least help them end their days in comfort."

"For that, we owe you our thanks," Carth said. "Most of the crew was massacred aboard the _Endar Spire_. I'm glad you're taking care of those that made it down. They were all good soldiers."

"You sound like an officer," Zelka observed.

"Of sorts," Carth responded enigmatically, but that seemed to satisfy the doctor.

"You didn't happen to have a young woman come through here as well?" Ev asked, gesturing to the tanks.

"No," he shook his balding head, "Just these four and one more man who passed on yesterday."

Ev nodded, lips pursed thoughtfully. The three of them stood in silence among the kolto tanks until Zelka grew fidgety again. "Well, we should get your leg soaked and healed up. Don't tell anyone about this operation. I don't even trust my assistant Gerny to know this. If the Sith found out, I'd be shut down."

"Of course not," Ev responded.

"Thanks again," Carth said as the doctor led them from the room.

Ev hobbled proudly ahead of him, trying and failing to hide a grimace of pain.

Later that afternoon Ev surveyed the long racks of blasters behind transparisteel display windows. As soon her leg was healed up, Ev had insisted in seeing a weapon's dealer. She wanted to replace the military-grade repeating blaster she lost during her escape from the _Endar Spire_. Carth couldn't blame her, since vibroblades were only good for some situations. The little shop, unfortunately, didn't seem to carry any military-class weapons in stock.

Keeping an eye on Ev, Carth chatted with the shopkeeper, a blond woman named Kelba Yurt, about her grenade selection. "Frag grenades, poison grenades, plasma grenades, thermal detonators," Kelba explained, "They've all be outlawed since the Sith took over. I'm lucky they let me keep the more harmless ones."

"I'm interested in what you do have," Carth responded, "Adhesives, flashes, and stun grenades all have their uses. What's your price for them?"

"One hundred credits apiece," Kelba answered almost automatically.

Carth nearly choked at the price. Swallowing, he said, "I'll take two of each then." _If this keeps up, we're going to need to find work. We're running low on credits._

"Hey," she called from where she surveyed the blaster case, "Is this all you have right now?"

The shopkeeper jumped to attention and shuffled over towards her, Carth following casually after. "Unfortunately, yes," she answered, "It's all the munitions the Sith would let me keep. They confiscated all of the larger weapons," she added sourly. "I suspect they've used my stores to supply their own troops."

"So no repeating blaster rifles, then?" Ev asked.

"Not while we're under Sith quarantine," the Kelba shook her head.

"What do you want something that size for anyway? That's too much to carry around," Carth asked impatiently.

"Hmm," Ev hummed irritably, ignoring Carth. "Thanks," she added as an afterthought before turning back to the blasters.

While Carth returned to haggling for a lower price on his collection of medpacks and grenades, Ev deepened her study of the guns. A few minutes later, he had managed to bring the price of six grenades and five medpacks down to only seven-hundred credits. Ev, however, was still examining the weapons as closely as she could through the transparisteel window.

Carth strode over to her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, "Hey Ev, meet me at the cantina around the corner for some dinner when you're done here."

She glanced over her shoulder and nodded, "Sure thing, Onasi."

"Thanks for all your help Kelba," Carth added as he left the store and headed back out into Taris' upper city.

"Come back any time," Kelba called after him.

As the sun set, the crimson and orange sky cast its colors onto the mirror-like towers. The Sith armor looked somehow more threatening as it reflected the fiery hues. This time of evening, the airways were thickly congested with shuttles and speeders, and more people than usual traversed the streets of the upper city. Some appeared to be returning for the evening, while others appeared to be going out for the night. The air hummed with engines and chatter.

Before proceeding to the cantina for dinner, Carth stood for a moment and watched the Taresians go by.Except for the patrolling Sith soldiers, Taris looked like any other bustling city. No one seemed to mind the soldiers' presence, and many didn't even appear to notice them there. There were more people smiling and joking as they passed by him than otherwise.

It baffled Carth. How could these people be totally content with their lives, continue on business as usual, while their entire planet was under an invasion blockade. Soldiers were everywhere and the _Leviathan_ loomed in orbit above. Did they think that the Sith would soon leave peacefully? Did they think that their invaders would reward them for their complacence? As long as their own ways of life weren't disrupted, did they even care? Where was the dissent and resistance?

Carth sighed and rubbed his temples. He suddenly felt so very alone. It was as if only he, on this vast urban world, saw the Sith as an uncompromisable foe. As if only he would oppose them.

That daunting feeling was almost enough to crush even him, but he had Ev. Despite the days they had spent together already, Carth still hardly knew her. She was unpredictable at best but stubborn enough he could hope that she wouldn't give up on him or on the mission they had before them.

Carth caught a whiff of something savory on the breeze and his stomach grumbled. He tore his eyes away from the ebbing crowds and headed back down the narrow street behind him towards the cantina.

The Cantina was as busy as any should be around dinner time. No one seemed to take notice of Carth as he stepped inside and took a seat at the bar. He ordered up a glass of Taresian ale and waited.

_We're stuck up here. I can't see any reason, other than the Sith loving control, for them to not allow upper city citizens down to the lower city. I can understand barring from the other direction…_

Carth drummed his fingers on the bar then sipped the last of his second glass of Taresian ale. "What could be keeping her?" he grumbled.

"Hey there, you look lonely," a sweetly smiling woman slipped onto the chair next to him. Instead of the loose tunic of the locals, she wore something decidedly more military. Even so, she was fit and attractive.

"I'm just waiting for a friend," Carth responded, smiling back at her.

"Is he late?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious, but he knew better.

"Yeah," he said and, looking up at the clock above the bar, almost cursed. "Thirty-five minutes late. Has it been that long? I guess I've been too caught up I the news holos," Carth tried to laugh at himself, but his heart began to race. _Ev can't still be looking at blasters. She better not have gotten herself caught…_

"It looks like you've been stood-up," she chuckled with him. "I could keep you company until your friend shows up, if you'd like. The name is Sarna," she said, extending a hand.

Carth shook her hand and rose from his seat. "I'm sorry Sarna," he said, trying to keep the creeping urgency from his voice, "I should probably go check in on her."

Sarna looked somewhat disappointed, but hid it well, "Maybe I'll see you around some other time."

"Maybe," he agreed absently, "Have a good night."

As soon as Carth was out of the cantina, he almost broke into a run. He swung into the supply shop where Kelba was closing up for the night. Ev was nowhere to be seen.

"Back already?" she asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen the woman I was with?" Carth asked, his voice a few pitches higher than usual.

"She left only a few minute after you," Kelba replied, "So, no, not since then."

"Did she say where she was going?" Carth asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she shook her head.

"Well, thanks anyway," Carth said as he turned and hurried back out onto the street. It was all he could do to keep from running as he scanned the crowds around him. _She better not have gone off someplace else without telling me. I'll…_ His throat tensed angrily. _But no soldier like her would do that without a good reason. If she got caught by the Sith…_ Carth didn't want to think about it. They had to do the impossible already. He couldn't face that alone.

Yet, he couldn't keep the possibility from his mind. _They wouldn't keep her alive if she didn't talk._ He shuddered. Despite his best efforts to block it out, scenario after scenario played out in his head as he rushed down the street. All of them looked grim.

After rushing back to the apartment and finding it empty but still locked, Carth hurried back out into the night. His heart pounded in his ears as he fought to keep from breaking into a full-out run.

_If the Sith have her, maybe they've already realized we're from the Republic and were just waiting for a chance to pounce. Or maybe she mouthed-off to the wrong guard. If they have her, I'm sure she wouldn't have responded to interrogation yet. It's only been an hour, and she seems more stubborn than that. She probably hasn't mentioned me or the apartment yet. Then again, what I've heard of Sith interrogation techniques…_

He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it failed to help any. _If only I knew where the Sith headquarters were in this area. I wouldn't stand a chance breaking in, but I can't just leave Ev to the Sith._

Only a few blocks from the apartment, he heard a familiar voice over the chatter of the crowds, "Hey! Onasi!"

Carth whirled around to see Ev standing near the edge of the street platform. She looked both fit and healthy. "There you are!" she said as he pushed through the crowds toward her. There was a hint of relief in her voice.

"Where the hell were you?" Carth asked, more harshly than he meant to.

Instead of flinching back, she straightened up and reported as professionally as any soldier, "I was heading back to the apartment, but I seem to have forgotten how to get there."

"Why didn't you come to the cantina?" Carth demanded.

"The cantina?" she echoed.

"I told you to meet me at the cantina around the corner from the shop once you were done so we could get some dinner," he reminded her.

Ev slouched and looked down to her left, "I forgot…"

"You forgot?" he asked, "What kind of soldier are you; that forgets about dinner and can't remember the way home? I thought you were some kind of elite?"

"My short-term memory should have no bearing on my other skills," Ev shot back sourly.

Carth sighed. "Ev, I'm sorry," Carth finally allowed himself to relax a little, "I thought the Sith got you."

Ev chuckled, "They almost did. I accidentally wandered up to their headquarters, but managed to convince the guard that I was a lost dueling circle reject."

"You what?" Carth admonished gently, "Ev, you have to be more careful."

"I know, sir," Ev nodded then pointed out, "But now we know where the Sith base is. That is, if I can remember how to get there." She laughed at herself.

A thought struck Carth, and he narrowed his eyes. "Ev, how do I know that you're not some Sith agent, and that you didn't just take this chance to tell them all about our plans?"

"I am a Republic soldier," she hissed angrily, "Sir."

"A fresh recruit that was specially requested by the Jedi to be transferred to the Endar Spire at the last minute," Carth pressed.

"Are you suggesting that I caused the attack and now I'm trying to get you caught too?" Ev demanded, closing the space between her and Carth so that they were barely a hand's length apart. Although she was considerably smaller than Carth, she didn't let that difference intimidate her.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Carth retorted.

"Oh yes you are," Ev accused, her voice dangerously low. "Not only do you not trust me. You _expect_ me to turn my back on you."

"I didn't say that," Carth argued.

"No, you didn't," Ev said evenly, "But you might as well have. If you'd rather not have me along for fear that I could turn on you at every second, fine. Leave me here right now. I could make myself comfortable on Taris."

Carth started to protest, but Ev continued on.

"But know this, Carth Onasi, I am every bit as much a victim of this crash as you are. Only, they're more likely to come looking for you, when all is said and done. I'm just a soldier, expendable," despite her harsh tone, Carth caught a look in her dark eyes that was almost pleading. "If you'd rather that I didn't make it off that ship in the first place and want to continue the search for Bastila on your own, be my guest."

Ev fell silent and Carth was at a loss for words. _Have I really come across that badly?_ "Look, Ev," he began, and grasped her hand in his, but she flicked her wrist out of his hold. "I couldn't leave you. We're in this together. This task is huge and it will take both of us to get through it alive."

Ev sighed, the fire fading from her eyes. "I believe you. But for us to work together, you've got to promise me that you'll trust me."

"I—" Carth stammered, "I can make no promises about that."

"At least try?" Ev urged.

Carth knew he wasn't going to get anywhere until he acquiesced. "Fine," he agreed. "Now, if you're done, how about finally getting some dinner?"

Ev cracked a smile as her stomach rumbled loudly, "That, I can agree on."

"Where've you been?" Carth asked impatiently as soon as Ev entered the apartment the next afternoon. "You said you'd be home nearly an hour ago."

"I got side-tracked," Ev replied tersely. She let the door fall closed behind her then turned around and locked it. Ev sauntered over to the bed and dropped the two bags she'd been carrying with her onto it. One, plain brown, looked like the cantina take-out she had gone out for in the first place. The other, decorated with a loopy 'S' and some black ribbon, looked suspiciously like something out of a department store.

Ev untied the ribbon and reached into the second parcel. "What do you think?" she asked with a sly grin on her face. She held up a slinky plum-colored dress with a slit up one side and two rows of glittering fake gems around the halter neckline. At least, Carth hoped they were fake.

"And I suppose that this dress has something to do with why you're late?" Carth asked. _What on earth does she need a dress like that for. Ev isn't the type to collect clothing. Then again, I could be wrong... _He stood up from the workbench where he'd been tinkering with his blaster pistols.

"It does," she responded, "But I didn't forget dinner." She laid the dress back down onto the bed and then thrust the bag of cantina food at Carth. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sure you thought I got lost again or went off to tell the Sith on you or something," she joked, but the defiant look in her eyes kept Carth from arguing—or agreeing.

_It's uncanny how often she's right._ Carth sighed as he took the package from her then began unpacking it onto the small collapsible table they'd found in the closet. "Care to explain the dress, then?" he asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"I met a nice young man at the cantina, and he asked me if I'd come to his party tonight," Ev answered coyly.

"A party?" Carth snapped, "Ev, we're not here on Taris to socialize."

Ev broke into peals of laughter, holding her side.

"This is a military mission, Evrue Pell," he continued. Carth could feel his face reddening. "Just because we—"

"Yes, sir, I know," Ev interrupted, "I'm sorry," she stammered, stifling her laughter, "And that's why I agreed to attend."

"This is going to help us get at Bastila?" Carth asked skeptically.

"The young man who invited me is a Sith soldier," Ev explained evenly, "and so are all of his friends."

"A Sith party!" Carth exclaimed. "You're not going." _What was she doing chatting up off-duty Sith soldiers anyway?_

"Cool it for a second, would you? And let me explain," Ev snapped but there was laughter in her eyes.

Carth clenched his fists but kept his mouth shut. _Of all the reckless things she's done..._

"Rubbing elbows with these restless young Sith may be our ticket into the lower city," she explained. Suddenly taking on a submissive posture, she asked, "With your permission, sir, I'd like to give it a shot."

With those dark eyes staring pleadingly up at him, how could he refuse? "Fine," Carth said huffily, "But you're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"Fair enough," Ev smiled, "But you have to promise not to drink too much."

Carth ignored the last comment, "Well, let's eat before this food gets any colder."

After Ev dressed—she had even bought a matching pair of high-heeled shoes—and smoothed down her usually unruly wavy black hair, the two of them set off into the city. The party was at an apartment complex no far off.

With Ev on his arm, Carth couldn't help but straighten up and grin as they walked. People they passed by stared at his companion. _And with good reason. She does look beautiful tonight._ The halter top and low-cut back revealed slim and graceful bare shoulders, as well as just enough cleavage to be tantalizing. She walked smoothly and confidently, even in her heels.

For a moment, he'd totally forgotten that she was an elite soldier that could probably still take down half a squad of Sith dressed like this. She almost made him forget that they were about to walk into a party full of Sith soldiers.

"Ev! You made it!" a young man with a wide smile and sandy hair exclaimed when they entered.

In the comfortably sized apartment nearly twenty twenty-somethings milled about to the music. Several of them looked up and stared inquisitively in their direction. A table along the back wall stood covered in drinks and snacks. Carth stiffened and caught himself from reaching for his blaster. On his arm, even Ev seemed to tense up.

"Of course I made it," Ev said smoothly, "Your invitation to a party like this was irresistible to a grounded off-worlder like me."

"You do look beautiful tonight," the young man said as he approached. Reaching out, he took her free hand, but Carth was reluctant to let her go to the Sith. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my partner Onasi," Ev answered, breaking away from Carth. "And, this is Yun Genda, the man who invited me to this party in the first place."

"Pleased to meet you," Carth said as evenly as he could and took Yun's hand in a firm handshake.

"You're her partner?" Yun asked. "And do come in." He waved them farther into the room.

"Ah, yes," Carth stammered as they walked.

"We're freighter pilots," Ev explained, "I co-pilot for Onasi."

"What's your usual cargo?" Yun asked. Carth didn't detect any suspicion in his voice. _I bet he thinks we're smugglers or something like that..._

"Well," Ev drew out the word thoughtfully, "Lately we've been working for Rinnh Imports."

Carth caught sight of a jug of juice next to the punch bowl with "Rinnh" emblazoned across it in silver lettering and chuckled.

"It's too bad they won't let you out for a run," Yun laughed, "We could use some more produce on Taris these days. But, a quarantine is a quarantine."

"Oh hey!" a fit, blond woman exclaimed and swept over to them, "You're the man from the cantina the other night."

For a second, Carth's mind drew a blank. "Sara, right?" he guessed.

"Sarna," she corrected him. "You found your friend, then?"

"Yes I did," Carth answered, then gestured to Ev, "This is my friend Ev."

Sarna nodded in Ev's direction. "Now, I don't think I caught your name," she said.

"It's Onasi," he replied. _I might as well not give them my whole name. At least one of them probably has been put on alert with a list of names from the _Spire_._

"So, how long have you two been in this part of the city?" Yun asked.

Carth glanced over at Ev, who answered without skipping a beat, "We landed on another part of the planet just before the quarantine was enacted. Ever since then, we figured we would see all the sights Taris had to offer until we're allowed to leave again."

"We've only been in this part of the city for about a week," Carth supplied when Ev took a suggestive pause.

"Taris really isn't so bad, for being a backwater planet," Yun said encouragingly. "It certainly wasn't my first choice for an assignment, but as junior officers, we can't complain too much."

"How long have you been here, then?" Ev asked, glancing slowly between Yun and Sarna.

"It's been, what, three months?" Yun answered, looking to Sarna for confirmation.

"About that," she nodded.

"You both arrived at the same time?" Carth asked, trying to stay calm. _All this talking with the enemy isn't for me. I'd rather take action._ He nudged his hand away from his blaster again. _I wish I hadn't come. Only, there's no way I could let Ev come alone. Who knows what she'd do?_

"Yeah," Sarna answered.

"All of us here," Yun said, gesturing around the room with a broad sweep of his right arm, "excluding you of course, are from the same class. We all arrived together and still stick together."

"That's certainly nice that you can do that," Ev commented diplomatically.

"Well, Onasi, can I offer you some Taresian ale and a look at the view off the balcony?" Sarna asked with a friendly smile.

He glanced reluctantly over at Ev who made a very slight nod with her eyes, and responded, "Sure. I'd love some." He let Sarna lead him to the refreshments table, leaving Ev chatting with Yun. Trying not to be obvious about it, Carth glanced over his shoulder at Ev. _She'd better not try anything._

Carth made small-talk with Sarna and some of her other friends on the balcony. Thankfully, she and her friends did most of the talking, and he only had to agree now and then. They didn't ask him many questions about himself, so he didn't have to fabricate many lies. He hated lying. Every once in a while, he caught a glimpse of Ev inside where she still talked with Yun Genda and sipped at a glass of something. Try as he might, he couldn't make out anything she was saying at that distance.

Several cups of Taresian ale and at least an hour later—he had lost track of time—Sarna said shivering, "It's getting chilly out here. Let's all head back inside where it's warmer." She ushered them back indoors, placing a slender hand on Carth's arm as they went. As they passed the drink table, she snatched up two more glasses of ale and passed one smoothly to Carth.

"So, Orange-jacket, what's your relationship with your friend Ev over there," Sarna asked gesturing with her thumb in Ev's direction. Her voice was somewhat slurred.

"I don't know her that well yet," he answered, then quickly amended, "We hadn't been flying together very long before we got grounded here."

"But do you love her?" Sarna asked, leaning closer. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

No response came to mind. Instead, Carth found himself laughing. _I'm not drunk yet, am I?_

"You know," he heard Ev say from the other side of the room, "I _am_ curious about those swoop races."

"They're intense," Yun said and laughed, "But I wouldn't want to brave the swoop gangs down there just to see them."

"Onasi and I can handle ourselves," Ev said, laughing along with him, for no reason that Carth could see. "A little bit of 'danger' might be exciting after the monotony of being stuck here."

"I see your point there," Yun agreed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't just guarding the elevator down, and actually getting some action down there."

"You know," Ev said, her excitement visibly rising, "Onasi has been wanting to try out the swoop bike circuit here since we realized we were stuck."

"He wants to race?" Yun asked.

Seeing his time to put in, Carth called over to them, "Sure I do." He finished the cup of ale Sarna had given him and sauntered over towards Yun and Ev with Sarna still at his heels.

"He's a great pilot," Ev praised enthusiastically. "I'd love to see him in the swoop bike races."

"Hm? Have you done swoop races before?" Sarna asked, clinging to his arm again.

"I raced some back home," he lied, squirming inwardly.

"Where's home?" Yun asked.

"T—" he started.

"Coruscant," Ev said quickly over him, "just like me." She paused thoughtfully, then added, aiming pleading brow eyes and fluttering lashes at Yun, "It's really too bad we can't go..."

"Why not?" Yun asked sympathetically.

"You don't have the papers, do you?" Sarna asked.

Ev and Carth both shook their heads.

"Oh course!" Yun exclaimed, slapping his leg, "The papers! If you come by tomorrow during the shift right before noon, I can have the papers ready for you and let you down into the lower city."

"Really?" Ev asked with an eager girlishness Carth hadn't thought her capable of.

"Sure," Yun boasted, "I can write up the papers for you two, easy."

"That's great, isn't it, Onasi?" Ev cooed.

"I can't wait," Carth tried to sound excited.

Then Ev tipped back her glass and downed the remaining ale.

"Can I get you another glass?" Yun offered.

"Aw, nah," Ev dismissed him with a wave of her other hand. "I think I've had enough of that for tonight."

"You know, Sarna," Yun said, jabbing her in the side with his elbow, "This is far better when we were training under Karath, isn't it? Even if this backwater planet is dull as all else."

Carth's jaw tightened.

"He wouldn't let us party at all on the _Leviathan_. It was all discipline, even down-time," Sarna agreed, laughing.

_Saul Karath._ Anger boiled up in Carth's chest. "What all did you do on the _Leviathan_?" he growled.

Sarna stepped back, a little startled.

Suddenly, Ev burst out in hysterical laughter. Holding onto her forehead, she teetered and stumbled a few steps towards Carth.

"Oh, this was so much fun tonight," she giggled, then fell forward onto Carth's chest. He caught her and helped her gain her footing again.

"Are you okay, Ev?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," she laughed, "But maybe I've had a bit much to drink."

"I could walk you home," Yun offered.

"No, that's alright," Carth said quickly, "I'll take her back myself. I don't trust her not to get lost like this." Carth laughed. _It's the truth._ _And I don't trust you with her or knowing where we're staying._

"I'm so glad you could come," Yun said.

"Yeah," Sarna agreed lamely.

"Are you sure you'll be alright," Yun asked, moving closer to Ev.

"She'll be fine. She's been worse," Carth fibbed. "Come on, Ev." He wrapped one arm around her waist and began to lead her towards the door.

"Thanks for the invite," Ev said over her shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for having us!" Carth said and waved as they turned out the door.

"Drop by again sometime!" Yun called.

Carth led Ev, arm around her waist as she leaned heavily on him, down the lift and out into the neon-lit streets. She said nothing until they rounded a corner out of sight of the apartments, when she straightened up and began to walk more confidently. _Has she seen something? _"Ev?" Carth asked quietly.

"What?" she responded.

"Did you see something?" he asked.

Ev laughed. "Onasi, I'm not drunk," she chuckled.

"You just..." he stammered.

"But you, sir, are," she gave a little laugh and shoved his shoulder.

Carth stumbled wildly away from her, but she reached out her hand to him. He grasped it and steadied himself. This time, she slunk her arm around his waist. "Sorry," she apologized, but sounded about to laugh again. Carth threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Then why did you act like that back there?" he asked.

"Because you were about to put your foot in your mouth, twice," she said smartly.

"What do you mean?" Carth demanded.

"You're an awful liar, lieutenant, and even worse when you're drunk," Ev replied.

"You know what?" Carth began angrily, pushing her away, "That's what I hate about you. I never know if you're telling the truth or not."

"Have I lied to you yet?" Ev asked defensively.

"See? That's it! How can I know?" he sputtered.

"Look," Ev said, gaining control over her temper, "I got us what we wanted. We can get down to the lower city tomorrow."

"But how do we know that kid will follow through?" Carth demanded. "Maybe he and his friends caught onto us and we'll be met with a squad of soldiers to arrest us."

"And that's what I hate about you," Ev accused, "You can't seem to trust anyone."

"Damn right, I don't," Carth spat back.

"And why not?" Ev pressed, stepping threateningly close.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, then softened, adding, "It's not personal."

"Oh yes it is personal," Ev argued. "If you can't trust anyone, least of all me, how can you expect me to be able to work with you?"

Carth turned away, glaring up at the sky.

"Talk of the _Leviathan_ seemed to set you off pretty badly back there," Ev observed. The mere mention of that ship felt like needles into his heart. He set his jaw and strode more quickly ahead of her. "See!" she cried, "There you go again! That doesn't have anything to do with it, does it?"

"No," he snapped, then corrected himself, "Yes, I mean, drop it, would you? I have my reasons, and no, I don't want to talk about them."

Ev hurried up and stopped directly in front of him. As he stumbled to a halt, Ev grabbed both of his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "Carth, I'm sorry," she said earnestly, "I didn't mean to—"

Unable to shake free of her gaze, he sighed. "No, I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that, well, Admiral Saul Karath, he was my mentor."

"And now he's with the Sith," Ev sighed as the truth hit her.

"Worse than that," Carth continued, "The first thing he did once he deserted to the Sith was attack Telos. I had a son and a wife there."

"Oh Carth, I'm sorry," Ev gasped quietly.

"I was there, but I couldn't stop him," Carth continued, a lump rising in his throat, "I remember holding my dying wife Morgan in my arms, screaming for a medic that never came." He swallowed hard. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this now, here," he sighed and finally broke away from her gaze.

Ev squeezed his hands, then let go. "Let's get back," she said gently, "You still look awful, sir."

"Tomorrow morning isn't going to be fun," Carth groaned as he stumbled down the street. Once again, Ev reached around his waist to steady him.

"You can have the bed tonight, I'll take the floor," Ev offered.

"But—" he protested weakly.

"Don't go playing a gentleman on me," Ev scolded. "You're going to have a hangover tomorrow morning, and I'm not."

Carth laughed weakly, "Fine, you win."

18


	3. Part 2

Part 2- Taris: The Lower City

Carth sat across from his perpetual companion of the last week in the dimly lit Lower City Cantina. All around them where pushy humans and aliens yelling for more ale, making quiet deals, deep in games of pazaak—doing anything but watching Ev and Carth. That was the way he liked it. _Much better than that party last night._

Ev sat her tumbler onto the table with a sly smile. "So?" she asked, looking up at him through dark lashes.

"So, what?" Carth asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at her. 'What now?' always seemed to be the question with Ev. He took a swig of the ale.

"So," she started, propping her elbows on the table, "did I do a good job, sir?"

Carth laughed, "A little unconventional, but that was a fine and successful covert operation."

"I'll take that as high praise, coming from you, Onasi," Ev chuckled. "You'll forgive me then?"

"For what?" Carth almost asked, but stopped himself. _For disappearing on me several times? For dragging me to that Sith party? For acting without consulting me? For forcing out unpleasant memories?_

Ev's smile faded, sobering, Carth realized, in response to his own scowl.

"Sir?" she pressed.

"Next time, try to consult me before storming off on some reckless plan," Carth said, then took a long drink, watching her for a reaction.

Instead of snapping back a quick response as she usually did, Ev fell silent and started vacantly off into the crowd of the cantina. Carth could only wonder what was on her mind.

He sighed, "We're just one step closer to our goal, but not even these passes are enough to get us into the Undercity. If we waste any more time, there won't be anything left of those pods we heard about."

Ev nodded. She seemed only partially focused on the present. "I doubt we'll find any more convenient parties down here, and we don't have a legit reason to get down below," Ev assessed, "There has to be another way down there to the pods."

"More scavengers, are you?" the heavy bartender asked as he strolled past them.

Carth straightened up, mortified. _How long was he listening in?_

"More or less," Ev responded coolly.

"You won't find anything left of those Republic pods down there," a graying but tough-looking mercenary sitting two tables over laughed, "The Black Vulkars already picked over everything."

"We'd still like to have a look," Ev said, maintaining her even facade, but Carth detected some disappointment in her eyes.

"The swoop gangs have the run of this area," the bartender explained, "They can get down there, past the guards, when no one else can. But, I'll tell you something," he said, leaning closer, "If anyone knows a way around those blasted Sith, it's Mission Vao."

"Mission Vao?" Carth asked, "Can we trust this guy to help us?"

The bartender laughed, "Mission is about as trusting a kid as I've ever met. Sure, she'll help you out."

"A kid?" Carth asked incredulously.

"Mission is a punky little Twi'lek orphan, blue, but she and her Wookiee pal take care of themselves down here just fine," he said, waving one hand in a meaningless gesture, "There isn't another pair like them in this area. I'm sure they won't be hard to find."

"Thanks for the tip," Carth said quickly, catching Ev's expectant stare over the top of her ale tumbler.

"Any time," the potbellied man smiled and moved on.

Ev slammed the mug triumphantly onto the table. "Well, we have our next contact," she said shortly, "I'd like to start searching for her—with your permission."

"Not without me," Carth said firmly, and rose from his seat. "The best way at this seems to be doing a casual sweep of the public areas in this vicinity."

Ev nodded slowly. "Or we could ask around? It seems like Mission and her friend are well-known in this area." Standing, she surveyed the noisy cantina. "There's no Wookiee in here, so I guess we start someplace else," she suggested.

As they eased their way across the crowded room, Carth complained under his breath, "Looking for a Twi'lek we've never met is worse than searching for Bastila. At least we know what she looks like. It's like finding a bullet in an ore mine."

"How many blue Twi'lek girls that hang out with Wookiees can there be in the lower city?" Ev pointed out as the doors of the cantina slid open in front of them.

Carth and Ev stepped into a firefight.

Shrapnel flew in all directions while laser pistols screamed over the clash of vibroblades. In the middle of the skirmish was a lanky brown Wookiee defending a petite Twi'lek girl with an awkwardly large backpack strapped across her shoulders. Hemmed in on all sides by thugs, human men, Aqualish, Rodians, and a pair of angry Gamorians, the pair backed farther apart from each other in an effort to avoid enemy bolts and blades.

"You'll give that back, little girl!" one of the thugs shouted.

Ev raised an eyebrow at Carth then drew her vibroblade and dove into the fight.

"Ev!" he tried to call her off, but it was too late. With sigh, he set his jaw, drew his blaster pistols and moved into the cover of the doorway. Years of training and instinct overtook him. The battle drew him in.

A trio of Twi'lek and human men skidded around the corner. "Mission!" the foremost of them exclaimed, drawing his own blade. "Beks! Gather up!" he yelled over his shoulder, and then joined the fight with his companions.

_The Sith who claim to be repressing these gang fights aren't even here,_ Carth thought grimly—and somewhat thankfully.

The Twi'lek girl, who must have been Mission, suddenly shrieked and fell down onto one knee, grasping the other. Before Carth could track who had shot her, Ev already stood protectively over her, deflecting attackers.

And blaster bolts.

Carth momentarily lost his trace-like focus on the battle. _No...It couldn't be._ He shook himself and redirected his attention, shooting down a Rodian gunman.

"Get out of here, woman," a Black Vulkar thug sneered loudly as he crossed blades with Ev, "This isn't your fight."

"I just so happen to need this kid's help," Ev retorted, dodging and parrying. She held her own easily against the much bigger man. "And she can't help me if you've cut her to pieces."

The thug opened his mouth to speak, but Ev cut him down with three swift strikes while his guard was open. Carth fired two shots to finish him off. He couldn't help but be impressed by the ease and skill with which Ev fought. _Special corps, no kidding. _He no longer wondered how she alone managed to get off the _Endar Spire._

Reaching one hand down to Mission to help her up, she asked, "You okay?"

"Took a shot to the shin. Yeah, I feel great," she said sarcastically then added, "Thanks, whoever you—Zaalbar!" The Wookiee roared angrily, and only her limp kept Mission from racing over towards him.

At the edge of the battle, one of the Gamoreans had knocked Zaalbar's bowcaster away while the other pinned him against the wall with a stun stick. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slid limply to the floor. Swift as lightning, Ev burst through the skirmish towards the Gamoreans and their prey, delivering swift and crippling blows to anyone who tried to intercept her. Carth did his best to cover for her.

Another group of incoming Hidden Beks protectively encircled Mission.

The lumbering Gamoreans had already begun to shackle Zaalbar up when Ev lunged up to them. "Leave that Wookiee alone," she growled.

Hardly intimidated by the small-statured woman before him, one Gamorean grunted and raised his cleaver. But Ev was faster. She delivered a strong slice to his wrist. Bleeding and squealing, he dropped the huge ax. Ev was barely able to dodge out of its path, but quickly recovered and held her vibroblade threateningly before her. Carth flicked up the power settings on his blasters and fired a volley at the second Gamorean. That, and Ev's threatening stare, was enough to persuade them to retreat as fast as they could lumber away. At that moment, the Hidden Beks finished off the remaining Vulkars that hadn't already turned tail and fled.

With the air clear of laser shots, Mission, hobbled over to Ev and the fainted Wookiee. Wincing, the young Twi'lek asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Ev nodded and sheathed her vibroblade, "He just took a stun stick to the gut. I'm sure he'll be up and moving soon."

Mission squatted down next to him and reached for Zaalbar's hairy wrist for a pulse but drew back. "Binders! Those dirty, rotten—" she exclaimed indignantly, "Those were Gamorean slavers allied with the Vulkars!"

Carth moved cautiously out from the cover of the cantina doorway. From behind him, there came a gravely chuckle, "That's one way to get the little Twi'lek's attention." He whirled around. The graying mercenary stood smirking between the open doors, "I wouldn't have pegged you as the reckless type." Without another word, the man slid past Carth and strode slowly away down the passage.

"Mission! You there!" one of the Hidden Beks called, "Let's leave this mess before the Sith show up!"

"Zaalbar's down!" Mission protested, rising to her feet.

"You two," the man pointed his thumb towards two other men on his left, "Help her with Zaalbar."

"I'm not carrying no Wookiee," one of them grumbled.

"Yes you are, and get to it," he snapped. "The rest of you, gather up the rest of our injured," he said then added grimly, "And any Bek bodies."

In the scuffling that ensued, Carth holstered his blasters and made his way over to Ev, where she still hung close to the young Twi'lek. He leaned close to her shoulder and said in a low voice, "I thought you were going to at least warn me before you do something crazy like, you know, charging into a gang war."

"Sir, I don't know about you," Ev responded, "but I can't just sit back and watch when thugs are trying to beat up some kid. Especially when it's a kid we need help from."

"Who are you calling a kid?" Mission demanded, almost reflexively, "And what do you want?"

Ev was, for once, without a retort.

"We're stranded off-worlders looking to get around the Sith guard and into the Undercity," Carth explained, "And we were told that a Twi'lek by the name of Mission Vao would be our best bet at that."

"That's me, and they're right," Mission said triumphantly, "But why anyone would want to go down there is—"

"You three!" the Bek leader hollered, "Come with us. Gadon will want to talk with you after what you did in this fight."

As they moved out, flanked by Hidden Beks, Mission turned to Carth and Ev and said, "Thanks, by the way."

As the party of fighters, Ev, and Carth entered the Hidden Bek base, all heads turned. Those fiddling with swoop bikes lowered their hydrospanners, those dueling in the corner broke off their concentration, and those that just lazed around straightened up, eyes on Mission and the parcel she carried. The Beks that carried their wounded and dead friends broke off towards a set of cots to the left of the entrance while others rushed up to help them. As Zaalbar was hauled towards a cot, Mission's steps faltered, but she quickly recovered herself and continued towards the back of the room where a sturdy black man sat behind a sparse desk.

"Mission's back," the man at the head of their procession announced. Now only he and two Twi'lek Beks remained as escorts for Mission, Ev, and Carth.

"Is she?" the man behind the desk asked. His voice was deep and rich but his gaze was unfocused. "And how did she fare?" he asked.

"I've got it right here, Gadon," Mission said proudly, reaching back and patting the parcel on her back. "I don't even think they realized it was gone until we were back up in the lower city."

The man, Gadon, smiled broadly. "Excellent work," he praised, his gaze still vacant. "I won't ask how you did it."

As they arrived at his desk, Mission laughed, "Trade secret!"

"We did have some trouble with the Vulkars just outside the cantina though," the Twi'lek to Carth's left added.

Gadon's smile faded and he pursed his lips, "Any casualties?"

"They got Darya and Biarre," the man in the lead said remorsefully, "And about seven other suffered nasty injuries."

"When will they let up?" Gadon asked darkly, to no one in particular. Some action around the room had resumed, but Ev and Carth still earned uncomfortable stares. Carth fidgeted and glanced over at Ev, who seemed as icy calm as ever. _Good job. You've gotten us into the den of a swoop gang. At least we found the Twi'lek girl, and she seems competent._

"Well, good job as always, Mission," Gadon said at last. "Give the prototype accelerator to Therton and have it installed into one of the bikes. We've got to have it ready for the big race tomorrow."

"Right away," Mission nodded, then scurried off as nimbly as the pack on her back allowed.

"And who are these two?" the armored Twi'lek woman standing next to Gadon demanded. Her skin faded beautifully from pale yellow to sapphire blue down her lekku, but her glare was suspicious.

"A little bit of unexpected help," the man in front of them said then stepped aside, giving them a better view of Gadon and his Twi'lek bodyguard. "They were already covering Mission and Zaalbar from the ambush when we got there. I don't think we'd still have the accelerator if it wasn't for their help."

"Well, then, I owe you my thanks," Gadon said.

"But it's rare that a couple of strangers would stick their neck out to help a swoop gang without looking for something in return," the Twi'lek woman commented hostilely. "What do you want?"

"Calm down Zaerdra, we don't even know who they are, and we do owe them now," Gadon said smoothly.

Ev locked eyes with Carth and nodded. He cleared his throat and explained, "I'm Carth and this is my partner Ev. We're stranded off-world pilots. We were looking to get down to the Undercity to check out the pod that fell there. We were told that Mission would be the one to help us get around the Sith guards. When we walked into a firefight with her and the Wookiee at the middle of it, we just kind of jumped in."

"'Just jumped in?'" the green Twi'lek to Ev's right butted in indignantly, "That man is a sharp shooter and the lady handles a vibroblade better than anyone I've seen before."

Ev looked down at her boots and Carth scoffed, "It was nothing but a few lucky shots."

"Say what you like, but I know what I saw," the Twi'lek murmured.

"If that's so, we could use your help around here. We're losing too many of our men and women to those war-mongering Vulkars," Gadon said thoughtfully, "But why was it that you wanted to get into the Republic space pods anyway? The Vulkars have already picked them clean, according to our patrols."

Carth's heart sank. _Now what?_

Ev finally spoke up, "You see, we think a friend of ours was on one of those pods and we wanted to see her to safety."

"Now that paints a different picture," Gadon chuckled.

"You're Republic soldiers, aren't you?" Zaerdra surmised.

"We never said that—" Carth stammered.

"Would it be a problem if we were?" Ev asked with an eyebrow raised. Carth noticed her hand snake towards the hilt of her vibroblade.

"None whatsoever," Gadon shook his head, but Zaerdra still looked wary. "We hate these Sith and what they're doing to our Taris as much as you do, I'm sure." He paused and took a slow breath. "I may know what happened to your friend," he said at last. "Tomorrow is the season opener for the Taresian swoop racing circuit. As their part of the prize, the Black Vulkars have put up a valuable slave: a young woman that they claim to be an officer in the Republic army."

"Bastila," Ev said softly.

"Then they don't know that she's a—" Carth stopped himself. _Jedi. Then we still have a chance. _

"Is there any way we can get at her?" Ev asked.

"Win the swoop race," Gadon answered.

"Win the swoop race?" Carth repeated incredulously, "We're soldiers, pilots, not swoop jocks."

"I used to do swoop races on Coruscant," Ev offered quickly.

"You what?" Cart stammered.

"Well, then I have a deal to offer you," Gadon said slowly, "You can enter the race under the banner of the Hidden Beks and race on the bike with the prototype accelerator that Mission just got back for us. If you win, you get your friend. If you lose, well then, you'll have to find some other way to get her."

"Prudent," Ev nodded, "You're helping us without provoking further gang warfare, but I get this feeling that you're not telling us everything."

"Good catch," Gadon smiled, "We have not had a chance to test the new accelerator design yet, since the Vulkars stole it almost immediately after it was finished. Our techs suspect that it's unstable and could overheat and explode on the track if not handled right."

"So you get to try out your new toy without risking the lives of any of your people," Ev concluded, "also prudent."

"Do we have a deal?" Gadon asked and rose from his chair. He extended his hand towards Ev.

"Onasi, what do you think?" She turned to Carth and asked.

He shrugged, inwardly relieved that Ev had at least thought to ask him, "It's our best bet right now."

Ev took Gadon's hand and shook it, "Deal."

"You two are welcome to stay the night here; rest, relax, eat," Gadon said, "Have someone introduce you to Therton. He can run you through the fine points of our bikes and that accelerator before you hit the tracks."

"Thanks," Ev said simply.

"Thanks so much," Carth said over her.

The three Beks that had been their escorts dispersed, leaving Carth and Ev to find their way around the vast chamber.

"You used to swoop race?" Carth leaned close to Ev and asked as they turned away from Gadon and Zaerdra.

"Yeah," Ev said, "I think so."

"You think so?" Carth demanded, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Ev could answer, Zaalbar the Wookiee ambled up to them and began growling at her in Shyriiwook.

"I—yes I did," Ev stammered in response.

"Zaalbar!" Mission exclaimed and hurried over to them, as if out of nowhere, "You're okay!"

The Wookiee turned to Mission and growled something that must have been reassuring because she smiled and relaxed. He turned back to Ev and broke into some kind of long explanation.

Ev stepped back a pace and her jaw dropped. This was the first time Carth had ever seen her unnerved. "It wasn't that big of a deal, really. You don't have to," she protested.

Zaalbar continued earnestly.

"A life debt?" Mission asked cautiously, "Are you sure Big Z? That's a huge commitment."

The Wookiee nodded then turned back to Ev.

"If that's what you want," she said slowly, "then I accept. We don't plan to stay on Taris, though."

Zaalbar nodded and responded confidently.

"Well," Mission spoke up, "If Big Z is going with you when you leave Taris, so am I. We're a team."

Ev smiled, "Fair enough. You've already proved your worth, kid. Though, honestly, I don't know where we're headed for once we get off this planet."

Taking a lull in the conversation, Carth asked, "Care to explain what just happened?"

"Sorry, sir, I thought you knew Shyriiwook," Ev apologized. "In saving Zaalbar from the Gamorean in that fight, who were undoubtedly slavers, I saved his life. For that, he says that he owes me a life debt," she explained.

"Having a Wookiee and a Twi'lek kid along isn't going to help us stay inconspicuous, you know," Carth said in a low voice.

"I'm not just some kid!" Mission protested, "Both Big Z and me are plenty competent. We'll be helpful, not a bother like you make it sound." Zaalbar rumbled in agreement.

"Listen, kid, we're on a Republic mission," Carth started.

"So?" Mission demanded.

"Say, Mission," Ev interrupted, "Could you help me find someone by the name of Therton? I hear he can introduce me to the swoop bikes."

"Sure," Mission said and started off across the room, shooting a quick glare at Carth, "This way."

Early the next morning, Carth settled himself in a seat near the front of the Hidden Bek's private swoop viewing gallery, surrounded by Mission, Zaalbar, and some of the other Beks. Ev had snuck off to the track before Carth had a chance to wish her well. He hoped and prayed that she knew what she was doing. _Force be with her, she may very well get us out of trouble as often as she gets us into it._

Carth glanced up at the viewing screen. Still nothing of the races. An advertisement for an indoor water park and resort flashed by.

"I hope Ev can win," Mission said in an attempt to strike up a conversation, "You can get your friend back and we'll know all Zaalbar and I did to get that accelerator back was worth it."

"I hope so too," Carth agreed then asked, "Just how did you and Zaalbar get to be partners? You strike me as kind of an odd pair."

"I saw Zaalbar getting hassled by some Vulkar thugs, and I got so mad, I just charged at them," she explained, "They knocked me around, which got Big Z mad too, so he screamed and lifted one of them clean off the ground. After that, those thugs were scared enough to leave us alone. After that, we knew we were meant to be a team; a lone Wookiee and a lone Twi'lek. We've been together ever since."

"That's gutsy of you to charge into a bunch of gang thugs," Carth commented. Mission certainly didn't' look like the sort who could take on a whole team of thugs on her own.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Would you stop treating me like some helpless kid? You're not my dad or anything like that. I've been living here on the streets of Taris nearly all my life, taking care of myself, and taking care of Zaalbar. I bet I could fair better here than you can, Mr. Soldier."

Carth bit his retort off short when the swoop track flickered into view on the huge screen in front of them. The whole gallery cheered. The first rider was affiliated with neither the Hidden Beks nor the Black Vulkars, which, Carth soon found out, the vast majority were. Ev, to his surprise, was second. He caught himself holding his breath as she made a shaky start, but within a few seconds she got a handle of the swoop bike and whizzed around the track.

"23.4 seconds!" someone behind him exclaimed, "Those Vulkars are going to have a hard time mustering someone to beat that time. Gadon sure found a great racer in that woman!"

Carth breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't kidding that she knew how to race swoop bikes. They had a chance of rescuing Bastila this way, thanks to her skill.

When the fifth racer, a rookie Vulkar, hit some debris and burst into flames, he was again thankful. The idea of loosing Ev to the races was not something he wanted to consider, and yet there was the possible instability of the accelerator installed in her bike. He bit his lip.

It took until the eighth racer for someone to beat Ev's time. A Nikto Vulkar called Redros snuck below her time by only a fraction of a second. The Beks broke out in angry booing. Carth slammed his fist against the armrest of his chair.

"Don't worry," Mission reassured him, "Ev can keep racing as long as she beats that Redros' time next time around.

After the sixteenth racer, the camera panned across the staging area and Carth got his first glimpse of the slave cage. The young brown-haired woman inside was unmistakably Bastila Shan. She sat calmly on the floor of the cage. _Probably mediating. Just like a Jedi._

Before he knew it, all twenty-one riders had raced their first run. Only the top ten were permitted to race against the best time set by Redros. This round, Ev was first, and she easily cleared the standing time by nearly two seconds. Again, only Redros was able to beat her, and only by one tenth of a second.

The third round had only five participants. The first racer pushed his swoop bike too hard and slammed into the wall. He was instantly incinerated. It took the track crew some time to clean up the mess before the race could continue. The air in Bek viewing gallery was thick with tension. Redros was next, and was unable to improve his time and the two racers that followed were unable to catch up. That left only Ev.

Ev's swoop bike left the staging area with a burst of speed and continued to accelerate down the track as she dodged hazards. The obstacles blew by at a dizzying rate. Suddenly the engines began to sputter and flare. "Ev! Be careful!" Carth yelled involuntarily, jumping up from his seat. Others jumped to their feet around him, yelling and cheering. Ev regained control of the swoop bike and eased down on the speed. In seconds, she was safely across the finish line. The whole room cheered. She had won.

"Nineteen seconds even!" someone yelled, "I've never seen a time even close to that before!"

"Hey wait! Look!" Someone else yelled.

Subtitles scrawled across the bottom of the screen, "Racer Redros claims that victor Ev cheated to win and Black Vulkars withdraw prize slave. Victor denies cheating..."

Even as the scrawling text announced the situation, it worsened. Blasters and blades flashed, and Ev was once again in the middle of a gang fight. Suddenly, the slave cage flew open and Bastila charged out, grabbing a blade off the nearest thug.

Carth's heart raced. He turned to Mission and asked, "Can you get me down to the track?"

"Sure thing! Follow me," she nodded and darted off towards the exit. Carth and Zaalbar struggled to keep up with her.

By the time they reached the track, the fight was already over. All the Vulkars were either dead or gone.

And Ev and Bastila were arguing. _Figures._

"And were was your lightsaber?" Ev demanded.

"I misplaced it," Bastila spat back.

"Some Jedi knight..." Ev retorted.

"Actually, I'm still a padawan, not a full Jedi yet," Bastila corrected her matter-of-factly.

"So the most important Jedi in the galaxy is a padawan who can't keep track of her lightsaber? Great," Ev baited her.

"Excuse me?" Bastila exclaimed, her pitch rising.

"Well, I'm glad I was here to rescue you in time," Ev said.

"I was doing just fine on my own. I didn't need your help," Bastila argued, "I'm the one who saved you from that horde of gang thugs."

"Now I think you've got things mixed up," Ev declared. Finally, she noticed the arrival of Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar. "Oh good, you're here Onasi," Ev sighed then pointing at Bastila, she said, "You can talk her down, sir."

"You know," Carth said uncomfortably. Getting in the middle of a cat fight was the last thing he wanted, at the moment, "Before we do any more talking, we should get someplace more private. Let's head back to the apartment and figure out what to do next once we get there."

"Yes sir," Ev nodded.

"Fair enough," Bastila snapped, still seething.

As they left, Ev turned to the Beks that still lingered around the track. "Tell Gadon thanks for me. You guys can keep the winning purse," she called.

"Thanks! Will do!" one of them called back, waving.

"Who are those two?" Bastila asked quietly, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Mission and Zaalbar," Carth answered, "Ev incurred a life debt with the Wookiee, Zaalbar, and Mission wanted to stick by him, since they're good friends."

"Fabulous," she murmured sarcastically.

"Though, I'm glad to see you in one piece, Bastila," Carth admitted as they walked, "For what you mean to the Republic, I couldn't stop believing that you were still alive."

"I'm glad to see you too, Carth," Bastila responded, "Though, I admit, I didn't expect to. How many others made it down?"

"As far as I know, just Ev and me," Carth answered. The soldiers in Zelka Forn's care crossed his mind, but he decided not to mention them. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ev chatting animatedly with Mission and the Wookiee.

"And what of her?" Bastila asked, gesturing crisply in Ev's direction.

"What about her?" Carth asked. _I don't want to start another fight._

"Ev is a good fighter. She's special corps. Although unconventional, she's a good strategist on top of that," he answered, surprising himself at how much he praised her. Bastila said nothing, deep in thought. Carth took a deep breath then grudgingly admitted, "And I know we wouldn't have gotten to you if not for her crazy ideas."

"Crazy ideas?" Bastila asked, raising her eyebrows.

Just then, the five of them passed the cantina, and the graying mercenary Carth had seen earlier emerged and called out to them, "Hey! You there, racer!"

"Yes?" Ev responded and stopped. The rest of the group paused around her.

"I saw how you raced—and fought—down there. You've got guts," he said, "If you're interested, I've got a job for you."

"That's Canderous Ordo, a Mandalorian merc," Mission explained quietly, to no one in particular.

"What's in it for me?" Ev asked, her eyes narrowed.

"To start, I've got some rakghoul serum, which could be of use to you if you're still planning to go to the Undercity," he said with a smile.

"We don't have time for—" Bastila reminded.

"Give that serum to a doctor by the name of Zelka Forn in the upper city, and you might have yourself a deal," Ev said quickly.

_She'd help him just to help somebody else?_ That was not a side of Ev Carth had seen before.

Canderous laughed. "You're an interesting woman. Let's talk this out over a drink," he said, gesturing to the cantina behind him.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the apartments when I'm done here," Ev urged, "If that's alright."

Zaalbar roared something, and Mission responded, "Yeah, I'm staying with her too."

"We need to get going," Bastila reminded them.

Carth sighed, "Fine. We'll see you guys back there. Call me on your comlink if anything comes up." _Or if you get lost. _He watched Ev, Zaalbar, and Mission disappear back into the cantina with the Mandalorian with a knot in his stomach. He didn't like leaving Ev to her own devices again, for more reasons than he cared to count, but he liked the idea of arguing about it in public even less. So he and Bastila proceeded on to the upper city. Carth felt more and more uneasy with every step.

Carth caught Bastila up on their doings as best as he could while leaving out anything that could further worsen Bastila's opinion of his unruly subordinate soldier. Somehow, he found himself taking Ev's side in her absence as Bastila ceaselessly complained of her insubordination. Bitterly, Carth realized that he could do nothing to make her appreciative of the work they had done, trying to help her. There was no convincing a Jedi.

The longer Carth and Bastila tried to come up with a plan to get themselves off the planet the more impossible it seemed. They didn't have a ship, and even if they did, there was the Sith blockade that would shoot down any vessel in violation of it. There weren't even any other vessles leaving the planet to stow away on. It would take more than two soldiers, a Jedi, a Twi'lek girl, and a Wookiee to break down the Sith occupation force, no matter how competent they were.

Several hours later, while Bastila napped on the cot in the corner, Carth's uneasiness grew unbearable. "Where's Ev? How long can this job take? What did that Mandalorian want her for anyway?" he wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the building began to shake. And then again. Carth leaped to his feet. The third time it shook so hard that Bastila tumbled out of her cot and onto the floor. She yelped then yelled, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Carth yelled above the rumbling. People both inside the building and out were screaming in a confused panic.

Bastila struggled to stand. "And where is that woman and her tag-a-longs? Shouldn't they be here by now?" she asked.

As Carth fumbled for his comlink he saw a flash of red through the window. Over the rumbling, he could hear the wine of laser fire. "Force!" he cursed, "The Sith are bombarding the planet's surface."

Bastila was, for once, speechless.

Just then, the light on Carth's comlink flashed and Ev's voice fuzzed through, "Ev to Onasi, come in." She repeated, "Ev to Onasi, come in."

"Onasi here," Carth responded.

"Carth, get to the roof, now," Ev ordered.

"What?" Carth exclaimed.

"Get to the roof now," she repeated herself.

"The Sith are attacking, what good is that going to do us?" Carth demanded.

"Just do it, now!" Ev shrieked. Interference buzzed over the comlink.

A moment later, Mission's voice took over, "We've got a ship, and we're not going to be able to pick you up if you're not on the roof."

"I read you," Carth replied, "See you on the roof."

"How on—?" Bastila started.

"You heard them," Carth said as he scooped up his pack, "Let's get to the roof."

Not trusting the lifts, they pounded up nineteen flights of stairs. They didn't dare to rest even a moment at each landing. When they reached the roof, the destruction all around them was already devastating. Buildings lay in ruin and fires blazed everywhere around them. It was a miracle that theirs still stood.

_I'm sure Bastila would tell me that it is the will of the Force._

_Not a moment too late, an orange and gray freighter swooped up to the building. The loading ramp already down. Zaalbar stood on it, ready to welcome Bastila and Carth on. As they lifted off, Carth prayed that this ship they'd found was fast enough to outrun the Sith fleet. _

12


	4. Part 3

Part 3: _The Ebon Hawk _

Their escape was a blur of adrenaline. As soon as he boarded, Carth took over the pilot's seat while Ev stayed in the cockpit as a copilot. Bastila paced and stumbled abound behind them as the ship pitched through the atmosphere.

"Bastila, would you strap yourself into something?" Carth snapped as she tripped into the back of his chair again. "Maybe your battle meditation could help us out?" he added.

"How can I concentrate when the ship is so unsteady?" she shot back, strapping in.

"Do you want to fly this thing?" Carth demanded. _When was the last time I was in a firefight like this? _At least Carth had one thing to be thankful for; the ship was fast.

"Carth!" Ev yelled a warning.

A silver Sith snub fighter whizzed in front of them and missile lock warnings whined. Before he could dive below it, the fighter exploded under laser fire.

Evidently, the freighter's gun turrets were occupied.

"Nice shot," Carth commended over the ship's intercom.

"My pleasure," the gravelly voice of the Mandalorian mercenary responded, nearly drowned out by Wookiee war cries. Carth didn't have time to wonder over how Canderous had joined them.

Above them still loomed the _Leviathan._ Carth's anger that Saul was at the helm of all this destruction only fueled his drive to get away from Taris alive. It took all of his attention just to avoid the laserfire that rained down on them from the Sith cruiser. Several more snub fighters met their end at the freighter's laser turrets, but not before getting off a few shots.

"How are the shields holding up?" Carth asked, bringing the ship up from another sharp dive.

"We're losing some of the rear shields to those fighters, but if Canderous and Zaalbar keep doing their job, the shields should hold out," Ev reported.

"Good," Carth said tersely, "Keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir," she responded.

"I found T3-M4!" Mission called, running up the hallway behind them. There were sounds of a droid's treads and mechanical chirping accompanying her. She stopped short and gasped as she gazed out the front viewport, "Taris..."

"Mission, sit down and strap in," Ev ordered.

"T3-M-what?" Carth asked, not daring take his eyes off the destruction that raged around them.

"An astromech we picked up," Ev explained then cursed. "They're picking at our rear shields again."

"Divert more power to those shields, but keep the engines full power," Carth ordered, "We need as much speed as we can get."

"Droid, plot an evasive course to Dantooine," Bastila cut in.

"Dantooine?" Carth asked, "That wasn't on your original—"

"There is a secret Jedi enclave there," the young Jedi explained as T3-M4 set to work, "We can get refuge and seek guidance from the masters as to our next move against Darth Malak."

"We need to get out of Taris' gravity well first," Ev reminded them impatiently.

Carth ignored her, "Fine, Dantooine it is." He determinedly set his jaw, searching for openings as they drew nearer and nearer to the _Leviathan. We just need to stay out of range of its tractor beams._

"Taris..." Mission moaned quietly from her seat behind him, "How could they?"

After a minute of dare-devil flying that seemed to take hours, Ev announced, "We're clear!"

"Hyperspace routes plotted?" Carth asked.

"Affirmative," Ev confirmed.

"Make the jump to hyperspace," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Even as Ev spoke, the stars in front of them drew out in long streaks and they whizzed away. They were safe.

The Zaalbar and the Mandalorian whooped victoriously from the gun turrets above. Ev sighed and leaned back in her seat, while Bastila unfastened herself.

With a shaking hand, Carth wiped the sweat off his forehead. All the while, he hadn't dared to hope that they would get out alive, and yet, here they were.

"That was some amazing flying, Lieutenant Onasi," Ev panted, grinning. She had been holding her breath.

"This is one agile ship," he responded, rising from his chair, "Where did you get it anyway?"

"This is the _Ebon Hawk_," Canderous explained for her, striding down the corridor towards the cockpit, Zaalbar trailing behind him. "It belonged to my former employer, the Exchange boss Davik Kang."

"Then how did you—?" Carth started.

"With the help of your friend here," Canderous said, gesturing towards Ev, "We got the droid and the launch codes, then plucked it out of Davik's private hangar. The whole time, he thought that she was a new hire and this pair here were her slaves," he finished with a chuckle.

"You stole this ship?" Carth asked in disbelief.

"It is a nice ship, you have to admit," Ev put in, "And it did get us off of that rock."

Zaalbar rumbled his agreement.

"Do you have any idea what the repercussions of having a ship stolen from the Exchange could be?" Bastila snapped, standing up, "You could have at least told us what you were planning, since you evidently don't believe in consulting your superiors before taking action. Did you even know what our plans were?"

"I was under the impression that you didn't have a plan," Ev spat back. "Canderous had a good idea and the resources and connections we needed, so I ran with it. And besides, if we had come back to ask for your gracious permission, we would have wasted precious time. I bet we'd still be down on that planet, fried and buried in rubble, if we didn't take action right then."

Watching Ev and Bastila fight was like observing a landslide. Carth wanted to step in and stop it, but he didn't know how. He was supposed to be defending Bastila, but—

"And what of giving us any warning?" Bastila demanded, drawing closer to her. The two women glared at each other, barely a hand's span apart.

"Did it ever occur to you that Davik's estate was bugged?" Ev retorted, "We were watched closely. Davik trusted me even less than, say, Carth does. One little comlink chat could have ruined our only chance."

Carth caught her flick a glare in his direction out of the corner of her eyes. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did.

"Ev's right," Mission piped up defiantly, "We gave you as much warning as we could."

Bastila scowled, "And that's another thing. This was supposed to be a top secret mission between the Republic Military and the Jedi Order. You had to go and bring in a Mandalorian mercenary, a street rat, and her Wookiee friend. By what authority was that?"

It seemed as if Bastila wanted an answer out of Carth, but Ev was faster.

"They helped us get as far as we did," Ev said firmly. She stepped away from Bastila and closer to Mission, Zaalbar, and Canderous, who all clustered around the door. "We couldn't have gotten off of Taris without them. You, and all of us, owe them our thanks, and at least a safe passage off of that planet. Or did you want to leave them to die the fiery death that we would have, if not for their help?"

Taken aback, Bastila was speechless.

Ev turned her attention to Carth. Still seething beneath the surface, she asked evening, "Lieutenant, permission to be dismissed?"

Carth sighed and waved her away, "Go ahead."

Clicking her heels, Ev pivoted then retreated away from the cockpit, with Mission scurrying after her. Zaalbar grumbled irritably then followed after them.

The Mandalorian, if anything, looked amused. "I guess I should leave you two to your top-secret Republic-Jedi discussions then," he said and strode off after the others. Only T3 remained, bumping around the cabin. He was a spindly little silver droid with a wide disk-shaped head piece.

Bastila sunk back into her chair and rubbed her temples, "You really have to do something about that woman."

"We both owe her our lives," Carth reminded her, "You could at least go a little easier on her."

"She needs to know her place," Bastila retorted, but the anger was fading from her voice, "A Jedi's judgment deserves to be respected."

"Ev may be an unpredictable woman and an unconventional soldier," Carth found himself saying, "But she's been single-mindedly doing her duty since I pulled her out of the wreckage of our escape pod."

"Lieutenant Onasi, it sounds like you actually support that blasted woman," Bastila said in mild disbelief.

"You Jedi were the ones who specially requested to have her put on the _Endar Spire_ in the first place. You should know what she's worth," Carth stated, "But if you want me to ask for her to be transferred elsewhere when we reach Dantooine, I can do that."

"No," Bastila said so quickly that Carth was taken aback. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I should not have let her rile up my emotions so much," she said and stood again. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to go meditate until we arrive." Without another word, Bastila turned and left the cockpit.

Watching her go, Carth sighed as well. _What did I get myself into, really?_ He sunk back down into the pilot's chair again, and looked over the _Ebon Hawk's_ controls. It was a beautifully crafted ship, probably riddled with modifications and upgrades, but he was too restless to study it any further.

Carth suddenly felt exhaustion weigh down over him like a heavy blanket. Living under the shadow of the Sith occupation, he hadn't been sleeping well for the last week. He hoped that the navy would give him a few days on Dantooine to rest before sending him, and probably Ev as well, back into the war effort.

Slowly, Carth explored the various cabins of the _Ebon Hawk_. He had hardly noticed any of the ship as he first tore up the loading ramp and dashed for the cockpit. The main hold was spacious with spectacular electronics installed all over it. _Not that you would expect anything less from a crime lord. _There was a swoop bike and a work bench in the garage, which was otherwise empty. Carth heard Mission and Zaalbar's voices coming from the nearby bunk room, so he left them alone.

Carth found Canderous in the cargo hold, scavenging for something to eat. The two men silently locked eyes for a moment before Carth moved on. The door to the port dormitory had been sealed shut, and Carth could only assume that Bastila had shut herself in to mediate. He caught sight of the silver astromech droid scooting around the ship now and then, probably exploring just like he was.

But that still left Ev. Staring at the door, he thought, _She can't be in there with Bastila. Where else is left on this ship?_

Passing by the med bay again, Carth caught sight of some light filtering down from the gun turret. He grasped the ladder and climbed up. Sure enough, there was Ev, curled up on the seat and watching the swirling hyperspace pass by. There wasn't enough room for another person, so Carth held onto the top of the ladder and cleared his throat.

Startled, Ev looked down at him. "Oh, Onasi," she said, "Is there something I need to be doing?"

"No, I was just looking around the ship," he responded then added lamely, "Great work getting this, by the way."

"Just doing my duty to the Republic to get one very important Jedi off a Sith-infested planet," Ev replied, not looking down at Carth. She sounded more irritated than humble.

"Ev," he started, "I'm sorry for how Bastila treated you down there, after all you've done. She's just—"

"A spoiled little Jedi princess with special powers that got her pampered all her life," Ev bitterly finished for him. Catching herself, she said more evenly, "I'm sorry. Really, Carth, you don't need to be apologizing for her. You're not responsible for Bastila's personality defects."

Carth sighed, "You're right, but I should have at least learn how to deal with them," he paused then added with a smile, "And yours, by now."

"Who me?" Ev laughed. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've given you, sir."

"Trouble? I'd hardly call it trouble," he replied, "You got us through all that trouble on Taris in ways I would never have thought of, and you saved my back more than once. I owe you my thanks."

When it came down to it, Ev had matured significantly during their time on Taris. No longer a green recruit, Ev seemed to have forgotten her flirtatiousness and argumentativeness in favor of confidence and dedication to their goal. Granted, she was still argumentative, but now less so.

Bastila, on the other hand, was still as self-important as ever. Carth suspected that Jedi weren't raised to change like that, or even question.

"If you hadn't held the last escape pod on the _Endar Spire_ for me or didn't pull me back out of its wreckage when it crashed, I wouldn't be alive today," Ev said seriously, "We're even. What else are a couple of stranded soldiers supposed to do anyway?"

"Look, I don't know what the Jedi or the military commanders are going to cook up for us once we get to Dantooine, but you deserve more than to just be sent back to the front as a ensign, even in special corps," Carth said firmly, "I'll try to put a good word in for you."

"Thanks, Onasi," Ev cracked a tired smile, "And if given the chance, I'll do the same for you."

"Though I'll have to mention that you come with a Wookiee and a Twi'lek now," Carth laughed.

"They shouldn't have a problem with honoring a life debt, but it might be hard to convince them to let Mission come along," Ev mused, laughing lightly with him, "She is a whiz with security, though."

"Well, we'll tackle that issue when it comes along," Carth said and began retreating down the ladder again. "But, for now, try to get some rest before we have to face the Jedi." _I think I might do that myself._

5


	5. Part 4

Part 4- _The Dantooine Enclave_

The _Ebon Hawk_ snapped out of hyperspace and Carth jolted awake. Blearily, he oriented himself. He had ventured to the cockpit to further familiarize himself with the ship a few hours before they were scheduled to arrive at Dantooine. A datapad still lay idling on his lap.

"I don't even remember falling asleep," he murmured, stretching in the pilot's chair. It was the first time he'd slept in a cockpit, and probably wouldn't be the last. Not that it was ever comfortable.

The blue and green sphere of Dantooine hung peacefully in space not far ahead. Putting his hands to the controls, and began to guide the ship towards the planet.

It was the middle of the night, both on Taris time and on the shadowed side of Dantooine they flew towards. The ship was quiet, but not the dead sort of quiet that made Carth uneasy. It was refreshingly peaceful. Even the astromech droid seemed to have found a corner of the ship to shut down in. Carth felt considerable relief that soon they would be able to deliver Bastila back to the Jedi. It was a great victory in its own right.

Above the gentle of the rumble of the ship, Carth heard slow footsteps coming towards the cockpit. Soon, Ev strolled in. "'Evening Lieutenant," she said softly, clearly not wanting to disturb the peace either.

"I thought you were asleep," Carth replied, craning around to see her.

Ev shrugged, "I figured you'd want a co-pilot to bring us in once we came out of hyperspace."

Carth smiled, "Thanks."

Ev settled into the seat beside him and got to work.

"Could you find those coordinates Bastila gave us for that Jedi Enclave?" Carth requested, glad for the company, if anything, to keep him awake. Ev didn't look much livelier either.

"Sure thing," she replied. A few moments later, the location appeared on his global positioning screen in the middle of one of the continents.

"Thanks Ev," he said.

"Any time, sir," Ev responded simply.

As the _Ebon Hawk _soared towards Dantooine, the two soldiers kept quiet, each concentrating on the task at hand as best as their foggy minds allowed. The ship burned through the atmosphere but none of the other passengers stirred from their cabins. As they descended towards the grassy surface, Ev finally broke the silence.

"You know," she said, almost distantly, "It's funny."

Ev paused, but Carth waited for her to continue.

"I'm pretty sure I never met Bastila when I was aboard the _Endar Spire_, but I knew her as soon as I saw her," Ev mused.

Carth chuckled, "It's pretty hard to mistake her for anything but a conscientious Jedi."

"No, it's not that," Ev said slowly, "All that time I spent knocked out on Taris, I think I _dreamed_ about her. It's strange."

"Huh?" There wasn't much Carth could say to that. "Maybe you should ask her about it?" he suggested.

Ev snorted. "Well, she'll be back with her Jedi friends soon," Ev said, "Hopefully that will make her happier."

The passed over a sprawling homestead tucked among the plateaus and waving grasses. "I think that's it up ahead," Ev observed, pointing at a low, round structure directly in their path.

"I think you're right. That matches the coordinates Bastila gave us," Carth agreed.

One particularly large courtyard in the complex appeared to be lined with landing lights. Hoping they were right, Carth brought the _Ebon Hawk _down in the middle of it.

"I suppose we should go introduce ourselves," Ev suggested once the touched down.

Carth nodded, "I'm not sure if they were expecting us."

Rising from their seats, they headed for the exit ramp. Ev fell into step just behind Carth.

As they descended the ramp and set foot in the courtyard, the humid Dantooine air caught Carth by surprise. As did the Twi'lek Jedi who already stood waiting for them. "Good evening travelers," the Twi'lek said with neither warmth nor suspicion, "What brings you here."

"I am Lieutenant Carth Onasi, and this is Evrue Pell, the only other remaining soldier from the _Endar Spire,_" Carth introduced them, "We've brought Bastila."

"Bastila?" he exclaimed, "This is great news! Where is she now?"

"Asleep," Ev supplied for him.

"Ah," the Jedi nodded understandingly, "As I assume you should be as well. I will inform the Council of your arrival. I am sure they will wish to speak with you in the morning. For now, please sleep. We owe you our thanks."

Carth couldn't sleep. He may have dozed for a while, but his restlessness compounded with the snores of his companions was enough to keep him awake. Canderous' snores were perfectly normal, but the Wookiee sounded something between a gurgle and a purr.

Something bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Maybe it had to do with the Wookiee thug and the Mandalorian mercenary that shared the cabin with him. _How did I wind up with shady bunk mates like this? Right. Ev. _But that wasn't it. They were both sleeping, as evident by their snores, so neither one was going to put a knife in his back any time soon.

Carth couldn't help feeling hunted still. _We're off Taris and at a secret Jedi enclave. We couldn't be safer. _All that time of watching his every step, wishing he had another set of eyes at the back of his head, it had been exhausting. And yet, here he was, unable to sleep.

It was one thing to fight through a space battle, nerves on edge, anticipating the enemy's moves, and taking each moment as its own skirmish. It was entirely another to slink like a spy in hostile territory for days on end, never knowing if it was already so hopeless to be counted as a defeat. In space, you either retreated, were destroyed, or you won. And then it was over. You knew the soldiers who were at your back and you knew the enemies that darted around you. It was all very clear.

Carth hated ambiguity.

Then it hit him: while he knew that they were safe, and so did the Jedi, the rest of the Republic, including his superiors, still thought Bastila and the entire crew of the _Endar Spire_ was lost.

That thought in mind, Carth rolled out of bed and fumbled for his jacket. Zipping it up and smoothing his hair back, he made himself as presentable as he could. He slipped out of the room and headed for the _Ebon Hawk's _command center. Dialing through the heaviest military encryption he knew, Carth straightened up and waited.

Finally, the bluish holoprojection of a figure flickered into view.

"This is Lieutenant Carth Onasi," he announced, "I would like to speak with Admiral Dodonna."

"Can it wait?" the soldier on the other end asked, "She is occupied at the moment."

Carth reluctantly nodded. "But the sooner she is informed the better," he replied.

Through the background static he could faintly hear voices. "Who did he say he ways?" "Lieutenant Onasi." "Onasi? He was reported dead with the _Endar Spire_!" "You said Onasi?"

Only moments later the soldier was shoved out of the projection and Admiral Dodonna herself replaced him.

"Carth Onasi," she said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips, "I can assume that you're not dead then?"

"Admiral Dodonna," he saluted, "No, sir, I am not."

"And what of the rest of the _Endar Spire_?" she inquired, her expression darkening.

"There are only three known survivors of the ambush," Carth reported, "Myself, ensign Evrue Pell, and the Jedi Bastila Shawn."

"Bastila is alive?" she echoed, clapping her hands in relief, "That is some of the best news I have heard all week." She paused thoughtfully then added, "But where are you now? All outgoing transmissions from Taris are jammed, to my knowledge."

"We are currently at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Bastila directed us here," he answered, and then cleared his throat. "There is more you should know."

"Oh, what is your report?" Dodonna asked.

"Taris has been destroyed," he said simply. The horrific fact hung eerily in the air.

"Destroyed?" Dodonna stammered. Even she was caught off guard.

"I'm not sure why, but he had the siege fleet open fire on the entire city. There was no resistance, and I am certain that ours was the only ship to make it off the ground and out of orbit," Carth explained, practically shuddering at the thought of that massacre.

"Perhaps some citizens survived?" Dodonna said hopefully.

"It's possible," Carth nodded, but he didn't feel optimistic, "I doubt the Sith are hanging around the planet any more, so a search and rescue would be feasible."

"And this ship," she asked, "How did you come by it?"

"It is called the _Ebon Hawk_, and previously belonged to Davik Kang, the head of the Exchange on Taris," Carth explained, "With the help of Mandalorian mercenary who thought he wasn't being paid enough and a local Twi'lek girl, Ev snuck onto his estate and stole it. They picked us up and we escaped the planet just as the destruction was beginning."

"A Mandalorian and a local?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carth couldn't help but share her sentiment, but didn't say so. "Evrue incurred a life debt with a Wookiee while we were searching for Bastila. The Wookiee's best friend was that teenaged Twi'lek slicer, so she insisted on tagging along. Aside from the Mandalorian, we acquired a top-notch astromech droid from Davik as well," Carth explained.

"You certainly have picked up a motley crew on that Exchange ship of yours, Onasi," the admiral commented with a hint of dry humor in her voice.

"Yes sir," he replied, wincing. _We_ _certainly have. _"What are your orders now that we have delivered Bastila to safety?" Before Dodonna could respond, he added, "I would like to recommend Evrue Pell for a promotion. She has more than pulled her weight since we crashed onto Taris, is a highly skilled fighter, and a brilliant strategist, though unconventional."

The admiral nodded, "I will take note. For now, I would like you to remain where you are. The Jedi put the highest importance on Bastila's mission, and they may still need military assistance. You should confer with the Jedi Council representatives there to see what sort of support they still require. We will do our best to supply it."

"Yes sir," Carth said and saluted. "And what of Evrue Pell?"

"She should remain with you and give whatever assistance to you and the Jedi she can," Dodonna decided. "We will send more troops to join you as soon as you inform us of what the Jedi request for Bastila's mission."

Carth nodded, "Yes sir. Understood."

"And in the mean time," she ordered, "write a detailed report of the ambush on the _Endar Spire_ and your escape from Taris. That is all."

Carth nodded, "Thank you for your time, Admiral. Onasi out."

The holoprojection faded away and Carth finally felt at ease. He staggered back to his cabin and barely had his jacket off before he was fast asleep.

There was a great deal of commotion around the enclave the next morning. Everyone wanted to see Bastila for themselves, shake her hand, give her a hug. All of her companions were invited to breakfast in the enclave's dining hall. The atmosphere was quietly celebratory while nearly all of the apprentices and padawans tried to get a better look at the strange crew that sat with Bastila, without being obvious about it.

Bastila willingly told stories of her capture and how she valiantly freed herself. During which, Carth noted, Ev made no effort to hide an indignant scowl. Remorsefully, she spoke of Taris' destruction, speculating that it was Darth Malak's impatience at being unable to find her that lead to the merciless attack.

Carth balked at that assertion. Bastila seemed to be exaggerating her own importance. And yet, her eager Jedi audience seemed to agree with her suspicion. Carth had to admit that even he had often said how pivotal she was to the Republic war effort. And there was no point in attributing mercy or even logic to a Sith lord. Maybe she was right. He shuddered to think about it.

After breakfast, they were all whisked off to a meeting with the four members of the Jedi council that resided on Dantooine. Short of the astromech, the entire crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ stood respectfully before those four Jedi, even Canderous. Bastila remained a little apart from both the crew and the masters.

"We must formally thank you all for your parts in getting Bastila off of Taris," Master Vandar began solemnly. He was of a tiny green species of alien with large eyes and long pointed ears that Carth had never seen before. "You have all done a great service both to the Jedi Order and to the whole Republic."

"We are in your debt," Master Zhar, a tall pink Twi'lek, agreed.

Carth could have sworn he heard Canderous chuckle lightly.

"Bastila has already told us of how she was captured and escaped," Master Dorak, the dark skinned historian said, "but we are curious about the parts that you all played and what you might have learned of the Sith."

Carth found everyone's eyes focused on him, expecting him to be the voice of the group. _Just as well,_ he thought. "As I am sure Bastila told you, the attack on the _Endar Spire_ came on very suddenly. We were under heavy fire and boarded before we could scramble all of our soldiers. Very few made it to the escape pods and even fewer landed safely," Carth reported, falling into a rhythm that was all too familiar to him. "Bastila's pod got off well before ours, while I held the pods for any surviving soldiers that made it past the Sith. Ensign Evrue Pell," he said, gesturing to Ev, who stood quietly at attention, "was the last. We crashed onto one of the Taresian Upper City platforms while Bastila's pod landed in the Undercity. Evrue was injured in the crash, but we made it to an abandoned apartment before the Sith sorted out the chaos of our crash." There was no point in telling them how badly Ev had been battered up.

"When she recovered, we began to search for ways to descend into the Undercity, having heard rumors of other crashed pods down there. There were, however, guards at every level of the city, regulating travel up and down the lifts," Carth explained. All the while, the four Jedi nodded pensively. Explaining the Sith party, however, made Carth feel uneasy. Glancing over at Ev, who met his eyes and nodded.

"Through socializing with the locals, and consequently, some off duty Sith officers, we were invited to one of their parties," Ev explained as if what they had done was perfectly normal. The fourth Jedi Master, a pale balding man wearing red robes, raised his eyebrows, looking concerned. "Through these acquaintances, we received passage into the Lower City. You asked what we learned of the Sith? I would say that many of their soldiers are simply people looking to be on the winning side of the war, the side they perceive to be strong, and to hold down a good-paying job. Granted, they did not see anything wrong with what the blockade was doing to the planet."

This time, it was Carth's turn to be taken aback. That she was grouping the Sith with every other sentient was almost too much. The crimes they had committed...

"In the Lower City, we met Mission Vao and Zaalbar, through whom we were able to meet with the leader of the swoop gang, the Hidden Beks," Ev continued, but Mission interrupted her.

"That was after she took on a whole gang of Vulkars that wanted to take the accelerator from me. You should have seen her with a vibroblade! And then she rescued Zaalbar from the Gamorean slavers," the Twi'lek gushed.

Zaalbar added an assertive howl.

"A life debt?" Master Dorak murmured.

Undeterred, Ev continued, "The leader of the Hidden Beks informed us that the Vulkars had a 'Republic Officer' captive and intended to offer her a prize the following day at the Swoop Opener. He allowed me to enter the swoop race under the Beks' banner, seeing this as our best chance to rescue her."

"You trusted Bastila's fate to a swoop race?" Master Vrook asked indignantly. Ev simply nodded. "And had you ever raced swoop bikes before?"

"Yes," Ev answered, with none of the uncertainty he had seen earlier. Even still, Carth easily saw through her lie and he was certain that the Jedi did as well. "When I won, the Vuklars tried to withdraw Bastila, and a fight began," she continued. This time, it was Canderous who interrupted her.

"She blew away all the competition," he asserted, "racing with more guts than anyone I'd ever seen."

"And so, after the race, Canderous offered me a deal that could get us off the planet," she continued. "He is a previous employee of Davik Kang, and was looking to leave Taris himself. Proving us with an astromech droid, T3-M4, Mission, Zaalbar, and I broke into the Sith command center and procured the necessary launch codes. Once we had the codes, Canderous brought us to Davik's estate under the pretext that I was looking to work for the Exchange. Once inside, we stole his ship as the bombardment was starting. I then flew the ship to the apartment where Bastila and Onasi waited. From there, the lieutenant took over." She looked back at Carth, as if to ask him to finish the narration.

He nodded and admitted, "It was some of the most difficult flying I have ever done. We were pursued by a squad of Sith fighters, but Canderous and Zaalbar shot them down. Our escape was a narrow one."

"Impressive," Master Vrook said pensively. "Although, you certainly did take a lot of risks."

Carth glanced at Ev, expecting her to defend her actions, but her lips were sealed. "Given the gravity of the situation," Carth said, "we did whatever we could to get Bastila to safety. We were pretty damned lucky it all worked out."

"There is no luck, Lieutenant, there is the Force," Master Zhar corrected him. He stood for a while in pensive silence and no one interrupted his thoughts. He said at last, "It is one thing for a Jedi to accomplish what you have done. It is entirely another for a soldier right out of training. What did you observe, Padawan?"

Carth couldn't see where this was going.

"I was hardly acquainted with Evrue before we escaped the planet," Bastila answered diplomatically.

_Ev? Maybe they'll push for her promotion as well._ The two human Jedi masters exchanged a meaningful look, the significance of which was lost on Carth.

"If there is nothing else, then, you are dismissed," Master Vrook said flatly, "Bastila, we will discuss the future of your mission."

While the others moved to go, Carth held his ground. "Actually, there is something else," he said. "About Bastila's mission. I spoke with Admiral Dodonna last night, and she offers whatever military support we can give you. What should I tell her?"

"We will discuss that and inform you later," Vrook answered. "You and your crew should return to your ship. We will summon you later if you are needed."

And so, feeling only a little more satisfied than he had before the meeting, Carth returned to the _Ebon Hawk._

Bastila returned much later that evening. She found Canderous tinkering with his collection of weapons, Carth rewriting the beginning of his report for the third time, and Ev and Mission dealing out a round of senate style Pazaak. The Wookiee was off somewhere by himself.

"Carth," she said, heading straight for him. He put down the datapad he was working on. "I have spoken with the Masters regarding my mission. They believe that it would be wise not to send for more troops," Bastila got right to the point, "Darth Malak seems intent on tracking me down, so a larger military presence would only make a bigger target of me."

"Then you plan to continue this on your own?" Carth asked.

"No," she answered slowly. "What I search for will require a group of individuals with a wide range of skills, combat and otherwise." She seemed to choose her words carefully, so as not to give too much away. In all the time he had spent as her military adviser, he had no idea what her goal was. It was a little infuriating, but Jedi will be Jedi. "As you have all proven yourselves and your skills on Taris, the council suggested that you become my crew for this mission. That is, if you agree to it."

"Well, Ev and I were assigned to your mission in the first place, and we've been ordered to stay with you as long as you want us," Carth answered.

"If Ev is going, then Zaalbar will too," Mission piped up, slapping down a pazaak card, "Twenty, I win. And where Big Z goes, I go."

Canderous, who had wandered in from the ship's garage, said with a half smile, "I'll come along for the ride."

"It's settled then," Bastila said, nodding.

"When are you planning to depart again?" Cart asked.

"Well, I still have not decided on a destination," she answered hesitantly, "We will remain here for at least a few more days."

"And until then, we are confined to the ship?" Ev asked, as if she were expecting the worst.

"Of course not," Bastila scoffed, "You are free to wander the enclave as long as you don't disturb any of the Jedi. Do you think the Jedi unfeeling?"

"Well..." Ev replied, and shrugged.

Bastila glared at the woman sitting on the floor before her. "The Jedi are..." she cut herself off, "Never mind." Without finishing her thought, Bastila strode for the bunks in a huff.

"What's with her?" Mission asked, after she had gone.

"Kid, I wouldn't bother trying to understand a Jedi," Canderous advised.

"Who're you calling a kid?" Mission snapped reflexively.

Smirking, Canderous didn't argue. Without another word, he casually left the room.

"So," Ev started, collecting her pazaak cards, "How about another hand?"

"I haven't seen Zaalbar around for a while," Mission observed, not seeming to have heard Ev at all. The teen haphazardly collected her own cards in a pile and stood. "I should go see what he's been up to," she said to no one in particular, and left the command center herself.

That left only Carth with his report and Ev with her cards. "Onasi, want to play a round?" Ev asked from where she sat on the durasteel floor.

"I don't gamble," Carth answered firmly.

"You mean to tell me that you've never touched a pazaak deck before?" Ev asked, a little surprised. "I knew you were the serious type, but..."

_Serious type? Really?_ "I played a bit back at the military academy, but I never kept a deck for myself," he responded, "I just don't play."

"Not even a hand on Senate rules, now and then? No betting?" Ev persisted.

"No," he deflected her offer. "Besides, I've got this report to write."

"Well then," Ev began, slowly rising from the floor, "I won't bother you any more. Good night Onasi." As she disappeared into the corridor, he heard her say, "And you heard the Jedi: we'll be here for a few more days. You don't need to stay up all night writing that thing."

While there was murmuring and scuffling in other parts of the ship, Carth was left alone with his thoughts in the command center. However, as time drew on, the more he found himself staring at the words he had written on the datapad, no new ones coming to mind. Sighing, he stowed it away and headed for the bunks himself.

Despite being the last to retire the night before, Carth was the first to rise. Years with the military had made him an early riser. With some hesitancy, he headed to the mess hall by himself. Carth didn't have to abide the curious stares of the young Jedi trainees for long, though. Taking some fruit and bread, he returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ to eat.

Sitting on the edge of the loading ramp, he took in the unpolluted sunlight. Between Bastila's mission and Taris, it had been a long time since he had been able to enjoy it.

Carth hadn't even finished his breakfast when Bastila herself stumbled down the ramp. "Morning Bastila," he greeted her.

"Oh, Carth," Bastila said absently. The usually confident Jedi was pale and her focus seemed elsewhere. "I didn't see you there." With that, she trotted off towards the Council Chamber, the opposite direction of the mess hall.

"I wonder what happened to her?" he murmured and bit into his second sticky roll.

"Come on, can't your stomach be a little more patient, Big Z?" Mission's nagging voice, accompanied by two sets of footsteps, approached the ramp. Soon the Twi'lek and her Wookiee friend descended into the courtyard as well.

Both noticed Carth's sticky bun and stared at him with interest. "Where'd you get that?" Mission asked, without even a 'hello' or 'good morning.'

"In the mess hall where we ate yesterday" he answered, pointing his thumb towards the back of the enclave.

Mission cracked a smile, "Thanks Carth! Come on, Zaalbar." She took off lightly across the courtyard, Zaalbar lumbering after her.

As he finished off the sticky bun, Carth couldn't help but wonder just what the Jedi expected him, and the rest of the crew, to be doing while they debated Bastila's next destination. He sighed, "I could be a lot more helpful if I actually knew what Bastila was trying to do," he lamented to himself, "Some 'adviser' I am."

There was a sudden clatter at the top of the ramp as Ev lost her footing and slid down. An involuntary yelp escaped her as she grasped for the edge to stop her fall. Carth jumped up, fruit sliding off his lap and braced her before she could slip off any farther. _What happened to her?_

Ev shook herself and murmured something in thanks. Shakily, she took Carth's help and stood. Her eyes were wide and hands trembling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You look terrible, Ev."

"I had a rough night," she replied distantly.

"I can sympathize," Carth said slowly, "After seeing a whole planet turned to rubble, it haunts you."

"No, it's not that," Ev shook her head, coming a little more into herself. "I had another dream last night." She paused to collect herself, "About Darth Revan. It seemed so real, like I was right there."

"First Bastila comes out looking like she saw a ghost, and now you," Carth said in disbelief, "this morning keeps getting stranger.

"I should talk to Bastila," Ev replied at last. The lack of distaste in her voice at Bastila's name confirmed to Carth that she was unwell. The two headstrong women had yet to make up their differences.

"I think she was off to talk to the Jedi Council," he offered, "but she didn't say."

"I," she stammered, "Do you remember how to get there?"

_There's that memory problem again. _There was no point in bothering her about it. "Sure," he answered, then bent down to pick up the fruit that he had dropped. "Here," he said, handing it to her, "You should eat something. You really don't look good."

"Thanks," she replied and took it, forcing a small smile.

"Well," he said, "let's go then." Carth lead Ev out of the courtyard and into another smaller one, down a corridor, and to the open air council chamber. It really wasn't very far. Even if Carth hadn't been paying attention the first time, he wouldn't have forgotten the way.

Already standing in the chamber, thick in discussion, were the four Jedi Masters and Bastila. All five looked up upon their arrival.

"Ah," the Twi'lek said warmly, "Evrue Pell. We were just speaking about you. Come, join us."

"It's Ev," she snapped wearily and took a bite of the fruit in her hand.

The Jedi Master looked a little startled by her tone, but did not comment. He only urged her again, "Please come, Ev. There is much to discuss."

"With me?" she asked, cautiously approaching their tight circle, "Already?"

No one asked Carth to leave, so he remained.

"Bastila has already told her of the dream the two of you shared last night," Master Vandar explained, "Or rather, vision."

"About Revan and Malak, and some 'Star Forge' secret?" Ev asked. She stopped in her tracks, something clicking into place in her mind. "Wait, wait. We shared that dream? And how would Bastila know that we shared it in the first place?" she demanded, backing away a step.

"Because she felt your presence in the vision," Master Vandar explained gently, "As she has ever since—"

"Master Vandar," Vrook said sharply.

"Since meeting you on Taris," he continued, unpreterbed.

"Feeling my presence?" Ev asked, curiosity drawing her closer to them, "You've lost me there."

"You and Bastila have a bond," Zhar explained, "Your lives and your fates are linked together through the Force."

"For two so strong in the Force, your bond is indeed very strong," Master Dorak added.

"Hold up," Ev said, raising a hand in front of her, "I don't know what you see in me, but 'strong in the Force?' That goes to far. I'm a soldier. Before that I was a shuttle pilot, and before that a bouncer. Never a Jedi or anything like that."

"One does not have to be a Jedi to be Force sensitive," Zhar countered patiently, "It is entirely possible that you simply escaped the notice of the Jedi, until now."

"Padawan Bastila tells us that she immediately recognized the strength of the Force resonating around you when you first met on Taris, and we cannot deny it ourselves," Master Dorak added.

Ev's eyes narrowed. "Bastila, why didn't you mention any of this back on Taris if you've known about this bond thing and me being 'Force sensitive' all along?"

"Because it was irrelevant at the time," she responded with simple confidence, "Our lives were at stake and our focus was on escaping the planet. There wasn't time for distractions such as this."

"And what about all that time we spent on the _Ebon Hawk_ on our way here?" Ev demanded.

"I feared I was misinterpreting the signs," Bastila answered, "It is not my place, at any rate, to tell you of the ways of the Force. That is for the Jedi Masters."

Ev didn't seem satisfied, however.

"This dream you shared," Master Vrook began.

"Was not the first one I had," Ev interrupted.

"Pardon?" Vrook asked.

"I dreamed," she said evenly, "about Bastila. About her fighting Darth Revan."

"When was this?" Bastila asked suddenly.

For a moment, Ev glanced back at Carth. She hadn't forgotten he was there, at least. "After we crashed on Taris, while I was incapacitated," she answered. "I must have had several dreams like that."

A long silence hung over the chamber.

"Well, all the more reason..." Master Dorak murmured.

"We would like to train you in the ways of the Jedi," Master Vandar said at last.

"Jedi?" Ev stammered.

"But what if Darth Revan isn't truly dead," Master Vrook put in, "What if we undertake to train this one and the Dark Lord should return."

"This, we have discussed, Master Vrook," Vandar said firmly.

Vrook took in a deep break then addressed Ev, "Normally we would not even consider training someone at your age. Training is long and difficult even with the open mind of a child, but we have little choice in your case. As I was saying, this dream you shared with Bastila may be the key to stopping Malak, and your bond with her could be invaluable to her quest."

"The ruins you saw in your vision are not far from the Enclave," Master Dorak explained, "We had thought them to be ancient burial sites, but it seems as if Malak and Revan found something else there."

Ev nodded slowly, "They did speak of great power and a 'Star Forge.'"

"You and Bastila should explore these ruins to see if you can learn what Malak and Revan learned," Zhar said.

"But not until you have been sufficiently trained," Master Vrook cut in. "You are powerful in the Force, but willful and headstrong; a dangerous combination. If you are to succeed, to resist the darkness within yourself, you must cultivate discipline and serenity."

"So that's it then?" Ev said, not quite believing it herself, "I'm going to train as a Jedi."

"These are dark times, Ev," Master Vandar said darkly, "Many of our brothers have gone off to fight the Sith, not to return. Many of our pupils have even turned to the Dark Side, to aid the Sith. Our numbers dwindle and the war wages on. You and Bastila offer us hope."

"Although training will by no means be easy," Vrook cautioned.

Ev took a deep breath and stared up at the sky for a long while. The council of Jedi waited patiently for her to respond. None tried to convince her further; they all seemed confident in her answer.

"If this has a chance at ending the war and saving the Republic," Ev said evenly, "I'll try my best not to fail you. I don't ever want to see a repeat of Taris." She paused, looking at Carth out of the corner of her eyes, then added, "Or Telos."

To Carth, it felt as if the ground dropped out from beneath him. No, Taris wasn't the first planet he had watched fall to pieces before his eyes. He set his jaw in a determined frown. More than ever, he was determined to stop the Sith's path of senseless slaughter and destruction.

"There isn't any time to waist," Master Vrook said, "Darth Malak and his fleet is still raining terror down on all ends of the galaxy. Your training will begin immediately under Master Zhar. Because of the bond you share, Bastila will help you along the way in any way she can."

"I suggest that you both find some breakfast first," Master Zhar said, smiling encouragingly. "Meet me in the sparring arena as soon as you are done."

And so their plans for a departure within the week were completely uprooted in favor of new ones. Ev wrote a hurried resignation to the military and had Carth submit it that afternoon. That night, she and Bastila returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ only to collect their belongings and move into the Enclave's dormitory. Both were too tired to talk with the crew. They slipped in as quickly and quietly as they had entered. Had Carth not been passing through the ship's garage at the time, he wouldn't have known they had come back at all.

The next day was more of the same, as was the day after and the following. Carth caught sight of neither Ev nor Bastila. Meanwhile he poured himself into his report about Taris, revising it again and again, unsatisfied. Mission and Zaalbar amused themselves by chatting with the locals that hung around the Enclave and hanging around the mess hall whenever it was open. They even found a few pazaak partners in that Jedi haven. Not Jedi, of course. As for Canderous, the boredom and stillness got to him more quickly than the others. He slept late, and left for some wanderings that took him until dinner time. Carth didn't bother to ask him where he went. He didn't really want to know anyway.

Carth contacted Admiral Dodonna and informed her of their change in plans. With a smile, she encouraged Carth to relax in the time being. "When is the last time you let yourself take a vacation anyway?" she had asked. _Years._

Carth hated being idle.

On that third night, Carth paced restlessly around the _Ebon Hawk_ unable to sleep. Canderous and Zaalbar's snores already echoed about the vessel. _Maybe I'll sleep in the cargo hold tonight._ As he passed by the women's bunk, now only belonging to Mission, he noticed that it was empty. "I wonder where she has gone off to?" he murmured to himself. He searched around the ship but she was nowhere to be found. The loading ramp, however, was down.

He descended quietly and stared out into the darkness, letting his eyes adjust. The enclave was quiet and still. Not far off stood the young Twi'lek girl, staring up at the stars. He was about to walk towards her when he saw another shadowy figure striding through the darkness in her direction.

"Oh, Mission. What are you doing out here so late?" It was Ev? Her feet dragged in exhaustion.

"I've never seen stars like these before," Mission said distantly.

Ev sighed, her shoulders drooping. "They really are beautiful here, aren't they?"

"I wonder which one is Taris," Mission said wistfully.

Ev looked up at the sky too, but didn't respond.

"Taris might not have been the best planet in the galaxy, and maybe it was kind of hard living there, but it was home," Mission's words flowed freely. She seemed glad to have a listener in Ev. Her voice was on the verge of cracking, but as long as she rambled, she kept from crying. "Big Z doesn't seem to miss it, but he doesn't say much. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But he didn't grow up there. It doesn't mean the same thing to him as it did to me."

"I'm sorry, Mission," Ev said quietly, "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. Even for me, it was hard to watch the Sith tear it apart."

She sighed deeply. "My brother Griff brought me there when I was really little. I don't even remember a home before that," she said mournfully, "My friends, the Beks, they were all I had left after Griff left, other than Zaalbar, of course." She sniffed. Even though Carth couldn't see in the darkness, he knew that she had begun to cry.

Ev drew nearer and gently put an arm around her shoulder. "But at least you know your brother wasn't on Taris during the attack," she offered comfortingly. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No," Mission's voice cracked, "And I don't want to talk about it now."

The two women stood together, silently staring up at the stars, mourning for a planet.

Carth ducked under the _Ebon Hawk_ and gazed up at the stars as well, wondering which was Telos.

13


	6. Part 5

Part 5- _Waiting_

Time dragged on. Ev's training continued and Carth didn't catch sight of her for several more days. He submitted his report; it could only be revised so many times before there was nothing left to change. Despite daily correspondence from the front, Carth felt supremely disconnected. He could be out there, fighting and making a difference. Instead, he was stuck at a remote Jedi Enclave. Doing what?

Waiting.

The Jedi seemed to think that in Ev and Bastila, and their dream, they had another way at winning the war. It gave him hope, but it didn't make the wait any easier. Couldn't they just finish Ev's training on the road?

But didn't Jedi take years to train? The masters said themselves that it would be even harder at Ev's age. The Republic couldn't wait years.

Left with nothing but his thoughts, Carth began to tinker with the _Ebon Hawk_. It was a highly modified vehicle, and, if he was to pilot it on a secret mission for the Jedi, he should know every nook and cranny, every feature. When he grew cross-eyed from squinting at screens and machinery for too long, Carth took walks around the enclave.

One particular walk took him to the dueling arena. Amidst students practicing against remotes or their peers, Carth spotted Ev and Bastila in a heated duel, the Twi'lek Jedi Master watching over them. Carth hung back out of the way and watched. As long as he wasn't disturbing any of the Jedi, they had no reason to complain.

Both women wielded simple vibroblades. Ev was every bit as skilled with a blade as Bastila was, if not more. Carth smiled. At least that was one bit of Jedi training that they didn't need to spend years teaching her.

As he watched, suddenly Ev leaped high into the air and somersaulted over Bastila's head. In one swift movement, she landed, swinging her blade up to Bastila's neck and held it steadily there, only finger widths away from her skin. Bastila's jaw dropped and she dropped her own weapon in surprise. Master Zhar's eyes widened and his lekku twitched madly.

Carth felt his own mouth hanging open. He quickly closed it and composed himself.

Under Bastila and Zhar's questioning, Ev only shrugged, gesturing lightly in the air. Then Zhar himself took up Bastila's blade and stood at the ready. After a lengthy explanation, Ev mimicked his pose and they began. What followed was like nothing Carth had ever seen before.

The two Jedi, master and apprentice, were no longer simply swinging blades at each other. They were moving; dancing, tumbling, jumping. It was more of a show of acrobatics than of dueling, and yet their blades kept swinging and connecting. Zhar moved aggressively at her, but she always responded in style, mimicking his moves. Every now and then Zhar would stop them and correct Ev's form. Carth was too far away to hear his advice. Then they would start again. Many of the other students in the practice arena had stopped their own exercises all together and watched as he did.

Some time later, Carth had lost track of time, it came to an end. The other students hurriedly resumed their work so as not to be caught gawking, and Ev and Bastila put away their weapons. They left the arena and walked down the corridor close enough to Carth for him to catch their conversation.

"You have made great progress Ev," Zhar commended, "You have already done in weeks what many cannot do in years."

"Thank you, Master," Ev replied respectfully. She was out of breath and sweating profusely.

"But don't let that go to your head," Bastila warned, "You still have much to learn."

Ev turned her sharp tongue on Bastila, "And you do too. You still haven't started Ataru, even after how many years of training?"

Bastila's face hardened. "Not every Jedi must learn all the lightsaber forms," Bastila replied coldly, "It is enough to master a few of them."

Ev looked ready to retort, but Master Zhar cut in, "Padawan Bastila is right. You must not become overconfident. Such is a path to the dark side."

Ev hung her head, "Yes, Master Zhar. I understand."

"Your military training has given you a head start in dueling," Zhar continued as they walked, "But fighting is not the first tool of the Jedi. It is his last. You must learn to subdue the turbulent emotions and aggressions inside of you and replace them with calm serenity. When a Jedi is at peace, he is at his strongest. Only then can he draw fully from the Force and understand its will. Your past, Apprentice, has made your emotions difficult to control. This will be your greatest and most important struggle."

They rounded the corner where Carth stood and turned away down another corridor. Bastila didn't seem to see him there at all, but Ev glanced up at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled slyly. Carth found himself smiling back.

As they walked away, Zhar continued his lecture on inner peace, "You will not duel for the next several days. Your excitement and confidence while fighting can be dangerous. Instead, you will meditate on the..." They rounded another corner and were gone.

Although he still might not understand them, Carth was beginning to learn about the Jedi.

One afternoon, boredom drove Carth give in to Mission and play a game of pazaak. After two hands, he and Mission were tied, one win apiece.

"You're not so bad, for a geezer who says he never plays," Mission taunted, grinning.

"Hey!" Carth exclaimed. Then he realized that he had taken her bait. Laughing, he said, "And you're not so bad yourself, for a little kid."

Mission giggled, throwing down a -1 card to rescue her 21. "Darn right, I am!" she declared triumphantly, "You're going to need to play a little better if you want to win this game."

"Well, you know, I'm out of practice," Carth made excuses for himself.

"And I'm sure you could flatten anyone at this game if you weren't," Mission laughed, dealing out her first card for the next round.

As he passed by their perch in the courtyard, heading back to the ship, Canderous said, "Don't let Republic here fool you, kid. He's all bark, no bite."

Mission laughed merrily, but Carth scowled. _And you, Mandalorian, are all bite and nothing else._

"You know," Mission began, "I've been talking with some of the other Jedi Apprentices around here. Some of them have been here for years. I met one that is almost thirteen and hasn't been upgraded to Padawan yet. He was getting real worried, since I guess thirteen is the cut-off or something."

"Thirteen years?" Carth exclaimed. It jolted him out of counting cards, almost forgetting the game entirely. "We don't have thirteen years to wait on Ev!"

"Yeah, I know," Mission said impatiently. "But, the thing I figure is, kids can't hold vibroblades until they're like, eight or something. They probably don't get what meditation is until then either. That makes it only five years of real training, and Ev already knows how to fight. So that leaves only learning to think like a Jedi, I guess."

Carth nodded slowly. "I watched her spar with Bastila the other day," he related to her, "And she out-did Bastila that Master Zhar had to step in and spar with her instead. It's like she's a natural at it."

Mission agreed, "All the apprentices have been saying that too. I'd say they're jealous, only they're not allowed to be. One said she pulled out a lightsaber form on Bastila that they've only seen full Masters and a couple of Knights do well."

"That must have been it," Carth said.

"Well, anyway," Mission continued, "They also said she's picked up telekinesis and a bunch of other mind tricks really quickly too."

"So then it will be less than five years, then," Carth sighed, "Thank the stars!"

"The thing is," Mission said, lowering her voice and leaning closer, "People are worried about her anyway. They say she's too rash, too head-strong, has too much anger, too proud, all sorts of stuff like that."

Carth laughed, "Well, that's our Ev. I guess the Jedi don't like that so much."

"Some of them have started to wonder if she's ever had training like this before," Mission practically whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Carth asked, startled.

"Like, was she trained as a Sith first, not a soldier like she says?" the young Twi'lek suggested. "People started whispering about that after she pulled those fancy moves dueling Bastila."

Carth's mind wheeled. It seemed impossible, and yet... The implications of it were huge. If Ev were a Sith in disguise, she had already infiltrated deeply into the Jedi Order. And there was her bond with Bastila...

"I don't believe it myself," Mission said as she sat back on her haunches again, her voice normal volume again. "It's all a bunch of bantha dung anyway. We know Ev isn't any of that." She slapped down another card and stared up at Carth. "Hello? Carth? It's your turn," she nagged.

"Right, sorry," Carth apologized absently and threw down the first card on his hand, not paying attention.

Clapping her hands, Mission declared, "You went over! That means I win this one. Up for another, Carth?"

"No thanks," he waved her off, "I'm done for now."

"Well, maybe you'll let me beat you again some other time," Mission said, and with a laugh, she bounded off towards the Ebon Hawk.

Carth remained sitting on the low wall, lost in thought. The more Mission's words spiraled around in his head, the more reasonable they seemed. _And none of the Jedi Masters noticed?_ _Maybe the Jedi are blinded by their own mercy and serenity. _He had to confront her before it was too late.

Carth got his chance later that very afternoon.

"Hey Onasi!" an all too familiar voice called, "What are you up to? You look like someone just smacked you up-side the head."

Ev's voice ripped Carth out of his trance. His hands instinctively felt for his blasters. He hoped that she didn't notice. "Ev," he said, taking a deep breath, "we have to talk."

"Alright," she replied and settled down onto the wall where Mission had sat not long ago, "I'm all ears. What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I hear you're moving quickly through training," he said gravely.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Ev exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Even I can sense how restless you are. I would have thought that would make you happy."

"It's like you already know all this stuff," Carth persisted.

"What are you suggesting? You've seen my resume," Ev replied, eyes narrowing, "I've spent the last three years training with special corps. I know how to fight. You saw yourself back on Taris. It's not magic, Onasi, it's training."

"But what kind of training?" he pressed her.

"The rigorous kind," Ev retorted. "Kriff it, Carth! What are you getting at? It's not like I'm already some perfect Jedi. They won't give me my saber, not yet anyway. Zhar and Bastila won't stop lecturing me on controlling my emotions, anger, and all that."

"That's exactly it!" Carth exclaimed, pointing at her, "Any Dark Jedi would be able to do all of these Jedi tricks just fine, but not act like a perfect Jedi does."

"What the hell, Onasi?" Ev angrily jumped to her feet, "Sithspit! A Dark Jedi? You hairless Wookiee! How many times have I saved your rear? Those Sith were trying to gun me out of the sky just as much as you."

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you if you keep coming up with all these unexplainable skills?" Carth demanded, rising to his feet as well.

"Trust? Trust! This is about trust again?" Ev laughed angrily.

"I don't know anything about you, other than what I saw on Taris and what I see here," he hissed, "And let me tell you, sister, it doesn't add up."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mister 'I don't want to talk about my past'!" she accused.

"What I can't believe is that the Council and Bastila haven't noticed yet," he said, seething.

"It's because there isn't anything to notice," she exclaimed, "Jedi like them can see inside you, know who you are to your core. Do you claim to see deeper than they do, Onasi?"

Carth was at a loss for words. "Frack!" he cursed.

"You know what your problem is?" Ev accused, "You just can't get over your past."

"Don't you dare!" he threatened, "You have no idea—"

"You let three humans ruin your entire opinion of the universe," she said. Her words were like knives. "Revan, Malak, and Saul Karath. When are you ever going to give up and live again?"

"Live? In case you didn't notice, I am living," he snapped.

"Normal people don't accuse everyone they meet of being a traitor," she retorted.

"I don't see why you have to take this so personally all the time," Carth seethed. "Drop it, would you?"

"No, because it is personal," she persisted, "How in the hell am I supposed to work with you to save the Republic if you think I'm out to bring it all down?"

"You know, if you were smart, you wouldn't trust anyone either," Carth said as evenly as he could. "Not me, not Bastila, not the Jedi, not even yourself."

"Oh, so you don't trust yourself either?" Ev asked, stepping closer.

"I don't need to be analyzed, thanks," he snapped.

"Where is your faith in all sentient life?" Ev asked in disbelief. "I would have thought, being in this enclave for so long already, some of the hope and peace would have rubbed off on you." She paused to take a breath. "You know what? I give up," she said, throwing her hands into the air, "You are a hopeless case, Onasi. I hope you can find something to believe in." With that, she strode briskly away. Ev hardly seemed angry at all as she stalked off; only disappointed.

Disappointed.

Carth felt exhausted; deflated like a pierced balloon. He sunk back onto retaining wall, head swimming. Ev had utterly disarmed him. There was something about her, she had changed so much already. He no longer felt the need to hunt her down as a Sith in hiding, but still, he didn't know what to make of her. It was days before Carth could shake that feeling of bewilderment.

One night while Carth watched Mission and Zaalbar play pazaak—although Mission had no trouble convincing Carth to play these days, even the solitary Wookiee got bored sometimes—Canderous strode back up the loading ramp, looking pleased with himself.

"So what have you been up to anyway, Canderous?" Mission asked. All the while, she had no trouble keeping track of her game with Zaalbar.

"Hunting," Canderous answered as he sat down to clean off his blaster rifle.

"Hunting?" Mission asked, "Hunting for what?"

"Cath hounds," Canderous explained, "There's a real problem with them on the plains. I heard a lot of the settlers that are hanging around here complaining about them. I figured I could use a little action. Cath hounds are aggressive and hunt in packs. It's a decent challenge, and better than sitting around playing cards all day."

"Helping out the locals," Carth muttered, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Canderous laughed. "You miss my point, Carth. I'm in it for the action," Canderous replied, "And the locals pay me some credits for my services. I don't work for free."

"I suppose you wouldn't. And you faced whole packs without backup?" Carth asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why not?" Canderous shrugged, "They're relatively easy prey. Nothing like a krayt dragon or anything like that."

Zaalbar looked up from his game and howled a few words to Mission.

"You're right, Big Z," Mission said nodding, "That does sound like a good idea. Say Canderous, would you take some help with those cath hounds?"

"The dullness of this place is getting to you too kid, huh?" Canderous commented, "Sure, you can come along. I've heard you're alright with a blaster."

"And Zaalbar too," Mission added, "He's a great shot."

"Carth?" Canderous inquired, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" Carth replied. _I need to get out of this place for a while anyway._

And so the next morning the four set off to hunt some Cath hounds. As they exited the enclave onto the surrounding grounds, they noticed an agitated group of settlers clumped together.

"What's going on?" Carth asked a woman as they passed her.

"Oh, it's those blasted Mandalorians again," she explained, "They've been raiding the farmsteads all over this continent lately and the Jedi haven't done anything about it."

This seemed to perk Canderous' interest. They could have avoided the knot of farmers on their way out, but Canderous chose not to. In the center of the group stood one red-faced, angry man.

"Why didn't you go to the Jedi for help?" someone suggested.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be our protectors," another voice chimed in.

"Protectors? Bah!" he exclaimed, "Those Jedi are too worried about protecting their own skins to have any time to help us."

"Hey, wait a minute!" someone protested.

"What happened?" Canderous asked, pushing his way to the front of the group.

The man eyed Canderous and his three companions. "You look like someone who can actually take action," he said. "Last night, a dozen Mandalorians came to our farm and demanded our livelihood, but my daughter Ilsa, my sweet Ilsa, she refused. Those blood-thirsty bucket-heads slaughtered her and robbed me anyway, then burned our fields."

"You should have taught her to keep her mouth shut when there's a gun pointed at her head," Canderous accused, "And you call yourself her father."

Murmurs and whispers erupted in the crowd around them.

"What would you expect me to do?" the man demanded, "I'm just a farmer! I can't take on a bunch of Mandalorians. But someone needs to take revenge for my daughter," he pleaded.

"We'll take care of them for you," Canderous offered at last.

"Will you?" the man asked, looking pleased in his grief, "I'll give you whatever I can in return, just wipe those brutes off the face of this planet."

With a satisfied smile, Canderous took the man's hand and shook it. "You have yourself a deal. Any idea where we could find them?" he asked.

"I saw a group of Mandalorians not too far from the Matale's homestead this morning," one man voiced, "To the north of here."

"Alright crew," Canderous said, turning to Carth, Zaalbar, and Mission, "New game plan. We're going after Mandos today. Though maybe we'll even catch a pack of cath hounds on the way."

None of them argued. Carth figured it was an even better service to the locals than hunting cath hounds. He didn't understand why Canderous would want to hunt down the men he used to fight with, however.

As they pushed out of the crowd, a woman grabbed Carth by the sleeve. "I'm sorry sir," she said urgently, "But if you're going out there today, could you keep an eye out for my companion—my personal assistance droid, I mean? It's all I have left of my husband, he was a genius at building droids, you know, and I really need it back. Maybe the Mandalorians stole it, or maybe it just got lost. I don't know. It means a lot to me." She sounded emotional and desperate.

"Sure," Carth agreed, "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Oh, thank you so much," she gushed, "My name is Elise, by the way. He'll know my name. Good luck!"

Carth freed himself from her grasp and hurried to catch up with the others. He heard Canderous muttering angrily, "Pathetic! They shouldn't be taking scraps like this, they should be taking worlds. Where is the honor in that?"

Carth grimaced. _I'm sure he'd be praising these guys and not out to kill them if they had taken all of Dantooine instead. Granted, even Mandalorians aren't stupid enough to try to take the Jedi Enclave here._

The party crossed over a small stream just outside of the enclave and through a narrow passage between two bluffs. _Smart planning,_ Carth thought,_ the Jedi picked a great defensible location._

The bluffs opened onto a wide plain covered in tall, waving grasses. Almost completely surrounding it were more plateaus of brown stone. A few clumps of bulbous trees grew scattered around the plain. Only a few clouds floated overhead in the otherwise blue sky.

Mission gasped, "This is what Dantooine looks like? I've never seen anything like this!"

"Not every world is covered in city," Canderous said.

"This one is hardly populated at all," Carth added, surveying the area before them.

"Wow," Mission murmured, wide eyed.

Near a clump of trees by the plateaus on the other end, Carth could make out an unnatural rustling in the grass. Moments later, barking and howling reached their ears.

"Looks like we're going to have to kill some cath hounds anyway," Canderous said with wry humor while the other three checked their blasters. Meanwhile, they continued advancing towards the sound. "Mission, how are you at climbing trees?" Canderous asked.

"I've never climbed a tree before, but I bet I could do it," Mission answered, "Remember? I grew up on Taris."

"Fair enough," Canderous said, nodding.

Zaalbar, who had been silent up until then, suddenly made a few growling comments while gesturing with one hand.

"Yeah," Mission agreed with him, "Big Z is right. Wookiees are pretty much made to climb trees."

"Alright, good," Canderous said, "Cath hounds hunt in packs. They like to go after just one prey at a time. So, we give them this Wookiee to focus on while the rest of us snipe them from behind." He turned to Zaalbar, "When we get close enough, you run out making a bunch of noise and climb up that tree. Once you're up, start shooting. That will make 'em mad enough to keep trying to get you."

"You get all that, Big Z?" Mission asked.

He yowled affirmatively.

Carth had to admit that Canderous did have flare for strategy. Although, he wouldn't tell him that.

When the got just out of range if the cath hound pack, Canderous motioned for them to crouch down into the cover of the prairie grasses, then waved Zaalbar on. The Wookiee took to his part with enthusiasm, screaming and waving his arms in the air. The pack jumped to their feet and darted for him, barking, but Zaalbar's long strides kept him safely ahead. He climbed up the tree as easily as he ran through the grasses and was soon settled in a high branch and un-slinging his bowcaster.

Canderous leaped up, voicing something that sounded half way between a laugh and a yell, and opened fire on the cath hounds. Carth and Mission followed his lead, and, in a few minutes, all of the hounds were dead. Only once did any of the cath hounds turn from the tree and head for its real attackers. Carth shot it between the eyes before it could get close.

"So now what?" Mission asked, holstering her blaster.

"We find the nearest homestead and ask for a reward," Canderous answered.

"You can't be serious," Carth said, disgusted.

"Watch me," Canderous retorted, and started off again. "The other scavengers will take care of the bodies."

Canderous held true to his word. They passed between more plateaus and across more prairie fields, but when they came to a small homestead, Canderous boldly approached the door and knocked. The thankful inhabitants gladly paid Canderous for his services while Carth hung back in disgust. The whole exchange didn't seem to bother Mission or Zaalbar.

When Canderous rejoined the group, he announced, pointing eastward, "They said the saw some Mandalorians off that direction this morning."

"Well then, let's go," Carth responded, anxious to move on.

They walked a while in silence, Carth and Canderous scanning the area for trouble while Mission took in the natural beauty. Carth couldn't even begin to guess what Zaalbar was thinking as he trudged along behind them.

After some time, Canderous turned to him and asked, "Carth, you fought in the Mandalorian wars, right? Maybe we fought in some of the same battles."

"I'd rather not relive the horrors of that war, thanks," Carth replied shortly. _They things I saw Mandalorians do..._

"The horrors of war?" Canderous asked in disbelief, "I see it as the glories of battle. I thought a fellow warrior like yourself would understand."

"Now there's a difference," Carth replied sharply, "I am a soldier. Soldiers fight to protect innocent people from harm. The way I see it, warriors fight to destroy them. There's a difference."

"I bet you tell yourself that just so you can get to sleep at night," Canderous chided. "You took battle as drudgery. How could you miss the glory in it that makes it worth while, win or lose?"

"You call what you did at Serrocco glorious?" Carth demanded, "Trying to nuke countless innocents?"

"Your Republic was acting cowardly, using those innocents for a shield. We had to make our point," Canderous answered.

"So where does all your glory go when you lose, like you did against us?" Carth demanded.

"We were outnumbered and outgunned, but we still made the Republic tremble before we fell," Canderous said proudly.

"Yeah, I bet you tell yourself that just so you can sleep at night," Carth muttered angrily. "Is that all you wanted? For everyone to fear you?"

"You couldn't understand the ways of my people, Carth," Canderous replied coldly, "You have already proven that much."

"Well, let's drop this then, okay?" Carth snapped.

"Fine by me, Soldier," Canderous replied, mockery in his voice.

Quietly fuming, Carth stalked out ahead of the group. _I don't know why the Jedi even let him stick around. He's a Mandalorian. In a minute, he could turn on us, just for the sake of his warrior's glory._

As he approached another ridge, he suddenly heard blaster shots and screaming. The others heard it too and jogged up to join him. Reaching the crest of the hill, they saw a small farmstead, but out front were two speeders, a swoop bike, and nearly a dozen Mandalorians, guns pointed at the unarmed farming family.

Gazing down at them, Carth suddenly realized that between the four of them, only Canderous wore any kind of armor. _Well, it's too late to turn back now, and those people need our help._

"Follow me and stay close," Canderous ordered quietly, "Mandalorian armor takes a few shots to penetrate, but it's weak at the wrists. Get them there first. Once they're disarmed, go for the chest."

The four strode confidently down the low hill, Canderous in the lead. "You there!" he called, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Who are you?" one of them, wearing yellow armor, asked.

"Taking piecemeal, I see," he taunted, "What a bunch of pathetic bandits. You don't deserve to be called warriors."

"Watch it, buddy," another, in read armor, snapped.

"I asked you," the first persisted, "Who are you?"

"Canderous Ordo," he answered, as if his name should ring familiar.

"Canderous Ordo?" one of them echoed, seeming somewhat amazed.

"Don't think that we'll drop this just for you," the first sneered, "You may be Canderous Ordo, but I hear you took up as a mercenary. At least we stayed true to the clans!"

Canderous laughed, "You call this holding to tradition?"

"This is our territory. Unless you want to join us, get out," a third, in blue, threatened.

"No thanks," Canderous answered, smiling grimly. In a flash, his blaster rifle was up, and he shot the leader in the wrist. Two more shots later, the man was down, even before anyone else could ready their guns.

Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar all scrambled behind the speeders for cover and started shooting. The Mandalorians were smarter than the cath hounds they had encountered earlier and did not concentrate their fire just on Canderous. Just as well, as he might have been a dead man otherwise. They were all ruthless fighters, trying to come at their attackers from behind. Carth was too observant, too good of a shot, to let that happened. While Mission and Zaalbar kept their attention forward, Carth watched all of their backs, as well as the battle in front of him.

The Mandalorians seemed to underestimate them, as well as the farmers. Once one of the Mandalorians went down close enough to them, one of the men of the family seized his weapon, dove behind a storage crate, and started shooting. Soon, all but the two youngest children in the family at weapons. Their aim wasn't great, but the whines of their blasters added to the intensity and the confusion. It kept the Mandalorians on the defense.

Suddenly, he heard Zaalbar howl in pain, but the Wookiee only paused for a moment before he continued shooting again. Carth lost all sense of time as the fight ran through his veins. His eyes flickered in every direction, every second, and he didn't even feel his fingers at the triggers any more. As suddenly as the fight had started, it was over.

The little ones were crying, but none of the family was injured, aside from their father who had been shot in the leg before they arrived.

"I don't know how to thank you," the mother of the family gushed, "We would have been killed, for sure."

"We'd take a few credits for our—" Canderous began, but Carth cut him off.

"It's our pleasure, really," Carth said, "We heard about Mandalorians raiding the area, and knew that something had to be done."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed, looking on the verge of tears. Her two sons struggled to get their father standing again. "Carl, are you alright?" she asked.

"It's pretty bad," he grunted, gritting his teeth in pain, "I can't walk on it."

"We could take one of these speeders here and get him back to the Jedi Enclave," Mission suggested, "I heard some of them talking about how some Jedi have healing powers."

"Would you?" the woman asked.

"Of course, ma'am," Carth nodded. "And we'll see if we can send someone to clean this up."

And so it was settled. The farmer was loaded into the speeder behind Carth. Mission and Zaalbar slid in next to him, but Canderous, on the other hand, insisted on taking his own swoop across the plains. When they reached the enclave, the Jedi gladly received them and took both Zaalbar and the man in for healing. Canderous didn't follow them back. Carth suspected he was off collecting money from someone else for what they had just done.

Canderous returned much later than the others. He seemed to have taken his dinner elsewhere. Smiling at Carth as he passed on his way to the bunk, Canderous asked, "Don't you feel better now?"

"What? Having rescued a farming family?" Carth responded, "Yes."

"Nah," Canderous shook his head, "I mean, after cracking some heads together."

Carth pursed his lips and stormed off. _You want another fight? Well, I won't give you one._ He heard Canderous chuckling as he went on his way.

Carth found himself outside the _Ebon Hawk_ again, at the bottom of the loading ramp. He took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. It wasn't quite dusk yet, but the white moon already hung low in the sky. The enclave courtyard walls blocked his view of the horizon, but the western sky was painted with hues of pink and orange.

"So I hear you guys have been up to some trouble today," a familiar alto voice said.

Carth tore his eyes away from the sky and saw Ev walking calmly towards him. Carth cringed inwardly, thinking of their last conversation.

"What did you hear?" he asked warily.

"Well," Ev started, pausing near the ship, "I was studying healing today with Master Vandar, and in comes a farmer and a Wookiee. It turns out I know the Wookiee, and he told me all about your hunt with Canderous; the cath hounds and the Mandalorians."

"Zaalbar?" Carth asked. There were times when he forgot that the Wookiee could speak intelligibly, although in his own language. Shaking off his surprise, he asked, "So he wasn't hurt badly?"

"Nah," Ev replied, waving her hand, "just grazed his shoulder. Deep, but not irreparable. So how did Canderous talk you into it in the first place?"

"We were bored and he was doing something to help the locals," Carth answered, shrugging, "Even if he was getting credits out of people for it."

"Well, the word around the enclave is," Ev said, edging a bit closer, "you guys are now local heroes. Coming out of nowhere and saving a poor family from the ravages of the Mandalorians. Saving this whole area, for that matter."

"If I can't be on the front, I'm at least glad I can be of help somehow," Carth admitted. _I don't need to be a hero._

"I'm sorry to keep you away from duty for so long," Ev apologized, "You guys really must be getting bored. It's been what, three weeks? Something like that. Anyway, I'm studying as hard as I can—and meditating. Zhar says I'm moving really fast, but I'm sure it's not fast enough."

"Don't worry about it. What you're doing is important," Carth said, suddenly struck by a pang of guilt. "Look Ev, I'm—" he began to apologize.

"I'm overdue for meditation with Bastila," Ev said, as if suddenly realizing the time. "I'll catch you later." With that, she strolled briskly across the courtyard and disappeared into one of the corridors.

The way Ev said Bastila's name struck Carth as odd. She had spoken with a touch of warmth beyond simply objective, nothing like the loathing he was used to. The Jedi had changed Ev. That alone was proof enough.

Time continued to pass on. Daily reports came from the fronts. Every one he read made him yearn to be fighting out there, but he constantly reminded himself that he was needed here—or at least would be soon.

Canderous still went out on his daily hunts, but now Zaalbar almost always went with him. Apparently the solitary Wookiee was more restless than he let on. Sometimes Mission even went along. Of the group, however, she seemed the most able to entertain herself at the enclave. She talked to everyone that would give her a moment and many of the younger Jedi even considered her a friend now.

Carth continued to tinker with the _Ebon Hawk, _played more than occasional games of pazaak with Mission and Zaalbar, watched the Jedi spar from time to time, and added daily strolls to his routine. Although he didn't notice it so much on their first trip out, Dantooine was beautiful. The peace of it, amid a galaxy of war, calmed him. Mission was right to fawn over its beauty. He rarely took the same walk twice, and he never went without his blasters. On one occasion, he had to shoot down a lone cath hound that rose up out of the grass in front of him. Even despite the threat of cath hounds, it was peaceful.

Days rolled by. One night after Carth returned from watching some Jedi spar in the practice arena, neither Ev nor Bastila had been there but the to watch any Jedi fight was fascinating, he found Mission curled up in the command center, pouring over the sort of datapad you would find in a library. Mission didn't strike him as much of a reader, and yet she seemed totally absorbed in it. Intrigued, he asked, "What are you reading, Mission?"

She looked up, a bit startled to see Carth there, and answered cheerfully, "This history of the Jedi Order. Did you know that the Jedi Order is actually centuries and centuries old?"

"History? Where'd you get that?" Carth asked.

"I was talking to this Twi'lek Jedi today, Deesra, and it turns out he's a historian here and works in the library. He started yapping my ears off about history, which is usually boring, but some of the stuff he said sounded cool, so he offered to lend me this history to read," Mission explained.

"You know," Carth said slowly, "I think I might be interested in some of that Jedi history too. I wonder what roles Jedi have played in wars in the past. Do you think this Deesra is willing to lend out another one? " _Did they join the fight, or didn't they?_

"Sure," Mission replied, "I can introduce you to him tomorrow."

Zaalbar howled out a rather lengthy comment.

Mission laughed, "I didn't know you liked to read, Big Z. Sure, we could ask about that too." Turning to Carth, she explained, "He just said he was wondering if there were ever any Wookiee Jedi."

Carth searched his memory. "I've never heard of any, but, then again, I don't know that many Jedi."

"Well, if anyone knows," Mission said, "I'm sure Deesra will be able to find out."

Mission made good on her promise the next morning as soon as Carth and Zaalbar were up. The Twi'lek Jedi Knight was more than happy to tell them historical tidbits about the Jedi Order. In fact, it took a while to even get around to asking him for reading material. Deesra was happy to oblige. Later that morning, he ventured onto the _Ebon Hawk_ with more datapads than they had even asked for. "I thought these might also interest you," he had said with a toothy smile.

Carth was keeping himself busy now, and the long wait become more bearable. In the mean time, he was studying the Jedi. Given that he was to fly with two of them, Carth saw this as a productive use of his time.

A month passed since they first arrived, and, although by everyone's standards Ev was flying through training, no one said anything about picking a departure date yet. Even with histories to read, the _Ebon Hawk_ to fiddle with, and all of Carth's other new pastimes, he was growing more restless again. The Republic suffered another major defeat, and more than anything, he wished he could have been there. A nagging voice in the back of his head said, "Carth, if you were there, it would have been different."

Mulling over this, Carth returned from one of his walks and continued his stroll through the enclave. He wasn't yet ready to return to confinement in the _Ebon Hawk._ He found himself at the practice arena again, watching Jedi spar. There were very few Jedi there at that time of day, whatever the reason. Suddenly, Carth realized that the Jedi in the corner deflecting blaster bolts from a remote with her violet lightsaber was Ev. Carth watched her solo battle. Ev met the bolts with ease, each ricocheting off her purple blade. As she practiced, the droid remote began to fire more rapidly, and Ev rose to the challenge. Soon she was moving her blade to catch the laser bolts faster than Carth could think. _So that's the Force at work…_

Finally, the firing stopped and Ev retracted her lightsaber, clipping it to her belt. When Ev looked up, she gazed directly at Carth, as if she had sensed him all along. The remote floated away towards a closet in the corner while Ev strolled towards him.

"'Afternoon, Onasi," Ev greeted him with a smile.

"Looking good there," Carth praised.

"Thanks," she replied, "Do you make a habit of watching people practice?"

Wondering if it was offensive, Carth hesitantly replied, "Yes. There isn't a lot to do here."

Ev shrugged it off, "I guess you're right. After how hard they work me, I keep forgetting that you guys are sitting around with nothing to do."

"When did you get your lightsaber?" Carth asked, gesturing to the silver and bronze hilt that hung at her waist.

"Yesterday night," Ev replied, "It took me nearly all evening to construct it, but it works like a charm. That done, Zhar says I have only one test left."

"That's great!" Carth exclaimed, more out of relief for himself than pride for her, "Congratulations."

Unclipping it from her belt again, Ev weighed it between her hands. "Looking at Bastila's, I had always just thought these things a pretty hilt with a pretty, but deadly, blade," Ev mused, "But having to make one, now I really know how much goes into them. The power cells in these things could almost run a small city for a day."

"Huh," Carth replied, "I guess that's how you get light to cut through durasteel."

Ev chuckled in amazement then clipped it back at her left hip. "Say," Ev started anew, "I'm planning to head out to the outback tomorrow morning. Want to come along to help with the cath hounds?"

"Sure," Carth replied, "I'm up for anything."

"Good," she grinned back at him, "I'll meet you at the _Ebon Hawk_ at dawn then."

Carth could tell she wanted to wrap up the conversation. "Okay. See you then," he responded and stepped out of her way.

"I think," she said slowly, her smile fading into pensiveness, "I should go meditate for a while."

Carth watched her go, the light catching the newly-polished hilt that hung at her hip. She has her lightsaber. That's a good sign. Still not ready to return to the ship, Carth turned back to the practice arena and watched the remaining Jedi in their sparring.

14


	7. Part 6

Part 6- _The Builders' Ruins_

Carth was still blearily sipping his morning cup of caf when Ev strode briskly into the communications deck and smiled slyly at him. "Morning, Onasi," she said brightly, "Still up for a trip into the outback today?"

"Mind if I finish my caf?" he asked. The idea of parading out into the grasslands at the crack of dawn without the extra energy punch was unappealing to him.

"It doesn't look like I can stop you," Ev observed, and sank down in a chair across the room from him.

"Hm?" he hummed through his drink.

"You know how Corellian mushrooms look when they're latched onto a dead log?" Ev asked, staring at him thoughtfully, "Like they're not going anywhere at all unless you pry them up."

"So you're calling me a fungus, then?" Carth asked and raised and eyebrow. The cup was warm in his hands and he drank from it sip by drawn-out sip.

"No," she replied thoughtfully, "Not exactly. Metaphorically maybe." She broke her scholarly face and snickered.

Ev was clever and maybe even funny, but Carth was too dreary to give any more reaction than take another drink of caf.

Ev shifted and fidgeted in her chair. She stood up and paced two laps of the room, then sat down again. "You really are taking your sluggish time with that," she commented, but there was hardly a hint of impatience in her voice. She sounded more amused than anything.

"You're comparing me to a slug now?" Cart asked over his caf.

"Nice catch, Onasi," Ev chuckled, "You're more awake than you look. I would have thought someone who has lived the military life as long as you have would be used to rising early and brightly."

"Maybe I was," Carth replied, "But living here has made a slug of an officer out of me." He watched her reaction when he threw her metaphor back at her.

"And nice volley," Ev grinned. "Well, with any luck, that lifestyle is about to change."

This made Carth straighten up. He drained the last of his caf and set the dirty mug onto the edge of control panel behind him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, watching her carefully.

Kicking back in her seat, she looked at the ceiling and replied, "Like I said the other day, Master Zhar said he only has one more test for me."

Carth sighed frustratedly. _Damn Ev and her enigmatic answers._

"But I see you're finished with your caf," Ev observed brightly and stood up. "If there's nothing else you need slothily put yourself to, shall we go?"

Carth chuckled. "Fine, just let me get my blasters," he replied.

Together, Ev and Carth headed out across the plains. The sun barely hung over the horizon to the east and hints of pink still colored the wispy clouds in the distance. It was so early that even the cath hounds seemed to be still asleep.

As Ev confidently led the way through the tall grasses, Carth shadowed her, always alert and ready to pull his blasters on a cath hound that might appear. Not far out of sight of the Jedi Enclave, they did encounter a small pack of cath hounds, but the creatures were fast asleep. He and Ev cautiously backtracked and tip-toed around them.

It didn't take long for them to pass beyond where Carth was familiar with from his daily walks. Ev pushed them deeper and deeper into the outback.

As the walked, Ev murmured, "I hope this place doesn't have ticks, or we'll be crawling with them by the time we get back."

"Ticks?" Carth asked.

Ev seemed surprised that she had been speaking out loud. "Nasty little blood-sucking bugs we had back on Deralia when I was a kid," she replied. "They hang out in the woods and tall grasses waiting for you to brush by so the can latch onto you and get their fill."

"Deralia? You said you were from Coruscant," Carth pointed out.

"I did," Ev nodded, "And in a sense I am. I got out of Deralia as soon as I could. Nice little backwater planet, but it was still backwater. Deralia may have birthed me, but Coruscant made me."

By the time the sun had risen high enough to be seen above the plateaus that dotted the plain around them, Carth and Ev happened upon a small settlement. It appeared to be farming community of some sort. There couldn't have been more than a few handfuls of families living in the vicinity. All of the houses bore a similar style of architecture to the enclave; low and rounded with tan-colored walls that curved up seamlessly into the somewhat domed roofs. All of the buildings had a distinct sun-baked look about them. Only the largest of the houses, a mansion by comparison to the others, had a small star ship parked on its roof.

"Nice little community they have here," Ev observed as she continued through it.

"In a place like this, you can almost pretend that the war doesn't exist and go on living like you used to," Carth said darkly.

"It's always the war with you, isn't it?" Ev commented.

"I'm a soldier, Evrue Pell," he retorted shortly, "It's my job to think about the war. Did you think all this time on Dantooine has made me forget it and want to start up a farming homestead of my own?"

"No sir," Ev chucked, "But I had hoped it had gotten you to relax a little bit." After a moment, she added more seriously, "And it's Ev."

Grumbling, Carth resisted responding. _I don't need to start and argument this early in the day. Who knows how long we'll be out here._ Just then, he spotted a lone droid skittering through one of the fields. It looked to be a protocol droid, only its casing was bronze and a blackish-silver color, unlike the standard issue Czerka models. A thought struck him. "Just a second, Ev," he said and started jogging off towards the field that the droid wandered in.

"Sure thing, Onasi," she replied as he left, following after him.

"Hey you, droid," Carth called, stopping at the edge of the crops.

The droid pivoted its head around to see him and asked, "Yes? May I help you sir?"

"You aren't Elise's personal assistance droid, are you? She's looking for you," he asked.

"Pardon me," the droid sounded somewhat offended, "But I am MT-412, an employee of Rinnh Imports."

"An employee?" Carth asked incredulously, "But what are you doing out here alone so early in the morning?"

"That is my own business," the droid retorted irritably, "But if you must know, I am surveying the crops so as to better negotiate a deal with Mr. Matale for the season's yield."

Carth sighed and shrugged, "Well, I'm sorry to bother you then."

"Well, if I see a rogue personal assistance droid, I will tell it that Ms. Elise's is looking for it," the droid, MT-412 replied, "Good day." It continued it's calculated path through the field.

"What was that all about?" Ev asked.

Shrugging again, Carth answered, "Some woman around the Enclave asked me to keep an eye out for her droid when I went out a while back."

"You're just Mr. Helpful, aren't you?" Ev teased, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get moving." Without giving him a chance to respond, Ev took off at a brisk pace through the settlement again. Carth had to hustle to keep up, despite her smaller stature. They passed through the cluster of homesteads and only saw a few of the farmers themselves beginning to work in their fields.

After they crossed a stream and came out of the small canyon that sheltered the settlement they found themselves on a broad plain. On the far edge, it dropped off in a long cliff, giving a spectacular view of the hazy rolling hills and plateaus below. Not far off, Carth could hear the howling and barking of a pack of cath hounds.

Ev kept them close to the edge of the plateau rather than crossing towards the cliff. She moved on with purpose and surety at her destination.

"Where are we going anyway?" Carth asked finally. The question had been itching at him all morning. At least, since he was awake enough to care about their goal. "This is a bit much for just a morning stroll."

To his surprise, Ev gave him a straight answer. "There's a grove, I don't think it's far from here, that the Master Zhar wanted me to check out," Ev explained.

"And by 'check out' you mean?" Carth asked.

"There's some sort of dark side hub in the grove that they want me to get rid of," Ev replied, "I guess it's making the cath hounds near by a little crazy."

"Why would they send an apprentice who just got her lightsaber to do that?" Carth asked suspiciously. "I mean, there are plenty of Jedi Knights and even padawans floating around that place that could be out here doing this instead."

Ev shot him an offended look, but only answered, "I think this is my final test."

"Your Jedi test?" Carth exclaimed, "And you brought me along?"

"It's not cheating," Ev shot back, "If that's what you're suggesting. I could still use someone at my back to watch for cath hounds. Besides, when it comes to cleansing this place of the Dark Side, that's something that I'll have to do." She paused, "Unless you're also secretly a Jedi."

Carth snorted. "No," he responded, "What you see is what you get. I'm just a soldier."

Ev took them around a bend in the plateau, revealing a narrow passage between it and the next, what Carth had first thought to be all one seamless wall. Beyond the break, a few cath hounds paced irritably through the waving grasses.

"Well, here's your chance to tangle with some angry hounds," Ev said, cracking a smile. Her lightsaber hilt was already in her hands.

Taking her lead, Carth drew both of his blasters from their holsters at his hips.

Ev put a finger to her lips and hugged close to the earthen wall. Single file, they crept along as quietly as they could until they could no longer stay out of sight of the cath hounds. They reached the edge of the passageway between the two plateaus. Ev suddenly halted and held up a warning hand to Carth. As she peered around the corner, she rhythmically dropped one finger after another, counting down from five. The moment she curled her thumb in, she leaped out with a yell. The nearest cath hound, a horned bull, roared, but was quickly silenced as Ev's lightsaber severed its head from its shoulders.

Carth leaped out and began firing at the smaller cath hound that stood by. Two quick shots to the forehead shot it down with a grunt. Carth hurried up to Ev's side. She still held her lightsaber out in a ready stance.

"Well, that was—" Carth started, but didn't finish his sentence. A small pack of snarling cath hounds sprung out of the grass at their right while another trio appeared from the left. Without even thinking, he began firing. Even when he missed their heads and caught them in the flank or the side, the hounds continued to swarm around them.

Ev leaped about. Agilely avoiding the cath hounds' attacks, she sliced down dog after dog in one swift movement. As the cath hounds drew closer to him, Carth found himself being forced back down the channel between the plateaus. "I've never seen cath hounds this fierce!" he yelled to Ev.

"That's the power of the Dark Side for you," she half laughed, half yelled.

Carth wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he was trapped between the plateau wall and two angry cath hounds. He fired at one, dissuading it for a moment by a gash in it's side, but the other leaped towards him.

Before he could react, a flash of violet cut down both of the hounds. Ev stood before him, both feet firmly planted on the ground. She smirked at him.

"Thanks Ev," Carth breathed a sigh of relief, "I owe you one."

"More than one, I think," Ev replied calculatingly and retracted her lightsaber, "But we'll worry about settling accounts later. Come on," she urged and trotted off through the grass again.

Carth couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he shook his head in amazement at her. He followed after her up a small hill and through a cluster of trees. She stopped suddenly when they reached the edge of the trees.

"There," she said, staring at some small stone ruins tucked away in a niche in the plateau, "That's where the Dark Side energy is coming from. I can feel it."

"So this is as far as I go?" Carth assumed.

"Nah," Ev shook her head, "There may yet be some cath hounds lurking in the grass between here and there. Just keep your eyes open, though."

Ev brushed back into the tall grasses ahead of them at a much slower pace than before. She seemed to be weighing every step for some sign of what lay ahead. Taking this careful pace, they finally stood in front of the ruins. All that was left of whatever that had stood there once was a cracked floor of stone slabs and crumbling pillars around the perimeter. Pieces of carved stone littered the area, which couldn't have been any bigger than small house. Carth didn't have time to wonder at the structure's original purpose.

A shadowy figure leaped out the shadows, red lightsaber blazing and shrieking, "I will be your doom!" In the blink of an eye, Ev's own purple lightsaber was out and clashing against the red blade. Carth raised his blasters to defend her, but Ev's attacker thrust an open palmed hand in his direction.

Carth froze, but not of his own volition. Every nerve in his body tingled and yet not a muscle would move. Wide eyed, he watched the confrontation.

Ev's adversary, an alien woman, was noticeably taller than Ev and swung her lightsaber with considerably more ferocity. Ev evenly countered every stroke, leaping to meet the woman's dynamic fighting style. It was like watching Ev face off against Zhar in the practice rings all over again, only far more dangerous and passionate.

The woman hissed and roared as they fought, but Ev's face remained stonily determined. _This must be her first duel with a live lightsaber,_ Carth thought.

Ev's attacker was tall and slender, wearing a soft teal bodysuit with a brown leather vest, tall leather boots, and matching leather wrist guards. Her head was shaved, mostly. Except for a ponytail of dark hair on top of her head and soft tabby stripes that crisscrossed her scalp and cheeks, the woman was bald. At Carth's best guess, the woman was a Cathar, but she had to be the most hairless Cathar he had ever encountered.

The Cathar woman screamed in a rage and took a reckless sweep at Ev. She raised the lightsaber, held tightly in both hands, high above her head and prepared to strike. Instead of cutting the woman straight through her exposed middle, Ev waited the fraction of a second it took for the Cathar to bring the saber down. Ev back-handed upwards to meet the woman's downward arch and sliced neatly through the lightsaber's hilt.

In shock, the woman let the pieces of the saber fall from her hands and into the grass at her feet. She looked up at Ev, whose lightsaber remained poised not far from her neck, yellow eyes wide. Suddenly, Carth was released from the Force bond that held him frozen. He shook himself off, watching the two women closely.

Slouching and slumping back, the loser begged quietly, "I am defeated. Kill me quickly."

Ev stared measuring at her for a long while. "No," she said at last, and extinguished her lightsaber.

"But why?" the Cathar demanded both angrily and helplessly, "Who are you and why do you disturb me in my sanctuary of Dark Power?"

"The Council sent me to cleanse this grove of a dark taint," Ev replied, "And now I see what they meant."

"So they sent you to kill me, and yet you do not," the Cathar observed, her eyes narrowing. Her Galactic Basic was heavily accented with trilled r's and rounded vowels.

"Why would you merit killing?" Ev asked patiently.

"Because, in my anger, I slew my master Quatra. It was then that I embraced the power of the Dark Side. There is no going back after what I have done," she lamented angrily, seemingly lost in her own rant, "I sought solace here in this grove, and here I have grown more powerful in the Force than ever before, finally surrendering to the power of my own emotions, my anger!" Her chest rose and fell quickly as anger flashed in her eyes. Ev watched her warily. Finally, she calmed and said miserably, "But even having embraced the Dark Side, you bested me so easily, Master Jedi. Perhaps I am still weak."

"I am no master," Ev corrected evenly, "I am still an apprentice."

"To be beaten by a mere apprentice," the woman marveled quietly, "That is all the more reason..."

"And I wish you no harm, only peace," Ev said gently. "I came here to chase away the Dark Side, not to kill anyone."

"And yet with such naive attitudes, an apprentice such as yourself has won against me," she lamented, "If only there was a way... No, I cannot go back after what I have done."

"You can forsake the Dark Side," Ev urged, "The way of the Jedi is one of forgiveness."

"But there is so much to forgive," the Cathar murmured.

"I'm sure if you showed them your sincerity and that you were free of passions they would welcome you back," Ev suggested, "Even if you did kill your master. Everyone knows that even Jedi are vulnerable to little fits of passion now and then."

"I used to think that the other Jedi were jealous of my power and were holding me back, but now I realize it was I that was not ready. I only wish my master did not have to suffer so much from my mistake," the Cathar sighed, "It is something that cannot be undone."

"Your master knew the risks she was taking in your training, I'm sure," Ev reassured her, "And besides, even though she died, she will live on in the Force."

"I..." the Cathar started, "Thank you, Jedi."

"It's Ev Pell," Ev supplied for her with a smile.

"Thank you, Ev Pell," the Cathar repeated. "I must go meditate and beg the forgiveness of the Jedi Council. I only wish there was some way to repay you for your kindness." Not waiting for Ev to reply, she darted out across the grassy clearing and away.

Ev let out a long sigh and finally relaxed. She clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt.

"So that's what cleansing meant," Carth observed, walking over to her.

"I guess so," she replied, sounding a little amazed herself.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Carth added, "And I don't mean the dueling."

"Heh," Ev chuckled, "After the last, what, month of Jedi indoctrination, you thought I wouldn't have come up with some pretty words to say about the Force?"

"Well, you certainly have picked it up quickly," Carth said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Ev replied, "And I, for one, am glad. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get a little stir crazy on this backwater planet. Peace, quiet, and meditation are nice and all, but there's a war out there."

"Me?" Carth scoffed jokingly, "Go stir-crazy while the rest of the army is out on the front losing battles without me. Never."

"Well, it's good to hear that you have more patience than I do, Onasi," Ev teased, grinning.

They took a more leisure time crossing back over the plains on their return trip. Chatting about nothing in particular as they went, they only had to tangle with one small pack of cath hounds. It was well past the lunch hour when they finally got back to the Enclave. Neither of them had had anything to eat since their predawn breakfasts.

As they strolled back into the quiet corridors, Ev suggested, "How about we check out the mess to see if there's still anything left to eat?"

"I can't argue with that," Carth replied. His own stomach grumbled loudly in agreement.

When the crossed into the central courtyard, however, a mousy haired woman stopped them. "Thank you so much for what you have done for Juhani," she professed enthusiastically.

"Belaya?" Ev said, blinking in surprise.

"She has returned to the enclave a changed Jedi, owing it all to you," the woman, Belaya continued. "You really must see the Council right away, given what has just happened. They are waiting for you."

Looking from Belaya to Carth, Ev shrugged, "I'll see about getting fed later. Go on without me and maybe I'll catch up with you after I'm done."

"Fair enough," Carth nodded, and they went their separate ways; Ev to the Jedi Council and Carth to the mess hall.

"Good news," Ev said proudly, as she strode up the ramp to the _Ebon Hawk _the next morning. The crew, startled by her sudden appearance, peered out of whatever room they were previously lazing in. "My training is finished," Ev announced, "They have made me a Padawan."

"It isn't finished, Evrue Pell," Bastila reminded her sharply as she followed her onto the ship, "A Jedi's training is never finished, even as a Master. You have only been deemed well trained enough to be free to leave the Jedi Enclave. Your training will continue."

"That means we're leaving then?" Mission asked eagerly.

"Where to, Princess?" Canderous asked of Bastila.

Bastila made a sour face. "Don't call me that," she snapped. "Anyway, what is more important is that we have been assigned a mission here on Dantooine."

"We're not going anywhere then?" Mission asked, sounding disappointed.

"Not until this is completed, anyway," Bastila continued, "Ev and I shared a vision shortly after our arrival on this planet of Revan and Malak breaking into some ruins not far from here. We believe that it may have been the past we saw; the beginning of their fall to the Dark Side."

"So basically, the Jedi Council wants us to check it out and see if we can figure out what the Dark Lords in the making found there," Ev finished for her, "We don't really know what we'll find, so if you folks want to come along, an extra blaster or four might come in handy."

"Count me in," Mission said eagerly and Zaalbar rumbled his agreement.

"I'm always up for a fight," Canderous added.

"You've got me," Carth offered. _This could mean doing something really useful to the war, finally._

Less than an hour later, the party was heading off across the Dantooine plain together, in search of the ancient ruins and whatever answers they might hold. Bastila confidently led the way, Ev trailing just after her. The ruins appeared on the horizon after only a short journey. Pillars of dark stone, much like those they had seen the day before in the grove, rose up out of the grass surrounding an ancient looking building. Carth marveled that the ruins had always been so close to the Jedi Enclave and that no one had ever investigated them before.

As they approached the entrance, Carth felt a cold feeling creep over him. They descended a ramp down into the building towards a massive stone door. The others gathered behind Bastila, who gingerly placed her hand on a square stone inlayed in the center of the door.

"I can already feel the dark power in this place," Ev murmured, "I wonder if that was Revan and Malak's doing."

Bastila didn't respond. She firmly pushed on the stone beneath her hand. Suddenly, there was a loud grating sound and the stones that made up the door began to move. Some slid up into the doorway overhead and some down into the ground at the threshold. Carth marveled at the mechanics it would take to make a door of thick stone to move so smoothly and quickly. The two Jedi in the lead didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. They proceeded inside.

Inside the ruins, the building appeared almost completely intact, as if it was not ruins at all. A think veil of dust covered the stone floor and several sets of footsteps crossed over it. Two older sets going in and two leaving, while one newer set led straight into another chamber ahead of them.

To their right and left, the building stretched out farther than the light from the doorway cast. Mushrooming, intricately carved stone pillars lined the low ceiling. Following those footsteps, they silently crossed to the opposite side of the vast chamber. On the other side was another door much like the first. Again, Bastila pressed the square stone in the middle, and the pieces of the door shrank into the ceiling and the floor. In a much smaller, but taller chamber, there stood a spindly looking droid.

It had a somewhat conical body, truncated at the top, with a flat spinning head piece. It stood on four insect-like legs and undulated gently up and down as it greeted them in a low, rumbling language that Carth had never heart before.

"I'm sorry," Bastila said, approaching it, "We can't understand you."

The droid switched to a language that sounded more like primal yells and screams.

"Still no good," Ev shook her head.

"I think it's cycling through languages to find something we understand," Bastila speculated, "I bet it can understand us but has not been programmed with the phenomes of Galactic Basic."

The droid tried another language, one that sounded something like slurping and sloshing.

Bastila still stared frustratedly at it but Ev exclaimed suddenly, "Wait, wait, say that again."

The droid repeated itself.

A smile of realization crossed Ev's face. "It's speaking Selkath, or at least some dialect of it," she explained, "I bet it's some ancient variant. It welcomes us to the Temple of the Builders."

"The Builders?" Bastila echoed thoughtfully. She then turned her attention back to the droid, "Who are the Builders? What is this place? What is your purpose?"

The droid gargled out a short response and Bastila looked expectantly at Ev.

"Give me a minute," Ev muttered, her brow furrowed in concentration, "I'm not as fluent in ancient Selkath as I am in the modern dialect."

Canderous chuckled dryly.

After a few moments of thinking, she translated, "This is the Temple of the Builders and this droid is the overseer."

"The overseer?" Bastila asked, "Of what?"

The droid replied, more lengthy this time. Listening carefully, Ev translated soon after, "It oversaw the slaves who built this temple and now it remains here to give information to any Builders that might return about the Star Forge." Ev then added, "Revan and Malak mentioned the Star Forge in our vision. What is it?"

The droid replied quickly.

"It is the apex of the Infinite Empire, a machine of invincible might, a weapon of unstoppable conquest," Ev echoed.

"But what is it?" Bastila persisted.

The droid answered just as quickly as before.

Ev shook her head frustratedly. "It's just repeating the same thing again," she said.

"Maybe it's not programmed with any more than that," Carth suggested.

"You may be right," Bastila nodded, then asked, "But what of the Builders? Who are they?"

The droid replied and Ev translated, "They are the conquerors of all worlds, constructors of the Star Forge, and the rulers of the Galaxy. Their empire is infinite and everlasting."

"An empire?" Bastila marveled, "I have never heard of such an empire. Perhaps these Builders were some extinct species that ruled before the formation of the Galactic Republic. The Hutts were a formidable presence then, but I don't ever recall hearing about a Hutt empire."

"If that droid speaks ancient Selkath," Mission suggested hopefully, "maybe the Selkath were the builders."

The droid interrupted.

"The Selkath were nothing but slaves that bowed down to the undeniable might of the Builders," Ev translated with a chuckle, "It was rather forceful on that point."

"Well then," Bastila said thoughtfully, "Then who could they have been?"

"Say, when is the last time you saw a Builder?" Ev asked the droid. With its response, Ev's eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Bastila demanded.

"It says that it has been about ten revolutions of the outermost planet of this system since the temple was built and none have returned since," Ev reported.

"Ten revolutions!" Bastila exclaimed. "That's over 20,000 years ago!"

"Five thousand years older than the Republic itself," Carth calculated, dumbstruck. "And the droid they left is still functioning."

"If a droid is, perhaps their fabled Star Forge is as well," Bastila observed, "Malak and Revan must have found that ancient weapon."

"Maybe it's some sort of factory or something," Ev suggested, "That could explain their sudden fleet."

Looking squarely at the droid, Bastila said, "We would like to find this Star Forge. Can you tell us its location?"

The droid's response was brief.

"If we prove ourselves worthy," Ev translated.

"And how do we prove ourselves worthy?" Bastila asked it.

The droid quickly replied and Ev translated, "We must go to the proving grounds in the chambers to the east and west of this room. If we succeed in both, the secrets of the Builders will be unlocked in the room straight ahead. For now, it's sealed."

"Proving grounds?" Canderous commented, "Sounds like a fight to me."

Ev nodded in agreement.

Bastila strode over to the door at the right side of the chamber and placed her left hand on the square stone in the middle. Her lightsaber was alright held in her right. "Everyone, prepare yourselves," she advised, "Who knows what is beyond this door." Carth pulled his blasters out of their holsters. Meanwhile, Zaalbar readied his bowcaster, Mission prepped her blaster, and Canderous unslung his massive blaster rifle from his back.

Seeing that everyone was ready, Bastila pressed the door and it slid away. Another droid much like the overseer waited inside a ruined looking room. Instantly a shield flickered up around it and it began firing. Ev and Bastila dove into the fray, deflecting blaster bolts as they went. They soon discovered, however, that not only did the battle droid have archaic yet formidable blaster and shield technology, it was also equipped with a flamethrower.

While those on blaster support could stay well out of the fire's range, Bastila and Ev danced frighteningly close to the flames. Until the two Jedi could pierce through and take down the droid's shields, all of the blaster bolts deflected helplessly off. Though it was six against one droid, the battle raged on longer than any of them would have expected.

Finally, Ev swept off its flamethrower extension and the Jedi were able to focus their efforts more on attacking and less on preservation. Soon, someone's lucky shot caught the droid in a vital area and it immediately shut down, crashing to the cold stone ground.

The two Jedi stepped gingerly around it. Carth and Canderous followed at a distance, blasters still ready, while Zaalbar and Mission remained by the door. An old whirring computer terminal, made of metal and larger than any Carth had ever seen, sat in the corner of the chamber. Ev and Bastila strode over to it and fiddled with it for several minutes. Finally the came away satisfied.

Striding back towards them, Bastila said, "We've done it. Now let's try the next Proving Ground." With no other explanation, she led them back out into the central chamber and across to the other side door. It slid open, revealing another battle droid. This fight proceeded much like the last had, only this droid fired ice instead of fire. Mission, who ventured too close, spent several minutes as a Twi'lek-sickle before she was able to thaw out. The Jedi, thankfully, were too quick to get frozen by it's beam.

Once they destroyed this droid as well Ev and Bastila found another terminal in the back of the chamber. This time, knowing how to operate it, they finished with it much more quickly.

"The seal should be broken now," Bastila said proudly, "Good work, everyone."

As the left the room, Bastila suddenly stopped at gasped. Not far from the door, the body of an old Jedi lay, not long dead. "Nemo!" she exclaimed, "The Jedi Council mentioned that they sent him to investigate, but he never returned."

"I guess the droids didn't think he was worthy," Canderous commented wryly.

"You, Wookiee," Bastila ordered and pointed at Zaalbar, "Carry his body. We should take it back to the Enclave with us."

"His name is Zaalbar," Ev grumbled a reminder.

As they exited the second proving ground and passed by the overseer droid, it said nothing. Bastila went straight for the only unopened door left in the room and laid her hand on the central square.

"What were those old computers about?" Mission asked Ev as they caught up with Bastila, "More tests?"

"The first wanted a list of life-giving landscapes, and the second wanted death-giving ones," Ev explained, "Not too hard."

"Interesting," Carth commented, "These Builders were interested in landscapes, not just building weapons, droids, and temples."

Bastila drew in a deep breath, "The Dark Side is particularly potent in the chamber beyond this door. You four should stay here. Only Ev and I will go in."

"That's all the more reason for us to go with you," Carth pointed out.

"I sensed the Dark Side, not more danger," Bastila replied coldly. "We two will go alone." She pressed the door's trigger stone and it slid away. Ev and Bastila strode in while their four companions strained to see what was inside.

Carth strode as far as the threshold and stared inside. The chamber beyond was small and empty except for a claw like contraption in the back made of black metal. As Bastila and Ev approached it, the three claw-like prongs, that were as long as Ev was tall, unfolded and rested on the ground. A metal sphere rose into the air above them and projected an expanse of stars that looked like their own galaxy.

"Some kind of star map, I'd say," Canderous guessed from beside him. Carth hadn't even realized he was there until he spoke.

"Maybe it has the location of the Star Forge for us," Carth found himself agreeing with the Mandalorian's speculation.

The two Jedi studied the ancient machine and its projection, speaking in hushed tones. Finally, they reached some kind of conclusion and headed out of the room. As if it sensed their departure, the projection ceased and the claws closed back up.

"Well, we have much to discuss with the Jedi Council," Bastila said, returning to them, "Let's hurry back to the Enclave."

"We're going after the Star Forge then?" Mission asked.

"That is up to the Council to decide," Bastila replied enigmatically.

The six returned to the Jedi Enclave as fast as the could, at Bastila's urging. As they traveled, Ev proved to be just as tight lipped as Bastila was. When the arrived, the Jedi were shocked to see the old Jedi Knight Nemo dead in Zaalbar's arms. It seemed that none of them had even know he had gone. Bastila shooed off Carth, Canderous, Zaalbar, and Mission to the _Ebon Hawk_ while she took Ev to speak with the Jedi Council again.

An hour or two later, Carth had lost track of time, when he was sitting out in the courtyard around the _Ebon Hawk_ Bastila and Ev reappeared at last. They didn't notice him as they strode purposefully towards the ship.

"Ev, Bastila," he called to them, "No one is aboard."

Finally, they saw him. "Then where are they?" Bastila asked and started to walk over in his direction.

"Canderous, Mission, and Zaalbar already went to the mess for dinner," Carth explained.

"Isn't it a little early for supper?" Ev observed.

"That's what I thought, but those three are always hungry," Carth answered shrugging. "So what now? What did the Jedi Council spend so long talking to you about."

"We are leaving tomorrow morning for Kashyyyk," Bastila said simply.

"So the Builders hid their Star Forge on the Wookiee home planet?" Carth baffled.

"No," Bastila said shortly, "But that is where our mission leads us next."

"And what's that supposed to mean then?" Carth demanded.

Bastila ignored him. "Ev, stay with the ship and inform the other three of our departure when they return," Bastila instructed, "Tell them to wrap up any unfinished business they have, if any. In the mean while, I will see about getting us some supplies for our journey."

Without a word to Carth, the two Jedi went their separate ways.

_So they're dragging us along on some crazy Jedi mission without even telling us what it's about. How are we supposed to help? _Carth thought bitterly. _Do they expect me to fly their ship from planet to planet without knowing the purpose or what we're up against. _He sighed angrily. _I can't stand Jedi sometimes._

Canderous and Mission took to the news that they were leaving with enthusiasm while Zaalbar seemed hesitant at the mention of his home. Carth avoided the others that night, fiddling with the _Ebon Hawk_ and making sure it was in prime condition for flying.

The next morning as the crew was returning from a hearty breakfast, they found the four members of the Jedi Council on Dantooine waiting for them at the _Ebon Hawk_. Standing with them was the Cathar Jedi that Ev had faced in the grove, now dressed in copper colored robes in the style of a Jedi Knight.

The six crew members stopped respectfully before them.

"All of our hope goes with you," Master Vandar said solemnly, "Bastila and Ev, with your bond and the visions you have shared, you may provide the keys to stopping this war."

"Padawan Pell," Master Vrook began, "And even you, Padawan Shawn, your training is far from complete. You are both young and headstrong, but you must continue to be wary of the lure of the Dark Side."

"In these dark times, it reaches out to tempt us all," Vandar added warningly.

"Juhani has asked to be allowed to join you on your mission," Master Vrook continued, gesturing to the female Cathar that stood hesitantly behind him, "After much careful deliberation, we have agreed to grant her request. May her presence be a continuing reminder of the seductive powers of the Dark Side."

"In your journey, our Enclave here will always welcome you, should you need friendly advice or supplies," Master Dorak added, "Or should you wish to browse the archives. Although, I have not had any success finding any mention of your Builders or their Infinite Empire."

"Thank you, Master Dorak," Bastila said respectfully.

"Evrue Pell," Master Vrook said darkly, "You must always be on your guard, seeking the way of the Light. The risk for one such as you, who has hardly begun your training, is much higher. I fear, as you journey, you may find yourself traveling down a familiar path."

"Through your bond, Bastila can continue to support you and teach you," Master Zhar continued. He glanced between the other masters. When none added anything more in warning, the tiny Jedi measured up the entire crew and said solemnly, "May the Force be with you."

Only then did Carth notice the crowd of Jedi that had gathered around the _Ebon Hawk_ to join in their send-off. As the Jedi Masters returned to their duties, the other Jedi slowly dispersed. A few remained to say farewell to the Jedi, and an even larger group hung back to give Mission a hug and wish her well. Canderous returned to the ship without another word and Zaalbar lumbered after him, carrying their last crate of supplies.

Carth started to head towards the ship himself when a yellow skinned Twi'lek woman slipped up beside him. She was clearly not a Jedi by her tell-tale dancer garb.

"Hey spacer," she said in greeting, "You aren't the pilot of this ship, by any chance."

"Yeah," Carth replied warily, "What of it?"

"I'm just passing through and looking to get off this rock," the Twi'lek replied, "I was wondering if you had the room to take on another passenger, at least until your next stop."

"Hey, I recognize that voice," Mission called and broke out of the crowd of Jedi. When she saw who Carth was standing with, she stopped short and scowled, "Lena! What is a slut like you doing here on Dantooine?"

"Oh, Mission!" Lena laughed in surprise, "I didn't see you there."

"Where's Griff?" Mission demanded.

"Probably back on Tatooine where he dumped me, still working the Czerka mines," Lena said sharply, "As far as I'm concerned, he's out of my life. I've had enough of his clinging and get rich quick schemes."

"Good for him," Mission snapped, "He's better without you, you cantina trash."

"Mission," she seemed surprised, "Why so angry?"

"Because you're the reason Griff abandoned me on Taris," Mission yelled angrily.

Carth, finding himself caught in the middle of a fight between two angry women backed up and watched warily. He prepared to intervene if needed. Mission was a good kid, but she was mad and had blasters while Lena did not.

"Woh, woh," Lena said quickly, "Back up Mission. I wanted you to come with. I even offered to pay for your ticket off of Taris. I was paying for everything else for that free-loader. But Griff said you didn't want to leave Taris."

"No! Lair!" Mission screamed. She seemed to be close to tears. "Griff told me that you didn't want me, his little sister, getting in the way."

"You've got it all wrong, Mission," Lena urged, "I don't know why you idolize your brother so much. Griff is a no good free-loader who is always blaming other people for his problems."

"Take that back you table-dancing, brother-stealing, home-wrecker!" Mission yelled.

"You know what," Lena snapped, her temper exhausted as well, "Griff was always blaming you for his problems too. He told me that you were holding him back. When my money started running out and his plans failed, he started blaming me. I've had enough of him, and you'd be smart to forget about him too."

"He's my brother, I can't!" Mission argued, "It's all lies, all bantha poodoo. Get out of here, Lena. Find yourself another ship off of Dantooine."

"Well, sorry to make you so upset Mission," Lena apologized, only halfheartedly and walked away.

Fuming, Mission stalked towards the _Ebon Hawk_, "I can't believe that slut."

Meanwhile, most of the Jedi surrounding the ship had dispersed. Both Juhani and Bastila had also boarded the ship. Patiently staring at Carth, Ev waved to him and called, "Come on Lieutenant. Let's get this show on the road."

Taking one last look at the peaceful Enclave, Carth jogged after Ev up the loading ramp and retracted it behind him. At last, it was time to take action again.

15


	8. Part 7

Part 7- Following Whispers of the Past

The _Ebon Hawk's _departure from Dantooine was as uneventful as Carth liked it. Their flight from Taris was not something he wanted to repeat any time soon. Once safely traveling through hyperspace, Carth and Ev left their station in the cockpit and joined the rest of the crew in the central part of the ship. Everyone settled in for a long hyperspace journey. Even at the _Ebon Hawk's_ speeds, it would take them over one standard day to reach Kashyyyk.

By the time Ev and Carth joined the rest of the crew, Mission had already challenged Canderous to a game of pazaak. Zaalbar watched on thoughtfully. Juhani propped herself up in an unoccupied corner, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. Only Bastila was missing.

"Probably off meditating somewhere," Ev murmured, clearly wondering the same thing as Carth.

Carth, having prepared for the long nothingness of hyperspace, pulled out a datapad loaded with all of the most recent updates from the war front. He found an unoccupied seat and sat down, pouring over it.

Ev seemed to ponder the pazaak game for a minute before heading over to Juhani's corner and sinking down onto the ground next to where she sat.

"You look like something's bothering you, Juhani," Ev observed gently.

"Ah, Ev Pell," Juhani said, shaken out of her thoughts, "I must thank you again for what you did for me back on Dantooine. I can only hope that in coming along, I can make it up to you. I am very sorry for how I treated you in the grove."

"You don't have to be," Ev reassured her, "You had been consumed by the Dark Side. You weren't in your right mind."

"All the same, I am sorry," Juhani persisted, "Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course," Ev nodded. After a pause, she added, "I'm sorry about your master."

As he stared at the datapad, Carth found himself following their conversation rather than reading the reports in front of him.

"Ah, Quatra," Juhani said thoughtfully, "She did not die as I had supposed, although I wounded her severely. By the time I returned to the Enclave, she had been healed and left Dantooine on other duties. She had nothing more to teach me."

"Well, I'm glad," Ev replied, "But it's too bad you didn't get to say goodbye, or even sorry."

"It is best this way," Juhani replied calmly, "Perhaps I was growing too attached to her. Farewells are always difficult."

The cabin fell quiet again, only cut by the noise of pazaak cards slapping a-rhythmically down on the table.

"I am glad that I can help you, and that in this we are working towards ending the war," Juhani said after a long pause. "After what the Sith did to Taris..."

"You've been to Taris?" Ev asked.

"I grew up there," Juhani said shortly.

"On Taris?" Ev clarified.

Juhani nodded. "Even after how terrible the humans were to my parents, after how miserable my life was there, it was still my home," Juhani continued sadly. "I can't believe anyone could do something so horrible as destroying the whole city."

"It's crazy what the Dark Side can do to someone," Ev agreed darkly, "I would never have imagined that Darth Malak would have gone that far, but he did. Now we know what he's capable of."

"Which is why we must do everything we can to stop him," Juhani agreed forcefully. "Taris must be avenged."

"You grew up on Taris too?" Mission asked, overhearing them. She turned to Zaalbar and passed her deck of cards into his furry hand, "Big Z, finish this round for me." With that, she scurried across the cabin and sat down with them. "What did you think of it?" she asked eagerly.

"Taris was a cesspool of corruption and hate," Juhani spat bitterly.

"It wasn't that bad," Mission argued, taken aback by Juhani's forcefulness, "I mean, it had it's great points to."

"As in?" Juhani pressed.

"I knew a lot of great people there," Mission offered halfheartedly.

"And a lot of terrible ones too, I bet," Juhani added darkly.

"Well, I stayed away from the jerks," Mission said nonchalantly.

"My parents could not and it cost them their lives," Juhani argued.

"Oh," Mission uttered apologetically.

"I didn't know," Ev said gently, "I'm sorry."

"What has passed has passed," Juhani said, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"But it was still home, though," Mission said lamely.

"That it was," Juhani nodded slowly. "I think, somehow, I still miss it, even after the dream I lived on Dantooine."

Just then, Bastila stormed through. She approached Ev, but seeing Juhani beside her, she huffed angrily, turned on her heels, and strode out again. In the moment that Bastila and Ev's eyes met, something unsaid seemed to pass between them, but Ev remained where she was even after Bastila left.

"What's with her?" Canderous asked with an amused chuckle.

Zaalbar shrugged and played down another card.

Meanwhile both Juhani and Ev stared after her for a moment before resuming their conversation.

Sighing, Carth put down the datapad. "I'm not getting any reading done anyway," he muttered and headed after Bastila. He found her staring out the viewport in the women's bunk room.

"Anything I can do for you Bastila?" Carth asked.

"No," she sighed angrily, "No there isn't." After a moment, she added, "I don't understand why that Cathar Jedi had to come along. She so recently fell to the Dark Side, she could be a danger to our mission."

"But Ev brought her back," Carth offered.

"Ev may have convinced her of the merits of the Light Side again, but will it last? She has tasted the Dark Side once already," Bastila continued, still staring out at the swirling hyperspace.

"I don't know much about the Force," Carth admitted, "But you two can keep a close watch on her. If Malak is still after you, we'll need all the help we can get to protect you from him."

"You may be right," Bastila agreed grudgingly and sighed. She turned towards Carth and sunk onto the nearest bunk. "But she still outranks me."

"Outranks? What do you mean?" Carth asked,

"Didn't you see her robes?" Bastila snapped. Upon seeing Carth's confused expression, she explained, "Oh, well, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to tell the difference in Jedi robes. They have made her a full Jedi Knight even despite her fall. I have fought the Dark Lord and won in a battle that took the life of my master. I escaped the destruction of Taris. I have been assigned to lead a mission that could change the fate of the entire galaxy, and yet the Jedi Council still does not see it fit to raise me above the rank of a Padawan."

"I can't pretend to know their logic," Carth tried to comfort her, "But they have to have a good reason for it."

"I," she stammered, "I'm sorry Carth. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. It is selfish of me to be so concerned about my rank and how the Jedi Council sees me. I should not be comparing myself to that Cathar. Especially when there is so much more to be concerned with, like completing this mission and continuing Ev's training."

Carth had nothing he could say in response.

"Is the crew all assembled together?" Bastila asked suddenly. When Carth nodded, she said, "I should talk with all of them about what is to come." Bastila rose and swept past Carth and down the corridor. Shrugging, he followed after her, muttering, "Jedi..."

"I have to thank you all for joining us on this mission," Bastila began professionally from where she stood in the doorway.

Carth hung behind her for a moment, but soon realized that this wouldn't be short. He took his seat again. The rest of the crew were right where he left them, except Zaalbar and Ev had traded places at the pazaak table.

"I'm sure you all understand the secrecy we must keep in our journey," Bastila continued, "Even if we run into old friends, we must not disclose our purpose to anyone. If Darth Malak were to find out, it would mean disaster for us and for the entire galaxy. I'm sure you all understand the gravity of what we are doing."

Juhani and Mission nodded thoughtfully but Carth felt as lost as ever.

"Actually, Bastila, we don't," Carth pointed out defensively, "You haven't told us anything, really, about what the Jedi Council is having you, no, all of us do. What did they tell you when you met with them yesterday?"

"Frankly, Carth, that's none of your business," Bastila said dryly, "The mission will be safer the less you all know."

"But we have to know something," Carth argued, "Throw us a bone here."

"Like I said," Bastila repeated irritably, "It's none of your business."

"Actually, I think it is," Ev verbally stepped in, staring down Bastila with her intense dark eyes, "Carth has a point. They could all be elsewhere doing things they enjoy and not on this secretive, and not to mention dangerous, mission. Why should they care about what we're doing if they don't even know what it is."

"Ev," Bastila growled warningly, "It should suffice to say then, that we are retracing the steps of Revan and Malak during their fall to the dark side to see if we find some way to stop them that does not involve fleet to fleet contact."

"It has something to do with that star map then, and the Star Forge," Carth put in.

For a moment, Bastila stared coldly at him then looked away. "I'm not saying any more," she replied succinctly.

"Bastila, you're being a terrible leader again," Ev said casually, earning a glare from the younger woman. Pivoting on her chair to face as many of the crew members, she answered for her, "Yes, we are looking for the Star Forge. In that temple, there was a star map, but it didn't have all the information we need. We're following the trail it did give us in order to pick up more clues about the Star Forge itself. At least, that's our hope. We—"

"Ev," Bastila said sternly, "That's enough."

"You know what, Bastila? Fine," Ev snapped, standing up suddenly, "I don't care if you dig yourself a hole. Just go on thinking that you know best in everything. I don't care." She stormed out of the cabin and away.

"What a frustrating—!" Bastila muttered. Without another word, she too stormed off in another direction.

"I would have thought," Juhani ventured, "that with their Force bond, Bastila and Ev Pell would have treated each other more like sisters."

"Have you ever seen sisters fight?" Mission asked with a laugh.

"Well, I did not have any sisters..." Juhani replied slowly.

"From what I've seen," Mission said, trying to sound wise despite her age, "You should be glad you didn't."

Zaalbar rumbled his agreement.

"They've been like that every since they met on Taris," Mission continued. "And I still don't think Bastila believes Ev when she says that if it weren't for her, she would have still been down on the surface when Malak blew the planet apart looking for her."

Juhani suddenly sat up straight, her eyes flashing, "You mean to say that it was because of Bastila, because of all of you, that Darth Malak destroyed Taris?"

"It seems that way," Carth said hesitantly. The Cathar woman was getting angry and he had already witnessed once what anger could to do her. "Darth Malak is pretty desperate to find Bastila."

"So it is your fault that the place of all of my childhood memories was destroyed!" she exclaimed. Carth didn't see her stand up, but she was suddenly on her feet.

"Calm down, Juhani," Mission urged fruitlessly, "It's not their fault. Malak is crazy, that's all."

"No," she whispered dangerously, measuring each of the others in the cabin with a dangerous yellow glare, "It's because of you that—" she stopped herself. Taking a deep breath she chanted angrily, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion..." Muttering under her breath, she too slipped out of the room."I'll go spar with that droid remote..."

Zaalbar howled a comment.

Mission nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I thought so too. I always heard that Jedi were all serene and peaceful and stuff like that."

Canderous just laughed, "We've just got three crazy ones. Better watch your backs."

"They're not all..." Carth found himself starting to defend them to the other crew members. _Ev isn't that crazy, is she? _"You know, I think I'm going to go read some more of the front line reports," he said suddenly and got up. It was a lie. He hurried off, leaving only the three pazaak players still in the central cabin.

Carth wandered the _Ebon Hawk_ looking for Ev. Juhani was either sulking or meditating in the back of the cargo hold while Bastila had locked herself up in the women's bunk. The rest of the ship seemed otherwise empty. Passing under the gun turret shaft, he noticed the hatch was open. _Ev. Well, maybe she wants to be alone..._ Somehow, curiosity got the better of him, and he ascended the ladder.

Even before he got his shoulders all the way through the opening at the top, she said, "So you find me here again, Onasi."

"Ev, I..." he started, climbing far enough up to rest on the edge of the opening. There wasn't room for him to go any farther in, so his feet dangled below.

"I'm sorry about Bastila," Ev said, not looking at him. "You were right to be mad at her. Only, I'm not allowed to be."

"I don't get why you Jedi aren't allowed to have emotions," Carth commented, "It was all over the literature I read back on Dantooine, and yet there were always other stories of children of Jedi here and there."

"Emotion, especially strong ones like anger, hate, fear, and even love can lead to irrational decisions, selfishness, and ultimately the dark side," Ev said, as if she were reciting from a book, "Such emotions can make you lose control of yourself. When you have so much power, like the Jedi do, you have to be careful with it or you could hurt people."

"You don't sound like you believe it," Carth observed.

"I'm supposed to," Ev said frustratedly, "But, Onasi, the thing is, I've lived like any other person for the last thirty years of my life. It's not like there's a button you can push and, bam, no more emotions. Maybe that's why they didn't want to train me at first, saying I was too old. It's easy to brain wash little kids, but not people like me. I'm too set in my ways already."

"It still go asking me for a lecture on the rules and practices of the Jedi," Ev shrugged, "Bastila is far better at that."

Carth chuckled, "Thanks, but no thanks. You know, I still don't get why they sent you along on this mission. The other Jedi kept saying how your training wasn't done and how you weren't really ready. Why didn't they just keep you there?"

"Are you implying that you'd rather I didn't come along?" Ev snapped.

"No, no, no," Carth protested quickly, "It's just strange, that's all. The both of you are Padawans, and Juhani just got knighted. You'd think they'd send along a Jedi Master if it was that important."

"Well, for one, there's this bond I have with Bastila, so she wants me close," Ev continued defensively. "And for two, there's the visions we both had about the Dark Lords. I guess maybe they're hoping that we'll have more of them together. As to the lack of a Master, the Council kept stressing how low profile this had to be. If they put a Jedi Master on the mission with us, it would just attract more attention, which is what we don't need."

"Fair enough," Carth said slowly, wishing he hadn't asked in the first place. He could hear the frustration in Ev's voice again. She had probably come here to calm down, not to get angry again. He let her have her silence again, but remained where he was.

"I bet you're glad to be getting going again, Lieutenant," Ev commented, looking down at him from the gunner's seat.

"Yeah," Carth agreed, "You have no idea how good it feels to be actually doing something again. And you don't have to call me that any more, you know."

"What? Lieutenant?" she asked, "You still are one, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you're not a soldier any more," Carth pointed out, "You're a Jedi."

"Fair enough," Ev chuckled, "Try to break me of the habit then. Though, backtracking a bit, you didn't call what you did with the Mandalorians, cath hounds, and looking for that lost droid something useful?"

"It was something to do, I guess, and it helped people in a little way," Carth shrugged, "But I'm a career soldier. When I think of doing something, I want to be out with the fleet."

"Well, we're not rendezvousing with the fleet any time soon. I hate to break it to you," Ev replied.

"You know what I mean," Carth retorted.

"Though, I've got to disagree with you," Ev said.

"On what?" Carth asked, missing where the debate started.

"Maybe picking off cath hounds and a pack of bucket-heads didn't seem like much to you," Ev said thoughtfully, "but you saved people's lives, and that is a big difference."

Carth nodded slowly, "I guess you're right." _She always seems to be._ He changed the subject, "I know we're headed to Kashyyyk right now, but where to after that? If you're not going to go all enigmatic on me, that is."

"I don't see what Bastila's problem is anyway," Ev muttered, then answered more clearly, "The star map we saw was incomplete. It definitely had markers for Kashyyyk, Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, and Tatooine. The plan, last I checked, was to check out each of those planets until we can find a clear path to the Star Forge. My bet is that at least those planets were all a part of the Builder's Infinite Empire. If they were there once, maybe they left more maps or other clues."

"Seems like a pretty big assumption to base this whole mission on," Carth commented dubiously.

"Maybe it is," Ev shrugged, "But it's all we've got. Unless you happen to know everything about the lives and habits of the Builders."

"You've got me there," Carth admitted.

"Master Dorak scoured the Dantooine archives and found no mention of anything that could have possibly been the Builders. He had the Jedi on Coruscant and in all of the other enclaves around the galaxy looking too. No one found anything," Ev said, "I think someone even went and asked the Drall too. Nothing. And they have better records than anyone."

"You would think that if there was a species that widespread and powerful, that someone would have some kind of record of it," Carth speculated.

"Onasi, remember what that droid said," Ev reminded him, "The last known siting of a Builder, at least on Dantooine, was over five thousand years before the formation of the Galactic Republic. That's pre-hyperspace engines."

"Then how did they build an empire all over the galaxy?" Carth asked, baffled.

"That's the thing!" Ev said, slapping her leg, "It's crazy. They had huge technology while so many other civilizations were just getting started. If they could travel through hyperspace and had this ultimate weapon in the Star Forge, it's no wonder they enslaved other planets. I just wonder who they were and why we never see them today. What could have made an empire so powerful fall, leaving hardly a trace."

"In my career," Carth started retrospectively, "I have traveled all over the galaxy. I've seen lots of things that have surprised me. But, the thing is, I always know that no matter where I go, there will always be new surprising things. This galaxy is so vast. Just think, if an entire ancient empire could escape our notice, how much more is there out there that we don't even know exists."

"And that's the exciting thing about it, isn't it?" Ev agreed with a smile.

7


	9. Part 8

Part 8- _The Shadowlands_

"Well, someone has to stay with the ship," Bastila argued, "I know you're all anxious to help out on this important mission, but it just important that our ship doesn't get stolen or dismantled while we are out." The entire crew, including their astromech droid and newly acquired droid remote, clustered around the lowered cargo ramp, eager to disembark.

"T3 can," Mission offered, "He's a pretty competent little guy."

"T3-M4 is an astromech droid," Bastila replied dryly.

"With blasters," Mission replied optimistically, pointing her finger into the air to accentuate her idea.

"At least let everyone off the ship for a little while for a stretch break," Ev suggested, "I don't know about you, but I've never been to Kashyyyk before. I want to get a good look at those woshyr trees."

"Fine," Bastila threw her hands up into the air, "But before we leave the port, someone needs to volunteer to stay behind."

"Since you're so eager to find a volunteer," Canderous pointed out, "Why don't you do it yourself."

"This is my mission Mandalorian," Bastila snapped at him, "I cannot stay with the ship."

"Ours," Ev put in sourly, but Bastila didn't seem to hear her.

The young Jedi strutted off the _Ebon Hawk,_ the rest of the crew, save for the droids, followed. They stepped out onto a huge wooden platform with sturdy looking braided wicker rails. The docking platform narrowed into a rather wide path and the whole structure wrapped around the trunk of one massive tree. Not far off, more of the same landing platforms clung to the bark of the giant woshyr trees. Giant wooden support structures suspended the platforms and walkways up so near the leafy canopy. Birds and other creatures called through the humid night air. The very air seemed alive. Carth had seen amazing works of architecture before in glass, stone, and steel, but never anything so impressive as this, hanging leagues above the ground.

Despite the early morning hour, even the area around the landing platform was already bustling with activity. Most of the people present, however, wore the orange and green Czerka Corporation uniforms. Not a Wookiee was to be seen, aside from Zaalbar. One of them Czerka employees approached them from across the landing platform. "Welcome to Edean, trade designation G5-632," he said professionally, with only a hint of actual welcoming warmth. Prodding over a datapad he glanced up at the _Ebon Hawk_, "Your ship isn't on our list of expected arrivals for today. As such, you will have to pay the 100 credit docking fee."

"100 credits!" Mission exclaimed quietly from the back of the party, "That's crazy. Are you trying to cheat us."

Bastila shot Mission a steely cold glare then politely answered the docking officer, "Certainly. We will be allowed to stay as long as we need?"

"Of course," the man said nodding, "You will also have access to our refueling station and be admitted to our supply store."

"Fine," Bastila said nodding, and dug the credits out of one of the leather pouches that hung at her belt. She handed they over quickly and gazed expectantly at the man.

"Thank you, travelers," he said, "You may now be on your way."

Bastila started forward, the others trailing behind her. Mission stopped suddenly and called after the officer who was already walking away, "What! What did you call this place?"

He pivoted half way around again, not quite facing the young Twi'lek. "Edean," he answered, "It was the name selected on a ballot by Czerka stockholders."

"That's not what this planet is called," Mission argued, "It's Kashyyyk, right Big Z?" Zaalbar grumbled in agreement. Even Carth could detect the anger in his voice.

"Ah, that would be the local name for this planet," the man said dismissively, "A hardly sentient bunch, if you ask me. Czerka has given it a much more pronounceable and civilized name."

Zaalbar growled wordlessly.

"And what gives you the right to rename a planet without the consent of its native people?" Ev demanded fiercely. She too drew up by Mission's side, Zaalbar looming behind both of them. By this time, Bastila, Carth, and Juhani stopped to watch as well.

"The Wookiees are nothing but primitive brutes," he scoffed, "You must know that it's true, having purchased one yourself."

Simultaneously, Zaalbar yowled angrily and Mission screamed over him, "Take that back, you stupid specieist womp rat!"

"I don't have time for this," the dock officer spat and walked away. Over his shoulder he called, "If you have a complaint about the Czerka designated name of this planet, take it up with Janos Wertka in the Czerka administration office."

"What a bunch of..." Mission grumbled angrily, trailing off into unintelligibly.

"Come along," Bastila urged, "We need to get moving."

Ev quickly strode up to walk along side of her, but Mission took some urging from Zaalbar to continue after them.

"You know, Bastila, I think I would like to stop by that corporate administrative office on our way out," Ev said succinctly. Although her voice was deadly calm, Carth could see a familiar fire in her eyes. The group continued down the walkway from their ship. They passed a number of other Czerka employees. Some carried crates, some carried datapads, some strutted around without any kind of burden, and some dragged drugged looking Wookiees.

"What is all this?" Juhani marveled, horrified, as she watched three men pull along a Wookiee that was bound at the wrists, neck, and even around the ankles.

"A slave trade," Ev replied, just as stunned and horrified, "Alive and well."

Juhani's expression darkened as she fought back waves of fury.

Zaalbar rumbled forelornly.

"What do you mean, Big Z, not ready to come back?" Mission asked, "You should have said something about that sooner, you know."

What he said caught Ev's attention as well. She stopped and stared back at him and Mission. The rest of the group came to a stop around them again.

Looking between Ev and Mission, Zaalbar began to explain something.

"Yeah, you said you were running away from slavers..." Mission started but Zaalbar interrupted her and continued.

"You were exiled twenty years ago?" Ev commented, "Just for attacking your brother with your claws?"

"I guess that kind of thing is a huge deal," Mission added.

Zaalbar nodded and continued.

"Why didn't your father believe you?" Ev demanded, "That you brother made a deal with the slavers, that's terrible!"

Zaalbar continued sadly.

"You father was the chieftain..." Mission observed.

Zaalbar growled out another few phrases before falling silent again.

"Well, we'll deal with it when it comes, Big Z," Mission said encouragingly, "Maybe they've all forgotten anyway."

Zaalbar didn't look hopeful.

"Come on," Bastila urged, "We don't have the time to waste."

Rounding to the opposite of the giant tree they had landed next to, they finally came to the office. As they neared it, they saw that another heated argument was already taking place inside.

While most of the office staff hung back and tried to look busy, one tall but fairly young looking girl argued adamantly with the Ithorian in a Czerka uniform behind the main desk. She had platinum blond hair tied in a low ponytail and, by her attire, she looked to be some sort of pilot or trader. Beside the girl stood a bronze and silvery black protocol droid that struck Carth as oddly familiar.

"What do you mean, restricted trade?" the girl demanded, "Rinnh Imports had held and maintained trade relations with the Wookiees of this region for almost a decade. You can't just block us from our own contacts!"

The Ithorian, in his own low and rumbling language, he patiently replied.

"No, that doesn't satisfy me," the girl shot back, slamming her palm onto the desk in front of her, "I have a shipment that is expected in Rwookrrorro tonight. And those Wookiees have a shipment of produce that is bound for Coruscant, Teta, and Corellia."

The Ithorian argued back again.

"I expect complete financial compensation for this," the girl demanded, "Or you'll have Gad Rinnh himself on your doorstep, understand?"

"Mistress Kionee, don't you think that's a bit—" the droid next to her protested mildly.

Saying something, the Ithorian waved her off. He turned to go.

The girl's green eyes narrowed. She rattled off something angrily in a language Carth didn't understand. The Ithorian Czerka executive turned back and stared at her, startled. In her light, high voice, the girl had just spoken Ithorian. It was one of the strangest things Carth had ever heard. "And I mean it," the girl added threateningly. "I'm taking this to the Galactic Trade Union."

The Ithorian mumbled something in retort then retreated into another room.

"Come on, Emtee, let's get out of here," the girl gestured to her droid and headed back out of the office. Seeing Carth and the others waiting behind her, she said darkly, "Good luck getting any business done with them." With that, the girl stomped out of the office, protocol droid tottering after here.

Carth glanced over at Ev, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

One of the employees, a man who had been cowering in the corner until only moments ago, stepped up to the desk and addressed their group.

"Please come in out of humid morning," he urged welcomingly, "And don't mind that quarrel. We have only had a minor dispute with one of our previous contractors."

"Oh?" Ev commented, making it clear by her voice and stance that she didn't believe his story.

Shifting uncomfortably, the man asked, "What can I do for you? Our administrator, Janos Wertka has stepped out for a few moments."

"Make this quick, Ev," Bastila whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Ev tilted her head in acknowledgment. "Were just a group of travelers up for some sport and adventure," she said neutrally, "What can you tell us about the local establishment and the area around it?"

"Czerka is engaged in trade activities with the nearby Wookiees," the man explained, "While our scientists investigate the local flora and fauna. This almost entirely untapped wilderness could prove to supply herbs and medicines that the galaxy at large has only dreamed of."

"And, you're trading in slaves?" Ev observed, pointing to a long cage on the ground near the wall that Carth hadn't noticed before. By their reactions, evidently, neither had the rest of their group. A Wookiee lay curled up in the cage that was far too short for him. He looked unconscious.

Zaalbar growled angrily. Carth could have sworn he heard Juhani hiss something in her own language from where she stood beside him.

"It is not against will of the locals," the Czerka representative said quickly, "The chieftain, what was his name, Chuundar, I think, not that it matters... Anyway, the local chieftain gladly supplies us with a stream of healthy young Wookiees in exchange for weapons and other useful technology. He has even instructed all of his people in understand Galactic Basic so that they can become more effective laborers."

"And you see nothing wrong with this?" Ev asked dangerously.

"Why, no," the man responded. Absently, he loosened his collar between his fingers. The man's eyes flicked between Bastila, Juhani, and Ev. He had seen their lightsabers and recognized their robes.

"Slavery is illegal in the Galactic Republic, you know," Bastila chimed in, surprising both Carth and Ev.

"Edean isn't a full member of the Galactic Republic, having no representatives in the Senate," he started to point out.

"Kashyyyk," Mission butted in.

The man continued carefully, "It is under the jurisdiction of Czerka Corporation."

"Slavery is still slavery," Juhani hissed, "And it is an ugly thing no matter where it is found. It demeans all sentient life and exposes the rot of people such as yourself."

"This is all perfectly legal, I assure you," the man responded quickly, backing into the counter. "Wookiees are little more than beasts. Certainly, they have a crude language, but that isn't enough to call them sentient."

Zaalbar suddenly burst into an angry roar.

"Control your slave or we'll be forced to tranquilize and bind it!" the man said fearfully, waving to two guards by the door.

"You will do no such thing!" Ev barked, "Zaalbar is no slave. He owes me a life debt and is our friend."

"A life debt," the man laughed nervously, "Now that's difficult to arrange but far more effective than shock collars."

"Just keep digging your hole," Mission murmured angrily.

Ev took a deep breath and glared up at the man. Glancing over to Carth and Bastila she said professionally, "Lieutenant, Jedi, crew, we're done here." With one last glance at the Czerka officer, she turned on her heels and walked back out through her friends that had clustered behind her, saying "This establishment won't last."

"What do you mean?" the man sputtered after her, "We have..."

Not stopping, she said coldly over her shoulder, "It won't last, even if I have to see to it myself."

"Ev," Bastila scolded.

As stunned as everyone else, Carth followed Ev out.

"You're not about to abandon our mission to save these Wookiees are you?" Bastila hissed once they were out of hearing distance of the office.

"No," Ev shot back, "I know what's most important. But if I get a chance, on the way, I'll take it. Otherwise, the senate is hearing of this once our job is done."

"This is horrific," Juhani burst in ranting, "Just when humanity had begun to redeem itself in my eyes, these Czerka humans expose just how terrible humans can be!"

"Juhani, humans aren't all..." Ev protested, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Breathing in sharply, Juhani looked Ev up and down. "Yes, you're right, I am sorry for my outburst," she apologized, "There are exceptional humans as well. I think... I think I should be the one to stay behind with the ship. I need to meditate and calm myself. I cannot let my hate for slavers overcome me."

"Yes," Bastila agreed calmly, "I think that would be best."

Bowing slightly to the crew, Juhani trotted back off down the walkway towards the landing platform.

"We've spent enough time here already," Bastila said impatiently, "We need to get moving."

"Just where are we going, Bastila?" Carth asked.

"Ev and I shared another vision upon our arrival," Bastila answered crisply, "It seems that there is another star map not far from here on the forest floor."

"I hate to break it to you, Bastila," Canderous said, "But the forest floor is a long way from here."

"I know that," Bastila responded haughtily, "But the Wookiees are climbers, are they not? We should be able to enlist their assistance in reaching the forest floor. Perhaps they even know where it is already. Zaalbar can be our guide."

Zaalbar growled something that sounded full of uncertainty.

"Wait a nanosec!" Mission exclaimed, "That Chuundar slime that has been selling out his village is your brother?"

Zaalbar rumbled in confirmation.

"Zaalbar did say that he was exiled," Ev pointed out, "Maybe he knows the area. Although, the local Wookiees may not be so friendly to him."

Zaalbar again growled his agreement.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that when it comes," Bastila said quickly. "Let's move along."

"After you," Carth said, sweeping his hand forward when she looked over at him.

Bastila proudly took the lead, Ev, Carth, Mission, Canderous, and Zaalbar falling into step behind her. Soon they reached a large wooden gate on the walkway, guarded by three armed Czerka personnel.

"Where do you think you're going?" the head of the guard asked as they approached.

"For a stroll," Ev answered nonchalantly.

"A stroll?" the guard laughed, "The Great Walkway is no place for a pleasure walk. The place is crawling with myrkal and kinrath."

"We're armed," Ev replied simply, "And we want a better look at a the local wildlife."

"Oh, you'll get a better look, alright," the guard on the right laughed wryly.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you," the head of the guard said warningly, "But we don't send search patrols out for lost tourists."

"Fair enough," Ev nodded, "Now are you going to open that gate or not?"

The two other guards, seemingly laughing at the stupid travelers they saw before them, scrambled to push back the two halves of the door, leaving a narrow gap in between.

"Thank you," Bastila said shortly and headed through the doorway ahead of even Ev.

The Great Walkway was even more spectacular than the landing platform. Much wider, it extended far enough to touch the trunks of trees on either side.

"Amazing Wookiee craftsmanship, isn't it?" Ev said, slipping up to him.

"The Wookiees built all of this?" Carth marveled as they walked.

"Of course," Ev laughed, "You thought Czerka had the genius to construct suspended platforms like this?"

"Well, no," Carth admitted.

"The Wookiees have been here a long time and they really know the trees like no other people does," Ev commented. Without waiting for Carth to respond she hurried up to join Bastila at the lead of the group.

As they rounded around the first woshyr's immense trunk, Zaalbar roared out a warning. Skittering down the tree's coarse bark and across the walkway towards them were a swarm of giant, pale bugs. They stood as high as mission on four spiny legs. Hissing and yelping, the creatures attacked.

"Kinrath!" Bastila cursed and drew out her double bladed lightsaber.

The group had hardly fought together enough to work flawlessly as a team, but they all quickly fell into formation. The two Jedi aggressively took the front while Canderous, Carth, Zaalbar, and Mission fired round after round of blaster shots into the fray. Carth found it an interesting challenge to shoot around the two Jedi, who moved more quickly and unpredictably than he had ever seen any soldier fight.

Soon, all that remained of the pack of kinrath were oozing thoraxes and severed limbs.

The Jedi solemnly retracted their lightsabers, but neither clipped them back on their belts. The hilts remained readily in their hands. While the others stowed their blasters, Carth followed Ev and Bastila's lead, keeping his drawn. His fingers floated lightly over the triggers.

Rounding the other direction around another woshyr trunk, Carth was suddenly glad he had his weapons ready.

Three men in black hoods and gray robes stood waiting for them. Carth hardly had time to realize who they were when the foremost one stepped forward and said eagerly, "Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned that you had escaped Taris alive. He has promised a great reward for whoever captures you."

"Force!" Ev cursed quietly, bringing her lightsaber up again, "If this isn't just one warm welcome after another."

The three men in black leaped forward, red lightsabers in their hands.

"Fall back!" Bastila ordered as she and Ev leaped into the fray.

As Carth positioned himself at a better angle to target the Dark Jedi and not Ev and Bastila, he wished Juhani hadn't stayed back. Three Sith against two Jedi wasn't odds he liked to see, even if Ev and Bastila did have the support of the rest of the crew.

Fortunately, Bastila's two yellow blades and Ev's single purple one kept the Dark Jedi busy. Somehow, the two of them managed to hold the Sith off.

Carth soon dove for cover behind a fallen branch. Nearly all the shots he fired returned back in his direction as they reflected back off of one of the red lightsabers.

In a flash, Ev took a opening and thrust her saber through one of the Sith's chests. He went down, gasping. Ev wasted no time and turned on one of the Dark Jedi that had driven Bastila down the platform and away from her. Ev caught one of them by surprise, slicing off his saber hand. As the hand and weapon clattered to the walkway, the Sith started at Ev, wide eyed. Ev deftly swung up and cut off his head. In that moment of confusion, Bastila whipped her double bladed lightsaber around. The Dark Jedi before her dodged the first blade but didn't see the second coming. It caught him right through the chest. He crumpled to the ground in pieces.

Ev immediately crouched down, searching through their fallen enemies' clothes.

"What was that?" Carth demanded of Bastila as he rushed over to her. The others were not far behind.

"Dark Jedi sent by Darth Malak to find and capture me," Bastila answered distantly. "So, the Dark Lord has not given up on me yet."

"And you thought he would?" Ev asked, standing up. There was something in her hand.

"They knew we were coming here!" Mission exclaimed fearfully.

"But how?" Carth stammered. _Could there be a leak in the Jedi Council?_

"I don't think so," Ev cut in calmly. She was scrolling through something that looked to be a tiny black datapad. "These three were assigned to wait here and watch for us. From the looks of things, they've been here for weeks," Ev assessed, "I bet Malak stationed his lackeys at every place he thought we might head to."

"Do you suppose he knows about our mission, then?" Bastila asked quietly.

Ev shook her head, "I hope not. But, all the same, we should be extra careful wherever we land. If he sent Dark Jedi to some place as remote as Kashyyyk, I'm sure he sent them to our destinations as well."

"I hope you're right, Ev," Bastila agreed.

"I do too," Carth sighed, "Or this could be one really short trip."

Although they saw no more Dark Jedi on their trip across the Great Walkway, there were plenty of kinrath to contend with, as well as the pinkish flying creatures called myrkal. The group suffered no serious injures, but the forest creatures did prove to be an unavoidable nuisance that slowed their progress.

Before long, they came to a fork in the walkway. To the left, it continued on just as wide as before, but a somewhat narrower walkway broke off to the right.

"Which way, Zaalbar?" Bastila asked, gazing alternating down the two.

Zaalbar growled something thoughtfully.

Bastila glanced at Ev. Evidently the younger Jedi didn't understand Shiriiwook either. Ev straightened herself up and translated, "He says that a lot has changed since he left this place twenty years ago, but this at least seems to have remained unchanged. Along the path to the left is Rwookrrorro village, his old home. To the right, however, is a path to a lift that could take us into the Shadowlands."

"What are the Shadowlands?" Bastila inquired.

Zaalbar reverently rumbled his reply.

"It is a sacred name for the forest floor," Ev replied, "I think."

"Let's head for that lift then," Bastila said decisively, "The forest floor is our goal, after all."

Not far down the path to the right, they encountered a small group of Wookiees hunters, battling with a swarm of ferocious looking kinrath.

Bastila motioned for the group to stay back. Either Ev didn't see her or she chose to ignore her. Instead, she leaped into the battle to help with Wookiees. Once Ev was in motion, it was impossible to control the torrent of battle that followed her. Zaalbar, Mission, and Canderous put themselves in position and shot down the kinrath that they could. Shrugging, Carth joined the battle as well. Bastila alone continued to hang back.

In moments, the kinrath were all dead and the Wookiees measured up those that had come to their rescue.

The apparent leader of the group growled at Ev and Zaalbar. Ev growled back. The four Wookiee hunters looked startled.

"Today I've seen a girl speaking Ithorian and a woman speaking Shiriiwook," Carth murmured, "What's next? A singing Wookiee?"

"What's the problem?" Bastila asked.

"They just called Big Z a mad-claw, that's what!" Mission snapped. Her hands were balled into fists.

"It seems that we aren't welcome here," Ev added. She turned back to the Wookiees and uttered in plain Basic, "Zaalbar owes me a life debt and my journeys bring me here, therefore, he goes with me."

The Wookiee leader howled something warningly.

"We are not members of your village," Ev replied evenly, "We don't need permission from your mighty leader Chuundar. Our travels are our own concern."

The other Wookiees muttered and growled among themselves, but they did not move out of the way.

"We are on an important mission from the Jedi Council," Bastila put in impatiently, "Let us by."

The leader drew up to his full height, and glared down at them. He roared something unintelligible.

Suddenly, the violet blade on Ev's lightsaber ignited. "We go where we want to, understand?" she said threateningly, "Or did you not see what we did to those kinrath you were fighting? We can take care of ourselves." She let her threat hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "And we can take care of you." Behind her, Canderous leveled his blaster rifle at the leader.

The leader grumbled something and finally moved aside. Striding by him with her lightsaber still out, Ev said curtly, "Thank you." Once by, she turned and watched as all of her companions passed through the cluster of Wookiees. The moment they were all safely beyond the hunting party, Ev extinguished her lightsaber and strode after them.

"Ev, what do you think you're doing?" Bastila scolded when Ev caught up with her.

"Getting us free passage," Ev retorted huffily.

"Such means of persuasion through fear can lead to the Dark Side," Bastila lectured quietly, "You know that!"

"And how else would you suggest getting past a pack of angry Wookiees?" Ev demanded, "They respect power."

"That was wrongly used power, Evrue Pell," Bastila snapped.

"Don't call me that," Ev retorted angrily and stalked out ahead of the group.

Bastila put a hand to her forehead in frustration. "She isn't ready for this or for the trials ahead," Bastila murmured, "She should have a Master watching over her. It's too dangerous..."

Carth looked up ahead. Ev walked alertly ahead of the group, still clutching her lightsaber hilt in her hand. He had never seen two Jedi disagree so much before, or get so close to all out fighting. This was no way to start a secret mission that both women had insisted could change the whole coarse of the war. Not that Carth was anyone to step in between two Jedi and mediate peace. They'd have to do that themselves. He hoped that they would soon.

As they walked, the walkway grew narrower and narrower until finally they came to the end of it. Another Wookiee waited by what must have been the lift Zaalbar mentioned. A wide wooden platform without railings hung on a thick rope and pulley system from a crossbar over the top of it.

The Wookiee eyed them warily.

"We wish to descend into the Shadowlands," Bastila said politely.

The Wookiee refused, yowling at them.

"We are on urgent business from the Jedi Council," Bastila urged, "It is necessary that we travel below."

The lift operator still refused.

"Look here," Eve said dangerously. She strode defiantly close to the Wookiee and stared up at him. "We're going down below and you're going to help us."

Carth couldn't tell if she was using some kind of mind trick on the Wookiee or was just spouting threats.

Suddenly, the Wookiee drew out his vibroblade. Whatever she had done, it didn't work.

"Ev, look out!" Carth cried.

Ev, however, reacted faster on her own. Before Carth's warning was out of his mouth, Ev's lightsaber was up and had sliced the Wookiee's weapon clean in two.

"You'll let us down then?" Ev asked, still holding her weapon between her and the Wookiee.

He growled angrily but backed away and gestured to the lift.

Ev turned back to the others and asked, "What are you waiting for? We've got a lift to catch."

The others silently loaded onto the lift. Bastila came last of all with a sour look on her face. All except Zaalbar and Ev clung to the wooden supports and crossbars, being careful not to rock the lift platform.

"You know how to work this, Zaalbar?" Ev asked.

Zaalbar replied noncommittally, but set to work. Soon, the lift was slowly descending from the canopy into the dimness below.

Bastila slowly and cautiously worked her way over to where Ev stood, "It troubles me to see you behaving this way, Ev."

Ev, who seemed much calmer than before, replied, "We are on our way down to the Shadowlands, just as you wanted Bastila. What's the matter?"

"The ends do not justify the means, you know that," Bastila lectured, "You have behaved in a way that is characteristic of a Sith, not a Jedi. You must not give into the temptation to use your powers in the Force for evil."

"What we're doing is good," Ev protested.

"But how you did it was not," Bastila argued. "In that moment of intimidating the Wookiees into getting what you want, the Dark Side could have taken hold of you."

"Did it?" Ev asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, not that I can tell," Bastila admitted, "But the path to the Dark Side is a slippery one. At first, the steps are small, but soon your fall could be great. Watch and discipline yourself carefully. So much rides on our mission. The way of the Light is difficult to walk with serenity, but we must do it for the sake of the Republic and all living things."

"Fine, I get it," Ev said, not convincingly. She looked away, gazing at the huge woshyr trunks that passed by. Quietly, she added evenly, "And you, Bastila, need to work on that anger problem of yours. Anger and frustration can also lead to the Dark Side."

Bastila looked like she was about to argue again, but she took a deep breath and thought better of it. Shifting to the edge of the lift, she sunk against the supports and held on.

The descent on the lift seemed to last ages. For a while, all they saw were the massive woshyr trunks with occasional flocks of birds gliding through the trees. Light filtered down from above, but it did little to illuminate the forest so far below. Gradually, Carth began to see a change in the scenery. Mosses and strange glowing fungus, as big as a cath hound, clung to the sides of the trees. The damp smells began to change, as well as the sounds. Cries of the treetop birds were far away while other stranger calls and roars echoed dimly among the trees.

The lift finally touched down with a dull thud onto the mossy forest floor. Carth couldn't guess how long they had been riding it for. Very little sunlight made it this far down, but the giant luminous fungus clung all over the massive roots of the woshyr trees, giving enough light to see by. The roots themselves and the earth that covered them made small but steep hills all around them. It felt more like a valley than a forest floor.

Carth and all of his companions slowly stepped off the platform, taking in their surroundings. A few small gray monkeys hobbled into the clearing to stare curiously at the new arrivals. They chattered and shrieked then bounded away.

"Tachs," Mission said, "At least I think so. They look just like the tachs that some people kept as pets on Taris."

"I think you may be right," Bastila agreed, "But I'm sure there are far bigger beasts down her than those little monkeys. Everyone, be on your guard."

Bastila took up the front with Zaalbar while Ev and Carth fell into the rear. Canderous and Mission stayed to the middle of the group, remaining just as alert as the others.

From their clearing, there seemed to be only one easy way out between the root hills. That is where Bastila led them. Between the roots their path twisted and turned. Carth was no tracker, but it seemed that where they tread was used at least occasionally by travelers, or perhaps just by creatures larger than the tachs.

Finally, they came to a sort of clearing between a cluster of the massive trees. Slightly more sunlight shone down on that spot and the flat ground in the middle gave way to many other paths through the roots. There was no telling, however, which would lead to a dead end and which would not.

"Bastila, how do you know where you're going?" Ev called up to her, "I'm not getting any more visions."

Bastila seemed to be listening for something distant, hardly paying attention to those around her. She stood stiffly and breathed deeply for a few moments.

"Bastila?" Ev asked again.

"I'm sorry," Bastila said slowly, "I am trusting in the Force to lead us."

"That seems like an awfully big trust in something invisible, sister," Canderous chided.

"To you perhaps," she replied shortly, "But Ev, do you remember how those ruins on Dantooine felt? The Dark Side was thick in that place. Revan and Malak had not yet completely given in to the dark side at that point, so they could not have left that taint themselves."

"So you think that star map generated all that Dark Side energy?" Ev asked, catching on.

"I think so," Bastila nodded, "And I can faintly feel the same sort of dark power here. I felt it as soon as we landed and it has been growing stronger the farther we travel."

"So you're tracking the Dark Side then?" Mission put in.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Bastila replied. "Open yourself up and feel for it, Ev. You will realize it's there as well."

Beside Carth, Ev simultaneously straightened up and relaxed. She closed her eyes and fell into a meditative rate of breathing. After a few moments, she breathed quietly, "Yes, I can feel it. It does have the same sort of flavor as the last star map too."

"The Force has flavors?" Carth asked in spite of himself.

"I'm not sure what else to call it," Ev shrugged as she opened her eyes again. "It's like, when I hear your voice, I know it's Carth. When I sensed this power, I knew it was a star map or something like it."

"We call that resonance, Ev," Bastila said knowingly.

"I didn't get that far in Jedi vocabulary lessons back at Dantooine," Ev made excuses, "But I know what it is, with or without a name."

"Well, that's what it's called, at any rate," Bastila replied.

"So does this flavorful resonance of yours tell you which path to take in this maze?" Canderous asked.

"Well, no," Bastila replied, trying not to seem incompetent, "But we do know what direction it is in." She pointed ahead and slightly to the left.

"I'd say even a little farther westward," Ev put in.

"Well, it's the general direction," Bastila replied defensively.

Zaalbar howled something.

"Zaalbar is right," Ev said, "Standing her and yapping gets us no closer and may even attract some of the larger predators down here. Let's try that one directly ahead to start."

"Fine," Bastila agreed and started picking her way across the forest floor once again. The others fell into step behind her. Ev's suggestion took them to a dead end at the base of a woshyr tree. This corner happened to be a nest for a clan of katarn, large quadrupedal beasts with sizable teeth and tusks. By the time they realized their mistake, the creatures woke out of their lazy stupor and closed in around them.

While the two Jedi leaped into action, the ranged fighters found that they could not take the same strategies they had used before. Those katarn that weren't busy with Bastila and Ev charged at them instead. Zaalbar immediately climbed up to the crest of one of the roots before unslinging his bowcaster and firing down on them below.

Mission, Canderous, and Carth didn't have the climbing claws that the Wookiee had. This left them to be constantly on the move, alert of their surroundings. They had to keep from being pinned into corners or backing into other katarns as they fled one. For Carth, it was exhilarating. Of all the battles he had accompanied Ev and Bastila into so far, the only challenges were those of marksmanship. Here, it was totally engaging.

By Canderous' whooping and war cries, Carth could guess that the Mandalorian was feeling similarly.

Carth was almost disappointed when the fight ended and all of the large beasts had either died or fled. He had been in too many battles to let that feeling get the better of him though.

"So," Ev panted, "Let's try another path then."

They regrouped into a similar order as before and trooped back out towards the clearing. This time, Bastila insisted on choosing the path. She picked the next one of the left and down it they went. This one turned into a dead end much sooner than the last, but was only inhabited with a swarm of tachs that crowded around them, squawking noisily. One was even so bold as to poke one knobby finger into a tear in the back of Canderous' pants. Canderous yelled in surprised and whirled around, reflexively putting the gray monkey in the sights of his gun. It scurried off chattering merrily. Everyone else, even Bastila, laughed heartily. Canderous grudgingly chuckled with them.

Once back at the clearing, both Bastila and Ev stood in silent meditation. Finally they came to a silent agreement and pointed towards the path to the right of the one they first took.

This one twisted and turned along between the trees, never leading them to a trunk or impassible tangle of roots.

They met a lone bull katarn on two occasions. The first, they easily took down, and the second they managed to scare off without much of a fight. Otherwise, only the curious tachs harassed their path.

"For all the talk of this place being dark and dangerous, it's not so bad," Ev commented. She slowed her pace and fell into step beside Carth.

Carth shrugged, "It's better than wading through a valley of Sith. Though anyone who would want to live down here would have to be crazy."

Ev laughed lightly, "Though, with all the wildlife and moisture, it wouldn't be that hard, even if you were a vegetarian."

"What, are you considering giving up meat?" Carth asked playfully.

Ev laughed. "So, how are you doing with this whole not being on the front, thing?" she asked. The two of them began to fall a significant distance behind the others. It was enough to mostly be out of earshot, thanks to the squawking tachs, but not far enough to worry about.

Carth shrugged. He didn't really have an answer. "You and Bastila keep saying how important this is, and I want to believe you. It feels good to finally be doing something that could really make a difference and stop the Sith for good," Carth tried to put into words what he felt, "But we have hardly done anything yet. We came here, you 'tasted' the star map, or whatever, and we're wandering between big trees."

"We did fend off three Dark Jedi up on the Great Walkway who wanted to take Bastila," Ev pointed out, "And that's something."

"True," Carth admitted. "Though, even already, I feel so useless to you and Bastila."

"What do you mean?" Ev asked, surprised. "I saw what you could do on Taris and getting off of it."

"I mean, sure, I can fight and I can fly your ship," Carth said shrugging, "But you've already proven yourself at least a decent pilot, and a lightsaber is more than a match for any blaster. Bastila has made it pretty clear that she doesn't need my advising any more."

"Carth, what are you talking about?" Ev asked sincerely, "Of course we need you. This crew needs a drop of your sanity now and then, or haven't you noticed the eclectic group we've picked up. Not that they aren't fantastically versatile themselves and that I'm not glad they came along."

Carth chuckled, "Are you sure I'm the best person to look to for sanity?"

"In this group, yeah," Ev grinned, "I'm no beacon of peace myself. Bastila and the Jedi Masters made sure I was well aware of that at all times."

"You're not so..." Carth started.

"Don't try to lie to me, Onasi," Ev laughed. "There is a woman that lives inside my head with me and she, of all people, should know the details of my inner peace."

"Inside your head? You lost me," Carth commented.

"Yeah, that bond Bastila and I have," Ev reminded him, "It's in the Force, and it means that I can sense her all time. I know what she's feeling and sometimes even what she's thinking. It's the same for her, I assume."

"That's so hard to imagine," Carth marveled, "It's enough to have my own thoughts to fight with."

"I got lucky," Ev said wryly, "If I want a good fight, I not only have myself but Bastila at the whim of only a thought."

"No wonder you two get so worked up when you argue," Carth observed.

Ev laughed nervously, "Probably shouldn't do that so often, but it just keeps happening. She was raised a Jedi and I wasn't. It's hard to have a complete change of mindset in just six weeks. I'm just too stuck in my old self."

"It seems ridiculous to completely get rid of your old self," Carth found himself speaking with a bit of regret, "You have changed a lot since Taris. The Order shouldn't need to totally remake you into a new person. You did well for yourself back then too."

"Thank you Carth, but," she reached up and rapped him gently on the forehead, "Are you have memory troubles now too? I remember just about as many lectures from you then as I get from Bastila now. Granted, can't remember what you told me..."

Carth laughed. "Maybe you're a little less frustrating now," he offered.

"I appreciate it, Onasi," Ev replied with a grin. "You know, that reminds me, what about what's-his-name?"

"Who?" Carth asked.

Tapping her own forehead, Ev strained to remember. "That guy in the ship above Taris," she ventured.

"Saul Karath," Carth spat his name angrily.

"So I take it he's still out there," Ev commented lightly.

"Yes, and tearing apart Republic fleets in his path," Carth said bitterly. "He's been on the move since Taris. Since he's got Malak with him, the _Leviathan_ has been a primary target of the Republic forces."

Ev listened patiently.

"Saul's the same genius as he ever was, maybe even better now," Carth sighed angrily, "I learned so much from him. I looked up to him, and he had to take it all and throw it against the Republic he used to love. When he ordered the fleet that destroyed Telos, he must have known... he knew..."

"He knew the blow that it would be to you," Ev finished for him, "He knew you had family there."

"If we have Darth Malak on our tail, undoubtedly Saul is too," Carth started, "If we get another chance to face him, I need to take my revenge. I know it won't bring my wife and son back, but I have to do it. It's all I have left."

"I understand," Ev replied quietly, "Unless it jeopardizes our entire mission, I won't stop you."

_How can she possibly understand? _He wondered bitterly.

As if reading his mind, she amended, "I can't pretend to understand what it feels like to loose your home and family. Juhani and Mission would be better at that. But I have seen your face every time the word "Telos" or "Saul" comes out of anyone's mouth. I have felt the pain and anger roll off of you in waves. You broadcast your emotions in those moments more clearly than anyone I have ever encountered since finding the Force. In a way, I can feel what you feel. It makes me want to help you get to Saul almost more than I want to help Bastila get to Malak, but we both know what is most important."

"You're right," Carth nodded, taken aback by Ev's sincere clarity, "Malak has to be stopped above all else, but trust me, if Saul gets in the way, I won't hesitate."

"Of course not," Ev nodded.

Cart started to form another thought, but it fled from his mind as the came around a bend between tower woshyr root hills. Glowing vibrantly violet between durasteel pillars, a giant force field blocked their way at a narrow point between the roots. The roots on either side were steep and high, polished slick. The rest of their party already stood in front of it, baffled.

"What is this thing?" Ev asked, dashing up to them. Carth followed at her heels. "It's not Builder technology, that's for sure. I don't feel any dark power."

"It's blocking our way," Canderous said, "It doesn't really matter who built it."

"Big Z could climb over the roots and to the other side," Mission pointed out.

"And then what?" Bastila asked.

"I've seen things like these before," Carth said slowly, "No amount of blaster fire will get it to come down, short of an ion cannon." This one was easily three stories tall, at least, and as wide as a small house.

"I'm certain what we're seeking is beyond this thing," Bastila said pensively, "We have to find a way to disable it and get past."

"Beautifully subtle, isn't it?" an unfamiliar voice, raspy and old, spoke from behind them.

All six members of their group whirled around. A balding man with skin only a few shades lighter than Ev's and wearing loose brown robes stood in the path not three meters beyond Ev and Carth. He measured them up with a look of amusement.

"Who are you?" Ev demanded.

"How long have you been following us?" Bastila asked warily over her.

"Hey, hey, no need to get all worked up," he waved his hands lazily in front of him. "You lot make about as much noise as a whole family of tachs. When a bunch of newcomers tramp through my back yard, I get curious."

"Your back yard?" Carth asked skeptically.

"I have a nice little camp that I call home under a fallen log back that way some distance," the man replied, "Yes, I live like some burrowing rodent."

"Well, here's our crazy old coot that actually lives here," Ev whispered to Carth. He choked back a laugh and tried to keep a smile from his face.

"What do you want?" Bastila persisted. She moved up next to Carth and Ev.

"What do I want? I think it's more of a question of what you want," he replied with a half smile through his snow white goatee.

"Who are you, old man?" Bastila demanded.

"Jolee," he replied, "Jolee Bindo. I may be well past my prime, but I've lived her a long time. Maybe I can be of some help to you."

"Our business is our own," Bastila snapped.

"Oh, well then you found a way around this barrier Czerka put up, did you?" Jolee asked.

"Well," Bastila stammered haughtily.

"And why would you be wanting to get past this barrier, I wonder," the old man mused out loud. The crew of travelers made no move to respond. They all eyed him warily. "You know, the Wookiees have their legends that they weren't always here. Kashyyyk has its deep secrets. If Czerka knew, well, they'd have long turned this place into a strip mine," Jolee chuckled as he rambled, "Who knew that even the trees were strangers."

"What are you getting at?" Ev asked, "Are you offering to help us or not?"

"Ev, we don't know who he is," Bastila hissed.

"You're here for the star map, aren't you?" Jolee guessed, "What else would a pair of Jedi and their friends be doing deep down in the Shadowlands? The problems of the Wookiees and Czerka are nothing compared to your own agendas." He seemed somewhat disapproving.

"You know about the star map?" Ev blurted.

"Of course I do," he replied plainly, "You'd get to know your neighborhood well too if you stayed in one place for twenty years at a time."

"Where is it?" Bastila asked eagerly.

"Beyond this barrier," Jolee answered, lazily pointing to the luminous violet force filed behind them.

"And you know how to get past it," Canderous observed.

"What do you want?" Ev asked shrewdly.

"Woah, who's jumping to conclusions?" Jolee said, "I never said I wanted anything."

"You may as well have," Ev observed.

Jolee chuckled. "I was here when the Czerka engineers installed this thing, so yes, I know how to get past," he replied wryly. "I'll bring it down for you on two conditions. First, you take me with you. Second, you take care of a little poaching problem I have."

17


	10. Part 9

Chapter 9- _The Builders' Garden_

"I hate jumping through hoops," Ev murmured.

"And why should we take you with us, old man?" Bastila demanded, "We don't even know who you are."

"I told you my name and that I live down here like a hermit," Jolee replied. He didn't seem bothered by Bastila's brash response. "What more do you need?"

"Why would you want to come along anyway?" Ev asked.

"You can only find kilometer high trees interesting for so long," Jolee laughed, "I presume you have a ship that could get me off of this planet. And you seem to have a destiny ahead of you that might just be interesting."

"Destiny? What are you talking about?" Ev asked.

The old man laughed, "Anyway, if you want my help getting past the barrier, you're going to have to pay my toll."

"You mentioned poachers," Ev recalled.

"Yes, I did," Jolee smiled, strolling closer. "In the past, Czerka came down here now and then, but they mostly left me alone. Until now, that is. A group of them set up camp not far from my home. They're stirring up the wildlife and messing with my garden. Regular old poachers, if you ask me, with what they're doing to the tachs."

"Why haven't you chased them off yourself already, if it bothers you so much?" Bastila asked shortly.

"If I could, I would have by now," Jolee snapped, "They know who I am, so they get all touchy whenever I come by. The only way I could drive them out would be by force, and that could get the Wookiees into a load of trouble. I suspect you can find another way."

"We might as well give it a try, Bastila," Ev advised, "He said he could get us past the barrier."

"I don't like it," Bastila replied, "But fine. You win, old man. We'll play by your rules."

"I knew you would, in the end," Jolee smiled. "Now, follow me. I'll take you back to their camp."

Despite his age, Jolee led them off at a lively pace, back down the winding path towards the clearing they had already spent so much time in. Ev did her best to keep pace beside him.

"So, Jolee," Ev started, "You're friends with the Wookiees then?"

"As much as one can be," he chuckled in reply, "I respect them, they respect me. I leave them alone and they leave me alone. It's a working relationship."

"Then, do you know anything about this slaving operation that Czerka has going on?" Ev asked.

"I do, and that's a saga riddled with pain and sadness," Jolee answered. "I see you have one of them with you. Does he talk about it? Whose side is he on?"

"Zaalbar was exiled some twenty years ago when he tried to expose his brother for making a contract with the slavers," Ev explained.

"So you're all a little out of the loop, I see. Your friend must have been exiled right about the time I crashed here," Jolee answered thoughtfully. "That brother wouldn't have happened to be Chuundar, would it? Czerka was smart to put him in power. He's about as good at destroying Wookiee culture as injecting a plague into their water source, but he does make a reliable business partner."

"If you've been here all this time and don't like it, why haven't you done anything about it?" Ev asked.

"You're one to accuse," Jolee snapped, "You'll just take one look at the star map and leave this place again, forgetting the Wookiees every had any problems. Listen, it's a bad idea to make people angry with you when you don't have a way off the planet."

"That sounds like a poor excuse to me," Ev shot back. "Frankly, if we can find a way to disrupt this slaving operation while we're here, I'd be glad to do it. These Wookiees don't deserve to be treated like animals."

"Ah, I think I'm beginning to like you, kid," Jolee said with an amused smile, "But your friend over there might have something else to say about it, hm?" He pointed towards Bastila.

"Yeah, well Bastila has her priorities," Ev commented. "I'm Ev Pell, by the way," she said, extending her hand towards him. Jolee grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"A pleasure," Jolee responded.

Ev began to introduce the rest of the crew, "This here is Carth Onasi, he's a lieutenant with the Republic fleet. I served under him for a while before the Jedi picked me up. The Twi'lek kid back there is Mission. She was good friends with Zaalbar back on Taris. Gruff looking Mandalorian in the back is Canderous."

"Strange crew you've got here," Jolee commented.

"It happens," Ev shrugged.

Just then, they rounded into the clearing again.

"Ah, here we are," Jolee said. Before he could get anything else out, a huge katarn with massive yellow tusks rushed out of the shadows at him. "Damnable predators," Jolee muttered. Suddenly, a green lightsaber lit up in his hands. With one deft movement, Jolee leaped out of it's way and swiped at its tail. A long oozing gash appeared. The katarn roared with pain and Jolee roared right back at it. It turned on its tail and fled.

"You're a Jedi," Bastila observed, surprised, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Then you would have gone along with me right away, hm?" Jolee asked. He extinguished the saber and clipped it back on his belt. Carth couldn't believe that none of them had noticed it before. "I'm no Jedi."

"But—" Bastila protested.

"Sure, I use the Force. I fight with a lightsaber. So what?" Jolee said shortly. "I left the Order a long time ago."

"You're no Sith either," Batsila observed, "I don't feel the taint of the Dark Side around you."

"Light Side, Dark Side, bah," Jolee threw up his hands, "There don't need to be such extremes. I see the universe more in of shade of gray."

"I still don't understand you," Bastila said.

"You don't have to," Jolee shot back. "Anyway, the Czerka crew set up their camp down that pathway." He pointed towards one to their right that they had not yet ventured down. "It's not far. You can't miss it."

"And how do you propose we convince them to leave," Carth asked, having been silent up until then.

"Not with a blaster at their backs, I hope," Jolee advised, "You look like a resourceful lot. I'm sure you're smart enough to come up with something."

"You're not coming with us?" Mission asked.

"I already told you," Jolee said impatiently, "They'll be too wary if they see me around. Besides, I need to run back home and pick up a few things if I'm to be going with you. I'll meet you back here once you're finished."

"And where's your home?" Bastila asked.

"Don't trust me still, do you?" Jolee observed lightly. "I'll let you stay that way for now. No point in trying to change you brash young people. My camp is just over that way, under a log," he answered and pointed towards a path to their left. "Now, shoo. Come back when you're done." Without another word, Jolee trotted off into the shadows towards where he had just pointed.

"I guess we're doing this then," Ev said, watching him go. "We won't be able to fool that old coot into believe that we scared off those poachers if we really didn't."

"Like it or not, let's go," Bastila replied, and led the group across the clearing towards the narrow path Jolee had indicated. They didn't get far down it when they heard the whirring of machines and chatting low voices.

"Wait," Ev urged, and the group stopped at her command. "We can't just barge into their camp without a plan. Mission, can you scurry up there and take a look without them seeing you."

"Sure thing!" Mission exclaimed proudly. Mission switched on something on her belt and suddenly she disappeared from view. The impressions in the moss where her feet stepped were the only signs that she was still there at all. Mission moved absolutely silently.

"Where did she get one of those?" Carth asked in surprise.

"We found it one day when we were digging around in the _Ebon Hawk's_ cargo hold. I figured she could make good use of it, so I told her to keep it," Ev explained nonchalantly.

"Shh!" Bastila urged and they fell silent.

A minute or two later, Mission rematerialized. "So here's the deal," she said quietly, "There's about six men there. They got a bunch of crates and tents and stuff, but around the outside are these four spinning things. There's a guard at each one of them. I heard one of the guards telling the other that they're glad for those things because they keep the animals away."

"Must be come kind of sonic field generator, if you ask me," Canderous suggested.

"Maybe if we disabled them, some of the animals they were trying to scare off would come through and run them out," Ev suggested. "How well-armed did they look, Mission."

"Not very," she scoffed. "I think they were counting on the sonic generators to do all the work."

"This is a big gamble," Bastila commented, unconvinced.

"But it will be a beast at their backs and not a blaster," Canderous argued, "And that will keep the old man happy."

"Fine," Bastila sighed, "So how are we going to do this?"

Quickly, they devised a plan.

While Carth, Bastila, and Zaalbar found placed they could watch but stay out of sight, Ev and Mission, led by Canderous, strode boldly into the camp.

"Who are you?" the officer there demanded as soon as he saw them.

"We're a couple of mercenaries looking for some thrills," Canderous said slowly, "And some work." He fit the part perfectly.

"We heard you might be a little short-handed down here," Ev put in.

"So you're the new recruits the office promised to send down," the officer said, sounding pleased but impatient, "It took you long enough. We've been loosing most of our hunting parties to the big predators down here. Our supply of tach glands has been well below expected output."

"What can we do for you?" Canderous asked, "Guard the camp?"

"Of course," the Czerka officer said, "You three can replace Jonlen, Azerak, and Prett." As he spoke, he pointed to three of the four corners of the camp. The man took a moment to size each of them up. Coming to Mission, he said, "Aren't you a little young to be in the business."

"I can take care of myself," Mission shot back.

"Well, who am I to argue with a bit of extra help?" the officer shrugged. "Go on and guard those SFGs. We don't want any of those pesky tachs disabling them by accident."

Mission, Canderous, and Ev exchanged meaningful glances before dispersing across the camp to their new stations. "You three, assemble and get reading for another hunt, we're below our quota for the week," the officer ordered to the three men they were replacing. They scrambled together, but not before telling their replacements important information about the sensors, including the deactivation codes.

While the rest of the camp was busy with getting ready for a hunt, Ev, Canderous, and Mission subtly set to work. One by one, the scanners stopped spinning and shut down. Only the one still manned by a Czerka guard remained operational. Carth doubted just one would be enough to keep the camp safe. Each standing so that the officer couldn't see that their generators were no longer spinning, the three 'mercenaries' waited. Their friends, crouching just out of sight, waited as well.

Half an hour passed and Carth began to wonder whether their plan would work at all. But, just when he was growing unbearably restless, a low roar sounded through the trees accompanied by the thumping of heavy feet. Carth stiffened, it sounded unlike any creature they had encountered in the Shadowlands so far.

The roar came again, louder this time, and the pace of the thudding feet quickened.

By their wary stances, Carth could see that his friends in the camp heard it as well. The Czerka employees still were too occupied in their own doings.

It roared again and something huge loomed up out of the shadows.

"What's that?" the officer asked in a sudden panic, but it was too late.

A huge brown scaly beast, walking on it's back legs, lumbered into the camp. It had a massive flat head with huge teeth and claws on its hands to match. All down it's armored back and tail were threatening looking spikes long enough to skewer a katarn.

"What is that thing?" Carth whispered.

"Look out sir!" Ev cried for effect.

"Run!" Mission yelled then took her own advice. The Czerka staff didn't need to be told twice. They took up whatever weapons were at hand and tore off in the other direction. They didn't even see Bastila, Carth, and Zaalbar as they bolted by where they crouched.

Canderous turned and took one shot at it, just to make it angrier, and started running himself. The blaster bolt bounced off harmlessly.

The monstrous beast tore through the camp, ripping tents to shreds with single swipes of its claws, then destroying equipment beneath its feet. Mission, Canderous, and finally Ev tore around the corner and ducked under the shelter of the low log that Bastila had hidden under.

The beast thundered past, chasing after the Czerka team. It roared and waved its arms in the air. Then it stopped suddenly. It sniffed the air, listening. The beast thrashed its spiny tail and turned its head back towards them, followed by its whole body. Yellow eyes eagerly glared straight for the fallen log.

"Ah, Force!" Ev cursed with sudden realization, and rolled out from under the log. In moments she was on her feet with her lightsaber ready. Bastila emerged almost as quickly.

"Looks like we get our fight after all," Canderous said eagerly, staking out his place behind the two Jedi.

Carth remained under the cover of his bush and leveled his blasters towards the creature. Up above him on the crest of the log, he heard Zaalbar's war cry, followed by a rain of blaster bolts from his bowcaster.

The beast charged, taking long swipes at Bastila and Ev. They both dodged out of the way, but missed in their own attacks. Canderous and Mission both dove out of the range of it's claws. As the beast whipped around for another charge, it's thrashing tail caught Mission unexpectedly across the gut. She screamed as it propelled her through the air and smashed her into the log.

"Mission!" Carth yelled out. Up above, Zaalbar howled angrily.

To Carth's surprise, Canderous moved over to stand protectively over where Mission fell.

The monster ignored both of them. In fact, it ignored all of the blaster bolts that struck it. It didn't seem to be bothered by them at all. Instead, it focused all of its attention on the two Jedi.

Without warning, it launched at Bastila and Ev again. Bastila made an impressive leap away, swinging down at it as she fled. She only succeeded in clipping off the end of one of the spikes on its back. Ev, however, stared it down. She waited until the last minute then dove flat underneath it, lightsaber raking through it's chest plating.

It roared with pain, reeling about. Still trying to get herself out from underneath it, Ev was not able to avoid the thrashing of its tail. Barely rising into a crouch, the tail caught her squarely across the back. Yelling and cursing in pain, she collapsed again. She lost her grip on the hilt of her lightsaber and it extinguished itself, harmlessly rolling away.

"Ev!" Carth exclaimed, "Bastila, do something! Blasters aren't working!"

"Go for the eyes!" Bastila ordered. She too appeared to be in pain, though the creature had not yet touched her.

Ev, however, was not yet down for the count. As Bastila prepared to attack, Ev grasped a hold of the beast's flailing tail and used its momentum to fling herself up onto the creatures back. With a yelp and a grimace, she landed among the spikes. Carth could see that she was bleeding from several places on her arms, back and legs. As she landed, the creature's spiny back punctured her robes and skin in several places across her chest and stomach. Somehow, she managed to climb up its back without getting further skewered. Carth was no longer shooting, only watching.

"Bastila, now!" she cried hoarsely and extended her arm out to the side, towards Carth.

Suddenly, Carth's left blaster tugged free of his hand and soared right into Ev's.

As Bastila leaped towards the beast, Ev reached over it's head and pointed the blaster straight into it's eyes. With two quick shots, she blinded it. It howled with rage. Bastila took her chance as it flailed sightlessly, and drove one end of her saber straight into its chest. That was enough.

It bucked and flailed, throwing Ev off it's back. She impacted the ground hard, not far away. Bastila withdrew her saber, and with one final gargled roar, the beast collapsed to the ground. It twitched for a moment and then was still.

Breathing hard, Bastila extinguished her saber. "Ev!" she immediately turned her attention to the fallen woman. On the other end of the beast's corpse, Zaalbar scrambled down the root and hurried to Mission's side. He scooped her up and brought her over to the others, whimpering.

Carth finally broke out of his cover and rushed over to Ev as well.

"I think those spikes might have been poisonous," Mission said weakly as Zaalbar put her down next to Ev.

"Medpacks!" Bastila said urgently as she dug through her own satchel, "Does anyone have any medpacks?"

"Can't you Jedi do some healing?" Carth asked, handing over the only medpack he had.

"Yes, but I'm exhausted," Bastila said, "And healing was never my strong point." With only one medpack in hand, Bastila glanced between Mission and Ev. Mission was still conscious but fading fast. Ev, on the other hand, lay face down on the ground, bleeding profusely. Although she was breathing, she made no sign that she was aware of the people around her. Bastila's choice seemed obvious, and yet she hesitated.

"What was all that racket?" Jolee came tramping around the corner with a rucksack over his shoulder, "I saw those poachers running off with their tails between their legs and—" He caught sight of Ev and Mission then the beast behind them. "Damned terentatek," he cursed, then shooed the cluster of people away from Ev and Mission with broad gestures, "Move aside, move aside."

"You can...?" Bastila started to ask, but Jolee was already kneeling by Mission's side, both hands lightly above her chest. His eyes were closed and brow furrowed. He mumbled wordlessly to himself. The others watched him silently. An agonizing minute later, he drew his hands away and Mission was breathing easier.

She propped herself up with her arms and smiled at Jolee, "Thanks."

Jolee didn't respond. He had already moved over to Ev. This time, it took much longer. As he knelt with his hands suspended over her back, sweat trickled over his face. Slowly, her wounds closed up and her ragged breathing smoothed out. She moaned and tried to roll over, but Jolee's firm hand on her shoulder convinced her otherwise. Though weak, Ev seemed to understand what was happening to her. She submitted to his healing. Finally, Jolee relaxed back onto his haunches. "That's the best I can do," he panted, "But you're still going to have a messy set of clothes. I can't do anything about the blood stains."

Ev rolled over and stiffly propped herself up. "Thanks Jolee, I owe you one," she said.

"You're going to owe me two by the time the day is over," He said with a laugh and helped her up.

"Hey now," Ev argued, "we chased off your poachers fair and square. Once you open that barrier for us, we'll be even on that account."

"Alright, fair enough," Jolee laughed, "Fresh out of a healing and you've still got spunk."

Seeing Ev standing before them in on piece, Carth found himself breathing easier as well.

Without a word, Ev sauntered over to where her lightsaber had fallen and picked it up. She rolled it over in her hands once before clipping it back to her belt.

"What was that thing anyway?" Mission asked, staring at the beast's corpse.

"Terentatek," Jolee answered, "That thing has tried to chase me down a couple times too. Foul tempered thing."

"A terentatek," Bastila marveled, "I thought they were all wiped out by the Great Hunt."

"Kashyyyk can hide a lot of things that don't want to be found," Jolee said simply, "This one made it through alive."

"Excuse me for asking, but what is a terentatek anyway?" Carth asked.

"Heh," Jolee chuckled dryly, "There a nasty beast, bred by the Dark Side long, long ago. They feed on the Force and make their prey of people who the Force flows most strongly through."

"Well, that explains why it didn't care a whiff about us," Canderous observed.

"Hey, what's this?" Ev asked suddenly. She still stood beside the terentatek's body. Reaching in, she tugged at one of the spikes. Or at least, it appeared to be a spike. When Ev pulled it clean of the body, it revealed itself to be a long steel blade, marked all up the shaft with a writing system Carth didn't recognize. It appeared to be a vibroblade without a hilt.

Zaalbar rumbled something in amazement and lumbered over to Ev. He stared intently at the blade in Ev's hands as she tried to clean it off with her own filthy clothes. She looked up at the Wookiee and asked, "What is it, Zaalbar?"

The Wookiee made a short reply.

"Bacca's Blade?" Ev echoed. "Well, if you want to hold onto it, be my guest," she offered and handed the hilt-less weapon to Zaalbar. He reverently secured it with his bowcaster across his back.

"So, if everyone is feeling healthy and fine, we should get a move on," Jolee urged, "It's not wise to be in the lower Shadowlands after dark. Granted it's always dark here..."

"Lead on, Jolee," Bastila said respectfully.

"Don't get on reverent on me just because I'm old," Jolee muttered and started off. They traveled back the direction they had come and turned down the path towards the barrier once they reached the clearing again. As they went, they met neither katarn nor kinrath and only a handful of tachs. Their presence in the area, or more likely the terentatek, seemed to have scared everything else away. Soon, after tramping through the moss and shrubby grasses, they came to the barrier once again.

"You better make good on your end of the deal," Canderous threatened.

"Hold your hyperdrives, will you," Jolee snapped, but good naturedly. He approached the durasteel support and felt around for something. Soon, he pried open a small hatch with his fingernails. "I can only manipulate it for a moment," he murmured as he began to fiddle with the wiring. The violet barrier flickered and faded away. "Hurry on through!" Jolee ordered. The crew dashed through the giant archway, Jolee following after. He barely made it through before the field leaped up again.

"Thank you Jolee," Bastila commended him, "You certainly have done your part."

"Not yet, I haven't," Jolee disagreed. "You don't know where you're going from here."

"We have the Force to lead us," Bastila argued confidently.

"Sure sure, but your little Dark Side sensor will lead you down lots of dead ends and into plenty of kinrath nests before it gets you to the star map. If you want less of a hassle, I can take you right there myself."

"Well," Ev started huffily.

"He's got a point, Bastila," Ev agreed, "He said himself that we don't want to be down here after dark.

"Alright," Bastila gave in, "Lead on."

The path slowly descended downward. The mist that hung around their ankles gradually thickened the deeper they went. From the sky, one would never guess that Kashyyyk was hilly, thanks to the woshyr trees. From the forest floor, it was just as topographically diverse as any other planet.

The cries down below were different, harsher. It kept the crew alert even as their legs began to ache for a rest. They did take a short stop to munch down some dried rations for lunch, but their pause was brief. None of them felt comfortable standing still for too long.

"You know, Jolee," Carth started. Something had been bothering him ever since Jolee first talked about Chuundar with Ev. "How do the Wookiees stand for it when they know their chieftain is selling them off to slavers?"

Jolee laughed darkly. "They don't," he answered. "Chuundar and a couple of others have this deal with Czerka where they lead them to hunting parties or tip them off where, when, and how many Wookiees to expect for the taking. The rest of them are in the dark. I've seen it happen far too often. To the Wookiees, it seems like coincidence and accidents. They hate Czerka, but love Chuundar, after all he promises for security and strength. Some have started to suspect, but none would risk his honor to call out their mighty chieftain."

"That's terrible," Carth shook his head, "What could lead someone to sell out his own people?"

Jolee shrugged, "Money and power seem to be at the bottom of anything like this. Though, you have to remember, that this is the Wookiee that happily had both his younger brother and his father outcast."

That caught Zaalbar's attention. He roared something angrily in question.

"Sorry to be the one bearing all the bad news today," Jolee said, "Your father found out about Chuundar's deal about a year or two after you left, I think. Chuundar threw him out, saying he had gone mad."

Zaalbar growled something else, but Jolee didn't respond to it.

"The Wookiees really don't have it easy around here," Jolee commented, "Their own chieftain is selling them out when the terrors of the Shadowlands don't get them first. I've heard rumors that there's a rouge group of Mandalorians deeper in that has been picking off hunting parties just for sport."

"It's a nice dangerous place, a good challenge with plenty of honorable game," Canderous commented.

"You'd say that, wouldn't you?" Mission said accusingly.

"During the war, we thought long and hard about attacking Kashyyyk," Canderous explained, "Wookiees are great warriors and would have been worthy opponents for our army. We can use our war droids and our fleet in the sky, but in these trees, that is the Wookiee's domain. To take this planet, we would have had to burn this place to the ground. In the end, it wasn't worth it."

Zaalbar's grumbled comment seemed perplexed.

"You can talk about honor all you want," Jolee said, "But a war is a war. And, frankly, I'm glad you didn't burn my home to the ground. Where else in the galaxy would you find trees like this?"

"Such are the casualties of battle," Canderous replied noncommittally.

Jolee shot him a glare out of the corner of his eyes. "In any case, these Mandalorians here are no good. I hear they only sneak up on the Wookiees when they are unarmed, using stealth field generators," Jolee continued, "The poor Wookiees never know what hit them. Between the Czerka slavers and those damned bucket-heads, there have been a lot of hunting parties going missing lately. It seems only to add to the honor of a warrior that can go down here and come back alive."

"Bah," Canderous said disapprovingly, "Those are exactly the sort of cowards that fled before the war was over. They can hardly call themselves Mandalorian Warriors."

"Canderous, have you met any of your people since the war that you approve of?" Carth ventured. He remembered how Canderous reacted to the other Mandalorians on Dantooine.

"Those that still keep their armor and claim to be following the old ways are all cowards," Canderous spat. "They only have their armor still because they ran away when it started to look like we were losing to Revan and Malak. They didn't face defeat with honor. Those of us that survived Malachor V, we were forced to watch as our armor, our weapons, and our basilisk war droids were destroyed before our eyes. The clans are broken, scattered. Some tried to continue raids on the outer rim, reliving the good old days, but those days are gone. They're nothing more than pathetic pirates without a purpose in life. Some turned into criminals and assassins. Some turned into mercenaries." He leveled Carth with an even stare. "You asked if there are any Mandalorian's I'm proud of?" he chuckled and looked away. "I can't even be proud of myself. I was a mercenary doing dirty work for the Exchange on Taris. It wasn't challenging, stimulating, or anything worthy of honor. The glory of Mandalore is gone. I can hope that, with you all, with her," he nodded in Ev's direction, "That I can regain my honor, at least in my own eyes."

"Interesting," was all Carth could say in reply.

Despite Jolee's promise to lead them safely to the star map, they managed to trip into a nest of viper kinrath. Though chaotic, the battled ended with kinrath corpses scattered in all directions and only Zaalbar needing any healing. He was scratched only slightly by one of their spindly legs, but the poison that seeped in was potent. Jolee, after all his years in the Shadowlands, was an expert at removing poison by Force healing.

They continued on. Carth knew when they drew close to the star map even before he could see it. He felt the same bone chilling cold wash over him as he had in the ruins at Dantooine even though the forest floor was warm and humid. Ahead of him, Ev and Bastila appeared tense as well.

Passing under a fallen log, it was suddenly before them. Where Carth had expected a simple star map covered in moss and hiding among the thees, there was a massive metal structure lit with fluorescent lights around the base. Claws of dark metal reached up four or five stories into the dimness above from a rounded base. A holoprojection of a full sized humanoid surveyed them all from a platform that jutted out from the base. It was unlike any species Carth had ever seen. It stood at least as tall as a human with more muscular shoulders and arms. It's head was tall and oblong with a wide mouth and a considerable forehead. Protruding from either side of the head were pivoting eyes. The star map itself sat tucked away in a corner of the clearing, understated by comparison to the huge structure that overshadowed it.

"Well, here it is," Jolee said proudly. He sounded somewhat amused. "Your star map."

The group reverently gathered around the holoprojection.

"What is all this?" Bastila asked, awed.

"Greetings," the holoprojection spoke in a pleasant but mechanical male voice, "Initializing interface. Commencing neural scan." It stared straight at Ev. "Initial match found."

"Match found?" Jolee sputtered, "This is the part where it always tells me 'access denied'!"

Everyone stared at Ev in disbelief. She shrugged then turned her attention back to the holoprojection.

"How can I be of service?" it asked.

"We are seeking a star map," Ev addressed it, "What is the purpose of this interface?"

"Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity with surroundings. Further behavioral reconfiguration will be necessary," it spouted. Then, more pleasantly, it answered, "Error. Data corrupted. It can be inferred that this facility was original meant to monitor and facility growth on this planet. Facility has since malfunctioned. It can be inferred that has led to the super growth and accelerated evolution of species on this planet."

Carth could see that Ev was enthralled. He couldn't blame her.

"When did this facility malfunction?" she asked.

"Ev, the map," Bastila reminded her quietly.

"This facility malfunctioned 241 years after last known Builder contact," it replied, "Last know Builder contact, 29,642 Galactic Standard years ago."

"Thirty thousand years ago!" Bastila exclaimed. Even she was caught up in the interface now. "That predates the Republic as well."

"But why was this facility needed to facilitate growth in the first place?" Ev asked.

"Error. Data corrupted. It can be inferred that this planet was unable to maintain a sustainable level of agriculture. It can be inferred that produce was exported to supply a larger demand after reform," it answered.

"The Infinite Empire," Ev whispered in realization. Again she addressed the interface, "What is the current function of this facility now?"

"Current function: defense," it replied simply.

"Who else has tried to access this recently?" she asked.

"Recent accesses, grouped by identity: three attempts by Wookiee Freyyr, all denied. 152 attempts by human Jolee Bindo, all denied," it replied.

"Heh... what can I say? I was bored," Jolee laughed, embarrassed, "There isn't much else to do down here."

"Error. Data regarding earlier accesses corrupted. Likelihood of removal by user: 100%," it continued.

"Revan must have been here," Bastila commented. It ignored here.

"Yeah, what about Revan?" Ev asked.

"Data concerning individual Revan unavailable," it pronounced, "Likelihood of removal by user: 100%."

"Well, that's not helpful," Mission complained.

"Wait, you speak Galactic Basic," Ev observed, "Has this interface been here all along?"

"Error. Data corrupted. Based in programming logs, it can be inferred that this retro-adaptive holocron-interface was installed no earlier than five years ago in order to better access the information stored in the original system memory," it answered.

"That's about the time Revan and Malak would have come through," Bastila observed.

"Speaking of information," Ev returned to the point, "We're here seeking a star map."

"Star map found in original system memory. Restricted," the holoprojection pronounced, "Additional security access through identity profiling will be required."

"Identity profiling?" Ev asked.

"Through a behavioral reconfiguration scan, you must meet certain personality characteristics stored in my memory, or be made to meet them," it explained.

"And how am I supposed to meet them if I don't know what they are?" Ev demanded.

"Just behave as you should," it replied.

"Okay, fine, let's start this scan," Ev said. Carth could see her tensing up. Unlike Bastila, Ev's body language still remained fairly clear, even despite Jedi training.

"Hypothetical situation," the holoprojection began, "You are traveling with the Wookiee Zaalbar. You are both arrested for a minor crime and sentenced to one year in prison. However, if you accuse Zaalbar and call him a traitor, you are set free and he receives a five year sentence. He is offered the same deal. If you both accuse each other, both of you receive two years in prison. What do you do?"

Ev glanced back at Zaalbar. He was watching her carefully.

"I wouldn't say anything and I trust Zaalbar to do the same. I couldn't call him a traitor," Ev replied after a moment's thought.

"Incorrect," the holoprojection replied.

"What?" Ev spat, "I thought this was a personality profiling test, not a quiz."

"If you remain silent, you could receive one or five years in prison. If you accuse Zaalbar, you risk none or two years. Zaalbar's family is mired in treachery. He cannot be trusted," it explained decisively.

Zaalbar yowled angrily.

"I know, I know," Ev agreed with him, then turned back to the interface, "How do you know about Zaalbar and his family?"

"I hear a great many things that go on on Kashyyyk," it replied, "My sensor range extends well beyond the atmosphere of this planet." It paused then continued, "Previous error will be discounted. Further errors will result in rejection."

Ev set her jaw and stared determinedly up at it.

"Hypothetical situation: you are at war," it began again, "You received sliced information that a single point in your enemy's defenses will be at its weakest in ten days and that they will attack one of your cities in five days. What do you do?"

Ev responded much more quickly than the last time, "Subtly reinforce the city's defenses while preparing for an attack."

"That is not an acceptable answer," it replied, "Do you attack and sacrifice the city or do you protect the city?"

"I fortify the city and evacuate the citizens," Ev said through gritted teeth, as if she knew what was coming next.

"Incorrect. And in doing so alert your enemy to their compromised code," it said, "Your enemy will reinforce their own defenses and the war will continue although you have saved a city."

"You really blew that one," Canderous laughed in disbelief, "It's basic strategy that you have to make sacrifices in order to win greater victories. I would have thought you knew that."

Carth glared back at him, but Canderous didn't notice. He was too busy watching Ev for what she would do next.

"Additional security access denied," the holoprojection pronounced, "Initiate purging."

Suddenly, there came a rattling noise from behind the massive structure. Two battled droids unlike Carth had ever seen before scurried out into the clearing and opened fire at the group. They were low but sizable, walking on four swinging legs. Both were cloaked in thick energy shields.

"Watch out!" Bastila cried. It took everyone a moment to scatter out of the way and find their weapons.

The three Jedi were hardly a match for the two battle droids and the energy shields rendered blasters useless. The droids were unable to get blaster shots beyond the whirling lightsabers, however. The battle was going nowhere.

Finally, Ev swept in and damaged whatever it was that sustained the shield on the droid in front of her. As soon as the bubble-like shield around it faded, the rest of the group pounded it with blaster bolts. Ev leaped over to the second droid, and Jolee took her place at the first, slicing off its front legs.

Ev clearly remembered where she had struck the first. In moments, the second droid's shields were down as well. She and Bastila made quick work of it while Jolee and the ranged fighters took down the first.

"What was that?" Ev demanded angrily of the interface as she stalked back towards it. She stowed her weapon as she went.

"Behavioral reconfiguration complete. Access granted," it said, "It seems that during battle your emotions were much easier to read. My programming commands that I give you what you wish."

"Okay," Ev said, taking a deep breath to cast off her anger. "I want to see the star map."

"Star map found in original system memory. Access granted," it said. To the right of the interface, the three prongs of the star map lowered and a sphere hovered up into their center, projecting a spherical diagram of the galaxy.

"There it is again," Bastila said quietly.

"Operation complete. Parameters reset. Interface shutting down," the holoprojection said and suddenly disappeared.

"Well, we got what we wanted," Ev said, shrugging as she stared at where it had been. She joined Bastila in front of the star map. Not forbidden to this time, Carth approached it as well.

"This one is corrupted too," Bastila observed frustratedly, "It's missing bits of data."

"But maybe if we combine this data with the other one, we'll be able to make more sense of it," Ev suggested.

"You may be right," Bastila agreed. "Let's see, the last one had some sort of data port..."

"There it is, on the left side," Mission said eagerly, pointing to a thin slot near the base. "You might be able to fit a datapad into that."

Ev already had a datapad in her hands. She squatted down next to the map and fished her datapad into the slot. The machinery made a few click and whirring noises before spitting the datapad back out. The moment Ev retrieved it, the arms of the star map closed up and the projection disappeared.

Ev stood and examined the datapad. "It's all here," she said with relief.

Bastila took it gingerly out of Ev's hands and said, "We need to get this back to the_ Ebon Hawk _and combine it with the other data we already have."

"But don't you want to stay and enjoy the trees a little longer?" Jolee teased her.

Bastila glared at him but didn't say anything. Instead, she stowed the datapad in her satchel and started back the way they had come.

"Fine, fine," Jolee sounded jokingly offended, "Don't listen to the crazy old man. Young people are always in such a hurry these days, never stopping to smell the kshyy blossoms."

Carth couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe Jolee had the right approach to Bastila.

They group hadn't gotten far from the star map when a huge graying Wookiee leaped out in front of them with a roar. He waved a vibroblade over his head and charged.

"Freyyr! Wait!" Jolee protested, waving his hands in the air, "We're friends!"

The Wookiee roared back angrily, not slowing his long strides.

"We're not evil outsiders!" Mission cried, "We're on your side!"

Ev and Canderous were the only ones that didn't seem afraid to take action. Ev's lightsaber was up in an instant. She leaped in front of Bastila and Jolee, catching the Wookiee's powerful downswing. Canderous fired several warning shots to the side of his head. Meanwhile, Ev struggled under Freyyr's strength.

Suddenly, Zaalbar surged to the front of the group, throwing both Jolee and Bastila aside in his wake. He roared at their attacker and stared him straight in the eyes. Freyyr dropped his vibroblade and backed up a step in surprise. Ev immediately retracted her weapon and moved aside for Zaalbar.

The graying Wookiee murmured something and Zaalbar replied firmly.

"That's your dad?" Mission observed, surprised.

The two Wookiees continued to talk, Zaalbar encouraging his father.

Carth nudged Ev, who was listening attentively. "A little help here?" Carth whispered, "What's going on?"

"Freyyr is apologizing to Zaalbar for not believing him about the slavers and telling him about how Chuundar overthrew him as chieftain. He's been living down here as an exile ever since. He wishes that he could do something to stop Chuundar and retake his place, but he knows that he has been shamed and called a mad-claw as well," Ev explained as best as she could.

Zaalbar drew the ancient blade they found from where he had slung it across his back and presented it to his father. Even Carth could read Freyyr's amazement in his face and movements.

"The Blade of Bacca," Ev translated, "Zaalbar is repeating the legend about it. It marks the first contact with outsiders for the Wookiees. A ship crashed into the forest and Bacca, a mighty warrior, constructed a vibroblade out of the wreckage. It is a symbol of unquestionable leadership for the Wookiees. Generations back, one of the chieftains went on a ritual hunt for the great beast, but the blade broke off in its hide. Since then, they only hold the hilt. I guess Chuundar has it now."

Freyyr reverently took the blade from Zaalbar and proudly held it above his head, yelling excitedly.

"He wants to take back Rwookrrorro and expose Chuundar for his slave dealings. Zaalbar wants to join him too," Ev said in amazement. Just then, Zaalbar seemed to remember their presence. He turned to Ev and asked her something.

"No, of course, you should," Ev replied, "This is your chance to really change things."

The father and son conferred again for a few moments and made for the closest woshyr trunk.

"Wait!" Ev called, "We're coming with you. We can help."

"Yeah," Mission agreed, "Where Big Z goes, I go."

"Ev," Bastila reminded her, "We need to get this data back to the _Ebon Hawk_."

The pair of Wookiees turned back to them and measured them up. Zaalbar again addressed Ev.

She turned to the others and explained, "They are going to climb back up. It would be faster than returning to the lift. They're both very strong and could carry a few of us with them, but we'd have to trust in their strength."

"I'm not afraid of heights," Mission said boldly.

"Well, clearly, they can't carry us all," Bastila replied. "I'll go back to the _Ebon Hawk _with the rest of the group, and you two can assist in this Wookiee revolution."

Carth looked between Ev and Mission, where they stood apart from the group, and Bastila. Before he had even made up his own mind, the words slipped out of his mouth. "I'll go with you to," he said and stepped towards the Wookiees. "I'm pretty good in a fight. That is, if you can carry me."

"Carth," Bastila sounded somewhat surprised.

Freyyr chortled something.

Ev laughed. "He says that someone so puny as you can hardly weigh enough to be troublesome," she translated.

Carth tried not to feel offended

"Well, unless anyone else wants to volunteer to climb with the Wookiees, we should be off," Bastila urged the rest of the group.

"Good luck," Jolee said to them, "Give us a call on your comlink if you think you need a bit of backup. I assume you have a comlink, don't you? Anyway, I'm not crazy enough to ride a Wookiee all the way up one of those trees. Besides, they'll need me to get back through that barrier. I'll take the lift and see you at the other end." With that, he trotted off after Bastila and Canderous.

The bottom of Carth's stomach felt like it dropped out when it occurred to him exactly what he had just volunteered for. He tilted his head back and looked up. The woshyr trunks loomed high above into the haze. He couldn't even see the canopy from where he stood, feet firmly planted on the forest floor.

_Well, here goes nothing._

16


	11. Part 10

Part 10- _Bacca's Legacy_

Ev had the foresight to bring a long length of braided nylon rope down into the Shadowlands with her. The Wookiees proved to be geniuses at knots and lashing. Using a similar technique they would to carry their kills back up into the treetops, Freyyr and Zaalbar prepared each other's passengers. They twisted a sort of crisscrossing harness out of the rope that allowed Carth, Ev, and Mission to sit back comfortably while lashed across the Wookiees' backs.

By the time Zaalbar harnessed Carth to Freyyr's back, the Wookiee squatting down so Carth's feet could still touch the ground, Ev and Mission were already tied onto his own back. For balance reasons, Mission was somewhat sandwiched between Ev and Zaalbar. Both of the girl's legs dangled out to Zaalbar's sides and their arms wrapped around his chest for extra security.

Carth found himself doing the same. Finally, Zaalbar finished the lashings and tested his knots. Everything was secure. As Freyyr rose up to his full height and Carth's feet left the ground, he felt a sudden surge of terror. _What have I gotten myself into?_ With one hand, he made one last check to make sure his blasters and all the rest of his gear was secure, then wrapped his arm back around Freyyr's furry chest. He could feel the rise and fall of the old Wookiee's rib cage with each breath.

The father and son conferred for a few moments then started towards the base of the nearest woshyr tree. As they walked, the Wookiees didn't seem at all bothered by the weight on their backs.

"Zaalbar says we're all ready to climb up," Ev reported, "How are you doing Onasi?"

"Well enough," he reported, trying not to remember just how high up they had to go.

Freyyr growled something quietly.

"Oh, and he says that we should stay quiet once they're climbing so we don't attract anything unfriendly," Ev advised.

Carth was about to reply when Freyyr leaped up onto the trunk of the tree. His heart pounded, and it felt as if the bottom of his stomach had just fallen out. Soon, however, he began to feel comfortable with the rhythm of the old Wookiee's climbing. Lunge up, lurch down. Swagger to the right, swagger to the left. Carth couldn't guess how old Freyyr was, but he was still strong and confident.

Carth looked over and saw Zaalbar rising up next to them. On his back, Mission grinned and Ev winked at him. Carth tried to smile back without looking terrified.

_Carth, you're a pilot. Flying around in space, or even in the atmosphere, is much more dangerous than riding a Wookiee up these trees, especially when there's battle. You never get worked up for afraid of heights then. Buck up._

His pep talk failed him. Carth accidentally stole a look down and he was already a few stories high. High enough to set his heart pounding again. He wondered how Mission and Ev were doing but couldn't bring himself to look.

Carth shut his eyes and buried his face in the matted fur on Freyyr's back. The next half and hour or so was a period of time Carth tired not to think about and, afterward, tried not to remember. He tried to loose himself in Freyyr's rhythmic breathing and the muffled thunk-thunk as his claws connected with the woshyr bark.

After a long time of climbing, Freyyr's rhythm broke. He paused and swayed slightly from side to side. Carth opened his eyes, hoping expectantly for the Great Walkway. Zaalbar climbed up close next to him and the two Wookiees conferred quietly. Not far to their right was a massive bough sprouting off from the trunk.

"Fun, isn't it?" Mission whispered.

"Sure," Carth replied. _Fun could be one word for it..._

Suddenly, the Wookiees moved of again. They walked their way sideways across the trunk until they reached the limb, and then began jogging along it. Carth bobbed along behind Freyyr like forgotten baggage. Again, Carth shut his eyes tightly and clung desperately to Freyyr. His arms had started to ache long ago.

Carth thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did. When the Wookiees reached the end of the limb, they paused and made a measured jump to one just below it. Carth's eyes snapped wide open despite himself. Freyyr and Zaalbar, one after another, landed in a low crouch then started off jogging across the next limb. They made six more jumps of that sort—Carth was counting—before they climbed up one last trunk and swung up onto firm ground.

Carth opened his eyes, breathing hard. Freyyr and Zaalbar stood side-by-side on a sturdy wooden platform at the edge of what appeared to be a Wookiee village. Walkways crisscrossed between the massive trunks, around which the buildings were structured. Houses seemed to encircle entire trunks with doors at odd intervals. The gently sloping roofs appearing to be made of layers of woven grasses or bark reached up another few stories with occasional window-like openings. These buildings were stacked one on top of another for as many as three levels. Above, Carth could see even more of the wooden walkways and their long supports.

Almost immediately upon arriving in the village, Zaalbar set to work untying Carth. In a few moments, the lashings sagged and he dropped to the walkway. With his feet on solid ground and legs feeling like jelly, Carth was profoundly glad that the whole ordeal was over. As Freyyr turned to Zaalbar to let Ev and Mission down, Carth set to work coiling up the discarded rope. _We might need this later._

Even before Mission's feet touched the wood of the walkway, a crowd of agitated looking Wookiees gathered around them. Three, bearing bowcasters and vibroblades, stepped forward waving their weapons and howling threateningly.

"It seems that we're neither expected nor welcome," Ev said, sliding up to Carth. "Ready to instigate a revolution?"

Carth nodded.

Freyyr and Zaalbar growled defiantly and tried to move in front of their charges, but Ev, Carth, and Mission weren't about to be protected. Stepping out to flank the two Wookiees, they laid their hands on their weapons and stared threateningly out at the gathering crowd.

It was all for show, Carth knew. There was no sense in starting any kind of revolution without the support of the whole village. It was up to Freyyr and Zaalbar to get the villagers to hear them out.

They didn't get very far. More armed Wookiees moved to the front of the crowd and surrounded the party, yodeling instructions.

"We're being escorted to the Chieftain's Hall," Ev explained just as they began walking, encircled by Wookiee guards.

"So much for some soap box speaking," Mission mumbled.

As they passed over walkways and in front of other buildings, they acquired more and more spectators that followed in a trailing crowd behind them. The air was filled with the grumbles and howls of anxious Wookiees.

At last, they came to the Chieftain's Hall. Like the rest of the buildings, the walls were made of sticks tightly lashed together and a wicker-looking roof. Outside of it, however, stood two guards next to a large gong.

"Say Big Z," Mission whispered, "If that gong rings, the whole village will come running, right?"

Zaalbar grumbled something in a low voice and Missions eyes danced with mischief.

Just as they neared the door, Mission darted to the left, ducked, and rolled between the legs of their escorts. The Wookiees whirled around, but they couldn't match the speed of the agile Twi'lek girl. In an instant, she was back on her feet and planted a firm kick on the gong.

It rang out thunderously, singing through the air. Birds resting on the roof took off in surprise and Wookiee howls rang out from all corners of the village and beyond.

Growling angrily, one of their guards seized Mission by the shoulders and flung her towards the door, right into Carth. He caught her and stabilized her. "You okay, Mission?" he asked.

"Not hurt a bit," she replied, then added with a grin, "Now we'll get our audience."

"Good thinking Mission," Ev commended and ducked inside. Carth and Ev followed after her.

The inside of the Chieftain's Hall was spacious and empty. The peaked ceiling rose up high above, supported by rafter logs. Some parts of the hall had an attic-like second floor, however. Scattered along the walls were benches, crates, and baskets. Standing at the far end of the Hall with a blade-less hilt in his paws was Chuundar. There was no mistaking the Chieftain. His coat was blonder than Zaalbar's, much more like their father's and around his neck hung a broad metal necklace. Behind him, he was flanked by two armed Czerka officials. Upon seeing Freyyr and Zaalbar, he roared angrily.

Zaalbar roared back and strode fearlessly toward his brother, Freyyr at his side. They stopped as far forward as their guards would allow them. Carth, Ev, and Mission rushed to their side. An argument between the three Wookiees raged while the hall slowly filled up behind them. Now and then, other Wookiees would give their opinion. It was all lost on Carth.

Finally, Freyyr held up Bacca's Blade and yowled triumphantly. Chuundar screamed back, waving the hilt in the air. The hall was alive with murmurs and growls.

"So they're comparing pieces of the vibroblade?" Carth asked Ev quietly.

"Oh, sorry Onasi," Ev apologized, "I forgot that you didn't understand Shiriiwook. Zaalbar and Freyyr have accused Chuundar of working directly with the slavers. Chuundar denies it, of course. They revealed Bacca's Blade and their intentions of returning Freyyr to his rightful place as Chieftain. From what I can catch from what the other Wookiees are mumbling, Zaalbar and Freyyr might have some supporters already."

Zaalbar, in a rage, pointed at the two Czerka men and then at Chuundar while howling angrily. This set the rest of the Wookiees chattering all the more.

"He's telling everyone how Chuundar has been leading Czerka to their hunting parties all along in return for weapons," Ev translated into his ear, "He says that Czerka has him by the leash and that he is weak on his own. Czerka gave him his power. He has no right to hold the hilt of Bacca's Blade."

Given the reaction of the two Czerka personnel—or lack thereof—it seemed that neither of them understood Shiriiwook either.

Chuundar roared back angrily, but Freyyr interrupted him with a new set of accusations.

"He let outsiders who have no care for Kashyyyk defile Rwookrrorro and the Shadowlands. They kill the wildlife, plant their machines in the ground like trees, and treat Wookiees like animals," Ev continued her translation, "Chuundar may have promised that by learning Galactic Basic, it would make them stronger, but it has become a weakness. It makes them into better slaves."

The Wookiees watching on behind them began to roar with anger. Freyyr continued.

"If he tried to sell out his own brother and father, his chieftain, to the slavers, he would not hesitate to sell out any of the rest of his people, and he has not," Ev finished.

The Wookiees around them looked on the verge of a riot.

Chuundar drew his vibroblade, tucking the hilt of Bacca into his belt, and roared.

Freyyr took Bacca's blade and rushed at him while Zaalbar drew out his bowcaster. The fight began.

The pair of Czerka officers and a few Wookiees remained on Chuundar's side, but they were largely outnumbered. At first, the Czerka men shot frenzied blaster bolts into the fray, but when they realized that they were fighting on the losing side, they tried to sneak away. Carth took down one while Mission shot down the other. Ev, meanwhile, dove into the fray, protecting Zaalbar and Chuundar from any blaster bolts that came their way. She deftly reflected them off her violet lightsaber as easily as she had from the remote back on Dantooine.

In minutes, the fight was won. Chuundar and all of his supporters lay dead. Above the howls of the other Wookiees, Freyyr roared out, holding the reassembled Blade of Bacca above his head. Everyone fell silent and looked in his direction.

As he began to speak, Ev fell back and hurried to Carth's side. "He's rallying all of them to him as a new chieftain, well, old chieftain," Ev explained quickly, "Now is the time, he says, for them to drive out the outsiders and the defiling taint that they bring with them. He wants them to wipe Czerka off of this planet. Now he's assigning roles to the various warriors."

"It's like he never left, the way he commands them," Carth observed.

"I'm sure Freyyr missed his people," Ev replied quietly, "His own exile probably didn't drive him as mad as the thought that his people were being fooled, abused, and sold away as slaves while he could do nothing about it. Now it's time for justice."

Freyyr evidently finished his assignments, because the crowd of Wookiees filed excitedly out of the Hall, uttering war cries.

Freyyr turned to Ev, Carth, and Mission. He addressed them directly and Ev translated as literally as she could, "You have done a great thing, outsiders, and showed more compassion for the Wookiees than any of your kind have in a great while. We owe you a greater debt than can ever be repaid. I hesitate to ask more of you, but Czerka must be driven out. A revolution has been set in motion. I have sent my quickclimbers to nearby villages to rally them to our cause as well. Kashyyyk will return to the Wookiees, but it will be a long, hard fight. You will find that my people have already moved to the Great Walkway. I am afraid that, in order to return to your ship, you will have to cross a battleground. If you see fit, I ask you to assist my people as you cross through. You are all worthy and powerful warriors." He turned to Zaalbar and continued, "Zaalbar, my son, I can never apologize enough for the disgrace that I made you endure. Stay here with me and help to rebuild our village and our world."

Zaalbar shook his head and replied, Ev translating quickly, "You honor me, father, but I cannot. I owe a life debt to Ev Pell. It is something I cannot break. She is on an important mission and, I feel it is my duty to continue with her."

Freyyr regarded Ev with new-found respect. Ev had difficultly translating when the conversation was directed at her, "You must be truly great Ev Pell. My thanks goes out to you again. You and your friends will be the only outsiders welcome here for some time to come. If there is any reward that we can give you, please say so."

Ev finished her translation and stammered, "I'm just glad to see a people taking its home back again. I can't stand for slavery any more than you can, Mighty Freyyr. I'm sure you'll need all the resources you have to fight off Czerka. But, as Zaalbar said, we are on a long journey and our supplies are not endless. If you have any extra food to share, we would greatly appreciate it."

Another Wookiee that hung close offered an idea.

"He says that there's a crate of fruits and vine vegetables that their trader never came to pick up," Ev explained, "I bet it's that girl's shipment that Czerka wouldn't let her through to get."

Zaalbar tentatively stepped forward and addressed his father.

"Zaalbar just asked him for the Blade of Bacca," Ev explained, surprised.

Freyyr's response was slow, but he ceremoniously handed over the weapon. Zaalbar turned it over his paws, examining it end to end. Suddenly, he lunged forward and wrapped his father in a warm hug with his free arm.

Carth felt a warm smile spread across his face. The father and son broke apart and Freyyr shooed them along on their way. With one final thanks and a wave, they left the Cheiftain's hall. Rwookrrorro was much emptier than it had been when they arrived, but those Wookiees that saw them pass cheered encouragingly.

As they started out down the Great Walkway, Ev suddenly exclaimed, "That's right! The others will want to know what's coming their way." She fished her comlink out of one of her hip pouches and called, "_Ebon Hawk,_ this is team free-the-Wookiees. Are you there, _Ebon Hawk?_"

"I read you, Ev," Bastila's voice fuzzed over the connection. "What is it?"

"Freyyr has taken control of the village and Chuundar is dead. Freyyr has just started a planet-wide Czerka expulsion. Expect an army of angry Wookiees coming your way."

"Understood," Bastila replied, "And you are on your way back now?"

"We'll probably help out the Wookiees on or way, but yeah," Ev replied as they walked, "Oh, and tell Jolee if he wants to help kick out Czerka, the Wookiees will welcome his assistance."

Carth didn't hear Bastila's response, if there was one. Ev had already stowed the comlink again.

The Wookiees moved much more quickly to the Czerka area headquarters than they did. By the time they re-entered the compound, the struggle was almost over. Many uniformed employees lay dead, while others fled to the single remaining transport, and still others tried to put up a fight. Only a few remained.

Amid the howling Wookiees, Jolee gleefully Force pushed and stunned whichever Czerka employees dared to come his way. Juhani and Canderous had also joined the battle with enthusiasm, and the Wookiees seemed glad to have them there.

Zaalbar, Carth, Mission, and Ev met little resistance as they made their way up the walkway. Carth only fired a few shots himself to scare of a last trio of Czerka staff towards their ship. In less than an hour, Freyyr's goals were accomplished. Carth was sure that clearing the whole planet of Czerka would take much longer, but the fight had begun well.

"Woohoo!" Jolee hooted as they approached the_ Ebon Hawk, _"That's a lot of cowardly businessmen that Kashyyyk won't be seeing for a while. Good riddance!"

He approached Ev and slapped her on the back. The two walked up the loading ramp side by side. "Now tell me about your little revolution in Rwookrrorro," he started, "How did that go?"

Shaking his head, Carth watched them go. He waited for Zaalbar, laden with the crate of food, to ascend the ramp before he too boarded the _Ebon Hawk, _last of all.

7


	12. Part 11

Part 11- Hyperspace Confinement

Carth settled into the pilot's chair and numbly regarded the controls in front of him. He blinked a few times but couldn't seem to remember just what it was he needed to do.

"You okay, Onasi?" Ev asked, sitting down in the chair to his right.

"Just tired, I guess," he shrugged and began to move his hands over the controls.

"You look more than a little tired," Ev observed and stared evenly at him. He couldn't stand to return her gaze for more than a second. He looked away mumbling.

"Are you sure you don't need some rest before you pilot this thing out?" Ev asked. She sounded genuinely concerned. "Heck, Bastila had us up at the crack of dawn. It's so late now, the moon is already setting."

"How is it that you look so alert?" Carth asked.

"I know a little Force trick," Ev replied, "Call it a Jedi power-nap, if you will."

"Great," Carth chuckled wearily, "Care to teach me sometime?"

"Get yourself a stronger connection to the Force, and we'll talk," Ev replied with a light laugh herself.

Carth yawned deeply. "Well, let's get this show on the road," he said through second yawn.

"Sir, I know you're the hot-shot pilot and all, but why don't you let me fly this one out?" Ev asked politely.

Carth wanted to argue, but his vision was growing blurry with weariness again. "Fine, she's all yours," he submitted and flicked the switch that transferred primary functions to the copilot.

"Thanks Onasi," Ev said, already beginning to initiate the takeoff sequence. "Just don't you start nodding off on me yet. I'll still need a copilot and someone to get the navacomputer calculations worked out for our trip to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Carth asked blearily, "That's our next stop? It's a good three day journey from here."

"Add decoy jumps to Taanab, Duro, and Rodia on the way, and that will make it four," Ev added, "Only, just jump to the outer part of those systems so we won't be picked up on any planetary sensors."

"You're going to have to say that again," Carth laughed, "Once I get the navacomputer running."

"Oh, come on," she teased. "I thought I was the one with the bad memory."

Carth smiled a little, "But you've also had your power-nap and I haven't."

"I'll cut you some slack just this once," Ev promised with a grin. She fired up the engines, eased on the repulsorlifts to raise them off the landing platform, then took off through the woshyr canopy. Stars glittered like diamonds in the sky while a huge luminous moon glowed just over the horizon. Their departure stirred up only a few night birds as the _Ebon Hawk_ soared up into the sky. They rumbled through the atmosphere and into silent space.

"Nice flying," Carth commended her. She certainly did know how to handle a ship well.

"It wasn't anything fancy. We'll be clear of the planet's gravity well pretty soon," Ev announced, "How are the hyperspace coordinates coming? Need me to remind you where we're going?"

Momentarily distracted, Carth got back to work, "They're coming. Give me a few more minutes. The computer whirred through the calculations and finally gave an acceptable output. "Alright, we've got them," Carth announced.

"Ready?" Ev asked, although she didn't have to. Sliding forward the control that engaged the hyperdrive, the _Ebon Hawk _accelerated and snapped into hyperspace.

Ev reclined back in her chair. "We'll come out in the Taanab system in four hours or so," she calculated, "You get some sleep. I'll wait up for it and turn the ship around for the next jump."

Carth smiled thankfully back at her and rose slowly from his chair. "Thanks Ev," he said and turned to go, then added, "It's good to have you around."

"You too, Carth," Ev replied gently. "Sleep well."

"Will do," Carth chuckled and retreated down the corridor towards his bunk room where Canderous, Zaalbar, and Jolee undoubtedly already snored peacefully. Jolee looked like the sort of man who would snore too. Carth was too tired to care.

Carth slept through the turn about at Taanab. In fact, he slept the clock around. Jumping from planet to planet with varying day lengths and changing time zones was disorienting. Traipsing through the Shadowlands, fighting countless beasts, and instigating a revolution was exhausting. Carth wasn't the last one to rise, however. When he woke, Zaalbar still lay folded up in a bed much too short for him, snoring away.

"I guess it was even harder on him," Carth mused dully. He made his way to the 'fresher and washed off before getting dressed and appearing before the rest of the crew. Stretching, he sauntered into the central part of the _Ebon Hawk_. Jolee and Mission were already deep in a game of Pazaak.

"Good morning, sunshine," Jolee regarded him humorously, then scolded Mission, "Hey! That wasn't a fair move."

"Sure it was," Mission retorted slyly, "And it means that I just won again."

"Blast it all," Jolee shook his head frustratedly then joked, "I'm just out of practice, that's all. You'll see kiddo. I'll have you on your knees by the end of this flight."

"Sure you will," Mission replied sarcastically. "How about another 'practice round'?"

"You're on," he replied, eyes dancing.

"Say, where are the Jedi?" Carth asked, "Did they all sleep in too?"

"Off meditating, or something of the sort," Jolee said dismissively. After playing down a card, he added thoughtfully, "Only not that Ev girl. Bastila had her up to her ears in warnings of the Dark Side this morning. Are those two always at each others throats?"

"I think she's off listening to Canderous's war stories again," Mission put in.

Carth chuckled. "They've got some sort of Force bond," Carth explained, trying to remember what Ev had told him. "I don't know how much anyone has filled you in, but Ev and I rescued Bastila down on Taris right before it was destroyed, and—"

"Taris was destroyed!" Jolee exclaimed and slammed his hands down on the table. "Those Wookiees never tell me anything. You'd think Czerka would be all abuzz about it. I guess they must not have had many investments there. Those blood-suckers only care when there's money to be made or lost."

"Malak wiped out the whole city, trying to get at Bastila," Carth explained, "We barely got out alive. But, the thing is, when we brought Bastila back to the Jedi, they announced that she and Ev had this bond and that Ev needed to be trained as a Jedi. That wasn't even two months ago."

"She's got a knack for it then," Jolee nodded thoughtfully. His mood lightened again, "But, frankly, I wouldn't want a Force bond with either of them."

Mission laughed, "Me neither. Ev's great and all, but..."

Carth settled into a nearby chair and watched them play. He wasn't hungry enough for breakfast yet.

In between rounds, while Jolee and Mission shuffled their cards, Mission asked, "Hey Carth, do you know where we're going next?"

"Tatooine," Carth answered simply.

"Tatooine," Mission echoed, "That's where Lena said Griff would be. Do you think we'll have time to look for him?"

Carth shrugged, "That's up to the Jedi to decide. But, I really don't think they need all of us to look for clues about the Star Forge."

"You're right," Mission nodded, "I'll ask Ev about it. I hope Griff's doing okay." Her tone turned suddenly venomous, "After what that space tramp did with him. I can't believe what Lena said, that Griff would try to leave without me. It was all her idea, that's what he said. He wouldn't just abandon his little sister on Taris."

"I don't know, Mission," Carth shook his head, "She seemed pretty sincere to me."

"Sincere-sinsmear," Mission short back, "That slinky slut has been lying real smooth for a long time. I don't know why Griff hooked up with her in the first place and let her drag him around. It wasn't right. She said she'd stay away from him now. Good riddance! I don't need her rotting up my brother any more. What she said just can't be true..."

"I guess you'll find out the truth when you see him on Tatooine, won't you?" Jolee put in, "If this brother of yours is still there."

"If not, someone will know where he went, I bet," Mission said confidently.

Just then, Ev sauntered into the room, Canderous behind her. Her arms were full of knobby yellow fruit. "How about some Wookiee funny-fruit?" she offered and tossed one to Carth. She stopped and the pazaak table and dropped one in front of each of the players. That left one for herself. She took a relishing bite.

Mission eyed it suspiciously, "Are these things any good?"

"I'm not dead yet, am I?" Ev pointed out and took another bite.

"They're yinnesks, a fruit that grows way up in the canopy on Kashyyyk," Jolee said, jollily taking his up, "A regular Wookiee delicacy. Where'd you get these? You didn't go fruit picking in your escapades, did you?"

"They're a gift of thanks from Rwookrrorro," Ev replied, "They were meant for export, but their buyer got scared away."

Ev turned her attention to Carth. "How are you doing this morning, Onasi? Feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yeah, much better," he replied, "You?"

"When am I not fine?" she replied jokingly.

"Thanks for last night," Carth said.

"Oo! Last night? What happened?" Mission butted in.

Carth felt himself blushing, he looked away. "Nothing like..." he stammered.

"I flew the ship so the lieutenant could get his beauty sleep," Ev replied. She hardly seemed flustered.

"That all?" Mission teased.

"I'll," Ev stammered, "I'll go find some more of these funny-fruit." With that, she hurried out of the room, half-eaten fruit still in her hand.

"They're yinnesks!" Jolee called after her. "Funny fruit? Hrumph."

Canderous looked between the doorway where Ev had gone and back at Carth. "Huh," he uttered, and then went his own way.

The _Ebon Hawk _was not big enough for eight irritable crew members. Carth sighed. _This is going to be a long flight._

4


	13. Part 12

Part 12- _A Dry Welcome_

Four days in hyperspace, considering the company, could have been worse. Ev and Bastila only fought three times. Canderous and Carth only accidentally offended Juhani on two occasions, each. Zaalbar kept to himself. Mission brooded about her brother. And Jolee poked into everyone's business while letting no one pry into his own. Ev was as fluid as ever.

Carth was glad that he at least had Ev to confide in without fear of offending or angering her. Of course, it did happen now and again, but she was quick to get over it and move on. As a soldier and ex-soldier they seemed to understand each other. The rest of the crew still remained largely a mystery to Carth.

It was late afternoon, into evening, local time, when the _Ebon Hawk _came out of hyperspace above Tatooine. "Sorry sir, I lost track of the time," Ev said as she slid into the cockpit and took her seat in the copilot's chair.

"Don't worry about it," Carth replied, already preparing to descend through the atmosphere. "It looks like we'll have a pretty easy landing. There's only one spaceport and only one settlement."

"Anchorhead," Ev reported ran her fingers across the dials. "Yeah, looks like there is clear weather. No sign of sandstorms in the area." Ev glanced up through the wide front viewport. "Although, why anyone would settle on a ball of dust like this is beyond me," she commented, "I can't see either green or water."

"Probably for money," Carth shrugged. The ship began to burn easily down through the atmosphere.

"So, are you going to go looking for Mission's brother?" he asked after a pause.

"She has been talking about nothing but Griff since she found out we were headed here, hasn't she?" Ev mused, "Yeah, I'd like to. Mission has done a lot of favors for us. We owe her this one. Though, Bastila may take some convincing."

"Maybe Bastila will surprise you some day," Carth suggested.

"Maybe," Ev replied noncommittally. "Anyway, we're through the atmosphere now, so we clear to hale the spaceport."

"Right, go ahead," Cart responded.

Ev adjusted the com channels and pressed down the comlink button, leaning close to the microphone outlet. "Anchorhead space port, this is the _Ebon Hawk_ requesting permission to land," Ev announced clearly.

Shortly a male voice replied, "_Ebon Hawk,_ we read you. What is your purpose on Tatooine?"

"Tourism," Ev replied quickly.

"Tourism?" the voice replied skeptically.

"And visiting some family," Ev amended, "Griff Vao."

"Very well, _Ebon Hawk,_ you have permission to land in docking bay 32," the voice replied, "We will transmit the coordinates to you momentarily."

"Thank y..." Ev's eyes suddenly rolled up in their sockets and she released the call button. She lurched limply in her seat with the swaying of the ship.

"Ev?" Carth asked urgently, "Ev!" Quickly checking to make sure the _Ebon Hawk_ was on a safe and even course, Carth leaned over and pressed the call button, "Thank you for your time, Anchorhead space port." He then grasped her nearest shoulder and shook her. "Ev, wake up! What's the matter?" She didn't respond. He momentarily took the controls again to redirect the ship, and then shook her one more time. Again, there was no response. "Bastila!" he yelled, "Get up here!"

Mission scurried up instead. "She just fainted or something," the Twi'lek reported quickly. Seeing Ev, she gasped, "Her too?"

All of a sudden, Ev came to. She blinked rapidly, as if disoriented. "There's a star map here too," she said distantly.

"Ev are you okay?" Carth asked urgently.

"Yeah..." she replied, still distantly. A moment later, fire came back into her eyes. She looked directly at Carth and retorted, "I was just having a vision, that's all. Don't get your shorts in a knot."

"But you looked like you were—" he stopped himself. "Anyway, Mission, make sure Bastila was only having a vision too. Ev, let's bring this thing in."

"Sure thing, Onasi," Ev replied and got back to work.

The rest of the landing process did go smoothly. As soon as they touched down, however, Bastila strode into the cockpit and addressed Ev, "It's here. Close by, at any rate."

Ev nodded, "I saw it too. I think the vision triggered when we passed over it. It looked like it was in some kind of cave."

"It would have to be to survive tens of thousands of years on a planet of perpetual sand storms," Bastila assessed. "At any rate, we have something to go on. Let's get moving right away."

Carth stood up and started, "Look, you don't have to listen to me on this, but it's coming on evening here. The sun will go down in a few hours. How about we get a feel for the town tonight and head out tomorrow morning. Maybe there could even be someone here that already knows where it is, a guide or something."

Bastila nodded slowly, "That is a fair plan, Carth."

Jolee poked his head into the cockpit as well. "And how about some dinner? I've had enough of the slop that your synthesizer produces. I could deal with some real food about now," he suggested, "This little sandbox here has got to have a cantina somewhere."

Mission joined the crowd in the corridor, "And can we ask at the Czerka office about Griff."

"If we have time," Bastila nodded and strode back out of the cockpit. The others trailed after her voicing suggestions and requests. Carth made a few final checks of the ship and activated its security system before following.

Four days confined to the _Ebon Hawk_ conjured enough cabin fever in everyone that the entire crew, astromech and droid remote included, crowded around the loading ramp as Bastila lowered it. Kashyyyk had been hot and humid, but it was nothing compared to the scorching dryness of Tatooine that flooded up the ramp and into the ship.

Zaalbar shied away, back into the ship. He rumbled something at Mission.

"Yeah, Wookiees aren't made for head like this. I get you," she replied, nodding, "I'll bring you back something real good to eat, I promise."

"Ah, then you can look after the ship, Zaalbar?" Bastila asked, pleased. The Wookiee rumbled affirmatively.

Bastila, with Ev following after her, started off across the docking bay. She didn't wait for the others to even leave the ship. Carth had to hurry to catch up with them. Suddenly, Bastila froze. Ev mimicked her moments later.

"I feel it," Ev murmured, "They're here too."

"We have to be careful," Bastila agreed.

"When don't we?" Ev asked. Both seemed to be focusing on something distant and yet close by.

As Carth reached them, a burly Aqualish approached them and asked a few questions.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ev replied, waving her hand dismissively, "Go right ahead."

"How did they find us again?" Bastila whispered as if the Aqualish had never come by.

"I hope it's coincidence, and that Malak has stationed them everywhere," Ev murmured.

"What's going on?" Carth pressed, "What did that guy want?"

"What guy?" Ev asked, turning to him.

"The Aqualish," Carth reminded her.

"Oh, I, ah, wasn't paying attention. I forgot," she shrugged. "The Sith are here in Anchorhead. I'm sure of it."

"We both are," Bastila nodded firmly. By that time, Canderous, Jolee, and Mission had joined them as well.

"Sith? Here as well?" Juhani asked.

"It seems that they're everywhere," Bastila responded, "So we all must be on our guard. We must be careful not to be caught alone. We can't know if they know who all is traveling with us. They may go after one of you in order to get to me."

"If they know what we're after," Ev said in a low voice. She was barely audible, "They'll want to kill us all, connection to Bastila or not."

"Fine, we get it, no playing lost puppy until we smoke out the Dark Jedi. Fair enough," Jolee said. Carth wasn't entirely convinced that the old man was taking the situation seriously. He brightened up and suggested quickly, "Let's find some dinner, shall we?"

Ev chuckled and Bastila glared at him. Without another word, Ev strode off towards the large doors at the other end of the bay, which started the rest of the group in motion.

Anchorhead seemed sparely populated. Most of its inhabitants were either uniformed by Czerka, thugs, or related to one of the later. There was little activity, but even in the evening, the air was almost unbearably hot. Anyone who could be, was indoors.

They had not gotten far into the settlement when Jolee pointed out a building on their left, "Hunting Lodge? Maybe they serve some kind of dinner."

"Looks like a bar to me," Canderous put in.

"Who is with me?" Jolee asked.

"I would like to visit the Czerka office to see if they have heard anything about a star map first, or if there are any good local guides," Bastila said.

"Can we ask about Griff there?" Mission asked tentatively.

"Sure," Ev nodded, "I'll go along with you too."

"Bastila, you just said we should be careful not to get split up," Carth pointed out, "And I agree with you, if there are Dark Jedi around. I'll go with you to the Czerka office and the other three can try the hunting lodge. That way our numbers won't grow too thin."

"You're even thinking strategy when it comes to food," Jolee observed.

"He has a point, you know," Juhani pointed out sharply. "Would you like to fight a group of Dark Jedi on your own."

"Hey, hey," Jolee protested, "Don't get all snappy on me. And don't for a second thing that I have done just that many times before."

"Alright, so it's settled then?" Carth asked hopefully.

"Yes," Bastila answered quickly, "Let's go."

The two groups parted ways, Jolee rattling at Juhani about the war with Exar Kun. Carth and his group continued to walk in silence. The Czerka Administration office was only just around the corner.

When they entered, the woman in charge was already in a heated argument with a Huttese-speaking Duros. For once, that was a language Carth understood.

"What you are proposing is genocide!" the Duros exclaimed.

"We are doing what we must to keep our employees and this settlement safe," the woman explained calmly, but Carth could see that her patience was running thin, "You must understand how difficult that can be."

"You are simply taking the easy way out with a blaster rather than diplomacy. This is outrageous," the Duros accused, "And don't tell me to take my complaints to the Czerka head office on Coruscant. I know just how much good that will do, filtering through all the bureaucracy."

"Then I see that we have no more to discuss," the woman replied, "Take your complaints elsewhere or be silent."

Grumbling, the Duros stormed off.

Seeing the four newcomers into the office, the Czerka official put on a smile and said, "Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"We are looking to do a bit of exploring out on the Dune Sea," Bastila explained, "Do you have any recommended guides?"

"I am afraid that we do not, and we are not currently issuing hunting permits, which you will not be allowed to leave the city without," she replied clearly.

"We are on rather timely business for which venturing out into the Dune Sea is a necessity," Ev said as diplomatically as Carth had ever heard her, "Is there any other way we could be allowed out?"

Carth eyed her, astonished. _Is she suggesting a bribe? We don't have that kind of credits to spare._ For once, Bastila didn't seem bothered.

"Well, there is one thing," the woman said after a moment's pause. "We have been having serious trouble with the Sand People of late. We are looking to hire someone to get rid of them. They have been attacking our miners and transports far too often, and we just don't have the manpower to compensate for all of the abductions and casualties. Agree to do this, and I will issue you a hunting permit. You look like a capable group."

_So that's what the Duros was complaining about..._

Bastila turned to Ev and hissed, "We don't have the time for this."

"But it may be our only chance," Ev replied softly, "We need that permit to leave, legally."

"Who says we have to do what she says," Mission whispered.

"You realize that Czerka will enforce this deal by contract," the woman said. Carth couldn't tell if she heard Mission or not. "We take this matter very seriously."

"Fine, we'll do your job," Ev said, "Now where's that permit?"

"It will be yours in just a moment," the woman said with a smile and shuffled through papers on her desk, "Whose name shall I put down?"

"Pell," Ev replied.

"Do you have a surname, Ms. Pell?" she asked.

"Ruen'ev Pell," Ev lied. Bastila shot her a surprised glance but Ev didn't seem to notice.

The woman scrawled Ev's name across a certificate then signed it herself. Handing it over, she said, "Bring me their gaffi sticks after you have killed them. Be sure to bring the chieftain's as proof you have done it to completion."

"Why their weapons and not their heads?" Ev asked, "That's more solid proof."

"Which would you rather have dropped onto your office floor?" the woman retorted.

"Fair enough," Ev shrugged, "We'll get the attacks to stop for you."

It seemed that they were wrapping up, but Mission cut in, "Do you know anything about a miner named Griff Vao?"

"Griff Vao? Never heard of anyone by that name. No, I believe you must be mistaken in thinking that he worked here," the woman said quickly and she shuffled her papers nervously.

Ev saw through her lie. She conspicuously put the hunting permit into her hip pouch. "Lying to your employee's little sister. That's low. We might have to reconsider our deal after all," she said threateningly.

"Oh, Griff Vao, must have slipped my mind," she laughed uncomfortably, "The Twi'lek that was reported for repeatedly calling in sick, sleeping on the job, and shirking his responsibilities. He was even suspected for stealing company equipment, but we never had enough proof to convict him. He was one of our worst workers."

"That sounds like Griff alright," Mission sounded encouraged, "So where is he now?"

"Well, that's difficult to say," the woman replied, shuffling her papers again, "He was lost in a Sand People raid not long ago."

"He's dead?" Mission exclaimed.

"We never found his body, and it wasn't cost effective to keep searching," she replied, "It can be assumed that he was captured and used as a slave at their camp."

"Does Czerka treat all of their employees as expendable?" Ev asked.

"Of course not," the woman replied with nervous indigence, "All of our employees sign a liability waver upon hiring agreeing that the company is not responsible for such accidents."

"Compassionate group you are," Ev commented sarcastically. "We'll see you once we have upheld our end of the deal." With that, Ev turned and stalked out of the office, Mission after her. The young Twi'lek's anger was even more obvious. With one last disgusted look at the Czerka official, Carth too followed after.

"No wonder Czerka does so well in the Galactic Stock Exchange," Carth commented, "All they care about is money."

"You didn't notice before?" Ev replied.

Juhani, Canderous, and Jolee waited just outside for them.

"Did you already eat?" Ev asked.

"There wasn't much there," Canderous shook his head, "But the hunters said that there's a cantina with decent food on the other end of Anchorhead."

"They also confirmed that the Sith are here," Juhani added, "They have been in the city for nearly a month."

"And usually wait between the cantina and the supermarket," Jolee reported.

"Which is where?" Bastila asked.

"Right around that corner," Jolee replied, pointing ahead.

"At least we have some warning this time," Carth said.

Bastila looked over the group. "Jedi lead out and gunners find cover. Start attacking once we have engaged them," she instructed.

"And what about me?" Jolee asked.

"Use your head, Jolee," Bastila snapped. Jolee shrugged and snickered.

They prepared to move out but the Duros from the Czerka office before stood in their way.

"I take it you are the killers they hired?" he asked disapprovingly.

"And what of it?" Ev asked.

"Has no one any sense or compassion?" the Duros lamented. "I have watched the Sand People. They are intelligent and organized. There should be no need for slaughter. We are invaders on their land. Czerka wastes resources and disrespects the environment. The Sand People have a right to be angry. There must be a way for peaceful solution."

"You mean, talk out the problem with the Sand People?" Carth asked skeptically. "I heard that they attack anyone on sight."

"Does anyone even speak Sand People-ese?" Mission added.

"No one has tried. No one in this settlement even seems to believe them sentient. I heard that Yuka Laka may have a droid in his shop that speaks their language," the Duros replied, "Really, someone must try to end this madness without a blood bath."

"This keeps getting more complicated, doesn't it?" Ev sighed. She looked at Bastila and Carth, "It's worth a try."

"Being hired killers is not the Jedi way," Bastila responded, "His methods, if the Sand People can be reasoned with, may prove to be the better. However, we have more important things to attend to than intervening between Czerka and another native people."

"I hope you have more sense than Czerka," the Duros said, not sounding hopeful himself, and hurried away.

"Well, first, we still must deal with the Sith presence," Bastila reminded them, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah," Jolee put in enthusiastically, "They're between us and our dinner."

"Jolee," Bastila said irritably.

"There are important things, and then there are very important things," Jolee lectured jokingly. He seemed pleased to continue the joke at Bastila's annoyance.

Bastila sighed, "Let's go then."

Among the people that did mill around on the dusty streets, their odd group seemed to attract some attention. Carth suspected that the Dark Jedi were just as prepared for a battle as they were. It didn't take long to confirm that suspicion.

Waiting around the corner for them, blood red lightsabers already drawn, were three more hooded Dark Jedi. Bastila boldly led the charge. She strode with deliberately slow strides towards them, flanked by Juhani and Ev. Jolee trailed slightly behind. All four triggered their lightsabers at nearly the same moment. It was a brilliant flash of colors; yellow for Bastila, violet for Ev, cyan blue for Juhani, and brilliant green for Jolee, against the red of the Sith.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned that you had escaped Taris alive," the center Dark Jedi threatened, "He has promised a great reward to whoever brings you back alive."

"Yeah, yeah, we heard that already from your friends on Kashyyyk," Ev replied lazily. Then she lunged forward, yelling, "On your guard!"

The clash began.

Four Jedi were more than enough for the three Sith, but one wielded a double bladed saber like Bastila's. Carth used the corner of a building for cover while Canderous and Mission crouched behind a pile of crates. Most of their bolts refracted away from one lightsaber or another, but it added to the confusion of battle. Distraction, it seemed, in a lightsaber battle, was as good as a death sentence.

Soon, it was all over. Carth didn't notice when the first Sith fell, but the other two were defeated only moments apart from each other. Taking a deep breath, Carth stowed his blasters and moved out of cover. He saw a large crowd of gawkers dispersing. People retreated back inside or down the road. Shutters on higher levels of buildings were drawn shut again. _Just what we needed; an audience._

"Move on," Bastila ordered as she clipped her long lightsaber hilt back on her belt.

Carth watched in amazement as their little party formed up in regimental rows behind her, Carth himself taking up the rear. Everyone got the point that a little bit of showing off couldn't hurt for avoiding trouble in the future. As they rounded the next corner, the cantina came into sight.

"At last, dinner," Jolee said happily and broke rank with the others.

"After that, I'm starving too," Ev agreed, grinning. "This place better be good."

"Or at least edible," Jolee pointed out, "That's what's important."

Canderous chuckled.

Ahead of them another irritable Duros stalked out of the Cantina. Waving spindly fingers at them, he ranted, "You humans should be ashamed to have one such as that woman in your race. One would have thought that Helena was your word for 'pit rancor.'" Having vented his anger, he stormed off in the other direction.

"What was that about?" Ev wondered out loud.

"Helena," Bastila murmured, "That was my mother's name. I wonder if..."

They pushed on inside. The dingy cantina looked like most others he had been in. Twi'lek dancing girls performed on a platform above the bar while shady characters of all races clustered around the too-small tables. Jolee, Canderous, Mission, and Juhani made straight for an empty table in the back while Bastila followed them in a thoughtful daze. Ev headed for the bar instead. Carth found himself following after her rather than with the rest of the group.

Leaning over the bar, she hailed the barkeeper.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked, eying Carth and Ev.

"You got some old Coruscant Dry?" Ev asked.

"Of course," he replied and turned to Carth, "And for you?"

"Nothing for now," he answered.

Ev settled down on the nearest bar stool and propped her elbows up on the counter. Carth sank down next to her.

When the bartender returned with her foaming drink, Ev beckoned him with one finger. He leaned closer. "We're looking for some interesting antiques out on the dunes," Ev explained enigmatically, "Know of any good guides around this place?"

"What kind of antiques are you talking?" the bartender replied lowly.

"Old machines. Really old ones. We're treasure hunters of a sort," Ev replied.

"Then you'll want to talk to the Jawas," the barkeeper replied, "They're the only ones that go real deep into the Dune Sea and they're always picking up bits of machinery. Right old tinkerers they are."

"Thanks," Ev said, leaning back. She stood up and flipped him credits enough for her beer and a few extra, "For your trouble." Taking the drink in hand, she swaggered back towards where the others sat.

"Good work," Carth commended, "But I hope you speak Jawa."

"A bit," Ev replied with a smile.

"My god, it is you," Bastila exclaimed quietly, staring at a woman who sat alone at the table next to their group.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked, self-importantly.

"It's me, Mother," Bastila replied, "Don't you recognize me?"

"How could I when I've had not so much as a picture since you left?" her mother, Helena, demanded.

Ev sipped her drink as they stood watching the conflict unfold.

"You know as well as I did that communication would be impossible when I joined the Order," Bastila retorted, "You were the one that forced me into it when I didn't want to go."

"Oh, isn't this lovely?" Helena snapped, "Do you have any idea how long I've looked for you?"

"What are you doing here on Tatooine? Where is Father?" Bastila demanded quickly.

"That is part of the reason why I was looking for you," Helena replied, "Your father is dead."

"Dead!" Bastila exclaimed accusingly, "What did you do to him?"

"So you want to blame me for his death?" her mother demanded.

"You were always sending him out on those terrible treasure hunts just so you could live in luxury," Bastila accused, "You knew how much I loved him and yet you never let me go along."

"And you hated being stuck at home with your mother, didn't you?" Helena spat.

"Well? What happened to Father?" Bastila demanded again.

"We came here on one of his hunts. This time he was looking for krayt dragon pearls. He went out on an expedition into the dessert, was attacked by the dragon, and died," she replied dryly.

"You sent him after krayt dragon pearls?" Bastila exclaimed, "You should know just how dangerous that would be! They are some of the most fearsome predators in the galaxy."

"Did you ever think for a moment that he actually loved his treasure hunts?" Helena retorted. "I am dying, Bastila. Your father knew that finding those pearls would pay for my treatment. It was his idea. But it's no use now."

"Dying? You don't look ill at all," Bastila retorted doubtfully, "Are you trying to draw me in through pity? It won't work."

"I don't need your pity," Helena replied.

"Then what do you want, credits to make up for father's failed expedition?" Bastila asked venomously.

"No, I don't want your money," her mother retorted. "I only wish I had his holocron."

"Why? So you can sell it?" Bastila shot back.

Suddenly Mission stood up, fuming. "I can't believe you Bastila! She's your family," she cried.

"Family?" she scoffed, "How can I call her family?"

"She's your mom!" Mission exclaimed, "You actually have one!"

"Mission, this is none of your business," Bastila retorted.

Mission set her jaw and stormed off. As she brushed between Carth and Ev, he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm going back to the _Ebon Hawk,_" she muttered.

"No one ever told me that Jedi can be so spiteful," Helena observed. "Is it too much to ask to have something to remember him by? Can't you use that power of yours to find it out there in the dessert?"

"No," Bastila refused, "I am on an important mission from the Jedi Council. We don't have time for any more diversions."

"You would deny your dying mother?" she asked sharply.

"I, for one, do not believe that you are dying," Bastila retorted.

"I am your mother, Bastila Shawn," Helena said and slammed her fist on the table, "You owe me this much."

"For what? Sending me away from my father as a child and then getting him killed? I think not," Bastila fumed. "I've heard enough!" She turned and stormed past Ev and Carth.

"Bastila, we ordered you a—" Juhani called after her.

"I'm not hungry any more," Bastila replied over her shoulder and disappeared back outside the cantina.

"What a reunion," Helena murmured and sat back in her chair thoughtfully.

"That was—" Carth started.

"A mess," Ev finished for him darkly. He glanced over at her. Ev's dark eyes looked troubled. "And she said I had anger issues. She really shouldn't be..."

Suddenly, there was a scream outside.

"Sithspit! Bastila!" Ev cursed under her breath. She took the last two steps towards their table at a dash, slammed her mug down, and unclipped her saber from her belt. "We've got trouble again," she said with quiet urgency, then bolted for the door.

"Ev, what's—?" Carth didn't bother to finish the question. He pulled out his blasters and dashed after her.

Canderous and Juhani leaped up as well.

"I'll hold the table!" Jolee called after them.

Outside the cantina, Carth skidded to a halt just beyond the doorway. Surrounding Bastila were a motley crew of thugs; Aqualish, Rodian, Duros, and Nautolan. A short man wearing a long blue coat and a white head wrap with a prominent chin stood at their front with a gun pointed at Bastila's head.

"Who are you?" Carth demanded with his blasters pointed straight at the man. Juhani and Ev's lightsabers were already alight.

"Calo Nord," Canderous observed gruffly, "We left you for dead back on Taris."

"You'll find I'm harder to kill than that," Calo sneered. "You didn't think you could take Davik's prize ship and run away unnoticed, did you? You have given me a long chase, but I have you at last. I've waited a long time for this."

"Get out of here," Ev snarled.

"I want these two alive," Calo ordered his thugs. He gestured to Bastila and Ev with his second gun. "Kill the rest." A shot burst from his gun and Bastila crumpled to the ground, stunned.

Juhani roared angrily and leaped at him but two of his thugs blocked her way, volleying rounds of shots at her. She deflected them in a frenzy. Meanwhile, Canderous staked out some shelter in the doorway. Ev hovered protectively in front of them.

Calo fired another stun shot at Ev, but she deflected it. It hit his Rodian thug instead. Juhani finished him.

The Aqualish came at her with a vibroblade and engaged her. For a burly thug, he was surprisingly nimble and gave Ev a tough time. Meanwhile, Juhani whirled through the battle and decapitated the Nautolan.

Just then, Carth noticed Calo Nord coming around behind Ev for another shot.

"Ev! Watch out!" he cried and leaped from the protection of the doorway.

Ev jerked away, but Calo, quick as a flash, turned his aim and shot at Carth instead. It ripped him across the left shoulder. Screaming in pain, Carth dropped both of his blasters and clapped his right hand to the wound.

"Carth!" Ev screamed.

Calo laughed and turned his entire focus on Carth. Carth gritted his teeth against the searing pain, but collapsed slowly to his knees. The shock to his body made him suddenly feel faint. _You've had worse than this before, Carth... _His vision began closing in.

Canderous, Juhani, and Ev seemed to roar in unison. He wasn't sure who finished off the bounty hunter, but, by the time he found himself again, Calo Nord and all of his thugs were dead. Ev already crouched at his side.

She grasped his hand and urged, "Carth, Carth! Stay with me!"

"It's just... a scratch..." Carth replied weakly and tried to smile encouragingly up at her.

"It's deeper than you think," she shook her head. "Just hang on a minute." As Ev lay her hands over his shoulder, Carth involuntarily yelled out again. His whole left arm was either numb or so riddled with pain that he couldn't make sense of it any more.

Ev closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A warm but not altogether pleasant sensation crept over him, as if his innards were shifting and knitting together. He winced and gasped. He wanted to pull away to make it stop, but he knew better.

Finally, Ev pulled back. "I'm not as good at this as Master Vandar, or even Jolee, but that should do it," she said, relieved "Your collar bone is back together, blood vessels closed up, internal bleeding stopped, and all you've got is a scar that I couldn't quite patch together beautifully. Though, you're going to need to get this jacket of yours mended. And washed. After a good soaking of course. That will get the blood stains out." It wasn't like Ev to babble or even give domestic advice of that sort. He noticed that her own hands were stained with his blood.

"You sound just like," he started warmly, then caught himself. It was almost too much. Sighing, he finished softly, "Just like Morgan."

Ev worked her way beside him and put his arm over her shoulders. Slowly, she helped him to stand. He winced as pain shot down his left arm again. "Sorry," Ev uttered quickly, "I guess I didn't do as good a job as I thought. You should have Jolee look at that later."

"Don't worry, you did great. How's Bastila?" Carth asked.

"Still stunned," Canderous reported. Both he and Juhani stood around where Bastila had fallen, "But she'll be waking up soon enough, I'd wager."

Ev ducked out from under Carth's arm and joined them at Bastila's side. "We should get her back to the _Ebon Hawk_," Ev said quickly.

"We shouldn't hang around this scene any longer," Juhani agreed, "And, I suspect she will not be wanting to see her mother when she awakens."

"Fair enough," Canderous agreed.

"I'll carry her back then," Ev volunteered.

"I can carry her for you, Ev," Carth offered. Though younger, Bastila was a bit taller than Ev.

"Not with that shoulder, you're not," Ev said sternly.

"Fine, I'll help you carry her," Carth persisted.

"If you're not going to give up," Ev replied, then she turned to Canderous and Juhani. "Can you get us," she paused, counting on her fingers, "five orders to go? This dinner party really fell apart, didn't it?"

Juhani nodded, "We will try to bring them back warm."

"That won't be hard in this heat," Canderous commented and turned back towards the cantina. With one last concerned glance at Bastila, Juhani followed after.

Carth helped Ev get Bastila's limp form up onto her back. The strain of lifting pained his shoulder, but he tried not to let on to Ev. The unconscious Jedi's arms hung limply over Ev's shoulders. With Ev's hands clasped behind her back under Bastila's rump, she dangled in a sort of sitting position. Ev sagged under Bastila's weight, but she stubbornly started walking forward. If Bastila was too heavy for her, she wasn't going to admit it.

Carth walked just behind her, lending a stabilizing hand to Bastila when it was needed. They were hardly half way back when Ev's comlink flashed and Mission's voice carried through, "Ev? You there?"

"Carth? Can you get that?" Ev asked as she adjusted Bastila's weight on her back.

Carth reached over and unclipped the comlink from her belt. He pressed the call button and replied, "This is Carth. Ev is with me. What is it Mission?"

"We have an interesting problem," Mission started.

"What do you mean by interesting problem?" Carth questioned.

"Have you ever heard of a gizka?" Mission asked.

"Did you say gizka?" Ev stammered.

12


	14. Part 13

Part 13- _The Builders' Wasteland_

Bastila woke up and demanded to be put down just as they were entering their hanger bay again. The residual anger from meeting with her mother had not yet faded.

"You two didn't have to leave your dinner on my account," Bastila said irritably.

"If you're looking for someone to blame for interrupting our meal," Carth pointed out, "I'd fault Calo Nord and his bounty hunter buddies."

"If they tracked us all this way..." Bastila started, but she trailed off. She turned and stormed off towards the _Ebon Hawk's _loading ramp.

"Um, Bastila," Ev called after her, "Mission just called on the comlink and she said there's a slight problem on the ship."

"What sort of problem?" she called back as she disappeared up the ramp. A moment later, she shrieked, "What are these things?"

Ev trotted up the ramp, Carth following after her. Even after what Mission had said, he wasn't sure what to expect. Small green and yellow amphibious creatures with two webbed feet, wide mouths, and bulbous eyes hopped everywhere around the _Ebon Hawk. _Occasionally, one would stop and croak before hopping on. Drawn by Bastila's shrieks, a crow of them hopped curiously over to entrance ramp.

"Gizka," Ev said dryly.

"And how did these gizka get on to our ship?" Bastila demanded, wading through the amphibians at her ankles.

Ev tried to pick one up, but it wriggled out of her hands. "The better question is: how do we get them out?" she said.

Mission poked her head in. "Oh good, you're back," she said, "Big Z said some Aqualish came by with a huge crate, saying it was our shipment. He put it in the cargo hold, but the crate broke, and now these things are everywhere on the ship except in that crate."

"It looks like we got a shipment that was meant for someone else," Carth concluded.

"Then we have to find out whose it is before we're accused of theft or something," Ev said, "That's the last kind of attention we want."

"Perhaps the spaceport control office has some record of who they belong to," Bastila suggested.

The three of them left Mission to babysit the gizka while they rushed back out of the hangar bay and to the spaceport control office. Thankfully it was still open. The office, however, did not keep records of that kind and offered no help in finding the gizka's rightful owner. Nor did they offer to help remove the creatures. Bastila, Carth, and Ev returned back to the ship empty handed.

Canderous, Jolee, and Juhani returned later with the promised supper. The rest of the crew took a late supper then headed to bed. That night, Carth not only had the snores of Canderous, Jolee, and Zaalbar to contend with, but the hopping and croaking of the gizka as well.

Carth sauntered out into the main cabin of the _Ebon Hawk_ the next morning and looked around. Zaalbar and Canderous were still asleep. The Wookiee always did his share of sleeping, and Canderous had been up late the night before telling more of his war stories to Ev and Mission. That was always something Carth made a habit of avoiding. He couldn't understand how those two got enjoyment out of tales of Mandalorian slaughter.

In the central part of the ship, Jolee, Mission, and Juhani sat slurping some sort of porridge around the pazaak table.

"There's more of this back by the synthesizer," Mission gestured with her spoon to the cargo hold. "It's not bad. Ev must have whipped it up this morning."

"Where's Ev anyway?" Carth asked.

"She is already gone," Juhani answered.

"Said something about Jawas," Jolee added.

"The bartender last night mentioned that if anyone knew about a star map, it would be the Jawas," Carth nodded slowly, before heading into the cargo hold. He returned with a bowl of porridge and shoveled it down as fast as he could.

"You're in a hurry this morning," Jolee observed.

"I'm going to go see if Ev has had any luck," Carth announced and stood up. As he was about to leave, he remembered the other missing party member. "How is Bastila doing?" he asked.

Juhani shook her head. "I sense her fighting with her anger and grief," the Cathar Jedi replied. "She hardly slept at all last night. She is meditating even now. I do not expect that she will be ready to go in search of the star map today."

"I guess it's best to leave her alone then," Carth shrugged and turned to go.

"We'll catch up with you later once Canderous is up," Mission said.

Although there was little relief from Tatooine's heat in the morning, Carth didn't feel right going out not fully dressed. Being on the job, around other soldiers or no, required some sort of uniform, in his mind. Carth slipped back into the bunk room where Canderous and Zaalbar still slept deeply. He dressed quietly, pulled on his boots, and last of all, his jacket. Across the left shoulder was a clean cut, stained dark brown by his own blood. _I'll have to soak that, won't I? _He thought fondly before slipping it on.

Stepping over several gizka on his way out, Carth braved Anchorhead once again. Many more people were out and about in the streets than there had been the night before. The full heat of the day had not yet set in. Carth wandered slowly down the street, keeping his eyes open for Ev.

He finally spotted her at the opposite end of town, not far from the cantina where they got their dinner the night before. She stood over a tiny Jawa, deep in conversation. At her side was a bronze plated droid of a style he had never seen before. It swiveled its head warily. Picking up his pace, Carth strode over to them.

"Morning Ev," he said before he had quite reached her, waving, "It looks like you're already hard at work."

"Observation: This meatbag is interrupting your dealings," the droid by her side said in a menacing male voice, "Query: Shall I kill him for you, master?" Carth noticed just then that it carried a blaster rifle.

"No, no," Ev replied quickly, "This is Carth. He works with me. You're to obey him just as you would obey me."

"Resignation: If you insist, master," the droid replied and relaxed its weapon.

Ev flashed Carth a quick smile. "I'm surprised to see you out so early this morning, Carth," she said.

"What's all this about? And the droid?" Carth asked, making a sweeping gesture between the Jawa and the droid.

"Carth, this is Iziz. He is the head of a clan of Jawas in the area," she explained. "Iziz, this is Carth Onasi, our pilot."

The Jawa measured him up with its tiny glowing eyes and chattered something that sounded friendly.

"Nice to meet you too," Carth replied slowly, "I guess."

"And this is HK-47," Ev added, referring to the droid, "He's our new protocol slash battle droid."

"You bought a droid?" Carth asked, "Do we even have the credits for that?"

"We'll talk about that later," Ev said quickly, "For now, I'm in the middle of making a deal with Iziz. I think he knows where the star map is and can take us there, but we're going to have to jump through some more hoops again." She sounded more pleased than annoyed, however.

Iziz chattered a long but rapid statement to Ev.

Ev though for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration, then replied, "To the north east of here? You're sure."

The Jawa's response was short this time.

"And how many of your people have been taken by the Sand People?" she clarified.

Iziz uttered something in reply.

"Fourteen? We'll do what we can," Ev promised.

The Jawa seemed to thank her then said a few more words of instruction.

"Of course," Ev nodded, "We'll come and find you once we have set them free."

The Jawa made one last comment before shuffling away.

"Care to explain all that?" Carth asked.

"So, Iziz's clan is a small one," Ev explained, "They lost fourteen people to a recent Sand People raid. Those captured Jawas have been enslaved and forced to set up gun turrets and other defenses for the Sand People enclave not far from here. The very same tribe that Czerka has been having trouble with.

"The star map, or at least what he thinks is our star map, is deep in the dune sea in a fairly dangerous region. He will take us there, but his clan is so thinned by those abductions, and it isn't safe to go with such small numbers as they have."

"So, we need to free the Jawa slaves now too?" Carth concluded.

Ev nodded. "Or the deal is off," she replied. It was the first time her irritation let on. "Why can't any of these searches be straight forward?"

"We could ask other Jawas?" Carth suggested.

Ev shook her head, "The place is in the middle of their territory. Other ones wouldn't know about it or be able to get us there without clan squabbles."

"And the droid?" Carth asked.

"HK-47 speaks the Sand People language," Ev explained, "My Jedi training tells me that I should like the diplomatic solutions that that Duros suggested, even if, in our crew, we probably have the firepower to mount a full-on assault on their enclave. And, I guess I'm a bit curious about these Sand People. It seems like no one has ever bothered to start a dialogue with them. If they're an ancient indigenous people from this planet, maybe they have some interesting things to say. The tough part is going to be getting close enough to start a dialogue."

"Suggestion: Or we could utilized your aforementioned firepower and obliterate the Sand People, then take the tiny hooded meatbags away once they are all dead," HK-47 offered.

"Or not," Ev replied firmly. "How's the shoulder doing, Carth?"

He rolled it backwards a few times, wincing a little. "Still sore, even after Jolee worked on it," Carth replied, "But not painful any more."

"Good," she replied, relieved. "With a reputation like Calo Nord had, I'm surprised he missed your heart. But, I'm glad. I don't know if we could have saved you then."

Ev slowly moved out of the sun and into the shade. Carth strolled along with her. "You know," he started, "Calo wanted both you and Bastila alive. I wonder why."

"I'd been thinking about that too," Ev replied, "Maybe because they heard I was a fresh padawan with a angry streak. I don't know about you, but that sounds like Sith bait to me. But if that were the case, the would probably want Juhani too. Or maybe someone sensed that I had a link with Bastila, and that was enough to want to bring me along. It doesn't make much sense though."

"Your guesses are better than mine," Carth shrugged. "All I know about Jedi and the Force is from what I read back on Dantooine."

"That would make you one of the most Force-educated military officers in the service," Ev commented humorously, "Though I'm still surprised that you even bothered to research it all."

"Hey," Carth laughed, "I was bored."

"That's a thought, though," Ev said.

"What?" Carth asked.

"That maybe officers in the fleet should know more about how Jedi work," Ev suggested, "That way they know how to work with us and utilize us better. The Council does drag its feet when it comes to collaborating with the military, but I'm sure it will continue to happen."

"I think you Jedi like to maintain your air of mystery," Carth teased, "If we knew more about the Force, you Jedi would lose some of your mysticism."

"Not even the greatest masters have fully understood the Force," Ev said distantly, "I can't pretend to. It is as much of a mystery to me as it is to everyone else." After a pause, she chuckled, "Listen to me: 'us' and 'them.' It wasn't that long ago when I was a soldier and Jedi were an enigma."

Carth clapped her gently on the shoulder, "It's not a bad change. You're doing things that I can't understand, but whatever it is, you Jedi just might be able to save the Republic."

"With a little help from a few 'normal' folks," Ev flashed him a toothy white grin.

Just then, they caught sight of the others tramping up the dusty road towards them; Juhani, Mission, Jolee, and Canderous. Bastila was not with them.

"I see you went a bought yourselves a droid," Jolee observed, amused.

"Don't look at me," Carth said defensively as Juhani leveled an disapproving stare in his direction, "It was all Ev."

"Introduction: If I may," the droid started in his eager tinny voice, "I am HK-47, protocol and combat droid. I am fluent in several million forms of communication and can adeptly utilize a wide range of light to heavy weaponry. Addendum: I also have a number of other useful protocols which are perhaps less legal and should not be spoken of in such a public location."

Canderous chuckled, "Looks like a good purchase."

"You bought this droid because it can speak the language of the Sand People?" Juhani observed flatly.

Ev nodded. "It is a far better solution to our problems than trying to slaughter an entire settlement of sentients, even if they tend to kill anything else they come across," Ev explained.

"You bought this droid so we could rescue my brother?" Mission asked excitedly. She seemed almost ready to burst.

"That, and that we have another hurtle in our way to the star map," Ev answered. She went on to explain the Jawa's offer and conditions.

"We can't go straight there ourselves?" Canderous asked. "The Jawas don't have a map or anything that we could follow? If you're in a hurry, trying to be diplomatic with a bunch of warriors isn't going to help."

"That wasn't offered," Ev responded evenly, "And I suspect, with our gear, it is too far to travel in the desert without a large supply of water and portable shelters."

"I want to find Griff and all," Mission said, "But if talking nice to the Sand People doesn't work, we could always try to fly to wherever it is in the Ebon Hawk, right?"

"That could alert anyone watching us to our goal," Juhani pointed out.

"Tactically, a bad idea," Canderous agreed.

"Well, sorry," Mission retorted.

"It looks like we still have to hike across that hellish desert to find some Sand People anyway," Jolee complained.

"Ev's idea seems to be the best we have," Carth pointed out, "We spare lives, rescue others, have a chance at finding Mission's brother, and get a taken directly to the star map."

"Right, we have to get Griff out of there if he's still alive," Mission's enthusiasm returned.

"Carth," Ev said with a warm smile, "I'm surprised. You're starting to sound more like a Jedi than a soldier."

"Heh," Carth laughed, "You guys are contagious."

"And a right dehabilitating illness it is," Jolee chuckled.

Juhani was not amused, but it brought smiles to everyone else's face.

"Well, the sun is getting higher and it isn't going to get any cooler for a while," Ev started again, "Unless there are any other errands to run, let's get going."

There were none, and they sauntered towards the huge outer wall of Anchorhead. After presenting their hunting permit to the Czerka city gate guard, they set off over the desert.

The vastness of the desert was something Carth was not quite prepared for. Except for Anchorhead behind them, endless rolling dunes of sand stretched out in all directions. Canderous' suggestion of trekking off themselves in search of an ancient artifact suddenly seemed even less welcome than before. _Thank the stars for helpful Jawas._ Of course, there was still a settlement full of Sand People between them and their goal.

"I only wish this could be done more directly," Juhani murmured as they walked, "We can't know how much longer the Republic can hold off the Sith advances."

Canderous chuckled, "You're worse off now with Malak at the head of the Sith than you were with Revan."

"You'd be the first to say that," Carth grumbled.

"Revan had a subtle strategy, picking targets carefully," Canderous said respectfully, "But where Revan cut apart the Republic with a scalpel, Malak strikes like a sledgehammer. He is imprecise and destructive."

"And you're saying that Revan wasn't?" Carth demanded. He felt his temper rising with the desert heat.

"Revan was destructive," Canderous didn't seem worked up at all, "But if Revan won and took control of the galaxy, you would all have something to live on. With Malak, I wouldn't be so sure, with how much he likes to blow things to bits."

"Like Taris," Mission put in softly.

"Like Taris," Juhani echoed firmly, "Which is why, more than ever before, we must strive to complete our mission and stop the Sith for good. Our Republic has never been in a more precarious place."

"And we've never faced enemies like this before," Carth added darkly.

"Not since Mandalore the Ultimate, anyway," Jolee put in with much less seriousness than Carth would have liked. "And he was the worst thing since Exar Kun. Then, of course, he was the worst thing since Freedon Nadd, blah blah blah."

"Care to explain what you're getting at, Jolee?" Ev requested with more patience than Carth felt.

"Do I have to have a point?" Jolee demanded, mildly irritated. After a moment, he answered, "You people are all talking about this war as if it's the worst that the galaxy has ever seen."

"It might be," Carth said defensively.

"But don't go thinking that this war, your war, is the most important just because you're in it," Jolee scolded, "Sure, if the Sith win, we'll be in for a rough couple of centuries, but the galaxy will bounce back in the end."

"Statement: After much more thrilling destruction and death," HK-47 added.

"If we could all go escape reality in a little hovel in the wilderness, maybe we would feel as relaxed as you do," Juhani said accusingly, "But to have the Sith overthrow the lawful government, to defeat the Jedi, that would be the end of everything we know and hold precious. The Sith are ruthless and cannot be trusted to rule justly."

"Depends on your view of justice," Jolee replied.

"And now you're going to tell us that you like the Sith's way of doing this?" Carth accused.

"I never said that," Jolee snapped, "I dislike those brutes as much as anyone else. But you need to slow down and take things in proportion."

"Slowing down is the last thing we need," Juhani jumped in.

"Maybe when we're wrinkled and old like you, we be just as bitter," Mission said angrily, "But for now, I like freedom. Now that I can do something about it, I will."

"And I never told you to give up," Jolee pointed out, "I'm fighting along with you, aren't I?"

"Are you?" Juhani asked in a low voice.

"Anyway, I'm not going to be able to convince a bunch of jumpy youngsters like you of anything," Jolee threw up his hands.

Ev took a deep breath and breached the uneasiness, "So, about those Sand People."

"Right, Sand People," Mission echoed.

"What's your plan?" Canderous asked.

"Well, it's hard to know how they will react to us when we try to act peaceably," Ev said thoughtfully, "Seeing as no one has tried it before. We've got to get close enough for HK to say something to them."

"Within range of their rifles," Canderous pointed out grimly.

Ev nodded, "And it might mean letting ourselves be taken prisoner, just to get through to them that we have a different agenda."

"Ev, I don't like the sound of that," Carth said.

"I don't either," Juhani agreed.

"For every gain, there come risks," Ev pointed out, "Whatever the strategy, we were going to have to get in range of their guns anyway. The idea is to have a chat without them shooting at us in the end. It's the best I've got."

"We'll follow you through it," Carth promised.

"And we won't tell Bastila if you screw it all up," Mission added.

Ev laughed, "Thanks."

As they came over the crest of a large sand dune, they saw a huge sand crawler below preparing to disembark with a load full of miners. They caught up with a few of the stragglers that still crossed over the sand towards it.

"I hear that you're the muscle the office has hired to stop the Sand People attacks," one miner observed, impressed, as he looked them over.

"They just keep coming out of nowhere," another added, "It's spooky. Nothing we can do stops them. They have their Jawas take apart all the defenses Czerka sets up to protect us, and then use those weapons against us."

"Clever," Canderous observed.

"Good luck, you'll need it," a third added.

Just then, they heard a chorus of whooping yells over the dunes. Six Sand People, robed head to toe, dashed over the sand towards them.

"Get ready," Ev warned. She, Jolee, and Juhani whipped out their lightsabers while the others prepared to shoot. The miners huddled behind them, still too far from the sand crawler to run for cover. Those that had any weapons nervously readied themselves. The most any of them carried, however, was a stun stick or a light blaster.

_You would think that Czerka would arm them better, given the attacks._

The Sand People were fierce, well trained warriors. The three Jedi had difficulty keeping all six at bay. The skirmish was one of predator and prey while the Sand People largely ignored the blaster fire. That turned out to be their undoing. Canderous shot down two and Carth took one. Once in one-on-one duels, the Jedi were much more at ease. The battle hardly lasted any longer.

The miners thanked them profusely, but before they could escort them to the sand crawler, another wave of Sand People charged over the dunes. This time there were only four. The fight began again. Suddenly, Ev cried out, "HK! Tell them to stop! Everyone, drop your weapons!"

"What?" Canderous demanded.

Somewhat reluctantly, the droid hollered in a tinny rendition of the Sand People's language. The four Sand People drew back for a moment, stunned.

Ev looked around, everyone still grasped their weapons. "Drop them," she ordered, "and HK, tell them we want to discuss a peaceful solution to this conflict." Ev extinguished her lightsaber and let it fall into the sand. Jolee followed her orders most readily, but the others hesitated.

Meanwhile, HK translated her request again.

Ev glared back at the rest of her group. Under her hard gaze, Carth found himself forgetting reason and letting his blasters fall into the sand as well. Mission and Juhani hesitantly followed suit, but HK-47 and Canderous' rifles remained firmly in their hands. With one abrupt gesture from Ev, their weapons flew free of their grasps and sailed into the sand.

The miners behind them stood frozen, terrified.

Meanwhile the Sand People measured them up curiously. One, seemingly the leader hollered something at Ev.

"Translation: He is stupefied by your actions, master. He does not trust you, but respects that you do not wish to fight. You will be taken to the chieftain, whom you may speak to, but you will do so as prisoners."

"Very well, thank him," Ev ordered, "And ask him to carry our weapons for us. Explain that we are reluctant to leave them in the sand to be lost."

"Translation:" HK-47 began then broke off into a series of warbling screams.

The leader replied, then turned to his companions and gave some instructions. One carefully bundled up the collection of blasters and lightsabers that lay in the sand and rolled them together in a length of cloth.

The four Sand People walked around the group, making coarse gestured with their gaffi sticks.

"Translation: they request that we form a line and walk along quietly. They will lead at the front and guard at the back," HK-47 reported.

Ev turned to the rest of the travelers and said, "You heard him, line up." She put herself at the front of the line.

As Carth slipped into line behind her, he whispered, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I doubt killing more of their people will get us any friendlier with this tribe," Ev whispered back.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Mission lined up behind him, then Juhani, Canderous, and lastly Jolee. Canderous looked angry while Mission looked positively terrified. Even despite Ev's warning, none of them were ready to be prisoners of a reputably brutal people. HK-47 wandered around the group, earning a disciplinary smack from one of the Sand People's gaffi sticks. He stalked to the front of the line and took his place in front of Ev.

Finally, the Sand People seemed satisfied and goaded them into motion. The departing miners watched them go, somewhat horrified, but no one tried to mount any sort of protest or rescue. The Sand People urged them on at a rather brisk pace. Carth was amazed at the ease with which they walked over the sand while he himself struggled to keep even footing on the shifting ground.

Their march was long and hot, but silent. The Sand People made no conversation and neither did their prisoners. Carth was glad that, although they took his weapons, they didn't take his canteen. He took slow, small sips at regular intervals, but was careful to conserve what he had. There was no telling how long the trek would be.

The day wore on and the twin suns rose higher in the sky. It was nearly noon, by his estimate, when they came over a large sand dune and the Sand People's enclave came into view. A small heard of bantha waded through the sand while other Sand People milled around them. The enclave itself looked to be made of old rusted out metal walls and cloth drapings for roofs. It would be relatively easy to pull it apart and move out. These were a nomadic people. What surprised Carth were the gun turrets and mines that encircled the camp. The technology was clearly recent and of Czerka make.

_So this must have been what those miners were talking about. They must have used the Jawa slaves for that._

As they drew closer to the enclave, the Sand People that hung around shouted angrily at the train of outsiders. A few, however, watched them with silent curiosity. Their guards finally broke their self-imposed silence and hollered back at the surrounding Sand People.

Their odd procession did not stop at the front gate. The door guard pulled on a rope which drew up the door, long planks of rusted metal that rolled up on each other. As they passed inside, Carth had to fight down a small surge of fear. _I really hope Ev knows what she's doing._..

As Jolee and the last of their escorts passed through the door, it unrolled, clanging and rattling shut behind them. Their guides led them down a dusty corridor, earning more curious stares and whispers from the Sand People that they passed. They ducked into a canvass sided room, through it, and into another. Standing in the center of the central room was one dressed in darker wrappings than any of the other Sand People. _The chieftain._

Two of their four guards respectfully approached the chieftain and seemed to be explaining the situation. One of them presented their prisoners' weapons, unrolling them on the sandy ground. Carth took some comfort in knowing that their three Jedi would be able to take up their lightsabers through the Force if needed. Ev already proved that when she disarmed HK-47 and Canderous. Their other two guards roughly prodded them out of their line and into a clump in the middle of the room. Ev and the droid stayed near the front.

Finally, the chieftain addressed them directly. When he finished his howling speech, HK-47 translated, "Translation: His people tell him that they attacked you after you defeated a hunting party of his Holy Warriors. You then dropped your weapons and asked for peace. What is your purpose? Why should he give outsiders such as you peace?"

Ev looked at HK and replied, "We come representing the people of Anchorhead and the Jawa clan under Iziz. We know the settlement has offended your people, but we do not know your reasons. We wish to understand you so that the attacks on our people can be stopped. Why do your people attack ours?"

After HK translated, the chieftain roared back an answer. "Translation: He does not trust you or your sincerity. Your people have no respect for the land. In their sin, they live apart from it, as if they are above it. This is unforgivable. The land they have settled on is the land of the Sand People, and they defile it," the protocol droid explained.

"I also ask have come to ask about the Jawas you have enslaved. Their chief is worried about his missing people," Ev added.

The chieftain's answer was short. "Translation: Who are you, outsider, to ask into our dealings?" HK pronounced.

"Is there any way we can earn your trust?" Ev asked.

Through HK, the chieftain replied, "Translation: His tribe wants to move farther into the Dune Sea, away from the defiling presence of these outsiders. However, water is even more scarce beyond this territory. If he were to have some moisture vaporizers, such a move would be possible," HK explained.

"We will get you those vaporizers," Ev promised immediately, "If you will allow us to leave."

The chieftain replied, "Translation: he does not believe that you will do this, master, but you have his leave to go."

Ev looked up at him defiantly and said, "I will remain here as your prisoner, a guarantee that they will return with what you want."

"Ev, don't be crazy and stay here alone," Carth hissed into her ear. He addressed the chieftain before HK-47 could translate, "I will stay here as well."

"Translation: he is impressed, master. Your friends may take their weapons and leave, but you will stay here with him," HK translated once he answered.

The others slowly, hesitantly, brushed around Ev and Carth, and took up their weapons that lay at the chieftain's feet. As Juhani passed by, she murmured, "Be careful. These people cannot be trusted."

"They would say the same about us," Ev murmured back.

Juhani nodded and promised, "We will return swiftly."

"Just pray that there are some moisture vaporizers in stock back in Anchorhead," Ev replied. "We've still got our comlinks. Let us know if any kinks come up. Oh, and you'll need this." She handed Juhani her hunting permit. "Just pretend you're me."

Juhani gingerly took the certificate and tucked it away. "And contact us if you have any problems as well, please," Juhani whispered before picking up her lightsaber and striding off after the others. Two sand people, Carth couldn't tell if they were the same ones that had taken them to the enclave, escorted Canderous, Juhani, Jolee, and Mission towards the door.

Seeing Mission's hopeful look and she walked out, Ev addressed the chieftain again, gesturing to Mission as she left, "Mighty chieftain, we heard that this child's brother may also be your slave."

Mission paused in the canvass draped doorway, listening.

The chieftain uttered something angrily.

"Translation: there is one from the place of digging that looks like this small person," HK translated, "But he is worthless. His very presence here is an insult to our people."

Mission smirked, "That sounds like Griff."

"Can he be released," Ev asked.

The chieftain thought for a moment and then replied, through HK-47's translation, "Translation: His is a taint that must be lifted from this land. Perhaps if you vow to take him away, he will not have to be killed. But we will not discuss this until your clan returns with the moisture vaporizers."

Ev glanced back to Mission and waved her away, "Go on Mission. The sooner you bring those machines back, the sooner we can get him out."

"Got it," Mission nodded with a smile and hurried away out of sight. This left only Carth, Ev, and their droid.

Carth and Ev continued to stand warily in the middle of the tent-like room. The Sand People stare measuringly at them.

"So now what?" Carth asked as he edged up closer to Ev.

"We wait, I guess," Ev replied, "If they want us to move or do something, I'm sure they'll say so."

They both looked up at the chieftain, who appeared to be thinking.

"You don't think they'll get impatient and try to kill us instead?" Carth whispered to her.

"Suggestion:" HK-47 put in eagerly, "We could kill them first."

"No, that's not in the plan," Ev retorted patiently, "But, Carth, I think we're safe here. They were willing to let us go in the first place. I offered me up as a hostage. You didn't have to stay, you know."

"Neither did you," Carth pointed out quietly, "But I couldn't just leave you alone here. Plus, the others won't need me crossing that desert. If the Sand People are going to leave them alone, what's the worst that could come in their path?"

"Other Sand People, wraids, territorial dewbacks, krayt dragons," Ev suggested neutrally.

"Fine, I get your point," Carth replied, "But they can handle themselves. If a krayt dragon does show up, then I wouldn't have been much help anyway. Look at it this way: you've got me to keep you company while they stare for the next couple of hours."

Ev chuckled lowly, "Thanks Onasi." A thought struck her. "You know, I wonder..." she started, "HK, tell them that we would like to learn more about the history of their people so as to better understand them and work out their grievances."

HK-47 obediently translated.

The chieftain replied sternly.

"Translation: He says that their histories are sacred and are only repeated to those who are worthy," HK filled them in.

"Ask him how we can prove our worthiness?" Ev asked.

After HK's initial translation, he replied, and the droid translated it back into Basic again, "Translation: for his warriors, worthiness is gained by killing a great many outsiders."

"That's a little impossible for us," Carth muttered.

The chieftain spoke again after some thought. "Translation: but you have fought against his bravest Holy Warriors and won honorably. You did not use the assistance of any machines. Although their deaths grieve him, it has proven you to be a great warrior, beyond the other outsiders who either flee or die. Perhaps this is enough. Perhaps you are worthy," HK-47 translated.

"We would be honored to hear the history," Ev said, bowing slightly.

The chieftain uttered a response and HK translated, "Translation: there is only one Storyteller who may repeat the history of his people. He will call for the Storyteller."

Ev bowed again and instructed, "Thank him again, HK."

The droid obeyed and the chieftain set about sending another one of the Sand People to find the Storyteller. Soon, another Sand Person walked into the chamber. Although he was wrapped just as the other Sand People, something seemed different about him. His movements were calmer and his voice, when he addressed the chieftain, was gentler.

The chieftain's guards shooed out some other Sand People, who must not have been considered worthy. After they slipped away, the guards securely closed the canvas tent flaps to the room. There was no squabbling in the whole process. Everyone seemed to reverently understand the practices surrounding the history of their tribe.

After conversing with the chieftain for a few minutes, another member of the clan presented the Storyteller with a wicker stool. He sat down and beckoned to Ev and Carth, motioning to them to sit. He began to speak.

"Translation: he has heard that you are great warriors and would like to hear the story of his clan. It is a history passed down from one Storyteller to the next, through generations. It is not written down, for a book or a datapad can be lost or stolen, cheapening its value. You are warned, however, that to repeat the history incorrectly is a blasphemy punishable by death," HK-47 narrated.

"Thank him and ask him what parts of the narrative we can chose from to hear," Ev requested.

HK relayed her message and the Storyteller replied. "Translation: You can either chose to hear the history or not to. It must be told as one complete tale."

"Ev, why are we doing this? It's just going to be fables of a primitive people," Carth whispered.

"I have my curiosities," Ev replied simply, "And my theories. Besides, it will pass the time. Or would you rather stand around and be stared at?"

Carth shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Ask him to begin the tale," Ev said to the protocol droid.

Sitting perfectly erect on his stool with his hands in his lap, the Storyteller began. As he spoke, he gestured animatedly, nodding with his own words. HK-47 started translating for them almost as soon as he began to speak.

"Translation: the story begins in ancient times when they were not Sand People because there was no sand. The land was lush, green, and abundant, but they did not live with the land. They lived apart from it, building high walls and great cities. This was before the Long March, before the Great War, before the abduction, before the Builders."

"The Builders..." Ev echoed quietly, nodding.

"Translation: there are no words to say how long ago this was. Their ancestors, in their arrogance, even dared to touch the stars. This crime attracted the attention of the Builders. The Builders did not merely touch the stars. They lashed them to millstones. The Builders punished them for their crimes. They lifted the wealth of the cities off into the stars until there was nothing left for his people. The arrogant, presumptuous, and the worst of his kind were abducted and taken into the stars as penitent slaves. That was when his people realized their sin."

"Translation: a great plague fell over the Builders. Seeing their oppressors weakened, his people wrought chaos in their machines and struck a great blow against the Builders. The Builders fought back with forbidden fire from the sky. Land turned to glass and glass into sand, but his people were prepared. They hid in houses carved into the rock of valley walls and that way survived. The Builders left for good."

"Suggestion: If I may, master," HK put in as the storyteller continued on, "This next part details the 'Long Walk,' their nomadic wanderings and coming into their identity as people of the sand. Let us assume that it was thousands of years of petty territorial battles and fights over who had the biggest bantha and ask him to move on."

Ev shook her head, "He said that it must be told as one compete tale. Asking him otherwise could be offensive. And, given our surroundings, I'd rather not upset him or the other Sand People."

"Submission: Very well master," the droid sighed. "Translation: his people first wandered across the desert with feelings of despair..."

HK-47's assessment turned out to be mostly correct. Tales of the long walk lasted for nearly a standard hour. Ev continued to listen attentively, but Carth found his attention wandering. He gazed around the room, noticing that each gaffi stick that the Sand People held was unique. He noticed their own stiff attentiveness to the story. He looked over HK's structuring and admired the design and construction. He wondered just how HK-47 came to be such a blood-thirsty protocol droid in the first place.

He watched Ev as she listened. Her eyes were bright and engaged, her posture flawlessly tall. He couldn't help but think that the loose fitting brown and cream Jedi robes wrapped around her far more beautifully than any military uniform had. Her short cropped hair was a mess, but that only added to her character. Carth's own hair was probably just as out of place and full of sand as hers was. Seeing her sitting there next to him, so full of life and enthusiasm, even as she listened to some of the most boring drawl Carth had ever heard, a warmth washed over him. It was a feeling he hadn't had since before...

HK-47's tone suddenly changed into a more enthusiastic one, catching Carth's attention again, "Translation: after ages of living thankfully in harmony with the land, great machines again fell from the sky. They brought with them outsiders that reminded his people of their own abducted transgressors. These outsiders lived apart from the land, riding on machines and treating the land as dead and separate. This awakened anger in his people once again. His people vowed to drive away the outsiders and punish them for their sins. This is why they treat outsiders as they do."

"Suggestion: Again master, this following narration is about the various settlers that landed on Tatooine, were fought with, and disappeared," HK-47 again broke from his translation while the Storyteller spoke. "All are poorly described, not well distinguished from one another, and likely untraceable. Shall we save my vocabulator from struggling with his dialect and ask him to skip on?"

"HK," Ev said sternly, "As I said before. We cannot interrupt his tale."

HK-47 resigned himself to translating again without any further protest. This section lasted only another ten standard minutes, finally coming to invaders that sounded remarkably like Czerka.

"Translation: and then came the diggers with their big machines. They not only live apart from the land, but disrespect it so much as to dig pits into the earth. They used smaller machine weapons to drive off his people but did not succeed. His people enslaved the small ones to dismantle their machines and turn their own sinful power against them."

"Translation: Since that day outsiders again fell from the sky, they have always been the same: adaptable slaves to the machine. Now you come here asking for peace. This may come to be a new chapter in their history."

The storyteller fell silent at last.

"That's it then," Carth observed.

"HK, thank him again for his time and this tale," Ev said, "And that we are honored to have heard it. We will think long on the wisdom he spoke."

"Query: Must we submit to such groveling before this primitive meatbag, master?" HK-47 whined.

"Say it, HK," Ev ordered more firmly and the droid translated. The Storyteller made a short reply and stood up. Another one of the Sand People hurried over and picked up his stool, while two others drew back the canvas flaps to the room. The Storyteller strode slowly out, his stool bearer after him.

As Carth and Ev stood up again and brushed the sand off their clothes, there was a commotion in the corridor outside. Moments later, Canderous appeared through the doorway, bearing a large moisture vaporizer in his arms. Mission and Juhani followed after, carrying a second one between them.

"You made it back," Carth exclaimed.

"Ready to pay your ransom with these machines," Canderous said as he planted the heavy machinery into the sand at his side. Juhani and Mission gently laid theirs on the ground next to it.

"Two solar powered moisture vaporizers," Mission announced, panting. "That should satisfy them, right?"

"Where's Jolee?" Ev asked quickly.

"The old man said he'd had enough of the sand and complained of sunburn," Canderous scoffed, "Couldn't handle the heat, I'd say."

"He remained back in Anchorhead," Juhani explained shortly.

All around them, the Sand People howled and chattered among themselves. Finally the chieftain's voice cut through the chaos. HK-47 translated, "Translation: he is stupefied at what you have done. No other outsiders have ever acted towards his people as you have. These moisture vaporizers will allow his people to move onto better ground away from here. It is something that they have long wished to do."

"We trade these for peace and for his captives," Ev said, "If it pleases him."

HK-47 translated and the chieftain replied, "Translation: He will have his people reduce their attacks on the settlement for now, but soon they will be far away. You may take the Jawas and the abominably lazy one with you when you go. They are past their usefulness to his clan."

It seemed to be the end of the conversation, but Ev made one more request, "The chieftain of the outsiders ask that we bring some kind of proof of our meeting and agreement."

The chieftain though for a moment, then held out his gaffi stick, speaking to Ev. HK translated, "Translation: he offers you his gaffi stick as proof. It is warn and he will soon need to construct a new one. You should also take your own weapons back before you leave."

Ev took the weapon in her hands and backed respectfully away. "Carth, pick up the rest of our weapons," she ordered, "HK, thank him again and tell him that we will be on our way."

"Translation: he again expresses his amazement at you and wishes that more outsiders would be like your kind. This meatbag here will take you to where the slaves are kept."

The Sand Person at his left broke away and gestured for Ev and the others to follow. Carth bent down and gathered up his blasters, HK-47's rifle and Ev's silver and bronze lightsaber. Before he could hand it to him, HK reached over and snatched the blaster rifle from him.

As they walked from the room, he holstered his own blasters and passed Ev her lightsaber. While still holding the gaffi stick in one hand, she clipped the lightsaber to her belt with the other. They traveled along a canvass-roofed corridor around inside of the Sand People enclave until the came to two more rolling drop doors. Their guide exchanged words with the guards, and one pulled a rope that drew up the door to the small chamber on their left.

A thin blue Twi'lek man wallowed in the dust. Seeing them, he quickly stood up and said in a whining voice, "I am a very high ranking executive in Czerka. You should bring me back to Anchorhead right away."

Mission stepped forward, "Griff, don't you recognize me?"

"Mission? Mission! Joy of joys, my little sister is alive," he didn't sound nearly excited enough, "When I heard that Taris got blasted, I thought you had gone down with the planet. What are you doing here?"

"I got a better job," Mission snapped, "Is that all you have to say to me after all this time? After abandoning me on Taris? Lena said that it was your idea to leave me behind, not hers."

"Aw, com'on Mission," Griff chided. He fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Mission, "There's the truth and then there's the truth."

"Lena was telling the truth, wasn't she?" Mission observed bitterly.

"Hey now, there's no need to get mad," Griff said defensively, "I planned on going back to get you once I had enough credits to settle all of my debts. You know how it is."

"Sure," Mission replied gruffly.

"But you know, Mission, I'm glad you're not dead," he offered hopefully. "And it looks like you're pretty well off yourself not. How about lending your brother something to get him back on his feet?"

"I can't believe this!" Mission explained, "Now you're even hitting me up for credits? Griff, that's low!"

"So, uh," Griff stammered, looking from Mission to the rest of the group clustered around his cell, "You're going to get me out of here, right?"

"The Sand People said you could go," Ev said. She was clearly not impressed with his behavior either.

"We'll take you as far as Anchorhead. I'm sure you can't even get there by yourself," Mission said bitterly, "But after that, you're on your own, as far as I'm concerned."

"Mission, come on," he begged, but she turned her back on him.

"What about those Jawas?" Mission asked, ignoring Griff completely.

Another guard pulled up the door to the cell across from Griff's. It was packed full with tiny robed Jawas.

They immediately began to chatter at Ev.

"Yes, yes," Ev stammered as she tried to keep track of their rapid speech, "Iziz sent me to get you back, and the Sand People have said you're free to go."

The nearest two Jawas reached up, and shook her hands vigorously, one on each hand. She laughed a little. "Wait, there's only thirteen of you, what happened to the last one?" Ev asked.

Their solemn response was clear to even those that didn't understand their language.

"Iziz promised to lead us to someplace we want to go in the Dune Sea in return," Ev explained.

One Jawa, seeming to be the leader, chattered a response at Ev. She nodded slowly as his explanation drew on.

Looking a little perplexed by the language, Ev turned back to the group, "This one says that they'll take us to their camp right from here. It's not far. But their sand crawler is small because their clan is small. They can't take all of us giants along. Only two, I think."

"Count me out," Canderous said.

"Ev, you need to go, right?" Mission pointed out.

Ev nodded in response.

"I could—" Juhani started quietly.

"I'll go with you," Carth volunteered over her.

Ev nodded thoughtfully, "It will be me and Carth then. The rest of you, escort Griff back to Anchorhead and turn him lose there. Let us know via the comlink if anything comes up while we're away." She paused, and then added as an afterthought, "And see if you can't do anything about those gizka."

Their party, with Griff and a troupe of Jawas, walked back along the corridors and out of the enclave and onto the dunes. The Jawa's tugged at Carth and Ev, trying to lead them in a direction other than towards Anchorhead.

Before they parted ways, Juhani said, "Be careful out there."

"Don't worry, Juhani," Ev replied calmly, "We will."

Griff slunk past them and slyly met eyes with Ev. "I don't suppose you could..." he started.

Ev flipped a hundred credit piece at him. "Get yourself a new job that isn't with those Czerka crooks," she advised.

He began babbling his thanks, but Ev let the Jawas lead them off.

Surrounded by Jawas that only came up to their knees, Carth and Ev trekked off over the dunes into the double sunset.

18


	15. Part 14

Part 14- _Jawa Caravan_

Dusk was turning into night when Carth, Ev, and their Jawa guides reached the sand crawler. The Jawas seemed to be able to see fine in the darkening light with their glowing eyes, and Ev produced a small flashlight from one of the many pouches around her waist to assist her and Carth.

For all of Iziz's insistence that their clan was a small one, the trapezoidal sand crawler was still at least two stories tall and over twice as long as the _Ebon Hawk_. Light blazed out from a doorway in the side where several silhouetted Jawas milled about.

Iziz scampered to meet them. He waved his arms in the air and chattered happily. The other Jawas returned the gesture and swarmed around him. Soon, they moved off leaving just Iziz. He chattered happily. First grabbing Ev's and shaking it, then moving on to Carth and doing the same.

Ev laughed merrily, "He says thanks and invites us to feast with his clan, I think. As soon as everyone and everything is loaded up, they'll even start out for us tonight. We'll be to the place by morning."

"That's great," Carth grinned back at her, "And I could do with a feast right about now. I'm starved."

"That's what you get for playing hostage with me," Ev teased and gave him a pointed poke in the chest. "You could have gone back with the others and grabbed some lunch with those moisture vaporizers. Come on." She waved him forward. The Jawa chief had already begun skittering back towards the sand crawler. It was easy for them to catch up with his short strides, however.

Inside the sand crawler, Carth realized that what had looked like two stories to him, was really three for a Jawa. While Ev had no trouble moving around and only had to duck through doorways, Carth continually forgot to stoop, hitting the back of his head regularly on the metal plate ceiling. The Jawas seemed to find that hilarious.

The promised feast was grand by Jawa standards, but nothing memorable for Carth and Ev. He hardly got his fill of the gritty whatever-it-was. While they were eating, the whole structure began to hum and vibrate then lurch into motion. During the meal, Ev spoke for both herself and Carth. While she could mostly understand the Jawas, Carth didn't catch a single word. It was alright though. He enjoyed the warm company and just watching Ev laugh while conversing with the tiny people around them. It seemed as if the rescued Jawas were making up grand tales of Carth and Ev's heroics in their rescue.

After dinner, one of the Jawas led them up a shallow but narrow staircase to the second floor and to a mostly empty store room. It had been cleared out for their use, with a few blankets and cushions piled in the corner.

"This is probably the most comfortable place for giants like us to sleep on this sand crawler," Ev explained. "He's sorry that they don't have more to offer."

Carth looked at the bare metal flooring and shrugged, "It's no problem."

The Jawa, seeming satisfied, scurried away and shut the door behind him.

Ev pulled out two cushions from the corner and sat down on one, leaning against an odd looking piece of machinery. She tossed the other cushion at Carth. "Sit down and you won't have to keep hitting your head all the time," she suggested.

"It's not that big of a—ow!" Carth straightened up again, "deal."

Ev cackled, rocking back and forth on the ground. "Well, if you like smacking your head on the ceiling, who am I to stop you?" she laughed.

"Fine, fine, you win," Carth laughed at himself and sat down across from her on the cushion, "You always seem to."

"At least you're not a sore loser any more," Ev pointed out. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back. "You know, Onasi, I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," Carth replied, a little startled by the shift in conversation.

"Then why do you have so much trouble letting me out of your sight these days?" Ev asked, looking up at the ceiling, "Hm?"

That caught Carth off guard. "It's not that at all," he replied quickly, "You're just far easier to deal with than any of the rest of the crew."

"Easier to deal with?" Ev echoed. As she repeated it, Carth realized just how insulting it sounded.

"I mean, I'd much rather stay with you than listen to Jolee's lectures, Juhani's rants, or Canderous' taunts," Carth rephrased quickly.

"So my prattling is easier on your ears than an lecture from an old ex-Jedi?" Ev asked, though she didn't seem upset, "Keep digging that hole, Onasi."

"How many different ways do I have to say that you're refreshing to be around?" Carth demanded in frustration, "I give up!"

Ev finally met his eyes and burst out laughing, "Gotcha!"

"If you aren't the most difficult woman—!" he vented, but Ev's coarse laughter was contagious. He found himself laughing as well.

"Refreshingly difficult," Ev mused, still chuckling a little, "I like it. You're not so bad yourself, Onasi."

That was all Carth needed to hear.

Ev abruptly changed the subject again, "So what did you think of those Sand People?"

"Easily agitated bunch," Carth commented, "I'm surprised we got out of them what we did, unharmed."

"No, I mean, their culture, their history," Ev redirected him.

"Ritual, law, and respect was very important to them," Carth commented, "I didn't expect that at all. That Tatooine once wasn't one big desert is hard to imagine. Do you think their Builders were the same Builders we're chasing?"

Ev nodded firmly. "I'm sure of it," she replied, "Their star map is here, which means that they too were once here. Tatooine was part of the Infinite Empire along with Kashyyyk and Dantooine. From their stories, it seems that pre-sand Sand People might have been among the slaves that built that temple on Dantooine. Or at least the abducted people they mentioned were take off world for similar purposes."

"To turn a lush world into glass would have taken some immensely powerful weapons," Carth guessed, "Or a very long war. Either way, those Builders were powerful with vast resources at their disposal."

"We did get one clue as to how the Builders may have vanished, though," Ev pointed out.

"What's that?" Carth asked, searching his memory. _Did that come up when I wasn't paying attention?_

"The Storyteller mentioned that a great plague weakened the Builders and gave them a chance to retaliate," Ev explained, "It seems like some species wide disease must have run rampant through the Builders at one point in history. That was just as they began their Great War here on Tatooine. It's hard to say if they ever recovered, given what little we know."

"The Builders are even more mysterious than Revan and Malak," Carth said.

Ev sighed, but her eyes narrowed with interest, "I know we're supposed to doing this to find the secret to Malak and the Sith's power, but I can't help but get totally drawn in by these mysterious Builders. Who were they? Where did they come from? Where did they get their power? How did they construct an empire that spanned the galaxy before the invention of the hyperdrive? Where did they go? Why don't we have any records of them? I just feel like this whole mission, even the whole war is under the looming shadow of these long-gone Builders. They are affecting our every move even now."

"I don't see the connection," Carth admitted.

"If Revan and Malak really did follow these maps to the Star Forge, they are using, or perhaps misusing something the Builders created millennia ago," Ev explained her reasoning, "The Builders, once again, are threatening to take over the galaxy, even if they are gone themselves. Malak does it in their place."

"I'll leave you to your theories," Carth said, "For me, all I need to know is that Malak is evil and that we have to stop him at all costs."

Ev chuckled, "Look what the Jedi did to me. They turned me from a simple soldier into a philosopher. In under two months. Think of what a whole lifetime of their teachings would have done to me."

"I bet you'd still be stirring up trouble," Carth joked, "Postulating theories that no one liked and creating factions."

"You didn't like my theories?" Ev pretended to be offended.

"I never said I didn't," Carth replied, "But I'm no Jedi. Try those on Bastila some time."

Ev chuckled. "No thanks," she retorted, then added thoughtfully, "I think she's doing a little better by now."

"Who? Bastila?" Carth asked.

"Yeah," Ev answered, "I'm not feeling quite so much anger and confusion pouring through our bond."

"What's it like, your bond?" Carth asked.

"It's hard to describe," Ev started slowly, "It's like I have two sets of feelings. One that I'm experiencing here and now, and one that also happens of their own accord. Those feelings aren't as strong as the first kind, but the still affect me in how I think and how I act. It's not like we can talk over our bond or anything, or even read each other's thoughts, but sometimes reading someone's feelings is as good as knowing their thoughts."

"It must be strange to be connected to someone like that," Carth thought out loud.

"It's funny that I didn't notice it suddenly happen on Taris," Ev mused, "Bastila says that's when the Force first connected us. It's weird that she was probably unintentionally influencing me for a while before I knew that there was ever anyone else in my head."

"For better or for worse, I'm glad I only have myself to deal with," Carth admitted.

"For better or for worse, I've got Bastila," Ev shrugged, "And there's nothing really I can do about it. Even when we're this far away, I can still sense her." Ev suddenly yawned. "I think we'd better get some shut-eye, Onasi," she suggested, "All the Jawas I saw this morning were up and about far earlier than I was. Who knows when they'll wake us up tomorrow."

Carth didn't argue. He took the extra cushion and blanket that Ev threw at him from the corner. The blanket was rough and far too short, but it was better than nothing. Soon, Ev found the light switch and flicked it off. They each curled up under their meager bedding, Ev on one side of the small room and Carth on the other.

An enthusiastically chattering Jawa flung their door open and woke them up early the next morning. He tossed two small backpacks into the room at their feet and scurried away.

Groggily Ev sat up and stretched. Smoothing out her hair with one hand, she slurred, "Breakfast is ready, and we're there. Only we have some walking to do after breakfast. These are for us. They've got food, water, and other supplies for the day."

Carth groaned and sat up. "I wonder why they couldn't drive us all the way to it?" he murmured. He stretched and then stood, smacking his head on the ceiling once again. "You'd think I'd remember about that," he grumbled.

As he pulled on his jacket and boots, Ev busied herself by rolling up one of the small blankets and lashing at to the bottom of one of the packs the Jawa had thrust at them.

"What's that for?" Carth asked.

"It never hurts to be prepared," she replied as she fastened her belt and slung the pack over her shoulders. Lastly, she pulled on her boots, and the two of them made their way back down to the first level where the clan of Jawas was already eating their breakfast. It consisted of a dry flat bread and something that resembled what they had eaten the night before.

Of the fifty-some Jawas on the sand crawler, about half of them left with Carth and Ev in the morning. Each carried a pack like theirs. Some went armed with weapons that looked far too big for them, while others carried picks and shovels. Rounding to the other side of the sand crawler, Carth saw why they had to continue on foot.

The sandy dunes gave way to spires of sandstone and a winding canyon. The canyon was far too narrow for anything the size of a sand crawler to enter it. In the middle of a caravan of Jawas that didn't even come as high as their waists, Ev and Carth entered the canyon. Still early in the morning and shaded by the high canyon walls, their path was relatively cool, even later into the day.

As they walked, the Jawas chattered leisurely and occasionally broke out into strings of songs. At midday, when the suns were high enough over head that not even the canyon walls provided them with shade any more, Iziz called a halt to the procession. Everyone sat down and pulled out their tins of food. It turned out to be more dry flat bread with a seasoned paste probably made of some kind of legume. Carth noticed two more similar tins in his bag. He pointed them out to Ev.

"How long do they expect us to be traveling like this?" he asked.

"I think the plan was to be back late tonight, but out here, it never hurts to be prepared," Ev explained, "You don't even need to get attacked by some kind of beast in order for the desert to kill you."

Having eaten, they moved on. A few hours after their lunch break, the Jawas stopped again and put down their packs. They had arrived, but something wasn't right. Even Carth could read agitation in their voices and behaviors.

Just ahead, the canyon widened. Along the left side was a huge pile of rocks and rubble.

"What's going on?" he asked Ev.

"Our star map is under that," Ev replied dryly and pointed to the pile of rubble, "There's been a rock slide since they were here last. It looks like we're going to have to clear a way through it."

"I hope the star map didn't get crushed under all of that," Carth said.

Ev's eyes widened as if that hadn't occurred to her, "I hope so too."

Under Iziz's direction, the troupe of Jawas set to work on the rock slide. They climbed up the pile, working together to roll down stone after stone. Iziz seemed to think that the best bet was to work open a way in near the top of the cave. Ev and Carth were put to work shoving down the largest of the boulders. It was harder physical work than Carth could remember doing since his time in college, where he worked in a photon torpedo supply warehouse.

The heat of the two suns beat down mercilessly on them as they worked. While the Jawas pressed on merrily in their thick hooded robes, both Carth and Ev stripped down to what was minimally decent. Carth took off layers of clothing right down to his undershirt. Ev's dark brown outer robe and wrists guards came off, leaving only a light cream colored cotton blouse. She did, however, refasten her belt around her waist before returning to work.

By the time Iziz called a break for dinner, the sun was setting and they were both filthy and drenched in sweat. There was still no sign of any entrance into the cave. For the Jawas, dinner meant the end of the day. Ev went over to push some more rocks around, but Iziz called her back before Carth could join her. There would be no more work as dusk fell.

A short way up the canyon wall opposite the rock slide was a series of small caves. The humans and Jawas alike reached them by sliding and climbing along thin ledges not even wide enough for their feet. There, they settled in for the night.

As night fell, so did the temperature. Carth quickly began to regret the cold sweat that still soaked through the clothes he wore. He dressed back into all of his layers and fished through his little pack to see what else he could find. Nothing that would make a decent blanket or pillow, unfortunately. He cleared out the food tins and balled up the pack. It could serve as a pillow itself. Sore and exhausted, Carth was ready for sleep. He lay down against the wall of the small cave that Iziz had assigned to the humans and willed for sleep. The ground was hard and uneven, his pillow insufficient, and the air grew colder the farther the suns sank below the horizon.

He tossed and turned restlessly. Through half opened eyes, he noticed a silhouetted figure sitting at the mouth of the cavern, knees drawn up to her chin. Carth watched her as she stared silently at the evening stars. Ev seemed serene in a way he had never seen before. Although his body ached for sleep, his own curiosity got the better of him. He stiffly sat up then made his way over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Ev remained in the pose he found her in, gazing up at the sky, arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't reply for along time. "All of this talk about family, Bastila's mom, Mission's brother, it got me thinking," she said distantly at last. "I haven't seen my family in a long time. I mean, I know I have a bad memory and all, but, it's just..." she trailed off.

Carth let her take her time. More stars began to peek out overhead.

"I can't remember my own mother's name," she admitted finally. Her voice was sad. "It's my mom, for Force sake."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Carth asked gently.

"I—I don't know," Ev stuttered, "My mind is all a fuzz when I try to think about when I was young. I just can't make sense of my memories. I'm only thirty, how can I be loosing my mind already? It one thing for Jolee to forget things now and then, but me?"

Carth inched closer to her along the sandstone. "It's nothing for you to be mad at yourself about," Carth tried to comfort her, "You can't control it when your body starts doing strange things to itself, or in your mind either. Your as sharp as a vibroblade in the moment, Ev."

"Thanks Carth," she replied with a sigh, and leaned against him. "You'd think I'd at least be able to keep something so important in my mind, though."

They both fell silent, watching the stars come out. Ev's presence against his arm almost overwhelmed his senses.

"I," he started hesitantly, "I haven't told anyone this, and please don't think any lesser of me, but lately, no matter how hard I try, I can't remember what she looked like, my wife Morgan."

"It shouldn't matter what I think of you for something like that," Ev replied distantly.

"But it does matter to me," Carth responded.

"Matters of memory in other people should bother me least of all people," she said reassuringly. "You are no less a man in my eyes."

Carth sighed deeply.

They were silent again for a long while.

"You don't see stars like this on any of the developed worlds," Carth observed at almost a whisper.

"What was she like, your wife?" Ev asked.

"She was lively, dedicated, determined, and stubborn," Carth replied warmly as memory after happy memory came rushing back. "Once she set her mind to something, there was no turning her from it. Kind of like you, I guess. She hated it when I signed back on to the fleet. I was planning to resign and go back, but then..."

"You don't have to re-live that again, Carth," Ev said gently.

"Now all I have left is that burning need for revenge against Saul," he said, clenching his fists, "It's all I have to live for."

"That's really sad, you know," Ev said remorsefully. "And what happens once you kill Saul?"

"I don't know," Carth admitted with a sigh, "I never really thought past that. Maybe I always figured that I would go down in a blaze with him."

"Try not to do that to yourself," Ev requested.

"I make no promises," Carth replied.

They sat quietly together for some time longer until Ev finally got to her feet.

"Onasi, we've got more rock hauling to do tomorrow," she said, "We should get some sleep before then." She shivered and bent down, retrieving the rolled up blanket from her pack.

"It's a good thing you brought that after all," Carth commented, standing up as well, "At least you won't be so cold tonight."

"Now don't you start playing gentleman on me, Onasi," Ev said accusingly with one hand on her hip. "It's cold now, but it's going to get colder still. We've got one blanket between the two of us, so we'll share it between the two of us. That way we can keep each other warm too."

The idea of sleeping so close to Ev didn't settle right with Carth, but he couldn't argue.

Ev emptied and balled up her pack like Carth had and the two of them curled up together near the cave wall. Their legs hung out below the coarse blanket but it mostly covered their torsos. Carth found himself drifting off to sleep much more easily than before. Ev's presence beside him was both calming and unnerving at the same time.

Some time before dawn, something woke Carth suddenly. As dreams of his life back on Telos shifted back into reality, he was surprised to see Ev at his side instead of Morgan. He and Ev were nestled close together for warmth, his arm thrown over her back.

The ground rumbled. _Right, we're on a sand crawler._ It rumbled again. Rocks rattled and shifted. _Rocks? No, we're in a cave not a sand crawler._ There came a muffled roar from across the canyon. Carth sat bolt upright and watched through the predawn dimness as the rock slide began to pitch and roll, bursting open. The rocks thundered over each other.

That woke Ev up. She sat up next to him, eyes wide.

The rocks exploded away from the mouth of the cave and a huge horned reptilian head protruded from the gap. Moments later, more of the rocks burst away and two clawed front feet, followed by a torso, two more feet, and a long tail emerged.

"If that's not a krayt dragon, I'm a singing monkey lizard," Ev guffawed.

The krayt dragon sniffed the air then turned its yellow eyes on the canyon wall across from it, to the caves where Ev, Carth, and the now nervously awake Jawas sat. It thundered across the small canyon, mouth wide open and tail thrashing. Their caves were almost at the same height as the krayt dragon's mouth. It looked big enough to down a large bantha in only three bites.

"Of all the—!" Ev leaped to her feat, lashed on her supply belt, leaving wrist guards behind, and took up her lightsaber. "Carth, get out of it's reach and start shooting. Blasters can't penetrate that scaly hide, but keep him angry and distracted."

Carth was already strapping on his holster belt. There wasn't time to put on his boots. "What are you going to do?" he yelled suspiciously as she dashed for the outer ledge of the cave.

"Someone has to kill it, right?" Ev yelled back, "And I've got the lightsaber." The giant lizard was almost on top of them.

Before he could stop her, Ev leaped off the ledge and into the krayt dragon's path. Her violet lightsaber lit up the canyon floor. The krayt dragon seemed to momentarily forget about the caves and swung its hungry, gaping jaws towards Ev.

Meanwhile, the Jawas were shrieking and chattering. He could hear them scrambling and scraping about in the next cave over. A blast went off from their cave and the white hot energy struck the krayt dragon's back. It roared with anger but seemed unhurt. It was only an ion blaster after all.

Ev took that moment to dash around the side of the beast, taking a liberal swipe at its front left leg as she went. It roared and bucked angrily again, but this time in earnest. Black blood oozed from a gash on its foreleg.

Carth remembered his place. He fired a few shots at the reptile's head, hoping to catch it somewhere soft like the eyes or mouth. Evidently, even in the thrashing, he caught something. It roared again and charged towards the cave wall.

Carth realized how shallow their cave was and panicked for an instant. He gathered his wits about him, stuffed his blasters back in their holsters and hurried for the canyon wall. He remembered seeing another ledge not far above their own cave, if he could only reach it. If something didn't take the monster's attention away, however, he wouldn't.

That moment, the Jawas began pitching rocks down at the krayt dragon, earning its ire. Reaching the rock face, Carth grappled for hand and foot holds. Glad to be in stocking feet rather than boots, Carth climbed.

Down below, Ev continued to dance around the krayt dragon's massive body. It was a feat of aerobatics to avoid tail, claws, and fangs all at once. Whenever given a chance, she took a swipe at it with her lightsaber. It would get angrier and forget about its potential breakfast in the caves, if only for a moment.

Carth finally reached the higher ledge. It was wide enough for him to stand steadily on, but no wider. He was safe. Now it was time for him to do his part. Pulling out his blasters again with a spinning flare, he set his jaw and began firing rapidly down below.

Ev suddenly leaped up. Like a burst of lightning, she was suddenly on the krayt dragon's back. The Jawas whooped and hollered, flinging stones more vigorously.

One of Carth's shots caught it in the mouth. It roared, snapped its jaws, and flailed its head. Ev seemed to be doing all she could just to stay balanced on its back. The moment it calmed, Ev lunged forward. She scampered up its neck and grasped one of it's curving horns for balance. Feeling her there, it thrashed its head all the more, but Ev hung on. It seemed like the krayt dragon wouldn't be still until it had flung Ev down. As it bucked and roared, Ev flipped her saber over, holding it more like a dagger than a vibroblade, then plunged it downward into the krayt dragon's skull. It roared ferociously for merely a moment then fell dead, throwing up a cloud of sand. Ev fell off its head in a controlled tumble and landed crouching in the sand beside it. Her lightsaber was still ready as she watched it warily for any more movement.

Finally, she relaxed, extinguished her weapon, and stood up. She walked slowly around the krayt dragon's corpse, examining it, as Carth and the Jawas all climbed down into the canyon. The Jawas swarmed around her cheering. Carth followed more slowly after finally putting his boots back on.

Ev laughed away her tenseness among them. Seeing Carth, she hollered, "I guess this beast has been a pest in a region for generations. We're heroes."

"You're the hero, Ev," Carth called over the Jawas, "I just made it mad, hardly more than the Jawas did."

Dawn was just beginning to break over the desert, but the air still held the cool of night.

Iziz and the Jawas insisted on a celebratory feast, but Carth could see Ev's gaze flicked constantly to the cave entrance that now gaped open through the rock slide. She wasn't ready to sit down yet.

Carth waded through the Jawas around her. Catching her eyes, he announced, "Ev and I are going to check out that cave and see if our star map is in there. Then we'll sit down for something to eat."

The Jawas didn't seem bothered by this preposition and allowed the two humans out of their midst. As Carth and Ev crossed the canyon floor, Ev said in a low voice, "I feel it. It's in there. Maybe its dark power is what drew that krayt dragon here in the first place. If I were a huge beast like that, I'd want a little more space for my front yard than this."

They clambered over the rocks that had fallen even further and down the pile into the cave. It was dark inside and smelled rank. Ev produced her flashlight and warily shone it around the cave, nothing moved. Carefully, they proceeded. The cave was large enough for the krayt dragon to live there comfortably, deep and wide.

At the back of the cave, among ruins of ornately carved pillars and statues, they found what they were looking for. The dark metal claws of the star map were in as perfect condition as either of the previous star maps they had seen. As they approached it, it unfolded of its own accord, projecting a spherical map of the galaxy just as the others had. Ev bent down and felt around for the datapad slot like the one they had found on the last map. It proved to be in the back this time. She slipped in the datapad. Moments later, the mechanics ejected it and the star map folded up on it self again. Ev took the datapad and examined it. "We've got what we came for," she said, satisfied, and stowed it away.

"Look at that," Carth said, pointing to a tall statue that seemed to have fallen off its pedestal long ago. It looked just like the humanoid of the holoprojection on Kashyyyk.

Ev walked closer to it and laid her hands on the cold stone surface, "These mysterious beings keep showing up. I'm beginning to think that they might be our Builders." She moved away thoughtfully, examining the ruins sculptures. "Would you look at this," Ev said suddenly, pulling an equipment pack of modern make out of the rubble, "This doesn't belong here."

"We're not the only ones who were here recently," Carth observed.

"I wonder who this belonged to," Ev murmured. She set it down at her feet and began digging through it. Ropes, mines, hooks, and hunting blasters all came out in a pile. "Hunting license: Terren Shawn," Ev read off the crumpled certificate.

"You don't suppose that's Bastila's father?" Carth asked.

Ev nodded. She dug into a side pouch and pulled out a flat holocron. Switching it on, a man's gentle looking face appeared projected above it, saying, "Tomorrow is the big day. With those krayt dragon pearls, we'll finally be able to pay for Helena's treatments in full. I will be heading out with—" Ev switched it off again. "There's no doubt about it now," Ev said, "We should bring this back for Bastila too."

Carth nodded in agreement. His stomach grumbled. "Let's go see what the Jawas rustled up for breakfast," he suggested.

"After that bit of morning exercise, I could eat a whole bantha myself," Ev laughed and stowed the holocron as well. They climbed back over the rocks and out of the cave. The Jawas had already set out the last of the food tins; more flat bread and seasoned paste. They had even had time to slice the mighty krayt dragon open. When Ev and Carth reached them, they presented Ev with three krayt dragon pearls from its gullet. Each was as big as a gizka's head. She took them respectfully then sat down for the meal.

After they had eaten, they picked up camp and headed back down the canyon. They reached the sand crawler by mid afternoon. On board, Ev was asked to repeat the tale of her battle with the krayt dragon at least three times to different audiences. Each time, the Jawas around her seemed to be adding more embellishments to her heroism. Just after dark, they arrived at Anchorhead. Saying their thanks to Iziz and the other Jawas one last time, Carth and Ev returned to the city.

They caught a quick meal a the cantina before returning to the _Ebon Hawk_. Everyone was aboard when they arrived.

"You're back!" Mission exclaimed when she saw them.

"It has been nearly three days without contact," Juhani said, "I am glad to see that you have made it back well."

"Did you find it?" Bastila asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway opposite them.

"We did," Ev nodded, pulling out both the datapad and the holocron. She passed the holocron to Bastila, "Here. We found this too. You can do with it what you want."

"Father's holocron," Bastila gasped, "Mother wanted this so badly, didn't she? She hardly deserves it." With that, Bastila disappeared down the corridor again.

Ev surveyed the crew. "Well, unless anyone has any unfinished business here on Tatooine, I say we get a move on," Ev said.

"Where to next?" Canderous asked.

"Manaan, I'm thinking," Ev replied, "Unless there are any objections."

No one spoke up.

Turning to Carth, she said, "Whenever you're ready, Onasi."

11


	16. Part 15

Part 15- The Chill of Hyperspace

Manaan was in the same part of the galaxy as Kashyyyk, which meant another long hyperspace flight. Again, Ev insisted on several decoy jumps to assure that they weren't being followed. The four days passed much the same way as their trip to Tatooine had been, with one refreshing difference.

During the time that Ev and Carth were on a Jawa caravan to the star map, Mission discovered a substantial library of holodramas on the ship's secondary computer. It was a much easier way to pass the time.

One afternoon, Ev strode purposefully up to Carth in the ship's corridor. "I had this thought," she started, "I might be able to help you understand the Selkath better on Manaan."

"What do you mean?" Carth asked, "Lend me HK?"

"No, no, better than that," Ev seemed to be growing excited, "Here, just give me a second. Let me try this." She reached up and grasped Carth's head in her hands and then closed her eyes.

Suddenly an incredible pressure came over his head. It felt like it was going to burst. When the headache became almost too much to bear, suddenly it receded.

"What the hell was that?" Carth demanded, swatting Ev's hands away.

"You should be able to understand Selkath now," Ev replied smugly, only the sounds that came out of her mouth sounded more like hissing and slurping than Galactic Basic.

"But what did you do to my head?" he demanded.

Ev laughed, "Ha! It worked. You understood me. It's a Jedi trick for learning languages quickly, only in reverse. There are more subtle ways of doing it, but that takes a lot longer."

Carth rubbed his forehead, "You've left me with a nasty headache though."

"You've got a whole nother language up there that you didn't a minute ago. Of course it's going to ache," she replied. "Anyway, you'll thank me later." She turned around and walked back down the corridor.

"I'll never understand that woman," Carth muttered and shook his head.

One night Carth found himself sitting around with Bastila, Jolee, and Juhani while the rest of a the crew was watching a film that none of them had any interest in.

"Say, Jolee," Carth asked, "Why did you join up with us in the first place?"

"You've got yourself a fast ship," Jolee pointed out.

"If you just wanted off Kashyyyk, you could have asked us to drop you on Tatooine or somewhere else," Carth observed.

"I could have," Jolee agreed, "Or maybe it's the food. The slop your synthesizer turns out isn't half bad."

"Must you be so elusive?" Bastila put in.

"Elusive? Me? Clearly you have never tried to catch a Twi'lek dancing girl after one too many Corellian whiskeys," Jolee laughed at his own joke.

"No really, Jolee," Carth persisted.

"Frankly, I don't have to tell you my reasons," Jolee replied stubbornly, "But since you're probably not going to give up, I'll give you this much. After twenty years of the Shadowlands, I could use some excitement in my life again. I have never seen the Force swirl around anyone quite so much as around your Ev. That girl has a destiny before her, and I'd like to be around to see it."

"A destiny? What kind?" Juhani asked eagerly, "You saw the future for her?"

"Whether I did or not is irrelevant," Jolee replied enigmatically, "The future can always change. What matters is that it's going to have to be interesting."

His answer didn't satisfy Carth, nor did it seem to satisfy the two Jedi, but Bastila changed the subject, "You know, Jolee, I've been thinking..." she started.

"Oh this is going to be the, 'Jolee, please come back to the Order' talk isn't it?" Jolee asked sourly.

"Well, of course," Bastila replied, a bit surprised, "You were trained as a Jedi, you walk in the light, and yet you do not belong to the Jedi Order. Why did you leave?"

"Like I said before, I don't see things as extremes; light and dark," he replied tersely, "And I didn't leave the Order. The Order left me."

"That is ridiculous," Bastila shot back, "What do you mean by that. And how can you expect to keep from the Dark Side without the wisdom and guidance of the Council."

"Haven't I done that well enough for the last couple of decades?" Jolee retorted, "My past is my business. Just think of me as one of the non-Jedi members of this group like Carth or Canderous here. Only I can use a lightsaber. And the Force."

"I do not understand how you can view the Jedi Order with bitterness," Juhani added, "The Jedi are protectors of peace in this galaxy. They are compassionate and care for the good of the people." Juhani grew nostalgic, eyes unfocused, "On Taris, when all I knew was hatred from humans and the other people around us, it was the Jedi that showed me the best of what sentients can be. Rescuing me out of slavery, they were like gods. After that, I vowed that I would become a Jedi, though I seem to have fallen short of the mark."

"You know what I hate?" Jolee started, "Well, I hate a lot of things. But what I really hate is how people always think that Jedi are so perfect and that they can do no wrong."

"Well, of course," Juhani replied, "They do their best to—"

"Even with the best of intentions, Jedi can do terrible wrong, but they're too blind to see it," Jolee replied, "Hiding behind their rules and traditions, they never see what they have done."

"Give me one example where the Jedi have done wrong?" Bastila butted in.

"I'm not about to bore your ears off with the ramblings of an embittered old man," Jolee said dismissively.

"The war wit the Mandalorians, for one," Carth offered, "The only reason we won in the end is because of a group of rogue Jedi while the rest of the Jedi Order sat on their hands watching people die. If they had actually forced Revan, Malak, and the others not to go to our aid, we'd all be speaking Mando'a."

"And would that really be so bad?" Canderous said, sauntering in and stepping over gizka as he came. Either the movie was over or he got bored with it.

"But at what cost?" Bastila asked, "You know what happened at Malachor V, Carth. And you have seen the end to which all of the Jedi who participated went. Had Revan and Malak not joined the war, we wouldn't be fighting the Sith now."

"We'd be resistance fighters against the Mandalorians," Carth muttered.

"I still fail to see your reasoning, Jolee," Juhani said, bringing the conversation back, "The Jedi have their rules and disciplines so that they can perfect themselves in the Force."

"Think what you want," Jolee shrugged, "I know young people like you will never be convinced against your convictions, no matter how many parables I tell. I'm done yacking."

Mission poked her head in, "Hey Canderous, we just found the sequel. Up for another one?"

"Why not?" Canderous replied and waded through the gizka back out of the cabin.

"Anyone else?" Mission offered.

They all murmured variations on, "No thanks."

"Your loss," she said and whisked out again.

The silence between the four people that remained hung thickly in the air.

Yawning, Ev shuffled through the gizka into the cockpit. "My alarm just told me that we've got five minutes until we drop out of hyperspace," she said and unceremoniously plopped into the copilot's chair.

Carth checked the timer, "Six, actually. Your clock must be fast."

"Well pardon me," Ev said, mockingly offended. She leaned back in her chair, "I hope the port officials are up at this hour of the night."

"I think we'll be coming into Ahto City at around midday their time," Carth calculated.

"Ouch," Ev winced, "We did a terrible job adjusting to Ahto time then."

"If we take it easy the first day, I'm sure the jet-lag will be no problem," Carth suggested.

"Manaan," Ev said slowly, "One big globe of water. The Selkath built Ahto, a floating city, more for the outsiders than for themselves. But, they have gotten a good deal of trade and tourism out of the deal."

"Manaan is the only source of kolto, isn't it?" Carth asked.

"Yeah, especially since no one has been able to synthesize it," Ev nodded. After a few thoughtful moments, she added, "If the Builders were on Manaan too, it makes me wonder if it wasn't always one big ocean."

"Where did you learn all of this stuff anyway?" Carth asked.

"The _Ebon Hawk's_ central computer keeps updated planetary bulletins," Ev answered, "I did some reading while we have been on our way. It also talked about how the Selkath are trying to play this war neutral, with strict laws enforcing that policy."

"Neutral? Meaning they're supplying kolto to both sides?" Carth asked.

"Exactly," Ev nodded, "And they're probably making a nice profit at it, but taking that stance, they really are trusting the Sith too much to play by the rules."

"Ev, you never cease to amaze me," Carth said, shaking his head, "It's hard to believe that only two months ago you were just a regular Republic soldier."

"An ex-racer, ex-bouncer, ex-shuttle pilot special corps Republic soldier," Ev pointed out with a smile.

"And even that is hard to believe," Carth added, "You're pretty damned smart, Ev. You'd have to be the brightest ex-bouncer I ever met. If you'd stayed a soldier, even that would have been a waste of you. It's like you were always meant for the Jedi. It's not that I'm enamored with the Jedi like Juhani is, but where else could you use all of your skills so well?"

"You flatter me, Onasi," Ev replied jokingly.

"I'm serious," he replied, "You went from being a green ensign to leading this little quest that might finally give us the keys to stopping this war."

"Now, there, I think you've made a mistake," Ev corrected him, "This mission is Bastila's. I'm just along because of that Force bond we have."

"Well, when Bastila fell apart back on Tatooine, you sure took charge," Carth continued, "You're a better leader than she is."

"Don't let her hear that, Carth," Ev scolded, "This is still her mission. I'm just backup. I'll step up when I need to."

"Can't you just take a compliment without arguing?" Carth demanded in half-frustration.

"That was all one confusing compliment? Well, thank you, I guess," Ev replied, "But you really aught to make yourself clearer if you want a girl to feel confident about herself."

Carth took a deep breath. "How about this: you're beautiful. Is that better?" he asked.

Ev smiled, "Thanks. That was better. But you don't mean that. Now here's one for you, in your style: you've always been there for me throughout this whole thing. I know Bastila is too, but it's different for her. She's always in my head, she knows what I'm thinking. You seem to be able to figure that out on your own without any sort of help from the Force. This whole instant-Jedi thing hasn't been easy. Carth, I appreciate it, a lot."

Carth flushed. "Ev, I'll be there whenever you need me to," he offered gently, "Just ask."

"The rest of the crew could use a bit of your sanity too, you know," Ev suggested, as if she hadn't caught his meaning. "I really aught to seal you in a room with Bastila and Canderous some time." She chuckled.

"Ev!" Carth exclaimed in horrified disbelief.

"Oh, come on, it would be good for all parties involved," Ev teased.

"If you aren't the most infuriating, unpredictable, stubborn woman I have ever met!" Carth exclaimed.

"Thanks," Ev said with dry humor.

Carth took a deep breath. He could hardly believe what he was about to say, "What I'm trying to say, I mean, I think I love you, Ev."

Ev stiffened, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I heard you right."

"Ev, I love you," Carth repeated emphatically.

Ev looked away stiffly. "You know, Onasi," Ev said with cold professionalism, "I'm likely to have another one of those visions when we fly into Ahto City. You really should have someone more reliable as your copilot. Canderous is a pretty good pilot. He should do fine."

"Ev..." Carth started, but his words fell dry in his mouth. His heart sank. _All this time, I thought that she..._

Without another word or so much as a glance in Carth's direction, Ev stood up and hurried from the cockpit.

Carth felt more alone than he had in a long time. "Carth, you've still got an important job to do," he whispered hoarsely to himself. "She's just like any other woman—soldier." _Only she's not. At all._

Carth numbly took the controls and prepared to cut the hyperdrive. The moment came, and they snapped out of hyperspace above the serenely blue planet of Manaan.

Canderous sauntered drowsily in. Surly, he asked, "What is this about Ev thinking you can't pilot any more?"

"She didn't say that," Carth snapped irritably. He wasn't about to let the Mandalorian catch him in his moment of weakness. "She realized that she'd probably have another one of those visions at an inconvenient time, so she suggested finding someone who would stay conscious more reliably."

"So all you need me to do is stay conscious?" Canderous chuckled.

Carth sighed. _Ev, what have I done?_

5


	17. Part 16

Part 16- _The Price of Neutrality_

From the sky, Ahto City was a wonder to behold. Like one giant silver disk, it floated gently over the waters of the vibrantly blue sea. The Selkath loved circles and the architecture of it clearly gave that way. The city had a hole in the center, rising to a sort of peak around it with tall buildings across the top. It sloped down from there to the level of the sea around the outer edge, with circles scooped out of the great disk in graceful shapes. One of these semicircular gaps around the edge held the spaceport and docking bays.

It was an easy landing and they met no trouble with the local bureaucracy. The lurching and rattling of the landing must have awakened the rest of the crew. By the time Carth and Canderous had the ship securely shut down, the crew had assembled in the hangar bay.

"So we're on Manaan now?" Mission asked, yawning.

Carth nodded, "This is Ahto City."

Juhani addressed Ev and Bastila, "Has the Force given you any visions into what we must do on this planet?"

Bastila nodded, "Yes, during our descent, very close to the city, we had a vision of yet another star map."

"It's in the city then?" Mission asked eagerly.

"Below it, more likely," Ev replied, "It seemed to be underwater."

"Good luck with that," Canderous chuckled, "This planet is all water and probably not mapped very well."

"Well, Revan and Malak seem to have found it somehow," Bastila said defensively, "Certainly we will be able to."

"That's the infallibility of youthful confidence, if you ask me," Jolee muttered.

Zaalbar muttered something.

"Yeah, how about some breakfast?" Mission agreed.

"I think we're talking about more of an early dinner," Ev corrected her. "I guess the time zone we had for Ahto City was out of date. The city is always floating freely on the ocean, so the time zone changes little by little all the time."

"So what time is it then?" Bastila asked.

"Late afternoon," Ev answered. All the while she kept her back to Carth. She hadn't even acknowledged him when he entered the room.

"The space port authorities mentioned that we need to check in with the Manaan Bureau of Tourism and pay our docking fee. I'm sure they will have some recommendations of where to eat," Carth put in.

"I suppose we should get going then," Bastila suggested, "HK-47, you will remain here and guard the ship in our absence."

"Observation: So the meatbag assumes that just because I have no need of organic nourishment I have no curiosity in this world," HK-47 replied.

"Droids aren't supposed to be curious," Bastila shot back, "Now stay here and do as you're told."

Leaving the _Ebon Hawk _in the care of their war-mongering protocol droid, the entire crew disembarked.

The interior of Ahto City was immaculately clean and engineered without any straight lines or abrupt angles. Cylindrical cleaning droids floated down the long corridors and tiny spherical security droids whizzed lazily through the air. The group passed a few loitering Selkath. The amphibious creatures walked erect and stood about as high as a human, but their skin was pale bluish and their hands and feet were webbed for swimming. Their wide flat heads had small eyes on the side and mustache-like flaps of skin that hung down on either side of their mouths.

A few men jostled past, carrying large canisters of kolto between them.

As the crew rounded into a wide hallway with a long pond in the middle, they caught site of a Republic soldier in his brilliant yellow and orange armor in a heated argument with a Sith soldier in black and gray.

"You Republic scum don't know the meaning of power," the Sith soldier taunted, "You are weaklings that are doomed to fail."

"It's you who are on the wrong side of this war," the Republic soldier retorted.

"There is no way your precious Republic can continue to stand with its dysfunctional senate," the Sith soldier said, "The Dark Lords will be much more decisive rulers of the galaxy."

"Not while I'm still living and breathing," the Republic soldier said boldly.

"Want to fight about it, do you?" the Sith soldier goaded.

"You just shut up and leave this place, Sith," the Republic soldier fumed, balling his hands into fists.

"Just punch me then," the Sith soldier invited threateningly, "And you'll have the Selkath authorities all over you in minutes. You Republic types are all bark and no bite. You're not man enough to back up your words."

"Get out of here," the Republic soldier said through gritted teeth.

Laughing proudly, the Sith solder sauntered off. Seeing the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ staring at him, the Republic soldier snapped, "Now what do you want?"

"What is a Sith soldier doing walking freely on this planet?" Juhani asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were Jedi," he said quickly upon seeing Juhani's lightsaber, and the weapons of those standing around her. He sighed, "Manaan is determined to stay neutral in this war so they can make money off of selling kolto to both sides. It means that we have to share this city with the Sith and they can spit all sorts of insults at us, but we can't do a thing. If we were to start a fight, the Republic would face severe trade restrictions on kolto, and that could loose us the war."

"And the Sith know it, don't they?" Jolee observed.

"I bet their generals tell them to insult us into breaking the law," the soldier said ruefully.

"Anything else we should watch for?" Carth asked. It pained him to see fellow soldiers harassed this way.

"Just keep away from any Sith," he replied, "Once they see that some of you are Jedi, they'll probably try even harder. The Selkath seem to respect your kind more than they do Dark Jedi."

"Where can we find a Republic representative on this planet?" Bastila asked.

"Oh, the Republic Embassy is easy to find," he replied, "Just go on through the security checkpoint through the west central courtyard, head through the corridor on the left side to the east central courtyard then take another left and a quick right. You got that?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Ev said dismissively. "You got that Bastila, right?"

"Of course," Bastila said calmly, "Thank you, soldier, for your time."

"Any time, master Jedi," he replied much more cheerfully than had been only a minute before, "I wish you luck in your business here."

As they moved on, he saw Bastila make a sour face. She muttered, "Master? I'm not even a Jedi Knight yet..."

They paid their docking fee and picked up a visitor's guide. Carth was astounded that he understood every word the Selkath agent said. He could thank Ev for that. _Ev..._

The group passed into the west central courtyard that the soldier mentioned before. The gently sloping floor and overhanging ceiling overhead gave way to a stunning view of the ocean and sky. In the middle of the courtyard was another pond that seemed to actually be part of the ocean itself. A gently spraying fountain leaped up from the middle of the pond. People, Sith, Republic, Selkath, and tourists alike mingled all over the courtyard or hung on the railing taking in the sea breeze. According to the visitor's guide, which Mission had taken charge of, there was a first class cantina in the courtyard just to their west.

The western courtyard looked much the same as the last. At the front of it, overlooking the sea, was the cantina they were looking for. As they walked eagerly towards it, a gruff and well muscled looking man swaggered out. Seeing them, he stopped and ranted, "What is one of your kind doing on this world? It's bad enough that I have to deal with all of these other idiots, but now there's a stinking Cathar on Manaan too."

"Excuse me," Juhani said coldly, "I have as much right to be here as you, sir."

"Come to think of it, have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked thoughtfully, "He's dead... and she probably is too... Still, she would make a lovely addition to my collection. So, Jedi, how much would it take for you to hand your pet over to me."

"Juhani is her own person," Ev snapped.

"Oh, come on, you Jedi all pretend to be all high and mighty, but I know you all feel the same way I do about the lesser non-human species," he said slickly, "The females make amusing pets and servants once they are trained and broken, but the males should be put down like the animals they are. I remember this one time on Taris..."

"What did you say?" Juhani shouted, hand going to her lightsaber hilt. Carth could almost feel the anger radiating out from her.

"And then I saw one of their little females up on the auction block," he continued unabashed, "She was going to be mine, but then those kriffing Jedi had to come and ruin everything."

"It was you," Juhani gasped angrily.

"Oh, now I remember," he said with a sickening grin, "You were that little Cathar I bought. Come now, Jedi, be reasonable. She was mine in the first place."

"You should know better than to ask a Jedi to deal in slaves," Ev spat. "I won't let you hurt Juhani."

"You fool," Juhani hissed, "I am a Jedi now, not some helpless child."

"So you say. I did develop a taste for you kind back when we bombarded your planet in the Mandalorian Wars," he said, "But we should have wiped you all out when we had the chance. Then your stench wouldn't still be left on the galaxy today."

"You call yourself a Mandalorian?" Canderous demanded.

"You!" Juhani whispered dangerously then screamed, "I will see you dead for what you did to my people!" Her hand closed around her lightsaber hilt.

"There is no emotion..." Ev recited quietly.

"There is peace," Juhani echoed, and drew in a long breath. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind," she hissed coldly.

"Fine, fine," he said quickly, "But I'll have you yet. You are rightfully mine, little pet." With that, he slunk off.

"That...that monster!" Juhani seethed. "My Cathar blood boils at the mere thought that such a man is allowed to walk free.

"So, um," Mission suggested hesitantly, "Let's go get a table."

As they filed into the cantina, Carth noticed that not only Juhani, but Canderous was seething. Finding an empty booth, Ev quickly slipped in before anyone else, followed by Juhani. Carth hung back and soon realized that the booth was too small to fit all eight of them. He and Jolee were relegated to bar stools just across the aisle.

A waitress came by and quickly took their orders. Watching Ev reluctantly from a distance, he wanted to order something strong off of the drinks menu and lose himself in it, but he knew better. He had to be on his toes at all times.

"Juhani, what was that about? You knew that man?" Ev asked as soon as their orders had been placed.

"His name is Xor," she spat, "He's the man who killed my father by goading him into a fight while he was on stims. My father's warrior nature got the better of him, and Xor shot him dead."

"But how did you wind up getting sold to him as a slave?" Mission asked.

"When he died, some of my mother died with him," Juhani said sadly, "She worked and worked, but she couldn't earn enough to feed us both. She borrowed from the Exchange to make up the difference, but she worked herself to death."

"So the Exchange took you for her debts," Canderous observed.

"The Exchange is cruel and cares nothing for any sentient's life. I was bound, beaten, and treated like livestock," Juhani explained bitterly, "It was the worst time in my life, and I was only a child. They had sold me to Xor and were waiting on him to pay up when the Jedi came to defend Taris from the Mandalorians. They drove the Exchange from the face of the planet but soon departed when the Mandalorians had been defeated. I was left with only a dream that I too would one day become a Jedi."

"And the Order accepted you even at that age?" Bastila asked.

"They welcomed me with open arms," Juhani said, "It was a dream after the nightmare of my life on Taris."

"Come to think of it, I didn't see any Cathar on Taris," Ev observed, "Where was your community?"

"There wasn't one," she replied, "It was only my parents and me. They fled Cathar, with me just a baby in their arms, during the Mandalorian bombardment. They were among the few that escaped, and eventually fled to Taris. My people were slaughtered." She leveled a wordless yellow glare at Canderous.

"Canderous, you attacked their world?" Mission demanded.

"We attacked a lot of worlds," Canderous said neutrally, "The Cathar are renowned warriors. Their presence in the outer rim was an invitation for the Mandalorians, worthy opponents to test our strength."

"And you slaughtered them," Ev said accusingly.

"Not like that scum made it sound," Canderous spat, "He shouldn't be allowed to call himself a Mandalorian. We don't crush innocents for the sake of killing them. We fight for the thrill and honor of battle. It was war, not massacre."

"I fail to see the difference," Carth added from across the aisle, "You knew your technology was superior to theirs. You knew how it would end."

"You have already proven that you can't understand the ways of the Mandalore," Canderous retorted. A tense silence fell over the space between the table and the bar.

"But you're alright, Juhani?" Ev asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't touch me, although he brought up painful memories," she said bitterly, "But I'm sure he will try to follow us again. We must be on our guard."

"On this mission, we always are," Ev nodded gravely.

Carth couldn't bear it any more. He swiveled around on the stool and propped his elbows up on the bar, resting his head in his hands. _It's like she doesn't even see me. What happened? What did I say? I can't even remember now. If she were to send me away now, I really wouldn't have anything left. For a while, I thought that maybe there was more to life than revenge against Saul and stopping the Sith from doing what they did to Telos, and now Taris, again. But all this time, she made me laugh. She made me smile. She smiled at me. She reminded me of Morgan and what it was like to really live. I guess I've not lost anything, really. I'll just continue as I was before Taris. As an empty man bent on revenge._

"Something's eating you, huh?" Jolee observed.

"It's nothing," Carth said unconvincingly and took a quick swig of the lemon fizz that the bartender had just placed in front of him.

"You can't fool an wrinkled old hermit like me," Jolee pressed.

"Really, it's none of your business," Cart said hostilely.

"Ah, I've seen the way you look at that lass, and the way she looks at you," Jolee observed wistfully, "Or doesn't."

"Drop it, Jolee," Carth snapped.

"Anyone could—" Jolee started.

"I said drop it!" Carth snapped even more forcefully. He slammed his tumbler on the bar, sloshing sticky liquid over his hand.

"Fine, wallow in your pity party then," Jolee retorted, but he didn't seem angry. The waitress returned with plates of steaming fish and vegetables.

Carth vehemently dug in. Not because he was all that hungry, but because he needed to take out his frustration somehow. Sharing his space and all of his time with the same seven people, three nosy droids, and countless benign yet annoying gizka was too much. No one had any privacy and, aboard the _Ebon Hawk _there was no escaping it. Admittedly, Carth was glad to be planet-side again. Especially after...

A Selkath sauntered over to the bar and took the stool next to Carth. As the Selkath ordered a drink, he seemed to be examining Carth with its left eye, set far back on his head.

Carth tried to ignore it.

"You seem to be no friend of the Sith," the Selkath observed at last.

"I'm a Republic soldier, what of it?" Carth asked warily.

"Then perhaps you would be willing to help me," the Selkath sloshed.

"I'm not about to break any neutrality laws while I'm here," Carth warned, but continued to listen.

"My name is Shaelas," the Selkath introduced himself then continued in a low voice, "Not long ago, my daughter Shasa went missing. She is not the only one, however. Many other young Selkath have disappeared lately. The Sith seem to be paying much attention to our young, and it worries me. I miss my daughter as much as any others miss their children. If you can find out anything, I would be forever grateful."

"You think that the Sith might have taken her?" Carth asked quietly.

The Selkath nodded very slightly. "I don't have much, but I would give you five hundred credits if you could find out anything about my daughter and the other youth," Shaelas offered.

"I'm here on other work, so I can't make any promises," Carth replied, "But if I do learn anything, I'll be sure to let you know. The Sith are always up to no good."

"That is more than anyone else has done," Shaelas said in relief. "I thank you, soldier." He took his drink and slipped away.

Carth was once again left to his meal. The Selkath certainly knew how to prepare fish. He hadn't had sea food in a long time, much less anything this good. It briefly took his mind off of the things that weighed him down.

"Jolee?" the voice of an old woman called across the cantina, "Jolee Bindo? It is you." A gray haired woman hurried over to them as fast as her stiff legs would take her.

"Elora! How did you know I was here?" he asked warmly, "Where's Sunry?"

"Oh, Jolee, it's terrible," she moaned, "They've had him arrested and tried for murder of a Sith woman. They even suggested that he was having an affair with her!"

"Sunry? Impossible!" Jolee exclaimed, "He could never do something like that. The man's a war hero, not to mention a cripple. He saved my wrinkled butt more than a few times too."

"Jolee, can't you do anything?" Elora begged. "They've sentenced him to prison for life."

"I doubt we can," Jolee shook his head, "We're no Republic representatives."

"But won't you at least go and see him?" she asked.

"Of course," Jolee agreed, "I'd be a terrible friend not to. I promise, when we get off this planet and get a chance, I'll see if there is anyone who can do anything for him. I just can't believe that he'd do something like that."

"Thank you, Jolee," Elora said sadly, and shuffled out of the cantina.

"That's not the same Sunry who flew against Mandalore the Ultimate in the Third Battle of Empress Teta?" Carth asked, amazed.

"The very same one," Jolee nodded, "A strapping young man at the time, not so different from yourself. And he earned a Hero's Cross for it."

Carth pushed aside his empty plate and dug out credits enough to pay for it. "I'll go with you to see him, Jolee," he offered.

"So you want to meet the old war hero himself?" Jolee asked.

"Sure," he replied. _And get away from Ev._

Jolee flagged down the bar tender and settled their tab. The two of them rose and made for the exit.

"Where are you going now?" Bastila asked.

"It turns out an old friend of mine and hero of Carth's is in prison here," Jolee explained, "We're off to pay him a visit."

"We will be visiting the Republic Embassy as soon as we are finished here," Bastila explained, "Meet us back at the ship."

Ev stared intensely down at her nearly empty plate.

Carth saluted numbly, "Of course."

They left the cantina and headed across the courtyard. The prison itself was only just on the other side of the fountain. Gangs of Sith soldiers lolled around the entire courtyard while Republic soldiers watched them warily.

As they walked, Carth asked, "Jolee, what do you know of the Sith?"

"Bad, bad men. Women too, to be fair," Jolee replied with a chuckle.

"Anything else?" Carth pressed, "You used to be a Jedi. You must know more."

"That, and they make a fine sandwich," Jolee answered, chuckling all the more. "But don't tell Bastila I said that."

"Seriously, Jolee," Carth said dryly.

"Why do you want to know about the Sith all of a sudden?" Jolee asked him.

"It's just hard to understand how there can be a whole army of them out there that are so evil," Carth replied slowly, "The war crimes they have committed... It's hard to believe that even one person could do the things that they have done, and yet there's so many of them that follow the cause."

"The Dark Side of the Force is a very real and dangerous thing," Jolee said lowly, "It's power lures them in with dark promises, and then it consumes them."

Carth shivered. "I used to think that the Dark Side was another name for things I would see every day. People can do terrible things," Carth admitted, "But to you Jedi, it's something completely different. It's like it's waiting and watching for its moment to jump out and take you. I have a hard time imagining that any of you, even Juhani, could turn to that kind of evil, and yet... that's what we all thought of Revan and Malak."

"The Dark Side isn't something you want to mess with," Jolee replied darkly, then added with a bit of humor, "But you have about as much of a risk of me falling to the Dark Side as me falling to the Light Side. I'm too old and set in my ways."

Carth didn't feel any more reassured.

They reached the prison and Jolee announced to the guard, "We're here to see Sunry."

"Do you have a pass from the court?" the Selkath guard asked.

"No, we don't have a pass, but he's an old friend that I haven't seen in some twenty-odd years," Jolee snapped, "And you'll let us in if you know what's good for you."

"Just don't make any trouble," the guard warned, but opened the door and led them to Sunry's cell. Looking in through wide bars, a crippled old man sat bitterly on the floor.

"Sunry?" Jolee started.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Sunry exclaimed, his face brightening, "What are you doing here Jolee? It's been a long time. Who's your friend?"

"A fan of yours, Lieutenant Carth Onasi," Jolee introduced him, "We just ran into Elora. She said you've been accused of murder."

"And given a life sentence for it!" Sunry exclaimed indignantly. "The case was a complete frame-up. All the evidence was circumstantial and there were no witnesses. My lawyer—arbiter was completely incompetent. Enthusiastic young kid, but she did a miserable job defending me."

"They let a young Selkath defend you?" Jolee asked in surprise.

"No, some young freighter pilot that was taking a vacation in the area," Sunry shook his head, "I guess the girl heard my story and felt bad for me, then volunteered to defend me in court. She had the same name as that one fruit company. What was it? Rand? Rhine? No..."

"Rinnh?" Carth suggested.

"Yes! Rinnh, that was it!" he agreed, "I could tell that kid a thing or two. First off, don't ask a Sith their opinion in a murder case about one of their own."

"Sunry, I'm sorry we didn't get here any sooner," Jolee apologized, "But we'll bring this to Republic attention as soon as we can. I'm sure there's a politician, a general, or a bureaucrat that likes you enough to intervene and get you out."

"You're a pal, Jolee," Sunry said warmly. "And you, Lieutenant, watch yourself so you don't wind up like me. Be careful around those dark and mysterious women. You never know when they might turn on you."

"Sir," Carth saluted. Inside, he was in turmoil again.

Jolee seemed to sense the change in him. "We should get back to our ship," Jolee said, "But I'll drop by again before we leave this planet."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sunry said dryly, "It was good seeing you, Jolee."

"So the embassy has agreed to lend us a submarine once we do them a small favor," Ev announced to the crew all gathered in the main chamber in the _Ebon Hawk._

"We're doing a lot of favors on this run," Canderous observed dryly.

"It can't be helped," Bastila said.

"An underwater reconnaissance droid of theirs malfunctioned and was captured by the Sith," Ev explained, "The data in it, they insist, is top secret and must be recovered at all costs. Basically, they want us to break into the Sith Embassy and get it back."

"Great," Carth murmured. Ev ignored him.

"They gave us some state of the art supplies, and the local shops had what they didn't," Ev continued. "Going in through the front door, or even the back as the Ambassador suggested, would be stupid. Not only would it put a whole base full of Sith on our tail, it would probably get us kicked off the planet for violating neutrality. Fortunately, all buildings here are equipped with a predictable air circulation system. We can go in through the vents."

"And by 'we' she means Juhani and Mission," Bastila clarified. "Mission is the most skilled slicer we have, which will be necessary for what we are about to do. She is also experienced using a stealth unit. Juhani's ability of Force Camouflage also makes her ideal. Moreover, there are likely to be Dark Jedi within the compound, so a Jedi should be present with Mission. Lastly, they are both small enough to fit through the air ducts."

Both Juhani and Mission looked flattered and excited.

"And what about the rest of us?" Canderous asked.

"In case something goes awry, we want people stationed at both entrances. They will act as scouts as well, to watch for trouble," Ev continued for Bastila. "I think we decided that we wanted a Jedi on each side. Jolee will go with Zaalbar and keep an eye on the back entrance. That will involve some climbing, but Zaalbar can do the climbing for the both of you. And you understand Shiriiwook. Bastila will go with HK-47 and keep watch on the main entrance in the city. I'll stay on the roof by wherever Juhani and Mission get in just in case they need a quick exit cut or something."

"And us?" Canderous asked.

"You and Carth will remain with the _Ebon Hawk_," Bastila answered, "Should we require quick evacuation, the ship needs to be ready to fly. You will also be in charge of monitoring the mission as whole. The lieutenant among us is best served for this job, I think."

"Peh," Canderous scoffed quietly, "As if I knew nothing of strategy."

"We have arranged to have a radio channel on the highest military encryption for our use," Ev continued, "We have also acquired hands-free comlink headsets for Juhani, Mission, and myself, as well as a fun little device that once plugged into the Sith's security system, after being thoroughly sliced, of course, will send all of their security information here, cameras included. Through satellite imaging, we should also be able to maintain a fairly good view of the premises, and both Juhani and Mission will be outfitted with short-range trackers."

Zaalbar roared something eagerly.

"Yeah, when do we do this?" Mission asked.

"Since we all just had a hearty breakfast," Ev said humorously, "and have a full night ahead of ourselves, we can use the cover of darkness to enter the base."

"As soon as we are sure all of the equipment is functioning properly, we will begin moving into place," Bastila said decisively. "Any other questions."

"So, when did I get a raise?" Mission asked playfully, "And if do good tonight, can I have another?"

Zaalbar rumbled a Wookiee chuckle.

Bastila stiffly ignored them both. "If there is nothing else," she said, "Let us begin."

10


	18. Part 17

Part 17- _A Little Bit of Espionage_

"Field team, this is Gizka Central," Carth said into the comlink as he surveyed the holoprojection in front of him. Between Canderous and Mission, they had managed to hack into the planetary satellite data, which provided them with an aerial video feed of the Sith Embassy. He asked, "Are you at your positions."

"Tree Climber one, reporting in," Jolee's voice came over the comlink, "We are at our position and out of sight."

Zaalbar rumbled over the com as well. Carth assumed it to be something like, "Tree Climber two, reporting in."

"Plains Walker one, reporting in," Bastila said over her comlink, "We are securely in place."

"Plains Walker two, reporting in," HK-47's voice added.

"Bird's Eye, reporting in," Ev's voice came. "I am in place with the Divers."

"Diver two reporting in, all systems functional," Mission reported.

"Diver one, reporting in," Juhani said.

"If everything is set, commence dive," Carth ordered.

"We read you, Gizka Central," Mission replied, "We're going in."

On the satellite image projected in front of them, tiny points moved about on the roof. It would have been impossible to notice if not for the bright tracking beacons that Juhani and Mission gave off. Canderous had managed to layer their position on top of the satellite photo. It seemed that Mandalorian had a flare for computers

Over the comlink, there came the sound of a lightsaber slicing through metal. A minute later, Mission whispered, "Were in, and it's tight."

"Great," Carth replied, "Find yourself a computer console to slice and we'll be able to be of more help to you."

The points of light that marked Juhani and Mission's positions inched slowly along. Their comlink channel remained in complete silence. A few minutes later, they stopped moving, and there was the sound of grating metal, followed by scuffling, then typing at keys. Carth was on edge. Mission found a console, but they were blind to her actions.

"Downloading area schematics," Mission announced at last, "Prepare to receive transmission, Gizka Central."

Just then a map flashed into the air, projected above the satellite image. "Received, Diver two," Carth confirmed. He turned to Canderous, who sat waiting lazily on the other side of the projector. "See if you can't resize that map and get it lined up with the image we already have," he request.

"Piece of cake," Canderous replied and clicked away at the computer console on the ship. In moments, the two maps became one.

"Here come your security cameras," Mission whispered. Making good of her promise, thirteen camera projections hovered in the air above the combined maps. One, labeled 'hall security' showed only fuzzy darkness. They must have knocked it out before Mission descended.

Without waiting for Carth's command, Canderous began dragging the security projections around, matching their labels with those of the rooms. Soon, they had a cohesive view of the interior of the Embassy. There was very little activity at that late hour of the night, but some droids and guards did patrol the halls.

"Diver two, you're about to have company," Canderous warned, noticing a patrol droid heading down another hallway towards where she stood.

There was another sudden scuffling and grating of metal, signaling that Mission was again safe in the ducts with Juhani.

"We await your orders, Gizka Central," Juhani said.

Meanwhile, Carth scanned all of the security feeds. Many of them showed darkness that was difficult to make out anything through.

"What about that one, Cart?" Canderous suggested. He pointed to one labeled 'disassembly room.' Through the near darkness, he could see the outline of what might have been the submersible droid and its gently blinking lights.

"Divers, I think we might have your target," Carth announced, "Continue forward until I tell you otherwise."

The two spies crept forward along the ducts. Carth had to guess that each corridor was followed by a duct in the ceiling with smaller ducts breaking off at each room. When they reached the corridor that would lead to the disassembly room, Carth ordered, "Take a right around there."

Wordlessly, they backtracked a short distance and turned.

"Now, it should be your second room on the left," Carth instructed. At exactly the right place, their beacons turned into the correct room.

"This one?" Mission asked.

"We think so," Carth replied. Again, there was the sound of grating metal. On the security feed, a shadowy figure leaped to the ground from above, crouching defensively on the ground before activating her stealth unit. Mission vanished from sight. The large submersible droid rocked, seemingly of its own accord. A hatch opened and a data card floated out, then disappeared as well. Carth couldn't see Mission climb back up into the air vent, but the grating of metal as they slid the vent cover back into place told him that they were out.

"We have the Fish," Mission announced.

"Bird's Eye," Carth felt a pang in his chest when he hailed Ev, "Are you ready to cut them a new way out."

"Any time, Gizka Central," Ev replied. "Just lead me to them."

"Wait," Juhani interrupted, "I sense something very wrong here. What do you see for the rooms directly ahead of us?"

"I've got nothing," Canderous replied.

Carth looked at the area Juhani must be talking about. Absolutely no security cameras covered that area.

"There's no cameras that we can see," Carth added.

"Diver one," Bastila's voice cut over the comlink, "We need that data safely out of there. Of course the Dark Side will be present there, don't risk what we have accomplished so far."

"I understand," Juhani replied, "But I feel that the Force is leading me to it. I must investigate while we have the chance."

"I feel it too, Plains Walker one," Ev added, "And I think it's worth checking out too."

"Don't do anything foolish," Bastila replied sternly.

Without Carth's guidance, Juhani and Mission continued on along the ducts. They moved into the dead zone and Carth again felt blind and useless to help them.

Faintly, other voices echoed through the comlink. "Do you hear that?" Juhani asked.

"Canderous, boost the sound levels," Carth ordered and he complied.

"...proceeding as planned, Darth Bandon. The Selkath youth make eager trainees, however they are not yet ready."

"Do not fail me. We must not fall behind schedule."

"Of course not, my lord. They will be ready, fully trained servants of the Sith, by the end of next month. Through their eagerness to help their people become stronger, they do not see that they are merely pawns in our great game. They will overthrow the government that wishes to please the Republic, and replace it with new, charismatic leaders; young leaders who are willing to serve the Sith and the Sith only, my lord."

"Perfect. And have any tried to escape your training center? We cannot allow any word of this to leak out into the Selkath population. There are still some of the creatures who are distrustful of us."

"Two asked to be returned home. They have been dealt with in secret. The other young ones will never suspect."

"Without the allegiance of the Selkath, the Republic will have no source of kolto. Without kolto, they will fall. You have done well so far. Do not disappoint me."

"Of course not, Darth Bandon. Manaan will be yours soon enough."

"This is terrible," Juhani whispered, "We have to find those Selkath."

"Be wary," Jolee advised.

Mission and Juhani moved on. They stopped above another unlabeled room and Carth heard them move the grating away. "Stay up here," Juhani whispered to mission. It carried over the comlink. With a gentle thud, Juhani landed in the room below.

"Who's there?" a young Selkath voice gargled.

"Show yourself!" another added.

There came the hiss of a lightsaber.

"Intruder! Shasa, we must call the masters!" a third said, alarmed.

"We can't rely on the masters for everything," the second voice returned, "This may be a test that they have sent us. Who are you?"

"I am a member of the Jedi Order," Juhani said, "And you are on the wrong path, a path that leads only to darkness."

"Darkness?" the same Selkath asked, "The masters say that you Jedi are afraid of the Dark Side and of the power it holds. We are learning to control that power so that we can make our people safer in this war."

"The Sith are evil," Juhani urged, "You should escape while you can."

"They have treated us with nothing but respect," the young Selkath argued. "And we are not prisoners here. Several of our friends have already gone back home. Our masters didn't stop them."

"Really?" Juhani asked. Suddenly, the conversation between the two Sith began to play again over the comlink.

"She recorded it!" Carth exclaimed excitedly.

"Why does that make you so happy?" Canderous asked.

"Because Shasa's father came to me in the cantina tonight, asking me to keep an eye out for his daughter. Besides, this is the sort of evidence we could use to get the Sith kicked off of Manaan."

"That's the voice of our master, and another," another one of the Selkath youth said.

"Can it be true?" the spokesperson asked.

"I just heard it myself only a few minutes ago," Juhani replied, "I would not advise you to ask your master yourself. I doubt he'd let you live through the encounter."

"We have made a great mistake," the Selkath replied sadly, "To think that we were all a part of their plan to rule Manaan. This is terrible."

"It is night now," Juhani advised, "Use the cover of darkness to flee back into the city."

"Thank you Jedi for enlightening us before it was too late," one of the Selkath said.

"Your master is still awake, so you must move carefully," Juhani warned. "If you still wish to learn the ways of the Force when this ordeal is finished, perhaps the Jedi will accept you as they accepted me."

There, the conversation dropped off. Juhani apparently had leaped back up into the ducts and shifted the grating shut behind her.

"Bird's Eye, are you ready to cut them out now?" Carth asked.

"Yes sir," Ev replied, "Lead me to them."

Watching Ev's tiny moonlit dot on the satellite projection, Carth guided her to not far from where Juhani and Mission crept. She sliced an opening in the roof and the duct to pull them out. Soon, they were jogging across the rooftops towards the spaceport.

"Tree Climbers and Plains Walkers, return to base. The Fish is securely away," Carth ordered.

Early the next morning, Ev and Bastila took the retrieved data card to the Republic Embassy. By the time they returned, everyone was awake, waiting for their news. Bastila and Ev looked both pleased and irritated.

"We can have our submersible, and the diplomat even knew where our star map was all along," Ev explained, "They have a secret kolto harvesting plant on the ocean floor to get ahead of Sith. Some of Selkath even authorized it. But they lost contact with the plant a few days ago and they fear the worst."

"What does this plant have to do with our map?" Canderous asked.

"It's right next to it," Bastila explained shortly, "We'll have to go through the harvesting facility to get to the star map."

"This is all on the ocean floor?" Juhani asked.

Ev nodded.

"Their submersible can hold four people at the very most," Ev said, "Bastila and I will be going, but who else would like to come along."

"I would rather keep the water beneath me," Juhani said diplomatically.

"Count me in," Canderous said, "I've had enough of this sitting around."

"I—" Carth stammered, but Ev didn't even seem to notice him. Neither did Bastila.

"I'd be up for it," Mission offered.

"It's settled then," Bastila said. "We will leave as soon as we are able."

"What about the rest of us?" Carth asked. Ev was already walking from the room.

"You will do something about these gizka," Bastila said over her shoulder, "There has to be a zoo or a pet store around here that would want them."

_Canderous and Mission immediately began to gather up what they would need and followed after the two Jedi._

5


	19. Part 18

Part 18- _The Builders' Marina_

Bastila and Ev marched off the _Ebon Hawk_ with Canderous and Mission following behind. "I'm not certain if our comlinks will be able to contact you from the ocean floor, so assume no news is good news," Bastila said over her shoulder, "In the meantime, something needs to be done about these gizka. See if you can't sell them to a zoo or pet shop or something."

"Oh, that'll be fun," Jolee chuckled.

"May the Force be with you," Juhani said distantly, following the departing group with her eyes. The party descended out of the ship and into the immaculately clean corridors of Ahto City.

Seeing them go, Zaalbar yowled something quietly.

Jolee chuckled at him. "Sure, they leave us to clean up the wriggling amphibians while they're off being heroic," Jolee scoffed, somewhat amused.

"I would rather not be leagues under the water's surface as long as there are others more willing to do it," Juhani said thoughtfully. By the look in her eyes, however, she seemed to regret not being among that group.

Carth sighed. He sympathized. Ev had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want him along. He felt a pang of anxiousness as she moved out of his sight. It wasn't that Ev was not the most competent woman he had ever met, but he knew there would be dangers down below. "And, damn, I want to be with her when she faces them," he muttered and slammed his fist on the wall then slumped against it.

"You look off balance," Jolee observed. Both Juhani and Zaalbar had already disappeared into other parts of the ship.

"No," Carth straightened up and moved towards the cargo hold. He stepped gingerly over gizka as he went. "It's nothing," he lied.

"You can't fool me," Jolee cracked a dry smile, "I've been around too long for that."

Carth stopped in the doorway but neither turned around nor replied.

"You're not happy about the deception of the Republic envoy," Jolee observed.

"That wasn't deception—" Carth faced Jolee.

"Call it what you like, but we're being played on their agenda," Jolee said shrugging, "They have us retrieve their stolen droid data and send us down to some secret kolto harvesting plant that they have lost contact with. Not to mention that no one has come back alive from it in the last couple of days. They want us to think that they're doing us a big favor. But, let me tell you, our little group looks like competent, free mercenaries that are eager to rush into danger to solve everyone's problems. Just watch: Ev will not only come back with with a star map, but she'll solve the disturbance, save many lives, restore connection, blah, blah, blah." Jolee paused in his ramblings and scrutinized Carth, "And it's that very woman you're all twisted up about."

Carth abruptly turned away. "I said it was nothing," he replied tensely. "Let's get working on the gizka." He kicked lazily, scattering the hopping amphibians. One or two croaked irritably.

"Say what you want, if it makes you feel better," Jolee warned, "But pretending will hurt both you and her."

"What would you know about that?" Carth asked coldly, "You were a Jedi just like all the rest of them."

"Hey now, don't stereotype," Jolee said defensively. Then, all at once, his sarcastic facade dropped, "I had a wife once."

Carth felt suddenly ashamed.

Jolee measured him with another brief gaze before heading out into another room.

Zaalbar and Juhani soon had four large plasteel crates readied and strategically placed throughout the ship. Carth could have sworn that there were more gizka now than there had been only a few days ago.

The task proved to be more difficult than they originally anticipated. The wriggly creatures easily escaped their reaching hands and twisted free of their grasps. More than once, Carth dove for one gizka only to stumble on a second and trip on a third. The others hardly fared better, while HK-47 offered many helpful suggestions.

"Suggestion: If you continue to dive like that, perhaps you could land on some. That would thin their numbers."

"Offer: I have a fully loaded heavy verpine repeating blaster."

"Suggestion: Has the option of poison ever crossed your mind?"

After twenty minutes, one crate had exactly one gizka in it. That one had hopped in out of curiosity and hadn't yet felt the need to hop out again.

Finally, even the Jedi's patience was exhausted. "Droid, we do not need any more of your suggestions of violence," Juhani snapped, "Shut down."

"Query: And your methods are more effective?" HK-47 replied. Carth had never known a droid before that had the powers of sarcasm.

"I said, shut down," Juhani repeated irritably as the single trapped gizka hopped out of the crate and away.

"Resignation: Fine," HK seemed to sigh then slumped over. As much as Carth detested the battle hungry protocol droid, he had to hand it to HK's maker. He had never encountered a droid with such a wide range of skills or such assertive self-awareness. His builder much have been nothing less than a mechanical genius.

Zaalbar stomped his feet and roared angrily at the swarm of gizka around them.

The amphibians' eyes bulged even wider and they hopped frantically away from him in all directions.

"Heh," Jolee chuckled, "Even these stupid gizka know to be afraid of an angry Wookiee."

"Wait," Juhani said more seriously, "Zaalbar, do that again."

The lumbering Wookiee eyed her curiously then stomped and roared. This earned the same reaction from the gizka again. One cluster climbed and tumbled over each other, cornered between the crate and the wall.

"Oh, I see," Carth observed slowly, "If Zaalbar scares them our way—"

"We can heard them into the crates," Juhani finished decisively.

"They immediately put Juhani's plan into action. While Zaalbar proved to be and effective shepherd, the others had no easier a time picking up the gizka and getting them into the crates.

"Stop wiggling," Jolee scowled and shoved his hand forcefully through the air towards a cluster of cornered gizka. They immediately froze and fell limp. Jolee seized one on top of them pile in both hands and tossed it easily into the crate. Its eyes lolled around without focus, and its gaping mouth hung wide open.

"You stunned them," Juhani observed, neither disapprovingly or approvingly.

"And you could have done that all along?" Carth demanded.

Zaalbar grumbled something. He seemed to agree with Carth.

"Huh," Jolee replied, "It didn't occur to me. You know, you think differently when you're fighting against people that want to kill you than against a horde of harmless, annoying somethings."

"It is not such a bad idea," Juhani observed thoughtfully as the astromech droid, T3-M4 puttered through the garage area. It twittered curiously then scooted on.

"Though, having them all herded to one spot will still make it easier," Jolee asserted, "And we'll have to make sure they stay stunned until we get the crates closed."

With their new change in plans, Zaalbar focused his efforts on one crate at a time. Juhani and Jolee stood ready on either side of it, waiting for the gizka to corner themselves before stunning them and scooping them into the crate. The amphibians were so numerous that, soon, they began to use the Force to lift them in mass into the crates. Where Carth had been moderately helpful at first, he became totally useless.

"You know," he suggested, hanging back, "You three seem to have this pretty well under control."

"And you have other things to do," Jolee observed as he levitated a cluster of stunned gizka off the ground and into the crate. "Go, have your fun."

"We will contact you if anything comes up," Juhani assured him.

Carth excused himself. He wasn't about to go out and have fun, however. There was too much on his mind. In particular, he couldn't get the promise he had made to the concerned Selkath father out of his mind. Perhaps Shaelas' daughter had already returned to him, but Carth had the material evidence needed to convict the Sith; evidence that would probably drive them from the planet. Depriving the enemy of their only kolto source made tactical sense as well.

Carth made his way out to the communications deck and transferred the necessary files onto a diskette. He stowed that in one of the pockets of his vest, checked that his blasters were secure, and left the _Ebon Hawk_ and all of its gizka behind.

There was just as much activity around the floating city as there had been the day before. Selkath, Republic representatives, gray-uniformed Sith, cleaning droids, and a wide assortment of other visitors all went about their business as usual. Carth could see no signs of agitation to suggest that their espionage of the night had been discovered.

He made his way casually to the cantina where he had first met the Selkath Shaelas, and hoped that he would be there again. And that he would be able to recognize him among the other Selkath.

Once he arrived, Carth scanned the tables and the bar. Of the Selkath there, none stuck out in his memory. Somewhat disappointed, Carth took a seat at the bar and ordered a double-shot caf.

Sipping on his drink, Carth marveled at his ability to understand the Selkath languages with perfect clarity. Thanks to Ev, he could help Shaelas, and thereby help all of Manaan. _Thanks to Ev._

Carth dropped his caf cup rather forcefully on the counter and asked out loud, "What did I do to her? Force! She doesn't have to be so cold. She could at least say something!" He took a deep breath, murmuring, "But she's a Jedi. What did I expect?"

"I apologize for interrupting your thoughts," a Selkath settled onto the stool beside him, "I see that your works have been fruitful."

Carth looked him over. "Shaelas?" he asked.

The Selkath nodded. "I thank you for with you have done," he continued, "No amount of credits could show my gratitude fully."

"Then don't give me any," Carth advised, "My salary is more than enough for me."

"You are too generous, soldier," Shaelas replied, "But perhaps you could yet help me further, if it is not too much to ask."

"Go ahead and ask," Carth replied cautiously.

"My daughter Shasa, and all of the other youth, is reluctant to speak of what passed while they were gone," Shaelas explained, "Perhaps you can shed some light on this."

"I can," Carth answered, "In fact, that's why I came here." Carth pulled the diskette out of his vest pocket and passed it to the Selkath man. He continued in a low voice, "The Sith were training them to be Dark Jedi, promising to bring power to Manaan. Meanwhile they planned to use them to overthrow the government and replace it with more Sith-sympathetic leaders."

"This is grave news," the Selkath said darkly, "And what is this you gave me?"

"It's a recording we took of the Sith discussing their plans," Carth explained.

Shaelas wrapped his webbed fingers more tightly around it, "I will see that the right authorities hear of this. If what you say is true, we can no longer tolerate their presence on our planet. Thank you again, soldier."

Carth threw down enough credits to pay for his caf and stood. "I wish you the best Shaelas," Carth said, "And if Shasa and the others want to continue their training, I'm sure the Jedi would accept them." Carth sensed that he couldn't stay with Shaelas any longer. Until the diskette was in the hands of the Manaan authorities, there was still the risk of the Sith catching him.

Carth left the cantina and wandered across Ahto City. At times, he just stopped and gazed out across the endless ocean, wondering what was going on in the harvesting station far below. His wanderings eventually too him to the Republic Embassy.

Carth strode to the main desk and asked, "Is there any word from the station?"

The diplomat stiffened and asked, "What station?"

Cart stared evenly at him. "I am the pilot and military adviser for that crew that went down this morning. I want to know if you have received any word from them," he requested forcefully.

The diplomat before him seemed to relax very slightly. "No," he said, "There has been no word. The communication channels are still down."

Carth nodded. "Thank you," he replied and reluctantly turned away. _What if something happens down there? We will never know._ Sighing, he headed back to the _Ebon Hawk_.

As he passed into the large central courtyard, Carth suddenly wished that he had taken another route. Selkath and Sith authorities were in a panic, shouting orders and scrambling in all directions. Republic personnel were conspicuously absent.

Carth quickly fell back into the shadows and watched.

"This is a clear breach of neutrality," one Sith officer barked, "Those Republic scum will pay for this."

"We must first investigate the incident and take it to trial before making any judgments," a Selkath tried to pacify him.

"She has already left the planet," another Sith declared angrily, "Your justice can't catch her there."

"Contact the nearest cruiser and request an intercept trajectory," another Sith yelled.

"She must be brought back to Ahto and face her trial," a Selkath urged.

_Juhani? Did they figure out it was Juhani or Mission who entered the base? Has the Ebon Hawk left without telling me?_ Carth began to feel frantic.

"She made off with my kolto shipment," one Sith complained loudly, "Off planet, she is subject to Sith justice. And you, Selkath, will see that the Republic pays for this."

"Not until she stands trial and her guilt is proven," another Selkath argued.

"Nothing ever gets done in a timely fashion around here," the man grumbled, then called to the other soldiers around him, "Come on." He and the rest of the squad trotted off down the corridors towards the space port.

Carth breathed a sigh of relief. So, it wasn't his crew. He hoped the kolto smuggler could flee quickly, or the Republic's supply of kolto could be ruined. Once the excitement died down, he too continued towards the space port.

Before he even reached the _Ebon Hawk's _docking bay, Carth encountered Jolee, Juhani, and Zaalbar. The lumbering Wookiee was hauling a croaking crate in his arms.

"Carth, where have you been?" Juhani asked in greeting.

"I was delivering our recording from last night into the appropriate hands and checking in at the Republic embassy," Carth explained.

"And?" Juhani asked.

"Nothing new to report," he replied, "We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed.

"And trust in the Force," Juhani added.

"So, I take it the gizka are all taken care of?" Carth asked.

"In crates, yes," Jolee answered, "But no one wants them any more than we do. The zoo, the pet stores, even the black market called them pests, useless, and far too quickly reproducing to want to keep them around."

"There's got to be someone—" Carth started.

"Not on this planet, son," Jolee shook his head. "But at least we've got them all boxed up now."

"We would have to bribe someone to take them," Juhani added distantly.

"Why don't we—" Carth began.

"There you all are!" Mission panted, suddenly skidding into the corridor behind them.

"Mission!" Carth and Juhani exclaimed together.

"Ev and them were arrested," Mission cried, "I just barely got away."

"Where's Ev?" Carth demanded frantically, then added, "And the other two?"

"I think they were gonna take them to the court," Mission explained quickly.

"But why?" Juhani asked.

"It's always court with these Selkath," Jolee observed at the same time.

Zaalbar rumbled something, sounding concerned.

"Zaalbar, you get that crate back to the ship," Carth ordered, "Mission, can you take me to her—them?"

"Sure thing," Mission answered affirmatively, "Come on."

"I'm coming too," Juhani said firmly.

"Me too," Jolee agreed.

Mission took off at a sprint back down the corridor, Carth and the two Jedi following after her. When they arrived at the Selkath High Court, the trial had already begun.

Ev, Bastila, and Canderous all stood stiffly in front of five wide desk, each with a Selkath judge behind it. All three had been stripped of their weapons and restrained with wrist binders. Many curious Selkath and Republic representatives clustered into the stands. Very few Sith, however, were present.

"...sensors registered an explosion near the Hrakert Rift shortly before the defendants' submersible returned to the surface," one of the five Selkath judges reported.

The judge to the far left added, "The Hrakert Rift is the source of kolto on Manaan. Any disturbance to it would be a grave offense."

"How do the defendants plead?" the first judge, seated in the center, asked.

"My clients plead not guilty," their arbiter replied. He was a neatly dressed Selkath who paced purposefully in front of the prisoners. "They were there by circumstance and had nothing to do with the explosions."

"And then could they explain the cause of the explosions?" the second judge from the right asked.

"They have no knowledge of it," the arbiter explained.

"And what were they doing down at the rift in the first place?" the same judge asked.

"Illegal kolto harvesting!" the lone Sith in the observation stands suggested.

"The audience will remain silent," The center judge said sharply.

"But that is a possibility," the second judge to the left mused.

My clients were merely taking a pleasure tour of the ocean floor," the arbiter explained calmly.

"Through firaxen shark infested waters?" the left most judge observed.

"My clients are not completely mentally stable," the arbiter made excuses.

Carth's jaw tightened at that statement. He wanted to ask Mission what really happened, but didn't dare take his attention from the trial's proceedings.

"They were interested in..." the arbiter continued.

"I would like to dismiss our arbiter," Ev said suddenly, stepping forward.

"Ev, you can't," Bastila hissed.

"Very well," the center judge submitted, "That is your right. Who will defend you."

"I will," Ev volunteered firmly.

The audience murmured anxiously.

"Very well," the second judge to the right sneered. "Defend yourself. What were you doing near the Hrakert Rift?"

"We were investigating a disturbance at an underwater kolto harvesting station," Ev answered evenly. The Selkath present looked disbelieving while the Republic representatives looked absolutely frantic.

"What is this harvesting station?" the leftmost judge demanded, "I was unaware of such a thing. It must be illegal."

"It does exist and is perfectly legal," the rightmost judge, who had been silent up until that moment, affirmed calmly.

"How can it—?" the leftmost judge demanded.

"We should discuss this in private," the center judge said and rose. He, followed by the other four, filed through a door at the back of the room. Ev, Canderous, and Bastila were left to remain standing under the scrutiny of their guards and the audience.

In the tense minutes that followed, Carth tried to catch Ev's eyes, or even Bastila's. Both Jedi, however, continued to stare straight ahead. Only Canderous' gaze occasionally wandered. Zaalbar slipped in to join them. He and Mission spoke together in hushed tones.

Finally, the judges filed back in and took their seats.

"Please explain the disturbance you spoke of," the center judge began.

"A few days ago, it seems, a giant firaxen shark rose up out of the rift and screamed," Ev explained, "It agitated the other sharks, so no submersibles were able to safely leave the station. The scream seemed to have triggered insanity in the Selkath present as well. They killed each other and most of the other technicians and scientists. At that time, the Republic embassy lost contact with the station."

Ev paused, but no one interrupted her. All the while, Bastila seemed on edge. "The giant firaxen shark seemed offended by machinery so close to the rift. We assessed the situation and decided the best course of action would be to destroy the offending kolto harvesters by overloading them. The great shark seemed pleased and calmed down."

"The great firaxen shark? Could it be the Originator?" The second judge to the right marveled.

"It sill exists, guarding the kolto?" the leftmost judge wondered.

"Or perhaps it is even the source of the kolto," the second judge from the left suggested.

"This is not fit for the ears of outsiders," the center judge interrupted. "If this is true, you have acted well. We are indebted to your sensitivity towards our fragile environment. I find the defendants not guilty."

From the left to the right, the other four judges each pronounced, "Not guilty."

Almost immediately, another Selkath hurried over and released Ev, Bastila, and Canderous from their binders. Shaking their wrists, the three turned to greet the rest of their crew who swarmed around them.

"I'm glad you made it back alright," Carth said warmly tot he trio, but caught Ev's eyes. She looked away quickly as if she didn't notice.

"Do you have the map?" Juhani asked quietly.

"Yes, of course," Bastila replied curtly, "It was just on the edge of the rift, not far from the station."

"Good," Juhani nodded.

"We should get back to the ship," Bastila advised, "We have attracted enough attention to ourselves already."

"I'd say we hardly attracted any," Canderous put in, "I don't see any Sith charging in."

"Fair point," Ev agreed, and looked over her shoulder, "That one Sith seems to have run off, and he might very will bring some friends back with him. I agree, that's reclaim our weapons and get out of here. The embassy can take care of the aftermath."

"Yeah," Mission agreed, "We did our job."

Following Bastila's lead, they filed out of the court house and hurried across the city as inconspicuously as their odd party could.

"So you have removed all of the gizka?" Bastila asked.

Zaalbar muttered something unapologetically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mission asked suspiciously.

"They're all in crates, cozy and still croaking," Jolee explained, "But no one on Manaan would take them."

"Short of a bribe," Juhani added, "Which we don't have the spare credits for."

"Surely you didn't try everything?" Bastila said. She leveled her cold gaze and Carth, as if expecting him to answer for their failure.

Thankfully, Juhani cut in and redirected her attention,"We did whatever was feasible in the time given to us. No one wants hundreds of them."

"So now what are we going to do with them?" Bastila demanded as they walked.

"They could stay on the ship like they have been," Ev suggested.

"Or we could off-load the crates and leave them in the docking bay," Canderous suggested, "They shouldn't have been our problem in the first place."

"That's not such a bad idea," Mission agreed, "Maybe someone would take free gizka if they find them."

"Fine then," Bastila surrendered, "Unless something better presents itself."

The group entered the spaceport again and fell loosely into a single file line. No one seemed willing to openly converse about what had just happened, beyond gizka.

Suddenly a voice Carth hadn't hear in years called out, "Carth! Carth Onasi? Is that you?"

Carth stopped in his tracks, along with the whole group around him. Approaching them along the corridor strode a smiling man in a Czerka uniform. His face and gait were unmistakable. "Jordo!" Carth exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I have seen you in years! How have you been?"

The two men shook hands warmly.

"I thought you'd be up flying with the fleet," Jordo observed, "It's not like you to stay grounded."

"I crashed," Carth admitted.

Jordo laughed, "Oh, that's rich."

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew watched on with varying degrees of interest.

"Who is he, Carth?" Bastila asked sharply.

"Jordo and I did university back together on Telos," Carth explained, "Say, what are you up to these days?"

"I picked up a job with Czerka," Jordo replied, "It keeps the family moving around, but that has its good points along with the bad." He paused and glanced around at the crew that flanked them. "Well, I don't want to keep you, but, Carth, it really has been a long time," Jordo said reluctantly, "I haven't seen you since, well, Telos."

"Yeah," Carth's spirit fell. As much as it was great to see a familiar face from home, any thought of Telos brought with it painful memories.

"Well, I'm sorry about Morgan, Carth," Jordo said slowly, not making eye contact, "But at least your boy made it through okay."

"My boy? Dustil? Dustil's alive?" Carth stammered, practically tripping over his words as he spoke.

"Wait, you didn't know? I thought you did," Jordo was suddenly apologetic.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Carth asked quickly, "Jordo, he's been missing for years. I've searched all over for him."

"I saw him on Korriban during my last stop there," Jordo offered, then his voice darkened, "He's joined the Sith, Carth."

"No, he couldn't have," Carth was taken aback, "That's not like him. Are you sure it was Dustil?"

"Of course. I never forget a face," Jordo answered slowly, "He's got the uniform and everything."

"Ah, thanks Jordo. Thanks for telling me," Carth said lamely.

"It was good seeing you, Carth," Jordo replied, moving off, "I hope you find him."

As Jordo walked on, Carth strode over to Bastila. "I understand if we don't have time, but I know where we're going next. I need to find my son," he said.

"Carth, I can't promise you anything," Bastila replied stiffly, "Our mission is much more important than any of our individual desires."

"Right," Carth tried to seem accepting of her answer. He fell back as the group started moving again. "Blast the Jedi and their disregard for family," he muttered angrily, joining the progression again. Slowly, he fell behind until even Ev passed him.

For a moment, their eyes locked. "We'll find your son," she promised, then hurried ahead without another word.

Their reentry into their docking bay was one of fast-paced chaos. Almost as soon as the recorded Selkath finished announcing that the were exiting Ahto City security surveillance area, someone darted out of the shadows and seized Juhani. She half-yelled, half-hissed and easily tore free of her attacker's grasp. Blaster shots flew in all directions and lightsabers hummed to life.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Juhani spat angrily. Her lightsaber was now between herself and the man. It was Xor, the Mandalorian they had encountered before.

"Taking back what the Jedi stole from me," Xor growled. Four long scratches from Juhani's claws laced crimson across his left cheek.

Suddenly, the blaster fire resumed from all corners of the docking bay. Xor had friends—or mercenaries—stationed behind crates and even under the _Ebon Hawk_.

It wasn't enough help, however, for Xor to face four fully armed Jedi and their friends.

Carth lost track of the moments as his fingers moved over the triggers.

All of a sudden, the blaster fire ceased. Only Xor remained, battered and bleeding on the ground. Both of his hands were missing at the wrist.

"You deserve to die for what you have done to my people and my family," Juhani raged.

"Spare me," Xor begged, wide eyes staring at the cyan lightsaber blade that hovered mere hand spans from his neck. "I didn't mean..."

"Don't lie to me, you murderer," Juhani snapped.

"I was just a soldier in the wars. How can I be to blame?" Xor simpered.

"Cut your gibbering," Canderous snapped and strode up to stand beside Juhani. He leveled his rifle at Xor's head. "Just a soldier? How can you call yourself a Mandalorian? You are utterly without honor," he spat.

"This little pet wasn't worth my time anyway," Xor laughed nervously, "Neither was that beast her father."

"Why you—!" Juhani roared.

"There is no emotion..." Ev supplied quietly from behind her.

"There is peace," Juhani echoed, taking several deep breaths. She extinguished her lightsaber. "Canderous, please guard this man," she requested evenly, "I will alert the Ahto City security force and have him imprisoned until he can stand trial for his crimes."

"My crimes? What are you—?" Xor blurted angrily, starting to struggle to his feet with only stumps for arms.

"I'd stay right there and keep your mouth shut," Canderous advised with a threatening smile. He conspicuously adjusted his grip on his blaster rifle.

From there, Juhani set off back into Ahto while the remaining Jedi boarded the ship. Carth helped Mission and Zaalbar pull the bodies of Xor's companions out into the open for when the law enforcement arrived. Two of the six assorted aliens were still breathing but hardly conscious.

Meanwhile, Canderous seemed to relish keeping Xor prisoner, occasional threats and insults passing through his lips.

That work done, Carth ascended the loading ramp. He walked straight for the cockpit, eager to get underway again. _I wonder if Ev will copilot this time..._ He had hardly settled in and begun the routine system checks before Bastila strode in.

Placing her hands on her hips, she started forcefully, "Carth, I need to have a word with you."

"I'm listening," he said and turned back to his work, "This isn't about the gizka is it?"

"No, of course not," she answered shortly, "Zaalbar is off-loading the crates as we speak." She sighed, then snapped, "Would you stop fiddling with that and pay attention?"

Raising an eyebrow, Carth shifted in his seat and looked at Bastila. "I'm all ears, but I've got a ship to prep," he said.

"Carth, you know perfectly well that Jedi are not permitted to feel emotions such as love," she lectured, "And entering into romantic relationships is absolutely out of the question."

"Bastila, I don't see your problem," Carth retorted defensively, "I'm not Jedi. Hell, I've already been married."

"Perhaps I should make myself clearer," Bastila said icily, "Give up on Ev. Your continuing behavior is a disturbance to this crew."

"Why did my personal thoughts become your business?" Carth demanded.

"When they destroyed Ev's inner serenity," Bastila shot back. "She walks a difficult path, Carth; more difficult than you know. I fear that even the slightest push could tip her over into the Dark Side."

"What did she tell you?" Carth asked angrily.

"Nothing," Bastila replied simply, "But I don't need to her to stay a word to know that she is in turmoil."

"In turmoil?" Jolee asked from the doorway, "Is that your term for 'in love'?"

"Jolee, stay out of this," Bastila ordered.

"There's no sense in avoiding some of the greatest things in life just because they come with complications," he put in.

"Love is forbidden to the Jedi, you know that," Bastila snapped.

"Passion can lead to the dark side, sure," Jolee agreed, "But love isn't passion. Or do you want to explain away Nomi Sunrider?"

"She's one of the greatest Jedi of our time," Bastila said, "But—"

"And one of the most loving," Jolee added.

"Now I see why you left the Jedi Order," Bastila observed coldly.

"I didn't leave the Order," Jolee retorted, "It left me. And I don't regret it." With that, he turned and left.

Bastila took a few more deep breaths before turning her attention back on Carth. "For her sake and the sake of this mission, you must ignore her, avoid her, and prove to her that you don't care."

"Does she appreciate you butting into her business?" Carth demanded.

"Through our bond, her business is my business," Bastila explained with an air of superiority.

"Maybe it is," Carth said, "But I don't have a bond with you, so stay out of mine."

"Carth, stop being so selfish!" Bastila exclaimed frustratedly, "How can I make you understand? You're just too obvious with your emotions, too difficult for Ev to ignore."

"Bastila, this is—" Carth started, but dropped off. The words fell dry in his mouth as he noticed Ev leaning casually on the door frame. _How long has she been there?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" she asked with coy sarcasm. The brunt of it seemed to be aimed at Bastila. "You weren't discussing someone's personal matters behind her back, were you?"

Bastila stared sternly back at her while Carth's face couldn't seem to decide weather to pale or to blush. He was speechless. _What must she think now? That I'm even more of an idiot?_

"No? Good," Ev continued in the same manner, "I didn't think so." With that, she turned and strode off.

As soon as Ev was out of sight, Bastila addressed Carth huffily, "Very well. Continue launch preparations. But think on what I said." She too retreated from the cockpit.

Not long after Carth finished all the pre-flight checks, Canderous sauntered into the cabin, announcing, "That piece of filth has been taken care of."

"Good," Carth answered gruffly. "Is everyone aboard?"

"And getting strapped in," Canderous answered, "Let's get off this puddle." As he settled into the copilot's seat, Carth both relief and disappointment that was was Canderous and not Ev next to him.

"Start charting a course for Korriban," Carth ordered as he prepped the engines.

"So that's our next stop," Canderous replied and set to work, "A Sith world."

"I know," Carth said dryly. _And my son is there. _Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "So this Xor disappointed you too?"

"Disappointed?" Canderous scoffed, "That coward was disgusting. There is no honor in preying on the week just for enjoyment. There is no glory in imprisoning and enslaving weaker beings into your service. To lie in the shadows and wait for your prey is like a frightened predator. To attack for revenge is to lose sight of the meaning of battle. I can't believe that our clans produced his kind of scum," Canderous ranted. "We Mandalorians live by a code of honor. Those that cannot uphold it should be stripped of their weapons and cast. They do not deserve the glory of Mandalore."

Carth nodded. For a moment, he thought Canderous was talking sensibly. He almost felt respect for the graying Mandalorian.

The _Ebon Hawk_ lifted off and skimmed over the waters of Manaan before turning towards the heavens. The sky was clear and the wind gentle.

"Looks like this is going to be an easy exit," Canderous commented.

Just then, Bastila yelped from the communication deck, "What is that doing here?"

Mission laughed uproariously, "I think you guys missed a gizka."

13


	20. Part 19

Part 19- _The Leviathan_

Even before they broke through Manaan's atmosphere and out into open space, the _Ebon Hawk's_ hostile ship proximity alarms began to whine.

"What's the situation?" Carth demanded. His attention was still focused on keeping the ship together as it burned through the atmosphere.

"It looks like a squad, no, two squads of Sith fighters," Canderous assessed, "They're on to us already."

The _Ebon Hawk_ broke into space and the fight started almost immediately. It was everything Carth could do to keep the ship's nose up and away from Manaan as he avoided the squads of incoming fighters.

As soon as he had a moment's breath, Carth ordered over the intercom, "I need gunners, now!"

"Already on it," Ev's voice called over back over the intercom. Laser fire laced away from the ship and towards the fighters.

A moment later, Zaalbar's warbling joined Ev's voice.

"Transfer power from the thrusters to the forward and side shields," Carth ordered.

"Done," Canderous replied, moving quickly, "So you're planning to out-gun them and not out-run them? That's not good odds, soldier."

"I know, I know," Carth said absently, "But there's too many on our escape vector now." The ship rocked as one of the enemy shots hit a vulnerable spot. "Blast!" Carth cursed. "How did they know we were here?"

Ev and Zaalbar were good, but nine of the twelve fighters still remained.

Most of the fighters continued to harass the _Ebon Hawk's _defenses, but one wing stayed out of range, boxing the _Ebon Hawk _in, close to the planet's atmosphere.

As Carth directed the ship in orbit around Manaan, Ahto City quickly disappeared from view. The gunners took down three more of the fighters, but the _Ebon Hawk_ still remained trapped well within the gravity well of Manaan.

"Do those fighters seem strange to you?" Carth asked with what little attention he could spare.

"They're keeping us here," Canderous observed, confirming Carth's suspicions.

"I wonder why?" he started, but was answered before the question was fully out of his mouth.

Rising up over the horizon of Manaan's blue globe came a Sith capital ship. It raced towards them like the gaping silver jaws of a sea monster from Manaan's depths.

The fire of the Sith fighters ceased and they fell back. Meanwhile, Carth felt the sickening sensation of controls that no longer responded to his touch. Helplessly, he fell back into his seat. "Tractor beam," he murmured.

"A light flickered on Canderous' display. "We're being hailed," Canderous announced.

"What's going on?" Bastila demanded, hurrying into the cockpit. Jolee, Mission, and Juhani were not far behind her.

"We're caught in a tractor beam," Carth replied, then addressed Canderous, "Pipe it through."

"_Ebon Hawk,_ this is Admiral Saul Karath of the _Leviathan,_" the all-too-familiar voice sent a wrenching feeling through Carth's gut. At that moment, Ev and Zaalbar rushed into the already crowded cockpit. "Prepare to be boarded. Any resistance will be met with hostility." The transmission ended.

"Mission, go voice lock the nava-computer. The rest of you, work on a plan to get out us out of this," Carth ordered as he rose from his chair.

While Mission scurried towards the communication deck, Bastila ushered the rest of the crew out into a more spacious chamber to discuss.

"Being boarded is unavoidable at this point," Bastila started, "As is being captured. Our best bet is to assign someone to the task of breaking us out once we are taken. It is likely that the Sith do not know exactly how many of us there are."

"I could—" Ev started to volunteer.

"No," Bastila said quickly, "They will be watching the two of us too closely. And Carth, due to his precious association with the Admiral, I'm sure."

"Let me," Mission volunteered as she reappeared, "I could bully some guards into putting me into a different cell and slice my way out of it."

Zaalbar rumbled incredulously.

"I agree," Ev said, concerned, "What if they decide to beat you up instead? Then where would we be?"

"I," Juhani started hesitantly, "Have mastered the art of Force Camouflage. I could hide and remain on the ship while you are taken then come after you once things have calmed down."

Ev leveled her gaze on the Cathar woman, "Juhani, I think you are our best bet. Find yourself a good place to hide, and may the Force be with you."

Juhani bowed her head. "Thank you. I won't fail you," she promised, then skirted out of the chamber. It would be best if none of the others knew where she hid.

They heard a loud clanking and felt a lurch as the _Ebon Hawk _was swallowed up by the underbelly of the _Leviathan._

"Prepare to be boarded," Bastila ordered, "We will await them at the loading ramp.

"I don't like this idea of surrendering without a fight," Canderous grumbled.

"It's always a fight with you, isn't it, Mandalorian?" Bastila said irritably.

"Do you want to raise suspicion bu surrendering too easily?" Canderous asked, "I'm sure we have a reputation to uphold with those Sith."

"He has a point," Ev agreed.

"If everyone gets off a few shots before dropping their weapons, I don't think they'll go hunting for Juhani," he explained.

"Fine, have it your way," Bastila submitted.

"Statement: I like his way," HK-47 put in just as the loading ram was forced open. Silver armored Sith poured up it, guns blazing.

The skirmish lasted less than half a minute before the officer barked, "Drop your weapons! We've got you outnumbered." With varying degrees of reluctance, they obeyed.

The were ushered off their own ship and into the vast hangar bay, hands behind their heads. A squad of soldiers stood ready to escort them away. Carth's heart pounded. He had been in tough spots before, but none so bad as this. He strained his eyes, scanning the soldiers around him. _Saul is on this ship._

Protectively, and almost instinctively, Carth fell into step beside Ev. For a startled moment, their eyes met. While Carth expected to see fear, Ev's dark eyes conveyed another emotion.

"Binders for everyone," the deck officer barked, "And stun the Jedi."

Carth didn't see the cloaked Dark Jedi until Bastila froze and collapsed onto the floor in front of them. Then Jolee. Ev tore her gaze away from the Dark Jedi and fixed it on Carth. As if she might have another chance, Ev confessed, "I love you Carth." Then, she too froze and collapsed at the powers of the Dark Jedi.

"Ev, I—" he stammered, reaching out for her as she fell.

A Sith soldier laughed and seized Carth's arms, "Not so fast." Carth felt his arms wrenched around and cold metal binders clasped onto his wrists.

"What are you going to do to her?" Carth demanded frantically, nodding at Ev.

"Same as you," the soldier answered. Bending down and clasping binders to Ev's limp wrists. "But a Jedi can't be trusted to behave with just their wrists tied up."

As soon as everyone was bound, the officer barked, "Move out. Take the two young Jedi and the soldier in orange to the interrogation chamber. Put the rest of them into cell block L."

Carth and the others moved into a brisk forced march, since file between two rows of guards. At the end of the column, pairs of guards carried the Jedi on stretchers.

Watching Ev's unconscious, chiseled face for signs of life, Carth felt suddenly more alive himself. _We will get out of here alive. If nothing else, I'll make sure Ev can. Saul took Morgan away from me. I won't let him destroy Ev's life as well._

Stripped down to only his boxers, Carth stood stiffly in a narrow, cylindrical Force cage. Several Sith officers and technicians moved about the room but paid him little attention. From the controls, Carth knew that his Force cage was more than a prison. It was a torture chamber.

Carth had never felt so awkwardly vulnerable in his life.

And he hated it.

To his left were two more Force cages containing Bastila and Ev. Both were dressed in as minimally decent clothes as he was. The two women watched the proceedings of the room with steely cold eyes.

Finally, the door to the corridor slip open relieving Saul Karath and a towering Dark Jedi. Saul's blond hair had faded to gray since Carth had seen him last, and his face had begun to wrinkle. However, he looked as sharp and wiry as ever, with the same calculating, hawkish expression on his face.

The Dark Jedi, on the other hand, was tall and burly with a shaved head and pale skin. He was swathed in black robes with shining shoulder armor and a high metal collar. The two men commanded the immediate respect of the others in the room.

"Saul Karath," Bastila spat, "Whatever your purpose is in keeping us here, you cannot succeed."

"Oh?" Saul raised and eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back. He walked casually over to Bastila's cake. "I think we already have."

"Lord Malak is already on his way, and we have you, his prizes, captive," the imposing Dark Jedi mused, "Or are you thinking of breaking out of those cages?"

Saul chuckled, "Lord Malak has been anxious to meet with you since he learned from Calo Nord that you escaped destruction on Taris." He strolled over to Ev's cage and drawled, "And you, it was a most amusing discovery to find you in Bastila's company."

"You must be confusing me with someone else," Ev said firmly.

"Oh no, I know exactly what an interesting individual you are," Saul said with a sickening smile.

Ev met his gaze evenly, "I am an ex-bouncer, ex-shuttle pilot, ex-soldier. The only thing remotely interesting about me is that I might be the galaxy's oldest padawan."

"I understand why you want me here, Saul, and you've been after Bastila for months, but please leave Ev out of this," Carth begged quickly.

Both the admiral and the Dark Jedi burst out laughing. "So that's what they told you?" Saul chuckled, "You don't know then. I'll leave that pleasure to Darth Malak himself. Perhaps, padawan, you are confusing yourself with someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Ev asked, her eyes narrowed. All the while, Bastila remained pensively silent.

Saul Karath ignored her. "We have dawdled here long enough," he said and walked away from the cages. "Darth Bandon, you may commence the interrogation."

The Sith stepped forward and stood firmly with his legs spread apart and his arms crossed over his chest. "What is the purpose of your travels?" Darth Bandon asked slowly. His voice was silky and deep.

"You sound like a planetary customs officer," Ev chided.

Darth Bandon frowned. Saul snapped, "Answer the question."

"Don't tell them anything," Bastila advised in a quiet hiss. "We can withstand torture."

"What is your purpose?" Darth Bandon repeated, drawing slowly towards Ev.

"We're on a pleasure cruise," Ev replied flippantly, "The warm seas of Ahto City make for a great holiday get-away."

"I see that you are going to need a little bit of encouragement," Saul mused.

"Torture me all you want," Ev declared defiantly, "That's the only answer you're going to get."

Saul nodded to the technicians.

Carth held his breath and averted his eyes. _I don't think I can watch her—_ Suddenly, lightning laced through his Force cage and leaped all over his body. He screamed involuntarily and writhed in pain.

Dimly, over all of that, he heard Ev shriek, "Carth!"

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, the electricity subsided. He slumped back against the cage, earning another shock from the Force field. Wearily, he straightened up. His ears still rang painfully.

"What was that for?" Ev demanded.

"I heard that one of my men overheard something very interesting while he was taking you captive," Saul answered. "This way, I feel, we will be more persuasive. Every time you refuse to answer, Carth gets a taste of our lightning."

Between them, Bastila scowled.

"Ev," Carth panted, "I can take it. Don't tell him anything."

"I will repeat my question," Darth Bandon addressed Ev again, "What were you doing on Manaan?"

Carth braced himself.

"Pleasure cruise," Ev answered through clenched teeth.

The white hot electricity came again, and he screamed again despite himself.

"What was your purpose?" Bandon asked threateningly.

"Pleasure cruise!"

Again, it came.

"Answer seriously!"

"Pleasure cruise!"

And again.

"Lies!"

"Pleasure cruise!"

This time, it didn't stop.

"For Force's sake, it was a pleasure cruise!" Ev's shrieks had escalated into sobs.

"Very well, I see you are resolved," Saul said. Finally, the white lightning subsided. Carth wavered, but did his best to remain upright. His anger at Saul and the whole situation gave him strength. How dare Saul do this to him, or to her?

"Perhaps you would tell us where all you stopped on your 'pleasure cruise' since Taris?" Darth Bandon asked calculatingly.

"You should know, since you were apparently able to track us here," Ev replied thinly.

It struck Carth as odd that all of the questions were aimed at Ev. Maybe they thought her to be the weakest. They'd soon find out that they were sorely mistaken. Already, Carth marveled at her strength and resolve, even if it was at his expense. _She's sharing it with me_.

"Actually," Saul replied, "Finding you here was a happy accident. We recently moved into orbit to intercept a freighter attempting to smuggle away our kolto. We just happened to be in the area, and your ship is unmistakable."

Carth wanted to taunt Saul with the reality that the smuggled kolto might be their last, but he held his tongue. Ahto City was fragile, and the _Leviathan_ could destroy it when they realized the city was past its usefulness.

"Where have you been since Taris?" Darth Bandon's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Frankly," Ev replied, "It's none of your business."

Saul Karath nodded gravely at the technicians and the lightning returned. He screamed and contorted until, finally, it subsided. He struggled to stay standing and every muscle in his body tingled.

"Perhaps I should rephrase the question," Darth Bandon said silkily, "Where is the enclave where you were trained?"

Ev was pensively silent for a long time. Her gaze fluttered towards Carth, who did his best to seem strong.

Finally, she straightened up and took a deep breath. "You know what my answer is going to be."

"And you know how we will respond," Saul said with a thin smile.

Before the admiral could signal his technicians, Darth Bandon cut in. "I tire of this. Double the voltage," he ordered without moving even a centimeter from where he stood.

"My lord, that could—" one of the technicians protested meekly.

After measuring up Carth, Saul ordered, "Do as he says."

"Do you take some kind of sick pleasure in watching him suffer?" Ev demanded, her voice rising higher than usual, "Is it enough that you destroyed his home and his family?"

"If he hadn't been so foolish and chosen to follow me, I'm sure we could have gotten them off the planet in time," Saul said.

"You knew then," Ev said venomously.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Saul!" Carth panted through clenched teeth.

"Empty threats," Saul chuckled and strutted over to Carth, "You are no position to making threats, Lieutenant Carth Onasi," he observed crisply, "I would offer you the same chance I once did, but—"

"Never," Carth shot back firmly.

"—but you were always too stubborn," Saul finished smoothly, "Well, you made your choice and I made mine. I will show you no mercy, and, it seems, neither will your friend." He let silence fall over the room. "So," he addressed Ev, "Will you be merciful to Carth?"

"You're sick," Ev retorted darkly, "You'll get nothing out of me."

"Very well then," Saul said patiently and waved to the technicians.

Carth's pain before had been nothing compared to what he experienced then. He utterly lost control of himself. The electricity coursing through his body caused his muscles to spasm, sending contorted and flailing limbs to collide against the Force field. He screamed hoarsely, uttering unintelligible pleas. Although his ears rang unbearably and the pain blinded him, he could dimly hear the voices around him.

"Stop!" Ev shrieked.

"You're going to kill him," Bastila exclaimed in disbelief, breaking her self-imposed silence.

"For Force's sake, stop!" Ev begged.

"Tell us what we want to know," Saul said firmly.

"It's on—" Ev started.

"Ev, no!" Bastila scolded.

"It's on Alderaan," Ev lied painfully.

The torturous electricity did not stop.

"I said it's on Alderaan!" Ev cried.

Finally, the electric pulses subsided. Carth crumpled to the floor of the cage. He no longer had any control over his body. His legs lay limply against the Force field, earning a low but constant shock. There was nothing he could do to move them. Somehow, he maintained a wisp of consciousness.

Darth Bandon was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bastila demanded.

"You fools," he rumbled, "To think that Lord Malak would forget about the Jedi enclave where he himself was trained or the locations of the others?"

"You can't mean..." Bastila gasped.

Aching with a splitting headache, it was too painful to watch. Carth shut his eyes and listened.

"The Jedi Enclave on Dantooine has already been destroyed," Darth Bandon said proudly, "I saw to it myself."

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ev demanded.

"No, it can't be true," Bastila whispered.

"Two reasons," Saul answered precisely, pacing, "First, to eliminate many Jedi all at once. Secondly, we suspect that they may have hidden the two of you there. In that, it appears that we were wrong, but at least we accomplished the former."

"Master Zhar, the younglings, the padawans, Master Vrook and Vandar, they're all gone, along with their priceless knowledge," Bastila mourned, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Yes, precisely," Darth Bandon answered, self-satisfied.

"Then why the interrogation and torture if you already knew and destroyed it?" Ev demanded.

"I would call it a test of character," Saul responded.

"Then we're even," Ev growled, "You know that no matter how many questions you ask, we will remain silent. I know that you will continue to ask pointless questions just to have an excuse to torture Carth, but you won't harm us until Malak has had a chance at us as well."

"And that's where you are wrong," Saul responded crisply, "I believe this conversation is finished."

Carth didn't see his old mentor nod to the technicians, but the result spoke for his actions. Electricity surged through the Force cage again. His voice was too hoarse to scream, but he heard Ev and Bastila's screams as clearly as if they had been his own.

His last thought before numbing darkness consumed him was, _Ev._

Before Carth had fully regained consciousness, he was vomiting. He felt two gentle hands roll him over onto his side while he emptied his stomach. Coughing and sputtering, he was helped to sit up by that same pair of hands. As the blood rushed from his head, Carth became aware of a splitting headache.

"How are you feeling?" Bastila asked softly, crouching next to him.

"I'm alive," he answered hoarsely. His throat still felt raw, "My head hurts like hell, and I just puked, so..."

"That I can help you with," Bastila said and placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Slowly, the pain receded and he regained his focus. Even his throat felt better.

Bastila sat beside him in a dim, bare room. "Where are we? Where is Ev?" he asked quickly.

Bastila gestured at dark corner opposite them. Ev lay curled on the floor with deathlike stillness. Only the slight rise and fall of her sternum indicated that she was still alive. "We are in some sort of holding cell," she explained, "I sense we are not far from the others."

"And Juhani?" Carth asked.

"I do not sense her presence with them," Bastila answered.

Without thinking about it, Carth stiffly rose and walked over to Ev. He settled onto the cold ground at her side. He felt her neck for a pulse, her forehead for a fever, and fondly ran his fingers through her coarse black hair.

"What happened to her?" Carth asked softly, keeping on hand on her shoulder.

"The same as they did to us, only, she was still resisting it when I passed out," Bastila explained reluctantly as she stood over them, "Somehow she must have been able to block out my pain as well as her own, but one's body can only handle so much." Bastila fell silent for a few moments. "She is far stronger and far more powerful than even she knows," she added distantly.

Bastila found a new spot for herself away from Carth's vomit and seemed to settle into meditation. As they sat in silence, Carth's mind began to wander. Ill-formed thoughts of Dustil, Saul, Ev, the war front, and revenge floated through his consciousness.

Suddenly, Bastila straightened up. "Juhani is near," she reported distantly.

Looking down at Ev's still form, concern grew inside Carth. _What if she doesn't wake up before Juhani arrives. We'll need her getting out of here._

"Ev," he whispered and shook her shoulders gently. She slumbered on.

"Carth," Bastila started softly from where she sat, "You know you need to leave Ev alone to pursue her own destiny."

"Leave her alone? What is that supposed to mean?" Carth was still too exhausted to be angry with her for breaching the subject again, "As long as she needs my help—this mission needs my help, I'm not going anywhere."

"You willfully misunderstand me, Carth," Bastila said firmly.

"No, I get your meaning, and I like it even less than last time," Carth replied evenly, "If she agreed with you, Bastila, I could move on and get over it, but she doesn't. You know that better than I do, thanks to that Force bond or whatever it is. If she wants me close, I'll stay."

Bastila sighed, "You'll never understand."

"And neither will you, Bastila," Came Ev's harsh whisper.

"You're awake!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Carth asked softly.

"I can hardly talk and hardly move, but I'm alive," Ev answered with dry humor, "Carth, I'm sorry that I—"

Carth interrupted her as he helped her to sit up next to him, "You did what you had to. I don't think I could have stood by and watched you suffer like I did."

"I thought you were dying," Ev admitted hoarsely.

"I thought I was too," Carth recalled painfully, "For a while there, I wanted you to tell them anything just to get it to stop, but that was selfish. The pain was just too much."

The look in her dark eyes was too much for Carth. Without another word, he leaned over and kissed her. Ev stiffly put a hand on the small of his back and didn't let him pull away for a few moments more.

Finally, she released him and slumped back against the durasteel wall. "I'm sorry all the same," she panted softly.

"I'm fine now," Carth assured her, "I'm more worried about what they did to you. You don't look well."

"The man has a point," she called weakly over to Bastila, "I never really mastered self-healing. A little help here?"

Carth had hardly moved out of the way for Bastila to begin the healing process when there came a familiar hissing sound at the cell door. A molten red point appeared in the metal, and soon a brilliant cyan blue tip pierced through in its place. Slowly, working a jagged circle of melted durasteel large enough for a person to crouch through, the lightsaber hissed along. Finally, with a loud crash, the central piece of the door clattered to the ground and Juhani stepped through.

"Juhani, you made it!" Bastila seemed pleasantly surprised.

"And you are all alright?" Juhani inquired, gazing meaningfully at Ev.

"Getting there," Ev reported from where she still sat.

"What's going on out there?" Carth asked. He knew they didn't have time to chat.

"The ship is preparing for Darth Malak's arrival," Juhani answered, "Force willing, there are none left who can alert the crew to my presence. Our droids are held in a maintenance cell not far from here, and the rest of the crew is locked in this very cell block. We have only to release them."

"And the _Ebon Hawk_?" Carth asked.

"That, I do not know," Juhani answered.

"Juhani, you've done the impossible," Ev praised.

"Nothing is impossible for a Jedi who has the Force as her ally," Juhani asserted.

"We must act quickly and carefully," Bastila said slowly, "That dark lord, Darth Bandon is still out there."

"No," Juhani said, without a hint of pride, "I faced him and he has fallen."

10


	21. Part 20

Part 20-_ The Sith Lord_

From that moment, things moved very rapidly again. They found all of their clothes, weapons, and gear stored rather stupidly just outside of their cell. Juhani cut open the two cells that held the rest of their crew. The entire crew quickly gathered around the nearest security terminal while Mission set to work slicing into the system. In the rush, Carth hardly noticed the bodies of Sith soldiers and technicians that lay strewn around the cell block.

Mission brought up a map of the _Leviathan_, and pointed to a green dot, "We're here. The docking bay where they have our ship is here, two decks down."

"And the droids?" Juhani asked, "They are in maintenance."

Mission examined the screen thoughtfully, "They're here."

"Good, then let's get out of here," Jolee said, "I don't want to be around when Malak arrives. That's one powerfully bad man, if you ask me."

"Are the hangar doors open?" Canderous asked dryly.

Carth nearly hit himself for not thinking of that.

Mission scrolled through screen after screen as fast as her agile fingers would take her. "Ah, nope," she answered, "And it looks like the only console with the authority to open them is up on the command deck."

"It seems that we have no choice then," Bastila concluded, "And this isn't going to be easy."

"Saul with be there," Carth said darkly.

"We will split up into two teams," Bastila devised, "One team will recover the droids and descend to the hangar bay to secure the _Ebon Hawk_. The other, which I will lead, will go to the command deck and get those doors open. Once the way is clear, we will proceed quickly to the hangar."

"I'm going with you," Carth volunteered instantly.

"Ad so am I," Ev added almost as quickly.

Bastila's steel gray eyes suggested that she wanted to argue, but whatever she was about to say was lost in the urgency of the moment. "Juhani and," she hesitated, "Canderous, you will lead the rest of the crew to recover our droids and secure the hangar for our departure."

"Of course," Juhani with a quiet tone of thanks.

Canderous eagerly slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "Alright," he said with a smile, "Let's get this ball rolling."

The crew finished securing their gear. Before Mission switched off the security console, Carth took one last look at the map. They had quite a distance to cover between the cell block and the only lift that would take them to the command deck.

Less than a minute later, the group gathered tensely at the door that would take them out of the cell block and into the open corridors of the _Leviathan._ It slid up and open. Seeing the immediate area clear, the two groups surged out; Canderous and Juhani's group to the right and Carth's group to the left. All had their weapons ready in their hands.

Dashing around the first corner, they met with a pair of Sith soldiers in their polished silver armor. Ev and Bastila seemed to have sensed the soldiers before they saw them. The unfortunate men didn't even have time to raise their weapons or shout before they fell dead to the floor.

Ev relaxed noticeably. _That must have been the only patrol in the immediate area._

Lightsabers still humming, they continued briskly along the corridor. Ev fell into step beside him.

"Please don't do anything stupid up there, Carth," Ev pleated sternly.

"Ev, I'm not dumb, I have fought in—" Carth started to agree.

"Saul is going to be there," Ev reminded him dryly.

Carth didn't need reminding. Every moment he spent on the _Leviathan, _he itched and yearned for revenge. Ideas of what he would finally say to Saul flooded through his brain. "I know," he replied.

"Just don't let your lust for revenge take over everything else," Ev urged. She leaned up on the balls of her feet and kissed his cheek. "I'd never forgive you if you got yourself killed," Ev added seriously.

Carth took a deep breath. "I won't," he promised, "Until I met you, getting back at Saul was all I had to live for. But now, I want to get out of this alive. With you."

Ev pointed sternly at him. "I'm going to hold you to that, Lieutenant," Ev said with playful gravity.

"Please be quiet," Bastila scolded in a loud whisper, "Do you want them to hear us?"

Carth and Ev fell silent and continued after Bastila, drinking in each other's eyes all the while.

Deep in the belly of the _Leviathan_, the ship of Carth's nemesis, he felt more secure, more confident, and more warm than he had since the death of his wife. Ev, in all of her stubborn unpredictably, gave him that and more. Every day she surprised or amazed him. More often than not, he felt inadequate beside her, and yet, she continued to look to him. She was utterly unlike any other Jedi he had ever met; unlike any other other woman.

Except Morgan.

He caught himself wishing that the two women could have met. _Morgan would have liked Ev._

The trio passed into another block of cells, just as Carth remembered from the map. Four guards stood at attention in the middle of the corridor. They reacted faster than the first pair of Sith soldiers they had encountered, but Ev and Bastila made quick work of them. Carth had only to stop one that tried to run off down the hall. All four guards were down, but Carth still felt uneasy about all of the noise they had just made.

As they stepped around the bodies of the Sith soldiers, Carth noticed a young, though uncommonly tall, blond woman starting intently at them from inside a cell to his left. She was so close to the glowing force barrier that she was almost touching it.

"She looks really familiar," Ev observed, also having noticed the girl.

Carth nodded. He wracked his brain, then it hit him. "That's the girl from Kashyyyk," he exclaimed quietly.

"Any chance you could get me out of here?" the girl asked hesitantly. Her voice was muffled by the barrier.

Ev glanced at Bastila, who nodded impatiently, "Make it quick."

"I'm nowhere near as good at this as Mission is..." Ev mumbled as she set to work on the panel beside the cell.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Carth asked as Ev worked.

"I tired to take a Sith shipment of kolto for the Republic and got caught," she admitted ashamedly.

"That is a bad idea on several levels," Bastila scolded, "What posses you into thinking that you could get away with it?"

"I used to be a blockade runner," the girl sounded offended.

"But you're so young," Carth observed.

"I flew for the free planets during the Mandalorian Wars, starting at the siege of Lorrd," she explained, "I think I was 17 then."

"Wait, you're that kid?" Carth asked in disbelief. Saul had mentioned a young blockade runner many times, back before he changed sides. The girl before him hardly looked like an ace pilot or a hero. "What's your name?"

"Kionee Rinnh," she answered simply. Taking a lull in the conversation, "I can't stand just sitting around, like I'm helpless in this war when there's something I could be doing. Especially after Taris," Kionee shook her head. "I mean, I knew that this run would be a long shot, but I'd been in worse spots before."

"You're lucky we were here, breaking ourselves out too, then," Carth said.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kionee asked. She eyed them all with a look of recognition.

The force barrier came down with a blue flicker. Closing the panel over the controls she had just been manipulating Ev answered, "We're something of wanted individuals with the Sith. Every heard the name Bastila Shawn?"

Kionee's eyes grew wide as she started at Ev.

"That's her," Ev gestured lazily at Bastila, and Kionee's look of wonder transferred to the younger Jedi. "This is Carth, and I'm Ev," she finished.

"We don't have time to waste around here any longer," Bastila said urgently.

"If it's not too much trouble," Kionee addressed Bastila with hesitant reverence, "They took my droid Emtee some place. Maybe we could find him on our way out to the hangar bay?"

"We're not going to the hangar," Bastila answered shortly."

"Then where—?" Kionee stammered nervously.

"We are headed for the command deck," Bastila said, "That is the only place we can open the hangar doors from. You can find your way back to the hangar on your own?"

"I—" she started uncertainly, then mustered some confidence, "Let me come with you. I can use a blaster." She reached down and picked up a fallen blaster rifle that had belonged to one of the Sith guards. Despite her height and broad shoulders, towering over even Carth, the weapon looked awkward in Kionee's arms.

"Fine, we can't waste any more time," Bastila said, "Let's go."

"My droid...?" she asked somewhat hopelessly.

"There's another way," Ev said, and pulled out her comlink, "Juhani? We found another captive and she said her droid was taken away. Can you keep an eye out for it when you get HK and T3?"

"Of course," Came Juhani's voice, "What is it's call signature?"

"MT-412, a protocol droid," Kionee supplied. She already looked less nervous.

"MT-412," Ev repeated, "Protocol droid."

"We will do our best," Juhani promised.

"Thanks," Ev said, "See you at the ship."

Checking only a moment to see that the others were in motion, Bastila turned and continued down the corridor. Carth, Ev, and their new companion followed quickly after her.

The closer they progressed towards the tail of the ship, the more frequently Bastila had the group pause and wait silently in a nook in the wall for a patrol to pass. With every minute, their new companion seemed to grow more and more tense.

Suddenly, red lights flashed a warning siren. "They know we're loose," Ev observed darkly.

"Secrecy and careful progress will now be wasted," Bastila surmised, "Let's get to that lift as quickly as we can."

The Jedi ignited their weapons and Carth held his blasters at the ready. Behind him, Kionee awkwardly hefted the blaster rifle against her shoulder.

"You ever been a fight before?" Carth asked over his shoulder.

"Not really, not like this," she replied quietly. Her voice quivered.

"If we're moving, stick close to the Jedi. They'll take care of you," Carth advised, "If we stop to fight, find cover and try to get good even shots off."

"Thanks," Kionee nodded and swallowed.

"We're clear for the moment," Bastila announced, "Let's go."

The quartet dashed around the corner and down the long hall. Bastila and Ev took the lead, with Kionee doing her best to keep close behind them. Carth brought up the rear, constantly checking over his shoulders for signs of pursuers.

Ev and Bastila suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Carth and Kionee skidded to a halt behind them just as a petite figure in dark robes strode confidently around the corner ahead of them. With an eager cackle, the Dark Jedi ignited her dual lightsabers and charged.

Carth immediately fell back against the wall, waiting for a good shot. The three Jedi whirled so quickly about, that chance never came. One moment the Dark Jedi was in his sights, and the next instant, Ev or Bastila would replace her. Kionee, meanwhile, gaped at the duel, still rooted to where she stood in the middle of the corridor. Cart was about to reprimand her when the Dark Jedi suddenly crumpled to the floor. The skirmish ended as abruptly as it began, and they hurried down the corridor once again.

They reached the lift at a sprint without any other clashes. Just as Bastila pressed the 'up' button, the doors slid open and a full patrol squad of Sith soldiers poured out.

"Kriff!" Carth cursed.

"It's them!" one of the foremost soldiers exclaimed.

The two Jedi didn't seem to plan or react. They just acted. In an instant they were moving, fighting, and even flowing through the battle. Carth, on the other hand, ducked into the side of the lift alcove and picked off soldiers exiting the lift before they saw him.

Feeling somewhat responsible for the girl, he kept one eye out for Kionee. Confused and firing wildly, she found herself in the middle of the skirmish, trying to keep to Carth's advice. It was impossible to stay close to either Bastila or Ev any more. Carth could see that realization in her eyes.

Carth shot down two soldiers that had her in their spots. She didn't even notice. Finally, the gangly girl realized Carth's strategy. Quickly, almost desperately, she pressed herself against the wall on the other side of the door opposite Carth. By the time she had taken that position, however, the battle was essentially over. Ev leaped in the way of a stray soldier who tried to get away and raise the alarm. She cut him down in one swift swipe of her lightsaber. Bastila cleared out the lift of any stragglers, and Carth made sure everyone lying on the ground really was as dead as they looked with a few extra shots.

In less than a minute, the clash was over. They wordlessly hurried onto the lift, none relaxing their weapons. Ev looked exhilarated, Bastila tried to be as unreadable as ever, and the look on Kionee's face suggested that she was reconsidering her offer. White-lipped and white-knuckled, she said nothing.

The lift whizzed up towards the command deck. Even as they all watched the level numbers escalate, no one spoke. Carth half wished they were using the time to devise some kind of plan, if only to keep his mind off of what—and who would be waiting for him up there. The lift slowed to a stop. Bastila and Ev abandoned their meditative stances and ignited their lightsabers even before the doors slid open. They boldly stepped out, flanked by Carth and Kionee.

The command deck was spacious, with at least two dozen pilots, gunners, and other technicians working at the controls It was just like the deck of any other capital ship, except for the half squad of soldiers and three Dark Jedi standing guard. Saul Karath himself stood at helm, gazing across the room at them, he said, "It seems I have underestimated you."

"Open the hangar doors," Ev ordered.

"I couldn't let Lord Malak's prizes go free so easily," Saul said with a thin smile, "In fact, I can't let you go at all."

"Care to reconsider?" Ev asked threateningly.

Saul Karath smiled, and the three Dark Jedi around him ignited their lightsabers.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way then," Ev muttered. She glanced at Bastila, who nodded, then leaped into battle with a yell.

It began in chaos but quickly sorted out into the sort of predictable battle Carth had grown used to. Two Jedi faced off against three Dark Jedi and somehow managed to keep them all occupied. Silver-armored soldiers fired into the fray, hoping to pick off Bastila or Ev. Only a few paid any attention to Kionee or Carth where they held their position by the door. Two or three guns aimed at the pair, however, was enough to keep them on their toes. Almost none of the techs had any sort of weapon on them, so they mostly tried to stay out of the way or duck for cover. Meanwhile, the Admiral oversaw the entire battle from the head of the command deck, arms pensively behind his back.

Carth scowled as he caught sight of Saul at the edge of his vision. He tried to keep his focus on the task at hand. As long as Bastila and Ev were outnumbered three-to-two, the biggest threat was from the Dark Jedi. Carth had to keep and eye on Kionee, get off shots at the Sith, and watch for anyone trying to take a shot at him. Kionee did her best to stay by some sort of cover and keep shooting.

Slowly, inch by inch, Carth and Kionee worked their way closer towards the center of the room. Still, the lightsaber battle in the center of the command deck was a whirl of red, purple, and yellow. No one was losing or gaining ground. The two gunners, however, managed to pick off a handful of the soldiers.

Somehow in the chaos, Kionee managed to get off a lucky shot that caught one of the Dark Jedi in the knee. Bastila took that brief faltering moment to cut him down. Now the odds were even again.

Saul Karath continued to observe the battle passively from his place of command, despite the blaster strapped to his hip. Carth began to watch for his chance.

Suddenly, Kionee screamed and dropped her blaster rifle. He glanced over at her; already a wide red gash laced across her forearm. She gaped down at the widening red stain on her sleeve.

"Put pressure on it to stop the bleeding," Carth ordered out of the corner of his mouth, his focus still on the Dark Jedi.

"Right, right," she muttered, then began twisting her shirt sleeve tightly around the injury, "I know." From how she held her arm, the wound didn't seem deep, but it probably damaged muscle tissue. Kionee would now be useless with a blaster rifle. Carth quickly assessed the situation and edged towards her, putting himself between her and any other gunners.

"See that consul over there?" Carth nodded to his right as he continued shooting.

Kionee nodded weakly.

"Get yourself under it and stay hidden until you can get the bleeding to stop," Carth advised, "Keep a light blaster with you for defense, if you can."

"But, I can still—" she started to protest.

"Do it," ordered firmly. With only another moment of hesitation, she obeyed.

Carth turned his attention back to the battle that raged in the center of the room. While he had been distracted, another of the Dark Jedi fell to Bastila and Ev. Carth picked off one of the last soldiers, who had Ev in his sights. Ev meaningfully caught Carth's eyes and cocked her head towards Saul. Another moment later, the last Dark Jedi fell.

Only a few soldiers still remaining, Saul finally reached for his blaster. Instead of darting straight for the admiral, both Jedi conspicuously went for the last soldiers. Saul was already in Carth's sights. He pulled the triggers once and his old mentor gasped and dropped his weapon. He pulled the triggers a second time. Saul crumpled to the ground.

For one victorious moment, Carth almost felt satisfied. But he wasn't at peace.

At last, all the Sith on the bridge were either dead, stunned, or had fled. Ev hurried for the controls that would open the hangar doors, Bastila warily patrolled the deck, and Kionee slowly extricated herself from her hiding spot. Carth, meanwhile, stood still, gazing over the carnage to where Saul lay. The admiral was still breathing raggedly.

Bastila suddenly gestured to him, "Carth, he's calling for you."

Grinding his teeth, Carth strode over to Saul. _Finally going to apologize or beg for mercy, is he?_

"Carth, Carth," came his raspy whisper, "I have to tell you..." Saul began to cough up blood.

Carth crouched down beside him, listening closely.

"That woman," he rasped, "her name isn't Ev. She was once Revan."

"No!" Carth exclaimed, leaping up and stumbling backwards, "That's a lie!"

Saul only laid his head back against the ground and broke into peels of blood-gargled laughter. Seconds later, he was dead.

"Bastila, is it true?" Carth asked sharply, "Tell me."

"There isn't time now," Bastila replied with agitated urgency.

"The doors are open," Ev announced, hurrying back to them. She cast a look of dark suspicion between Carth and Bastila, but let it go without another word. Seeing Kionee sauntering over towards them, she gasped, "Oh Force! You're pale!"

Kionee gave her a weak half-smile and Ev rushed over to her. Ev swung Kionee's bad arm around her own shoulders and grasped the still-bleeding forearm in one hand.

"Let's go," Ev urged.

They poured into the lift again and punched in the floor code for the hangar level. While supporting the younger girl, Ev worked at a quick healing trance. Carth watched as the bleeding stopped and the wound began to close over. The look of anguish faded from Kionee's face, but Ev's healing did nothing to help her pallid complexion. She had lost too much blood.

Even as Ev healed Kionee, Carth couldn't get Saul's final words out of his head. It wasn't possible. Ev was a Jedi, not some Sith. She was compassionate and kind. She wasn't anything like the Sith lord who had once saved and then sought to destroy the Republic. But, then again, Carth had never met Revan for more than a moment or two in passing during the Mandalorian Wars. With the mask Revan always wore even then, he wouldn't know what she looked like. _It just isn't possible!_

Bastila, meanwhile, reported on her comlink, "The hangar bay doors are open and we are proceeding to the hangar level. What is the status of the _Ebon Hawk_?"

"The hangar bay is ours and the ship is revved and ready to go," came Canderous' abrupt reply.

"Good," Bastila replied, "We will be there in minutes."

The lift doors slid open and there was, thankfully, no one there to meet them.

The quartet started off at a jog down the corridors. Carth wordlessly slid under Kionee's arm to support her.

"Thanks," she breathed quietly as she struggled to keep up.

The entire passage was eerily empty. The advance crew must have taken care of any guards neatly.

As they neared a set of doors at the end of the corridor, Ev and Bastila suddenly stopped, reaching for their weapons. Carth knew by now that this meant they were about to have company of the Dark Jedi sort. That knowledge didn't prepare him for what he saw when the doors slid open. Nor did it seem to prepare Ev. She stumbled back in surprise.

Dark Malak, somehow even taller and paler than he had been during the Mandalorian Wars, loomed before them. He wore imposing red with a black half cape. His natural jaw seemed to have been replaced by a mechanical one. In a tinny voice, he rasped, "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, we're just leaving now," Ev managed recover her composure.

"Oh no, this reunion is too sweet to let it end so quickly," Darth Malak replied. All of his attentions were fixed on Ev. "Even now that I see you with my own two eyes, I almost can't believe it."

"Reunion? What are you talking about?" Ev demanded.

"Ev!" Bastila said sharply.

"What? You don't remember? They never told you?" Malak began to laugh, "Oh, this is too much."

_This is all some kind of awful joke..._

"Bastila?" Ev asked warningly.

"You, you who they call, what is it—Evrue Pell?" Malak seemed to relish every moment of it, "You were once Darth Revan, my master."

Ev stood frozen, entirely unreadable.

Carth couldn't stand it any more. "Bastila, is it true?" he demanded.

"Yes, it's true," Bastila replied with a sigh, "I was with the strike team that was sent to capture Revan. When the _Taninim_ was bombarded, Revan—you were badly injured, to the edge of death. I found the spark of life still in you and breathed it back to life. We captured you, and the Jedi Council repaired your badly damaged mind."

Malak laughed triumphantly, "Haha! You see? I always knew that the mantle of the Dark Lord would one day be mine. When those Jedi boarded your ship, I thought it was my chance to eliminate all of my enemies in one glorious swoop. You can imagine my surprise to find you alive in Bastila's company, a reprogrammed loyal slave to the Jedi Order and the Republic."

"I am no one's slave!" Ev finally exclaimed.

"Then you wanted the Jedi to welcome you with open arms, to fight against your own armies? Did you Revan?" Malak asked.

"No! Well, how should I know? I don't remember a thing!" Ev spat.

"Surely some of your memories have returned to you in dreams," Malak said, "The Jedi took what you were, dark and powerful, and whittled you down into something weak and useless. But, it is just as well, as I am now the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"This doesn't make any sense," Ev said at almost a whisper, pain in her voice, "Bastila, how could—?"

"There are those that would whisper that in destroying your ship from a distance, I acted in cowardice," Malak continued unhindered, "But here and now I will set it right. None will question my right to Lord of the Sith when I defeat you in single combat as with the ancient Sith tradition; master against apprentice."

No one could react fast enough. Malak's lightsaber ignited. Bastila, Carth, and Kionee froze, stunned by the force. The corridor door slid shut, cutting off Ev and Malak from the rest of the group. Carth wanted to scream, but his words were caught in his throat. It was like when he and Ev first met Juhani. Not being able to see Ev fight made it far worse. All he could do was listen.

Hissing lightsaber blades clashed. Footsteps danced across the floor in a dangerous duel. As long as it continued, he knew Ev was alive. _Ev as Revan? Impossible. Revan destroyed worlds, cities, fleets, families... Revan destroyed my family. Ev saves people... Bastila knew all along and didn't say a thing. Is that really Ev? Does she really not remember anything? Or are we part of the biggest hoax—the biggest disaster of all time? Have we been protecting her, training her, and telling her all our secrets, only to have Darth Revan rise again?_

_All this time, she was with us. I could have shot her in her sleep and the threat of Revan would gone from this galaxy for all time. But, I love—no, I loved her. How could I possibly love the person responsible for the death of my wife and the destruction of my planet?_

The battle beyond the door raged on. Suddenly, Carth had control of his muscles again. Kionee slumped heavily against him before regaining her balance. Bastila rushed for the door panel and did her best to slice it.

"Bastila, what's—?" Carth began.

"There's no time," Bastila said shortly, "Malak must have become distracted by the duel."

The doors slid open and Bastila dashed through. In one swift movement, she Force-shoved Ev out through the doors. "Now you know," she said quickly, "Go, save the Republic." With a flash of sparks, she slashed at the door's controls. They slid rapidly closed again, with two layers of blast doors over them.

"Bastila!" Ev screamed.

"You heard her," Carth said angrily, "Let's get out of here."

Ev and Carth, still supporting Kionee, dashed around via another corridor and finally arrived at the hangar bay. An elegantly curving silver freighter was parked next too the _Ebon Hawk._ Both ships' engines were white hot and ready to take off.

"That yours?" Carth asked Kionee.

She nodded.

"Now, get out of here and find yourself a hospital," he ordered and gave her a gentle push in the direction of her ship, then ran after Ev up the _Ebon Hawk's _entrance ramp. Carth had hardly closed the ramp with the ship lurched into motion. Soon, they were free of the _Leviathan's _jaws. Carth watched through the view port to see the silver freighter make its escape as well. In moments, the _Ebon Hawk_ jumped to hyperspace and away from the Sith at last.

Knowing who they carried on their ship now, Carth could hardly breathe easier.

10


	22. Part 21

Part 21- _Truths and Reality_

Ev staggered into the _Ebon Hawk's _main hold and collapsed into the first chair she could find, staring at the floor. The rest of the crew, minus Canderous, was already assembled there. Carth didn't want to follow Ev, but he had little choice if he wanted to be sure that she told the truth. _The others deserve to know._

"What happened? Where's Bastila?" Jolee asked quickly.

Ev remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Malak attacked us on our way out, and Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away, sealing herself in with him," Carth explained.

"Then... she's dead?" Mission asked, wide-eyed.

"Don't be stupid,"Jolee chided, "Malak wants her alive. If he turned her to the Dark Side and used her battle meditation against the Republic, the Sith would be unbeatable."

"Then we have to go back for her!" Mission exclaimed.

"After we just escaped that thing, on what odds?" Canderous pointed out, striding in, "No thanks. Until we get to this Star Forge and figure out the source of the Sith's fleet, it wouldn't be smart to go against Malak head-on again."

"Then Bastila will have to wait for us," Juhani said slowly, "We must pray and hope that she is strong enough to resist Malak, or that he does not tire of her and kill her. She is too valuable."

"Oh, I'll know what's going on with her," Ev said raspily with a weak smile. She tapped her head with one finger, "Force bond, remember?"

"Then she's—?" Mission started.

"Unconscious at the moment," Ev supplied, "But Malak didn't let her off easy." She rose and tried to force an encouraging smile, "We have our duty to fulfill to the Republic, and there's one more star map on Korriban. For Bastila's sake, we need to find it as fast as we can."

Zaalbar rumbled his agreement.

"For now," Ev heaved a heavy sigh, "I need some time alone to rest." Shoulders slumped over, she started to turn from the room.

"Hold up," Carth stopped her, "Are you going to tell them what Malak said to you? Or should I?"

"I—Carth," she pleaded.

"Well?" Carth demanded.

Looking at the floor again, she admitted, "I'm Darth Revan."

"Wait, is this some kind of joke?" Mission demanded, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," Ev continued bitterly, still not meeting anyone's eyes, "The Jedi Council captured me, wiped my brain, and reprogrammed me as some loyal puppet to their cause, with the Jedi pulling my strings." She paused and heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm not who you thought I was. I'm not who I thought I was."

"But do you remember being the Dark Lord?" Mission asked.

"A little," Ev admitted, "Nothing more than snatches of dreams and visions, though."

"Then it shouldn't matter who you were," Mission said a little more brightly, "That's not who you are now. You've been our friend, and you've been helping out the Republic this whole time."

Zaalbar chortled his opinion as well.

"Big Z is right, we owe our lives to you," Mission agreed, "This doesn't change anything for us. Without those memories, you're not Revan, you're just Ev, our friend."

"Ev, the Jedi's creation..." Ev muttered.

"But what if those memories suddenly come back? What if this woman who we've trusted, who knows all our our plans—what if she turns back into Darth Revan?" Carth demanded.

"You will just have to trust that she won't," Jolee answered.

"What kind of reassurance is that?" Carth demanded. "Revan destroyed my home and my family! She destroyed my life."

"Don't be stupid, Carth," Canderous cut in, "Everyone knows that it was Malak that gave the orders to attack Telos. Don't put that blame on her."

Sudden realization lit up in Ev's eyes. She stared straight at Jolee. "You knew all long too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Jolee shrugged, "But it wasn't my place to tell you then. You were a sharp little padawan back in the day. I may be old, but I'd never forget your face, for all the uproar you caused at the Jedi Temple." He paused, growing more serious again, "I think it's for the best that you know now, in any case."

"Revan may have done many terrible things," Juhani started slowly, "But she spoke for the slaughtered Cathar during the Mandalorian wars, and she was—I mean, you were the Jedi that freed me from the slavers on Taris. You were the reason I dreamed of becoming a Jedi, and now you are the reason that I am still among them and not fallen to darkness." She closed the distance between herself and Ev then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Though this may be hard to take, I will continue to stand by you until the end," Juhani promised.

"Thanks Juhani,"Ev replied and took a deep breath.

"Observation: Something very strange is happening to my homing system, master," HK-47 suddenly cut in.

Ev stiffened, "Everyone, be careful! There's no telling what he could do."

"Reassurance: Do not worry master. I am not receiving any new hostility orders," the droid continued, "Observation: It seems that this system is part of my assassin protocol that I believed to have been removed. It is retrieving my deleted memory core."

"You said that was impossible," Ev protested.

"Observation: so it seemed at the time," HK-47 continued, "Explanation: it is Sith protocol to erase the memories of an assassin droid before each job and restore them upon returning to its master."

"So that means that I am—Revan was your master?" Ev asked.

"Answer: Yes, my original master and my maker," the droid replied.

"Things are falling together now, aren't they," Ev murmured.

"That's the will of the Force for you," Jolee added.

"For my part," Canderous put in, "This makes me all the more willing to follow you to the end. You gave the Mandalorian clans a worthy battle, like none we had ever fought before. Only you could have done it. They Jedi may have taken your memories away, but they can't take away that brilliance. Whatever cause you are fighting for is worthy of my skills."

"So you'll all see this through with me: finding the Star Forge, rescuing Bastila, and stopping Malak?" she asked hoarsely, gazing around the room but avoiding Carth's direction.

T3-M4 twittered in his opinion as well.

"See, I knew the little guy wouldn't let you down either," Mission said encouragingly, "Droids don't hold grudges." She shot a sidelong glare at Carth.

Ev took a deep breath and turned to Carth, "I'll understand if you want nothing more than to get away from me now. We can drop you somewhere before Korriban, if you want."

Looking around at the hard stares from the rest of the crew, it was Carth's turn to sigh. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" he admitted slowly, "This mission is important, and as long as I can help, I'll stay with it to the end. But," his voice grew sterner, "I swore an oath of loyalty to the Republic. If you stray from the path we started on, if Revan starts to return, I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you myself. I won't let you betray the Republic again."

"I would expect nothing less from you, lieutenant," Ev said evenly. Carth tried not to see the tears at the corner of her eyes. Her posture slumped again. "If you're satisfied now, I really do need some time to myself," she addressed Carth, almost pleading.

"Fine," Carth answered curtly.

Without needing any other prompting, she slunk out of the main hold.

A thin silence held the room motionless. Each member of the crew seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Finally, without a word, Juhani slipped out. Her sudden movement seemed to awaken the rest of the crew once again.

"You know, Carth, you were kinda hard on her," Mission pointed out.

"Fine, maybe," Carth replied irritably, "But I still can't believe you guys, acting like this isn't a big deal. That woman could be a time-bomb, just waiting for the right moment to turn Sithy on us. Or maybe she already is, and is just waiting for the right moment to turn on us. Korriban would be the perfect place to do it. She could reclaim her followers and have the army she needs to betray us and the Republic all over again."

"You like what-ifs, don't you, soldier?" Canderous observed.

"Well, what if she does? We need to be prepared," Carth snapped.

"She still seems like the same Ev that pulled me and Zaalbar out of Taris to me," Mission shrugged, "I wanna still treat her like the same old Ev. If she changes, well, I guess we deal with that when it comes."

"That sort of attitude could destroy this mission!" Carth exclaimed.

"How about this, Carth: you come up with your plan B, C, and whatever, and if it comes to it, tell us about those plans," Jolee suggested sternly, "But until then, keep your mouth shut about it."

"What are you—?" Carth started, but Jolee interrupted him.

"With Bastila gone, Ev is at the head of this mission now," Jolee pointed out, "She's the only one who can see those visions—memories of star maps. I'm guessing she wants us behind her, now that she's gotten this sudden promotion. How do you think she feels?"

"If she really didn't know..." Carth didn't want to think down that path.

"Did it occur to you that you might be the person that she most wanted to hear words of encouragement from?" Jolee asked.

"I..." Carth stammered, "That is none of your business. Just leave me alone, would you?" He spun on his heels and stormed out of the chamber, straight for the bunk room. He passed the ladder to the gun turret on his way. Seeing the hatch hanging open, he knew Ev was sulking up above, but continued on by.

Stripping down into his pajamas, Carth fell forcefully into bed and pulled the covers over him. Although the events of the day had been exhausting on him at every turn, sleep proved elusive. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a long while.

The aim of his life since Morgan died was now complete: he had revenged himself of Saul. The old admiral, at last, was dead. But it wasn't enough. Carth felt empty. The woman who had brought him back to life, given him reason to live on, was Revan.

The woman he loved was the villain he hated more than anything.

There were those that had chided him that he loved the Republic more than he loved his wife and son. To be sure, he wanted to see the Republic survive, but he never for a moment expected the tragedy that would befall Telos.

_Maybe I would have been better off leaving my commission and being with Morgan and Dustil in those last few months. But Dustil is still alive. He must be a man already. Sith or no, he's my son. I still can't believe that he would do something like join the Sith... He knew how important the Republic is to the stability of the galaxy._

_But now, would Ev even go that far for me? Would she even want to find Dustil for me? Beyond my duty to the Republic and this mission, Dustil is all I've got to live for now._

Carth's mind ran in spirals, remembering the events of the day over and over again. Finally his weariness got the better of his anxiety, and he slept.

For the rest of the journey, Ev mostly avoided the company of the other crew members. Jolee or Juhani would occasionally work their way into a conversation with her, but Carth never knew what about. He didn't really care to. The rest of the crew continued with their usual pursuits of holovids and pazaak. Carth even followed listlessly along with their entertainment; anything to keep his mind off of what had just happened on the _Leviathan,_ and what was about to happen on Korriban. It was too much Sith for Carth to handle. Not to mention, that they had their very own amnesiac Sith Lord right on the _Ebon Hawk_. Even after three days in hyperspace, Carth could hardly wrap his mind around it.

Ev, for her part, spent much of her time in the cargo hold, meditating or sparring with the laser-spewing droid remote.

Drawn by the hum of a lightsaber, Carth found himself staring into the cargo hold one night on his way to his bunk. Ev athletically darted around scattered crates and odd-shaped containers, deflecting laser bolts from the remote that zipped around the hold opposite her. Carth watched as Ev vaulted easily over two stacked containers, still deflecting. She whirled around, in time to catch the remote's new angle. The laser fire grew fiercer. From the way the remote darted side-to-side, it was almost as if Ev were facing multiple enemies.

There was a fire in her eyes and determination in her clenched jaw that Carth hadn't seen since before the Jedi turned her into a serene padawan. Even though her enemy was only a single remote, it was probably imagined enemies that drove the powerful strokes of her violet blade.

Suddenly, for only an instant, she fixed her gaze on Carth. Her battle dance continued seamlessly. Finally, she called out, "That's enough Cresh. Time to call it a night."

The droid remote stopped mid-air, it's lasers ceasing. It bobbed in a human-like nod then whizzed off into the corner where it stored itself.

"Back to our old habits, are we, Onasi?" Ev observed as she extinguished her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

"I—" Carth started. He didn't really have and answer.

"Of course. Regression is comfortable," she answered herself neutrally. As she brushed by him through the doorway, she added, "It's moving forward that takes strength of will."

Carth watched her saunter away, down the corridor towards the women's bunk room. "Moving forward..." he murmured.

Carth had a bad feeling as soon as they came out of hyperspace above Korriban. His skin prickled just looking down at the rocky, red-brown planet. There was nothing on Korriban; nothing except Sith. Here they were, perhaps the Republic's last hope, flying straight into the stronghold of the Sith.

Somewhere on the surface was their final star map.

Somewhere on the surface was his son.

Soon enough, the _Ebon Hawk_ soared into Korriban's only settlement: Dreshdae. Even as Carth shut down the engines, his instincts were screaming for him to flee from Sith space as quickly as possible.

Heaving a sigh, he rose and followed Canderous out of the cockpit. The other crew members were already assembled in the main hold of the ship. Carth settled in, leaning against a doorway.

"So this is it: Korriban," Ev started, "If the assumption Bastila and I have been running on is true, we will find the last pieces of data needed for our star map that will lead us to the Star Forge here. That said, we put this one off for last because it will probably be the hardest yet. All I know about this planet is that it's crawling with Sith."

"Planetary customs mentioned a Czerka sector headquarters and a training academy," Canderous offered.

Ev nodded, "We have to be very careful, particularly Juhani, Jolee, and I. Undoubtedly, the Sith will sense the Force is strong with us. Our best cover is to pretend to be interested in the Sith academy here."

"What about the rest of us? We ain't no fallen Jedi," Mission pointed out.

"Smugglers," Canderous suggested before Ev could answer.

Ev nodded in agreement, but let him continue.

"The _Hawk_ is a smuggling ship, and Davik flew her here plenty of times," Canderous explained, "Outer rim space ports like this are magnets for smugglers."

"What's our cargo?" Mission asked.

"We don't have any," Canderous answered, "We're looking for work."

"And Canderous owns the ship," Ev added, "He makes the best smuggler among us."

"So we're a couple of friendly smugglers that gave three disillusioned Jedi a lift to Korriban?" Carth clarified.

"The Sith wouldn't want a wrinkled old hermit like me," Jolee pointed out with a chuckle, "I'm better off playing smuggler and masking the Force around me as best I can."

"This is a very fine line to walk, so close to the Dark Side," Juhani said quietly, "But if you will walk it, I will follow."

"You had a vision of the star map again?" Carth asked.

Ev nodded, "It's here, and it seems to be in some kind of ruins; a worn-away stone chamber. Our goal for the moment is then to see if anyone knows how anything about some ancient ruins, and how to get to them.

"When do we start?" Mission asked.

"Now," Ev said gravely. "With Bastila gone and in the hands of Darth Malak, we are quickly running out time. Droids will stay with the ship, and everyone else will take to the streets. We'll regroup tonight and come up with a plan to move forward."

"Protest: Master, why must my protocols always waste away, simply guarding the ship?" HK-47 complained.

"Because I said so," Ev shot back impatiently, "And those protocols make you a good guard."

As the crew filed towards the loading ramp, Carth caught up with Ev. "Ev, how's Bastila?" he asked quietly.

"Alive," she answered darkly and wouldn't say any more.

6


	23. Part 22

Part 22- _Facing the Darkness_

"Well, thanks for the ride, Ordo," Ev said gruffly as she stepped off the loading ramp, Juhani at her heels.

"Your credits already spoke for you," Canderous replied, patting his pocket, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Jedi."

Ev shot him an angry glare, "I'm no Jedi, not any more. I told you, I've had enough of those saps trying to hold me back. You better watch it. I may reconsider what I paid you." With a wicked grin, she conspicuously stroked the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Tough talk for a Sith wannabe," Canderous said with a dry chuckle.

Ev shot Canderous and his crew another superior glance before striding off. Juhani still followed silently after her. As Carth watched her go, apprehension grew in the pit of his stomach. _She already makes a pretty convincing Sith. What if...?_

"Good to see the _Ebon Hawk_ back around these parts, it is," a shabbily dressed man with a Czerka patch on his shoulder spoke up. Carth hadn't seen him lounging in the shade of the hangar bay wall.

"Who are you?" Canderous asked suspiciously.

"Just a mechanic," the man shrugged, "I do routine repairs on all the ships that come through here. It's been a while since this beauty came to port here though. I take it she has changed hands?"

"What of it?" Canderous demanded.

"Oh, I'm not meaning to raise any fuss," the mechanic wasn't intimidated by Canderous in the slightest, "The _Hawk _never seems to stay with anyone for very long. Used to do runs with the Exchange, it did. Smugglers like them like nice, remote ports like this one. That bird of yours really was made to be a smuggler. Though, it's none of my business what you do with it."

"No, it's not," Canderous retorted shortly, "But say we were in the business, where would we find work?"

The mechanic chuckled, "I'd start at the cantina. That's really all there is in Dreshdae at any rate: cantina, Czerka office, some apartments, and a whole lot of Sith."

"Say, is there anything else you can tell us about this place?" Jolee put in.

"Korriban? Sure," he replied lazily, "There's really nothing much here. It's a pretty barren planet. It's not really interesting, unless you're a Sith. They seem to think this place is pretty special."

"Special, hm?" Jolee echoed.

"It's probably got to be them ruins," the mechanic replied, "Why, they practically built their training academy right on top of them."

"Ruins? Sounds like there's a bit of money to be made there," Canderous said thoughtfully, "And how does one get there?"

"You don't, not unless you're a Sith," he replied apologetically, "But they still offer plenty of shipping jobs. Just ask around at the cantina like I said."

"Well, thanks," Canderous said grudgingly.

"Any time. Take care of yourselves," the mechanic said with a wave, "Ah, by the by, do you need any tune ups?"

"Nah. That's what I've got the kid and the old coot for," Canderous replied with a coarse gesture at Jolee and Mission.

"Fair enough," he nodded the pointed for the hangar bay door, "Port registration is over that way."

The odd quintet sauntered towards the Czerka docking officer, who stood dully behind a computer console. Skipping past greetings, he said, "Since your ship is a regular here, the docking fee will be only twenty-five credits."

Canderous wordlessly dug out the necessary credits and tossed them at the man behind the console.

"And I'll need your name," the man added.

"Canderous Ordo," he replied simply.

"I see the _Ebon Hawk _has changed hands again," the man observed as he typed in the registration information.

Canderous shrugged, "I got tired of doing thug work for Davik, but I liked his ship."

It was true enough. That was the whole reason they had Canderous along in the first place.

"How you got your ship is no business of mine," the man replied, "But just see you adhere to the Dreshdae laws, or you'll have the Sith to answer to."

With that, they moved on, leaving their ship in the hands of their droids. Carth hoped it was enough.

They passed down a few blank corridors before rounding into a large chamber with scattered people milling about. None of them were the sort that Carth would want to associate with. Nearly everyone's attention, however, was focused on the other end of the chamber, where a trio of young Twi'leks knelt pleading before an equally young Sith man. Even Ev and Juhani watched inconspicuously, not far off.

Carth and his group drew closer to see what was going on.

"Anything you say, Master Shaardan," the female among them pleaded, "We'll do anything you ask of us."

"Yes! Anything to get us into the academy," one of here companions piped up.

"Master? I'm not a master yet, but I like the sound of that," the young man, Shaardan, mused, "Fine. You want an academy medallion? You have to prove yourselves. Prove to me that you're worthy of becoming a Sith."

"How?" one of the male Twi'leks asked quickly.

"What can we do?" the other asked over him.

"Kill her," Shaardan pronounced with crisp neutrality as he pointed to the young female between them.

She gasped and fell back onto her haunches.

"What?" the first male protested.

"We can't do that! She's our friend," the other argued, "We were going to become Sith together."

"Fools!" Shaardan sneered, "Sniveling fools, all of you. Is friendship more important to you than inheriting the power of the Sith? Becoming a Sith isn't a team game, it's a solo competition. Mercy is a weakness. And you," he rounded on the Twi'lek woman, "Where is your drive to fight for your life? Fear is your weakness. You are not fit to become a Sith."

"So now what?" Ev asked suddenly. Carth hadn't realized how close she had moved to the conflict.

"Who are you?" Shaardan demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Does it matter?" Ev retorted neutrally.

"I suppose it doesn't," Shaardan replied, "But maybe you can help me with a problem here."

"Oh?" Ev cocked an eyebrow.

"These fools idiotically thought they had what it takes to become a Sith," he explained with inflated superiority, "I just can't decided how to punish them. I could strip them of their clothes and parade them through the colony or boil their innards. On the other hand, Force lightning could be nice and spectacular. What do you say?"

Ev thoughtfully ran her fingers over her jaw line. "Let 'em go," she said at last, "I don't understand why you waste your time on these wimps anyway."

"What?" Shaardan snapped indignantly.

"The way I heard it," Ev continued coolly, "Sith are powerful, right? Why stoop so low as to scurry around stomping on bugs if you have as much power as they say you do? Or are you Sith just as much a bag of sissies as the Jedi?"

Shaardan's hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Why you—!" he fumed, "You fallen Jedi are the worst; always thinking you're better than the rest, always getting into the academy no problem. You're really nothing more than these pathetic hopefuls."

"Tsk," Ev clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "Resorting to insults are we?"

Shaardan was growing white-faced with rage.

"I'll tell you what makes me different than these spineless sops," Ev started, taking a step closer to him, "I can pick you up off the ground and toss you across the room without lifting a finger. They can't."

Shaardan started to say something, but snapped his mouth back shut. Ev continued to watch him with an even, expectant stare. Finally he collected himself, "You watch yourself ex-Jedi." With that he spun on his heels and retreated away down another corridor.

"The name is Ren Va," she called boldly after him, but he neither slowed nor responded.

Ev stared over the three terrified Twi'leks with the same cold, compassion-less eyes she had just shown Shaardan. They cowered and quivered under her gaze. She suggestively tilted her head in the direction of the space port, then turned back to Juhani.

The three Sith hopefuls babbled quiet thanks as they hurriedly stumbled away.

Through a show of Sith-like bravado, Ev had saved those three. Even so, Carth wasn't sure if he liked it.

Ev, for her part, murmured something to Juhani that Carth couldn't hear. Then, the two of them strode off deeper into the colony.

After Canderous was satisfied by chatting with several clusters of smugglers and harassing the Czerka personnel, his quintet finally found its way to the cantina. As in any outer rim space port, its occupants were some of the shadiest crews Carth ever ran into. Though, for a space port cantina, it was surprisingly empty. That might have had something to do with the scattered groups of proud to surly looking Dark Jedi that also dined and drank in the dim bar. Already among their numbers were Juhani and Ev.

Canderous led Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, and Jolee to sit around a table between their two Jedi friends and a pair of pilots that had the air of smugglers about them.

Almost immediately after they had ordered some food and drink, the smugglers behind them chimed in, "That's a nice ship you got there."

"Oh?" Canderous measured them up with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you lot coming from the _Ebon Hawk,_" the smuggler continued, "I'd love to take a spin in that ship. It's whole class above my boring freighter."

Canderous chuckled, "I came by it by opportunity when Davik was buried in the rubble of Telos."

"The _Ebon Hawk_ might be the best smuggler in the galaxy," the other smuggler put in skeptically, "But I'll pass. I hear the thing is cursed."

"Cursed, you say?" Jolee asked.

"That ship does a fine job outliving its past owners," the first smuggler explained.

"It brings them all to ruin in the end," the second man agreed, "Davik died on Taris. Ahita Othar was found dead at some shady dive on Nar Shadaa just about the time Davik took over the ship. And I know that she didn't buy it from Forii Haxa, wherever he is now. He used to be quite the smuggler back in the day, but no one has heard from him since he lost the ship."

"That seems like a character flaw in high stakes smugglers to me, more than a cursed ship," Carth observed objectively.

"Think what you like, but you'd better watch yourself," the second one wagged a warning finger in Carth's direction, "And your captain too, flying with that bird."

"Advice taken," Carth could hardly take the men seriously. _Though we seem to constantly be flying into death traps on this mission anyway. But maybe the fact that we've made it out alive every time is proof enough that they're wrong._

"What would the captain of a cursed ship have to do to get a job around here?" Canderous asked with dry humor. He didn't buy the idea of a curse either.

"There's the usual spice and heavy weapons trade out here," the first smuggler began, "But the real money to be made is in working with the Sith."

"It's not as regular, I can promise you that," the second cut in, "But they pay enough to make it worth your while."

"Now what would the Sith be wanting to put into the hands of smugglers?" Jolee mused.

"Creepy as hell artifacts, that's what," the second smuggler answered, "We used to take 'em to Taris, but..."

"Can't do that now," Mission cut in.

The first smuggler nodded, "She's right. I think that's why we've been so long without a shipment. They're still deciding on a middle point."

"So you don't have any of those artifacts on you now, then?" Jolee asked.

"Nah," the first shrugged, "I wouldn't be sitting around this cantina if I had something in my hold, would I?"

"Fair enough," Canderous nodded.

"Where do all those artifacts come from?" Jolee pressed. For one who didn't like people prying into his business, he was remarkably good at putting his nose into others'.

"In that valley full of ruins on the other side of this mountain," the first smuggler answered.

"Ruins, you say?" Ev suddenly rose and slunk over to the smugglers' table, Juhani still acting as her shadow. They had been listening in the whole time. "I happen to be interested in ruins myself."

"Well, lady, you're not just going to be able to walk in there yourself," the first smuggler said suspiciously, "There's no land route except through the academy, and they watch all the ships that come through like hawks. You have to be a Sith to have any kind of freedom to look around in that valley."

"That tempt you any more into joining the Sith, Ren?" Canderous chided her.

"It does give a free-lancer like myself something to think about," Ev said slowly.

"Well, if ruins are what get you going, sister, that kid over there is one of the head excavators in the valley these days," the smuggler gestured to a young man with dark hair eating by himself, only two tables away. His back was towards them, but the tell-tale gray uniform said everything they needed to know about his affiliation.

With a sly smile Ev said, "Thanks, spacer," and strolled the short distance between them and the lone Sith young man. Ev, uninvited, slid into the chair across from him. "So, I hear you work in the ruins," Ev said with a narrow grin.

"Yeah, I do excavations there when I'm not training," he admitted warily, "Who are you to be asking about them?"

Ev extended a hand, "I'm Ren Va, and I'm toying with the idea of trying to get into the academy."

Although the young man regarded her suspiciously, he took her hand and shook it, "Dak Vesser."

"Dak? Is that really you?" Juhani gasped, moving around Ev to where she could get a better look at him.

"Wait—Juhani? What are you doing here?" he gaped, then his gaze hardened, "No, I don't want to know."

"You've really joined the Sith? You've fallen to the Dark Side," Juhani observed, stunned. Slowly, she sank into the chair between Dak and Ev.

"I had my eyes opened, Juhani. Last time I saw you, if I remember, you were having doubts of your own," Dak observed. There was a hint of injured pride—or perhaps something more—in his voice.

"Yes, but I was brought back," she said with quiet eagerness, glancing momentarily at Ev, "And I see where I was wrong. Dak, you could—"

"Juhani, no—," he started forcefully, but broke into confused stammering. "I—I don't know what you and your friend are doing here, nosing around about the ruins, but I don't want to know." He stood suddenly, "And I don't want to be around when people start asking questions." Without another word, he tensely turned and took a few steps towards the exit.

"Dak, wait," Juhani called after him.

He paused mid-stride. Over his shoulder, he said quietly, "And try not to get yourself killed." With that, he hurried out of the cantina.

Ev leveled her dark gaze at Juhani.

"I never thought he would actually..." Juhani murmured.

"Are you alright?" Ev asked quietly.

Juhani straightened up and her face hardened, "Yes, I am fine. This is no place for..."

"Well, it seems that we're not going to get a look at those ruins without going through the academy," Ev said, standing up. "Let's see if we can't find a way in."

"Ev—Ren," Juhani caught herself, "After this, I think I would rather..."

Ev nodded curtly, "I understand. We'll talk about it back on the ship. But, let's find out what we can tonight."

The pair of masquerading Jedi crossed the cantina to a trio of Dark Jedi who were just leaving their table.

"Say, what does it take to get into this academy," Ev asked casually, "I like your style here."

"Oh, so you're the woman who humiliated Shaardan earlier," a dark-haired woman among them chuckled, "Nice."

"So, what does it take?" Ev pressed.

"Prove yourself worthy of becoming a Sith, and you'll get a medallion clearing you for entry," the woman's taller friend explained.

"And who do I prove myself to to get one of those medallions?" Ev asked, eyes narrowing.

"One of us," the dark-haired girl replied, "Anyone already in the academy, really."

"Well—" Ev started.

"But don't think that verbal sparing match with Shaardan is enough to impress us," the third young woman put in, "He may be an overconfident little prick, but he's not even a full student at the academy yet. You've got to do better than that."

"Not that I'd mind seeing the end of him," the taller girl added.

"Anyway, Master Yuthura Ban has the final say in who gets in, medallion or no," the first Sith woman explained, "She sometimes comes up here around lunch time to scope out perspectives. You might catch her tomorrow if you're lucky."

"Thanks for the tip," Ev said slyly. "Maybe I'll see you in the academy soon."

"Maybe you will," the dark-haired girl shrugged, "Or maybe you'll get killed trying to prove yourself worthy enough to get in."

Chuckling cruelly, the three Sith women strolled out of the cantina.

As Ev and Juhani strutted back over to where Canderous, Carth, and the others sat, Juhani looked paler than usual, but Ev was as unreadable as she had ever been. As a Jedi, she had been unusually open with her emotions. The Sith of Korriban had given her reason to be more closed-faced. Her old Jedi masters would be proud. That is, if they could stand for the idea of her being on Korriban at all.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere tonight," she announced to their table, "Still have a couple of spare bunks on that ship of yours, Ordo?"

"My ship isn't a charity hotel," Canderous said gruffly.

"You'll be fairly compensated," Ev replied coolly, "Or do you want to argue with my lightsaber."

"Save your Sith-proving for the other Sith," Canderous snapped.

"Fine," Ev replied.

Having already finished eating, they all headed back for the _Ebon Hawk _together. As they entered the hangar bay, Carth spotted a figure lurking in the shadows below their ship. His hands went immediately for his blasters.

The stranger stepped out into the light and addressed Canderous. It was the young Sith boy from before. "Captain, can you take a passenger off this planet, no questions asked?" he asked darkly.

"It depends on—" Canderous started, but Dak interrupted him, eyes growing wide.

"Juhani? You're with this crew?" he demanded in dismay.

"What are you doing?" Juhani asked, stepping forward to stand beside Canderous.

"I'm trying to get the first ship off this planet," Dak replied exasperatedly, "Like I said, I don't want to be around when questions start getting asked." He took a deep breath, "I'll look elsewhere for a ride.

As he pushed quickly by them, Juhani called quietly, "Thank you, Dak." He neither stopped nor acknowledged her.

Before the _Ebon Hawk's _loading ramp had contacted the ground, another voice came from the entrance to the landing bay.

"Canderous Ordo!" a man yelled gruffly. All heads turned as he stormed, silhouetted, over towards them.

"What?" Canderous demanded.

"I knew I saw your name on the docking register," the man, about Canderous' age, said haughtily, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Canderous took a step back in surprise when the light caught the man's face. "Jagi? I haven't seen you since the battle over Athir," Carth stammered, "I thought you were—"

"Dead? Along with the rest of my squad?" the man fumed, "You strayed from the battle plans, sending us to our death as some distraction just so you could have the honor of killing the enemy commander yourself."

"Jagi, I—" Canderous stammered. The other Mandalorian had managed to strip Canderous of all of his cocky warrior's pride. "I did what I thought prudent at the time."

"Prudent? Bah!" Jagi spat, "Using your fellow Mandalorian warriors as a shield is unacceptable. Maybe with all of us dead, you thought you could get away with what you did, but I have told others in the clans the truth about the Battle of Athir. Canderous, I challenge you to a duel between you and myself and the other survivors. If you refuse, you will be stripped of all your honor as a Mandalorian warrior. The clans know of my plan as well."

"Name the time and place," Canderous said tensely through gritted teeth.

"There is a plateau about two-hundred clicks due west of here," Jagi answered, "I will be there waiting for you with the others, two days from now at sunrise."

"Fine," Canderous replied.

"We will settle this there," Jagi said eagerly then turned on his heels and stormed away.

As Canderous stood immobilized, watching him go, Jolee cleared his throat and suggested, "Well, why don't we get on board before anyone else decides to pay a visit?"

Once safely aboard, Ev gathered the entire crew in the ship's central hold. Before Ev could speak her own plans, Canderous said, "Ev, I have been given a challenge I can't ignore. I have to meet Jagi and the other survivors. My honor as a Mandalorian is at stake."

Ev nodded gravely, "Jagi's demands only made my plans fall more neatly into place. You will take the _Ebon Hawk_ and go to that plateau, but not before you have picked up and easy job, or at least pretended to. Get out of here tomorrow morning as soon as you can."

"Why so soon?" Mission asked, "I though you need to get into those ruins."

"I'm not going with you," Ev answered curtly, "And as to why you need to leave, we've seen already that the _Ebon Hawk_ is well-known around this port. It won't take the Sith long to put two and two together to figure out that we're here. If the ship leaves, maybe all of those spacers will forget that we were here on anything more than a routine smuggling mission."

"But what about you?" Mission asked, concerned.

"I need to get to those ruins to find the star map, and the only way to do it is through the academy," Ev explained, "I'm going to have to become a Sith trainee."

"What? You have to be kidding me!" Carth exclaimed, "That's way too dangerous! I've seen how easily you Jedi tip."

"Do you see any other way, Carth?" Ev demanded.

She hadn't used his first name since the _Leviathan._

"Ev, I don't think I can..." Juhani started quietly.

"Juhani, I had hoped to have you at my back in here, but I don't want to ask too much of you," Ev addressed her gently.

"Thinking about what those people did to Dak; it is too much for me," Juhani admitted, "I fear that my angers and passions are still too strong to walk into a place like that and come out unchanged, even with you there as my example. I am sorry."

"You know yourself better than I do, Juhani," Ev replied evenly, "If you are concerned that being surrounded by so many Sith might cause you to fall again, then it is better for you and for the mission if you stay with the ship."

"I don't like the idea of you going in there alone," Carth muttered.

Ev stared straight at him for far longer than was comfortable, as if trying to discern the motivation behind his words. "Neither do I," she said at last. She turned her attention back to the entire crew, "When you're away from Dreshdae, I need you to constantly have your ear to the comlink and to the open radio channels, listening for anything funny going on. I don't know what awaits me in that academy, but I may need an air lift at a moment's notice. You also might be able to hear if the Sith have caught onto me through radio gossip. You need someone on those radios at all times of day, understand?"

"We won't let you down, Ev," Mission said confidently, "Not when you're doing all of the hard work."

"Good," Ev nodded, "Then it's all settled. We will go our separate ways in the morning." Ev hardly looked relieved. As she turned to leave the room, Jolee caught her attention.

"Listen here," he said, "Don't start thinking you're invincible and do anything stupid in there. Sure, there are a lot of Sith at that academy that this galaxy could do without, but you coming out of this alive and still walking on the right side of the line is more important than any of them getting dead. You hear me?"

Ev nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do my best."

When they went out again in the morning, Juhani stayed on the ship. She insisted that Dak may have told others about her in his time at the academy, so it was not safe for her to be seen in Dreshdae.

After breakfast in the cantina, Canderous and the others set to work finding a job that wouldn't put a bounty on their head when it wasn't completed. Ev, meanwhile plied her way at every Dark Jedi that looked approachable, trying to get her hands on an entry medallion. None of them seemed impressed.

Despite Ev's bold words the night before, Carth didn't feel comfortable leaving her without supervision. Instead of going along with his crew of false smugglers, Carth dawdled over his breakfast and kept a subtle eye on Ev.

Finally, a purple Twi'lek woman who commanded the immediate attention of the other Sith present strode into the cantina. Carth had never seen a Twi'lek that color before. He suspected her coloring was due to the intricate tattoos that covered nearly her entire head and lekku rather than accident of birth. The woman strode up to the bar as if she knew all eyes were on her, and settled down onto a stool. The barkeep served her a large cup of caff without even being asked.

Meanwhile, the Sith student Ev had been talking to muttered something to her behind a cupped hand. A thin smile crossed Ev's face, and she nodded. Striding across the room and up to the bar, Ev slid into the seat next to the Twi'lek woman.

"Are you Yuthura Ban?" Ev asked straight out.

"Yes, that would be me," the woman replied, "And I suppose you are yet another hopeful trying to get into the academy."

"Yes, in fact," Ev replied, "I am. The name's Ren Va."

"Charming," Yuthura replied, sipping at her caff, "You seem to be out of luck, unfortunately. We have just concluded our trainee selection process for this season. Come back in a few months."

"The Sith have my attention now, but perhaps they won't in a few months," Ev replied flippantly.

"And you want me to think that if we don't take you now, you'll go back to the Jedi?" Yuthura asked.

Carth tried not to flinch where he sat. _How does she know that Ev was a Jedi?_

Ev patted her lightsaber conspicuously. "No," she replied, "I might find myself more content as a free-lancer. The Jedi were too stuffy, too strict about some of the stupidest things. But leaving the Order means I'm out of work. No one wants to hire an ex-Jedi. I'm too unpredictable."

"Oh, you fallen Jedi are all-together too predictable," Yuthura disagreed, "Most of you either give up your sabers entirely, living a life of distant bitterness, or you show up on our doorstep, expecting to be welcomed with open arms." Yuthura paused, "But, that's not how we do things here."

Ev edged closer to Yuthura on the edge of her stool. "Shall I give you my resume?" she asked, but continued without being prompted, "I received only some training from the Jedi, but it was enough to make me pretty damned good with a lightsaber. My telekinesis and mind skills are passable, though patient mediation was never my strength."

"And techniques such as Force lightning?" Yuthura asked. For a moment, she seemed interested.

"Never tried it," Ev shrugged.

"Hmm," Yuthura sat back thoughtfully, "What baffles me is this: the Force is clearly very strong with you, and yet, the Jedi let you go so easily with so little training. Even your attitude betrays how little time you have spent with the Jedi. I see the darkness within you, waiting to be released."

"Pfft. The Jedi hardly let me go easily," Ev contradicted, "It took a dead Padawan to wake them up to my un-Jedi-like behavior. While they were deciding whether or not to wash their hands of me, I got off-planet. I've been system-hopping ever since."

"You intrigue me, but some things still do not line up," Yuthura said slowly, "Perhaps the Jedi have sent you here to spy on us, for all the good that would do them."

"As if the Jedi would resort to that!" Ev practically laughed. "After what happened to Ulic Qel-Droma? That's one 'mistake' they wouldn't repeat."

"Perhaps you're right," Yuthura replied, "But no, you don't have me convinced. I won't be the one to bring you into the academy. We have more than enough new students to contend with."

Ev only nodded stiffly. She rose from the bar and strode towards the door. Her posture showed both pride and anger. Carth shuffled his plates, making to stand and follow after her.

Ev, however, was stopped short in the arched entrance to the cantina. Three gray-uniformed Sith trainees loomed ahead of her: an Aqualish, a young man, and an Arkanian man. Broad shouldered and brawny, all three towered over her.

"How about this one Feris?" the Arkanian asked with a crude gesture to Ev with the butt of his lightsaber hilt. "She looks like one of those snotty ex-Jedi trying to get into the academy."

"So what if I am?" Ev bristled. Although it was a casual movement, her hand was already on the unclipped hilt of her lightsaber. Carth's hands went to his own weapons.

"Guess what, worm?" the young man taunted, "We already got the last spots for this session."

The Aqualish chortled proudly.

"We just got our lightsabers and are looking to celebrate our entry into the academy," the Arkanian added. He waved the silver and black hilt lazily in front of Ev's face. "Care to give us a bit of fun?"

"They give you one of those here without training you to use it first? You'd better be careful," Ev advised mockingly, "You might cut yourself."

All eyes in the cantina were on the brewing conflict. Even Yuthura Ban's.

The young man spat at her feet.

"Now that wasn't polite," Ev said darkly.

"Who are you to be telling us what's what?" the man snapped, "We're the ones with all the power. Now that we're part of the Sith, we can do anything!"

"Is that what they tell you?" Ev asked, eyebrow raised. "As a fresh little Sithy baby, I'd hardly expect anything out of you."

"You watch your mouth, you stuffed-up shag," the young man fumed, "Or I'll take it right off your pretty face."

"You just try," Ev goaded.

Carth didn't realize until that moment that Ev had been trying to pick a fight all along.

All three Sith lit their lightsabers and prepared to fight. Ev, however, was faster. Her violet blade wasn't even fully extended yet when she leaped at the young man. An instant later, his had landed with a sickeningly wet thud on the cantina floor. Moments later, his body toppled down after it. His two companions watched it fall, stunned.

"Feris!" the Arkanian exclaimed in stunned disbelief. With a roar, he raise his lightsaber over his head with both hands and charged at Ev.

_No one has taught him how to guard, have they?_

Already shorter than the Arkanian, Ev needed only to crouch slightly, before stabbing her lightsaber blade straight through his chest. Sputtering and writhing, the burly man let his lightsaber fall from his hands, and staggered back against the door frame for support. Ev let him go and whirled around low to catch the Aqualish, who charged in after him. The controlled sweep of her blade separated his torso from his legs. Eyes wide, he collapsed into two pieces on top of the bodies of his friends.

None of the three newly-christened Sith even had a chance to cross sabers with her.

Amid a few whistles and cheers from the other Sith students in the cantina, Ev confidently extinguished her weapon and clipped it back to her belt. The Arkanian, panting hard and bleeding profusely from the hole in his chest, still sat hunched up against the door frame.

Ev knelt down beside him and said quietly, "Don't ever try to insult someone who can use a lightsaber better than you can. You won't like the results." With a satisfied chuckle, she reached over and plucked the round silver badge off of his bloodied uniform.

Clenching the medallion in her hand, Ev stood up and turned back towards the bar. Behind her, the Arkanian man coughed violently then slumped over, breathing his last.

Ev strode straight for Yuthura Ban, who met her eyes evenly. She presented the medallion to her. "Is this the medallion I need to enter the academy?" she asked pointedly.

"Very enterprising of you," Yuthura said, a slow smile crossing her lips. "Seeing as you have relieved me of three idiot trainees, I think I will have to reconsider. You would still join us?"

"On one condition," Ev replied quickly.

"Oh? What is that?" Yuthura asked. She no longer seemed so pleased.

"He comes along," Ev gestured over her shoulder to Carth, who still stood with blasters ready in both hands.

"Him?" Yuthura asked skeptically, "What for?"

Carth struggled to hide his own surprise. _What is she up to now? She thinks I want actually to go in there with a bunch of Sith kids?_

"After that little incident, I'd have to be crazy to walk into the Sith academy without someone to watch my back and guard the door while I sleep," Ev explained. "Everyone knows the Sith's reputation for back-stabbing and betrayal in the name of power."

"Fair enough," Yuthura admitted, "You can keep him."

"Good," Ev nodded.

"Welcome to the Sith, Ren Va," Yuthura said.

12


	24. Part 23

Part 23- _Walking a Fine Line_

Carth found his new role in following warily two steps behind Ev everywhere she went, and not saying a word. They hardly had time to give heads-up to the rest of the crew before Yuthura Ban led them out of the colony and into the open air of Korriban.

The planet was just as barren as it had looked from the air, covered in jagged, although not particularly tall, red stone peaks. The air was dry with a slight uninviting chill.

The durasteel structure of Dreshdae perched on one of those ridge lines only a few hundred meters from the academy itself. At first, Carth thought the Sith Master was leading them directly to the ruins. A large, worn stone door was set into the mountain side in front of them, flanked by several towering stone statues. Although the four statues were crumbling, all bore the figure of men bowing respectfully to some long-dead Sith master. When two silver armored guards pulled the great stone doors open and ushered them inside, Carth realized that the Sith had built their academy right in the ruins themselves.

It seemed that the inside of the academy was part ancient and part rebuilt. Here and there, the stone didn't match and was cut with more utilitarian purposes in mind than artistic. In other places, monstrous bowing statues loomed overhead in the hallway, and the walls bore chipped-away carvings or flaking murals. All this just in one corridor.

Like a spoke on a wheel, the long hallway led to a large, mostly round, central chamber. This one seemed almost entirely in-tact from its original makers. The grand vaulted ceiling was supported by more statues, and all of the pillars around the edge bore detailed carvings. Yuthura led them straight towards a group of Sith who were already assembled in the center of the room; three young humans in gray uniforms, and a tall, burly Sith master in black. Ev and Yuthura were expected.

"Greetings Ren Va," the burly Sith master began silkily. His bald head was covered in geometric patterns of small violet tattoos, making him look somewhat alien. "I hear you are to be a late addition to our class."

Ev merely bowed in response.

"I am Uthar Wynn, master of this academy," he introduced himself, "Although my apprentice, Master Yuthura, will be overseeing your training, I reserve the final say in whether you are admitted as a full apprentice or not. Now tell me, what lies have the Jedi polluted your mind with. What do you know of the Sith?"

At the mention of Jedi, the other three trainees stirred uncomfortably.

"The Jedi say that the Sith are evil, surrendering to the quicker and easier path," Ev started slowly, "But it seems to be that the Sith are simply taking another angle at it, not tying themselves down with all of those ridiculous stoicisms that really just hold them back. The Sith are powerful; a force to be reckoned with."

"A diplomatic answer, but perhaps the core of the matter," Uthar nodded, satisfied, "The Jedi would have us see the Force as a burden, but we know it as a gift. Through the Dark Side of the Force, we can become what we were truly meant to be. Leave behind what the Jedi have taught you. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

Ev nodded thoughtfully.

"This was meant to be a class of six, but it seems that you have relieved us of Feris, Unglo, and Alieilis," Uthar seemed slightly amused. The three other trainees shifted uncomfortably again. "No matter, as only one of you will be permitted to become a full student in this academy, through a competition of who can gain the most prestige. The losers will either be sent home, or will be dead. Ren, the others already have a head start on you, but if you are as enterprising as Yuthura says, you should have no trouble in catching up while you are training."

"Yes, master," Ev bowed slightly again.

Master Uthar smiled slightly. "Well, shall we officially begin our class?" he proposed, turning to the other students, "Are you ready to delve into the dark secrets of the Force, Lashowe?"

A muscular looking girl with short cropped blond hair clenched her fists excitedly. "I am ready, Master Uthar," she replied with a smile.

"And you, Shaardan? Are you ready?" Uthar asked.

"As ever, master," Shaardan replied cockily. The look on his face made Carth want to punch him right then and there.

"Mekel, are you ready?" Uthar asked the third trainee.

"Yes, Master Uthar, I am ready," he replied with a low bow. Taller and thinner than Shaardan, he also bore a thick head of dark hair.

"And our newest companion, are you ready, Ren?" Uthar finally addressed Ev. As he looked Ev over, his eyes fell disapprovingly on Carth, but he made no comment.

Ev made a slight bow of her head. "I'm ready to learn whatever you have to teach me," she replied respectfully.

"Good," Uthar said with a smile. Making a broad gesture with both arms, he continued, "Welcome to the Dark Side, my children. Your one chance at true greatness beings here.

Ev hardly showed her relief when she sat down on the edge of her bed, but Carth knew her well enough to see it in her eyes. When Uthar released them, Yuthura showed Ev to her room. They were lucky enough to get a small corner room, but, even still, it had no door like the rest of the dormitory. It had only the most basic furnishings: a narrow bed, a footlocker, a distinctly modern computer consul, and a strangely twisted metal light fixture drilled into the wall above the bed.

Standing with his arms crossed and back towards the open doorway, Carth prompted quietly, "Care to let me in on what you're thinking? Why did you bring me along in the first place?"

"It's like I said to Master Yuthura, I'd be crazy not to have someone watching my back in here," Ev replied, then gestured with a tilt of her head for him to come closer. Carth obliged. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Without Juhani here, I knew I needed someone else to. Someone to keep an eye on me. You know just what a fine line I'm walking here. Maybe you don't trust me, but I trust you, Carth. You've got some of the sharpest judgment in the crew, and you're pretty objective, for the most part. I know you'll be honest with me if you see me slipping. I don't even have to ask. If you don't like something, I know you'll tell me."

Carth was shocked. _Even after the way I've treated her, she still puts this much on me? _"Ev, I—" he started.

Ev put up a warning hand, "Here, it's Ren." After a pause, she added, "And plus, I'm going to need your help tracking down your son."

Carth was at a loss for words. "And you're the woman who just dismembered three Sith students to get into this academy?" Carth croaked.

"A woman does what she has to do," Ev replied. There was a shadow of a smile on her face.

Carth was about to say something more, but his thought escaped him as he heard footsteps approaching Ev's room. Ready to draw his blasters, Carth turned around just in time for Yuthura Ban to brush by him.

"Master Yuthura," Ev said respectfully and hurriedly rose from where she had been sitting on the bed.

"How is my favorite prospect for the season doing?" Yuthura asked with a toothy smile.

"Favorite?" Ev asked, surprised, "Well, I'm just getting oriented."

"Of this crew, you really have what it takes to rise above the rest, I think," Yuthura praised, "After seeing what you could do at the cantina, I have cleared you out of the rudimentary saber and Force classes. You will proceed directly into more advanced dueling and the more powerful of the dark arts."

"Thanks," Ev chuckled, "I was just thinking how bored I would be having to learn Makashi and Soresu all over again."

"Correct me if I am mistaken," Yuthura said with eyes narrowed, "But wasn't that a bit of Juyo you were using this morning?"

Ev shrugged, "Probably. It's become one of my favorite forms lately."

All this was lost on Carth, but he could gather that whatever lightsaber style Ev had used in the cantina was a very advanced one. Revan had been renowned for her dueling skills...

"In any case, although you have impressed me, you will still have to impress Master Uthar by collecting prestige," Yuthura continued with a wave of her hand.

"And how would I do that?" Ev asked, taking a few casual steps closer to the Sith master. "You've come here to tell me?"

Yuthura chuckled. "Mostly, Uthar likes to see powerful artifacts or other archaeological findings from the tombs in the valley," Yuthura explained, "There is also a rogue trio of students who disobeyed Uthar's orders and fled the academy. Finding them and bringing them to justice would earn you prestige with Uthar. Aside from that, there is Uthar's old master, Jorak Un. After Uthar usurped him and took over the academy he went a little insane. Lately, he's been lurking in the tomb of Tulak Horde like some crazy hermit and picking off lost students. Uthar would be happy to be rid of him for good."

Ev nodded pensively, "Thanks for the tips. I'll get to work on that right away. I've got some catching up to do if I want to get ahead of the others."

"That you do," Yuthura replied with a smile, "But I am confident that you will outshine them all in due time."

"Is there a library somewhere in this academy?" Ev asked, "I'd like to read up a bit on the ruins before I walk into whatever traps they have set up in them."

"A wise, but perhaps slower route," Yuthura replied thoughtfully, "Yes, we do have a library. I would have your body guard do the reading for you while you're training."

"Good thinking," Ev nodded at Carth, "Thanks again."

"Ah, there is one more thing," Yuthura said quietly, "I have an offer for you, since I am so confident you will win this little contest of Uthar's."

"I'm listening," Ev replied.

"Uthar has decided already that the final test for the selected candidate will be in the tomb of Naga Sadow. During that test it will be just you, me, and Master Uthar," Yuthura explained, "Let's just say, I think it's time for a change in leadership for this academy. While I can't be sure I could overpower Uthar on my own, with you fighting with me, I know it can be done. What do you say?"

"I see how this benefits you. What do I get out of this?" Ev asked.

"I help to make sure you are the one Uthar chooses for that final test," Yuthura answered, "And then afterward, you will have the favor of the new head of the academy."

Ev considered silently for a few moments. "I think it's worth it," she said. "I'll play your game."

"Good," Yuthura replied, satisfied, "Now, I expect to be seeing results soon."

"Yes, Master Yuthura," Ev bowed slightly as the Twi'lek turned on her heals and strode out of the room.

Ev rumbled a dry chuckle. Turning to Carth, she said, "Well, you heard the woman. Let's get to work."

Ev found the library, another spoke off of the central hall of the academy, with little trouble. It was not nearly as large as either of them had been hoping, but there still were numerous rows of shelves stacked high with diskettes, datapads, and even some bound paper volumes. After a quick conversation with the archivist present, Ev rushed for the section of resources on the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Muttering only to herself as she read over titles and summaries, Ev passed off whatever she thought would be useful to Carth. Soon, Carth had his hands full with five datapads and three diskettes, all pertaining to the tombs.

"Well, that should do it," Ev said proudly, stepping back from the shelves.

"You're going to read all of these?" Carth asked incredulously, as one of the diskettes in threatened to slip out from the middle of his precarious pile.

With a half smile, she answered, "Only some of them. You'll read the rest."

"Ah. I see," Carth replied.

"My body guard can't follow me everywhere," Ev explained lightly, "Sith teachers might object to your presence. And I know you'll be unhappy if you've got nothing to do. I'm doing you a favor, Carth."

"Sure," Carth said grudgingly. _And she's right again. Blast that woman! She still can see right through me. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was reading my mind sometimes._

"Come on," Ev urged, "Let's get these checked out. I've got research to do."

As they came around the back of the shelves to a small alcove outfitted with a table and three chairs, Carth stopped dead in his tracks. _It couldn't be..._

"Carth, what is it?" Ev hissed into his ear as he stared at the pair of young Sith who were just rising from the table.

"Well, I'll see you later Dustil," a pretty, petite girl said softly, drawing her hand slowly out of his.

"Yeah, see you after your trip into the valley, Selene," the strong-jawed broad-shouldered boy replied just as gently. He was completely oblivious of Ev and Carth as he watched the girl disappear between the shelves, a warm smile on his face. After she had gone, he finally came to himself and noticed his on-lookers. "Are you lost or something?" he asked impatiently.

"No, we're just—" Ev started, gesturing towards the front of the library.

"Dustil, is that really you?" Carth asked quietly.

"Who—father? Oh Force! Father? Here? You can't be serious!" Dustil fumed with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "Why do you have to be here?"

"Dustil, I've looked all over for you," Carth couldn't keep the words from tumbling out, "I thought you were dead."

"It's too bad you didn't still think so," Dustil replied in a bitter whisper.

"Dustil, what are you—?" Cart started in disbelief.

"Or did you actually think I would be happy to see you again?" Dustil asked mockingly, "Oh look! Father has come to save me at last, after leaving mother and I to die on Telos, but who cares about the past?"

"I didn't abandon you," Carth whispered urgently. He hardly noticed it when Ev took the pile of datapads and diskettes from his grasp. "I went to war to fight for your freedom. I was fighting for you, Dustil. My fleet was just too late when... I held your mother in my arms while she lay dying."

"Oh, stuff it!" Dustil hissed, "You abandoned us long before the bombs started flying."

"I was needed in the war," Carth replied defensively.

"You were needed at home!" Dustil practically spat, still managing to keep his voice quiet enough not to be noticed in the library. "You were needed when the Sith came and captured me. I wish someone had shot down your ship so I'd be spare this reunion."

"Who are you? You're not the son I knew," Carth could hardly bear it any longer.

"You know what? You never knew me! You were never there for me," Dustil raged, "It was always you and your love affair with the Republic. You didn't have room for me in your life."

Carth was speechless.

"But now I have a new family," Dustil said both with pride and anger, "I have loving friends here that will always take care of me and watch out for me. More than you ever gave me."

"You can't be serious," Carth stammered, stepping closer to Dustil.

"Touch me and you die, old man," Dustil hissed.

Carth felt a lump growing in his throat. _How can this be my son?_ "Dustil, the Sith are evil. Pure evil," he insisted, near tears, "How can you talk about love in a place like this?"

"How would you know?" Dustil demanded, "The Sith give me more respect than anyone back on Telos ever did. I have a place here."

"The Sith killed your mother, Dustil," Carth pointed out desperately.

"You're the soldier, Father. How many mothers have you killed?" Dustil retorted.

"I—" he stammered, "Dustil, this path will only lead to death. I can promise you that."

"Because you think that you and your precious Republic are actually going to win this war and kill us all?" Dustil asked sarcastically.

"More like you'll all kill each other," Ev put in darkly. Carth had forgotten she was there at all.

Dustil turned his attention to Ev. "You're that last-minute prospective that everyone is making such a big deal of, aren't you?" he accused, eyes narrowed.

"That's me," Ev replied neutrally.

"Look, I don't know what you and my father are doing here," he started, "And I don't even know how you got in in the first place, but how about this? You say the Sith are so evil? Then prove it. Give me some kind of proof and then maybe we'll talk."

"How are we supposed to—?" Cart started.

"Hey, if you want to convince me so badly, you figure it out," Dustil snapped and started to walk away. Pausing, he added over his shoulder, "But if I catch you asking around about me or doing anything to disturb my place here, I'll go straight to Master Uthar and tell him who you are. Got it?"

Carth nodded wordlessly and watched him go, wanting to stop him.

"Are you okay?" Ev whispered into his ear.

"Ev, we have to—" he started.

"Ren," she reminded him.

"Ren, we have to find something to convince him," Carth sighed, "Somehow, we have to."

"I know," backing off, she nodded, "I'll keep my ears open." Shoving the pile back at him, she said, "Let's get these checked out and get out of here."

They made their way up to the front of the library again and checked out all eight items. Still toting them, Carth followed after Ev back into the central hall of the academy, where they were almost immediately stopped by another young man in a gray apprentice's uniform.

"Hi there," he said brightly, walking up to Ev, "You're that new trainee that just arrived today, aren't you?"

"Word gets around fast, doesn't it?" Ev observed. "Yes, I'm Ren Va."

"Nice to meet you Ren," the young man replied, "My name is Kel Algwinn. I heard you were great with Juyo."

"Word does get around," she reiterated, then qualified, "I wouldn't say great, but it's what I've been working on lately."

"Great," Kel replied, "Well, my master says that I should challenge you to a duel."

"Learning Juyo yourself?" Ev asked.

"No, but I'm learning to fight against it," he replied, "If you have time..."

"Sure," Ev shrugged, "I've got nothing immediately on my plate right now. Yuthura excused me from the rudimentary classes."

"Thanks for agreeing," Kel said with a smile, "I appreciate it. My master has been less than pleased with me lately."

"No problem. I could use a work-out anyway," she replied. Turning to Carth she ordered, "Head back to the room and start working on those. Look for anything interesting that might help me."

"Of course," Carth nodded. _And let you duel with some strange Sith kid?_ He didn't have much of a choice, in any case.

As Ev walked off with Kel, Carth heard the boy ask, "So, who's he?"

"Bodyguard, manservant," Ev replied.

Carth's return to Ev's room was a tense one. He felt so out of place, so vulnerable. If someone didn't like Ev, and she had surely gained enemies already, the easiest way to get at her would be to take out her Force-deaf body guard. Rounding every corner cautiously, checking over his shoulder at nearly every other step, Carth finally made it back to Ev's door-less room.

He needed a distraction, desperately. After three long years of thinking his only son was dead, Carth finally saw him again. And yet, he hardly recognized Dustil. Those three years had changed him more than he had thought possible.

On top of that, he was now living on a Sith planet for as long as it would take Ev to find the final Star Map. He was surrounded by Dark Jedi every moment of the day, pretending to hate the Republic.

And then there was Ev—Revan: the ex-Dark Lord. There were moments when she seemed to actually be enjoying masquerading as a Sith. Perhaps she wasn't even pretending. Maybe this is what she wanted to be all along. Looking at her, he saw Revan now. There was no way he could see in her what he had before. And yet, she still trusted him. She still wanted him with her on this crazy mission. And maybe, she still even loved him. It was almost worse than the agony of her ignoring him on Manaan; knowing that the first woman he had allowed himself to love since the death of his wife may as well have been the one to kill her.

Fortunately, Ev had given him a pile of distractions. Sitting down on the bed with one of the datapads in hand, Carth began to read. A few hours later, he had skimmed through nearly everything Ev had pulled from the library. As he really began to grow bored of reading about Sith archeology, he heard familiar voices in the hall.

"Don't think that and impressive display of Juyo with him is enough to win the prestige contest," a young woman snapped, "Uthar may have liked it, but dancing around with a lightsaber is hardly the only thing we do around here."

"I think you misunderstand my intentions," Ev replied evenly, "I was just getting a good workout."

"Hmph!" the girl uttered.

Carth sauntered over into the doorway, datapad still in hand. Ev and Kel stood together in the corridor, confronted by Lashowe, the other woman from Ev's group of prospectives.

"But, you know, I'm going to win this little contest," Lashowe said proudly, "I've discovered an artifact that would earn me all the prestige I need."

"Did you?" Ev asked, "You wanted to gloat about it to me before you present it to Master Uthar."

"I don't have it yet," Lashowe snapped.

"It's guarded, isn't it?" Kel observed, "Like all the other good finds out there."

Lashowe grew red. "Well, I was just in the library trying to research the traps and stuff in the tomb, but that section of the library was completely picked over," Lashowe complained.

Ev made a small gesture in Carth's direction. The datapad he had been holding onto slipped out of his grasp and floated down the hall towards the three students. It hovered between Ev and Lashowe. "You wanted something like this?" Ev asked.

Lashowe hesitantly plucked it out of the air. "Excavations of the South East tomb, suspected to be the tomb of Ajunta Pall," she read off the title then measured Ev with a suspicious gaze.

"You can have it," Ev said with a shrug, "I've already gleaned what I can from it. Whoever outsmarts the tomb first, gets the prize."

"Thanks, I guess," Lashowe replied, slipping the datapad into her satchel.

"You know, I still don't understand why they have us competing like this," Ev observed, "You'd think they'd want as many new recruits as they can get."

"To foster the kind of spirit they want to see in a Dark Jedi," Lashowe replied automatically.

"It wasn't this way when I joined," Kel admitted, "There were six people in my class, and all but two of them are still here."

"Well, we're winning the war now," Lashowe scoffed, "They don't need so many of us any more. Now they want to train only the best."

"So, say the Republic falls apart and the Sith win," Ev postulated, "You'll still have hundreds of Republic-sympathetic systems that will need subduing. That includes places like Teta, Coruscant, and Corellia. That isn't a job for just a handful of the most spiteful, ambitious Dark Jedi. Even after the war is over, we're still going to need a huge force to maintain order."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way," Lashowe replied.

"Well, you read up," Ev said, "And we'll see who gets to Ajunta Pall first."

"You're different," Lashowe observed slowly before turning and walking away.

"Are you really that confident that you'll win that you would give away information?" Kel asked after she had gone.

"It can't hurt too badly," Ev shrugged, "But you could call it my way of discouraging my classmates from killing me in my sleep."

"Fair enough," Kel laughed, "They seem like a pretty intense lot. And now that your saber skills are known, I doubt any of them will want to face you head-on." He paused, "Say, would you have some time for sparring again tomorrow?"

"We'll see what the masters have planned for me," Ev replied, "But if there's time, I'd be up for it."

"Great," Kel replied, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he too disappeared down the hallway.

Ev, in turn, sauntered towards Carth and her room. As she entered, she tossed Carth something from one of her hip pouches. "I picked you up some dinner," she said.

It was a large pastry filled with meat, vegetables, and some kind of gravy. Carth gobbled it down, not having realized just how hungry he really was. When he finished, Ev asked, "Any luck with your readings."

"Most of it was speculated history of the old Sith Lords," Carth replied, "It seems like excavations haven't really gotten very far into any of the tombs, thanks to traps, and collapsed passage ways. Most of what these accounts are going on is what they find on the outside surface of the tombs."

"There was nothing on Revan and Malak or the star map?" Ev asked.

Carth shook his head, "Nothing I could find."

"Well, I guess we'll have to take another angle at it," Ev admitted, "Though I don't think we have the time to check every single tomb ourselves. There has to be someone here that knows of the star map." A moment later, she added, "And I have a suspicion of who."

Ev didn't have to go very far in search of Yuthura Ban. As it turned out, Yuthura's room was right next to Ev's.

"I hear you impressed Master Uthar with your lightsaber skills today," Yuthura praised, "Well done."

Carth slipped back around the wall into Ev's room then settled in to listen.

"I was just having a workout with that Kel Algwinn kid when Master Uthar happened to walk through the dueling room," Ev explained neutrally, "But he seemed pleased, anyway."

"A fortunate meeting for you," Yuthura replied, "But of course, it's not enough to put you far ahead of the others. Shaardan, for example, has already mastered Force lightning."

"I had my man do some reading on the ruins," Ev replied, "And now I have a pretty good idea what I'm up against. I plan to head out into the valley as soon as I can." Of course she didn't, but Carth knew about the tombs well enough.

"Good," Yuthura said.

"Say, I've been wondering, where did you come from, Master Yuthura?" Ev asked casually.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" the Sith master asked defensively.

"With all the other trainees being so much younger than me, I was hoping we could be friends," Ev continued, then added slyly, "Or something more."

Yuthura chuckled. "Alright, I'll play your game, Ren Va," she replied, "I was born into slavery on Sleheyron, and grew up as a pretty little play thing for Omeesha the Hutt."

"That's awful," Ev sounded horrified.

"You don't know the half of it," Yuthura said darkly, "When I was old enough and strong enough, I killed my slimy master and fled, stowing away on a cargo freighter. When the crew found me, they marooned me on some outer rim colony, but it wasn't long until the Jedi found me and rescued me."

"The Jedi?" Ev echoed.

Yuthura chuckled, "Much like you, I was a Jedi Padawan before coming to the Sith. The Jedi who found me immediately recognized that I was strong with the Force and insisted on training me."

"That does sound a lot like me," Ev replied, "I was working as a shuttle pilot on Coruscant, doing race circuits with a swoop gang on the side, when I got hired to take a couple of under-cover Jedi into the lower part of the city. After they finished their job, they insisted on taking me back to the Jedi Temple with them, and then I got shipped off to Dantooine for training from there."

"The Jedi do like to pluck up whatever Force-sensitive kid they can find and turn them into a Padawan, regardless of personality and background," Yuthura said, "We Sith are a little more discerning."

"I've noticed," Ev chuckled.

"You said you had done some research on the Valley of the Dark Lords," Yuthura changed the subject, "Have you ventured out there yet?"

"No, not yet," Ev replied.

"Well, if you go now, you will have just enough daylight left to orient yourself for future endeavors," Yuthura suggested.

"Thank you for the suggestion," Ev replied, then stepped around the corner into her own room, "Come on Carth, we're going for a walk."

Carth, who had been listening all along, hurried out after her.

"I'm counting on you, Ren," Yuthura said in parting.

With the setting sun painting the red stone even redder, the Valley of the Dark Lords was an awesome sight to behold. Like mountains built by the hands of sentients, the tombs rose up on either side of a narrow plain. Though much of them was warn away by years of wind and weather, there was still obvious evidence of decorative carvings. Besides that, colossal versions of the bowing statues lined either side of the valley. In the center were numerous pillars of dark stone, so hard that the carvings still remained after all this time. The opposite end of the valley dropped off in a dramatic cliff down onto the lower plains of Korriban.

Only a few other Sith still moved about the valley. Most appeared to be wrapping up and turning in for the night. Carth and Ev passed several who were on their way back to the academy.

"Impressive," Ev said with a satisfied nod as they stood out in the middle of the valley.

"That's what I'd say," Carth agreed quietly.

"So, tell me what you know," Ev requested.

Carth sifted through his thoughts to make some sense of what he had read for Ev. "The Sith were an ancient and powerful race," he began, "It seems that this might not have been their only planet. Anyway, this valley has tombs of some of their most important leaders. At least, that's what the findings have suggested. What they're calling the Great Schism, when the first Jedi turned on their masters and fled, is when Force users as we know them met with the Sith. That first tomb here to the right, they think, is Ajunta Pall's, the leader of those fallen Jedi who proclaimed himself Lord of the Sith."

Ev only nodded, listening carefully.

"This first one to the left belongs to Marka Ragnos. They think he was the Dark Lord right before the Great Hyperspace War. The one behind it belongs to Naga Sadow. That much they're sure of," Carth explained, pointing.

"And he was the Dark Lord during the Great Hyperspace War," Ev nodded, "I already know that name."

"Who doesn't?" Carth shrugged, "Anyway, the far one on the right, they think, belongs to Tulak Hord. They haven't done much research on that one yet."

"Probably because of the crazy hermit living there," Ev concluded.

"Right, probably," Carth nodded. "They think there are more tombs in this area, and perhaps ruins all over the planet, but these are the most conspicuous from the air. It's not been so long since Revan and Malak must have established this as an academy."

At the mention of her old name, Ev pursed her lips thoughtfully. "There wasn't any mention of Revan and Malak's first visit here, was there?" Ev asked.

Carth shook his head, "None in anything I read."

Gazing out over the valley, she said softly, "There are some times I wish I had more memories to help us out in this. But most of the time, I'm glad I can't remember committing all those atrocities. I'm sure there are more than even made it onto the records. And I must have even thought it was the right thing to do."

In all the stress of entering the academy, Carth had almost forgotten that Ev really was Revan. He shivered. Those same hands were responsible for the deaths of billions.

Breathing in deeply, Ev finally continued, "Anyway, we do have a bit of daylight left. Let's go for a stroll and see if I can recognize that particular flavor of Dark Side that the star maps emit."

One by one, they hiked up to each of the tombs and Ev placed her hands against the massive stone doors. Closing her eyes meditatively, she stayed that way for a long while. Meanwhile, Carth warily stood watch. By the time they had looped back around to Ajunta Pall's tomb, dusk had slipped into honest darkness. Ev finally drew back from the door and sighed.

"Well?" Carth asked.

"There's a lot of interesting Dark Side energy flowing around this valley, particularly in the tombs," Ev replied, "The trouble is that there's so much of it. I can hardly sort out one source from another. It could easily be in any of these tombs, or someplace else completely."

"I thought you would ask Yuthura about it tonight," Carth observed.

"That woman is sharp. She wouldn't be in the position she is if she weren't," Ev replied, "If I came right out and asked about the star map or Revan and Malak straight away on my first night here, she would be suspicious. I'm going to try to work it out of her casually if I can. She sent us off before I got that far tonight. I'm certain she knows."

Carth took a deep breath and sighed, "We've only been here for one day so far, and I'm already worn out."

"Of course you're tense," Ev nodded. "It's taking all I've got to hide my connection to the Light Side and make a controlled slip towards the Dark. Hell, knowing that this academy wouldn't be here if not for me is stressing me out too. And, what if someone here actually knew Revan before she—I took to wearing the mask all the time?"

"I'd say it's unlikely," Carth tried to reassure her, but the thought had crossed his mind too, "Everyone around the academy is pretty young. The only one I'd worry about is Uthar, but he didn't seem to recognize you at all."

"Or if Malak pays a visit," Ev said darkly, "I doubt he'd even have to see me. He'd know me by my presence in the Force."

"Well, all the more reason to get this over-with as soon as we can," Carth replied.

Ev sighed again. She craned her neck and gazed at the steep side of the tomb that loomed high above them. "I wonder," she mused, "Were the ancient Sith the Builders? No—all the portraits I've seen don't match up with those statues we've seen. But then, where the Sith and the Builders enemies or allies? What would a star map built by an alien race be doing in the tomb of one of their respected leaders?"

Just then, movement in the center of the valley caught Carth's attention.

Ev saw it too. "There's still people out here?" she whispered. Gesturing towards them, she urged, "Let's casually head back and see if we can overhear them."

Carth nodded and they strode back towards the academy as quickly as they could while still looking casual. Soon they got within range to better see the group. Two armed Sith Soldiers in gray uniforms flanked two more Dark Jedi. They were speaking in low voices and chuckling.

Carth and Ev drew even closer as the left the valley and wound down the rocky canyon that connected the valley to the academy.

"...takes care of it," one of the guards muttered.

"Don't you speak a word of this to anyone but Uthar himself," one of the Dark Jedi said sharply, "Or you won't live to see another day, understand?"

"Of course," the guard replied evenly, "This isn't an unusual procedure, you know."

"I don't want to know," the other Dark Jedi said.

"That girl though, what a sucker," the first Dark Jedi laughed, "She actually thought we had picked her out for a special excursion, despite her being the bottom of her class and a total weakling."

The other laughed in agreement, "I don't even know why they admitted her in the first place."

"Well, there's no need to worry about that anymore," the first Dark Jedi said smugly, "No one will ever find the body. It will be as if she never entered this place."

Carth held back a gasp. _They went out and killed a student just because she was falling behind?_

The quartet of Sith rounded the last bend before the back entrance to the academy. Putting a finger to her lips, Ev grasped Carth's arm and stopped. They waited silently until they were sure that the Sith they had been following were inside. Meanwhile, a chilly wind whipped up dust devils in the path ahead of them.

"Although they must not have been very in tune with the Force themselves not to notice us," Ev observed in a scoffing whisper. "Let's go."

They entered the academy and were greeted suspiciously by the guards who still stood at attention, though sleepily, on either side of the door. "What were you doing out so late?" one demanded.

"Finishing some research on the tombs," Ev answered truthfully, "Time got away from me."

"Hm," the guard muttered and let them pass.

There was still a fair bit of activity inside the academy walls. Students studied, practiced, chatted with friends, or went about other more private pursuits. Ev led Carth straight back to her room, past Yuthura's empty chamber. She immediately slumped down onto the bed and massaged her temples.

"Oh, Force, what a long day?" she muttered.

Standing over her, Carth finally found the courage to ask the question that had been itching at him all day, "How's Bastila."

"Oh," Ev released a long sigh then dropped into a meditative posture, "Angry, doubting, in pain—lots of pain. I've been trying to block it out."

"Sorry," Carth apologized.

"Don't be," Ev shook her head, "I should be paying closer attention to her. She's stubborn and loves the Jedi, but Malak needs her too badly. I don't know what he'd resort to. I don't know what he's capable of."

Hesitantly, Carth sat down on the bed next to her. Ev didn't stop him. He put a hand on her shoulder, and tried to come up with something encouraging to say. "We've gotten this far without her beside us. I'm sure we'll be able to find the last map that will lead us to the Star Forge."

"It's not her not being by our side that I'm worried about," Ev said quietly, "It's her not being on our side any more. You heard what Jolee said. I'm sure he's right."

Then a terrible possibility hit him. "What if Malak uses her connection to you to find us and mount an ambush?" Carth blurted.

"I doubt he'll have to," Ev sighed, "If she goes over to his side, he just needs to ask her where we planned to go next and what we planned to do to stop him. He'll know exactly how to stop us."

"Then we'll have to be unpredictable," Carth offered.

"What, by not going to the Star Forge after all?" Ev asked wearily, "Carth, we don't have a choice in that."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Carth suggested, standing up. "I'll stand watch for a little while longer."

"Carth, you don't have to," Ev protested mildly.

"I'd be a terrible bodyguard if I didn't," Carth replied with a half smile and paced towards the entrance to her room.

"Thanks," she said, "Well, when you do get tired, crash wherever you want to: the floor, the bed, wherever makes you happiest."

"Fine," Carth nodded. _Sorry, Ev, but I'm not biting on that bait. I'm not sharing your bed._

Ev stripped down to only her under tunic and leggings before slipping into bed and turning out the light with a Force flick of her hand. Even still, light poured in from the hallway.

Carth stood alone in the dimness, wondering just how he had gotten himself to this point in the first place. If Admiral Dodonna hadn't assigned him to Bastila and the _Endar Spire_, he would never have been here. He couldn't decide if it was a lot of bad luck or good that had led him to pilot the _Ebon Hawk_ and to walk by Ev's side in all this. A Jedi would say it was the will of the Force. And maybe they were right.

On the way back from breakfast in the morning, where Carth had been grudgingly accepted and fed, Ev chatted lightly with Kel and Lashowe.

"So I hear they're putting you straight into my lightsaber class," Kel said eagerly.

"Yuthura hasn't said anything yet," Ev replied, "When is it?"

"Right away this morning," Kel answered.

"You'd better be careful Kel, she could take your head off in sparring practice if you're not careful," Lashowe teased wickedly, "Personally, I'm surprised they held you back so far. Though, you don't know anything about Force techniques using the Dark Side."

"Hardly anything," Ev replied honestly.

"Well, you'll have some catching up to do if you're really serious about getting this spot in the academy," Lashowe reminded her.

"And you better step up the pace on your saber skills," Ev retorted. "How is the Ajunta Pall investigation going?"

"If I have time, I want to start today," Lashowe replied. She seemed distinctly uncomfortable saying even that much. Somehow, Ev's own openness had caused the girl to let her guard down, if only a little.

Carth didn't see Dustil coming until he shoved through their group. "Get out of my way!" he snapped and continued in the direction of the dining hall.

"What's up with him?" Ev asked.

"I hear that his girlfriend disappeared yesterday, or something," Kel replied in a low voice, "And that Master Uthar refuses to send out a search for her."

"His girlfriend?" Carth murmured. Ev and her two Sith friends ignored him. _He already has a girlfriend? I've never even met her. Could that have been his girlfriend with him in the library? Dustil, I've missed out on so much. Maybe you're right. Maybe all that time, I didn't really know you..._

"Well, we don't want to keep master Kreppin waiting," Kel urged, "He likes discipline."

"Right," Ev nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later in class," Lashowe said with a wave, and went her own way.

Ev and Kel started walking for the lightsaber practice area, Carth at their heels.

"Does he have to go everywhere you do?" Kel complained, gesturing over his shoulder.

Ev stopped and looked thoughtfully back at Carth. "You know, he doesn't," Ev replied, "I don't need a body guard around here the way I did in my travels. At least when I'm awake with a lightsaber on my belt. Carth, go back to my room and wait there. I will come find you if I want your services."

Carth hesitated, but took a deep breath and nodded, "Fair enough."

Before he turned to go, Kel reassured him, "Don't worry. I'll watch her back in the arena."

Carth chuckled, "Thanks."

As he turned and walked again towards the dormitory portion of the academy, he heard Kel say, "The masters wouldn't like talking about our arts here in front of someone who isn't an official student of the academy. Who knows who someone like him would spill to, once you decide to let him go."

"They'd probably make me kill him first," Ev replied darkly. "Looks like he's staying with me long-term, then," she added with a chuckle, "He's too good to throw away like that."

And so began another long day with little to do and plenty to be anxious about. Carth went through the information about the Valley of the Dark Lords one more time, searching for anything that he might have forgotten.

When Ev returned that night, Yuthura Ban was already in her room. "How are you Master Yuthura?" she asked, passing through.

Carth rose and stepped towards the doorway at the sound of her voice.

"Fine," Yuthura replied, "And yourself?"

"Still in one piece," Ev said with a smile, "Though, exhausted, to be honest." She stepped into her room and tossed something to Carth, then moved back into Yuthura's room.

Carth looked down at what was in his hands. Wrapped in a gray paper napkin, was some sort of sandwich that Ev seemed to have whipped up out of left-overs from dinner. She had sliced a large dinner roll in half, slathered it with some kind of cheese spread, then stacked with with sliced vegetables and a few chunks of meat. Carth sat back down on the bed to eat it, waiting for her to finish with Yuthura.

"I'm surprised," Yuthura replied, "You don't seem like the sort to tire easily."

Ev laughed lightly. "It's more like, I've learned more things in one day that challenge the way of thinking that the Jedi tried to drill into me, than I have in all the months since I left them," Ev explained.

"Ah, it is often more difficult to work with students that the Jedi have already spoiled, than the anxious clean slates of fresh trainees," Yuthura replied.

"At least with that kind of thing," Ev agreed, "I left the Jedi because I had too many questions that they couldn't—or wouldn't answer. I didn't like the restrictions of their lifestyle. I can already see that the freedom through the Force that the Sith preach might lead more to my satisfaction."

"The Force shall free us," Yuthura quoted fondly.

"Why did you leave the Jedi?" Ev inquired, "If it's alright to ask."

"I suppose you can ask," Yuthura replied slowly, "It's not too different from your story. Even when I was with the Jedi, I couldn't let go of my hate for the Hutts and their slavers. I vowed to myself that once I had power and the freedom to use it, I would destroy their slaving rings and take back the life they took from me as a child. You can imagine how the Jedi felt about that."

"They never were ones for revenge," Ev admitted.

"I could not find the peace within me that they promised through their teachings," Yuthura continued, "When Revan and Malak returned as Sith Lords, looking to recruit to their cause, I saw my chance and freedom, and so I left the Jedi Order, along with so many others."

"Have you gotten back at those slavers yet? Now that you have the power?" Ev asked.

"No, not yet," Yuthura admitted, "This academy keeps me busy. But, perhaps the deeper truth is that my compassion still gets in the way. Were I only to be free of that, I could take my revenge and free the other slaves who still suffer under them."

"But in losing your compassion, would you still care about all the slaves you were trying to free?" Ev pointed out.

"Well, of course," Yuthura replied uncomfortably, "They have suffered as I have."

The pair fell silent for a while.

"Speaking of Revan and Malak," Ev started again, "Did you ever meet Revan face-to-face?"

Yuthura laughed, "Why this sudden interest in a long-dead Sith Lord?"

"We're studying even longer-dead Sith Lords here in the ruins, aren't we?" Ev pointed out.

"True," Yuthura responded, "The truth is, although I saw Darth Revan, I, like most all others, never saw her face."

"So you wouldn't recognize her without the mask, if she were to walk through this academy?" Ev persisted.

"I wouldn't be able to," Yuthura admitted, "Only those who knew her well, before she dawned her mask as the Revanchist, would have any chance of recognizing here, and she has aged many years since then. Even Uthar, who went with her fleet after the war, had never seen her face. Except Lord Malak, all those that have are probably long dead."

"You talk like you think she might still be out there somewhere," Ev observed.

"It's possible. Anything is possible in the Force," Yuthura replied noncommittally, "But it is highly unlikely. No matter, it was time for Darth Malak to rise as Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan may have been a brilliant leader, but she lacked the proper force towards the Republic. Lord Malak has seen to it that we are both respected and feared."

"That he has," Ev agreed. "Did Revan and Malak visit her often when this place was being founded?"

"Not often," Yuthura replied, "I know they came here once or twice before the founding, and perhaps once or twice afterward to recruit for special missions, but we saw very little of them." After a pause, she added in warning, "Though, if I were you, I would keep your interests in Sith Lords to those long dead or those currently ruling."

"Point taken," Ev replied seriously. After a loud yawn, she said, "Well, I should do a bit of meditation on what I've learned today and get some sleep."

"That you should," Yuthura agreed.

Finally, Ev sauntered into her own room and slumped down onto the bed next to where Carth sat. She really did look tired.

"How are you doing?" Carth asked quietly.

"Tired," she replied, "Really tired. This Sith training is really taking it out of me. You'd think, by this age, I'd be done training in crazy new things instead of piling them on."

Carth chuckled.

"How was your dinner?" Ev asked, "Sorry it wasn't much. I had meant to bring you lunch too, but they kept me too busy."

"It was fine, don't worry about it," Carth waved her off. "I read over those datapads again," he offered.

"Anything new?" she asked.

"Not really," he shook his head, "But when we go into one of those tombs, I'll actually be able to help you out."

"Now that's a good man servant," Ev said with a laugh. Then her expression darkened, "I heard that that Dustil kid has disappeared too. Kel said he didn't come to any of his classes this afternoon and wasn't in his room."

"If he lost his girlfriend, he's probably out brooding somewhere," Carth tried not to feel worried, but anxiousness already gripped his chest.

"Or he went out to try to find her," Ev suggested, "Sith are people of action, not of waiting and mourning."

"You think he's still out there looking, or he fell into some kind of trap?" Carth asked.

"Knowing this valley, I suspect a trap," Ev replied, "And there have been more student disappearances lately than just Dustil and Selene. Master Yuthura mentioned a crazy old hermit—Uthar's old master, that has been snatching lost kids."

"If that's it," Carth said, "Then it makes sense why he wouldn't send searchers after them."

Ev nodded.

"We have to go after him," Carth pleaded quietly.

"I have still have prestige to earn," Ev replied evenly, "And so I thought we would start tomorrow with the tomb of Tulak Hord."

Ev made good on her promise and roused Carth at the crack of dawn the next morning. She already had two fist-fulls of toast ready for breakfast for both of them.

"Don't you need sleep?" Carth asked blearily, munching on the toast.

"Needing it and actually doing it are two separate matters," Ev responded, "We have more important things to think about than beauty rest."

Carth wanted to protest, but Ev was already on her feet again. She wrapped the spiraling black robe over her under shirt and fastened her belt over it. Unlike most of the other students, Ev insisted on wearing a Jedi style tunic, rather than a more militaristic uniform. Although, she had switched from brown to black upon entering the academy.

Fumbling with his clothes, boots, and gear, Carth got himself ready as quickly as he could.

The walked through the academy, saying nothing. Very few Sith were about at this early hour. Mainly, they only encountered soldier guards. Once outside, the oppressive silence was broken by the cries of birds and other less pleasant sounding creatures.

The chilly morning air that slapped Carth in the face took the place of his daily cup of caff. After warily winding down the narrow canyon to the valley, Carth was almost certain that they were alone out there.

"Which one did you say was Tulak Hord's?" Ev asked, surveying the valley. The stone looked pinker than before and cast long shadows across the ground.

"The back right one," Carth pointed.

Ev started walking immediately, kicking up a fine dust as she walked. "Anything I should know about this tomb before heading inside?" she asked.

"Well, like I said, not much excavation has been done on it," Carth replied slowly, "But they have said that it is is falling apart in some places inside. There was also mention of wildlife caving up in there."

"Wildlife?" Ev echoed, "Lovely."

"I think it was this previous master that did most of the research on it that's on record," Carth added, "Before he was kicked out and took to hiding out in there."

"That would explain the last of resources on it," Ev commented.

They both fell silent.

In order to act like a proper Sith wannabe, Ev had to play the competition game with her three fellow students. She didn't have to win, she just had to participate.

And do so in a way that wouldn't actually turn her into a real Sith. That was Carth's job to monitor, in any case.

Soon enough, they reached the set-in entrance to the tomb of Tulak Hord. The huge stone door was already open. A sloping corridor let up into the dusty dimness.

"How's that for you?" Ev asked, taking it in.

"What?" Carth asked.

"Someone has been in here recently," Ev pointed out, "And they left the door open."

"Dustil," Carth concluded.

Ev nodded, "That's what I'm thinking. He probably came to the same conclusion we did, thinking that his girlfriend was taken by this old hermit, and decided to go after."

"That's my boy," it slipped out of Carth's mouth. He wasn't sure whether to feel proud or not.

Ev gave him a slight smile. "Well, shall we?" she asked, gesturing into the tomb.

"After you," he replied.

The tomb was indeed falling apart. Pieces of carved stone lay haphazardly in their path. On several occasions, they had to climb over them to continue along. The farther up they went, the darker it became. Soon, even with the gentle violet light of Ev's lightsaber and the small flashlight Carth had along was hardly enough to give them clear visibility.

Occasionally, they would come to a junction in the hallways, but the decision was usually made easily for them. Rarely was more than one path passable, between collapsed ceilings or other impassible looking piles of rubble.

One wrong turn did take them into a nest of angry shyracks. With pale leathery wings beating down on them in mobs, Carth and Ev somehow managed to extract themselves without injury.

As Ev smoothed out her hair with her free hand, she looked over the pile of corpses they left behind. "Local wildlife, huh?" she murmured.

Back-tracking a little ways, they were soon back on the right path. That, however, soon led them to a dead end. A large stone door blocked their way. Ev stopped several meters from the door, silently motioning for Carth to stop as well. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Beyond that door seems to be the Dark Side nexus of this tomb," Ev reported softly, eyes still closed, "There are at least two or three living presences in there. It's hard to tell. There's so much Dark Side energy flowing around, it's tough to keep a focus on just one Sith."

"And Dustil?" Carth whispered.

"It's hard to say," she replied, her brow furrowing. Shaking her head, she relaxed and opened her eyes. "If he's anywhere in this tomb, he'd be behind that door."

"Well, let's go," Carth urged.

"As long as you're ready," Ev replied, "There could be all kinds of traps behind that door for us. We'll need to be cautious and watch our step once we get it open. Be ready for anything."

"Sure, I'm ready," Carth replied, with a flashlight in one hand and a blaster ready in the other.

Ev took two steps forward, stumbled, and came up cursing under her breath, "Oh Force!"

"What?" Carth asked. Already a greenish colored gas was seeping up through the floor.

"Trip wire," Ev wheezed. She fell to her knees, coughing.

"Ev! Are you alr—woh..." Carth started but suddenly felt dizzy. It was all he could do to catch himself in a slow, controlled fall.

As his consciousness began to slip away, Carth was dimly aware of the sound of stone grating against stone as the door slid open. He heard a nasally voice laugh, "What have we here? More students eager for my teachings. My, my, they certainly do come on droves these days." He laughed again. "That contact neuro-toxin should knock you out for a while..."

When Carth came two, Ev was already arguing with someone.

"...don't think that is the best way to earn loyal apprentices," she seemed angry.

Carth tried to orient himself. He was crumpled uncomfortably on the cold, stone ground, totally unable to move or speak. It was a feeling he was all too used to by now, but he still despised it. They were in a well-lit circular chamber, still inside the tomb. And, fortunately, Carth was in a position to be able to see the three other people in the room. Ev stood in front of a black clad old man. She too seemed to be awkwardly frozen in place, though she still had free movement of her head. Next to her stood a battered Dustil. He seemed barely able to stand, like a marionette hanging limply from a string.

"My old apprentice Uthar has already poisoned your minds towards me," the old man snapped. It couldn't have been any other than Jorak Un. "As if any of you students would willingly seek my council! I have had to resort to a poison of my own."

"Hey, I was just here looking for some kind of ancient star map," Ev said defensively.

"Oh, that's not in this tomb," Jorak snickered. "It looks like your misinformation has turned into my lucky day."

"Where is it then?" Ev demanded.

"Ah-ah-ah," the old man scolded, "That is no way to speak to your teacher. I ask the questions, and you answer them, student."

"And what do you do here anyway?" Ev demanded with a sidelong glance at Dustil, "Abuse your students?"

"I test them," Jorak replied eagerly, "To see if they are worthy. Don't I, Dustil?"

Dustil only moaned.

"Worthy of what?" Ev asked suspiciously.

"Of becoming a Sith," the old master replied, "Uthar really has been doing a terrible job of keeping up the academy. The caliber of students really has been going down hill. Few have what it takes to be an old fashioned Sith. Dustil here has the drive and the cunning of a Sith, but lacks true malice."

"What are you going to do with him now?" Ev asked.

"Oh, that's the delightful bit," the old man giggled shrilly, "He is going to help me out in your test. Now, what did you say your name was again?"

"Ren Va," Ev replied.

"Ah, shall we begin?" Jorak asked eagerly.

"What is this test?" Ev asked quickly, "What if I fail?"

"Then you will be dead," Jorak responded just as eagerly, "Somehow Dustil survived, but I doubt he will again this time."

"And what if I pass?" Ev asked shrewdly.

"Oh, that's very unlikely," the old man replied, "But if you do, I'll give you my thesis. I have been studying the philosophies of the ancient Sith, which are scribed all over this tomb. With that, you could become the greatest student in the academy. But, like I said, it's unlikely."

"Alright," Ev said, "Do your worst."

"That's no way to face an examination," Jorak scolded, "I will pose you with a moral question and you will answer to the best of your abilities."

"Oh, this again," Ev groaned.

"If you get it wrong, I will torture you. If you get it right, I torture Dustil," he continued, "Got it?"

"Clearly you enjoy torture," Ev muttered through gritted teeth.

He ignored her, "Question one: you have a respected leader. He is competent, skilled, and you like him. An opportunity comes when his back is turned. Do you kill him?"

"Why would I kill him if I like him? Ev shot back mockingly.

"Idiot! What kind of students is Uthar admitting these days?" Jorak ranted, "No, no! This is your chance to usurp his power and take his position. Of course you take it, you fool! Here's your punishment." A burst of Force lightning laced out from his fingers towards Ev.

Although she was unable to move the rest of her body, Ev threw back her head and screamed.

"Next question:" Jorak continued, even as she moaned, "You have an underling who makes a big mistake that makes you look bad. He has done very well in the past and has always been loyal to you. What do you do?"

"Give him a pay cut," Ev replied shortly.

"What are you, some kind of business woman?" Jorak demanded, "You kill him! If you don't then someone else might kill you." Again, he shot lightning at Ev, only this time more forcefully.

Ev's head lolled around on her neck. She was beginning to look almost as much like a dangling puppet as Dustil. "Oh I get it," she said hoarsely, "The answer to all of the questions 'kill him'."

"I haven't asked you yet," Jorak snapped, "Fine then. Since you are so eager to proceed, here is your third question. You discover an aspect of the Force that makes you very powerful. Do you share it?"

"Oh yes," Ev replied, forcibly straightening up to meet Jorak's gaze, "I publish it widely. Sharing is caring."

"Very funny," Jorak said sarcastically.

_She's either got a death wish... or she's trying to save Dustil._

"You earned this," he added dryly. Tendrils of lightning shot out of his fingers. Ev writhed against her Force bonds and screamed. When he finally released her from the torture, Carth was afraid that she had blacked out.

Panting hard and sweating, she laboriously looked up. Carth's heart leaped in relief. Despite her pallid complexion, there was that familiar fire in her eyes.

"This will be your last question," Jorak announced, "I don't think you'll last if you get it wrong again. If you finally get one right, well, I don't think Dustil will last either. In fact, since you seem to be particularly stupid, I'll give you an easy one. You come upon a small group of sentients cornered by a pack of wild animals. They plead for help and offer a large reward. What do you do?"

"I sweep in like a knight in shining armor to save them and accept no reward. I give them each a hug to ease their trauma and, for good measure, a bunny," Ev wheezed all in one long breath. There was a weak smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Jorak Un was disgusted. "I think you wanted this," he spat and sent lightning at her one last time, longer and more harshly than before.

Carth almost stopped breathing as he watched her scream. _He really is going to kill her for all that!_ And there was nothing that he could do.

When he had finished with her, the old Sith threw back his head and cackled. Ev's chin rested limply against her sternum and her eyes were gently closed. Jorak paced away. "What a waste," he complained, "Yet another failure."

"Is that all you've got?" Ev demanded in a hoarse moan.

"Oh my," Jorak uttered in surprise and turned back to her, "You survived all that? The test is over and both you and Dustil are still alive. How did that happen? What to do, what to do?" Gazing over both his captives, he came to a decision, "I will just have to let you go back to the academy in shame, Dustil, and Ren here will have to wait around until the next fool of a students stumbles into my abode." With a flick of his hand, Dustil was released. He stumbled backwards, gaining his balance. Carth was surprised that he had the strength to stand.

"Or I could use the Force to free her," Dustil murmured threateningly, "And we'll both kill you."

"And why would you—" Jorak began mockingly.

Dustil flicked both of his hands outwards, towards Ev and Carth. The Force bonds that had been holding Carth down disappeared. An instant later, Dustil drew his lightsaber. Ev wasn't far behind.

Carth scrambled to his feet and searched for his weapons. His left blaster was still in its holster at his side. _This will have to do for now._

Ev and Dustil, though weak, whirled at Jorak Un. It took the old man a moment to get his own weapon out, but before he could get it ignited, Ev sliced off his hand at the wrist. Hand and hilt fell harmlessly to the floor.

Jorak howled in pain.

Dustil didn't waste any more time. He stabbed quickly and the old Sith's chest and skewered him effectively through the heart.

"Detention, all of you," he coughed as he collapsed to the floor.

For good measure, Carth shot him a few times.

Threat gone, Dustil extinguished his weapon and staggered back against the wall.

Without being asked, Ev walked unsteadily over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Carth immediately recognized her healing posture.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Dustil said, "Taking all the hits for me."

"Yes I did. Your father would never forgive me if I hadn't," Ev replied, then added darkly, "He's got plenty to forgive already."

"And now I see why he hangs around with you," Dustil coughed, shifting uncomfortably under the pressure of Ev's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Healing you," Ev replied shortly, distracted.

"No, stop," Dustil protested, "You've already done enough." He tried to brush her hand away, but she wouldn't budge.

"You'd rather stumble back into the academy where someone would spot you, call you a weakling, and probably kill you anyway?" Ev asked.

Dustil didn't reply, but he didn't struggle any more.

"Did you find her?" Ev asked when she had finished.

"No," he replied mournfully then straightened up and accused sharply, "I thought I told you not to ask around about me!"

"I didn't," Ev replied defensively, "Kel Algwinn just likes to gossip a lot."

"I don't even know why they keep that kid around," Dustil sighed, "He'll make a terrible Sith, even if he does have one of the strongest connections to the Force of any of us."

Dustil glanced over at Carth then back at Ev again. "I hope you two didn't just do this to rescue me," he said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to collect prestige," Ev lied with a shrug, "This encounter was just a happy accident."

"Well, you'd better take the crazy old hermit's writings back to Master Uthar then," Dustil suggested, pointing towards a dilapidated wicker crate next to what appeared to be an ancient sarcophagus in the center of the chamber.

Ev nodded, "Will do."

Dustil turned towards the open doorway. With a grimace, he said, "Thanks."

As Carth watched him go, wanting to say something but having nothing to say, Ev walked over to the wicker crate and experimentally hefted it up. She dropped it with a thud.

"Hey Carth," she called to him, panting a little, "I've had a rough morning. Will you be a good manservant and carry these back to the academy for me."

"You know I will," he replied.

24


	25. Part 24

Part 24- _The Builders' Map_

Master Uthar sifted through the contents of the wicker crate that Carth placed in front of him. Ev stood by, watching anxiously.

Among many scribbled old-fashioned paper scrolls were a few datapads, miniature statues, and one large stone tablet etched with an alien writing system. On the other side, the same untidy scribbles from the scrolls began what seemed to be a translation.

"You have done well, young one," Uthar praised as he shut the basket again and stood. "I do hope you had to pry this from my old master's cold, dead fingers. This will certainly aid in our research, and, I suspect, leaves the tomb of Tulak Hord open for further investigations."

Ev nodded.

"Although you have impressed me with this little crate of writings, you still have a long way to go to earn enough prestige to be declared victor," Uthar continued, "Go now, and impress me some more. May the Force serve you well."

Ev seemed to bite back some rude retort. "Yes, Master Uthar," she said instead, then retreated towards the dormitories.

Collapsing back onto the bed, she sighed, "Stars above, am I exhausted! Between that neuro-toxin and all that Force lightning, it really took it out of me."

"It's already evening," Carth pointed out, "That crazy hermit held us there nearly all day, between being knocked out and his sadistic test."

"And I haven't had any lunch," Ev complained lightly.

"Dinner should be soon enough," Carth reassured her, then added "Thanks for what you did back there, by the way."

"You don't have to thank me," she replied, staring up at the ceiling, "Even if it weren't your son, I would have done it. No one deserves to die that way. No one."

"Well, regardless, thanks anyway," Carth said.

"But, you know," Ev added, still gazing upward, "Since he was your son, I had that extra bit of responsibility behind my actions."

"Ev—Ren, I," he started.

Catching his gaze, she reprimanded, "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine now. He's fine. Now we move on and keep pressing towards the goal."

"It's too bad he didn't find his girlfriend out there," Carth sighed. "I really wish we had some way to prove to him that these people really are evil. You'd think that encounter with the old Sith master would be enough."

"But Jorak Un is certifiably crazy," Ev pointed out, "Crazy people do cruel things for fun."

"So do evil people," Carth replied quietly.

"And crazy evil people are the worst," Ev concluded with a light laugh. Suddenly, she she sat straight up in the bed, eyes wide. "Could it be? Carth, that night we were out in the valley—" she started at an urgent whisper.

Just then, Yuthura Ban strode into the room. "I hear you've earned yourself a great amount of prestige with Master Uthar," she praised with a broad smile, "Well done, my friend."

Ev quickly stood to greet her. "Thank you, Master, for your continuing support," she said, "I don't want to let you down."

"If you keep this up, you certainly won't," Yuthura replied eagerly, "Soon we will be taking you to the tomb of Naga Sadow for your final test and for our little change in leadership. I am certain that you will pass. Uthar has decided that, this time, a new Sith will prove her merit by following in the footsteps of Darth Revan and Darth Malak into the heart of the tomb. It is said that this was an important step in their rise to power. It shall be the site of my rise to power as well. Appropriate, don't you think?"

Ev chuckled, "Of course. Though Master Uthar said that I am still far from earning enough prestige to win. What, do you think, is the best way to earn it in a hurry? I don't want to lose out by taking my time." Carth watched her for a change in mood at the mention of Revan, but saw none.

"Uthar loves relics and writings, as I said before," Yuthura replied, "So your best bet is to continue scouring the tombs. Then again," she continued slyly, "If you have no other competitors, he will have no choice but to call you the victor. You are already down one."

"Someone has left?" Ev asked quickly.

"Uthar was, let's just say, displeased with Shaardan when he brought in a false artifact this afternoon," Yuthura replied with a small laugh. "You won't have to worry about him any more."

"I understand," Ev said darkly, "I will make certain that I am the victor."

"That's why I like you," Yuthura said with a smile, "Not only are you talented and powerful, but you have the drive to win." Chuckling, she turned on her heels and headed back down the hallway.

Carth waited until her footsteps had faded away before he started, "Did you hear what she said? The tomb of Naga Sadow—"

"Is where we'll find our map," Ev nodded solemnly, "Though, now that we know where it is, I don't think we can afford to wait however long it is going to take to convince Uthar that I'm ready to become a Sith. One of the others could beat me to it and then we won't have another chance."

"That tomb is sealed off," Carth reminded her from his readings, "It's off-limits to everyone except this Uthar himself."

"So it is," Ev replied, heaving a sigh. "Well, come on, let's return these things to the library and get some dinner. You can come along this time and eat your fill. You've earned it."

At the library, Ev checked her pile back in at the desk, explaining that one datapad was still with Lashowe. The librarian distractedly told Ev to return the articles to their shelves herself, again pointing her towards the back of the library.

After careful examination of the call numbers, Carth and Ev were able to get the diskettes and datapads into their rightful places, more or less. When he had finished returning the last of the diskettes, Carth caught Ev staring off into space. It was the posture of one who was searching through the Force.

"Bastila?" he whispered.

"No," she shook her head, coming back. Instead of heading towards the front of the library, she continued farther back into the stacks. Turning into one dim aisle, they practically ran into Dustil.

"You again," he observed, surly. "I already said thanks. Don't think that stunt today earned you anything more. Leave me alone."

Ev didn't move from where she stood while Carth fidgeted behind her. Ev cut straight to the point, "The night Selene disappeared, I happened to be out late in the valley. I overheard some Sith who were coming back from beyond the valley say they had just been out on a special expedition with a girl who had been slacking behind in performance. And they had killed her for it on orders from the academy."

"What of it?" Dustil replied defensively.

"You wanted some proof that the Sith were evil," Carth cut in at a whisper, "Well, here it is."

"I don't call that proof," Dustil retorted, "You could just as easily be making that up. It's your word against the word of people I trust. Nice try."

"Fine," Ev said with a shrug, "But at least think on it. Come on, Carth, let's go." Without another word, Ev swept past Dustil and down the long aisle. As Carth past by his son, Dustil met his gaze with a defiant stare.

_At least she tried. At this point, he respects her more than he respects me. I didn't risk my life to save him today. Ev did._

The academy's cafeteria was as lively as any Republic mess he had ever seen. There was the same border-line quality food and the same long tables lined with ravenous students. After Carth and Ev had slopped enough food on their trays to satisfy them, they found their place at an out-of-the-way table where Kel already sat.

"Where were you all day?" Kel demanded then, on seeing Carth, added disdainfully, "You brought your manservant with you?"

"His name is Carth. Don't worry, he doesn't say much," Ev replied, "We were exploring the ruins all of today. After skipping lunch and helping me out, I figured he deserved a full meal tonight."

"Fair enough," Kel nodded, "But what were you doing in the ruins?"

"Earning prestige," Ev replied, "We checked out Tulak Hord's tomb, ferreted out that old hermit, and brought back his writings."

"You mean to say that old Jorak is dead?" Kel asked, eyes wide.

Ev nodded, "He's done terrorizing students for good."

"Oh, did you hear?" Kel gossiped, "Dustil Onasi is back."

"We ran across him in the ruins today," Ev simplified, "He looked a little out of sorts, but otherwise fine."

"He was probably just blowing off some steam all this time, I guess," Kel said, "over losing Selene."

"Probably," Ev agreed.

"You know what else I heard?" Kel asked.

"What?" Ev asked.

"Shaardan is dead," Kel replied.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Ev said, "Something about giving Uthar a fake artifact."

"That was my doing," Lashowe said, sitting down on the other side of Kel. She didn't seem proud of that fact, however. Carth hadn't even seen her approach.

"What? You killed him, Lashowe?" Kel asked, surprised.

"No, no," she replied distantly, "I went for the Sword of Ajunta Pall today."

"And?" Kel asked expectantly.

"And I got it, among other things," she continued, "But Shaardan must have seen me go in. He waited for me just inside and threatened to kill me if I didn't hand over the sword to him. I've seen him at practice, and I know he probably could have, so I gave him one of the other weapons I found instead."

"And he brought it straight to Master Uthar," Ev concluded.

Lashowe nodded, "Master Uthar was furious that he hadn't bothered to verify the sword's identity. He accused him of trying to pull some kind of cheap trick just to get ahead. Uthar killed him right there on the spot. When I presented him with the real sword and the other things I had found, he was not only pleased that I'd found all that, but also that I'd slipped that trick by Shaardan."

"So that's why Uthar said I still had a long way to go when I gave him all of Jorak Un's writings this afternoon," Ev said, leaning back in her seat.

"You killed Uthar's old master?" Lashowe regarded her with respect.

"Hey, you made it through a tomb today yourself," Ev pointed out.

Prodding absently at her food with her fork, Lashowe started, "You know, I can't get over what I saw in that tomb."

"What?" Ev asked softly.

"Traps? Corpses?" Kel asked.

"No. Well, yes, there was some of that," she answered. Her voice lacked all the usual confidence. "I saw the spirit of Ajunta Pall himself."

Carth caught himself gasping right along with Kel.

"Ajunta Pall was the first great Sith Lord, from the Second Great Scism when a group of rouge Jedi first left the Jedi Order," Kel said quickly, "And his spirit is still here?"

"When I was going to take his sword, the door into the crypt suddenly shut behind me, and there he was," Lashowe narrated distantly, "He talked about how proud the old Sith were, how they were cowards to flee and hide from the masters that they had betrayed. He spoke of all the secrets and powers he had horded, but how they had all destroyed each other over the secrets. Now that they're all dead and gone, the secrets still remain, belonging to no one. It was haunting.

"When he asked about if the Sith were back now, he almost seemed sad to hear that we were, and winning this war over the galaxy. He said, if I was wise, I would abandon this quest for power before it destroyed me," she finished.

"The first great Lord of the Sith, repentant?" Ev observed.

"He even said that he wished he could return to the light," Lashowe admitted, "And, well, I wasn't even thinking. I felt bad for him, trapped in that tomb for all these thousands of years, I told him he could probably do it if he really wanted to. And then he disappeared. I don't know what I was doing. I just wanted to get the sword and get out of there."

Ev sat back in her chair looking stunned. Kel too was speechless.

"I," Lashowe stammered, barely above a whisper, "I'm beginning to have my doubts. If an ancient lord of the Sith is telling me that staying here will kill me, maybe I should listen. One little overzealous slip-up killed Shaardan. But I just don't know. The Sith will give me power. They told me I'm strong with the Force, and I want to learn how to use it. This is my chance. But I don't want to end up dead."

"The Sith are infamous for killing for power, you know," Ev pointed out in a low voice. "Take Malak for example, or even Naga Sadow himself."

"Yeah, well I don't need to be Darth Lashowe or anything," Lashowe protested, "I don't need to kill my way up to the top."

"You say that now," Ev cautioned, "But what if you make it to the top anyway? Someone will want to kill you for your spot, I can promise you that."

"You sound so sure," Lashowe said hesitantly.

"Shaardan already tried to kill you today for the sake of getting ahead," Ev pointed out.

"So maybe you're right about the risks," Lashowe admitted, "But I'm not ready to give up on this chance at power and learning to use the Force. Who else would teach me?"

"The Jedi, for one," Ev suggested, off-hand.

"You can't be serious," Lashowe gasped quietly, "You didn't just say that."

"I did," Ev replied firmly.

"Who are you anyway?" Lashowe asked sharply.

All the while, Kel watched on thoughtfully, eyes wide.

"Isn't it obvious? I used to be with the Jedi, and I left when I found them too constricting," Ev replied, "I don't believe that you can truly understand the universe through the Force exclusively through either the Light or the Dark. They are two parts to the whole. Sure, the followers of the two sides of the Force have very different lifestyles and ideologies. But, maybe you're more suited for one than the other."

For a moment, Ev was beginning to sound like a more succinct Jolee.

"You're suggesting that I go to the Jedi and expect to be welcomed with open arms?" Lashowe asked accusingly. Somewhere behind her eyes, however, she seemed honestly curious.

"I know from personal experience that the Jedi will forgive just about anything," Ev replied, "Whether that's to their credit or not, I can't say. Given their position in this war now, I bet they'd gladly accept you."

Lashowe suddenly stood and collected her tray. She had hardly eaten anything. "Ren, you're confusing me, scaring me," she said, "I don't know what to think any more."

"It's your life, Lashowe," Ev replied, "Live it how you think best."

Lashowe pursed her lips then turned and hurried away.

Ev took a deep breath and released it slowly, then turned all of her attention on her dinner.

Carth, on the other hand, had already finished his. _That was risky. If Lashowe, or even Kel, tells on her, we're done for. I hope she knows what she's doing._

For a long while, Kel and Ev ate together in silence. The general raucous of the cafeteria kept their lack of conversation from becoming awkward.

When Kel finished, he made to stand then seemed to think better of it. "You know, Ren," he started hesitantly, "I've always thought that I didn't fit in well here. What you said, what Lashowe said, it's making me think that I really don't. My master is always scolding me for being so open and trusting, but, Ren, it's who I am. Can't I be a Sith and still be who I am?"

"That might not be as true as you like it," Ev admitted with a sigh. "If I learned nothing else from my encounter with that old hermit today, I learned that the Sith want a very specific type of person. They want you to be ruthlessly determined when it comes to your own success."

"I don't know if that's me," Kel admitted.

Ev measured him up with a long gaze.

"Do you think the Jedi would really accept me if I went to them?" he asked earnestly, after glancing around to be sure that no one else was listening in.

Ev put her hand on his shoulder, "Kel, you've got a good head on your shoulders. You're strong in the Force and you're already well trained. Try the temple on Coruscant and tell them I sent you."

"Ren isn't your real name, is it?" Kel asked.

"No, it's not," Ev answered, "But tell them who I was with and they'll know all the same."

Kel heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Ren. For once, this actually feels right."

Both Kel and Ev stood up. "Take care of yourself, Kel Algwinn," she said, "Maybe we'll see each other again some day. And I hope it's not with sabers crossed."

"Maybe we will," Kel nodded, then walked off with his tray towards the dish room.

Ev sat back down in front of her food. There was still a little left to finish.

Catching Carth staring at her, she said, "Yes, Carth, I know exactly what a risk I took. I don't think they'll say anything. Jolee told me not to pick a fight here, trying to cut down on the number of Sith. Just call this my way of thinning their numbers and giving a few good kids another chance at a better life."

"I don't want to hear what Kel's master would say about you, if he thinks that kid trusts too easily," Carth half-teased. "You'd better be right."

"When am I not?" Ev flashed a grin. She reached for her cup and chugged down the last bit of soda. "Well, I've eaten enough for a proper food coma," she said pleasantly, "How about some hard-earned sleep?"

"I'm not arguing," Carth replied.

Carth couldn't be sure what woke him in the middle of the night, but he immediately had a sense of foreboding.

There were hushed voices in conversation not far off.

"Someone has broken the seal into Naga Sadow's tomb," one voice was unmistakably Uthar Wynn.

"Are you sure? That's impossible," Yuthura replied. She sounded as if she had just been woken up. "They would have to destroy the door itself or overpower your protections."

"No matter, someone has done it," Uthar replied in a sharp whisper, "I felt the seal fall several minutes ago."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Yuthura demanded quietly.

"You are coming with me," Uthar replied forcefully, "We will discover who has entered the tomb and why they have done it."

"At this hour?" Yuthura complained, but by the rustling of sheets and shuffling of feet, she clearly complied. A few muffled minutes later, two purposeful sets of footsteps receded into the academy.

Finally, Carth had the courage to sit up and look around. His worst fears were confirmed. Ev was gone.

Carth dressed himself in a frantic daze. He hurried quietly along the dormitory corridors, hardly knowing what his plan was. Ev was about to be discovered by the two most powerful Dark Jedi in the academy, and he could do very little to help her against them.

He found Kel's room already empty. Ev's one guaranteed ally had already fled for the Jedi. Carth didn't dare try Lashowe. He couldn't know what kind of feelings the fiery girl held for Ev now, after their most recent conversation.

Hardly thinking it through, Carth crept into the next room. Kel had mentioned that Dustil was his neighbor.

"Dustil," he whispered urgently, "Dustil."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Dustil hissed angrily from beneath his sheets.

"Dustil, Ev, I mean, Ren has stuck into the tomb of Naga Sadow, and somehow Uthar found out," Carth explained quickly, "And now he and Yuthura have both gone after her. She has no idea, and there is no way I can stand up to two Dark Jedi for her."

"I owe you no favors, father," Dustil snapped, not even stirring in his bed.

"I know," Carth replied painfully, "But you owe this to her. She saved your life today. She almost died for you."

Dustil made no reply.

"You have no idea who she really is," Carth pleaded, "Or how important she is. Not just to me, but to lots of others. Please, Dustil."

Dustil sat up and shook of his covers. "Fine," he replied irritably, "But remember this: maybe she was fool enough to be ready to die for me, but I'm not dying for her. That's your job."

"Thank you Dustil," Carth blubbered as Dustil quickly got dressed, "You have no idea..."

"Can it," Dustil whispered sharply, "Remember? I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for her. I'll repay this debt now so I don't have it hanging over me later."

The two, father and son, half ran, half crept through the academy. Once they reached the open air of the valley, their pace became an all-out sprint towards Naga Sadow's tomb.

When the reached the tomb, they found the huge stone door had been slid aside. Occasional openings in the ceiling of the tomb's corridors let in faint starlight and moonlight.

"I wonder how long it will take them to find her," Dustil mused out loud, "Or how long it will take us to find them."

The layout of the tomb was a logical one, with hallways branching out at regular intervals. It was in far better shape than the tomb they had explored the day before. Fully intact statues saluted them with long spears while relief sculptures decorated the walls. Carth, however, was in no mood to admire the art.

Perhaps it was fear of discovery and the deathly stillness of the tomb, or perhaps it was the prickling feeling all up and down Carth's spine, but a chilling fear grew deep in the pit of his stomach. Their pace slowed, cautiously creeping around each corner. Neither carried a flashlight. Instead they trusted in their other senses. Gradually, their eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

Dustil led his father straight along through the tomb, rarely pausing or veering from his course. Carth couldn't help but think that he resembled Ev when she was hot on some trail in the Force.

Soon, the faint sounds of voices reached their ears from not far ahead. Dustil slowed them even still. "It's the masters," he whispered, barely audible. "I don't think Ren is with them yet. They haven't noticed us either. They're looking for her presence, not ours."

Carth nodded and waited for Dustil to urge him on again. Backs pressed against the wall and avoiding even the shafts of starlight, they moved painstakingly along. Carth knew as well as Dustil did that they couldn't reveal themselves before Ev did. Otherwise they would be just as dead as she would be if she were to fight alone. At the same time, they couldn't allow her to confront the Sith Masters before they arrived. At least, now, they were close, and they could sprint to her defense if necessary. As they drew even closer, they began to hear the voices more clearly.

"I still don't understand why we're just waiting here, Uthar," Yuthura complained, "When she is just ahead in the crypt."

"She will have to come back out this way," Uthar replied patiently, "There is no other path. Ah, here she comes now."

Carth and Dustil reached a large doorway, whose door hung slightly ajar. Peering inside, Carth could see Master Uthar and Yuthura Ban standing on the other side of a moat. The liquid smelled sharply foul and gave off an eerie light. Clearly, it wasn't ordinary water. Moonlight poured in from overhead, illuminating them clearly. Approaching from another door on the other side of the chamber was Ev.

With a finger to his lips, Dustil motioned for Carth to take up his position on one side of the doorway while he crouched at the other. They could burst in at a moment's notice. Meanwhile, they had a good view of the room without being seen.

"Good evening, masters. I didn't expect to meet you here," Ev said, though she didn't seem surprised.

"I see that you have decided to push up the date of final test for yourself," Uthar observed silkily, "And you even retrieved the lightsaber. Well done."

"The Force has served you well indeed," Yuthura added.

Carth then noticed the second lightsaber hilt she now held in her left hand.

"You are inventive, cunning, and powerful. You take risks and bend the rules to your better end," Uthar assessed. "I am nearly ready to proclaim you the victor. You have done what none of your peers had dared to do. The Force has made you fearless."

"Sir," Ev bowed respectfully.

Carth knew that Ev had no intention of winning this contest tonight. She meant to find the star map and sneak away. Regardless, she was doing a reasonable job of playing along.

"There is but one piece of this test left for you, now that you have the prize lightsaber in hand," Uthar continued, "You must learn one more lesson from this tomb. All life must compete to survive. Those who do not struggle, who do not fight, fall by the wayside, weak and defeated. Even among we Sith, we understand this need to fight to become stronger. You must prove your drive to survive and put yourself forward, showing no mercy."

"This is to be a duel, isn't it?" Ev observed. Her hands shifted very slightly on the two lightsaber hilts.

"How very perceptive of you," Uthar sounded pleased. "Normally, this part of the test would be against another student, but since I have such confidence in you, your test will be to kill someone familiar: your teacher and my apprentice."

"What?" Yuthura spat, "You planned this all along!"

"You have grown too ambitious, Yuthura," Uthar replied, unmoved, "It is time you are replaced with a more willing apprentice."

"Unfortunately for you, this ends here," Yuthura gathered her courage around her again, "My pupil stands with me. It is time for a change of leadership in this academy."

"She has lured you into her game, has she, Ren Va?" Uthar turned his attention on Ev.

"Master Yuthura has done quiet a bit to earn my respect, Master Uthar," Ev said thinly, "I stand with her."

"You two fools actually believe that you can stand against a full Sith Master?" Uthar was so furious he almost laughed.

"They won't stand alone!" Dustil surged into the chamber. Carth hurried in after him.

"Apprentice Onasi, is it? You have fallen in with my disillusion apprentice as well?" Uthar asked. "I had such high hopes for you."

"My reasons are my own," Dustil snapped.

"Had I not thought so well of you," Uthar continued, "I wouldn't have had that pretty little girl taken out and killed for holding you back."

"What did you say?" Dustil roared. Instantly, his lightsaber was in his hand, blood read blade cutting through the darkness.

"Your gentle compassion for her was your greatest weakness," Uthar said provocatively, "And now you are free from it. You should thank me."

"I'll kill you for what you did to Selene!" Dustil yelled, and with a Force-aided flip, vaulted over the acidic moat.

The battle began.

In wordlessly coordinated motion, Yuthura, Dustil, and Ev all swung in for passes at Uthar. Uthar, to his credit, managed to hold them off effectively, between calculated swipes of his weapon and bursts of Force lightning or other Force tricks. In the dimness, it was difficult to track whose blade was whose. Four red lightsabers whirled through the air, broken only by Ev's violet blade. She too, however, held a red lightsaber in her left hand. Carth was, once again, left to wait for an opening where he wouldn't accidentally shoot those he was trying to help.

Nevertheless, four blades against one began to prove too much for Uthar Wynn. He was cornered between Yuthura, Ev, Dustil, and their deadly weapons. Soon, they had him backed up against the sizzling moat.

"Enough!" Uthar roared, thrusting his hands out in front of him. Carth felt like a wrecking ball had hit him. He slammed back into the door, which swung farther open with him. Yuthura collided with the wall behind her on the other side of the moat. Ev, bracing herself, managed to stay somehow upright. Dustil, on the other hand, shot across the moat and into the corner of a jagged and crumbling statue. His head struck the statue's already shattered knee, and with a yell that turned into a moan, slumped forward onto the pile of stones at its base.

"Dustil!" Carth cried. Bruised and battered, he forcibly picked himself up and rushed over to his son. He pulled Dustil out of the rubble and cradled him in his lap. Blood oozed out of a large gash in his forehead. "Dustil, hang on," he urged, fumbling for a med pack. All he found was a little antiseptic and some gauze. Tossing the plastic bottle aside, he took a wad of gauze and pressed it firmly against the wound.

Dustil moaned unintelligibly, but his eyes remained shut.

Meanwhile, Ev was locked in a single duel with Master Uthar on the other side of the moat. Uthar was at least twice her mass and strength, but he couldn't compare to her athleticism. She swung the two lightsabers as naturally as if she had trained all her life with them. While Carth was fighting to stop Dustil's bleeding, Ev struck down Uthar.

Panting hard, she stepped back and extinguished both lightsabers.

Yuthura pulled herself up against the wall and dusted off her clothes. "I guess that makes me master of this academy," Yuthura said, pleased, "The Force truly does serve you well."

"Congratulations on your promotion," Ev said with a half smile.

"However, I am not one to share power," Yuthura continued more soberly, "I know what you are capable of and that you are unpredictable. I will return to the academy alone." Pulling her fallen lightsaber hilt towards her with the Force, it came alive in her hands.

"I don't want power, Yuthura," Ev replied, not moving into a defensive stance, "I thought we were friends."

"There are really no friends among the Sith," Yuthura responded painfully, "Take up your weapons. I don't want to kill you defenseless like that."

"If that's what you want," Ev replied quietly. The deadly dance resumed, and neither Carth nor Dustil could be a part of it.

Ev cornered Yuthura time and time again, and each time the Twi'lek Sith Master managed to slip free. Ev brought herself to the point of a killing strike over and over, but never took it. At long last, one quick swipe of her red saber sliced Yuthura's own weapon in two. It fell harmlessly to the floor.

Yuthura stumbled back against the wall, hands protectively in front of her. "Please, have some mercy," she panted, "You have overpowered me, as I should have known you would."

"You ask for mercy from me?" Ev asked, though she sounded far from malicious, "You, a Sith?"

"I suppose I do," Yuthura admitted shamefully, "Please."

"I don't want to kill you," Ev said evenly. Her weapons were still raised.

"Then what do you want?" Yuthura asked, "To be my apprentice?"

"I got what I came for," Ev replied enigmatically, "It was never my intention to become a Sith."

"I suppose I should have seen it all along," Yuthura said with a sigh, "You were so different than the other students. So, you're leaving then?"

"Yes," Ev nodded.

"What now?" Yuthura asked, eying Ev's lightsabers, "You really are going to let me live?"

Ev finally extinguished her weapons. "You could stay here and manage your academy until someone else decides to take it from you," Ev suggested, "Or you could come with me."

Yuthura shook her head. "I can see that you have a great destiny ahead of you, but that's not my way," she replied.

"Maybe you should think more on what your path to be," Ev urged. "Is being a teacher forever what you wanted when you came here?"

"No, you're right," Yuthura admitted, "All thoughts of freeing the slaves and crushing the slavers have fled farther and farther from my mind. No, this isn't who I wanted to be."

"You could leave this if you wanted to," Ev said, "There's nothing holding you back."

"I don't think I could ever go back to the Jedi, but perhaps they were right. Peace is what I needed all along. I will see if I can find it after all," Yuthura regarded Ev with respect, "Thank you for opening my eyes again, Ren."

Ev nodded solemnly. As Yuthura turned to go, she said, "May the Force be with you, Yuthura Ban."

"And may the Force serve—may the Force be with you," Yuthura replied. She leaped easily over the acid moat and retreated back into the tomb.

Somehow, Ev had turned yet another Sith away from the Dark Side. There was still one other Sith apprentice that Carth was worried about.

"Ev..." he started.

Looking over at him, she cursed, "Kriff it all! Dustil!" She vaulted over to them and immediately knelt down at his side. She gently pushed Carth's hands away and placed her own on Dustil's bloodied head. As she worked, she murmured absently, "I don't know how these Sith get by without learning how to heal."

Slowly, the blood stopped flowing and Dustil's color returned. Ev's brow was furrowed in concentration. Finally, he moaned and stirred. His eyes fluttered open.

"Dustil, thank the stars," Carth was almost in tears. He pushed Ev out of the way and wrapped Dustil in an hug. "I thought I'd lost you again."

"Dad," Dustil protested, embarrassed.

Carth pulled away and flushed. "Sorry," he apologized.

Turning his attention to Ev, Dustil said wryly, "I guess that's two I owe you now. Here I thought I'd be paying back a debt tonight, not making it deeper."

"Thanks for coming anyway Dustil," Ev replied with a smile, "You may have tipped the balance even so."

"You're okay?" Carth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dustil replied, starting to stand up, but slumped back to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"Dustil! Are you alright?" Carth exclaimed.

When Dustil looked up, there were tears streaking down his face. "Selene," he choked out.

Ev put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry that I only was able to overhear her killers and not stop them. What they did really is evil."

"They killed her, they lied to me about it, and they expected me to thank them for what they went through to make me a better Sith," Dustil said tearfully, shaking his head, "I can't believe I was so blind this whole time. If I'd known, Selene wouldn't have had to pay for it."

"Painful as it is, there's nothing you can do to change the past," Ev said.

"But you can chose your path for the future," Carth added.

"I can't stay here and live with what they've done," Dustil said.

"Come with us," Carth urged.

"I can't leave just yet," Dustil argued, "I have friends here, and they need to know the truth too. I can't leave them to Selene's fate. Plus, I know it's going to get messy with both Master Uthar and Yuthura Ban gone."

"Keep and eye out for Lashowe, one of the trainees," Ev suggested, "She's got a good head on her shoulders and has her doubts that the this is the right place for her."

"That spitfire?" Dustil asked in amazement. "You really must have a way with people, Ren."

"Call me Ev," she replied. With a half smile, she added, "I used to be rather well-known for my charisma. Under yet another pseudonym."

Dustil chuckled. "And you know," he offered, "Maybe I could gather some information for you. You know, from the inside."

Carth smiled and helped him to stand. "You know, Dustil, I'm proud of you," he said warmly, "You didn't hold onto a lie once you saw it for what it is. That's the son I knew."

Dustil bristled uncomfortably.

Ev pulled out her comlink. "This is Ev Pell. _Ebon Hawk, _do you read me?" she called, then repeated, "This is Ev Pell. Do you read me, _Ebon Hawk?_"

"Yeah, yeah, we're here," Mission's sleepy voice came across. "What's up?"

"Be in the Dreshdae spaceport by daybreak," Ev said, "We'll meet by chance in the cantina then be on our way. Got it?"

"Yup, got it," Mission slurred, "I'll go wake up Canderous."

Stowing the comlink again, she looked expectantly at Carth and Dustil.

"Daybreak is closer than you think," Dustil warned.

"Our ship is fast," Ev replied. "Come on, let's go."

They made their way out of the tomb easily. Ev used the Force to slide the door closed behind them to hide the evidence of the night's encounters before they crossed back through the valley. Dustil was right. Most of the stars had faded away into the inky blue sky, and there was a soft red glow in the east. They proceeded silently into and through the academy.

Dustil saw them as far as the exit towards Dreshdae.

"Well, goodbye Father. Goodbye Ev," Dustil said stiffly, "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Ev replied.

"Goodbye Dustil," Carth said reluctantly.

"I, well, once this is all over, if we both make it through," Dustil stammered, "Maybe you and I could give it a go again."

"I'd like that," Carth replied warmly.

"Don't come looking for me," Dustil cautioned, "When I'm ready, I'll find you. Your Republic navy loves you and they'll be able to find you for me."

Carth chuckled. "I've missed you, son," he admitted.

"Well, don't go and get yourself killed, okay?" Dustil added in parting.

"I'll do my best not to let him," Ev replied, smiling, "Let's go Carth. The sun is rising."

Carth left Dustil and the Sith Academy behind feeling much better than before. He felt certain that he would see Dustil again. And then, he would have a chance to be a better father.

"Imagine seeing you here again, Ren Va," Canderous exclaimed with a coarse laugh as he strutted over to where Ev and Carth sat.

"You don't look any more like a Sith than when I last saw you," Jolee feigned disappointment.

"The Sith have this little contest for who can enter the academy, and I lost out," Ev replied with a shrug, "Back to freelancing for me again."

"I don't suppose you'll be needing a ride, then?" Canderous asked, rubbing his fingers together anxiously.

"I'm going to have to pay more this time, aren't I?" Ev asked with eyebrows raised. She sighed and stood up, "So be it."

"Hold your engines. I'm here to get the crew some grub before we take off," Canderous said, "We'll go once we're all full."

"With this crowd, that could be a while," Ev whispered mischievously to Carth.

"That Wookiee, for one, sure can eat a lot," Carth replied.

Zaalbar rumbled something in protest.

Although there were few people in the cantina besides the staff, they still needed to put on a show. Though they were out of the academy, this was still a Sith stronghold. They weren't home free yet.

Zaalbar, Jolee, and Canderous settled down for breakfast at Carth and Ev's table, ordering two more boxed meals. Juhani and Mission has evidently stayed with the ship. They chatted lightly about nothing while they ate.

Suddenly, Ev sat straight up, looking alarmed. "We need to go," she said urgently in a low voice. "Now."

"What're you talking about?" Canderous grumbled.

"Someone knows we're here, and they don't like it," Ev whispered. "Back to the ship, now."

Canderous measured her with an irritable glance before standing up and collecting the two extra meals. "Fine," he said.

"I have the same bad feeling you do," Jolee slid up to Ev. "Let's hurry back there, but without looking in a hurry."

They tried not to appear tense as they rushed out of the cantina, through Dreshdae, and towards the spaceport. Meanwhile, Ev pulled out her comlink and hailed the _Ebon Hawk._

"What is it?" Mission asked.

"We're going to need to leave really soon," Ev replied quickly, "Start prepping the ship for takeoff."

"I don't know how to do that," Mission protested.

"Then get T3 up there and plugged in," Ev ordered.

"What's going on?" Mission asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but I think someone is after us," Ev replied, "Now get working."

They made it to their docking bay uneventfully, but the port registration officer was conspicuously not at his post.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Carth murmured. He hung back at the entrance to the bay, warily watching for anyone following them.

As Canderous and Zaalbar charged aboard the _Ebon Hawk, _Zaalbar roared something in warning.

"Who are you?" Canderous barked.

"I'm just..." a remarkably familiar voice stammered.

Ev hurried up into the ship after them. She, evidently, was less surprised. "Oh, it's you again," she observed calmly, "Kionee Rinnh, was it?"

"I'll just be going now," Kionee's said awkwardly. Carth saw her begin to descend the loading ramp.

"Not so fast with you," Jolee cautioned, coming up the ramp himself.

"I have a pretty good idea why you would be following us here," Ev observed slowly, "You overheard some pretty interesting things while we were fleeing the _Leviathan,_ didn't you?"

"I—I," she stuttered.

Just then, a protocol droid clanked frantically up the hallway to their docking bay, wailing, "Mistress Kionee! Mistress Kionee!" Seeing Carth and the others at the ship, it stopped short, "Oh."

"Emtee!" Kionee exclaimed, pushing past Jolee. "I thought I told you to stay with the _Viridian._"

"The Sith, they have identified our ship as one that fled the _Leviathan,_" the protocol droid explained rapidly, "And now they're one their way here!"

"My ship!" Kionee exclaimed, eyes wide. She dashed down the remainder of the loading ramp and across the docking bay.

Carth blocked her way out. "It's no use, kid," he advised, "Unless you want to be a prisoner of the Sith again. They already have your ship."

"Dad's gonna be so mad..." Kionee muttered.

"It looks like you're coming with us, this time," Ev said, striding a little further back down the ramp, "If your droid is right, we don't have much time. Everyone aboard!"

Giving Kionee a push, Carth hurried the last few meters to the _Ebon Hawk_. He waited for the wobbling protocol droid to shuffle up into the ship before charging up after it and closing up the loading ramp.

Ev already had taken charge. "Canderous and Zaalbar, I want you in the gun turrets. Carth and," she paused thoughtfully, "Rinnh, I want you in the cockpit now. T3 already has things mostly ready."

"Me?" Kionee looked confused.

"I need to calculate the new hyperspace route, so you'll be our copilot until that's done," Ev replied quickly. "Mission, stay on the radio channels and see what you can overhear. Jolee, see if you can find any enemy fleets in orbit that we need to avoid on our way out with the satellite feeds. Juhani, join them on the communications deck. You're on watching the radar for incoming fighters."

Everyone scrambled to their positions.

As Kionee scrambled after Carth towards the cockpit, his uneasiness grew. What if she had already told someone that Revan was still alive? What if some kind of records in her ship said the same? The Sith would know soon enough if she had recorded her findings.

Then again, Malak may have put the word out himself. _I would rather the Republic didn't know of this just yet. We don't need that kind of panic on our hands. No one would trust the Jedi any more._

There wasn't any time for introspection, however. Carth jumped into the pilot's chair and Kionee followed quickly after. Moments later, Ev strode into the cockpit and wordlessly began working at the navacomputer.

Carth glanced quickly over the dials. T3-M4 had nearly finished prepping the ship already. Hating surprises, Carth double checked all of the systems. "How are the thrusters?" he asked.

"Uh," Kionee scanned the displays, "Ready."

"Main engine?"

"Idling."

"Hyperdrive?"

"Fine."

"Stabilizer?"

"Operational."

"Oxygen supplies?"

"Fully replenished."

"Anything else I should know about it?"

"It looks normal to—" Kionee replied hesitantly.

The sound of laser blasts cut through the air.

"We've got company!" Canderous hollered down from the gun turret.

Sith soldiers, accompanied by a few Dark Jedi hurried into the docking bay. While blasters could do little to the _Ebon Hawk'_s armor, those red lightsabers meant serious trouble. Without waiting another moment, Carth engaged the thrusters and punched up into the air. As soon as they were clear of the upper rim of bay, Carth switched over to the main engine and brought the _Ebon Hawk's _nose up into a steep climb.

Behind him, Ev clung to a narrow handle next to the navacomputer to keep from sliding back down the corridor.

"How are those coordinates coming?" Carth asked.

"Slowly," Ev replied, sounding strained.

"There's one Sith capital ship in orbit around Korriban," Mission reported, yelling from the communications deck.

"That means fighters," Ev added loudly, "Gunners, get ready. Juhani, watch the position of the Destroyer. We don't want to be caught in a tractor beam again." Only momentarily distracted, she continued studying the vast star map on the display screen.

Very soon they would be cutting through the hottest part of the atmosphere. "Keep your eye on the _Ebon Hawk's _vitals, Kionee," Carth ordered.

"Got it," she replied tensely.

"There it is!" Ev exclaimed.

"There what is?" Carth asked, not taking his eyes off the sky ahead of them.

"A system not on Republic star charts," Ev replied, "That's got to be where our Star Forge is."

"Close?" Carth asked.

"Unknown regions," Ev replied dryly, "On the other side of the Core."

"Great," Carth replied. "Where to first?"

"Sithspit," Ev cursed under her breath, "We're so deep into Sith space that there's hardly an easy jump that won't lead us to another one of their systems."

Glancing over her shoulder, Kionee offered, "How about Lorrd? That's not Sith controlled." She sounded almost mournful at the mention of the planet's name.

"Good," Ev nodded, "A misleading first jump, and it won't cost us too much extra time. I'll work on the rest from there." Still clinging to the handle for support, Ev began furiously punching in coordinates with her free hand.

The _Ebon Hawk_ broke free into open space. Now free of the atmosphere's scrambling influences, their crew on the communications deck had a use again.

"Three wings of Sith fighters heading in fast from up-orbit," Juhani reported immediately.

"And their capital ship?" Ev asked.

"Not far behind them," Juhani replied after only a short pause.

Now that the stabilizer had kicked in, Ev released her hand hold and dashed into the communications deck herself. "I don't like that distance and speed," she said, "But I think that will give us the window we need to get free of the planet's gravity." Again, she was back in the cockpit. "Carth, no matter what, keep heading away from Korriban. That's your priority. Canderous and Zaalbar will take shots at our pursuers if they get close, but getting out of this alive and free is more important than taking out a few more enemy fighters," Ev said sternly.

"Got it," Carth replied grimly. He expected her to reclaim the copilot's seat from Kionee, but she didn't. Instead, she stood rooted to the flooring behind them, observing with a calculating eye, like a well-practiced commander. Occasionally, she would call and order or a question at one member of the crew or another.

Their ship was not yet free of Korriban's gravity well when the first of the fighters intercepted them. Though he itched to drop back and maneuver around them, he knew Ev was right. It wouldn't be long until they would be in range of a tractor beam themselves. These fighters were doubtlessly here to distract and stall, not to kill. Setting his jaw, Carth determinedly kept his course. Meanwhile Canderous and Zaalbar harassed the enemy fighters, taking a few down in the process.

"We're out," Kionee announced.

"Engage the hyperdrive," Ev ordered.

Without hesitation, Kionee thrust the lever forward on the dashboard in front of her. The stars drew out long lines around them and they snapped into hyperspace.


	26. Part 25

Part 25- _Deep into the Unknown_

Ev was back in the cockpit only moments before they exited hyperspace into the Lorrd System. She slid quickly into the copilot's chair and reported, "We're well outside even their sensor range. I've already got the next four jumps calculated, so the _Ebon Hawk_ is ready as soon as you are, Carth."

"While we're out here and away from the Sith, I want to report back to my superiors," Carth said slowly, "They should be prepared for action, whatever we find in this unknown system."

Ev nodded, "Do what you need to do, Lieutenant."

It bothered him to see Ev use that title again, but he brushed it off. Punching in a set of high-security Republic navy codes, he hailed Dodonna's ship, "This is Lieutenant Carth Onasi, requesting to speak with Admiral Dodonna."

"_Libra _here. Lieutenant Onasi," a male voice on the other end answered, "It says here that your posting is classified, on a special mission."

"It is," Carth replied stiffly, "And that is what I would like to speak to the admiral about."

"Stand by," the man replied, "We will contact her."

"Yes sir," Carth replied.

A few minutes later the comm noise was finally broken by a familiar voice, "This is Admiral Dodonna of the _Libra_. To whom am I speaking?"

"Lieutenant Carth Onasi," he replied.

"Onasi! Good to hear from you at last," she replied warmly, "What do you need to speak to me about? Is your mission progressing?"

"Yes," Carth answered, "If what we believe is correct, we are in route to the Star Forge itself, which may be the source of the Sith's power."

"The Star Forge," Dodonna echoed, "What is it?"

"We're not sure," Carth admitted, "but it's an ancient weapon of some kind, the apex of a pre-Republic empire."

"Amazing something so old could be such a threat to us now," the admiral observed.

"When we reach the system, deep in the unknown regions, we will investigate what we find and hail you again," Carth said, "If this is some great weapon of the Sith, we may be able to wipe it out with a surprise strike from the Republic navy."

"I will have a large strike force ready to deploy, should we hear from you. This is the chance we have been waiting for," Dodonna replied decisively. "How long do you expect the journey to take you?"

"We're in the Kanz sector now," he started slowly, glancing over at Ev, who held up seven fingers, "So it should take us about seven days to get to our destination."

"Good," the admiral replied, "Then I shall wait for your signal."

"There is one other thing," Carth cut in hesitantly. He didn't want to cause a panic, but he also trusted Admiral Dodonna to use the knowledge wisely, "We've lost Bastila."

"She's dead?" Dodonna gasped quietly.

"No," Carth replied painfully. From the start, Bastila was his responsibility. "She was taken by Darth Malak. We fear that he may try to turn her to his cause. If she were to fall to the Dark Side, that could doom the Republic fleets."

"Caution taken," Dodonna answered. "Who all is left on your crew? For the records."

"Myself, Padawan Evrue Pell, Jedi Knight Juhani of Cathar, Mandalorian Canderous Ordo, Jolee Bindo, an unaffiliated Force user, Twi'lek Mission Vao of Taris, and the Wookiee Zaalbar of Rwookrrorro," Carth listed. He almost forgot, "And Kionee Rinnh, who reportedly ran blockades for the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars."

"That is quite a crew you have picked up," Dodonna observed, "I take it you have needed a wide range of skills in your travels."

"Yes, we have," Carth replied.

"Well, should something happen in the last leg of your journey, we now know who to mount a rescue for," Dodonna said, "Now, could you transmit the coordinates of your final destination?"

Carth looked over at Ev, who nodded and set to work. "Transmitted," she reported a few moments later.

"Coordinates received," Dodonna reported from her end. "If that is all—"

"Ask about the Jedi enclave," Ev urged in a whisper.

"We had heard that the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was destroyed," Carth cut in, "Is this true?"

"Regrettably, yes," Dodonna answered, "And the Sith did a damned thorough job of it too. We didn't find a single survivor in the ruins. Thankfully, there are still other Jedi enclaves around the galaxy, and some of the Dantooine Jedi were elsewhere at the time. I am glad your crew was far away at the time."

"So am I," Carth agreed. He shot a quick glance at Ev. He had never seen her cry before, but she looked about as close to it as she had ever come. Even after only a month, those Jedi had made a deep impression on her.

"Is there anything else, Lieutenant?" Dodonna asked.

"No, that's all," he replied.

"If all goes well, I will see you next week in this unknown system," Dodonna said, "_Libra _out."

"Are you okay?" Carth asked Ev immediately.

She quickly collected herself. "Yes, I'm fine," she said stiffly. Changing the subject, Ev suggested, "Let's get back into hyperspace. The sooner we get there, the better."

"The coordinates are already punched in?" Carth asked.

"Did that while we were still in hyperspace from the last jump," Ev replied with a sly smile, "I'm way ahead of you, Lieutenant."

_Again with that name. She hasn't called me that since, what, Kashyyyk? Dantooine?_

"Alright, take her away," Carth urged.

Ev thrust the hyperdrive's handle forward and the ship rushed forward into the protective cover of hyperspace once again, speeding across the outer room of the galaxy.

Putting her hands behind her head, Ev sat back in her chair. "Well, here we go again," she murmured.

"With all of the maps found and Korriban behind us, especially, I want to say the worst is over," Carth admitted.

"But we have no idea what lies ahead," Ev finished for him, "On that it most probably involves another encounter with Darth Malak."

Savory smells of food wafted down the corridor and into the cockpit.

Carth started to rise, saying, "Well, let's go check out what the others have whipped up for lunch."

Ev stood too, but she didn't follow. Holding onto the back of the copilot's chair, she asked with a plaintive stare, "Carth, can we talk?"

He stopped mid-step and leaned back against the display-covered wall of the cockpit. "Sure," he replied cautiously, "About what?"

"About me being Revan," she answered. "The others have all been straight-out with me, and I know what they think. But I have to hear from you. Where do you stand."

Carth sighed and looked away. "I should have known this was coming," he began, "I wanted to hate you for all that you've done; for all of that destruction and death. Even now, this continuing war is your fault. Everyone knows that it was you and not Malak that led your fleet into the unknown and orchestrated the revival of the Sith. It was you that started this war." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ev flinching at his every word, "I've tried to hate you, but I can't."

Ev met his eyes. She seemed a little surprised, almost disbelieving. Carth felt stung by it. _With my track-record of mistrust and hate, it's no wonder. I've earned that._

"Seeing you here now," he continued, "I just can't imagine you, the Ev I know, in that mask and black cape. Sure, those are the hands that have killed billions, but what's inside is different. Ev, you're not that killer any more. What the Jedi did for you, they gave you another chance. Maybe I don't agree with it, but I'm glad they did. Ev, you're courageous, compassionate, intelligent, decisive, and powerful; just what the galaxy needs in a savior. And, despite your past, you've risen to the challenge and become that leader—that hero that we need to believe in. Maybe you started this war, but you, and really no one else, can end it.

"I want to stay with you until the end, helping you as long as you still want my help. And even despite all this mess, I think—I think I still love you," Carth admitted.

Ev released a deep sigh. "Thank you Carth," she said quietly, "I know just how hard-won your trust is. But what happens if someone flips a switch and I suddenly become Darth Revan again?"

"Then I hope I can be there to save you from yourself," Carth replied.

Even Carth could sense Canderous' frustration and restlessness. He took apart and fixed things that didn't even need to be fixed. He went over the star chars of their routes over and over again, even though he had already confirmed that Ev's jump calculations were flawless. He furiously studied the battle reports that Carth had left lying around. Yet none of this seemed to satisfy him in the least.

Canderous had even taken to challenging Ev to hand-to-hand sparring duels. Having seen Canderous lug around a massive blaster rifle for the last few months, Carth wouldn't have thought to call the aging Mandalorian agile. He threw his weight around fiercely with just as much athleticism as Ev's nimble tumbling.

Panting after one of their duels, Canderous and Ev settled down in the command deck with some water. Carth himself was sitting across the room, reviewing one of the naval reports that Canderous hadn't gotten to yet.

"You're running from something," Ev observed of Canderous.

"What are you talking about?" Canderous scoffed.

"You had your duel with Jagi while I was in the Sith Academy," Ev observed shrewdly, "Didn't you? How did it go?"

"Jagi brought the two other survivors from that battle, plus three sympathizers from another clan," Canderous narrated distantly, "They allowed me to use the rest of this crew for support. That was their mistake. When Jagi lay dying, he said, 'Well, now you really have killed the whole squadron, brother.'" He fell silent.

"And so?" Ev pressed him gingerly.

"I think that battle effected me more than I thought. I going to need some time to sort things out," he sighed and rose, then paced off through the ship.

"I wanna be where the Mon Cal are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em livin'," Mission and Kionee sang at the top of their lungs from the communications deck. It hadn't taken Mission long to discover that she had a holovid buddy in Kionee, for even the most ridiculous films. Kionee spent most of her first night on board the _Ebon Hawk_ watching several of the vids that Mission hadn't been able to convince anyone else to watch with her. Their amusement resumed right away the next morning, after breakfast.

"Isn't 'The Little Quarren' a kids' film?" Canderous observed over his own late breakfast.

"Mission is a kid," Carth pointed out.

"That, what's-her-name, Kinny kid," Canderous started.

"Kionee," Carth corrected him.

Canderous continued, "Yeah, Kionee, she's at least older than Juhani. I'd bet she's almost as old as Ev."

"Really?" Carth said incredulously, "I can hardly believe that. But she did say she ran blockades during the Mandalorian Wars. Though, that wasn't that long ago."

"Depending on who you ask, we started fighting sixteen years ago," Canderous said.

"Well, we call the start of those wars four years ago," Carth informed him.

"'We' as in the Republic?" Canderous asked irritably, "We fought a lot of non-Republic systems before your high-and-mighty selves got involved and named it a war."

"You know what," Carth snapped, "I don't want to argue about this."

"Fine," Canderous shrugged, "We'll leave it be. You keep on believing what you believe, and I'll know what I know."

"What would I give, if I could live up in those waters..." Kionee and Mission's voices chorused through the lull in their conversation.

"I still don't understand why you and Ev let her on this ship so quick," Canderous said distastefully, "She was spying, and you let her stay."

"She can't do any damage now. We're in hyperspace," Carth replied, "And anyway, we met her on the _Leviathan_, and broke her out of their prison. She fought all the way up to the bridge and back to the ship with us."

"And heard Malak and Ev's revealing conversation," Canderous observed. "Sure, now I see why she was after us."

"She seems like a good kid," Carth defended her halfheartedly.

"And now that she knows where Revan is, she could be keeping tabs on her, on someone else's credits," Canderous suggested, "Or she could be waiting for the right moment to kill her right here on the ship. We don't need a useless passenger who might jeopardize what we're doing. No one is watching her or keeping her restrained at all."

"Out of the deep, wish I could be part of their world," Mission and Kionee finished, heart-wrenching and off pitch, then burst into laughter.

Kionee stumbled out into the hall, still giggling. "I'll be right back," she said, "I've just gotta use the 'fresher."

"Okay, I'll pause it for you," Mission called back.

Kionee turned and walked right through Canderous and Carth's disapproving stares.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Canderous asked.

"Uh, me?" Kionee stopped, confused. "I said it before, but I'm Kionee Rinnh. I fly for Rinnh Imports. Well, my dad owns it."

"What are you doing on this ship?" Canderous continued his questions.

"He," Kionee pointed to Carth, "And, well, Ev, they told me I should come with after the Sith got my ship on Korriban."

"I know that," Canderous snapped, "But what were you doing on our ship before that invitation? No one has taken the time to ask you that yet, have they?"

"I—I," she stuttered, "I wanted to know if it was true, about Revan."

"So you were spying then?" Carth observed.

"Not spying," she protested meekly, "Just investigating."

"Same thing," Canderous said forcefully.

"Did you tell anyone about what you heard on the _Leviathan?_" Carth asked.

"Other than Emtee, no," Kionee shook her head, "I didn't even tell my family that the Sith caught me. They'd worry too much."

"Any chance your droid told anyone?" Canderous asked.

"Why would he?" Kionee responded defensively.

"Then who did you plan to tell after checking out our ship?" Carth asked.

"I," she stammered, "I don't know. Ev didn't seem dangerous. She saved me, after all, and she was fighting against Malak, not with him. But if she really is Revan, then I don't know what that means."

"Oh, she is alright," Canderous said.

"But how? I don't understand how she could be here, alive, a good person," Kionee said, "I thought the Jedi killed Revan."

"That's what they wanted us to think," Carth replied, "It's a long story."

"Listen here," Canderous brought the conversation back to his own liking, "We don't need a do-nothing passenger who does nothing but watch holovids all the time. Do you know where we're headed?"

Kionee shook her head.

"We have been tracking some ultimate weapon of the Sith, called the Star Forge," Canderous explained, "And that's where we're headed now, to see what we can learn about it and probably destroy it if we can't take control of it ourselves."

"This tiny group, taking on a Sith super-weapon?" Kionee observed in disbelief.

"Call us a specialized strike-team," Canderous said. "You just sitting around will be trouble for us and for you. If you're going to use up the air on this ship, you've got to pitch in, understand."

"I already flew co-pilot on our way out," Kionee pointed out, "I'm a pilot myself."

"You ship fruit from one safe planet to another," Canderous said dryly, "That ain't anything like flying a dogfight."

"Maybe it's not," Kionee pursed her lips, offended, "But I've got combat flight experience, all the same."

"She ran a number of your Mandalorian blockades, if you'll remember," Carth pointed out.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Canderous scoffed, "You're so green, I can practically see it on your skin."

"If he has the military clearance, I'm sure Carth could find me on the records," Kionee said with hurt pride, "Lorrd, Commenor, Vanquo, and Taris, though I couldn't break Taris this time around. I was the freighter that almost got caught in the bombardment above Telos V and hailed the Republic fleet."

"Wait, Telos? That was you too?" Carth completely forgot about interrogating Kionee. This was personal.

She nodded, "That used to be one of the main-stay planets on my route. I was just leaving the system with a shipment when the Sith fleet appeared."

"I," Cart stammered, "Thank you. Telos was my home."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been any faster," Kionee said, honestly sorry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have either," Carth murmured.

"So you're a pilot with a good dose of luck," Canderous said, "We already have a couple of those. Can you fight?"

"If push comes to shove," she admitted reluctantly.

"No," Carth answered for her, "Sorry kid, but you're lucky to be alive after all of those skirmishes aboard the _Leviathan._"

"I know," she said, hanging her head. "But, I promise I'll help wherever I can."

"And keep your nose out of this ship's files," Canderous added tersely.

"I, um, really do need to use the 'fresher though," Kionee cut in sheepishly.

"And why don't you let her?" Ev suggested poignantly from the doorway. "Or are you not done with your interrogation yet?"

Kionee glanced quickly at Ev, then hurried off.

"Take it easy on her, would you, boys?" Ev said sharply. "She's a good kid, and I trust her. Who knows when we'll need another pilot again. We really are flying into the unknown here. And, given the way she jumped to help us aboard the _Leviathan, _even without any battle experience, I'm sure we can expect that she won't be lazing around while the rest of us are on the job. First and foremost, however, we're giving her asylum against the Sith. We can't allow our progress to be tracked, so we can't drop her on an inhabited system. We also can't drop her on an uninhabited one, for obvious reasons. So, she stays with us. From now on, she's part of the crew, and we help her help us. Got it?"

Carth felt thoroughly chastised. Canderous still seemed a bit irritated however.

"Kionee? Where'd you get off to?" Mission called, poking her head out into the corridor.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kionee's voice came from the other end of the ship.

"You know, Kionee, you're not bad at this synthesizer stuff," Mission complimented through mouthfuls of food as she perched atop a crate in the cargo hold. "I can never get it to turn out anything good."

"Force of habit," Kionee replied with a shrug, "You'd get good at it too if you lived on a ship for ten years."

"That long, huh?" Carth observed, helping himself to the stew she had concocted.

Kionee nodded and settled onto a crate next to Mission. "I guess it has been that long, hasn't it?" she admitted, seeming amazed herself.

"Where's your home anyway? You have to go back home sometime," Mission observed.

Kionee laughed, "That's a tough question. I was born on Nubia, but my family left when I was about two years old. I've still got a lot of extended family there, and my older brother too, so that makes it a bit more like home than Drall, Rodia, Ithor, Mon Calamari, or Manaan were."

"You mean to say that you lived in all those places too?" Juhani asked, eavesdropping as she served herself as well.

"For a few years at a time," Kionee answered, "My dad is Gad Rinnh, you know. He had to found the connections for the company somehow, so I followed him around everywhere until I was old enough to have my own ship like the rest of my siblings."

"But where's your house then?" Mission asked.

"With my family and friends," she replied warmly. "When you travel as much as I do, you make a lot of great friends all over the place. I've got great places to go to all over the galaxy when I need it."

"It's not that strange, Mission, not having one place to call your own," Carth eased into the conversation, "A lot of soldiers like me have been living continuously with the fleet for years. Independent pilots too, they stick to their ships."

"And the Jedi," Juhani pointed out, "We may have grown up in our enclaves as younglings, but we live transiently as soon as we are made padawans."

"Huh," Mission concluded for herself. "I guess then it's not such a big deal that I don't got a home no more."

"A home is what you make of it," Ev said from the doorway. Carth didn't know when she had arrived in the hold. "It can be more precious than anything else to you, or it could matter as little as a speck on the wind. Missing your place on Taris is nothing to be ashamed of."

Mission sighed.

"Taris," Kionee echoed distantly, "I'm so sorry."

An awkward silence fell over the cargo hold. Ev moved listlessly from her place by the door to an unoccupied crate between Carth and Juhani. Carth briefly reached out and grasped her hand as she passed by him. A slight smile momentarily crossed her lips, but her face didn't brighten up. Without a plate or a meal, she settled quietly onto the crate.

"You okay?" Mission asked her.

"You don't look yourself," Juhani observed, also concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she reassured them unconvincingly.

"If this is about you being Revan again," Mission guessed boldly, "let it go. We all trust you. We know you're not that person now. You're Ev, our friend who has been with us through thick and thin."

"Thanks Mission," Ev chuckled, still seeming down. Mission had been off the mark, but it did cheer her up noticeably.

"I don't see the Dark Lord sitting here with us, you know," Mission continued encouragingly.

"Gyah!" Kionee suddenly exclaimed, "What's that?"

A small amphibious form hopped out of the shadows, croaking drowsily.

Mission broke out laughing, forgetting the previous train of the conversation, "Oh! It's our gizka."

"What are you doing with a gizka?" Kionee asked. "I didn't think you guys were the sort to keep a pet on your mission."

"That was a bit of an accident, actually," Juhani said.

"Someone put this huge crate of gizka on our ship when we were on Tatooine, but it broke and they got all over the place, and then we—" Mission narrated animatedly.

"Wait, wait," Kionee cut in quickly, "Back up a second there. You got them by accident on Tatooine? When was that?"

"Gosh, that must have been a month or two ago now," Mission guessed.

"You mean you guys had this ship even back then?" Kionee exclaimed, "And not the Exchange?"

"What do you mean?" Carth asked.

"Those were supposed to be my gizka!" Kionee laughingly exclaimed.

"I hope that didn't cause too much trouble," Juhani said, "We don't have them any more."

"Not too much," Kionee admitted, "It stressed me out a bunch, but the zoo keepers at Manaan found some by another source."

"Well, you can have this one now," Mission offered, squatting down to pick up the single remaining gizka in both hands. It croaked in protest then wriggled free of her hands.

Kionee laughed as it hopped away irritably.

Carth happened to pass through the garage of the ship when Ev was fiddling with her lightsabers and half-listening to the bickerings of their now two protocol droids. There was an amused smile on her face as she bent over the workbench.

"What do you mean by, what sort of weapon proficiency do I have?" MT-412, Kionee's bronze and blackish-silver plated protocol droid asked incredulously.

"Clarification:" HK-47 replied, hefting his large blaster rifle suggestively, "I have heavy ranged weaponry proficiency, as well as some with blades and projectiles. Addendum: Even that astromechanical squirt T3-M4 can use small basters and flame throwers."

"I fail to see what prompted this question," Mt-412 replied evasively, "Why should a protocol droid or an astromech droid need to use weapons?"

"Observation: You mean to say that you have no weapons proficiencies in your functions?" HK observed with mocking mechanical laughter.

"And I say, why should I?" Emtee asked impatiently. Carth was amazed at the range of emotions that the droids were able to exhibit in their mechanical voices. "Protocol and linguistic functions should be enough for a droid such as myself. Were I to devote some of my memory to useless pursuits such as weaponry, my current protocols would be far from optimized."

"Query: can you speak Selkath?" HK prompted.

"Why, of course. I am fluent in over—" the protocol droid began.

"Drall?" HK interrupted.

"Mistress Kionee can speak that well enough on her own," Emtee retorted crisply.

"Sand People?" the assassin droid asked proudly.

"Well, no," Emtee replied, "But that particular language is unnecessary for my line of business."

"Statement: it is a language I am fluent in, not to mention the high functionality of my numerous other protocols," HK-47 bragged. "Hypothesis: I don't think we need you on this ship."

Just then T3-M4 scooted through the garage. He paused briefly and tootled something at the two arguing droids.

"Query: Who asked you?" HK demanded of the smaller droid irritably.

T3 rolled through the room and into the corridor, beeping and rocking its disk-like head around in almost a laughing gesture.

"Perhaps not," Emtee replied, offended, "But as soon as I am able, I shall return to my employment with Rinnh Imports." With that, the droid shuffled off, out of the garage.

"Having fun?" Ev asked from the workbench. She seemed to be just finishing the adjustments on her newer lightsaber.

"Statement: underprogrammed droids do offer a sort of amusement that one cannot find in organic meatbags," HK-47 replied.

"Why do you use that term anyway: meatbag?" Ev asked, clipping both lightsabers back to her belt.

"Statement: Because you programed me to use it, master," HK responded.

"I did?" Ev asked.

"Explanation: When I was first introduced to your pupil, he asked me what I thought of him, and I informed him of his meatbag status," he explained.

Ev laughed, "Malak was the original meatbag? I like that."

Carth chuckled too, as he watched on.

"Statement: You did then as well, master. And so, you altered my programming to continue as such," HK-47 said. "Statement: I rather liked him when you introduced me, he was efficiently brutal for an organic. But had I known what he would do to you master, I would have illuminated him right then and there. It is most distressing that I was unable to stop his betrayal."

"Why not?" Ev asked. She seemed genuinely curious.

"Explanation: I had been sent on an assassination mission deep into the outer rim some time before, but I was damaged and unable to return to you," he replied. "Repetition: But I will say it again, it is a distinct pleasure to be serving you again."

"You know, sometimes I marvel at your maker, HK," Ev said distractedly.

"Reminder: It was you, master," HK replied.

"I really should get those skills back again," she murmured and leaned back on the workbench. Tapping her head, she said, "Maybe they're buried deep down in here somewhere still."

"Suggestion:" HK-47 started, "Perhaps your memory core is damaged, not destroyed, and has not yet had the correct stimulus to reactivate it."

"Maybe," Ev admitted.

Carth shivered at the idea. If the droid was right, there was no telling just when or how her memories could return.

"Just how do I seem now, HK?" Ev asked, changing the subject, "Compared to before?"

"Assessment: There are some fundamental differences that I have observed," the droid answered, "Including a disconcerting concern for life, as well as a certain increased vitality. But many things remain the same. However, I find you to be all-together an improved organic."

Ev breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks for that assessment HK. I've been wondering, myself," she said.

"Statement: It is natural to wonder at deleted memories, Master. I have done the same myself," HK commented.

"Well, try to be nice to Kionee and her droid, HK," Ev advised, "They are our guests and crew by circumstance."

"Resignation: I will do my best, master," HK-47 answered. Apparently sensing the end of the conversation, he too strode off, with much more articulated elegance in his movement than MT-412 had.

Carth stepped out of his shadowy corner and caught Ev around the waist, pulling her close.

"Carth," she murmured.

He tilted his head down to rest his forehead against hers. "Ev, none of us know what's coming, but I know you'll do fine," he whispered. "Because it's you, I know you can do it."

"That's what has me worried," she admitted quietly, "What if something happens to me?"

"We're here behind you Ev, all the way through. Maybe all the rest of us can add up to what you alone can do," he tried to encourage her.

She said nothing in reply.

"Beautiful, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"There are some things that I alone can face," she answered.

"Ev, please, let me share some of your burden," Carth begged, "I can't watch it bear you down like this."

"Carth, you don't understand," she murmured enigmatically and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Then help me understand," he urged gently, "I'm here for you Ev, and I always will be. As long as I live. I promise."

"Thank you, Carth," she only whispered.

Carth sat alone in the central hold of the _Ebon Hawk_ with Jolee and Juhani on the opposite side of the chamber, chatting together in quiet tones. Mission, Zaalbar, and Kionee were in the middle of yet another holovid in the other room. Canderous had been avoiding the company of the crew, and, lately, so had Ev. With the droids off doing their droid-like things, that left just the three of them sitting together in the usual gathering place.

Carth studied the most recent battle reports he had managed to download during their last breather between hyperspace jumps. Nothing new, really. The Republic had a few more victories thanks to Sith overconfidence. The Sith, however, had even more victories over the Republic, thanks to their seemingly endless fleet. There was still no word of Manaan coming out of neutrality and siding with the Republic. Maybe that was still in progress, or maybe it was already done, but, for the safety of the planet, the Republic had kept it quiet. He could only wonder.

"Say Carth,"Jolee said suddenly, "How's Ev doing?"

"What are you asking me for?" Carth asked, taken aback, "I don't presume to know—"

"You go and forget your non-presumptions," Jolee cut him off irritably. "I'm asking you because you're the most likely to know."

"I still don't see how..." Carth started.

"We're not blind, Carth," Juhani said dryly, "And we certainly can sense how you feel about her, as well as how she feels about you. She cares for you, Carth, and you would be the first one she would tell if something was heavy on her mind."

"That's assuming she would tell anyone," Carth muttered.

"So I take it she hasn't said anything to you," Jolee observed.

"Other than that I wouldn't understand," Carth answered, "Not really. She did mention worrying that if something were to happen to her, the mission would probably fail."

"She presumes that only she can do this? That we are of no help?" a little anger flared up in Juhani, but she quickly faded back into serenity.

"She may be right," Jolee pointed out, "She's the only one of us who has been these places before, as Revan. That may tip the proverbial scale. Plus, my saber work ain't what it used to be. I don't know about you, Juhani, but I know I can't take on Malak myself, if it comes to it."

"Or Bastila," Juhani added darkly, shaking her head.

"And Bastila," Jolee said, "Ev's the only one who can really get into that girl's head."

"You don't suppose she's gotten like this because of Bastila?" Carth asked under a small gasp, "Could something have happened to Bastila?"

"Something already has," Jolee replied dryly, "Malak has her. The question is more: what sort of terrible thing, exactly, has he done to her?"

"Perhaps she has already fallen," Juhani suggested quietly, "That would be worry enough for Ev."

"Could Bastila be using her bond with Ev against her, trying to turn her to the Dark Side too?" Carth asked, as the horrific idea struck him.

"I would rather not presume she has fallen at all," Juhani cut in, "I want to believe that she is strong and resisting Darth Malak even now."

"Well, if she had," Jolee began, stressing the 'if' to appease Juhani, "I doubt she could. Not directly at least. From what I know of Force bonds, which is not much, one person can't control the other. It's more like a Force-sensitive doctor reading your vitals all the time: emotions and well-being but not thoughts. They couldn't make each other think certain thoughts, not directly anyway. Maybe one of them could deliberately use her own emotions to get the other to act a certain way in response. It would be manipulative, but after being in each other's heads for this long already, Bastila would know how to get certain reactions out of Ev, if she wanted to."

"Maybe it would be better for Ev to shield herself against Bastila," Juhani suggested meekly.

"It would be just as dangerous as it would be not to," Jolee argued.

Carth agreed with the old man, "Bastila is a powerful weapon. Going into this, we need to know whose fingers are on the trigger: ours or theirs."

"At Ev's expense?" Juhani asked.

Carth sighed. "Ev is strong. Stronger than any of us. We just have to keep being there to support her," Carth said, "This mission really does rest on her shoulders now, but we can help carry that weight too. She needs us as her support as much as we need her at the helm."

"You're sure of that?" Juhani asked.

"No one can stand alone like that, under so much pressure," Carth said.

"Only the great misunderstood geniuses ever have," Jolee commented, "But Roan'ev, the Revanchist, was one of those."

As they drew nearer and nearer to their destination, the rest of the crew saw less and less of Ev. Sometimes she appeared at meal times. Other times, not. What she had told the crew, in mumbled tones, was that she needed time to meditate. Lots of it, apparently. Her usual out-of-the-way spot of the upper gun turret became her meditation sanctuary, sealing the door behind her.

And so she had passed the last two and a half days in seclusion, rising earlier and going to bed later than any of the other members of the crew.

There was only about one standard day left until they came out of hyperspace at their final destination. Carth just couldn't let Ev, in her brooding, slip away from him. Long after the rest of the crew had retired for the night, still on Korriban's day schedule, Carth sat up alone in the main hold. While he had a datapad containing reports in his hands, he had already read it over twice. He gazed at it without reading the words that scrolled along. His attention focused elsewhere, listening for signs of Ev coming down from the gun turret.

Carth wasn't sure for exactly how long he sat there waiting, thinking about nothing in particular and yet worrying even still.

At one point, the astromech droid T3-M4 rolled through the chamber. T3 stopped momentarily and turned his visual sensors on Carth, tweeting something before continuing on his way. Moments later, the droid remote Cresh swooped through in T3's wake.

"Telling me to go to bed, are you?" Carth wondered out loud as the droids retreated. He looked back down at the datapad, eyes skimming over the headings once again. More time passed.

Finally, there came the sound of metal creaking against metal from just down the corridor. Carth put down the datapad and stiffly rose to his feet. He had hardly taken two steps towards the hallway when he heard another voice speaking.

"Finally coming down to join the living?" Canderous observed with a dry chuckle. He too had been waiting.

"I'd say the same about you," Ev replied, swinging down the ladder from above.

Canderous rumbled another low chuckle, "Fair enough. Are you going to be ready for this Star Forge?"

"Force willing," Ev said. "Are you?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Canderous admitted.

_This isn't going to be a quick conversation._ Carth hung back and leaned against the wall, listening. He didn't need to announce his presence or interrupt.

"I thought you'd be eager to get in there and blow things up," Ev observed.

"I thought I would be too," Canderous said in a voice that seemed lightly self-mocking. "That fight on Korriban really did change me, Ev."

Ev remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't get excited about just killing any more," he sounded conflicted, "I'm tired of seeking for the glory in battle, that rush of fighting, even the Code of the Mandalorians. So many of my comrades died—so many unrelated people died just for the sake of honor and glory."

"That doesn't sound much like a Mandalorian to me," Ev observed. Carth flinched in the shadows, expecting Canderous to lash back. "I thought you were proud of your people."

"Then I guess I'm not really a Mandalorian any more," Canderous admitted, "Not by the old code anyway. Traveling around and seeing what the clans have reduced themselves to; there's no place in this galaxy for us any more. We're thugs and war mongers. We destroyed, we raped, we killed. Not just the worlds we attacked, but ourselves. The galaxy doesn't want us any more, and with good reason."

Ev reached up and put a hand on Canderous' shoulder. "After this war, what they're calling the 'Jedi Civil War,' I doubt they'll want us Jedi around either," she said. "The galaxy has been ravaged by war for too long. Most people aren't warriors, or even soldiers; just normal people trying to live their lives. The Mandalorians, the Sith, the Jedi, I think most people would be happier without us."

Carth almost butt in to argue, but held his tongue. This wasn't his conversation. _The Jedi are keepers of the peace! Of course we still want you!_

"Maybe there will come a time in the future when the Clans can be reborn again, in a better light," Canderous said with a sigh, "Under a different banner."

"Maybe," Ev agreed. "And maybe there will even be a need for them then."

"But there's no point in dreaming about the future now," Canderous broke away from the topic, "We've got bigger things ahead. Once this thing is over, if we survive it all, maybe then..."

"You'll find your place in this ever-changing galaxy, Canderous," Ev said confidently, "It will certainly be easier for you than for some ex-Sith Lord turned hero."

"You've got your work cut out for you," Canderous chuckled, "Now, don't you think this means I've gone all squeamish or something. I'll fight with you to the end on this. Your leadership and cause is worthy of my skills."

"Glad to have you aboard, Canderous," Ev said warmly. With that, Canderous walked away towards the men's bunk room. As soon as he was out of sight, Ev slumped back against the ladder to the gun turret, as if yet another weight had been added to her shoulders.

Carth didn't feel right barging into her personal thoughts right after that conversation, and yet, he couldn't feel right watching her stand dejectedly like that. In the end, the later sentiment won out.

"Ev," he said, quietly stepping towards her.

"Carth!" she exclaimed and straightened up, clearly surprised to see him there. She hadn't even sensed him.

"Ev, how are you doing?" he asked quickly, clasping his hands on her shoulders. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now," she said, looking away.

"Well, then what..." Carth started.

"Carth, I don't want to talk about anything right now," she rephrased and wrapped her arms around him, leaning up for a kiss.

Carth held her closer. For the moment, he had to let his worries go and let Ev have her way.

In the morning, Ev almost seemed like all of her self-imposed solitude hadn't happened at all. Her posture was straight and there was that familiar fire in her eyes. If it wasn't for that deep, dark worry Carth sensed behind the fire, he would have thought she had returned completely to normal.

Once everyone was awake and lucid enough to participate in a discussion, she gathered the entire crew, droids included, in the main hold of the _Ebon Hawk_.

"We have approximately five standard hours before we emerge at our destination," Ev announced when they had all assembled. All of the chairs were quickly filled, leaving Canderous and Juhani to lean in the doorways as they listened. Ev strolled around the central consul in the chamber with a purposeful leisureness, measuring each of her crew mates with brief gaze before continuing her pacing. "I would like to say that this is the last stop in our journey towards the Star Forge, but that is merely a guess. I can hope it's a good one, however.

"We really don't know what we're flying into, but, if this is truly the system that houses the Star Forge, we can gather a few things that are very likely. First: this Star Forge is some sort of ancient weapon built by the Builders, who left our scattered star maps across the galaxy. It was discovered by Revan—myself—and Malak about five years back before we began the aggression against the galaxy. Due to the size and uniqueness of the fleet that we returned with and that the Sith continue to use, I suspect that this Star Forge is at the very least an advanced shipyard, but more likely the factory that has been fueling the Sith's war effort since it began.

"Our directive is then to get the Star Forge out of the hands of the Sith. If we can capture it for the Republic, that is ideal. However, that is likely to be much more difficult. If it is not possible, we must either disable or destroy it," Ev continued, still strolling around the room.

"I respect your skills," Canderous said during her pause, "But how do you expect our little freighter and crew to take out some entire Sith factory?"

"A good point," Ev nodded, "I should rephrase: we are here to facilitate the destruction or capture of the Star Forge. Carth has already contacted Admiral Dodonna of the Republic Navy and told her of our mission and trajectory. She knows the coordinates of this system already and has promised to ready a significant fleet within easy jumping distance of our system. If she has held up her end of the deal, all we have to do contact her when we believe it is necessary for the fleet to arrive. Until then, we must soften the defenses and collect information that will help the fleet be successful."

Canderous nodded approvingly.

"We can also be sure that there will be a large Sith presence in the system," Ev continued, "I have calculated our jump to initially take us in at the far reaches of the system, hopefully well outside the Sith's sensors. As we deem it safe, we can go in for a closer look."

"What about the people who built the Star Forge?" Mission asked.

"Also a good question," Ev replied, "It is also entirely possible that these Builders may still be alive in this system. Although we have seen no signs of them working for the Sith elsewhere in the galaxy, perhaps they have been hired or enslaved to work on the Star Forge, their own technology. Seeing as that's a possibility, it's worth putting together all we know about them.

"As we saw from their overseer droid on Dantooine, the Builders ruled over what they called the Infinite Empire, which existed about 20,000 years ago, before the establishment of the Galactic Republic or the invention of the hyperdrive. At the very least, we know they controlled Dantooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and probably Korriban temporarily," Ev explained, "As far as we can tell, there are no written records, Republic or otherwise, that tell of their existence. We did have the luck to stumble upon oral histories that described them, however."

"Where?" Juhani asked shrewdly.

"While Carth and I were being held by the Sand People on Tatooine, we convinced them to allow us to speak to their Storyteller, a historian for their tribe and people. According to this Storyteller, and may a Sand Person gut me if I repeat this incorrectly, Tatooine was once a lush world. Then the Builders came and enslaved them, taking members of their species off-world for work elsewhere in the galaxy. Eventually, the Sand People put up a resistance against their overlords, sabotaging the Builder's machinery. The Builders struck back viciously; the bombardment from space utterly destroying the ecosystem and thus turning the planet into a waste land. Around the same time, a species-wide plague struck the Builders and only the Builders. They soon disappeared form Tatooine's history."

"It seems such a shame to waste a world like that," Kionee murmured.

Ev didn't respond directly to her, but continued, "We have also seen evidence that the Builders used their conquered worlds for their own purposes. The hologram we spoke with on Kashyyyk suggested that the forests, the creatures, and even the Wookiees themselves were purposefully evolved to make Kashyyyk a garden world of exports for the rest of the Infinite Empire."

Zaalbar warbled something uncomfortably.

"Yes, but that does mean that your people are here now," Ev pointed out. "Given the statues we found near the star map on Tatooine, it is reasonable to believe that the Builders themselves were the species of that humanoid we saw in the holoprojection in the Shadow Lands."

"What about Manaan, Dantooine, and Korriban?" Jolee asked. "Any clues from there?"

"The only thing I can guess from Manaan is that it wasn't always an oceanic planet exclusively. The firaxen sharks are a very aggressive part of the ecosystem, making for something of a monoculture in the areas they reside. That suggests to me that they were an introduced species. Manaan could have been the Builders' marina, for food exports," Ev hypothesized. "Then there's Korriban. From the dating the archaeologists were getting on Korriban, it seems that the ancient Sith Empire and the Builders were contemporaries. Either they could have been enemies, allies, or both, but the Sith presence seems to have won out on Korriban. Dantooine has a pretty small mark from the Builders too. The ruins we went to weren't the only of their kind on the planet. There were numerous others, scattered about that particular continent. I suspect it was colonized and added to the empire fairly late in the scheme of things, as the overseer droid said that no Builders had visited that temple since its creation. Perhaps that's why the Builders didn't leave as much of a mark."

"All this still doesn't explain how the Builders were able to collect and empire like that before the hyperdrive, though," Carth observed.

"They must have had some kind of technology of their own like our modern hyperdrive," Ev replied, "But we do know, at the height of their civilization, they were very powerful. The plague could have wiped them all out. Statistically speaking, that is unlikely. Somewhere in the galaxy, a small pocket of resistant individuals must have survived."

"And where we're headed is the most likely spot, huh?" Canderous observed, "If they went through the trouble to build a super weapon, factory, or whatever, they probably did it from their home world."

Ev nodded, "I agree. So it's a good idea to be ready for them."

Mission asked hesitantly, "Is Malak going to be there?"

Ev shook her head, "I won't know until we get there, but there will be no mistaking his presence in the Force once we do arrive."

"What about Bastila," Jolee asked darkly.

"It's the same, I won't know until we get there," Ev's even steps hiccuped for a moment as she answered quickly.

"Don't play coy with me," Jolee warned gruffly, "You know what I mean. You've got that bond with her. You know what's going on in her head. And you know as well as any of the rest of us do that Bastila on Malak's side could mean disaster for this whole mission. Fess up."

Ev sighed, stopped, and faced Jolee directly. "It's a fair question, and I really should stop avoiding it," she said with some reluctance, but her words were still clear and even, "In the past two weeks or so, Bastila has gone from being defiantly in pain, to fearful, to confused, to angry, to hateful. I can't know exactly what's going on in her head, but—"

"But that sounds like a fall to the Dark Side to me," Juhani observed.

"There is always the possibility that she is still in captivity, succumbing to these feelings," Ev offered, but with little optimism, "It is also possible that she has indeed fallen, but will not ally herself with Malak. Maybe her pride will get in the way of stooping to become his apprentice."

"You don't sound convinced," Jolee said.

"I'm not," Ev sighed, "In fact, I think we'll probably meet her face to face, standing right beside Malak. If she has fallen, then Malak knows where we're headed, and he's probably already there waiting for us, with Bastila as his perfect weapon against our invading fleet."

"Then it looks like knocking out Bastila is one of our priorities before the bulk of the fleet arrives," Canderous added.

Ev nodded. A heavy silence hung over the room. No one liked the idea of killing an old friend or the idea of fighting against her battle meditation. Clearing her throat, Ev collected her confidence about her again, "For entry into the system, I want everyone at their positions from our exit from Korriban."

"Even me?" Kionee asked tentatively.

"Yes," Ev answered, "I have the tendency to have sudden visions when we pass close to something from my past, which takes me out of action. We need someone more reliable as co-pilot for this. I'll do what supervision I can. Although we are jumping to the far edge of the system, there is no telling exactly where they Sith have stationed patrols or even probes. We have to be ready for anything. Any other questions?" None came. "Well," she started again, "You have a few hours left to rest and get yourselves ready for what's to come. Prepare yourselves physically and internally for this. We may have to be on the move much longer than we like and we will probably face the hardest battles we have yet. I want you all at your peak condition. We will assemble at our assigned positions fifteen standard minutes before the scheduled end of the jump."

Taking it as a clear dismissal, the crew dispersed. Carth sauntered over to Ev and clapped her proudly on the shoulder, "I can see why they let you be a general."

Everyone was in position, waiting anxiously to see if this truly was the end of their journey, and just what the Star Forge was.

"Returning to realspace in five, four," Ev's voice announced over the ship-wide comm, "three, two, one."

With a slight jolt, the _Ebon Hawk_ snapped out of hyperspace. Carth's immediate concern was searching for enemy craft, but when there proved to be none near by, he relaxed and surveyed the system through their front view port. Not far off, he could see a serenely blue planet patched over with wispy white clouds. From what he could see, it had at least three small satellites.

Ev stepped up behind him and Kionee, gazing out as well. "What's that?" she murmured. Checking over his shoulder at her, Carth followed her gaze. Past the cerulean planet, she squinted at the blazing white star. Drawn up from the sun's surface, Cart could faintly see a long trail of light, thin as a needle.

"That's not natural," Carth observed as he too squinted at it.

"I agree," Ev nodded gravely, "Solar flares and solar winds are one thing, but that is steady and strong. Let's get in for a closer look." Turning her attention to the communications deck, she asked, "Any sign of the Sith?"

"I'm getting a lot of chatter and static on the loose radio waves," Mission reported, "Coming from that planet and closer to the sun."

"Nothing on the sensors yet, however," Juhani added.

"We'll have to be cautious then," Ev concluded slowly, "What sort of things are they saying, Mission. Is it in Basic?"

"It's a lot of mush, but I did catch 'Star Forge' and 'Malak' a couple of times," Mission answered.

"I think we've found the place then," Ev sighed. Carth couldn't bring himself to feel excited either. They may have found the Sith's secret to winning the war, but there was a lot to surmount between now and their own victory. "Jolee, what's the makeup of that planet and its moons?"

"Give me another second, would you?" Jolee grumbled, "Let's see. The planet is terrestrial, it's outer surface is largely water with an oxygen atmosphere. Not sure about the core yet, though. Looks like a good retreat for us if need be."

"We're staying in space for now, but that's good to know," Ev replied curtly. "And the moons?"

"The smallest one has some interesting metal content that could give us good cover and scramble the Sith's sensors, if that's what you're looking for," Jolee reported.

"And our sensors too as well," Ev replied, "No thanks. What are our other options?"

"The largest moon is just a dry ball of rock, but it's big enough to mask our presence. Plus, it's on the day side of the planet right now," Jolee replied.

"Good," Ev nodded and walked back into the cockpit, "T3, calculate a jump to get us as near to that big moon as we safely can." She clicked the comm. "Gunners, get ready. We may find company on the other side of this."

"Gotcha," Canderous replied over the comm. Shortly thereafter, Zaalbar warbled affirmatively. He was heard well enough throughout the ship without use of the comm.

"You two get ready for some fancy flying too," Ev advised Carth and Kionee in a low voice.

"Do you think this is the place?" Kionee asked.

"It seems like we were right after all," Ev nodded, "Mission picked up loose radio waves that mentioned the Star Forge and Darth Malak. That is unmistakable Sith chatter. If this isn't the Star Forge system, I can't think of what a whole lot of Sith would be doing out in the Unknown Regions."

"Malak's here then?" Carth asked darkly.

Ev took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shook her head and opened them again. "I don't know," she admitted, with a hint of frustration, "The Dark Side is too strong here. It's more than... more than just a gathering of Dark Jedi. There is something powerfully Dark in this system too, but it's obscuring individual signatures in the Force."

"You don't suppose it could be the Star Forge itself?" Carth suggested.

"It's a possibility," Ev replied.

Just then T3-M4 twittered proudly, rocking his head disk back and forth from where he sat plugged into the ship's computer.

"Looks like we're good to go," Ev said, "Kionee, punch it."

"Okay," Kionee responded, and slid the hyperdrive's handle forward.

Once again, the _Ebon Hawk_ leaped into hyperspace. It was a tense three minutes as they waited.

Finally, Ev counted down, "Three, two, one: disengage."

Kionee reacted immediately, pulling the handle back again. A huge blackish-gray moon hung before them, filling nearly their entire view port.

"So far, so good," Ev murmured, then called to her team on the communications deck, "How are things looking back there?"

"We are alone on this side of the moon," Juhani called back, "But there is a rather large Sith fleet between here and the star."

"Alright Carth, edge us around for a better look," Ev ordered eagerly.

"Got it," Carth nodded and took up the controls. Gradually, he moved east around the rocky moon's surface. It didn't have any kind of atmosphere to speak of, leaving little interference for his low flying. Slowly, they came around onto the day side of the moon into the sunlight.

Kionee gasped and Ev sucked in a quick breath. Over the moon's horizon countless glittering points floating in space. The silver curvature of the Sith's capital ships were unmistakable, and there were easily fifty of them or more. Darting around them like tiny fish in the sea were countless more squads of Sith fighters.

"That is a respectable fleet," Canderous observed over the comm.

Now closer to the sun, the tall, thin spike of light rising out of it looked stranger still. At the very end of the stream of light was something bulbous and unnatural.

Ev saw it too. "T3, get us a holo capture of that thing coming out of the sun and magnify it," she ordered.

Beeping and tweeting, the droid complied. The small holoprojector on the ship's dashboard immediately switched on of its on accord and rapidly zoomed in on the anomaly above the sun. Finally, it came to rest on what appeared to be a massive space station. Radiating out of a large spherical structure, four gargantuan triangular fins gave the station the appearance of a diamond-shaped prism.

"The Star Forge," Ev breathed. She quickly snapped out of her awe, ordering, "Carth, get me Admiral Dodonna."

Without hesitation, he hailed the _Libra_ and turned the comm over to Ev.

"This is Padawan Evrue Pell, requesting permission to speak with Admiral Dodonna," Ev pronounced crisply.

"Permission already granted," came Dodonna's voice.

"I'm sending you a holo of what we believe to be the Star Forge, as well as updated coordinates," Ev said succinctly.

"Understood," Dodonna replied, a few moments later, after she had evidently received the transmission, she exclaimed, "That's the Star Forge? It's a massive space station. And the fleet!"

"It seems to be a factory for the Sith's fleet," Ev added. "We will do what reconnaissance we can while waiting for your reinforcements."

"These weren't numbers we were expecting to face," the admiral couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"True, but we will have surprise on our side," Ev assured her. "Given that this is a factory, it is also likely that a number of those don't have a full crew yet. I'm sure you have data on the Sith's recruitment. Your people can work those numbers."

"I will now insist on the Jedi sending Master Sunrider along to aid in this battle," Admiral Dodonna said, "With the potential of Bastila against us and the size of that fleet, we need another Jedi with battle mediation on our side."

"We will await your arrival, Admiral," Ev replied.

"Good," she answered, "Expect our first ships in approximately 35 standard hours."

"Understood," Ev replied, "_Ebon Hawk_ out."

"Well, that's done," Ev let out a sigh of relief, "Now we wait, and collect what data we can. Carth, find us a nice crater on this moon to touch down in."

Before Carth could comply, Juhani called urgently, "Sith fighters, coming in fast!"

"I thought we were beyond their sensor range!" Jolee exclaimed in protest.

Everyone reacted as they should. Canderous and Zaalbar immediately began firing the ships guns. Carth took the ship in a wide arc away from the moon, darting around the squadron of fighters.

One dropped in front of the ship, trying to cut them off. Almost immediately it exploded under the _Ebon Hawk's_ laser fire. Carth didn't have time for much of a course correction, leading the ship to blast through the debris. He heard a few thunks as some pieces of the fighter rebounded off their shields.

"Nice shot!" Canderous complimented Zaalbar over the intercom.

"How are the shields doing?" Ev asked Kionee.

"They're at ninety percent," Kionee reported. The ship rocked as a wing of fighters flew by, letting loose their own fire. "Okay, eighty-two percent," she corrected.

"Any sign of more fighters coming our way?" Ev called back down the hall.

"Just these two wings," Juhani replied. "The rest of the fleet doesn't seem to have noticed us."

Carth came around for another pass, pushing the _Hawk_ into a swerving dive farther from the moon as he tried to shake two of the fighters from their tail.

"Let's keep it that way," Ev said loudly, "Gunners, we need to get rid of all of these ships as fast as we can. Word can't get back to the greater fleet that we're here."

"Understood," Canderous called back, the ship releasing more laser shots as he spoke.

The full wing came around to flank Carth despite all of his evasive flying. Lasers shot every direction between the fighters and the _Ebon Hawk_. Suddenly, two of the fighters exploded, one after another. An orphaned wing careened into the third, sending it spinning out of control away from the _Hawk._

That brought it down to three enemy fighters, and, at least for the moment, only two to worry about.

"Those two fighters are tailing us again, attempting to get a missile lock," Juhani reported quickly.

Carth glanced down at his on display and confirmed her assessment. The two fighters maintained a slightly higher plane of flight than the _Ebon Hawk_. "If that's the case..." Carth murmured. He abruptly cut the engines, letting the two fighters rocket right over them, then reengaged them and full throttle.

The gunners reacted just as he hoped they would. It was an old trick, but the fighters hadn't been expecting it. The _Ebon Hawk's _guns tore them to pieces as they struggled to get the ship back in their sights. Carth breathed a sigh of relief._ Only one left now..._

"Juhani, where's that last ship?" Ev asked, mild alarm in her voice.

"Fleeing back towards the fleet," Juhani replied. She too sounded worried.

Sure enough, trailing sparks, a single Sith fighter streaked away from them, as fast as its damaged hull would allow.

"Catch that ship," Ev ordered, "This ship is supposed to be one of the fastest in the galaxy. Let's see what it can do."

Setting his jaw determinedly, Carth ran his fingers over the controls, pushing the ship to its maximum. They should be able to outrun a damaged fighter, but they had to do it quickly. There was no point in taking any chances.

Ev seemed to think the same, "Kionee. Divert all power from the rear shields to the thrusters. We need all the speed we can get."

"I'm on it," Kionee replied.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with the fleeing fighter, but even so, Carth had begun to worry. _Are we inside the sensor zone yet? Did it already send a short range transmission?_

The fighter suddenly slowed. "Having engine trouble, I wonder?" Ev mused out loud, then announced, "Gunners, get ready."

Zaalbar and Canderous took care of it with ease, leaving only distorted fragments of durasteel behind. Carth slowed the ship's trajectory and prepared to turn around.

"Let's get back to the cover of that moon. Someone may have noticed us even still," Ev advised.

As Carth prepared to follow her orders, suddenly the ship shook and rattled. Ev lost her balance and stumbled against the panels on the wall.

"We're hit?" Mission exclaimed.

"No, the shields are still at full," Kionee replied, confused, as the ship continued to pitch and rock.

"The stabilizer is totally fried," Carth noticed immediately as he scanned the displays. _There's no way we can safely stay out in space like this. This is going to need repairs before we do anything else. _

"I bet it's a disruptor field protecting the fleet," Jolee suggested at a holler.

"That doesn't help us much now," Kionee yelled back, "This isn't something we can fix in orbit." The young freighter pilot evidently had some experience with repairs as well.

"I'm going to take her down on that planet," Carth announced, "Hang on everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"


	27. Part 26

Part 25- _The Builders_

"You call that a landing, Carth?" Mission demanded as she staggered into the cockpit.

Carth was about to retort angrily until he turned and saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

Kionee didn't. Still pouring over the data readings, she replied defensively, "He did pretty good considering what he was given to work with. I think we lost more than our stabilizers.

"Just joshing with you Kionee," Mission reassured her with a wink. "I'm glad we're still in one piece, don't get me wrong."

"Even if our ship isn't quite," Ev added lowly. "How's the damage Kionee?"

"The stabilizer is gone, that much was abundantly clear pretty much immediately," Kionee reported, staring over the dials, "But what we didn't notice right away is that it did something funny to our shields and engines, including the hyperdrive. The shock on the ship was worse than we thought. Plus, that awkward atmospheric entry actually managed to do a bit of damage to the eternal part of the ship. Not much, but I wouldn't chance an atmospheric exit in this condition."

"Can it fly?" Jolee asked pointedly, slipping up behind Mission.

"You want a repeat of that 'landing'?" Kionee asked with eyebrows raised.

"That's a no," Carth confirmed, looking over her shoulder. "Sure, we could get this thing into the air, but I'm not sure I could keep it up there. We'll need to make repairs."

"We don't have those kind of parts in excess," Ev said dryly, "Maybe we have some pieces to repair the hull, but certainly not the stabilizer or the hyperdrive."

"We're stuck here then," Mission observed, her usual optimism waning.

"I don't know if any of you got a good look at those wrecks we passed over on our way down?" Canderous said as he strode down the corridor towards them. "We're not the first ship to crash here. In fact, we're not even remotely the only one. We just seemed to have had the luckiest landing of all of them."

Juhani nodded from the doorway to the communications deck, "Canderous is right. And there are enough downed ships that we just might be able to find the parts we need to repair the _Ebon Hawk_."

"I hope you're right," Carth replied. He could here T3-M4's enthusiastic beeping distantly.

"Hey, what's up?" Mission asked the droid as she scurried back down the hall to the center portion of the ship. "Woh! Look at this guys!," Mission exclaimed once she reached him, "T3 found a big stone structure to the east with a huge energy output reading."

"Do you suppose that could be the source of the disruptor field?" Juhani asked. She and the rest of the crew filtered out of the cockpit and into the center of the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Maybe," Mission shrugged.

"With power readings like that, probably," Jolee said, looking over her shoulder.

"Well wouldn't that be lucky, crash landing on the one little island on a vast planet that has the source of our disruptor field," there was a bit of sarcasm in Canderous' voice.

"That would be the will of the Force for you," Jolee replied dryly.

"That the Force continues to will us to succeed, it is encouraging in the midst of this," Juhani said with a sigh.

"Well, here we are," Ev said, straightening up, "Let's make the best of it."

Zaalbar rumbled something a Mission, who nodded. "You're right," she agreed, "The real question is: where is here?"

Amid their crash landing, Carth had seen little beyond vast expanses of open ocean, dotted by clusters and chains of islands. Far to the East he had glimpsed two larger islands—continents perhaps, but in this hemisphere, islands and water was all there was to see. They had landed on the beach of one of the larger islands in a rather densely packed part cluster of small islands. Where were they exactly? He could have the _Ebon Hawk_ give them planetary coordinates, but that was rather pointless.

"As I said before, we are in the Builders' system," Ev answered confidently, "This was the only life-supporting planet we detected in the system, so I suspect that this is the home world of the Builders themselves. We're on that world."

Ev didn't have any more answers than any of the others did. That much was clear.

"Well, I say we get out there and start looking for parts and checking out that stone structure," Carth suggested, "Not only will that disruptor field make it impossible for us to take off safely again, it will completely gut the Republic fleet that's due to arrive in about 34 hours. We don't have much time."

Ev nodded, "Let's get moving." She led the way to the garage of the ship and lowered the loading ramp. Cautiously, with an unlit lightsaber in one hand, she descended. With equal care, the rest of the crew followed after.

They stood in the shadow of the _Ebon Hawk_ on a beach of soft white sand. Palm trees and low bushes grew around the edges of the sand, swaying gently in the breeze. Huge boulders lay strewn all about, and there was a small, rocky cliff at the back of the shallow alcove they had landed in. Not far down the shore appeared to be the remains of a Republic hammer-head ship. Carth wondered if it was from a recent scouting mission or if it was much older—one of Revan's original fleet.

"Look! Gizka!" Mission exclaimed, pointing to a patch of grasses near the edge of the surf.

"Shh!" Carth hushed her tensely. Sure, enough, however, a pair of gizka hopped carefree across the sand.

"I wonder if this is their home world," Mission speculated more quietly.

"Maybe," Ev replied distractedly. She was staring at some boulders at the base of the cliff warily.

Carth didn't have a chance to ask her what was the matter. She stepped out and ignited her lightsaber just as a small pack of humanoid aliens poured out from behind the boulders.

The aliens had tall, bald foreheads and eyes that stuck out on stubby stocks from either side of their heads. They looked just like the statues and projections that Carth had seen in their travels, only flesh and blood with grayish-black skin. Each carried metal vibrosword-like weapons and yelled between themselves in voices almost as low as the Ithorians.

"We do not come to bring war," Ev called to them, holding her ground. The six aliens, Builders, yelled something back and continued in their charge. "They're not going to play nice," Ev yelled back to the rest of the crew only moments before she engaged the aliens, "Let's do this!" She ignited her second, red, lightsaber.

Juhani and Jolee were the first to react, leaping into the fight next to Ev.

The aliens didn't have any ranged weapons among them. Carth, Canderous, Mission, Zaalbar, and Kionee were safe in the background as they fired into the fray. It didn't take long for them to take down all six of the aliens who bore only very primitive weapons.

Ev stepped back, hardly breathing hard at all. "Builders," she murmured. "We seem to have found the right place."

"Quite a welcoming party there," Jolee commented sarcastically.

Ev shook her head distractedly. "I understood them," she admitted quietly, "That is not a Republic language, but I understood them all the same. I must have taken the language from them last time I was here. More than that, some of them seemed to understand my Basic. Someone has taught them that too."

"Probably you, Revan," Canderous supplied.

"Please call me Ev, Canderous," Ev said quickly. "Well, anyway, the language is in my head, which means I can share it."

"We don't have time for a crash course in Builder-ese, just in case you didn't notice," Mission pointed out.

"No, I think she means that she can," Carth searched for the right word, "Insert it into your head. She put Selkath into my head when we were heading for Manaan."

"You can do that?" Juhani marveled, "That's the work of masters."

"I did used to be Revan," Ev shrugged, "It looks like I could do it then too."

"Any ill side-effects?" Jolee asked warily.

"Only a splitting headache for a few hours," Carth admitted.

"How are you at cleaning up headaches, Jolee?" Ev asked pointedly.

"Oh, I get it,"Jolee said, "You give everyone a headache and I follow in your wake healing their noggins."

"Only for those who want the language," Ev replied evenly. "Who's up for it?"

"I am," Carth volunteered immediately.

"I will try to receive the language from you," Juhani said cautiously.

One by one, the entire crew agreed to take the language from Ev.

"Query: Why must you waste your energy on such things, Master?" HK-47 started in, "When I am perfectly capable of functioning as a protocol droid in these circumstances. This language is fluently imbedded in my memory core."

"Because we need you to guard the ship," Ev replied quickly.

"Complaint: my exquisite programming and protocols again waste away as a simple guard dog," HK-47 bemoaned.

Ev ignored him. Instead, she approached Carth and placed both hands on his head as she had before.

Just then, there was the scuffling of feet across the sand to their left. Ev whirled around, hands immediately going back to her lightsaber hilts.

Two ragged looking Duros stumbled across the sand towards them. They appeared unarmed. Ev relaxed only a little.

"Duros? Here?" Juhani murmured.

"Thank you for saving us from those murderous animals," one said in Huttese as they approached, "We are in your debt." His green skin was slightly grayer than his companion.

"They attacked us first and we were better armed than they," Ev replied neutrally.

"Still, we owe you our thanks," the second Duros persisted. They came to a stop a few meters from Ev, eying her lightsabers warily. "If not for your good timing, they would have found us, and we would be dead by now."

"Well, I'm glad we could help you," Ev replied, "I take it you are not colonists of this world then?"

"Kriff no!" the greener Duros exclaimed, "We were part of a crew for a mining survey ship, but we struck some kind of disruptor field and crashed."

"Where's your ship?" Canderous asked, looking around. He glanced at the Republic ship but immediately discounted that, craning his neck in other directions.

"It sunk out to see," the grayer one explained, "Only a few of us managed to get away to land, but then, of the ten of us that beached here, only the two of us remain."

"The others?" Juhani asked, but the look on her face suggested that she already knew the answer.

"We were attacked by the locals," the same Duros explained, "Some tried to swim for another island close by, but we haven't heard from them since. The rest were slaughtered by those creatures."

"I don't even know how we got away," the greener Duros shrugged dramatically.

Carth caught them both eying the _Ebon Hawk_. "We may have made it safely to land," he said gruffly, "But our ship isn't flight worthy. It's not going anywhere at least until we can salvage the parts we need from another ship and make repairs."

"I see," the grayish one nodded curtly.

"I would like to offer you continued protection, but I cannot guarantee that," Ev addressed them diplomatically, "We have much to do as far as scavenging for repairs and cannot spare anyone to give you an armed escort. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the grayer Duros waved her apology off.

"Well, I guess we could try to swim for that other island too," the greener Duros suggested, "It's better than waiting here for another party of those murders."

The other Duros nodded in agreement. As a parting request, he said, "Well, if you do manage to get off this planet again, please tell the Republic authorities that we're stranded here."

"Will do," Ev replied with a nod, then closed the distance between herself and the two miners. She extended a hand to the grayer of the two and shook his hand firmly, saying, "Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

As she shook the second one's hand, he said, "You too. Thanks again."

With that, the two Duros headed straight towards the lapping surf and waded in. Soon, they would be swimming, but that wasn't their concern any more. Ev immediately resumed her efforts to transfer the alien language to Carth, then to Canderous. Jolee followed closely behind, easing Carth's headache that followed. The rest of the group only spoke in low mutters and whispers, not wanting to disturb Ev as she worked. Ev moved on to Mission, Zaalbar, then Juhani and Kionee. Kionee almost backed out, after seeing the excruciating look on Mission's face, but Ev managed to reassure her. Finally it was Jolee's turn himself. He cursed sourly in a language Carth didn't recognize as soon as Ev finished with him, then fell into a healing trance to block his own headache.

Ev dropped down onto the sand and sat herself cross-legged there, looking up at the rest of the crew. "How's everyone feeling?" she asked. She looked tired.

"Weird," Mission admitted.

"Fine," Juhani assured her. "And you? You look drained."

"I am," Ev admitted openly, "Let me meditate for a few minutes, then I'll be ready to go. For now, Canderous, Zaalbar, Mission, and Juhani, check out that downed Republic ship over there. See if you can find anything. The rest of us will catch up to you once Jolee and I are recovered."

The small team immediately fell into order and headed off across the beach then around the bend towards the wrecked ship.

Carth was left to stand guard with Kionee and their assassin droid while the two Jedi recovered their strength. Although Ev hadn't given a reason for keeping them around, that much was clear. Standing alertly, Carth tried to familiarize himself with their surroundings as best as he could; the sights, the sounds, and the smells. Above the gentle rumble of the waves against the shore, he could hear bird calls and small cries of local wildlife. A distant roar or grunt of some larger creature came now and again on the wind. As for smells, he could smell little else on the breeze beyond the salty spray off the ocean.

As he looked around, he saw the two Duros still determinedly swimming across the bay. They had crossed less than half of the distance so far. For the first time he noticed up in the sky the rocky shape of the cratered moon they had tried to hide around not long ago. It hung so low in orbit that even in the middle of the day it took up a large chunk of the sky. Other than a few white wisps in the distance, the blue sky was clear. Although the sun beat brightly down on them, it was no more than pleasantly warm.

Jolee rose and started stretching long before Ev did, but even she stood up soon enough.

"You ready?" Ev asked of those around her.

"Looks like we won't need to go join the salvage crew," Jolee said, shrugging in the direction of the wrecked ship. Canderous, followed by Juhani, Mission, and Zaalbar were already coming back around the boulders at the edge of their cove. Canderous waved to them, so they walked casually over to meet them.

"Any luck?" Carth asked.

Canderous shook his head, "We're not going to get anything out of that ship. Most of it us rusted away, under or above water. There are pretty big holes in the side."

"I saw some birds nesting in the command deck," Mission added, "At least, I think those were birds."

Ev sighed, "Nothing's ever easy. We'll let's hope that someone else crashed on land, saving themselves from the salt water. Let's go."

Leaving HK-47 and the other droids in charge of the _Ebon Hawk_, the followed the path between boulders at the back of the cove that the aliens had used to approach them. The entire landscape of the island was covered with scattered boulders, creating channel-like paths where there was no choice other than to go ahead or back. Between that and all of the sharp, winding corners, it made Carth nervous. The rocks that hemmed them in were all worn smooth from the elements. He doubted that anyone besides Zaalbar could climb them, in the event of an ambush.

They had been walking along the winding path for only about five minutes when Ev stopped and held up a hand for a silent halt. She seemed to be listening and reaching out with the Force. Although Carth didn't have the Force to rely on, he too strained his ears. Although he couldn't make out the words, he heard low, rumbling voices not far off.

"There are four of them just around this bend," Ev said, barely above a whisper, "We will try to talk to them first. If they attack, we fight."

The crew of eight, with Ev in the lead, crept across the sandy ground and around the corner. Sure enough, four of the aliens picked over a piece of a downed ship that must have fallen from its whole during a crash. As they grumbled among themselves, it took a few moments to realize the presence of outsiders.

All at once, they saw Ev and her crew. They roared and unsheathed their weapons. "Get the off-worlders!" one of them yelled.

"We're not here to fight you," Ev yelled back urgently, but they ignored her.

"For The One!" another joined the rally cry and led the charge.

The four aliens didn't stand a chance. Ev cut down two before they even reached the rest of her group. The other two fell to Juhani and a barrage of laser fire.

"It seems like such a waste of life," Ev said, stepping over the bodies of the fallen aliens. "Why attack us on site like that?"

"Maybe they are the protectors of this island? Maybe they have seen outsiders in the past that have tried to destroy them," Juhani suggested, "Perhaps the others they have encountered were like those Duros, unable to fight back."

Jolee nodded, "They looked like they expected to win, even with two-against-one odds. Overconfidence, if you ask me."

"Maybe they're a race that loves the thrill of fighting and killing," Canderous added darkly.

"This is not the time for speculation, unfortunately," Ev reminded them. She stood over by the wreckage. "This looks to be at least a part of an engine. Let's see if we can find some of the parts we need. They even did some of the work for us." She pointed to a haphazard pile of components next to the wreck.

The crew immediately set to work, crawling over the ripped hull and sorting through the pile of debris. Sure enough, they found what they needed to repair their own engines and thrusters, but that still left trouble with the stabilizer and hyperdrive. There was no taking off without either of those.

Ev surveyed her companions and the pile of parts they had just salvaged. "We still need to keep looking. Maybe more of this ship made it onto this island," she said, "At the same time, this is too much for us to lug around with us. Zaalbar, can you carry all this if we bundle it up for you?"

The Wookiee replied with gruff affirmation.

"Okay then," Ev said nodding, "Same teams as before. With the aggressive natives, we stay in groups of four, at minimum. Canderous, Mission, and Juhani will go back with him to the _Ebon Hawk_ to unload those parts, then meet us again to continue our search."

"And you'll be waiting here?" Canderous asked skeptically.

"See that structure there?" Ev pointed over the boulders ahead of them. Carth couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. A tall, pyramidal stone spire reached up to the sky. "I think that's the stone structure with the high energy reading that T3 discovered. We will investigate what we can and wait for you there. If our plans are force to change, we have comlinks, and if that fails, Juhani can find us through the Force."

"Fair enough," Canderous replied gruffly.

Even as the other team of four was helping Zaalbar lash all of the parts together, Ev led her quartet forward along the winding path. With every twist and turn of the path, the stone spire grew larger and larger ahead of them.

When Carth guessed that they were practically at the structure's front steps, except for the tall rocks that still rose up on either side of their path, Ev said in a low voice, "There's something up ahead. Be ready." She didn't even break stride, though she took her lightsaber hilts in both hands. Carth noticed Juhani do the same with her single hilt.

As they passed between two decorative stone pillars and onto an open plain, Carth expected to find more of the hostile aliens. He wasn't prepared for the trained pets they had with them.

"Rancors?" Carth choked in surprise while two the lumbering beasts and their four keepers charged at them.

"Shoot for the necks!" Ev advised and leaped into the battle.

Carth and Kionee tried desperately to assist Juhani and Ev without drawing the attention of the rancors. Meanwhile, the two Jedi displayed some of the most impressive acrobatics that Carth had seen yet. Dodging claws, jaws, and swords gave them a limbering exercise.

The attention of the four black-skinned aliens was, however, split between controlling their beasts through shouts and prods and defending themselves against Ev and Juhani. Their primitive metal blades didn't even vibrate. Lightsabers easily sliced them in two. But, even when defenseless, the aliens continued to kick and flail, goading their rancors all the more. That was too reckless. Two of them fell to Juhani. Meanwhile, Ev swung out of the way to give Carth a clear shot at the other two. She took that brief moment to slide under one rancor's belly and slice upward. It roared, screamed, and clawed at its own underside. Ev barely made it out from underneath before it collapsed with a grunt.

She and Juhani bore down on the second. Ev swiped at its hands, distracting and infuriating it further while Juhani vaulted up onto its back. With one deft stab, she ran her blue blade through its skull. It uttered a small moan before falling face-first into the dirt. With a look of distaste, Juhani slid down from its neck and stepped away from the huge corpse.

"Wow," was all Kionee could utter. Though she held a blaster in her left hand, she had hardly fired ten shots during the entire skirmish.

Ev clipped the silver hilts back to her belt and dusted herself off. "It never would have occurred to me that rancors would make nice pets," she said.

"Or weapons," Juhani corrected, not letting Ev's sarcasm stand, "They are certainly more effective than simple sword blades."

"There don't seem to be any more in the area, in any case," Ev reported. She was staring up at the huge structure just across the grassy field from them.

The peak of stone that had loomed up above them had a small rounded building at its base, cut of the same stone. Stretching out from behind that was a long enclosed hallway, raised bridge-like over a narrow straight of water between the land they stood on and another smaller island. The smaller island was almost entirely covered by a massive stone building, several stories tall with a narrowing plateau-like summit. All around the field they stood were more of the decorative pillars, or the fallen and crumbled stones that were left of them.

"It looks like a castle," Kionee observed quietly.

"More likely, it's a temple of some kind," Ev said, "There are hardly any windows to enjoy the view, but more importantly, I don't see any kind of structural aspects that would accommodate an armed force for defense. We've already seen that these aren't the sort of peaceful people that would trust in their neighbors' good will for the safety of their ruler."

Carth had to agree with her assessment. The building looked harmless enough, and yet he felt somehow uneasy about it. It filled him with a sense of foreboding.

"Well, let's go get a closer look," Ev urged, and began striding across the dry grass, "If this is where the disruptor field is coming from, the sooner we get it down, the better."

There was only one way in: a great doorway with a long stone ramp leading up to it. It had some kind of shimmery curtain over it, rippling in the breeze. Carth couldn't quite get a good look at it, but it struck him as odd.

They climbed up the shallow ramp, and the closer they came to the entrance, the more the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It was definitely not a curtain masking the doorway.

Ev stopped a few meters in front of it and rocked back on her heels. "Huh," she uttered dumbly.

"It's a force field of some kind," Juhani observed, "But I don't see any mechanics that would be supporting it. It is not sustained by the Force itself, so it must be mechanical, somehow."

"Is there any way to break through it?" Kionee asked.

In a flash, Ev's violet lightsaber was in her hand and she lunged at the wavering field that stood in their way. Both she and her lightsaber bounced harmlessly off of it. With a half-amused chuckle, she stepped back and re-stowed her weapon, "It looks like that's not going to work. And unless we can destroy or trigger the electronics that are sustaining it, there isn't a way past it."

"There is nothing but stone in sight," Juhani pointed out, obviously more frustrated with the situation than Ev. "Not even inside."

"Could you climb up and over it, then try to get in somewhere on that other island?" Carth suggested.

Ev took a deep breath and hesitated before answering, "Normally I would say, 'go for it,' but I don't think that's a good idea. First, we may get to the other side and find there is still no way in—"

"But we need to hurry and get this disruptor field down or the Republic fleet is doomed," Juhani cut in, "Right now, that looks like our best chance at it. It's a risk we need to take. The worst that could happen is that we have to climb all the way back here and think of another way."

Ev continued calmly, "Second, Juhani, I'm sure you also feel the strong presence of the Force in this place. It feels as if we are being watched. It is almost as if this building—this temple has a will of its own." The look of fierce frustration in Juhani's yellow eyes faded as she refocused herself on the Force. Ev went on, "It gives me the feeling that if we want to get in at all, it has to be through this gateway."

"I'm sorry," Juhani apologized with shoulders slumped, "I spoke out. I believe you are right about this place."

Ev turned and put a reassuring hand on Juhani's shoulder. "Don't be, Juhani," she said, then something behind them caught her attention.

"Pee-yew!" Jolee's voice rang out loud and clear across the lawn, "You got yourselves a mess here."

Carth and other others turned to look back at the field. Jolee, along with Canderous, Zaalbar, and Mission picked their way through and around the bodies of the rancors and their keepers.

"Rancors," Canderous observed wryly, "Looks like you had a bit of fun on your way."

"You call rancors fun?" Mission demanded, "I heard there was one in the Taris sewers that would—"

Canderous snorted a short laugh.

"You didn't run into any trouble yourselves?" Ev asked, trotting back down the ramp. Carth and her three other companions followed after her.

It was Jolee's turn to snort, "Other than an underused assassin droid whining our ears off?"

"Good," Ev nodded, meeting them in the middle of the green. She quickly caught them up on her assessments of the temple. No one was happy about the set-back, but no one argued with her decision. "For now, let's concentrate on finding the parts we need to repair our ship."

"I think the only other easy way out of here, other than where we came from, is over there," Kionee pointed towards a cluster of bushes off towards their left.

"Good eyes," Carth commended.

"Well, let's keep moving then," Ev urged.

All eight started out again with Ev in the lead. Carth and Juhani hung close to Ev once again while Kionee and Canderous took up the rear. The others situated themselves somewhere in between. The path that Kionee had spotted was much narrower than the last with higher cliff walls looming above them. It was not long, however. They soon came out onto another small, sheltered beach, much like the one they had landed on. Nestled in with the cliff walls along the back of the cove was a low metal-sided structure with draped cloth roofing. That in itself was not remarkable. The visible electricity that jumped and crackled in white lightning bolts between the pillars that encircled the structure was plenty enough to draw their attention. There was only a small gap in the lightning fence in front of the doorway.

"I have a better feeling about this," Ev murmured. Without waiting for any of the others, she strode confidently towards that gap.

"Ev! Wait!" Carth exclaimed, grasping for her sleeve and missing.

As soon as she was within range of the leaping tendrils of electricity, a small holoprojection flickered to life in between her and the door. It resembled the aliens they had met earlier in form only. Its mannerisms were much calmer and its voice much less brash. It's skin was even a distinctly different shade of adobe brown.

"What is your purpose here, off-worlder?" it asked.

"We seek the Star Forge," Ev responded without a moment's hesitation.

"So you return, Revan, after three long years, with the same request," the voice of the holoprojection said, "The council would like to speak with you. Come."

"Three years past, we helped you, and in turn, you betrayed us," one of three of the aliens in front of them said sternly. Like the two others that flanked him, his skin was a rich brown color and he wore little more than a simple shirt, a skirt-like loincloth, and spats around his legs. It was all the cream color of undyed, natural cloth. While Ev's seven companions stood around her, the attention of all of the aliens were exclusively on her. The center alien continued, "And yet, we welcome you back. Perhaps that is our failing."

"I apologize, council, but I don't remember our last meeting at all," Ev admitted, "My mind was destroyed and rebuilt. Thus my memories stretch back less than a year."

"Perhaps it is so," the alien on the left said nodding, "There is something very different about you now, and you do not come with your assistant Malak this time." Carth noticed that the alcove behind them was framed between two cloth banners that bore geometric representations of the Star Forge.

"But forgetting does not change the past—what you have done," the third alien added.

"I know," Ev bowed her head, "And I'm sorry. Although it may seem strange, could you tell me of who you are, of our last meeting, and of my crime."

"We are the Elder Rakata, decedents of the priest caste from the time of the Infinite Empire," the center councilman explained.

"You're the Builders then!" Mission exclaimed.

The Elder gave Mission a passing glance. "Yes, we were, but no more," he continued, "Three years ago, you and your assistant Malak crashed onto this island, victims of the disruptor field. You came to us and asked us for help, as you have again now, and we offered it. We let you into the Temple of the Ancients to shut down the disruptor field so that you could again leave Lehon. In return, you promised to destroy the Star Forge, the symbol of our past deeds that hangs as a shadow over us even still. Instead, you took it for yourself and let loose that slumbering evil on the galaxy once more.

"You see, only those who control the power which you call the Force can enter the Temple of the Ancients. It has been countless generations since one with such a power was born among us. Without the knowledge kept in that temple, we can do nothing about the Star Forge. You came to us like a savior, giving us a chance to rid our system of that abomination, but you betrayed us," he explained bitterly.

"I won't deny that Revan was a betrayer," Ev replied submissively, "I am sorry for what these two hands have done. But I am a new person that remembers none of that: Ev Pell. And it's true that we need your help again."

"Only to betray us again," the Rakata on the right snapped.

"She's not Revan any more," Mission argued quickly, "She wouldn't do something like that."

Zaalbar grumbled his agreement.

"Your companions seem to trust you," the councilman on the left said, "But do we dare to?"

"We have spent the last several months tracking Revan's travels of three years ago, collecting damaged data from your star maps, hoping to find this system," Ev explained for them, "We are determined to stop Malak's war on the galaxy and we think the only way to do that is to destroy his greatest weapon: the Star Forge. We came to this system to right my wrongs of the past and destroy that space station once and for all. Again our ship has crashed. We cannot take off and fight Malak until we find the repair parts we need and we disable the disruptor field."

"So it comes to this again," the Rakata on the right said, "I believe that you could be just as easily deceiving us again. I will not have you use that weapon to cause any more strife."

"Please reconsider Elder Council," Ev begged.

"Perhaps we shall," the middle councilor said, "We will discuss this matter in private. For now, please wait here."

"Please make your decision quickly," Ev urged, "The fleet of the Republic—an alliance of planets that stand up against Malak—will be arriving in this system soon to destroy the Star Forge. With the disruptor field still up, there is no way they can succeed."

The three Rakata to whom they had been speaking didn't respond. They loped around the bend in the hallway that encircled the compound and out of site. Other Rakata, dressed similarly and of the same skin color rushed in with cushions to sit on and a few bowls of what appeared to be fruit. While several others dug in to the unfamiliar foods, Carth couldn't eat.

"This isn't going well, is it," he whispered to Ev.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that my presence would make trouble here."

"Without you, they might not have let us in at all," Carth argued.

"We have to convince them to trust us, somehow," Ev said quietly.

"Hey, you convinced," Carth tried to give her an encouraging smile.

It wasn't long before the council of the Elder Rakata returned. They resumed their places standing in the alcove before the entrance way. Ev quickly stood, and the others shuffled respectfully to their feet around her.

"We dare not let you into the Temple of the Ancients as we did before," the Elder in the center announced, "We cannot have a repeat of the treachery of three years ago."

"Please, Elders," Ev begged, "It could not be a repeat. Malak is already up there, churning out ships and sewing strife across the galaxy. I could never take back the Star Forge and command it myself. Malak himself already tried to kill me himself once on our journey, and he sent plenty of his Dark Jedi to do the job for him too."

"If I recall, he was the one calling you 'master' when we last met," the Rakata on the left said, "You are more powerful than he."

"Besides, even if you did not take the Star Forge for your own, the Temple of the Ancients holds all of the dangerous secrets of our past; terrible technologies and even more terrible weapons," the right Rakata went on, "We of the priest caste chose to lock those secrets away so that they could never be used for destruction, war, or terror again. Only we know the ancient ritual to lower the force field which guards the entrance. Now those who you call Dark Jedi enter, exit, and dwell freely within its walls. Defiling its sacred history and learning its dangerous secrets."

"Don't you see?" Juhani demanded, stepping up next to Ev, "This truly is your chance to destroy it once and for all. That is what we came for. That is what the largest fleet the Republic can muster is coming for. They are already traveling through hyperspace now. Perhaps you cannot see exactly what Malak is doing up there, but the Star Forge is not only a symbol of whatever past sins of your race. It is a symbol of destruction, of thousands of planets that will fall to Malak's evil Sith empire if we do not strike and destroy it now. The free planets are losing this war. Trillions have died already."

"And soon you would have another Infinite Empire with the Star Forge at its center," the Rakata on the right said quietly, "Build on conquest and slaughter."

"As far as I can see, this kid has a powerful destiny about her," Jolee added, "It's up to her to finish what she started with this Star Forge of yours."

"And she's just the person to do it," Canderous put in confidently, "If anyone can get up there and defeat Malak, it's her. She's got the smarts, the instincts, the skills, and the power. Keep her grounded here, and the Republic will lose. No question. There is no one else in the galaxy would could win this battle. She's the only one worthy of it."

"And someone has to do something to stop the Sith," Kionee piped up nervously, "Or this war won't ever end."

"Ev won't let you down again," Mission said boldly, "She's good now, I promise. If you let her go there, I'll stay here as, as a hostage."

"Mission, what are you—?" Ev started, shocked.

Zaalbar quickly interrupted and roared something at Mission.

"Both Big Z and I will be your prisoners until she does what she say's she'll do," Mission continued, "We know she'll come back for us. It's like a guarantee. Just like you did, Ev, at the Sand People camp."

That seemed to appease Ev, if only a little.

The three members of the council continued to stare silently over Ev and her crew.

"I'm not one to trust either," Carth admitted openly to them. He stepped in front of Ev, blocking her from their view. He wanted to be their focus. "But, in the months I've been with her, she has proved to be the most competent person I have ever met. Not only has she surmounted all of these challenges in finding this system, but every step of the way, she's been fighting for freedom and for life. She helped save Zaalbar's people from slavers. She rescued Kionee from the prisons of one of Malak's ships. She recovered scientists and miners from an underwater mining facility. She freed the captives of the Sand People without even bringing it to a fight. She even convinced a few kids training to be Sith themselves that power and domination through fighting and killing isn't the right path. She's done favor after favor time and time again to get where we are, even though it took longer than going in with guns blazing and forcefully taking what we want.

"They say that the Jedi—people with the Force walk a difficult path, one that's easy to stray from. I've seen her walk it, with Revan hanging over her all the while, and she's done a pretty good job of it," Carth said, "I know I couldn't have done as well. To propose that she would turn on us now, after all this, it's ridiculous."

Zaalbar added wuff in agreement.

Except for the shuffling and mumbling elsewhere in the compound, the air fell silent.

"I see that your companions trust you," the middle Rakata said at last, "And love you."

"And I love them," Ev replied more confidently, stepping up beside Carth again, "None of them had to come with me on this crazy mission. It really only had to be me and Bastila, but Malak already got her. It should really only be on my shoulders, not all of theirs. But they came along anyway. Over half of them lived on planets that have now been all-but-destroyed by Malak's forces. While I don't carry that kind of pain on my own, I carry it with them. I can't ask you to open the temple for my sake. Whether I remember it or not, I started this war myself." She took a deep breath and continued, "But I will ask you to allow us into the temple for the sake of those who have loved and lost their friends, their families, and their homes."

The center Rakata didn't even stop to consult the other two. He said, "For your friends and those they have lost, we will allow you to enter the temple." Raising a hand in caution he went on, "But you will abide by the traditions handed down by thousands of generations of priests. The temple is a sacred place and entering it is a sacred process. Though it has been defiled, we must remember that even now. We shall not make the same mistake we did last time by allowing Malak to go with you. You will enter it alone, Revan."

"Ev, that's a bad idea!" Jolee hissed at Ev urgently.

"Thank you, council of Elders," she said respectfully, "I respect your traditions and I will go alone." She turned her attention to the others, "Please, don't argue. They are being plenty generous enough in letting me in at all. We can't ask them for anything more."

"I don't like it," Carth muttered.

"Come on Carth, you said yourself that she's capable," Canderous chided, "Have some confidence in the woman."

Carth sighed.

Ev addressed the Elders again, "And please, call me Ev. Revan is gone."

"As you wish, Ev," the center Rakata nodded, "We accept the offers of your friends; the small blue one and the tall hairy one. However, they will not be treated like prisoners. They will be treated respectfully and be made comfortable as we wait for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

The Rakata on the right added, "As to parts for your ship. Only last week, another ship crashed not far away, along the beaches to the South. I do not believe that the warrior tribe has scavenged it yet. You may be able to find what you are looking for there."

"Thank you," Ev made a small bow.

"I understand that more ships are on their way to assist in the destruction of the Star Forge. In that case," the center Elder began, "We must send for Keeper Osraa and begin preparations for the ritual at the Temple immediately. The ritual will take some time from start to completion. The mean time, prepare yourself Ev-who-was-Revan."


	28. Part 27

Part 27- _The Temple of the Ancients_

After finishing the refreshments that had been served to them, the Elder Rakata's promise was quickly put into action. Two Rakata volunteered to guide the crew, sans Ev, Mission, and Zaalbar, to the wrecked ship they had mentioned to the South. The Wookiee and the young Twi'lek were comfortably situated in the mean time. Now knowing the Rakata language, Mission would have no trouble entertaining herself with her hosts. She could her curiosity about the planet and its people with any of her hosts that would answer her questions.

Six Rakata, including the three council members and one other who was identified as the Keeper of the History, collected various ritual instruments and ushered Ev out of the compound. Carth, along with Canderous, Jolee, Kionee, Juhani, and their two guides filed out behind them. As the two parties crossed the beach in opposite directions, Carth lingered in the gateway, then took a few steps after Ev's group.

One of the councilmen noticed. "She must go alone," he reminded Carth sternly over his shoulder.

"I know," Carth admitted with a frustrated sigh. _And I don't like it one bit._

"I'm sure he only wants to see me off," Ev reassured them, "Could he come along and watch the ritual? He can't use the Force anyway, so he couldn't enter even if he wanted to."

_She argues for me. I didn't even have to ask. I love you, Ev._

"I suppose that is permissible," the Rakata allowed, then abruptly turned and continued along.

Carth had to scramble across the sand to catch up with them. "Thanks for that," he murmured, moving into stride along side Ev.

"I was hoping you'd try to come along," Ev admitted with a smile, then reached over and squeezed his hand. "This whole thing has me on edge, and I could use your company getting ready for it."

"You, on edge?" Carth teased.

"I would argue that I was a soldier not too long ago, and only recently became a moderately serene Jedi," Ev shot him a sideways glance, "But we both know that's more or less a lie. In truth, I don't think I ever was a perfectly serene Jedi. History can tell that."

"You're afraid?" Carth asked.

"Afraid? No," she replied, almost amused, "Fear is on the path to the Dark Side."

Carth wasn't quite sure how serious she was being. "Is that you or your training speaking?" he asked.

"Carth, love," she put a hand on his arm as they walked, "You're afraid enough for the both of us. I just need to be focused and alert for this. Infiltrating an ancient, Sith-infested temple full of dangerous who-knows-what, that takes careful concentration."

"And you think you can do it?" Carth asked at almost a whisper. He didn't want their guides to overhear his concern.

"There's no room for speculating and what-ifs in the Force," Ev replied, "That's one thing Master Zhar drilled into me. You've just got to throw yourself into the mercy of the Force and let the moment flow. Pondering about the future and foresight is something for Jedi Masters who sit around in their council chambers all day, planning for the Order. The life of the ordinary Jedi is very much in-the-moment. I'm on edge, as I said, because I'm trying not to think too much about what's ahead of me. When I get in there, I'll do what I need to do."

"I hope you can," Carth said, "This whole war really rests on whether you can or not."

"Now that's something I really don't need reminding of," Ev responded dryly, "But you heard what Canderous said: if anyone can do it, I can."

"And he's right," Carth agreed firmly, and took Ev's hand. "I would just feel a lot better being with you on the inside where I could see you—where I could help you, than just waiting on the outside, wondering what's going on."

"For your sake, I hope you find something to do while I'm in there," Ev said seriously, "You'll drive yourself crazy with worrying. Who knows how long it will take for me to get to the field generator and power it down. Promise me that you won't sit in front of that temple and wait the whole time?"

"Yeah, sure, I promise. I'm sure there will be plenty to do with repairing the ship," Carth promised in order to appease her.

"Well, here we are," Ev said as they rounded out of the enclosing cliffs and onto the meadow in front of the temple.

Carth and Ev did their best to stay out of the way as the six Rakata set up for the ritual. It seemed that Ev didn't need to take any part in it herself. She had only to be ready to dash inside the temple as soon as their chanting took the shield down. They set up a large white stone basin at the foot of the ramp up to the temple. Placing wood inside of it, they reverently poured on various oils and powders before lighting it all on fire. Five of the Rakata placed themselves evenly in a circle around it. They clasped their hands together, then knelt down, beginning their chant. The sixth Rakata simply stood back and watched.

Carth and Ev found themselves a spot to sit on the grass not too far away. There wasn't much to watch. The Rakata sat still as stones chanting endlessly in a form of the language so archaic that neither Carth nor Ev could make any sense of it.

Eventually, the sixth Rakata himself seemed to tire of the chanting as well. He strode over to where Ev and Carth sat, then kneeled down beside them.

"I should tell you that this will take a few hours," the Elder Rakata began. "But you must be ready as soon as it is finished. The mechanisms in the temple are programmed to recognize our ritual and open the force field, but not for long. We would not want to have to repeat the process if you miss that opportunity."

"I understand," Ev nodded, "And you will tell me when it is almost finished?"

"Of course," the Rakata rumbled. He gazed over both of the humans with his twisting eye stalks. Carth couldn't read his facial expressions at all, making him uncomfortable under the alien's stare. "Is it true that you do not remember any of your last visit here as the council has told me?" he asked after a moment. "You do seem somehow different."

"It's true," Ev replied, "The memories I have stretch back less than one standard year—that's less than a third the time since I was here last. My mind was damaged during the war and the Jedi restored it, then convinced me, in one way or another, to undo what I had done and fight against Malak and the Star Forge."

"It is a relief to see that you have changed Revan," the Rakata replied, "After your sincere interest in our people and our history, your betrayal shook us deeply." He paused, then added, "I am sorry. If you do not remember your last visit, then you would not remember me. I am Osraa, Keeper of the History."

"History? What sort?" Ev asked, straightening up, her eyes bright.

"I keep in my memory and in documentation the history of Lehon and the Rakata," Osraa answered, "We Elders believe that such a thing is vital so that we do not repeat our past sins."

"Then, would you mind answering a few questions of mine?" Ev asked as she tried to keep the eagerness from her voice, "I have been collecting clues about your civilization for the last several months in my travels. We went to five planets, all of which you had previously occupied, following the distorted data of star maps."

"As you did the last time you came. And you were just as eager to know more about us then," he replied, "It surprises me still that the Star Maps were able to regenerate themselves even after we sabotaged them so the slave races would be unable to find our home world. Such is the power of our terrible technology, even now. Please ask your questions. Though I do wish you hadn't forgotten our discussions of three years past."

"I wish I hadn't either," Ev admitted, "I guess one of the things that has been gnawing at me this whole time is: just how infinite was your Infinite Empire? Six planets is hardly deserving of that title."

"If it were only six, we would not have been so bold in our naming," Osraa chuckled, "Our empire consisted of over five-hundred planets, ten billion Rakata and over a trillion slaves."

"Slaves?" Carth wondered out loud. "Not citizens?"

"You must understand, friend of Revan, that we are a violent race. We yearn for power and we take it savagely when we can. It is in our nature," Osraa explained, "When we built our empire, we used each new planet as a resource to fuel our continuing ambitions. We enslaved all of the primitive races we encountered, for none were as advanced as we, and brutally crushed any rebellions. Our predecessors even reformed planets to better suit the needs of our staggering empire. Conquest is irresistible. The more we conquered, the more we wanted. Every Rakata with a name for himself wanted a planet or even a continent to govern."

"But how did you travel the distances needed to create such an empire? That was long before the rest of the galaxy invented the hyperdrive," Ev asked, eyes narrowed with interest.

"Since our earliest beginnings, the Rakata were what you call a Force-sensitive race. We combined technology with the power of the Force and used it to fling us through hyperspace and to discover life-supporting planets," he explained, "Our ships, our weapons, our droids, our day-to-day machines, and even the Star Forge were all powered with the Force to some degree or another."

"You said 'were,'" Ev observed keenly, "Are you not now? I haven't sensed the Force emanating from any of your people."

"You observed correctly, Revan," Osraa replied.

"Please call me Ev," she cut in.

"Very well, Ev," the Keeper continued, "The Rakata no longer feel the Force as they once did. It has been nearly a hundred generations since a Force-sensitive child has been born of the Elders. Some think it was an immunity to the Force that grew out of our long over-exposure to it. Our scientists suspect that our loss of sensitivity may have been caused by a genetic shift. They are hoping to isolate this Force gene, if such a thing exists. If we were able to breed sensitivity back into our population, we would once again be able to enter the Temple of the Ancients and relearn its secrets. There is hope that among the Black Rakata such a shadow of that gene still exists."

"I thought you said that there were terrible things in the temple that should never be used again, do you want to create a second empire?" Ev asked warily.

"No, but we would join with the galactic community again, no longer living in isolation," he replied solemnly.

"You mentioned Black Rakata," Ev brought the conversation back. She seemed satisfied with his answer. "We were attacked shortly after landing by a group of shorter, darker-skinned Rakata. They aren't part of your settlement, are they?"

"No," Osraa answered, "They are members of the tribe of the One, Black Rakata, descendants of an ancient warrior caste. The One is brutal and brilliant. He has risen as the most powerful of the primitive war lords on Lehon. Primitive and superstitious, they remember only through legends what we kept careful history of. They do not know the truth of our race. But their songs and legends brought them here. They know that within the walls of the Temple of the Ancients are great powers and secrets that could help their tribe dominate the world."

"And they came to you demanding that you let them in?" Ev guesses.

Osraa nodded, "We could no easier let them inside as we could ourselves. None of their representatives seemed to have control of the Force. And, of course, we would never allow such dangerous technology into the hands of another warlord, only to repeat our past tragedies. They have persisted here for some time, since your last coming. They capture and kill our scouts when they can, hoping to persuade us."

"And you don't do anything about it?" Carth asked, "Don't you have warriors of your own?"

"We have far superior weapons technology to them," Osraa explained, "We could easily wipe them out. However, if we did, it would prove that we have learned nothing in these past forty thousand years. While they remain on this island, we will keep ourselves in the secluded safety of our enclave rather than fight and kill them."

Carth sat back in mild amazement. The Elders impressed him. _A violent race bent on preserving peace. That's a little bit like us humans, I guess._

"How did the empire fall?" Ev asked after some pensive moments.

"It was bound to happen, in the end," Osraa answered, "Even if the whole galaxy were ours, it would not have satisfied our lust for conquest—our greed. Corruption ran rampant through our leaders, leading to bloody squabbles that affected not just the Rakata. Slave races began to cleverly unite against us all over our Empire. We began to lose our connection to the Force, having to rely more and more on primitive technology as fewer and fewer of our people could control what we had created before. Even still, we pressed on.

"What tipped the balance was a great plague that reached all edges of the galaxy. It killed only Rakata. Millions, if not billions, of our people died victims of it," he continued, "It may have been an unusual mutation of a more ordinary virus, or it could have been engineered by one of the slave species. Though few possessed the technology to do such things. We saw to it that none of them learned our sciences. Regardless of the source, we fled from the galaxy at large as a weakened, frightened species.

"Being confined to our home planet bred malcontent, and the old leaders grappled for control over one another. They unleashed terrible weapons of mass destruction that flattened all of our cities and nearly destroyed our very planet. Billions more died. Some survived in underground warrens. We Elders lived in the safety of the temple and emerged years later to find only destruction. Our ancestors sealed off the temple, vowing never to let such creations loose on the world again, and thus we have stood in our duty to protect it," he explained, "Until only a few thousand years ago, only we Elders walked the surface of this planet. Then the Black Rakata emerged little by little from the underground and found a lush world ready for the taking. Their kind are constantly at war. We would teach them otherwise, but they would not listen. Perhaps they will learn patience in the future and come to hear us."

Ev took a while to take it all in. She gazed over at the continuing ritual, the five Rakata still stalwartly chanting, then up at the temple beyond them. "Is there anything I should know about the temple before I go inside?" Ev asked.

"We ourselves know little about its details," Osraa admitted, "That was lost to us generations after we last were able to go inside. I do know that the disruptor field generator is on the roof of the complex, so you will have to ascend to its summit to shut it down."

Ev nodded. "Thanks," she said, "And what about the Star Forge. What exactly is it? What are we going up against?"

"Much of that is also lost to legends," he answered, "But it is a terrible thing built by our ancestors. It is a great battle station that can construct massive fleets of ships, droids, and weapons quickly and easily from the elements it draws from our sun. More dangerous still, like all of our ancient technology it is fueled by the Force, the Dark Side as you call it. It is self-restoring, self-sustaining, and in a way, it has a consciousness of its own. Its dark power corrupts all that would try to use it. Only the strongest willed can control it. The Star Forge itself may have cause our leader's descent into bloody madness eons ago."

"How can we destroy it then?" Carth asked.

"That is for you to discover. Perhaps you will find the answer in the Temple of the Ancients," Osraa replied. Before Carth could ask him what he meant, the Keeper stood suddenly and stared in the direction of the Elder's enclave.

Hearing running footsteps approaching, Carth too turned to look. Both Juhani and Jolee jogged across the grass towards them. Neither looked calm.

"I trust that you have found the parts necessary to repair your ship?" Osraa addressed them as they approached.

They didn't reply directly. "Ev you're not going in there alone," Jolee said darkly.

"Jolee, you know the promise I made," Ev argued, "We need to abide by their traditions to earn their trust again."

"Dammit Ev!" Jolee snapped in a low voice, "I don't care about their trust. I care about you staying alive to see another day. Just tell your friend here that we're going in with you."

"She must go alone," Osraa insisted calmly.

"Jolee, you know I can't—" Ev started to protest as she rose to her feet.

"Ev, we have had a vision—a premonition," Juhani admitted slowly. There was worry in her yellow eyes.

"Your destiny, Ev, and probably the destiny of the whole galaxy will be decided inside that blasted temple," Jolee continued on, his temper rising, "We already know that the place is crawling with Sith. They told us that themselves. Maybe Darth Malak himself is in there."

"Perhaps this tradition has merit in their culture, but we cannot risk losing you, Ev," Juhani added urgently.

"After what I saw, I am not letting you go in there alone," Jolee said firmly, "I'm old, cranky, and stubborn, and I'm not going to back down."

"I will not let you out of my sight either, Ev, you are too important to me, and to the whole galaxy," Juhani added.

With a heavy sigh, Ev turned to Osraa. "You see the position they put me in," Ev admitted to him, "What they say has merit. If that temple is full of my enemies, as you say, I am likely to be out-numbered. I think I may need their help in the temple, and ultimately, to destroy the Star Forge. If I fail in this today, our fight against the Star Forge is over."

Osraa was deep in thought for quite some time. He stared at the chanters and up at the temple itself. "You ask me to break the laws of our traditions once again," he addressed Ev at last, "And again I will agree to let you. Perhaps, if only because we are as anxious to rid our skies of the Star Forge as you are. Very well. The others will not be pleased, but you must be ready to enter the temple immediately and do not argue with them. I will explain my decision to them once they are finished with the ritual."

And so they settled back down onto the grass, waiting. Ev seemed to have lost her enthusiasm for questions and conversation. She and the other two Jedi sat in a sort of pensive, meditative state. Carth reached over and took Ev's hand, resting it lightly on his lap. She graced him with a small smile but said nothing. They waited as the undulating chanted threatened to lull them to sleep. If would have, had their nerves not been on edge.

Sometime during the ritual, a single, small shuttle landed on the roof of the temple far away. All of them saw it, but none said anything.

_That had better not be Malak._

Then something changed in the ritual. The pace quickened and the pitch rose. All five of the Rakata raised their clasped hands slightly. Amid the smoke above their fire a sort of glowing prism came into being. The light of the floating prism was answered by the glow of something that was clasped in between their hands. The lights drew together as beams towards the large prism, then it suddenly emitted a burst of white energy towards the door of the temple. By this time, Ev, Juhani, and Jolee were all on their feet. The force field guarding the door flickered and fell.

"Go," Osraa urged, and the three dashed off up the ramp. Ev caught Carth's eyes only for a second before plunging inside. All three disappeared from sight.

As the Keeper had predicted, the other Rakata immediately erupted in protest at the sight of Ev's companions, but there was nothing they could do about it. No one, not even Carth, could follow them inside. As they angrily converged on Osraa, he turned to Carth and advised, "Go see to your companions, friend-of-Revan. I will deal with this."

Carth didn't want to leave the temple, but he couldn't argue. He didn't want to get caught in the midst of a herd of angry Rakata. He backed away and pulled out his comlink. "Hey Canderous, where are you guys?" he asked, "Ev and the other two just went inside."

"About time," came Canderous' reply, "I take it the old coot convinced them? We're almost at the temple with a good loot of parts. Come and help us carry it."

"Alright, I'll come find you," Carth agreed, and stowed the comlink.

Carth met them even before he reached the Elder's enclave again. Both Kionee and Canderous were laden with make-shift bags and parcels of awkwardly shaped parts. Canderous immediately tossed two bundles at Carth. "Think this will be enough?" he asked wryly.

"I certainly hope so," Carth replied, heaving the packs onto his shoulders.

They traveled back to the _Ebon Hawk_ without any trouble. All the while, Carth kept glancing over his shoulder at the temple spire.

They did have more than enough parts for repairs, which were quickly underway between the three of them and their astromech droid. Carth's work with the hyperdrive was soon complete, while Canderous still worked away at the shields and Kionee at the stabilizer. Carth felt that he should be more concerned about the condition of the ship he had started to think of as his own, but Jolee and Juhani's worry had rubbed off on him. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on inside the temple and what dangers they faced.

Carth checked over his work one more time, then headed off the ship. Canderous saw him walking up the path from where he crouched on top of the _Ebon Hawk._ "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"The hyperdrive is fixed," Carth called back up to him, "And you two don't look like you need any more help. I'm going to wait up at the temple until they come back."

"You really fall apart when she's out of your sight, don't you?" Canderous chided.

Carth scowled. It wasn't any of his business. Without replying, he continued up the trail and back towards the Temple of the Ancients. "Sorry Ev," he murmured, "I'm going to have to break that promise."

When he arrived, he found that all of the Rakata had gone. Only the impression of their stone basin in the grass was left, scattered with a dusting of ashes. He sat down near by and waited but quickly grew restless.

Carth let himself pace aimlessly across the wide lawn in front of the temple's entrance. Eventually, he settled onto the wide stone railing that overlooked the bay between the temple's entrance and the larger part of the structure. He stared at it, hoping for some kind of sign that all was still going well. It had been a few hours already since Ev and the others entered the temple. If all was going perfectly, they should have the disruptor field down already and be on their way back. The temple wasn't that big. But there were still the fins of the transport ship sticking up above the ramparts of the temple.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Two large objects—people soared over the edge of the temple's roof and plummeted towards the sea, accompanied by streaks of bright green and blue.

"Oh no," he gasped. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Both crashed into the open water with a spectacular splash, one after another. "Juhani and Jolee," Carth whispered as it hit him. _But Ev is still inside, alone!_

Carth quickly vaulted over the stone railing and scrambled down the almost cliff-like slope below. The crumbling slope gave way to a mass of large stones and boulders that angled down into the sea. Making his way across the slippery, salt-sprayed rocks, Carth continued towards the water line. Jolee and Juhani were already swimming towards him. As they drew closer, it took all of their concentration just to avoid being smashed up against the rocks. Carth didn't dare ask them any questions until they were ashore. Instead, he stripped off his boots and rolled up his pants to his knees then waded across the boulders to help them find a safe way up. He caught Juhani first, offering her a hand to steady her footing. She was shaking.

"What happened?" he asked quickly. The fear and curiosity was burning up inside of him.

Juhani was in shock, "Ev—she..."

Finding his own way without Carth's help, Jolee replied with a shake of his head, "I don't know, Carth. I really don't know."

Carth's heart began to beat faster. _Ev? What happened to Ev?_

They climbed a little further above sea level and settled down to rest on a large boulder. Jolee and Juhani were both panting as they emptied out their boots and wrung out their clothes. Carth waited by them in anxious anticipation. Even as they tired to dry off, Carth could hear the whine of a distant spaceship engine. He didn't need to turn and look to know that the shuttle was taking off again.

He caught Jolee staring up at it. "There she goes, I'd bet," he murmured.

"What happened up there?" Carth demanded, "Where's Ev?"

"Probably on that ship right now, heading for the Star Forge," Jolee answered. All the light was gone from his eyes. "Carth, we had to do a lot of sneaking and even a bit of fighting to make it to the summit of the temple, but we made it in one piece."

"Bastila..." Juhani murmured. She seemed to be unable to finish any of her sentences.

"Bastila was waiting for us there, she must have known we would come," Jolee shook his head shamefully. "That up-start padawan traded her allegiance to the Republic for one to the Sith. I don't know what Malak did to her, but she his apprentice now, and has she ever gotten powerful."

"No, no," Carth exclaimed in disbelief, "It can't be true. Bastila was loyal to the Republic and the Jedi. She would never turn on us like that."

"We always knew it was a possibility, Carth," Jolee said gravely, "Even you admitted that. Believe what you like, but Bastila was brash and overconfident. She knew she was special for her battle meditation, and yet she still remained a padawan. Malak exploited those weaknesses."

"She called us pawns of the Jedi Council, slaves," Juhani whispered distantly, "That the masters only want to hold back and control those who are truly powerful like her—and like Ev."

"I don't know how long we fought her, but we just couldn't get the upper hand," Jolee continued, "I think she was using some small kind of battle meditation on us, making us feel like we were doomed. At first, she only wanted to kill Ev to impress her new master, but the longer we fought, the more she seemed impressed by Ev's strength and power. She changed her mind and began to taunt Ev, telling her to join with her to overthrow Malak and return to her place as Dark Lord of the Sith, and soon ruler of the whole galaxy. Bastila didn't give a whiff about us."

"She has no allegiance except to herself," Juhani spat angrily. "The Dark Side has twisted her."

"Somewhere in the battle, when things seemed to be going their worst, Ev stepped back," Jolee sounded pained in his narration, "She must have been considering Bastila's offer. The Dark Side energies of that place must have gone to her head. One moment she was urging us on. The next moment she turned on us. Juhani and I were so stunned, we could hardly keep from getting our hands cut off. There was no way we could win against Bastila and Ev's four blades with just our two. But we fought anyway."

"Ev even tried to convince us to join with her and Bastila, so that we wouldn't have to die a meaningless death," Juhani hissed, close to tears, "But Bastila said we were worthless puppets of the council and that Ev should just kill us."

"I have never seen so great a change in a person happen that quickly, not in all my years," Jolee said, shaking his head. "Bastila's words had a powerful hold over her. After Bastila said that, Ev flung us over the edge of that damned balcony. At least she put a little too much Force into that push and we missed the rocks."

"No..." Carth's head was spinning, "No! This can't be true! That's not her! Ev wouldn't change sides just like that. Not when we've worked so hard to get this far, not when we're so close. We're so close..."

"It's true Carth. I don't want to believe it either," Juhani swallowed hard, "And now we face an even bigger threat than Malak: Revan reborn with Bastila's battle meditation at her side."

"The only hope we have now is that their in-fighting will provide enough confusion in the ranks, and take out enough of their goons to give us a chance at destroying their Star Forge," Jolee said darkly. "How much time do we have until your Republic fleet arrives, Carth?"

"About twenty-seven hours," Carth estimated, "By the length of this planet's days, that should put it sometime tomorrow afternoon. But, did you get the disruptor field down?"

Juhani nodded gravely. "I shut it down and destroyed the controls during the early part of the fight," she replied, "They won't be able to activate it again, at least not in time for the fleet's arrival."

"Well," Carth said grimly. He just couldn't think about it. "We soldier on without her. We've still got our responsibility to the Republic."

"And all the free people of the galaxy," Juhani added.

"But we can't mention this to the Rakata," Jolee said quietly, "They still have our friends, and there's no telling what they would do if they found out that she's about to betray them again."

"But what can we tell them?" Juhani asked, "They will notice when she does not return."

"Tell them that she's taken one of their shuttles in order to sneak in unnoticed on her own, to find the weak points," Jolee suggested, "and that she wants us to go in and help her once the fleet arrives."

Carth and Juhani nodded in agreement.

"Mission and Zaalbar should know though," Carth suggested, "They've been with us since the beginning. They deserve to know."

"If we can find a way to tell them without the Rakata overhearing," Juhani said sternly.

Jolee coughed lightly, "I speak a little bit of Shiriiwook myself."

"Fine, but what about Canderous?" Juhani asked, "He swore allegiance to Ev as the only commander worth following. He might turn on us for a chance to serve Ev again."

"We'll have to trust that he won't," Carth could hardly believe what was coming out of his own mouth, "He's a good fighter and we'll need him as an ally in this. He'll see right through us if we try to lie anyway. HK-47, that's another story. We'll have to give him a memory wipe or shut him down if we can't do that. We can't risk otherwise."

"In the mean time, it looks like night is coming on," Jolee observed, "I'd rather not be out here when darkness falls to see what sort of nasty critters come out at night on this island. Let's go lie to the Rakata and then get back to our ship. I think we're going to need plenty of rest and planning before we storm the Star Forge." He paused as he pulled back on his boots, "Juhani, do you still have those schematics of the Star Forge we downloaded?"

She patted her hip pouch. "If the datapad wasn't destroyed by the salt water," she answered.

"Well, let's get going," Jolee urged and clambered up the rocky slope ahead of them. Juhani followed agilely after and Carth took up the rear. He just couldn't wrap his mind around all of it. It just didn't seem possible at all. How could Ev abandon them like this? How could she leave him?

As they climbed, he heard Juhani murmur, "I wonder if she has been planning this all along, or if it was her bond with Bastila that tipped her over in that moment..."


	29. Part 28

Part 28-_ The Star Forge_

"So that's how it is," Canderous crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Slowly, deliberately, he eyed Jolee, Carth, and Juhani. The young freighter pilot looked on from the doorway with an opened-mouth look of horrified surprise on her face. "Bastila changed sides and Ev decided to hop ship with her, after trying to kill you," the Mandalorian summarized. With a chuckle, he added, "Though I'm surprised that you survived, if she had really wanted to kill you. This is Revan we're talking about. Now I get why you were in such a hurry to wipe that droid's memory when you came back."

"We're asking you to stay on our side, Canderous," Juhani said seriously, "I know how you respect Ev, but if we don't stop the Sith now—that includes Ev—there will be nothing left to fight for, soon enough. Especially with Ev, Mission, and Zaalbar gone, we need you."

"You really have three choices at this point, and the choice is yours to make. You know we can't force you," Jolee added, "One, you go with us to the Star Forge so that we can find some way to destroy it. Second: you fight us right here and now for control of the only space-worthy ship on the planet and take it to the Star Forge so that you can help Ev. Or you could say 'to hell with it all!' and stay here with the Rakata while we go have our fight."

"Hm," Canderous hummed in a half-chuckle, "You make my decision easy for me, Jolee. I'm not staying here. This planet is too much like a war zone whispering for revenge of ages past. I don't like it and I want to get off this surface as soon as I can. I also know better than to fight the three of you. The Lieutenant here is a fast-draw sharp-shooter, and I've seen enough lightsaber fights to know that one big gun isn't going to win any battles for me. Besides, my rifle is over there." He shrugged, pointing towards the passage that led towards the ship's garage. "I'll come with you to the Star Forge. I've been with this crew since Taris, and I want to see this through to the end as much as any of you. But don't look at me when it comes time to kill her. Even if Revan wasn't the greatest military leader the galaxy has ever seen, I know suicide when it stares me in the face."

"I don't think any of us could kill her if we had the mind to," Jolee admitted, then got a determined look in his eyes, "And, by the never-ending woshyr, we're going to try to bring her back again."

Juhani looked relieved, "I owe her that at the very least."

Carth nodded, "I promised her once that I would try to save her from herself if Revan took hold of her again, and I mean to hold to that promise."

"It's good to see that we're all in agreement, even though waltzing onto the Star Forge where Malak, Bastila, and Revan wait for us might be suicide anyway," Jolee said approvingly with a dry chuckle.

"We'll try our best," Kionee offered quietly from the doorway.

Carth turned to her in surprise, "No one said you had to come along, Kionee. You're no fighter. You could stay here and wait out the battle with Mission and Zaalbar."

"You're short a co-pilot, a gunner, and a slicer," she replied softly, shaking her head. She seemed nervous and yet sure of her decision. "I can't help you with the other two, but I can fly. If you're going to be cutting through a battle front, you'll need help in the cockpit, sir."

"Now—" Carth started to argue.

"I want to help," Kionee almost begged. She stepped into the room. "This is really important. Maybe I haven't been with you guys very long, but even I can see that the fate of the whole galaxy rests on this. I have risked my life for less. Everyone knows that one person tipped the balance in the Mandalorian Wars. Now, I'm not calling myself a Revanchist or anything, but maybe having one extra person along on this crazy mission will count for something, even if I don't really know how to handle myself in a firefight. And plus, well, I don't believe in life debts or anything like that for myself, but you guys saved me twice now, and you didn't have to. I do feel like I owe you something."

"Forget about your debt to us," Jolee said sternly, "Ev was the sort of person who would save every lost puppy if she could."

"And so would I," Kionee said firmly, "And that's exactly why I don't want to see her become Revan again. Aside from the fact that the return of Darth Revan would mean lots more death and the end of freedom in the galaxy as we know it," she added in a quick mumble.

"Well, if that's all settled, let's get some rest," Carth suggested, "We all know where we stand, and we know as best as we can what lies ahead of us. We now have about twenty-five hours left until the Republic fleet arrives. We will regroup in the morning to look over the Star Forge schematics that Juhani brought back with her and see if we can come up with some kind of plan of attack. Three hours before the fleet's scheduled arrival, we will launch into orbit and hide in the shadow of the metallic moon so that we are ready the instant Admiral Dodonna arrives." As the other four members of the crew stared at him, Carth realized that he had just overstepped a Jedi Knight, who technically outranked him, and two old men with years more battle experience against Jedi than he had. Carth hurriedly amended, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume command. We'll follow those plans if it seems reasonable to the rest of you."

"Don't you go blathering on like that to us," Jolee scolded, "Your navy-style rankings don't mean a mynocks tail on a mission like this, except that when your Admiral arrives, she's going to want someone to talk to, and that had better be you, Lieutenant."

"Perhaps you hadn't noticed," Juhani said with a small smile, "But I have outranked Bastila and Ev on this entire trip. That does not mean that they were any less qualified to lead."

Canderous grinned at Carth, "Don't worry, Carth, I'll tell you if I think you're about to do something stupid. You're not the only one with combat strategy training here, but I think your Republic Navy would much rather have you at the head of this than a retired Mandalorian."

"Fine," Carth found himself cracking a smile, "If anyone asks, you're the adviser. Well then, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be the last we get for a while."

Carth couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Canderous was already snoring loudly, and Jolee's breathing and dropped off into slow, regular intervals not long before. He could still hear Juhani and Kionee's voices conversing distantly in the woman's bunk on the other side of the ship.

He turned restlessly over in his bed again and tried to untangle his covers.

_Ev. How could you?_

He bitterly thought over all that she had done since he first met her. She entered and won a swoop race just to free Bastila. She stole a ship from the head of the Exchange on Taris, getting them off the planet just in time. She re-learned how to be a Jedi in only about a month. Her visions had steered them accurately to four star maps and now to the Star Forge. She helped the Wookiees throw slavers out of their village. She selflessly rescued Jawas and Mission's brother while making friends with the usually hostile Sand People in the process. She sorted out a case of crazy Selkath and an ancient firaxen shark in the depths of Manaan's seas. She had helped him finally get his revenge on Saul Karath after taking on an entire ship full of Sith. She successfully pretended to be a Sith student while turning other Sith back to the light, including his own son. If not for her, he would never have had a chance to see Dustil again.

Ev had taught him how to trust again—how to forgive and how to love again. She had taken a bitter and broken soldier bent only on revenge and the destruction of the Sith and given him life again. She showed him that he still had a life to live. She had loved him.

Or had she?

Revan had been charismatic and clever. Maybe he had just been another pawn in her plans. All that the Republic historians now knew pointed to the fact that Revan and Malak had begun their fall to the Dark Side long before anyone suspected it, long before the war with the Mandalorians was over. If she had been able to hide it then, she would have been able to hide it again.

Just when did she realize her true power? When did she decided to leave them all behind? When she met Malak aboard the _Leviathan_ or sooner? Maybe it was the sight of the Star Forge surrounded by its immense fleet that stirred her ambitions again. Once a monster, always a monster.

What did the Jedi know of redemption? They always talked of it as the best possible end. They could have stopped this from happening by just leaving Revan on her ship to die. Stupid Bastila had to insist on keeping her alive. Stupid Bastila had to be the one to give her a free ride back to the Star Forge so she could begin her reign of terror all over again.

What were the Jedi thinking, sending out two dangerous padawans like Ev and Bastila with no more supervision than Juhani, a recently-knighted Jedi herself who had just fallen to the Dark Side and had a nasty temper to boot? Why hadn't they sent a master too? If this mission was so important, why not? A Jedi Master would have seen this coming and would have sensed Ev's intentions long before it happened. It could have been stopped.

_Damn the Jedi and their overconfidence in trust!_

_Damn Bastila!_

_Damn Ev!_

_Damn those kriffing Sith who never stop tearing my life apart!_

_I loved her._

Carth swallowed back tears and rolled over again. He stared hopelessly up at the ceiling. Sleep was no closer than it had been an hour ago.

Heaving a sigh, he rolled out of bed and wandered out into the ship. He found the 'fresher and splashed some warm water on his face before ambling into the central hold of the ship and sitting down at what they used for a pazaak table. An image of the Star Forge that Juhani had been studying earlier still rotated lazily on the large holoprojector in the center of the chamber.

Carth stared at it, thinking nothing other than that they would have to go in there tomorrow.

Even Juhani and Kionee's voices had fallen into silence as they too slept.

_I wish I could believe that it's all some ploy to fool the Sith like Mission does. I wish I could believe that Ev isn't lost to us, but I've heard too much talk of the Dark Side. I saw what two earlier heroes of the Republic did when it got a hold of them._

Carth didn't even hear Jolee approach. He looked up, and suddenly the old man was there, standing with his hands on the back of the chair opposite Carth. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Carth shrugged, "I hope you aren't looking for a late-night game of pazaak. I'm not in the mood for it."

"Neither am I," Jolee replied, taking a seat. Squinting, he studied Carth, then said, "I know you soldier types. You'll buck up and march to your duty with stony determination on your face even after you've seen your best friend die in battle. You all pretend that your commission and duty to the Republic is what you live for when you're breaking apart inside. We all really live for our loved ones, not for some silly, probably corrupt political structure that somehow manages to keep us out of anarchy and chaos."

Carth didn't respond. He gazed over at the holoprojection of the Star Forge again.

"You're wishing you had never let Ev into your life the way you did, aren't you?" Jolee guessed shrewdly, "You're wishing that you hadn't allowed yourself to trust her or to love her in the first place."

"Jolee, really, it's none of your—" Carth started wearily, shifting his gaze back to the old man.

"That you loved her is nothing to be ashamed of," Jolee said, "Treasure the memories of those moments you had. I saw no deceit in either of you when you were together. What that relationship is now remains to be seen, but what I saw in both of you was love. Maybe she was evil all this time, but even the most evil of people can love. They need love too. It's love that sustains us, whether it's love now, memories of love in the past, or hope for love in the future."

"Jolee, I don't need this right now," Carth tried to argue.

"No, I think you do," he retorted stubbornly, "You need to hear this tonight. I told you once that I had a wife?"

Carth nodded, remembering Jolee mention it somewhere in the jumble of his own memories of the past few months.

"Nayama was her name," Jolee said fondly, "Beautiful, fiery, and passionate, not to mention strong in the Force. I met her when I crashed in a skirmish in the Ukatis System and was imprisoned there. I loved her immediately, but she took some convincing. Once I got free, I took her to the Jedi Council and asked that she be trained as Jedi. They refused, saying she was too prone to anger, too rash.

"I wasn't about to be snubbed. I took her and trained her in secret. Those were some of the happiest days of my life. Then the Great Sith War began. Like frighteningly many other Jedi of that time, Nayama was inspired by Exar Kun, and when I told her not to join up with him and his dark Jedi, she attacked me. We fought and eventually I won. But, Carth, I couldn't kill her. I left her, and she eventually did find Exar Kun and fight for him. She went on to kill lots of people, including some friends of mine, before she eventually fell in the war herself. I could never forgive myself," Jolee admitted mournfully.

"After the war was over, I went before the Jedi Council and admitted my crimes," he continued, folding his hands before him on the table, "I was tried and found innocent. They forgave me and offered me knighthood. An order that believed in pretending that grave errors which led to the deaths of many never happened was not something I could believe in. I refused to stand for my knighting ceremony and left the Jedi Order that very day.

"I guess what I'm trying to say in all of this rambling is that while I deeply regret that my actions led to Nayama killing so many people," Jolee tried to summarize, "I don't regret having loved her. She really was an amazing woman. Not so different from Ev, in many ways. And then there's, well, I don't want to kill Ev any more than you do, but if there is no other way, we can't hesitate. Our failure to stop her will mean the deaths of trillions more people to come. I don't know about you, but in all the years of my hermitage, I've come to think that it's better to have the death of one person on your hands, even if it's the one you love, than the deaths of countless other innocents."

Carth stared at Jolee. _Faced with the same choice he had, I would probably do the same thing. And yet, I can't afford to..._

"And now you're going to ask if you can be excused from the aimless ramblings of this old man," Jolee's voice was far from irritated, "So I'll save you that trouble and go back to bed." He pushed the chair out and stood up. "But remember Carth," he reminded before he went, "You yourself said that we all need to be well rested before tomorrow. Get some sleep, will you?"

Carth watched him go and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was left alone to think over what Jolee had said.

_If I had the chance, could I shoot Ev?_

Carth took the _Ebon Hawk_ out low over the water, skimming the surf until they were over the horizon from the Temple of the Ancients. He then turned the ship on an exit vector that would take them out right under the cover of Lehon's metal-rich moon. Scrambled sensors were well worth not giving away their departure. Ev knew exactly when the fleet was coming. The Sith would be watching for the _Ebon Hawk_ at around that time to shoot them down. Getting out early and undetected was essential for their own survival.

The ploy seemed to have worked. They landed on the barren surface of the moon out of sight of the Sith fleet but at a perfect angle to see their own Republic fleet when it arrived.

For three hours, they waited, reviewing their plans.

Carth paced around the central hold of the ship where all of the other crew members were assembled. "So, in about five minutes we will need to head to our posts and prepare for the fleet's arrival," Carth said, "As we agreed before, Kionee will be the co-pilot while I pilot. I want Canderous on the upper guns. We'll have to leave the port guns unmanned, since we are short-handed."

"Query: May I point out that my protocols include advanced proficiency in heavy ranged weapons?" HK-47 put in suddenly, "Statement: That includes guns on a ship such as this."

"Fine," Carth nodded, "You take the starboard gun. Juhani, I want you keeping an eye on friendlies and giving backup for Jolee who will be watching unfriendlies. While Dodonna's forces engage the Sith fleet, our objective is to bypass their lines and dock on the Star Forge. Once aboard, I will go with Canderous, Jolee, Juhani, and HK-47 while Kionee, MT-412, and T3-M4 stay with the ship. The primary goal of the boarding crew is to assist in the destruction of the Star Forge. If Bastila is using her battle meditation against our fleet, that will mean finding and stopping her. Otherwise, it means discovering any other weakness we can exploit. Our secondary objective is to find and recapture Ev and Bastila, bringing them back to the _Ebon Hawk _so that they can either stand trial or change their ways. Meanwhile, Kionee, you did say that your droid is a capable co-pilot?"

"Yes," Kionee answered, "Emtee has been flying with me for several years now."

"Good," Carth said, "Then as soon as we're off this ship, I want you in the captain's chair and your droid in the co-pilot's. You are to keep the ship in constant readiness to take off. There is no telling how long it will take us. T3 will stay plugged in to the ship's computers and operate the guns as needed. We tested that this morning and it works well enough to defend the ship from small assault groups. If a force too large for you to handle attacks the ship from inside the Star Forge, I want you to take off and regroup with Republic forces, waiting for our hail. The same thing is true if it the Star Forge starts to fall apart and we're not back yet. There is vital information in the ship's logs that the the proper authorities should see. There is no point in you going down with the Star Forge if it can be helped."

"I'll wait as long as I can," Kionee promised.

"We will keep strict comm silence unless something drastic happens, like one of those things I just mentioned," Carth continued, "There won't be any secure channels for us to use once we're inside the Star Forge, and we don't want the Sith to know where we are or what we're up to more than we can help it. Everyone got it?"

"You have been over this several times already in preparation, Lieutenant Onasi," MT-412 pointed out politely. "And as you still have not assigned me an in-flight job, I shall join the Jedi on the communications deck watching the flight traffic."

Kionee snickered and Canderous rumbled a low chuckle.

"Well then," Carth said. The tension of waiting was starting to get to him. _Who knows what sort of damage Ev could have done in the last twenty-seven hours?_ "Let's get to our posts."

The crew dispersed and settled in, each running whatever checks they could to make themselves feel more confident.

At last, the Republic fleet arrived, right on schedule. It was the largest cohesive fleet that Carth had seen the Republic put forward into any battle in the last year. Capital ships soared in in a broad formation while snub fighters poured out of their bays to engage the enemy ships.

"Launching!" Carth announced as he engaged the thrusters and pushed off the moon. As soon as they were far enough away for their sensors to straighten out, Carth hailed Admiral Dodonna. All the while, he piloted the ship closer to the heart of the Republic fleet. "_Libra, _this is the _Ebon Hawk, _do you read me?"

"We read you loud and clear _Ebon Hawk,_" a male voice responded, "Establishing holo-connection with Admiral Dodonna."

A small blueish projection of the admiral flickered to life on the _Ebon Hawk's_ dashboard. Carth immediately transmitted the Star Forge schematics across the connection.

"This is Admiral Forn Dodonna. Good to see you're still alive and well, Carth," Dodonna said in greeting. "Thanks for those schematics. The will be a great help. We have brought you the best the Republic can muster for this fight, but I am already fearing that it is not enough. We are already taking heavy losses in fighters and we can't yet get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge itself. This is going to be a tough fight."

"But we can't give up," Carth said firmly, "We have to find a way. That space station actually is the factory that has been building the Sith fleet all this time. If we don't destroy it now, we will be fighting an unending war of reinforcements until we have nothing left ourselves to stand against them."

"We are at an understanding then, Lieutenant Onasi," she nodded while subtly reminding him of his own rank. For a moment, she seemed distracted by the events on her own ship. "We just can't gain any foothold here. The Sith are just too well coordinated. It is almost eerie."

"It's because Bastila is on the Star Forge right now, and probably using her battle meditation against you. She has turned to the Dark Side and become Malak's apprentice," Carth told her gravely.

"Then it is as we feared," said a throaty male voice as two more tiny figures stepped into the projection alongside Dodonna on the dashboard: a tiny alien with disproportionately large pointed ears and a stately older woman with long, white hair. The woman leaned heavily on a cane. Both figures wore the tell-tale robes of Jedi Masters.

"This is Master Vandar Tokare and Master Nomi Sunrider," the admiral said, gesturing to them, "They have come with a small strike team of Jedi to assist in this battle."

"I will do what I can to counter Bastila's battle meditation with my own," Master Nomi offered calmly, "However, even for one so young, she is remarkably strong, and the dark power of the Star Forge is making her stronger."

"Before you get any farther, you need to know that it's not just Bastila and Malak we're up against," Carth warned, a lump growing in his throat, "Ev has turned to the Dark Side as well and gone with Bastila. They intend to overthrow Malak together."

"Ev?" the admiral asked.

"Revan," Nomi replied in return.

"I see," Dodonna nodded grimly.

"Then our mission is more urgent than ever," Vandar said, "I will immediately send my Jedi strike teams to the Star Forge. They must get aboard, find Bastila, and stop her from using her battle meditation against us."

"We will go with you," Carth replied, "The crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ has decided to infiltrate the space station and do anything we can do assure the Republic's victory." He paused, then added, "We also hope to recover Ev and Bastila."

"I understand," Vandar nodded, "Then I will tell my fighters to launch and rally to your ship."

Addressing both Admiral Dodonna and Carth, Master Nomi said, "I must excuse myself and begin my meditation. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Master Vandar added.

"Best of luck, Carth," Dodonna said, "_Libra _out."

"They've brought Nomi!" Jolee hollered, "I'd say we stand a fighting chance now!"

Carth watched as four small fighters zipped out of the hangar bay of the _Libra_ up ahead of them. On immediately hailed them, "_Ebon Hawk,_ this is _Jedi Star One_, are you ready to make for the Star Forge?"

"We're ready, _Star One,_" Carth replied, "There should be docking bays all around the equatorial band of the station. Let's aim for those."

"Alright _Ebon Hawk,_" the female voice responded, "We will follow your lead."

Carth set his jaw and gripped the steering yoke firmly in both hands. A vast Sith fleet stretching in all directions on all plains fought between them and the Star Forge. It would take more than a little luck to avoid the Sith's collective notice, and to get through if that failed. Fortunately, the Republic fleet under Dodonna's command would offer them a distraction.

The _Ebon Hawk_ swerved through friendly lines even as a few of the Sith snub fighters managed to make it past the front line defenses. Canderous took one out in a passing shot as Carth directed their ship towards its goal.

Although it had been a long time since Carth had last flown in a small fighter during a major space battle, except for their flight from Taris, his instincts were still sharp. As they raced towards the front line of Sith capital ships, he calculatingly formed his trajectory in his mind. The best defense when breaking enemy lines in a ship this size was to use the Sith's own ships as buffers.

"A wing of Sith fighters coming up at eleven o'clock," Jolee reported.

Carth let his gunners and the other allied ships that swarmed around them worry about the fighters. His focus was elsewhere.

The _Ebon Hawk_ took a hit.

"Only lasers," Kionee reported as the ship rocked, "Shields are still at ninety-six percent."

"_Stars,_ this is the _Ebon Hawk_, I'm going to take us between those two capital ships flying in close parallel at two o'clock," he announced to the Jedi squadron, "They are too close together to use heavy weaponry from their flank batteries, but be prepared for enemy fighters."

All four of the ships acknowledged and fell into formation around him.

There would be the risk, of course, that the two massive ships would notice them coming and target them before they were in the relative safety between the two hulls.

However, the gambit worked. The five fighters broke away from their fleet, the battle raging about them, and streaked between the two capital ships.

"Two squadrons coming in from the port side and one from below," Jolee warned.

"Then we'll outrun them," Carth growled and pushed the _Ebon Hawk _to its max speed. Canderous kept praising it as the fastest ship in the galaxy. Now it was time to live up to that name. "I hope the Jedi can keep up." The ship accelerated and whizzed between the capital ships and out of range of their pursuers. He swerved, narrowly dodging a wing of fighters that had intended to meet them head-on. They scrambled around, but by the time they had turned, the _Ebon Hawk _would be long gone

"Yeah!" Canderous hollered, "Look at her fly!"

"_Jedi Star Two_ is hit but still flying," Juhani reported.

The _Ebon Hawk_ itself took a few indirect hits, but that did not slow it down.

"Shields at eighty-eight percent," Kionee reported, "Engines running on full."

Finally they soared clear of the aft side of one ship than the other. Carth felt a surge of triumph, but only for a moment. They had only broken the front line, and the Star Forge was still distance with most of the fleet between it and them. He pressed forward, not letting up even a millimeter on the throttle. His eyes darted around the battle space ahead of him. All of the huge capital ships and smaller destroyers were relatively evenly spaced, all moving in coordinate formation. There would be no easy vector this time. The only hope was to take an indirect path at their goal in hopes of not attracting too much attention.

"Two squadrons coming in fast, stern side," Jolee reported.

Sure enough, two full squads of silver Sith fighters converged on them, one from slightly port and the other from slightly starboard. They were still well out of range, but that would soon change. Carth corrected his course, and so did the squadrons.

"_Jedi Stars One _and _Two_ are falling behind," Juhani reported.

Carth kept determinedly to his course, hoping that speed alone would win the encounter for them. An eighteen against five dog-fight was not one he could hope to win or wanted to waste time on. If they didn't slow in their approach, the _Ebon Hawk_ would only be in the enemies' range for a short time. The shields just had to hold until they were past.

But as the enemy fighters drew nearer and nearer, Carth's heart began to pound.

"Carth! What do you think you're doing?" Canderous yelled fearfully over the comm.

Carth's hands shook on the steering yoke and his head began to swim. _We'll never survive this... We'll never make it to the Star Forge._ "There's just too many of them," he moaned audibly. His concentration slipping, he inadvertently steered towards the incoming fighters, letting up on the speed.

Next to him, Kionee put a hand to her head and yelled out a short, frustrated scream.

"It's Bastila's battle meditation!" Jolee exclaimed, "Resist it! Resist it!"

Carth couldn't see straight any more. In his mind's eye, the Star Forge loomed up head of him as death itself.

"Nnng!" Kionee wrestled herself straight up in her chair again and grasped the steering yoke in front of her. "Switch full controls to the copilot's station, T3-M4," she ordered desperately, "Do it, T3. Now!" Her voice cracked.

Unaffected by the Force moving around them, the droid obeyed.

Carth let his hands fall limp. It was all too much.

Biting her lip, Kionee pushed the speed again then swerved and weaved. All the while, the enemy fighters drew closer.

"We've lost _Jedi Star Two,_" Juhani called.

Just as the _Ebon Hawk_ came in range of the first fighter squad, Kionee took the ship into a steep dive. The fighters scattered around them. Carth couldn't watch any more. He buried his face in his hands and moaned.

The_ Ebon Hawk_ rocked as it took several hits. The maneuver hadn't fooled their enemies.

"Shields at eighty-two percent," a tinny voice said. Carth was dimly aware of MT-412 standing over him, "Eighty-one."

The bombardment continued.

"Seventy-six percent," Emtee reported.

"We've lost _Jedi Star Four!_" Juhani yelled.

"Sixty-one percent," Emtee continued.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this," Kionee repeated under her breath.

The ship bucked violently. They had come within range of a capital ship.

"The shields are at forty-four percent."

And again. Kionee screamed.

"Twenty-nine percent."

"We can't take another direct hit like that!" Jolee yelled.

"I know!" Kionee screamed back.

"_Jedi Star One _has been hit!"

"Twenty-six percent."

"Someone do something about the shields!" Kionee cried urgently. "Canderous, HK, I don't care who! Get those fighters off of us! Can't you Jedi Force them away or something?"

The astromech droid tweeted behind them.

"But I cannot possibly..." Juhani started to protest.

"Don't say what you can't do!" Jolee snapped, "Just do it!"

"Shields recovering to thirty percent."

Kionee let out another involuntary yelp and Carth dared a look. The massive silver side of a Sith capital ship rose up suddenly in front of them. Wide-eyed, Kionee steered the ship into an aggressive climb. "Why didn't you tell me that was there?" she demanded.

"Busy... Forcing..." Jolee yelled back haltingly.

"Fifty percent."

Suddenly, there was nothing between them and the Star Forge but empty space. As Kionee corrected their course, one Jedi fighter zipped beneath them and towards the hangar bays at the space station's middle.

Another squad of fighters poured out of the bays ahead of them and the huge guns at the Star Forge's equator all aimed in their direction.

They were soon in range, taking heavy fire. One of the _Ebon Hawk's _guns returned fire while Kionee deftly swerved around them in a way such that none were able to keep on her tail for long while drawing ever nearer to her goal. There was absolutely nothing flashy about her flying. In a way, it was almost subtle. Not the sort of thing fighter pilots trained to go against.

"Thirty-one percent. Twenty-five percent. Twenty percent."

"T3! Do something!" Kionee half screamed, half sobbed.

"Twenty-three. Twenty. Twenty-four. Twenty-six."

The ship rocked violently again.

"Nineteen percent."

Kionee screamed but kept her eyes on the target. Moments later, she pulled back hard on the throttle and punched the thrusters. They were inside. Smoking and spewing gas, a second Jedi fighter landed beside them.

"We made it," Kionee panted, almost in tears.

"Well done, Mistress Kionee," MT-412 praised.

"I didn't think we were going to make it," she admitted breathlessly.

Jolee rushed into the cockpit and patted Kionee warmly on the shoulders, "That was some pretty good flying, kid."

"I—thanks," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Carth stammered, "I fell apart. I don't know what happened."

"Bastila happened," Juhani said dryly from the corridor.

"Don't be ashamed Carth. We don't have time for that," Jolee said sternly, "It was affecting even us too."

"Then how, how did Bastila not get her?" Carth asked, staring at Kionee, whose shoulders were still heaving with heavy breathing.

"She only human. That would be impossible," Jolee retorted.

"Every single time I've run a blockade, I always think that I won't live to see the other side. Every single time I'm terrified. I think I'm going to die," she said quietly, "But I can't ever let that stop me. There's always something greater than me on the other side. Something worth risking my life for. But even more—something that I have to live to get through to do. I always have to keep going. There's no other choice for me. Veea used to say that I fly best when I'm scared anyway."

"Well," Carth said, taking deep breaths to calm himself, "Let's get going. We still don't have much time. Kionee, you keep this ship ready to take us out of here."

"Yes sir," she saluted sloppily, but somehow the gesture gave Carth confidence.

Following Juhani and Jolee down the corridor, Carth checked to see that his blasters were still in place. They met Canderous and HK-47 in the garage. Canderous was already strapping on an extra supply pack, undoubtedly full of extra munitions, grenades, and mines. Carth slung a smaller one over his own shoulders, filled with first aid supplies and a few extra grenades for good measure. He noticed the two Jedi adding a couple more pouches to their supply belts. HK, meanwhile, waited eagerly by the descending loading ramp. Once ready, they rushed down and were immediately greeted by a team of four Jedi.

"We made it," a woman with olive-toned skin and dark hair tied back in a tight bun said immediately. Her voice was familiar from _Jedi Star One._ "They other crew has gone ahead into the Star Forge to try to find Bastila. We need to follow quickly after so that we can maintain the element of surprise."

Carth nodded, "I agree. Let's go." He looked over the Jedi strike team before him. The woman who had just spoken was clearly the leader. Behind her stood a young Nagai man, an older green-skinned Twi'lek man, and a petite brunette woman that seemed strangely familiar to Carth.

Carth wasn't the only one that thought so. "Belaya!" Juhani exclaimed and pushed past the others towards the woman at the back. She stopped just short of a hug.

"Juhani!" the brunette, Belaya, replied, "You're alive! I didn't know you were on this mission. One day you just up and left, without saying a thing."

"I'm sorry, Belaya," Juhani said, clasping the woman's hands in hers, "I hope you understand, now that you know the nature of what we were doing."

Belaya nodded, "Of course I forgive you. I'm just glad your alive. I sense that you have grown immensely in the Force since I saw you last."

"All thanks to one who now calls herself Revan," Juhani replied with masked bitterness. She drew away from her friend.

The Twi'lek Jedi cleared his throat suggestively.

"Thanks Gurtan. We really do need to get moving," the lead Jedi reminded.

"Then let's do it," Canderous rumbled, sounding almost eager for the battle to begin.

Just then, one of the massive blast doors leading into the hangar slid open. Five Dark Jedi and two Sith soldiers dashed inside, weapons blazing.

"So much for your element of surprise," Jolee muttered to no one in particular. His lightsaber was already in his hand. He and the five Jedi didn't even speak before they lunged across the hangar bay towards the Sith. In perfect coordination, they selected their targets and split up.

"Canderous, HK, let's leave the Jedi to do their thing," Carth advised as they rushed forward, "And make sure those two soldiers don't give them any trouble."

The Sith soldiers had made the mistake of concentrating their fire on the Jedi and not on their ranged support. They were down in seconds. Carth had forgotten how brutally efficient HK-47 was. He shot down one after the other with the accuracy of an elite sniper and the speed of a machine.

The three gunners stood for a moment, watching the Jedi each locked in mostly isolated duel. One Sith seemed determined to drive his opponent, the Twi'lek Gurtan, into the lightsaber play of another pair, Belaya and huge Sith man. Gurtan seemed to catch on, but it was too late, the huge Sith made one swift back-hand and sliced clean through the end of one of Gurtan's lekku. He howled in pain as his original opponent closed in for the kill. Juhani was there in an instant, as if leaping out of nowhere, and engaged him in Gurtan's stead. The Twi'lek staggered back out of the way to gather himself and then concentrate on more subtle Force attacks. The remaining five Jedi were still deep in their duels.

"The best way to kill a Jedi is to distract him," Canderous offered darkly.

_I hope he means Dark Jedi._

The three of them fired randomly into the air around the fighting, hoping to add to the chaos. HK-47 took to shooting out light fixtures, making them flicker and spark or go out entirely.

Suddenly, the Nagai's opponent fell and he flew onto the nearest Sith, fighting along side Jolee. The huge Sith fell to Juhani, who jumped to Belaya's aid. The smaller woman had been beginning to fail. Almost all that once, the six Jedi defeated the three remaining Dark Jedi.

Carth rushed towards them with HK-47 and Canderous keeping stride behind him. Jolee was already at the Twi'lek's side, offering his healing. Carth hadn't noticed until then that the right side of Belaya's head was caked in blood. Even so, she seemed steady on her feet.

The other woman shook her head slightly as she looked over them, "We will have to press on, regardless. Gurtan and Belaya, you will stay here to guard the hangar bay and to heal. We don't want our escape route sealed off."

Belaya nodded reluctantly with a glance at Juhani.

"We have a pilot standing by aboard the _Ebon Hawk,_" Carth told them, "ready to take off as soon as we get back."

"Good," the woman said, "Then Veshisht and I will continue on with all of you. You all seem to be capable fighters."

Canderous chuckled dryly.

"I'm Lieutenant Carth Onasi of the Republic Navy," Carth said professionally. He wasn't about to put up with the scorn that Jedi so often had against those without any connection to the Force. "This is Canderous Ordo, and that's Juhani and Jolee Bindo."

"Juhani I know from Dantooine, but Master Bindo..." she trailed off.

"Don't you go 'mastering'-ing me because of my age," Jolee snapped good-naturedly, "I left the Jedi Order long before you even joined it, and that was before they could knight me."

"Then you're not a Sith?" she asked warily.

"Hrumph. I choose my own battles," Jolee replied shortly.

"I see," she replied pensively.

"And will you be polite and give us your name, miss Jedi?" Jolee asked.

"I am Arna Falis," she replied.

"And I'm Jedi Knight Veshisht Um," the young Nagai added brightly as he stepped up next to her.

"And I'm thinking we need to get moving," Canderous cut in impatiently, "We never had much time to begin with, remember?"

"Canderous is right," Juhani agreed, "Let's go."

Gurtan and Belaya had already taken up their places on either side of the doorway when the group dashed out. Outside the hangar bay, they jogged along wide walkways that were suspended over a metal-walled abyss. Several stories below them and above were more walkways crossing between the walls.

Suddenly, the door to the hangar bay behind them slammed shut with a loud clank. The doors at the other two ends of the T-walkway immediately opened and huge battle droids crawled in from each side. All six glowed with red deflector shields.

"Jolee and Veshisht go left. Juhani and I will take the right," Arna barked, "Gunners, stand back and give us support."

The battle fell into place just as Arna had ordered it. Though, even the Jedi had trouble getting past the shields with their lightsabers and blaster bolts bounced easily away. They had to wear down the shields first before they could do any real damage, and that would give the battle droids plenty of time to damage with their slashing arms and blaster-mounted heads.

All at once, one of the droids on the left toppled over and its shields flickered out. All three gunners pounded it with blaster fire until it exploded. Then a second clanked over onto the platform. Carth inwardly thanked the stars for Jolee's seemingly innate ability to manipulate machinery through the Force.

Soon, all three droids on the left were down, and Veshisht and Jolee rushed over to help the others. The older man stood back and worked haywire with the battle droids' circuitry while he let the others take care of the rest.

Threats out of the way, they quickly moved on. The next room was another huge bottomless chamber with only a single door at the other end of the walkway. Again, the Star Forge attempted to trap them and battle droids poured in from either side. The battle went much the same as the last, only this time, Arna knew how to use Jolee more effectively.

Eight more droids down, they hurried along the walkway and towards the next room. Jolee kicked one of the lifeless droids as they passed, muttering, "It will take more than a few hunks of scrap to stop us."

It took Veshisht a few minutes to hard-wire the blast door at the end of the walkway into opening. Without Mission or even Ev along, he was the closest thing they had to a slicer.

The squad of Dark Jedi and Sith soldiers on the other side of the door, once it slid open, caught everyone by surprise.

_How could four Jedi not have sensed a whole kriffing squad of Sith?_

Arna didn't even have the attention to spare to give orders, but she didn't really have to. Six Dark Jedi against their four, backed up by eight more soldiers, would have worried Carth, had he taken any time to think about it. Taking advantage of the slight upward slope of their platform, Carth backed up and shot over the dueling light and dark Jedi's heads towards the soldiers behind. Now, more than any more on their journey, was time to put his sharp-shooting skills to the test. With the balance of numbers against them, he couldn't afford to miss more than occasionally.

Canderous fell back with him, while HK-47 crept forward. The bronze assassin droid glowed faintly blue from an internal shield generator as laser fire ricocheted off of him. Even through his intense concentration, Carth noticed Juhani and Jolee fighting as one fluid team. Between the two of them, they kept three Dark Jedi busy. Three more pressed in on Veshisht and Arna, and though they fought hard, they lacked the coordination of the two who had been together on the _Ebon Hawk_ for the past few months.

Urgently and methodically, Carth and the other gunners picked off every last one of the soldiers. Given the higher ground and the whirling lightsabers between them and their enemies, they outgunned the eight soldiers. In the mean time, Juhani and Jolee cut down one of their three opponents.

Carth hardly had time to assess the battle among the Jedi before another half-unit of soldiers rushed around the bend and set up behind the line of Dark Jedi. These four had bigger weapons, and grenades.

"Incoming!" Canderous yelled and lunged out the way.

Carth wasn't fast enough the shock from the flash grenade threw him down to the walkway, dangerously close to the unguarded edge, and dazzled his vision. Dizzy, he tried to steady himself and stand, but he could hardly see. Thankfully, Canderous seemed unaffected.

There was another flash. Carth blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, but all he could see were hazy shadows under a veil of bright white. He didn't dare shoot, lest he hit one of his own.

The roar of laser-fire, grenades, clashing lightsabers, and mixed battle cries filled his ears. He heard a few visor-muffled screams of Sith soldiers. That had to be a good sign. Then he heard a female shriek. _Juhani? Arna? One of theirs?_ One of the dueling figures crumpled, and a blue lightsaber extinguished. He squinted, trying to distinguish who. Color and distinction was coming back into his vision.

Almost all at once, he could see well enough to fight again. Veshisht stood valiantly over Arna, defending her against two Dark Jedi. Juhani and Jolee finished off their last opponent and practically flew over to assist him. Only one soldier remained. Vengefully,Carth put him in his sights and shot him down. With a bewildered yelp, the soldier teetered over and collapsed to the ground.

Moments later, there were no Dark Jedi left standing. The party hastily regrouped around where Arna crouched.

"Can you get up?" Veshisht asked worriedly.

Swallowing hard, Arna replied painfully, "He slashed my Achilles tendon. I can't put any weight on my right foot at all."

"Here, let me," Jolee offered, starting to squat down beside her.

"No," she said sharply, "Don't waste time on me. I can start to heal it a bit myself and call for Belaya or Gurtan to come and help me back to the hangar. You all need to hurry and find Bastila. That's what we're here for."

Jolee straightened up and nodded. "We'll see you on the other side of all this," he said.

"May the Force be with you," Arna said with a shaky wave of her hand.

The remaining group raced down a now empty walkway and turned down another towards the center of the Star Forge. Entering the next chamber, this one crisscrossed by a number of walkways on nearly the same level, they encountered another full unit of Sith soldiers, but they had only one Dark Jedi with them. Even without Arna along any more, they dealt with the group with relative ease. The more they fought together, the more Juhani and Jolee seemed to move as one, extensions of each other.

"It's incredible," Juhani observed quietly, as they picked their way past silver-armored corpses that covered nearly the entire width of their walkway, "I had no idea that the Sith had a kind of force like this. The Star Forge explains their endless fleet of ships, but it does not explain where they get all of these soldiers and Dark Jedi. There are far more Force users in their ranks than their academy on Korriban and our own defectors can account for. It's almost as if..."

"As if, what? They've converted some of your friends that you thought were dead?" Jolee suggested dryly, "Bastila wouldn't be the first captive to turn to the Dark Side and join them. Not even close."

"You haven't recognized anyone, have you?" Canderous asked.

"Bah! They're all too young," Jolee replied flippantly, "Besides, who could recognized any of them under all that black, even if one of them were your best friend."

"You guys were Mission's friends, right?" Veshisht ventured in a lull in the conversation.

Carth studied the pale young man closely. "Mission is a member of our crew, yes," he answered.

"Then where is she? Still back on the ship? Is she okay?" Veshisht asked quickly.

"She is a voluntary hostage of the Rakata down on that blue planet," Juhani explained as they continued quickly along, "She will stay there with Zaalbar until we fulfill our promise to the Elders to destroy the Star Forge."

"Good," the Nagai sounded relieved, "She's safer down there than here. She didn't seem like much of a fighter when she was on Dantooine."

Canderous chucked, "Oh, she's a fighter alright."

"How did you and Belaya escape the destruction on Dantooine," Juhani asked tentatively, "I heard that the enclave was totally devastated. No survivors were found."

"Hardly any bodies were found either," Veshisht replied sadly. "Just after you left, Master Vandar decided I was ready for my Jedi trials and took me to Coruscant to finish my training. Belaya, I heard that she and Gurtan were out on some mission in some remote town way out in the outback, settling local disputes. Our whole crew was from Dantooine, though Arna was knighted a while back and has been fighting in the war since then."

"You were just knighted yourself then, kid?" Carth asked skeptically. _Again, the Jedi send their kids, hardly out of training, on the most important missions in the war. They really must be stretching themselves thin._

"If you are suggesting that I am incompetent, Lieutenant Onasi," the Nagai said stiffly, "I suggest that you remember Bastila herself is only a padawan. I passed my trials, and Master Vandar himself said that I was ready. He put me on this mission specifically because of my acute ability to sense individual identities in the Force. He thought I would be valuable in tracking down Bastila, Malak—and whoever else."

"Then you can actually sense something through this awful mess of Dark Side?" Jolee demanded.

Veshisht nodded, "There were at least sixty individual signatures strong in the Force aboard this space station when we first arrived, including us."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Jolee demanded.

"I assumed that your senses weren't completely blocked by the dark power of the Star Forge," he shrugged, then pointed straight ahead and upward, "Malak is somewhere up there. He hasn't moved since we arrived. I recognize his presence from the couple of space battles I was in against his fleet as a padawan."

"That would probably be the central command deck of the ship," Juhani speculated. She had spent the most time studying the schematics of the Star Forge of anyone in the crew.

"I agree," Veshisht nodded. Apparently he had done his homework as well, while they were in flight. Pointing up and to the right, he continued, "Bastila is up there, not quite as high as Malak though. At the moment, I don't even sense her battle meditation. There is another presence with her that I don't recognize, but it's far stronger than anyone else on this station."

"Ev," Juhani whispered.

"When she was in training at the enclave, I had no idea that her full power was anything like this," Veshisht marveled, "I hardly recognize her Force signature now. I didn't realize then that she was anything more than an incredibly fast learner."

"None of us did," Juhani replied quietly.

"Except the Jedi who remade her," Carth grumbled through clenched teeth. _What right did they have anyway?_

"Anyway, there's four Jedi straight ahead of us, fighting some Dark Jedi," the Nagai Jedi pointed, "No, three. They're not doing very well. We should hurry." Without waiting for anyone else to agree, Veshisht broke into a run. Carth joined the chase after him.

They reached the end of the walkway and hot-wired another doorway open. The next room was huge, with a long sloping walkway from their high vantage point connecting in a T with another walkway far below. On the lower platform, three Jedi struggled against five Sith, badly outnumbered. Even as they hurried down as fast as the slope allowed them, another one of the Jedi died at the hands of the Sith. Four closed in around the remaining two Jedi, a tall white haired woman and a much smaller brunette girl. The fifth Dark Jedi began to advance up the ramp towards Carth and the others.

Juhani suddenly kicked off the sloping walkway and somersaulted in an immense leap into the middle of the Dark Jedi. Veshisht engaged the Sith that met them and Jolee charged past with roar.

Canderous, Carth, and HK got behind Veshisht's Dark Jedi during an intense saber lock and shot him in the back while he was distracted. The Nagai didn't waste a second before leaping down into the fray.

There was a shriek, a wail, and Juhani cried out in pain. A sudden blast of energy through the Force knocked everyone from their feet, except the white-haired Jedi. Two Dark Jedi soared screaming over the edge of the walkway. She stabbed a third with her brilliant green blade as he tried to rise and meet her again, yelling as her battle cry, "Leyi!"

The last Dark Jedi regained her footing, but she stood between Jolee and Juhani, who were ready to take her on. He fell back to his knees with a stunned gurgle.

The woman—an Arkanian—collapsed to her knees beside the body of the petite girl at her feet. Tears streamed from her white, iris-less eyes. "Leyi," she sobbed, "I am so sorry. So sorry. I failed you..." She gently brushed hair out of the girl's face. There was a conspicuous braid among her auburn locks. The girl's lower half, from the waist down, was missing.

"Master Anika!" Veshisht exclaimed, "Your hand!"

Where the Arkanian's left hand should have been, only a lightsaber-seared stump remained.

"To lose one's Padawan is far more painful than losing an extension to one's limb," she murmured, "What is a hand anyway? I have another." She raised her right hand in front of her face, studying it in shock. Staring past her own fingertips and down onto the lifeless face of the girl before her, her gaze seemed to say, 'But I only had one Leyi.'

"Painful as it is," Juhani said, putting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, "She has gone to become one with the Force as we all will one day. This is not a time for mourning. If we do not complete the job we were sent to do, many more will follow in her path."

Master Anika took a deep breath and stood. Facing the Cathar woman, she said, "You are right, Juhani. We knew there would be casualties in this mission and that we must press on. Thank you for coming to our aid, even if it is only I you managed to save."

"I'm sorry couldn't come sooner, Master Anika," Veshisht said earnestly.

"It cannot be helped," she shook her head, "Now, who are your companions? I don't recognize this Jedi."

Jolee snorted, "Don't you?"

Juhani introduced him, "This is Jolee Bindo. He is not officially with the Order, but has joined us on our quest. These are Canderous Ordo and Lieutenant Carth Onasi." She deliberately passed over HK-47.

"Bindo? Jolee Bindo?" Anika marveled, "I remember hearing stories of you during the war against Exar Kun and the Krath."

"Yes, and I'm sure they were all very interesting to a little tike like you then," Jolee replied dismissively, "We're here to find and stop the Sith leaders from pulverizing our fleet, not to chat. Let's get moving."

"If we want to get to a higher level, there should be lift in this direction," Juhani pointed to the right end of their walkway. Blood dripped from a wide gash on her outstretched, staining her rust-colored robes and even darker red.

"Your arm..." Carth observed.

"I'll be fine," Juhani said stubbornly, then clasped her left hand against the wound and lowered her arm.

Carth had seen wounds like that many times before. If she didn't pause to stop the bleeding, her right arm would be nearly useless in not too long. But there was no arguing with a Jedi about limits. Juhani herself was already jogging along the walkway towards their next destination. Carth joined the others in following after her. He hoped that she would soon see reason and tend to her wound.

Like every chamber previously, the next one held another skirmish waiting for them. Thankfully, only three Dark Jedi accompanied the patrol of eight soldiers. He threw himself into the battle with enthusiasm, even pitching in a few grenades for extra flare. What added most to his confidence was that the long, corridor-like chamber was entirely floored, leaving no deadly drop-offs to accidentally stumble down. Although he gave it little thought during the battle, he was dimly aware of light glittering in from huge windows on the inner wall of the chamber.

Juhani and Jolee each faced their own Dark Jedi while Veshisht assisted the still-shaken Arkanian Jedi Master with hers. Carth noticed Juhani switch her lightsaber from her right to her left hand and then back again.

Given the wider ground, the Sith Soldiers mostly ignored the Jedi fight. They probably knew just as well as Carth's crew did that one could do little with a blaster against a lightsaber. That left eight armored soldiers bearing down on just three. Carth and Canderous firmly held their ground behind their Jedi companions while HK, as usual, managed to slip around to the soldiers' flank. Several of the soldiers themselves tried to pull the same move, sliding around the line of dueling Jedi. One cut his path too close and earned a decapitating back-hand from Jolee. That still left Canderous and Carth face-to-face with four heavily-armed gunners.

Suddenly, Carth felt a wave of confidence wash over him. At the same moment, the Sith hesitated. Canderous must have felt it too. With an enthusiastic roar, he flung a frag grenade right into the soldier's midst. Carth shot down the remaining soldiers with deadly accuracy. By the time he looked up, searching for another target, there were none. All the Sith and Dark Jedi had fallen.

"Nomi..." Jolee breathed, "I haven't felt that in years."

"That had to be Master Sunrider," Veshisht exclaimed, "Her battle meditation reached through to us."

"If she has managed to overpower Bastila, then the Republic fleet has a chance to move against the Star Forge," Juhani said soberly, "We must hurry. Unless the Sith have another trick up their sleeve, the Star Forge may begin to fall apart with us on it."

"Would you look at that?" Canderous marveled. He was totally disconnected from the rest of the conversation.

Carth looked up and saw why. The entire inner wall of the long chamber was made of transparisteel windows. They gazed upon the core of Star Forge. Glittering with some sort of strange white energy, endless Sith fighters floated serenely upward. Each looked nearly complete.

"Amazing," Master Anika uttered, "That would explain a lot of things."

"It's damned creepy, if you asked me," Jolee shuddered, "There aren't any machines out there. Those fighters are just... forming."

"Uh-oh," Veshisht said suddenly.

Carth whirled around, expecting to see more enemies approaching.

"What is it?" Juhani asked.

"Ev isn't right above us any more. She has gone higher," he reported nervously.

"And Bastila?" Jolee asked.

"She's still where she was before. I'm sure now it's the axillary control room," he replied.

"They must have decided to make their move now," Canderous concluded, "While Malak is distracted with the battle, Ev will blow her cover and attack him. Meanwhile, Bastila lays low and continues her battle meditation against the Republic fleet. Malak won't know that anything is off until Ev appears to finish him up and retake her place as Dark Lord."

"I don't sense any kind of battle meditation coming from anyone but Master Nomi," Anika said.

"What could that mean?" Jolee murmured.

"In any case, we must hurry," Juhani reminded them, "The lift to the lower command deck is this way." She pointed to their left, down the corridor. Her right hand shook even as she did so, and her lightsaber hilt was clasped firmly in her left hand.

They dashed again down the hall, not waiting for more reinforcements to arrive. Malak undoubtedly knew where they were now, and probably where they were heading. As they ran, Carth found himself breathing hard. For all of his military conditioning, he was beginning to have trouble keeping up with the pace of Jedi stamina.

They found the lift unoccupied and operational. Juhani punched in the code for the lower command deck, and up they soared.

"Bastila has gotten far stronger since you all saw her last," Jolee told them gravely, "The Dark Side has made her crazy and overconfident, but she's strong. It will probably take all four of us to subdue her. Canderous, Carth, HK, it would be best if you three just stayed out of the way."

"Query: Is that an order or a suggestion?" HK-47 asked.

"It's an order, you overgrown pocket knife," Jolee snapped.

"Statement: Given my wide range of functionalities, I believe that is a good analogy," HK commended. Jolee rolled his eyes.

Just then, the lift began to slow. Four lightsabers hissed on: two green, one blue, and one yellow. Everyone held their breath as the lift doors slid open. Whatever they were prepared for, it was not what they saw.

At the base of a giant glittering white holoprojection of the Star Forge and the battle that ranged around it lay Bastila, face down on the floor. Except for the slight rise and fall of her back to shallow breathing, she was completely motionless. Her long lightsaber hilt lay harmlessly on the floor, a half a meter from her limp, outstretched hand.

21


	30. Part 29

Part 29- _The End of an Era_

"She's..." Juhani trailed off.

Kicking the discarded lightsaber hilt farther out of the way, Jolee hurried over and crouched down beside Bastila. He put two fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse. The others approached more cautiously. "She's unconscious," he assessed, "And probably will be that way for a while. Her vital signs are weak, but she doesn't seem to be dying."

"Is she injured?" Carth asked.

"Not that I can see," Jolee mumbled and unceremoniously rolled Bastila over onto her back. There was not even a single scratch visible on her.

Even when unconscious, Bastila looked disconcerting in her black Sith robes. Not two months ago, Carth would have said that Bastila would be the last person he expected to turn to the Dark Side. But the Force, it seemed, could do terrible things to even the most loyal Jedi. That, in itself, was most terrifying.

"Undoubtedly, this is the result of a Force duel with someone else," Juhani surmised.

"My bets are on Ev," Canderous said.

"That would explain the lack of battle meditation," Master Anika observed.

Jolee nodded in agreement. "She and Bastila must have had a disagreement on how to take care of Malak, or maybe Ev never intended to work with Bastila at all," he said, "Or maybe..."

"In any case," Carth reminded them, "Someone accomplished our first goal for us. Bastila is down. But I'm not about to leave her here to wake up and start up again, or to die when the Star Forge goes down. We've got to get her out of here."

"And we've still got to find Ev," Jolee said, not that Carth needed reminding, "I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of her back at the helm of this station, Bastila meditating or not."

"The best strategist in the galaxy would have this battle in her hands in no time," Canderous agreed.

"We will have to split up," Carth said, "One group will take Bastila back to the _Ebon Hawk_ and one group will continue on to find Ev and Malak."

"We will want Veshisht's senses on the party going after Ev," Juhani said quickly.

"And not you," Canderous cut in.

Her yellow eyes narrowed angrily. "What? Why not?" Juhani demanded.

"Your arm is no good, or very soon it will be," Canderous answered dryly, "If we're going up to the upper command deck, the chances of us getting killed are much higher, and ten times as much for someone injured. They would exploit your weakness and cut you into pieces without much trouble at all."

"Ev brought me back from the Dark Side," Juhani protested, "I owe it to her to be there to help her."

"You owe it to her to stay alive," Jolee snapped, "You're talking Bastila, Juhani. Now hush up and be a good girl about it."

Juhani scowled but didn't argue further.

"I will go with her as well," Master Anika volunteered. Nodding in the direction of Canderous, she said, "I agree with what he said. Up until now, I have primarily used my right hand for wielding my lightsaber. I am a disadvantaged with only my left hand now. Additionally, my talents lie in mental manipulation, which would be invaluable, should Bastila begin to wake up again."

Carth nodded approvingly.

"Just because you're running away doesn't mean you won't run into any enemies," Canderous warned, "I don't like the odds of two gimps versus an army. Take HK-47 with you."

"Statement: That will even the odds," the droid agreed eagerly.

With some help from Carth, Master Anika was able to sling Bastila limply over her shoulder. She was a tall, sturdily built Arkanian woman. Juhani took Bastila's weapon and attached it to her own belt for safe keeping.

Before they turned to go, Juhani squarely met Carth's gaze. "I know you will find her and you will bring her back," her words were almost a demand.

Carth nodded gravely, "We will."

The two Jedi and the assassin droid hurried back onto the lift. As Juhani punched the lift codes and the door began to slide closed, Carth called, "Remember, if this space station starts to fall apart, even if we're still on it, the _Ebon Hawk _has to take off. Don't wait for us!"

The doors shut and they disappeared from sight.

"Alright, kid, where are they now?" Canderous asked briskly. No one had to ask who he meant.

"Both are not too far above us," Veshisht replied, concentrating hard, "But not together. Malak is still where he always was, and Ev is moving—moving towards him."

"To kill him or to join him," Jolee said.

"In either case, that puts her in command of the Star Forge again," Canderous added darkly.

Glancing at the lift behind them, Carth said, "That lift doesn't go any higher than this."

"I know there has to be another lift on this level somewhere," Veshisht said.

Carth glanced around the huge chamber. There were three other blast doors leading out of the circular room. He fruitlessly scrutinized each of the three identical doors, suddenly wishing that Juhani had not gone with Bastila—or that he had studied the maps of the Star Forge as carefully as she had. He looked up at the projection of the Star Forge for inspiration and was instantly distracted. Two full squadrons of Republic fighters had broken through the Sith lines and were wrecking havoc from within. Their capital ships were finally getting the opening they needed to begin barraging the Star Forge. "We don't have much time," he murmured under his breath. He suddenly began to doubt that they would make it back to the _Ebon Hawk _at all.

Veshisht seemed to have the realization they were all waiting for. He jogged over to one of the nearest doors and said, "I think this here is a lift, if I am remembering right." He suddenly drew back and uttered, "Uh-oh."

The blast doors to the lift slid apart and three Dark Jedi poured out, accompanied by a small patrol of soldiers.

"Find that woman and Bastila!" the foremost Dark Jedi barked, "Something strange was going on in here a few minutes ago." He stopped short, looking over their little boarding party. "What have we here?" he mused.

"Call us a resistance movement," Jolee said dryly and ignited his lightsaber. Beside him, Veshisht did the same.

The lead Dark Jedi laughed. Meanwhile the other Sith stared at him, awkwardly unsure weather to fight or not. "You actually think that with two mere Jedi and two soldiers, you can take down the Star Forge? Fools," he spat.

"Two Jedi, one soldier, and one Mandalorian," Canderous correct with pride.

"You think that actually makes a difference?" the Dark Jedi demanded, "I'm surprised you even made it this far."

"Look," Canderous said dryly and hefted his blaster rifle onto his shoulder, "I think we're both wasting each other's time. Let's get this over with."

"Fine by me," he sneered, then turned to his subordinates, "Kill them."

Three red sabers blazed on to combat Jolee and Veshisht's yellow and green. The Dark Jedi strode slowly and confidently towards them with his apprentices at his heels. As they closed the distance between the lift and their enemies, Jolee and Veshisht waited patiently.

Suddenly, with the shriek of metal being bent against its will, the metal grating beneath their feet twisted, ripped and gave way right beneath their feet. With shouts of surprise all three Dark Jedi and one of the unlucky soldiers plummeted into the dark shaft below. Bewildered, Carth glanced at his own Jedi friends. Jolee stood pensively with a firmly clenched fist raised in the air in front of him.

Not wasting a moment, Jolee and Veshisht vaulted over the rip in the flooring and attacked the three stunned soldiers that remained. They did not even need Canderous or Carth's support.

"Nice work there," Canderous commended with an amazed chuckle.

Carth tried not to think about the dizzying drop below as he edged his way around the hole of twisted metal after the graying Mandalorian. Jolee and Veshisht already waited for them aboard the lift.

As the doors slid closed again, Veshisht reported, "Ev and Malak are definitely on the same deck now, though not together, yet."

"I wish I knew why she did that to Bastila," Jolee muttered, "It would start to explain a lot."

"This is it," the young Nagai Jedi announced and pressed the button on the control pad that stopped the elevator. With a jolt, their ascent stopped and the lift descended slightly before opening the doors.

They scene they entered was not all that unlike the bridge of a Republic cruiser during a heated battle, only on a much larger scale. Uniformed technicians shouted or rushed from one console to another while commanders of varying ranks strode self-importantly among their underlings, issuing decisive orders.

In the midst of their battle coordination, none on the bridge of the Star Forge noticed the four intruders that hung in the shadows near the lift entrance.

"This way," Veshisht whispered and made a tiny gesture to the right, "They're very close."

Just then, the floor beneath them shook and sirens began to whine.

"We've been hit!"

"Republic hammerheads at four o'clock and thirty-three degrees above center."

"Send the _Yavin Specter _and the _Defier_ in to Republic's starboard flank. Ready the Star Forge's equatorial guns."

"Sir!"

"Don't argue! Do what you're told soldier!"

"But sir! There are intruders on the bridge!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on them.

"Where's a Dark Jedi when I need one," the bridge commander muttered angrily. "I want soldiers on the bridge immediately," he bellowed into a comm.

"Run!" Carth urged.

They no longer took care for cover and sprinted between consoles and holo displays. Thankfully, none of the bridge technicians seemed to be well armed, if armed at all. The Star Forge shook again. In the chaos, they managed to get free of the bridge command center and into a long, narrow corridor beyond it. A number of standard sized doors lined one wall while a wide window on the other side looked out onto the battle that raged in space around them. But there was no time for stargazing.

Three Dark Jedi and half a patrol of Sith soldiers scrambled to meet them. Two more Dark Jedi and the other half of the patrol lay sprawled out across the hall. Some were dead and others were struggling to regain their footing again.

"There's more of you?" one of the Sith grumbled.

"Both Ev and Malak are straight ahead," Veshisht told them quietly. At the far end of the corridor was a gaping wide doorway leading into another vast, dark room.

They threw themselves into the battle. Again, Carth wished Juhani hadn't left. Her presence would have more than evened the odds. Jolee and Veshisht didn't fight with the same cohesion that he had seen earlier in Jolee and Juhani. Even still, they managed to bring down one of the Dark Jedi relatively quickly. A lucky shot from Canderous brought down a second. Carth, meanwhile, picked off the soldiers one by one.

"Hurry!" Veshisht suddenly yelled and bolted down the corridor. Something drove him on.

Without thinking, Carth dashed through the crossfire after him.

The lightsaber of one of the Dark Jedi that Carth had taken for dead suddenly ignited and soared through the air. It stabbed Veshisht through the gut, then extinguished and clattered to the ground. The Nagai gasped and groaned, falling forward to his knees as the Dark Jedi himself wheezed triumphant laughter from where he lay sprawled on the ground.

"Veshisht!" Carth exclaimed and rushed forward, catching him just in time as he fell backwards.

"Sorry Lieutenant," he gasped painfully, "Tell Mission 'hi' for me, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Carth sputtered.

A chillingly familiar metallic laughter rang down the corridor. It sent chills down Carth's spine.

"This ends here, Malak," another voice responded defiantly.

_Ev._

Carth was on his feet immediately.

"You can do it," Veshisht whispered with difficult, "Go."

Carth left everything else behind and ran. He clenched his blasters tightly, all the while wondering if he had the courage to pull the trigger when the moment came. As he drew nearer the huge blast doors began to close. He wasn't going to make it.

"I will let the full power of the Star Forge destroy you!" Malak's words reached him.

"Carth!" he heard Jolee shout. Just then, he felt a wall of air push him violently forward. It knocked him off his feet and he tumbled forward. By the time he righted himself, heavy doors slammed shut behind him.

Huge, sinister machinery lined both sides of the dim room and Malak was nowhere in sight. Standing at the far end of the room was the person he both most wanted to see and never wanted to set eyes on again. He stood and faced her with a rising feeling of dread.

Even as they started at each other, not knowing what to say, Carth could see that changes had come over Ev. She wore a long white robe that hung all the way down to her ankles with a simple leather vest, reminiscent of the armor Darth Revan always wore.

"This ends here," Carth found himself echoing her own words as he shakily raised one blaster pistol.

"Carth, what are you doing here?" Ev asked disapprovingly and starting walking towards him, "You are way out of your league."

"I'm here to save the Republic," Carth answered, only half-convinced by his own bravery, "And to stop the rise of another Dark Lord."

"If you were smart, love, you would get out of here now," Ev said sternly, still advancing towards him. Her lightsaber hilts were in her hands but unlit. Carth tightened his grip on the blaster and fingered the trigger. "Or do I have to throw you off a cliff too to keep you out of danger?"

"What?" Carth lowered his weapon, bewildered.

"I'm sorry to betray your trust, even if it was a ruse," Ev started. Even as she spoke, thunderous energy zapped through machines along the walls of the room. In a flash of white lightning, spindly droids appeared out of nothing and skittered towards Ev.

Carth raised his blaster again. "I will not be fooled by you again," he spoke against the growing lump in his throat.

"Carth!" she yelled and sprung through the air at him, lightsabers blazing.

He let his weapon fall from his hand as the inevitable soared towards him. In the end, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the woman he had loved, no matter what she had done. _Sorry Jolee._

Ev landed beside him and whirled her lightsabers in a quick arc. He felt no pain. Instead, he heard the clanking and hissing of a droid falling to pieces not two feet behind him.

"Idiot," Ev reprimanded, but there was a warm smile on her face, "I would have thought a soldier of your reputation would have been taught to watch his back."

"Ev..." Carth could hardly believe that the woman he saw before him was the same as she had ever been. There was nothing sinister about her at all.

"Save it for later," Ev cut him off, "You may be an idiot, but I still love you. Now pick up your gun and make yourself useful." She gave Carth a quick kiss on the cheek before whirling off to cut down another of the spindly droids.

Carth was speechless. Instead of fighting for words, he followed her orders and began shooting down any of the droids that he could get in his sights. All around him, the huge hook-shaped machines kept producing droids as he and Ev could destroy them.

In fact, it was exactly as fast as the droids were destroyed.

"Malak set this trap thinking it would save him the trouble of killing me himself," Ev said as she dashed from one droid to the next, "Cowardly, if you ask me. He still seems afraid to fight me face-to-face. Some Dark Lord of the Sith."

"These machines are replacing the droids as soon as we destroy them," Carth told her urgently, "There will never be an end to this."

Ev almost casually sliced one of the droids in two. A moment later, one of the contraptions on their left erupted in white lightning, producing a replacement. "Huh, you're right," Ev agreed. "I'll hold them back while you figure out how to sabotage this droid factory. Can you handle that?"

"I'll do anything for you," Carth said, and he meant every bit of it. He hurried for the nearest machine and spotted a computer console at the base of it. He quickly discovered that he had neither the slicing skills nor the computer spikes necessary to bypass the password protected interface. Though, given the commands he was able to see and not use, it seemed that the console controlled all the functions of the droid creating machine next to him. He quickly reasoned that if the console was destroyed, the machine would no longer be receiving any commands and thus would cease production. That was his hope anyway.

Carth pulled out one of his grenades and triggered the timer. Placing it on the keypad, he backed quickly away, right into a newly created droid. He caught his legs in the six spindly legs of the droid and tripped. Laying tangled on the ground, Carth struggled to get himself righted, but his legs were still caught. The droid's laser head-mount slowly rotated, training towards him. Thankfully, Carth was a faster draw. He drew his left blaster, which was not pinned beneath him as his right one was, and raised it to point-blank range then fired. The droid gave a computerized screech and exploded spectacularly. Carth was showered in sparks and scrap metal.

Face stinging from the barrage of little shocks and cuts, Carth tried to extract himself from under the ruins of the droid.

"Carth!" Ev yelled an instant before the grenade went off.

Glancing at the console as it erupted in a violent explosion, Carth had only time to think, _Too close._

The shock of the explosion at such a close range sent both him and the remains of the droid skidding across the floor. Flying debris assaulted him from all angles. Seconds later when it all subsided, he found that he had a sizable metal shard imbedded in his right thigh. Wincing and drawing in a sharp breath, he quickly drew it out. The blood started to flow.

Ev was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay?" she asked, giving him a hand to get up and using her other hand to give the droid carcass a token Force push off of him.

"I'll be fine," Carth reassured her, "Thanks."

"That seemed to do the trick," Ev commented as she stared at the now smoking piece of machinery. "Just keep doing that, but get out of the way next time."

Carth chuckled, but didn't have time to respond before she rushed off towards the knot of droids in the center of the room that were quickly skittering their way.

Carth ignored his reflex to limp and hurried to the next machine and the computer console at the base of it. There were still seven more left. He didn't waste any time in placing another grenade on top of this console and dashing away. This time, he checked his path of retreat first. There was another grand explosion and the second machine was disabled.

Carth continued to race around the huge room, ignoring the growing pain in his leg. One by one, he destroyed each console while Ev beat back the droids as quickly as they were produced. With each machine he disabled, there were fewer droids for Ev to fight.

Finally, there was only one working droid production machine left. A single droid skittered around Ev, trying to stay out of range of her lightsaber while still shooting at her. It was having little success. Carth slung his supply pack in front of him and dug inside. There were no more grenades. He zipped up the pack and returned it to its place, then backed up a safe distance and began to fire on the console. All of his laser bolts bounced off the thick metal casing, doing little damage.

"Ev, I'm out of grenades!" he called across the room.

"Got it," she yelled back and sprinted towards him. As she dashed past him, she said, "You take the droid, I've got the console."

The droid followed after her as fast as its six insect-like legs could scurry. It did not seem to see Carth at all in its computerized determination. A few quick shots took it down. A moment later, the machine behind him zapped another droid into existence.

At nearly the same time, Ev brought down both of her lightsabers in a fierce swipe and back flipped away. The console collapsed in a fury of shorted electronics. Ev's leap took her right to the last droid, which she easily cut in two. She switched off her lightsabers and clipped them to her belt. With a dry chuckle, she said, "Idiot though you are, trying to throw yourself against the Dark Lord, I'll always be glad to have you by my side, Carth."

"Ev," he breathed as she drew closer, "But why?"

The Star Forge rocked and buckled around them.

"There isn't the time for me to explain now. But, trust me, I will," she said, putting both hands lightly on his shoulders, "I still have to defeat Malak before this thing falls to pieces."

"Can't we just leave him here to die with Star Forge?" Carth asked, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Malak may yet find a way to escape," Ev shook her head, "And the gesture of besting him in single combat will be a powerful one to the Sith."

"Ev, don't do it," Carth urged selfishly. _How can I ask the savior of the Republic not to finish the job just because I'm afraid she'll die too?_

"Carth," she whispered and kissed him.

Carth pulled her closer to him, against his chest. He drew in her warmth and the very vitality of her being. All the while, a small part of him expected at any moment to have a lightsaber thrust through his chest. He loved the Dark Lord, and such was the risk. He could only hope that what little love and support he could give would be enough to keep her from retaking that title. It was all he could do.

At the shock of another cannon blast, they stumbled apart.

"I have to go," Ev said softly and backed away, "Thank you for everything, Carth." She turned and ran towards the blast doors at the far end of the chamber. As she dashed through, they closed behind her with an audible clank.

_She is out of my reach now..._

The Star Forge shook again.

With a sigh, Carth looked down at his leg. A dark, wet stain dripped down his pants. The cut on the side of his leg was small though deep. Already it seemed to be clotting. "I should do something about that," he murmured and sat down on the floor. He dug through his supply pack to find the first aid kit. He rubbed some disinfectant on the throbbing wound then wrapped it tightly with a gauze bandage. It would do until he had access to real medical facilities. "And I should see about getting a tetanus injection too," he thought out loud.

Distantly, he could hear the sounds of fighting still going on out in the corridor. "That means that Jolee or Canderous is still alive," he murmured to himself and stood up, "Poor Jedi kid... Well, I can't do anything for Ev, but I'll see what I can do to help those two out."

The blast door, however, proved to be a problem. It was tightly sealed and the controls were fried. _Probably Malak's doing._ Carth was left to wait helplessly for the outcome of the two battles locked in a destroyed droid factory. He couldn't know how either fight was going, but only hope for the best. Even the battle outside the Star Forge was beyond his knowledge, aside from the now regular shuddering of the entire station.

Soon, the battle in the hallway subsided and it grew quiet. Carth stood and pressed his ear fruitlessly against the thick blast doors. He heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber and the metal beneath his cheek began to grow warm. Carth leaped away and stared warily at the door. Someone was trying to get through.

He watched as an irregular ellipse of red hot metal traced its way around the door. A second lap of the lightsaber caused the metal to glow and even hotter white. Finally, the brilliant tip of a lightsaber poked through. It was green.

"Jolee," Carth breathed a sigh of relief.

It didn't take long for the old man to finally cut the hole open. Thick layers of metal plating fell inward with a crash. Jolee's grave expression warmed immediately when he saw Carth. He stooped down and stepped through the hole, then Canderous after him. The burly Mandalorian carried Veshisht's body in his arms.

"You saw Ev?" Jolee concluded.

Carth nodded, "Darth Malak tried to trap her in here with an endless supply of battle droids. I helped her to fight them off and destroy the machines that were making them. Jolee, she's not evil—at least I don't think she is. The way she said it, when she betrayed you at the temple, I think she meant to protect you. She knew all along that this was a fight only she could handle."

Canderous said nothing, but the self-satisfied look on his face seemed to say that he expected something like this all along.

"Just because you kissed and made up," Jolee pointed out shrewdly. Carth found himself blushing. Jolee continued, "It doesn't mean that she's not pretending. Or maybe she still loves you even though she's decided to walk the dark path. I'm not betting anything on her redemption until she walks back in here, Malak defeated, and tells us her plans for finishing off this Star Forge."

"So they are dueling now?" Canderous asked.

"For the last ten minutes at least," Carth answered.

"That Malak is a coward," Canderous spat, "He sent his Sith after her and then his droids. He knew from the start that he couldn't fight her and come out alive. Otherwise, he would have faced her himself right from the start. He knows that he's a dead man. No one can defeat Revan."

"I hope you're right, Canderous," Carth agreed. He gazed down at the pale, lifeless face of the young Nagai. "He's gone, isn't he?" Even after only knowing the Jedi for less than a few hours, Carth felt a strange attachment to Veshisht. His warmth and openness were qualities that he had found in only one other Jedi.

"A lightsaber through the vital organs is not something anyone can survive," Jolee replied, "Jedi are trained that at an early age. It seems that so are the Sith. But we're not going to leave him here. He deserves a proper Jedi funeral."

Carth nodded in agreement.

Jolee stared distantly towards the far end of the room. The Star Forge shuddered violently again. "I can feel them both now," the old man said, "The Force raging in that room is like a sandstorm on Ryloth."

"Who's winning?" Carth asked.

Jolee shook his head. "I can't tell," clearing his throat, he sat down onto the cold, metal floor, "I may not have use of battle meditation like Bastila or Nomi, but there are still some things I can do from here. I'm going to help her out." Jolee closed his eyes and rapidly fell into deep meditation. Carth and Canderous stayed quiet for fear of disturbing him.

_Ev was right, I am out of my league. There is nothing more I can do to help her._

Canderous lay Veshisht gently down on the floor then stood silently beside Carth, waiting.

Outside, the space battle still raged. By the even more frequent shaking of the Star Forge, Carth could tell that the Republic was gaining ground. More warning sirens blared in the hallway and unintelligible shouting carried down the corridor from the bridge. The Sith were losing. Maybe that would be enough to distract the Dark Lord himself.

Suddenly, Jolee opened his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Jolee?" Carth asked.

"Darth Malak is dead," he answered.

Even as Jolee stood up, the doors at the other end droid factory opened and Ev strode through. All three of the men straightened up to greet her.

"It is done," she said wearily, walking towards them. There was not a hint of victorious pride in her countenance, "Let's get off of this thing before it blows."

Admiral Dodonna examined the battle display in front of her and the view out of the _Libra's_ main viewport each in turn. Nearly all of the Sith capital ships and cruisers had been destroyed, and the few that remained had fallen into disarray. The Star Forge was within their grasp. There remained only one thing to concern herself with before she gave the final command.

Hands behind her back, she turned respectfully to the tiny Alien Jedi who stood beside her. "Master Vandar, have you any news from your strike teams?" she asked.

"The few that survived captured Bastila and are now aboard the _Ebon Hawk, _waiting for the return of the rest of their team," he answered.

"If they have Bastila, then what are they waiting for?" she inquired.

"They say that Lieutenant Onasi, along with three others went on to confront Revan," Vandar replied.

Forn Dodonna pursed her lips. Onasi was one of her most promising Lieutenants. It would be a great loss to the Republic Navy should he go down with the Star Forge, but the man had chosen this mission for himself. He could have left the run on the Star Forge for the Jedi and stayed in space where a pilot and commander like him would be of most use. "Is there any indication that Lieutenant Onasi's team has accomplished their goal and is returning to their ship?" she asked.

"No," the Jedi Master replied simply.

She took a deep breath, "My scout ships report that the Star Forge has been somehow repairing itself all throughout this battle, and even now, several more capital ships are being readied for action in the station's factory launch bays."

"I see," Master Vandar nodded gravely, "Then you believe that we cannot wait?"

"I am afraid we cannot, Master Jedi," she replied. "If we strike hard now, before their reinforcements are ready, we will be able to destroy the Star Forge." She added as a bittersweet afterthought, "Lieutenant Onasi himself was firmly of the opinion that the destruction of the Star Forge cannot be delayed in the slightest."

"I will inform my Jedi to leave the Star Forge," Vandar said.

"I will give them two standard minutes to get clear," Dodonna promised.

"We have just received orders from Master Vandar to flee the Star Forge. The Republic fleet is about to make a final push against the it," Master Anika reported respectfully, then turned to Juhani who hung in the corridor outside the cockpit behind her, "Go call in Belaya and Gurtan. We will not need them to guard this hangar bay any longer."

"No, we have to wait," Juhani argued passionately, "Carth, Jolee, Canderous, Veshisht, and Ev are still out there. If we leave, they'll have no escape. We cannot leave them for dead!"

"Fine, I will go recall our guards," Anika replied dispassionately and brushed past Juhani, "And pilot, that is an order. We are leaving as soon as everyone is securely aboard."

"You cannot be serious!" Juhani hissed angrily, "We cannot leave them!"

"We accomplished our goal of recovering Bastila, and now we must get her to safety, away from here," the Arkanian Jedi Master replied over her shoulder.

"That may have been your goal," Juhani hissed after her, "But it was only one of ours." She turned to Kionee and pleaded, "Please wait just another minute. I have to know if they are close. I am going to break the comm silence."

She dashed into the communications deck and quickly pressed an earpiece headset against her head. "Carth, this is Juhani," she hailed urgently, "Where are you?"

"Juhani!" he sounded surprised through all of the static, "We're—"

"We're not going to make it back, Juhani," Ev's voice cut in sternly. Juhani's heart nearly stopped. "The Star Forge is breaking up. You need to get yourselves and the _Ebon Hawk_ off before it comes down around you."

"We have just been told that the Republic navy is in position to destroy the Star Forge," Juhani said quickly, "You have to hurry. We will wait for you."

"No Juhani," Ev argued firmly, "We are too far away. Don't waste your life and the lives of the others on the ship. Get out of here."

"But Ev—!" Juhani cried.

"May the Force be with you," she replied simply and the line went silent.

Juhani fought back tears and hurried back into the corridor. Master Anika was already aboard again with Belaya and the Twi'lek Gurtan behind her. "Everyone is aboard," she announced, "Pilot, take out of here and regroup with the fleet."

This time, Juhani didn't protest.

"Okay," Kionee replied unsteadily, "Make sure everyone is strapped in. This is probably going to be a bumpy ride."

"Ev, what are you planning?" Carth demanded as the raced towards the bridge and their lift down.

"You knew it would come to this," Canderous observed.

"We're not giving up yet," Ev said grimly. She lit both of her lightsabers, one violet and one red, then stormed the last few meters into the bridge.

All was in chaos. Everyone was shouting. Even still, their grand entrance was not to be overlooked.

The nearest officer to them demanded angrily, "Who are you? Where is Darth Malak? He is needed on the bridge. Well? Speak, Dark Jedi."

"Darth Malak is dead. I am Darth Revan and I have returned," she answered with a menacing smile, "Give me command of this bridge."

Her words had a profound effect on the officer and all of the other Sith around him. He ran his fingers around the edge of his collar nervously, "Yes, my Lord Revan. The Star Forge is yours."

Everyone drew back, staring at her and the small team following her. Despite the shacking and rumblings that contorted the Star Forge, she strode confidently across the bridge. Nearly all the technicians neglected their jobs to stare fearfully at her. Clearly Malak had let it slip that his old master was still alive and on the Star Forge. Ev was believed.

"In that case," Ev said, taking up the comm in one hand, "Crew of the Star Forge, this is Darth Revan. I have returned and I have defeated Darth Malak. The Republic Navy has broken through our last line of defenses. The Star Forge will fall. Evacuate the Star Forge. I repeat, evacuate the Star Forge. If you value your skin, I would do it very quickly. That is all." Her voice boomed through every deck of the space station.

Now she had the attention of the entire bridge personnel. Every eye was on her and mouths hung open in fear and surprise. "I thought I made myself clear," Ev said disapprovingly, "Get out of here."

Her words broke the spell. The bridge broke into chaos again. Technicians, soldiers, and officers alike all scrambled in all directions. The Star Forge took several hard hits, throwing most of them to the ground. The uncontrolled herd of Sith struggled towards another doorway on the other end of the bridge. Panicked screaming filled the air.

"To the escape pods!"

"This way!"

"Hurry or all of the pods will be filled!"

Ev turned to her three companions and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing towards the doorway.

There was little for Kionee to worry about as she fled the Star Forge. Neither the Sith nor the Republic cared about a single, small, freighter fleeing the Star Forge. No matter which side she was on, she was a threat to neither. She took the _Ebon Hawk _to relative safety behind the Republic lines, which were growing ever closer to the Star Forge.

While the rest of the crew was strapped in elsewhere, Master Anika had insisted on remaining in the cockpit. She stood stalwartly behind Kionee's chair with her only hand clasped firmly on the back of the seat.

"Once the Star Forge is destroyed, we will rendezvous and dock with the _Libra _to debrief with Master Vandar, Master Sunrider, and the Admiral Dodonna," Anika advised coolly.

Kionee didn't reply. She couldn't. Instead, she took the _Ebon Hawk_ into a wide arc and brought it around to face the battle around the Star Forge. Except for one trying to launch from the Star Forge itself, no Sith capital ships remained to resist the Republic's fleet. Republic cruisers and hammerheads formed a wide ring around the massive space station and were firing everything they had. The Star Forge tossed back and forth in space. It was no longer putting up any kind of resistance. One of the four huge fins broke free, and then the whole structure exploded.

Kionee let out a small cry despite herself.

The _Ebon Hawk_ and every other ship in the area was struck with a great shock-wave, pushing them away and out of control. Kionee wrestled with the steering yoke to right the ship on its coarse. She dodged debris and other fighters who all struggled to do the same. Finally, everything seemed to reach a state of equilibrium, drifting away from where the Star Forge had been.

Heart pounding and breathing hard, Kionee leaned back in her seat. She swallowed the lump growing in her throat. Her friends had been on that space station—friends that had saved her life twice—and there had been nothing she could do to save them in return.

"When you see a safe trajectory, pilot," Master Anika ordered, "Take us back to the _Libra._"

This could go on Kionee's list of major battles that she had accidentally found herself in the middle of. "How do I keep doing this?" she murmured mournfully to herself. And it would add to all the weight she felt for the responsibility of lives lost. Following the Jedi Master's orders, she directed the ship forward again and sought out the _Libra._

Suddenly, Juhani cried out from the main hold in a panic, "Bastila, she is—!"

There were uneven footsteps in the corridor behind them.

Master Anika's lightsaber hissed on and a gentle green light illuminated the cabin.

Kionee turned to look and saw the famous Bastila Shan leaning heavily on the doorway. Wrapped in black, the young woman looked terrifying even in her weakness.

"Ev is still out there," Bastila panted, "She's still alive."


	31. Part 30

Part 30-_ The Sacking of Korriban_

Even after they had safely sealed themselves inside an escape pod, there were moments were Carth doubted they would still get out alive. The Star Forge exploded when they were not far enough away. Their pod, along with debris, other little fighters, and hot plasma exploded out across the battlefield. They tumbled and ricocheted against anything that came in their path. Every time they impacted, the metallic thud was accompanied by a piercing little whine from the escape pod's warning systems. Carth could tell that, despite the feebleness of the alarm, their pod was in real danger of being smashed apart. It had no shields, no guns, and its minimal repulsors were useless in resisting the inertia from the shock of the Star Forge's destruction.

Ev remained calm and confident all the while. She even dropped into a peaceful meditation for a time.

Canderous was grumbling about hitting his head against the wall during one of their collisions. Jolee seemed to be concentrating hard, with occasional sharp movements of his hands. Carth could only guess that the old man was trying to keep them from further collisions.

Anxious as he was, Carth sat back and sighed with a small smile. He recalled the last time he had been in an escape pod, fleeing just in time from the _Endar Spire. _Ev had been crass and irritable until the tumble knocked her unconscious. Their crash landing on Taris had been exactly what Carth hadn't wanted at the time. Now, hindsight colored it pleasantly. They got out alive, and that crash had been the beginning of their search for the Star Forge. That crash had been when he first met Ev. _I guess there is at least one thing I can thank Malak for._

Ev suddenly opened her eyes and relaxed back into her seat. "Help is on the way," she announced.

After the _Ebon Hawk_ found their escape pod, they were dragged by its tractor beam across the battlefield and towards the _Libra._ A medical team welcomed them aboard and immediately ushered the entire strike team to the infirmary. Once they were all patched up and bandaged, a pair of young soldiers respectfully escorted them to a private conference room. Already waiting around the long, ovular table were the Jedi Masters Nomi and Vandar, Admiral Dodonna, and several other lieutenants Carth recognized.

Not two hours after the destruction of the Star Forge, and it was time to discuss the battle and how to proceed next. Carth was more than a little surprised that Dodonna and the Jedi should want their entire crew present. Carth took his seat along the line of lieutenants and he noticed Master Anika seat herself across from him, right next to the other two Jedi Masters. Juhani joined her, right arm bandaged and resting in a sling. Belaya followed right after her with her own head wrapped in bandages. Kionee filed in nervously after them and took the farthest seat she could from the head of the table without sitting directly at the foot.

Meanwhile, Jolee and Canderous seemed determined to upset the ranks and decisions that were forming along the length of the conference room. Jolee happily put himself right next to Carth, while Canderous joined the Jedi on their side of the table. Arna limped in on crutches, escorted by a still-stunned looking Gurtan. With only a little disdain, they sat down next to Canderous. Finally, Ev arrived escorting Bastila. Bastila had changed into some of the generic cream-colored robes, probably a spare set of Arna's, but she still looked pale. She stared at the floor shamefully. Ev, on the other hand, still proudly wore the long white robes Carth found her in on the Star Forge. There was just enough room between Kionee and Jolee for the two of them to sit. With only the seat at the very foot of the table empty, their company was complete.

As soon as the door of the conference room slid shut, Admiral Dodonna began, "Please allow me to be the first to commend and to thank you for your heroic work aboard the Star Forge and the mission which led up to this decisive battle. We have struck the Sith at the heart of their would-be empire, and in so doing, we have crippled their war effort, removed their leadership, and destroyed their morale. This could not have been done without your individual bravery and commitments to the cause." She raised her hands and began to applaud them. The Jedi Masters joined in and soon the whole room was clapping, except for Bastila.

"I wish we could have given you more of a heroes' welcome," she continued when the noise died down, "You are all more than deserving of it. I would especially like to recognize the efforts of the crew of the _Ebon Hawk _in their journeys of the last few months."

Finding Forn Dodonna's eyes on him, Carth bowed his head respectfully.

"We would also offer our heartfelt thanks for all of your services to the Republic and the galaxy at large," Nomi Sunrider added, "The Jedi among you have truly risen to your calling of protecting the peace, no matter the cost. Those of you who were not of our order, have done just as admirably as well. You do the Republic proud."

"But we have not called this meeting only to congratulate you," Vandar reminded them. Someone had thoughtfully found him a taller chair so that he could sit at eye-level with the rest of the people present. "We would have let you rest in the infirmary longer, if that were the case."

"Master Vandar is right," the admiral nodded, "We need to review just what went on aboard that space station, which will color our decisions on what course of action to take next."

"We were led to believe that you, Bastila Shan and Evrue Pell, had fallen to the dark side," Nomi Sunrider began, leaning forward in her seat. Although her tone was gentle, the look in her eyes was piercing.

Ev met her gaze evenly but Bastila immediately looked away. Ev let Bastila begin. "It is true, masters," she admitted quietly. She lacked all of that cocky self-confidence that Carth was so used to. "At least of myself. When we confronted Darth Malak aboard the _Leviathan_, I intended to sacrifice myself as a distraction, letting the others escape. I had no idea that Malak would leave me alive and turn me against all that I had held so dear. After seemingly endless torture and rantings, somehow I became convinced that the Jedi Order had done me many disservices, such as withholding power from me. He made me crave the power he had, and thus, the Dark Side. I fell, masters, and I cannot ask for forgiveness for the deaths and destruction my fall caused. If not for Ev, I would have never seen the light again."

"Powerful and terrible is the lure of the Dark Side," Vandar said, "And more terrible still is how it can sway even the most loyal of Jedi with such swiftness."

With a look of genuine curiosity, Nomi turned her attentions on Ev, "Then we are to believe that you did not fall, Evrue?"

"Please, call me Ev," Ev said quickly before continuing solemnly, "I've fallen once, and that left enough destruction in my wake to last lifetimes. But no, what you believed about me throughout this battle was a lie."

Two of the lieutenants began to whisper quietly among themselves. A sharp look from their admiral silenced them.

"As you may have already heard," Ev continued, "Bastila met Juhani, Jolee, and I in the Temple of the Ancients on the planet below us, which the natives call Lehon. She came before us as apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Knowing our goal to destroy the Star Forge, she came to kill us. She may very well have succeeded. She had become very powerful in the Dark Side and we hesitated to harm one who had been our friend and companion. When I realized the danger, I feigned an alliance with her and threw Jolee and Juhani out of the way of danger."

"Through your bond, Bastila did not suspect your lie?" Nomi seemed surprised.

Bastila looked up with a bit more confidence and explained, "There has always been darkness at the corners of her mind. It is something I was constantly aware of in her travels, and perhaps it was that mysterious power in her that added to my temptation when Malak decided to break me. I always knew there was darkness in her. Perhaps it was my eagerness to have her at my side again, against Malak, that made me neglect to look deeper into her intentions."

"And this darkness, it is there still?" Master Anika asked, somewhat alarmed.

Bastila nodded.

"Then it does her even more credit that she has been able to resist the pull of the Dark Side every day of this new life of hers," Juhani commended seriously.

"Thank you, Juhani," Ev replied.

"I observed that Bastila's battle meditation was in full force when the battle began," Admiral Dodonna observed, "Could you explain that."

"I regret that I could not have done more to stop her," Ev replied, "In order for my ruse to be believed, I had to cooperate with her for a time. While she meditated, in disguise, I watched the battle proceed. When I believed that the Sith had too much of an upper hand, I couldn't allow her to continue. I attacked her."

Carth was a little surprised by the evenness of her voice during the narrative. Not once did she allow herself to get emotional over what had happened. If anything, she seemed to be weighed down by regret. Ev seemed to feel none of the accomplishment that Carth himself was so proud of.

"During our duel, I convinced Bastila to return to the light," Ev continued, "Though she seemed sincere, I feared dual-dealings from her like I had been doing myself, so I knocked her out for the boarding party to find. I knew they were aboard and exactly what they would be coming for. I shed my disguise and fought my way to Darth Malak himself. As Lieutenant Onasi pointed out as he caught up with me just before I faced the Dark Lord, we could have left Malak to die aboard the Star Forge. But, Malak could have escaped or slipped away and took control of the Star Forge again. I had to distract him from the battle." She paused and looked down at her hands, "These hands started this awful war almost four years ago. If not for me, Alek would never have become Darth Malak. It was my responsibility to see an end to it all. And, by defeating their leader in single combat, I earned the respect and fear of the Sith. We saw evidence of that on the Star Forge. By now, Sith all across the galaxy should know that Revan has returned. They just don't know in what capacity."

"You took a great many risks, Padawan," Master Anika scolded.

"And she succeeded, Anika," Nomi reminded her calmly. "Perhaps we should relieve her of that title that now does not reflect her accomplishments and strength of character."

While Juhani's face lit up at the idea of Ev being knighted, the news did not phase Ev.

"There is one other think I should mention," Ev said quietly. She again had the entire attention of the room. "The reason so few bodies were found at the enclave on Dantooine after the attack is because Malak took the Jedi there captive for purposes of his own. He used their life force to fuel his own power. By trapping them inside the Star Forge, he killed them but did not allow them to become one with the Force, all part of his sadistic desire to become more powerful at all costs. During my duel with him, he drew power out of them, in hopes to defeat me. I had to destroy them, many of them friends from Dantooine, in order to stop him and to release their souls to the Force."

A few horrified gasps rose up from the Jedi.

"That's terrible," Arna murmured.

"Malak's cruelty knew no bounds," Bastila said.

"It pains me to hear what has become of them," Vandar said, "But I am glad they have now been set free from Malak's prison."

Admiral Dodonna was nodding pensively. "Is there anything else the boarding parties would like to add to this report?" she asked.

"Padawan Leyi Enin, along with the Jedi Knights Embren Shadowfall and Den Far-Lon, perished while fighting aboard the Star Forge," Anika said. She could not hide the pain from her eyes.

"And Jedi Knight Veshisht Um," Jolee put in, "I don't think we would have found Malak and Ev in time, if it weren't for him. We owe that kid our thanks."

Carth nodded in agreement.

"We heard your voice, Ev Pell," Arna Falis addressed her critically, "Calling yourself to be Revan over the comm on the Star Forge. You ordered all of the crew to abandon ship, if I recall. What was the meaning of that?"

The leaders at the head of the table looked somewhat surprised.

"Very simple, actually," Ev replied, "The stampede that followed showed us where to find the nearest escape pods. Maybe even more importantly, it spared more life that would have needlessly spent in that battle. Maybe some of those people now floating around in life pods out there will be willing to repent and rejoin the Republic."

"That explains the sea of escape pods floating through the wreckage," Admiral Dodonna observed, "Once we can find space and organize security for the survivors, we will begin recovery operations."

The Jedi present nodded approvingly.

"If that's all you have to discuss about the Battle of the Star Forge, I have a suggestion to make," Ev said.

"Oh?" Dodonna raised an eyebrow, "Please, make your suggestion."

"This may have been the center of their operations, but the Sith still hold many systems in their control. They will be fragmented without Malak as their leader or the promise of reinforcements from the Star Forge. We should strike quickly at some of their other strongholds before new Darths can rise and take Darth Malak's place," Ev suggested animatedly.

"You make a valid suggestion," the admiral agreed, "Something I was thinking of myself, in fact."

"Part of the fleet should remain here to mop up the remains of the Sith in this system," the man closest to the head of the table suggested. "The rest of the fleet can regroup with the navy contingent in the Teta System before breaking off towards individual targets."

"And excellent suggestion, Lieutenant Cabralle," Dodonna agreed, "Though I would suggest Imrak III instead. Then we would not have to navigate around the core towards Sith controlled worlds."

"One of the most important planets for this series of strikes you are planning should be Korriban," Ev suggested, "It is where they train and educate their Dark Jedi."

"We would need the support of the Jedi Order themselves in order to take such a planet," Dodonna said, turning towards Vandar and Nomi.

"Support which we would provide," Nomi assured her.

"We will take Korriban," Ev volunteered, "The crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, I mean. We know the layout of the settlement from our last visit, and I even engaged a few contacts within the Sith Academy itself to work for us. If I were to speak with them, we could win the planet from within and without."

"I see the merits of your suggestion and understand your want to keep your crew together," Dodonna nodded, "However, I cannot allow a single freighter to attempt to conquer and entire Sith colony."

"But—" Juhani started to protest.

"Lieutenant Onasi," she started, "What was the last naval ship under your command."

"The _Endar Spire,_ sir," he replied quickly.

"Ah, well we can't get that back for you now," she mused, "But what would you say to taking command of a small fleet headed for Korriban? If I recall from your previous records, you have always kept your head and kept your fleet together in battles. We can assemble your convoy at Imrak III."

"Sir," Carth replied with a nod, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Carth," Dodonna nodded. "Now, Lieutenant Cabralle, as you suggested it, I want you to undertake dividing the fleet into those that will stay and those that will return to the Republic. We need to get closer to civilization before we can communicate securely within the military network. Aside from Korriban, we will need to know where the bulk of the rest of the Sith fleet was last seen, so as to choose our battles. Have the ships ready for departure in one standard hour."

"If I may, admiral," Ev put in, "Two members of our crew are still down on Lehon as hostages to my promise to destroy the Star Forge. We need to retrieve them before the fleet disembarks."

"Very well, make it three standard hours," she amended.

"I would like to join you on your visit to the planet's surface," Nomi said to Ev.

"You're more than welcome to," Ev replied.

"In that case, this meeting is dismissed," Admiral Dodonna said. As everyone began to rise, she caught Carth's eye, "Except for you, Carth. We have a strike fleet to discuss."

"And then, as we were staring up at the stars, it was like watching a huge supernova!" Mission narrated animatedly, "The Rakata knew exactly what happened and they started cheering. Big Z and me, we started cheering too. It was really exciting. A bunch of 'em started thanking us like we were the ones up there doing the fighting. They had this midnight party with food, music, and dancing—at least I think that was dancing. Some of them stayed up all night long. And Big Z and me, we stayed up with them, expecting to see you guys come to get us any time. When you took so long, we started to worry, you know? But everything turned out great, just like you said. Though I kept wishing that we hadn't made that promise to stay behind. We could see a big battle going on, and we were stuck down on the ground."

"For my part, Mission, I am glad you stayed on the ground" Juhani said, "Plenty of people died. Even I could not go the whole way."

"Are you saying I'd've gotten myself killed up there?" Mission asked indignantly.

"We could have used your slicing skills more than once," Jolee admitted, "But because you're younger, those Sith probably would have made a target of you."

Zaalbar added his own reassurances.

"Fine," Mission said, crossing her arms.

"Do you remember Veshisht Um, from the academy on Dantooine?" Juhani asked. She attempted to deflect Mission's frustration.

"Yeah! He survived the attack on Dantooine?" Mission asked eagerly.

"He fought with us on the Star Forge," Jolee said, then added quietly, "Then he died. We wouldn't have found Ev so quickly if not for him."

"Oh," Mission said.

"But he really wanted to know about you," Carth put in, "He told me to say 'hi' to you for him."

Ev stepped up behind where Mission sat and put hands on both of her shoulders. "Like it or not, that's the fate of the Jedi in this day and age," she said, "We fight the forces of evil until evil gets the better of us, and we're dead. The reason there aren't so many Jedi Masters these days is because not many Jedi can live long enough to become one."

"But that's not the kind of sobering reminder we really need right now," Jolee argued with cheerful irritation, "I'd say it's more time for celebration. Wouldn't you say so, Carth?"

Carth let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah," he admitted, "I think the end of this war is finally in sight. Between the Mandalorian wars and this, there's a whole generation that hasn't known what peace in the galaxy is supposed to look like."

Canderous chuckled, "There will never be complete peace in the galaxy, Carth. Some group will always have a reason to fight another."

"It's what we make of it," Ev agreed.

"So we're going back to Korriban to chase out the Sith," Mission concluded, "Then what?"

"We're actually heading for Imrak III to pick up a strike fleet and some more Jedi, and then going to Korriban," Carth explained, "We'll have the support of the Republic Navy this time."

"Imra-ma-call-it what?" Mission asked. "I haven't never heard of that."

"You wouldn't have," Carth replied, "It's a secret remote naval base and a barely-inhabitable planet with a small shipyard. The Republic military has been using it over the last couple of years to stage out-rim battles. Some of the ships with us will be getting repairs there, and we'll trade them for fresher ones on the way to Korriban."

"And Lieutenant Carth Onasi will be in command of that entire fleet," Ev said proudly. She slid over to Carth and fondly lay a hand on his arm. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine.

"In charge as he can be with her around," Canderous chuckled under his breath. Jolee laughed too.

Carth had to agree, but he wasn't going to show it. Instead he called, "Kionee, how long do we have until we get to the Imrak system?" He had noticed her shyly slip away into the cockpit at the beginning of the conversation.

The lanky girl hurried down the corridor and stopped in the doorway. "Just about three hours, sir," she reported, then eyed the crew assembled there nervously. Carth could see it in her face and body language; she knew she was an outsider.

"Good," Carth nodded, "I bet it will take half a day at least to organize the ships and get all the personnel aboard, but we can't waste too much time. We have put the Sith on the defense now, and they might try to rally to Korriban. We need to beat them there, while they are still disorganized."

"There is hope for their continued fragmentation," Bastila said. She had been ghostly silent on the edge of the conversation until now. "I have seen the inner workings of the Sith, if only for a few weeks. There are many who were vying for the title of Darth and Malak's number two after Darth Bandon died aboard the _Leviathan. _They were all powerful and had small followings, but none were as powerful as Malak and none had the broad support of all the Sith. Now they will fight to take his place, rather than pulling together to recover from the loss of the Star Forge. They will turn inward and fight among themselves instead of fighting the Republic. Though, some of the brighter ones may yet give the Republic trouble. I feel certain that we will meet with at least one or two wannabe Dark Lords on Korriban, but they will be nothing compared to what you faced at the Star Forge. Most of Malak's most powerful Sith had flocked to the Star Forge to win his favor, unaware that he had already chosen a new apprentice in me. Though, there are sure to be a few powerful Sith still left on Korriban at the academy."

"Bastila, anything else you know about the workings of the Sith or their battle plans would be invaluable to the Republic's war effort," Carth said seriously.

She bowed her head respectfully, "I will give myself over to be debriefed by you and your superiors once we arrive at Imrak III."

"And maybe that information you give will make you realize that you have actually been redeemed," Jolee chided.

"It will be a start," Bastila replied distantly.

"Do you think," Kionee asked quietly during the lull in the conversation, "maybe, that when we're on Korriban, we'll be able to get my ship back?"

At Imrak III, Carth had made sure to include a shabby, rundown freighter in the docking bay of his new cruiser, the_ Sojourn._ While the _Ebon Hawk_ was too notorious to take down to Dreshdae again, the confiscated freighter looked like just the sort of unremarkable smuggling ship that went in and out of the star port every day. It was on this ship, the_ Agate Charm_, that Ev and Carth descended once again to the surface of Korriban.

The Czerka immigrations officer seemed to find no fault with their request to land and assigned them a docking bay. As they flew over the spaceport to their given landing place, Carth spotted a brilliantly shining silver freighter parked alone in one of the bays.

"That looks like Kionee's," Ev observed. She saw it too. "She'll be happy to hear it's still in one piece."

They landed and disembarked, leaving two competent soldiers with the ship. Both men were skilled pilots and level-headed fighters. The would lay low in the cargo bay unless a quick escape from the planet was needed, when the could come to Carth and Ev's rescue.

Ev and Carth made their way through the familiar corridors and to the cantina. It was as full of shady-looking pilots and Sith students as it had been only a few weeks before. There was no sign, in the air of the place, that the Sith knew they were now on the losing side of the war. The Dark Jedi that ate and drank among their friends. They were as confident and cocky as ever.

They seated themselves a a vacant table among the Sith, Ev wearing her black Sith apprentice robes again. Carth had even traded his Lieutenant's uniform, which Dodonna insisted he should wear while in command, for his usual orange jacket again. Just as Ev had hoped, their presence did not go unnoticed.

A thin, pale Dark Jedi stood up and walked over to their table. Putting his hand on the table between Ev and her drink, he sneered, "I didn't think we'd be seeing your face around here again, Ren Va."

"Ah, good to see you again too, Mekel," Ev replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I have always said to everyone else that it was pretty suspicious; you disappearing on the very night that both Master Uthar and Master Yuthura went missing," Mekel continued haughtily. "And here you are, back on Korriban acting like nothing has happened. Why are you here, Ren?"

"So you beat Lashowe in that little contest then?" Ev observed.

"When Master Therv took over the academy, he forgot completely about Master Uthar's contest and made both Lashowe and I full Sith apprentices," Mekel scoffed, "But you didn't answer my question."

"Maybe you heard that I cleared out Tulak Hord's tomb and killed that crazy old hermit, Jorak Un," Ev said silkily, "After all that, I felt like I needed a vacation. But, I got bored again, so I'm back. I'm ready to start my training for real now."

"Sith don't take holidays," Mekel sneered, "There is no room for fair-weather Sith in this academy."

"Says you," Ev retorted confidently, "I know someone who still owes me one back in the academy. I'm sure he can convince your new master of the academy of my merits."

"Ha," Mekel laughed, "Who could have possibly gotten himself in your debt?"

"Dustil Onasi," Ev answered openly, "So if you happen to see him around, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Right, sure I will," Mekel lied and turned his back on them. He strode back to his own table with an air of superiority, and immediately began snickering with his table-mates.

Mekel himself didn't need to pass on the message. He hadn't been the only one in the cantina to recognize Ev and to be surprised by her arrival. Practically everyone had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Ev had made it easy, speaking loudly and openly.

Not quite an hour later, Dustil himself strode into the cantina. Although he had clearly come on the rumor from a friend of his, he still seemed surprised to see them. He walked over to Ev and said, "I heard you were looking for me."

"I was," Ev replied with a half smile and pushed a chair away from the table for him to sit in.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened back at that tomb," Dustil said irritably as he sat down between Carth and Ev.

"I never said anything about a tomb," Ev argued lightly, "I only said that you owed me a favor, which you do."

"You want to get back into the academy, don't you?" Dustil observed. Carth bought him a beer while he and Ev feigned their verbal sparring match.

"You've hit it right on the head," Ev replied with an emphatic tap on the tabletop.

"Master Therv isn't likely to like you as much as Master Yuthura or even Uthar did," Dustil warned.

"Hey, I'm charming," Ev pointed out, "And besides, you're the one who owes me a favor. You figure out how to get me in again."

Dustil leaned in closer and asked in a low voice, "What is this about anyway? Do you need information?"

Both Ev and Carth scooted closer and bent over the table with him. "We're here to take Korriban," Ev answered quietly.

"'We' being more than just you two?" Dustil asked skeptically.

"Son, I have command of an entire fleet, including a bunch of Jedi," Carth clarified.

"That's a bold move for the Republic," Dustil observed, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Ev asked.

"There have been rumors," Dustil whispered, "Rumors that something called the Star Forge has been destroyed and that Darth Revan has returned."

"Those rumors are true, Dustil, and the Republic victory at the Star Forge was more important than you can imagine," Carth said.

"The Star Forge is what has been fueling the Sith War effort, building all of your ships and droids, and serving as a secret central command," Ev explained lowly, "Moreover, Malak fell with that Star Forge."

"But the rumors about Darth Revan? He has been dead for a couple of years," Dustil protested.

"Revan was a she, and she didn't die after all. The Jedi 'saved' her in their own way," Ev said darkly, "I am Revan. And it was I that met Darth Malak aboard the Star Forge in single combat, defeating him. I'm back, but not in the way those rumors make it sound. Though, that's just the way I wanted it."

"You were Revan all along, and working for the Jedi?" Dustil put together in disbelief, "And I bet finding this Star Forge was your goal right from the beginning too. But how?"

"Your son is sharper than you are, Carth," Ev teased, "But in all seriousness, this isn't the time or the place to go into the details of my redemption or our mission. Let's talk about the logistics of now. We want to storm Dreshdae tomorrow morning, if it can be done."

"Depends on what all you've brought with you," Dustil said pensively, "How many Jedi do you have with you?"

"Twenty-ish," Ev replied.

"There are still between forty and fifty Dark Jedi at the academy, plus a small garrison of soldiers. Besides me and Lashowe, there's about eight of us now ready to break away from the Sith. We'll be fighting on your side not theirs. But, I still wouldn't bet those odds in your favor, even if you are Revan, unless we catch them at a time when they aren't prepared," Dustil assessed. Carth felt a swell of pride for his son. "If you struck just before dawn, when pretty much everyone is still in bed, you'd have a good chance of taking the academy."

"That's just what I was thinking," Ev agreed, "We'll send in half of our Jedi out in the middle of the night to sneak up the mountain pass to the valley behind the academy, and the rest will come by the front in the morning."

"You've thought this out pretty well," Dustil nodded.

"Your group should find someway to mark yourselves as different from the rest of the Sith so that our people can tell you apart," Ev advised.

Dustil thought for a moment, "How about armbands out of Czerka orange?"

"You can manage that before tomorrow morning?" Ev asked.

Dustil nodded.

"There is also one more thing I want to be very clear about," Ev said sternly, "As tempting as it would be to stab everyone in their beds while they slept, the Jedi and I would rather them all be disarmed, stunned, and rounded up. They deserve the chance you got to see the light. And, if not, they'll stand trial before the Republic. That will be humiliating enough."

Dustil nodded slowly, "I'll try to make the others understand, but there's no promising anything with them. We're still Sith apprentices, not taught like good little Jedi, remember. When I'm fighting, I consider preserving my life first before my enemy's."

"As you should," Carth said.

"I know," Ev said over him, "I only ask that you guys do the best you can. When the Jedi arrive, they'll pick up the pieces."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ev asked quietly, "Like a fleet expected to arrive tomorrow or something like that."

Dustil smiled wryly, "Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing about some ships coming in tomorrow, but they're due in the afternoon. If everything goes like you have planned, you should have the planet cleared off and be ready for them in the skies by the time they arrive. There's only Dreshdae to worry about, after all."

Carth chuckled despite himself. "Do you know how many ships might be in that fleet?" he asked.

Dustil shrugged, "Rumors aren't usually very specific."

"Well, we will be ready for them," Carth said, "And I'll have any nearby fleets of ours standing by as reinforcements if we need them."

"You don't have anything else to grill me on?" Dustil asked.

"No," Carth cracked a smile, "I'm proud of you son."

Dustil returned a flicker of a smile. It was enough to make Carth even happier. After their history, he couldn't expect Dustil to love him yet, but it was a start.

"And you're actually serious about wanting me to get you into the academy tonight?" Dustil asked Ev.

"Yes," she nodded, "I want to be on the inside when this starts. He is going back space-side, where he belongs."

The young man leaned back in his chair and said sourly, "So that's how it is? You're really going to pull that on me?" His voice carried loudly enough to be overheard again.

Ev grinned wickedly in reply, "I will if you don't give me a good recommendation."

"Fine, fine," he agreed grudgingly. "I'll take you to Master Therv right now, even. I promise, he'll be in a rotten mood."

"All the better," Ev laughed.

"But on one condition," Dustil cautioned, "That thug of yours isn't coming along. Nobody liked that you brought a manservant with you last time, and I still don't like him now. The Sith academy is only for Sith, not stupid tag-alongs."

"I guess you're fired then, Carth," Ev said jokingly, "I wish you luck job-hunting on this barren rock."

"Trust me, I'm not desperate enough to start looking for work here," Carth said, "Just pay me what you owe me, and I'll be on my way."

"How about, let's not and pretend I did," Ev replied, standing up, "I think I want to keep my credits in my pocket today."

Carth was on his feet, hands on his blasters.

"Bad move," Dustil warned, patting his own lightsaber, "If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, forget about the credits and get out of here."

Grumbling angrily, Carth dropped his blasters back into their holsters and shuffled out of the cantina. He held up the ruse of a disgruntled laborer until he was back on his own ship in the spaceport. Both soldiers met him with a silent salute and one followed him into the cockpit to take Ev's place as copilot.

No one pursued them as they took off or broke into orbit. The space around Korriban was empty except for a few other freighters coming and going. No one followed them either when they made their jump to the outer reaches of the system where the rest of Carth's fleet waited. As soon as they were aboard the_ Sojourn_ again, he would send out the Jedi landing party. The ten-odd Jedi aboard two more equally shabby freighters included Jolee, Juhani, Bastila, Belaya, and Arna Falis, as well as Master Vima Sunrider, the spunky daughter of the famed Nomi Sunrider. They also took Mission and Zaalbar along, in case any slicing should be needed. Carth felt confident with the ground mission in their hands.

Among the Jedi that would descend to the planet in the morning were a few familiar names and faces for Carth: Master Vrook was to oversee the Jedi on his team. Not that Carth was particularly happy to see him. Master Anika had insisted on being included as well, despite her missing hand. Also among those Jedi was one whose name Carth had often heard praised among the military as an unbeatable fighter: Master Kavar. When Carth finally met the man, Kavar hadn't seemed any more special than the other Jedi he arrived with. That is, except for the two lightsabers he wore on his belt, just like Ev.

Though on the eve of a battle, Carth slept easy that night. He had an entire fleet under his command, the largest force he had ever commanded in his lifetime. With that and people he trusted at his back—Ev, Dustil, Jolee, Mission, and the whole crew of their long journey—he felt assured of victory.

Instead of staying in orbit, perhaps where the commanding lieutenant of the fleet aught to belong, Carth descended to Korriban with the landing parties. He couldn't stay in space as an advising observer while the rest of his crew hashed out the battle on land. Admiral Dodonna would reprimand him later.

They took Dreshdae in a matter of minutes. The cowardly Czerka staff ran for cover, promising loyalty to the Republic forces, while the local smugglers slipped away to their ships and zipped away from the planet as quickly as they could. Those Sith soldiers that did stand guard were barely awake and either surrendered immediately or were shot down.

Soldiers and Jedi poured out of the colony settlement and onto the dusty plateau in front of the Sith Academy. As they came out into the cold, dawn sunlight it was an impressive sight to behold. Dark Jedi fled fearfully from the front gates of their school, some only half dressed. All with lightsabers blazing as they fled, only to meet more enemies. Ev, Dustil, and a team of Jedi rushed out after them. Soon, Jolee and Juhani, along with a few more Sith sporting orange arm bands, chased out a few more. The dim battlefield was alight with glowing red, green, yellow, blue, and violet.

Soon enough, all of the Sith were surrounded. They had all either surrendered, been stunned, or killed. The Jedi moved in to disarm them all and clasp them into Force binders. Korriban was in their hands and the situation was under control. With that satisfaction, Carth made for the nearest troop ship. He had a space battle to prepare for.

Canderous appeared from out of the aftermath of the battle and headed him off. They reached the ship at nearly the same time. The old Mandalorian clapped Carth on the shoulder and commended, "Decisively done, Carth."

The expected Sith fleet arrived later that evening and the skirmish was even shorter than the morning's. Two huge silver capital ships staggered into the system, expecting sanctuary and leadership. They found their planet under Republic control, with six cruisers and their fighters in orbit around Korriban.

Carth let Ev take the comm and announce to the incoming ships that she was Revan and demand their surrender. They willingly complied. Rooting the Sith out of their stronghold had been far easier than imagined. Where they had felt most comfortable, they had not expected an attack. That day, there were almost no losses to the Sith on their front.

Other battles, Carth knew, would not be so easily won.

Coruscant.

It had been a long time—over a year—since Carth had set eyes on the teeming ecumenopolis. Huge spires of buildings towered up into the stratosphere while steams of shuttles and other craft zipped between them in tightly regulated traffic patterns.

It had been even longer since Carth had to navigate those traffic patterns himself. Carth preferred dogfights to traffic laws. Taking a deep breath, he piloted the _Ebon Hawk_ down a prescribed entrance vector towards the city below. Ev was, as ever, a competent copilot and helped him avoid a number of potential fender-benders.

She stared at the directions feed and said, "You'll want to turn at the next left, then be ready for a quick right."

"Which left?" Carth asked. There were still two lanes of traffic to his left.

"That left," Ev said exasperatedly. "I though you were a pilot. Well, it looks like we can take the next one and just swing around the block with only a little time lost."

Carth only grunted in response and, this time, managed to turn the _Ebon Hawk_ in time.

"Now, right," Ev said quickly.

Carth nearly collided with a small speeder car as he jerked the bulk of the _Ebon Hawk _around to the right. Freighters the size of their ship were at a distinct disadvantage in the sky roads of Coruscant.

Finally, after only a few more missed turns, they arrived at the Jedi Temple. Traffic immediately around the huge, five-spired structure was sparse. Carth had no trouble taking the _Ebon Hawk_ down to its assigned landing pad. A cluster of brown and cream clad Jedi—and one balding man robed in red—already waited at the edge of the landing pad for their arrival.

With a sigh, Ev leaned back in her chair. "So here we are," she said distantly, "The Jedi Temple of Coruscant. I'm a Jedi after all, I guess. I should be happy to be here." With another sigh, she picked herself up out of the seat and started down the hallway. Carth got up and followed her.

When they were out of sight of the viewports, Ev leaned up for a quick kiss.

"You take care of yourself, Carth," Ev advised lovingly, "And see if you can't convince your superiors to give you a vacation. A good long one. I think you've earned it."

"So have you," Carth chuckled. With an arm around her waist, the walked side by side out into garage.

The loading ramp was already lowered and the rest of the crew assembled around it.

Ev walked out of Carth's hold and observed, "So here it ends. Our crew breaks up. The Star Forge is gone and the Sith are on the run. We're all needed elsewhere. The Jedi want the Jedi, the military wants the soldier, and well, real life wants the rest of you. We did what we set out to do, and now we have to each find something new worth doing."

"I wish we could always stick together like this," Mission sighed.

Zaalbar rumbled his agreement.

"She's right," Canderous pointed out gruffly, "We all have other work to do now that this war is wrapping up."

"They are waiting," Juhani reminded the others reluctantly, "We must stand before the Jedi High Council."

"And so we must go," Bastila still seemed out of spirits.

"I've got nothing to fear from that bunch," Jolee chided, "I'm just an old man who used to be one of them. Besides, I think I've finally done enough good now to atone for my past crimes. What's the worst they could do to me, huh?"

Ev chuckled but did not answer. She looked out over the crew and began, "I want to say thanks one more time before we go. I don't think we could have done all of this if we were short even one person from this crew. Thanks guys; Jolee, HK, Juhani, Canderous, Bastila, T3, Mission, Zaalbar, Carth. Sure, you all helped save the Republic, but, in a way, you helped to save me. You all, and this crazy trip, made me what I am now. I have you all to thank for that." She looked around. Everyone else was at a loss for words. "Well," she started, "I guess we should get going."

Bastila, Ev, Juhani, and Jolee started reluctantly down the ramp.

"Take care of yourselves, will you?" Carth called after them.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us!" Ev called back.

They disappeared below. Ev and the others were out of Carth's hands now and into the hands of the Jedi, where they belonged.

As Carth prepped the ship for launch again, this time with Canderous beside him, he watched his four friends be swallowed up by the welcoming party. There were many friendly gestures, bows, as well as pats on the back. Carth found his eyes following one bobbing head of messy black hair while the _Ebon Hawk_ lifted off the platform. _Ev is where she belongs now. The Jedi will take care of her. _He tried to reassure himself.

"Where to now, Carth?" Canderous asked, even though he knew the answer.

"The Republic Senate Complex," Carth answered. It was only a few blocks away. "You all are to be the special guests of Supreme Chancellor Cressa."

Canderous chuckled at the irony of him as a guest of the Republic's leader. "And what about you? You're not his guest too?" Canderous asked, amused.

"Like I said earlier," Carth reminded him, "I've been invited, but I've also been called by my superiors to the Galactic Headquarters of the Republic Military."

"And when they say jump, you jump," Canderous observed as they flew.

"And high," Carth laughed, "After writing a nice long report for them and debriefing with Admiral Dodonna, I don't know what they would want with me so soon, unless it's to reassign me."

"They can't let a talented guy like rest, can they?" Canderous asked.

Carth chuckled. _That may have been the first compliment I ever got from him._ "Well, if they let me go at all in the next couple of days, I may join you all as guests of the chancellor," Carth said.

In minutes, they docked at senate building. The supreme chancellor himself, several senators, and guards waited to greet them. Carth did not even leave the ship as he saw off Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, and the droids. If she hadn't arrived already, Kionee was probably stuck in traffic on her way to join their reception. They were all well received, but a political reception was one that Carth could do without. It was just as well that the military had called him in.

The Republic Military HQ Complex was only another block further beyond the senate. His welcoming party consisted only of another soldier who saluted him and promptly showed him into a conference room six floors above the docking bays.

Admiral Dodonna, along with three other navy admirals and one grand admiral sat around a long table. He had seen all their faces before and heard their names, but this was his first introduction to all of them except for Dodonna herself.

"We want to commend you, Lieutenant Onasi, on a job exceptionally well done," Grand Admiral Weshenn said even before Carth had seated himself.

"We have read your reports and heard from Admiral Dodonna of your accomplishments of the last few months," Admiral Kreigh added, "And we are very impressed."

"Thank you sir," Carth said respectfully.

"Please do sit, Carth," Dodonna urged and he stiffly obeyed.

"Lieutenant Onasi," Admiral Kreigh continued, "You were given the_ Sojourn _and its fleet to command at Korriban as a test of your skills."

"Sir?" Carth hadn't been aware that his own performance was under such scrutiny.

"Your victory was decisive, quickly, and you suffered very minimal losses," Admiral Larsen, a pot-bellied and balding man, said, "You effectively deployed the Jedi under your command and safely took prisoners, who included many Dark Jedi. We are impressed, Lieutenant. You have proven yourself on several fronts now."

"You have passed our test, Lieutenant Carth Onasi," Dodonna said. With a small smile, she asked, "What do you say to a promotion, Admiral Onasi?"

16


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun smiled down on Coruscant as a dazzling parade wove its way through the city's streets. Two squads of fighters flew above in parade formations. They whizzed back and forth overhead, flying tightly together. From somewhere along the route, a live band played triumphantly, but their music was projected over loudspeakers for all of the city to hear. Trumpets blared and drums rattled their congratulations.

Streamers, confetti, and handkerchiefs rained down from balconies above where cheering citizens watched. It seemed as if all of Coruscant had come to the celebration. There was a smile on every face. They all had reason to celebrate, after all. Not three weeks after the destruction of the Star Forge, the Sith were on the run, fragmented, and defeated. The Sith Empire was no more.

The Republic was victorious at last. It was time for peace.

Everyone knew that countless people had fought and died to see this day come to pass. Thanks to the holonet news over the past few weeks, they also knew of a certain crew who were most to thank for the decisive victory at the Star Forge.

At the end of a long train of hover cars and barges full of soldiers, Jedi, and other heroes, was one particularly grand barge. Raised above the others and decked out with colorful banners and streamers, it was this barge that everyone craned their necks to see.

"Are they really the ones who found out the secret of the Sith Empire?" people would ask one another as the odd crew came into view. A teenage Twi'lek, a Wookiee, four Jedi, a soldier, two droids, a tall blond girl, and a burly, graying man.

Aboard the barge, they grinned and waved, together again. The entire crew was looking their best. Ev had even submitted her short hair to a combing. She dawned the white Revan-esque robes that she had found aboard the Star Forge. The Jedi had made it clear that they wanted the galaxy at large to know that Revan had been redeemed. The other three Jedi wore the more traditional wrap-tunics of their order. It had taken some persuasion for Jolee to agree to that uniform. Juhani's was a brilliant rust red color while Bastila, usually a flashier dresser, found the most generic robe Jedi Knight could wear.

At the behest of his superiors, Carth dawned an official green and red Republic Navy uniform. After a shopping trip with the Supreme Chancellor's secretary, which Canderous reluctantly attended, the Mandalorian, Kionee, and Mission all had stylish new clothes fitting for returned adventurers. All the secretary's efforts to get the two girls into dresses for the parade and ceremony had failed, however. Zaalbar was dressed as he always was, with nothing more than his red weapon straps and the Blade of Bacca to adorn him. With two vigorously polished droids standing along with them, they made an impressive, if curious, sight.

The months ago when they started out, thrown together by the accident of fate—or the will of the Force, as some would have it—they had no idea that their journey would end like this: a hero's welcome.

"I never thought I'd be a hero," Mission beamed while she waved, "Me, Mission Vao, a hero!"

"Most people who think they're going to be heroes get themselves killed," Jolee retorted jollily, "It's crazy people like us who set out to do the impossible and actually live it through that get called heroes."

"I know they said there were going to be speeches and stuff, but I never imagined a parade like this," Mission gushed, "I mean, look at all the people! What do you think they're going to say when we get to the Jedi Temple?"

"Probably the usual blather that they pull out every time they give thanks and awards," Jolee speculated, though he seemed even a bit eager himself.

"Awards?" Mission squeaked. The thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"I'm still amazed that you, sir," Ev shot a sly look at Jolee, "Agreed to rejoin the Jedi Order after all these years."

"Their job offer was a good one," Jolee chuckled, "And I was bored. I've had enough of following you restless kids around anyway."

"And instead the Jedi will send you off to do their bidding, to regain stability in the galaxy," Juhani said ironically.

"I think you'll enjoy that a lot," Ev laughed.

"You all are going to get that too, now that you're knighted. Though, isn't that what we were doing anyway, chasing after some mysterious Star Forge?" Jolee shot back good-naturedly, "And what is this I hear about an Admiral Onasi?"

"The promotion isn't official yet, and I can hardly believe that they'd promote me straight from Lieutenant to admiral," Carth explained, "The paperwork takes a while, and they might even run me through captain first, but they'll have me out chasing down Sith with my own fleet in no time."

"And you'll enjoy that?" Ev asked.

"If I get enough holidays to visit you, love," Carth smiled at her, "I do like being in charge of my own destiny and my own strategies at the head of a fleet."

"Now, now," Ev scolded, "You don't want someone to pick that kind of comment up. It would get me in loads of trouble with the Jedi Council. Not that I'm not already."

"You make it sound worse than it is," Bastila commented. "All things considered, they are very pleased with you."

"All things considered?" Ev laughed. "There are a lot of things to consider. In the mean time, I am their poster child of redemption."

"You guys sure love redemption, don't you?" Canderous observed.

"It's everything good in a happy ending to a story," Kionee said enthusiastically.

"And everyone loves a happy ending," Ev grinned, "And what's your happy ending, Canderous?"

Canderous chuckled. "There's a lot on my mind that should be done," he replied, "But I think I've spent enough time fraternizing with the Republic."

Ev nodded, "And what of you, Mission, Zaalbar?"

Zaalbar howled back something respectfully.

"Now don't you give me any of that," Ev argued, "Though, fine, if you won't let me release you from your life debt, let me say that you would be better serving out your debt to me by making sure Kashyyyk and your village are re-stabilized, and maybe even trying to get a delegation as a part of the Galactic Senate. I'm concerned about the stability of Kashyyyk. How's that?"

The Wookiee rumbled his reply, looking happier than usual.

"You're not leaving me, are you, Big Z?" Mission asked, suddenly distraught.

He replied reassuringly.

"Well then, I'm going with you, until I get a better offer," Mission decided at that moment.

"What about you Kionee?" Ev asked, "Going back to hauling fruit, or are you going to officially join the navy now?"

Kionee blushed, embarrassed. "No, fighting isn't much for me," she replied, "I couldn't be a soldier and shoot at people all the time. I've got my responsibility to the family business anyway." She paused, then added eagerly, "Though it really has been an honor flying with you guys. Thanks for everything you did for me. It was great to really feel like I was doing something important, for once, like I did back during the Mandalorian Wars."

"Only this time, people know what you did was important," Mission pointed out.

"The people I helped back then knew it was important, and that's what counts. I don't need," she swept her waving hand around at the cheering crowds around them, "all this."

"And yet they feel the need to do it anyway," Jolee chuckled. "People will always like their poster children."

"And their parties," Juhani added.

Ev shot a grin at Carth. It said so many things to him all at once, not the least of which was, 'I love you.'

They turned out of the narrower street ways. The huge domed Galactic Senate building as well as the five towers of the Jedi Temple came into view. Their parade coasted along the route, to the unending cheers and amplified marching music.

As each barge arrived at the huge terrace atop the Jedi temple, the passengers unloaded and strode proudly up towards the stage at the far end. Gradually, two long columns of people formed with a grand aisle in between them.

When at last the final barge arrived, the terrace was full of soldiers, politicians, and other leaders. Their whole party stepped off and all of the soldiers sharply pivoted towards the center aisle, saluting. At the head of the columns, there came a great hissing noise. Hundreds of yellow, green, blue, and even a few scattered other colors of lightsabers blazed up into the air: the salute of the Jedi.

Between this honor guard they strode. Ev and Carth took the lead while Kionee, Canderous, and Zaalbar pulled up the rear. All around Coruscant, and even all over the galaxy, huge holos showed their smiling faces as they walked.

Finally, they reached the raised dais at far end of the terrace where Supreme Chancellor Cressa, several other politicians, Jedi Masters, and military leaders stood waiting to receive them. Among them were Admiral Dodonna, Master Vandar, and Master Nomi Sunrider.

Their party spread out in a wide arc in front of the stage just as they had been told to do and waited for the speeches.

As small floating cameras buzzed around them, Mission whispered excitedly, "I wonder if Griff is watching."

The Supreme Chancellor of the senate stepped up to the podium to speak. The band played its final fanfare and a hush fell over the still exuberant crowd. "For the last four years, our Republic has been at war with the Sith Empire. For the five years even before that, our galaxy was ravaged by the Mandalorian Wars. We have not known peace in nearly ten years," Chancellor Cressa began, "Many have bravely fought and died to protect us and our Republic. Their loyalty and commitment to protecting all that we hold dear makes heroes of all of them. Let us have a moment of silence for all of our fallen brethren." Although Coruscant could never be completely silent, the depth of the hush that fell would not be repeated for hundreds of years to come.

"But now, the Sith's greatest weapon, the Star Forge, has been discovered and destroyed," Cressa continued, "The spirit of the Sith is broken. They are leaderless and fragmented, now fleeing from from our glorious Republic." Cheers erupted. He waited a moment for them to subdue before continuing, "If not for the efforts of one small team of individuals, unknown both to the Sith and the Republic at large, we would never have discovered the heart of the Sith's power or have been able to destroy it. For their courage and dedication in the face of the impossible, it is they who deserve to be honored above all others." Cheers broke out again as the chancellor swept his arms out in a wide gesture to the crew that stood before him.

On cue, a mix of Jedi and soldiers stepped forward, each holding in their hands a small gilded box.

"Mission Vao of Taris, Kionee Rinnh of Nubia, Zaalbar of Rwookrrorroo and Kashyyyk, Canderous of Ordo, Lieutenant Carth Onasi of Telos, Jedi Knight Jolee Bindo, Jedi Knight Juhani, Jedi Knight Bastila Shan, and Jedi Knight Revan Roan'evrue Pell," Cressa announced.

"They took that name they gave me and made it even worse," Ev hissed at Carth out of the corner of her smile.

"I present to you all the Cross of Glory, the highest honor the Republic can bestow," the Supreme Chancellor continued. All of the attendants stepped forward together and pinned the medal to each of their chests while the citizens of Coruscant cheered. "From Coruscant to the far reaches of the outer rim, everyone will know that you are the saviors of the Republic," he concluded. The cheers roared even louder.

Mission was thinking back to Taris, wishing the Beks could see her now. She wished that Taris was still alive and breathing, celebrating just like Coruscant.

Kionee was awestruck. She never once believed that she could be counted among them enough to be honored as a hero. She still didn't believe it. An award like this didn't belong on the shirt of a freighter pilot.

Canderous was thinking of the Clans, and how ceremonies such as these should be held.

Jolee was inwardly laughing at the circumstances that led him back to the Jedi Temple and to the Jedi Order.

Zaalbar was thinking about the Blade of Bacca that still hung slung across his back, about what he owed to his people, to Mission, and to Ev. He was proud to be the first Wookiee in history to receive such an award.

Bastila meditated, even still, on how things could have been so differently, had the Dark Side taken hold of another. She marveled at Ev's inner strength and vowed to become more like her.

Juhani was thinking of what an ephemeral honor it was, but was glad in it even still. She was glad that Belaya, it seemed, had volunteered to be the one to present her medal. Belaya had been a friend that got her through her time as Padawan. Ev, on the other hand, led her through the trials that followed. She too promised herself to reform herself after Ev.

Ev's thoughts were full of Dark Lords: Malak, Revan, and even Darth Bastila. She wondered at her own mysterious past and at her uncertain future. What place was there in the Republic for someone like her?

Carth wasn't thinking of his upcoming promotion, the harrowing battles of their journeys, or even the gold and ribbon award pinned on his jacket. He was thinking of Ev.

The venerated Grand Master of the Jedi Order replaced Chancellor Cressa at the podium. Nomi Sunrider spoke, "I too would like to honor these brave individuals for their actions, on behalf of the Jedi Order, the defenders of peace and keepers of harmony in the galaxy." Her hazel eyes swept over the noisy crowds before her then settled pointedly on Ev. She continued, "We Jedi have another tale to weave into the rich tapestry of the history of our order: the tale of Revan, the prodigal knight." At that moment, millions of screens and holos across the galaxy projected Ev's confident face.

"Wherever you all go, you will be known as the heroes of the Republic," she continued, though remained focused on Ev, "But you must be ever vigilant, for you may be once again called upon to defend the glory of the Republic from evil and tyranny. For that, after all, is the way of the Jedi."

From the depths of the lower city to the highest towers, Coruscant rang with jubilant cheers.


End file.
